Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi
by Emperor92
Summary: Basada en la idea original de Javier Pozos. Un tipo comun y fanatico del NaruHina es enviado al mundo Shinobi, con la oportunidad de cambiar y alterar la historia para que tenga un mejor final. Dotado con un gran poder y la oportunidad de una nueva vida, la historia que todos conocemos tendra un diferente giro mas sereno y como muchos quisieran que hubiera pasado. NaruHina y Ocx?
1. Prologo

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

* * *

La siguiente historia es inspirada en la idea original de Javier Pozos. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Disfruten y gracias por su tiempo y comprensión

* * *

 **Prologo: Entrando en acción: El Fan que cambio el inicio de la historia.**

A veces, cuando deseamos algo con el corazón, los milagros pueden suceder. En mi caso, solo lo llame buena suerte. Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario y estas son las crónicas de mi aventura en el mundo Shinobi. Y todo comienza una noche como cualquier otra.

Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche. Después de una jornada laboral como maestro de primaria, el chico de 24 años llego a su casa luego de comprar unas cosas. Tomo un baño y se recostó para tratar de dormir. En su mente solo rondaban varias preocupaciones básicas en su vida, en eso también se puso a pensar en su serie de anime y manga favorita: Naruto. Era un gran fan de la serie, la historia, la trama y la acción. Pero sobre todo, del amor que se había formado entre el protagonista y su amada compañera, Hinata Hyuga. Pero él sabía que algunas cosas que sucedieron, no eran necesarias y el sufrimiento de los personajes fue entre lo esencial y lo exagerado. Todas las noches se dormía pensando en una sola cosa: _"Si yo fuera el creador, las cosas serían diferentes y mucho mejores"._ En eso, un resplandor ilumino su habitación por completo. Al recuperar la visión, descubrió dos siluetas frente a él, flotando y usando dos túnicas blancas. Se tallo los ojos, para confirmar que frente a él estaban Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki.

— Saludos joven, ¿sabes quiénes somos? – pregunto el sujeto de ojos aperlados

— Si lo sé – dijo el chico un poco nervioso – pero no sé si sean reales

— Somos tan reales como tú lo pienses – dijo el segundo individuo – mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki y él es mi hermano Hamura Otsutsuki.

— Creo que esto es un gran sueño. O simplemente perdí la razón

— Es real joven – hablo Hamura – fuimos creados a partir de una persona como tu

— Pero el deseo y la lealtad de personas como tú nos dio vida. Y como tú, otros tantos opinan igual. Que la historia pudo haber sido mejor que como termino

— Es por eso que tenemos una propuesta para ti – retomo la palabra Hamura – te daremos a ti la oportunidad de viajar al mundo Shinobi, con nuestros poderes, y los que tú quieras desarrollar. Esto con el fin de que cambies la historia a tu gusto y manera, con el objetivo de que la relación de Naruto y Hinata sea como debió ser.

— … definitivamente esto es un sueño – dijo el chico con un poco de cansancio

— Es real Oziel – Hagoromo se acercó al joven y puso su cetro en su cabeza

De repente, Oziel sintió como los ojos empezaron a arderle con mucho dolor. Al relajarse un poco, su vista era más refinada y nítida. Hamura le presto un pequeño espejo y al ver sus ojos, comprobó que tenía el Rinnegan en su máximo esplendor, lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendido.

— Muy bien, les creo – dijo el chico levantándose muy impresionado – entonces, ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?

— Serás parte de la historia, avanzaras con ella y podrás modificarla – explico Hagoromo – tu misión terminara cuando la historia haya concluido, es decir, en la boda de Naruto y Hinata

— Pero dentro de ese mundo, deberás entrenarte para hacerte más fuerte y dominar tus poderes y crear los tuyos propios – continuo Hamura

— De acuerdo, acepto la misión – Oziel les hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento – gracias por confiar en mi

— Una última cosa – Hagoromo se puso frente a él y extendió su mano – como una forma de protección, te concederé un arma. La que quieras

— ¿Podrían darme una espada? Como la de un caballero medieval – dijo el chico un poco apenado

— Como gustes – Hagoromo le dio una sonrisa de aprobación y en su mano apareció una fina espada de caballero con todo y su funda – con tus poderes, podrás darle fuerza, resistencia y un nombre

— De acuerdo. Gracias por todo. Prometo no defraudarlos, de veras – Oziel imito la postura de Naruto y mostro su propia versión de la sonrisa zorruna de su héroe

— Sabemos que no lo harás

Un portal se abrió en frente del fanático, al cual entro. Cuando salió del portal, se encontraba en un bosque a mitad de la noche. La luna era su única fuente de luz a la mano. Miro rápidamente a sus alrededores y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Ahora llevaba una gran capa negra con capucha para ocultar su rostro y en su cintura, llevaba su espada.

— Bien, estoy en el mundo Shinobi – dijo el joven con inocencia – me pregunto si me enviaron en…

En eso, un potente rugido se escuchó en todo el lugar. Dio un gran salto y a lo lejos vio la gran figura del zorro de las nueve colas destruyendo unos edificios.

— Sí, estoy en el inicio de la historia – dijo el chico con tranquilidad – lo que significa que puedo salvar a Kushina y Minato de la muerte. Pero debo apresurarme

El joven guerrero empezó a saltar entre los arboles hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el poderoso zorro, atrapado por las cadenas de Kushina, mientras Minato preparaba el Jutsu para sellarlo en el cuerpo de su hijo.

— Bien, llegue justo a tiempo – dijo el guerrero escondido – ya que Obito se fue, debo detener a Kurama de matar a los padres de Naruto – el chico tomo aire y se armó de valor listo para intervenir – que empiece el show

En eso, el Kyubi estaba listo para matar a sus captores. Acerco su garra con gran velocidad. Minato y Kushina esperaban su terrible destino. Pero en eso, una corriente de aire los sacudió levemente y escucharon como alguien detenía el ataque del zorro. Al mirar atrás, vieron a un encapuchado deteniendo la garra del zorro con una sola mano, impresionándolos. El zorro estaba igual de sorprendido. Minato creyó que era el mismo sujeto que vio antes, pero comprobó que usaba una capa diferente y que no llevaba ninguna mascara.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – hablo el zorro con furia, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su enemigo - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi ataque?!

— Así que tú eres el famoso Zorro de las nueve colas – hablo Oziel con falsa tranquilidad, pues estaba un poco nervioso por dentro – veo que las historias sobre ti son un poco exageradas. No eres tan fuerte

— ¡Eres un…! – antes de poder continuar, el zorro fue empujado hacia atrás con el simple impulso de aquel desconocido

— Señorita Kushina, Hokage, ¿Se encuentran bien? – dijo el desconocido solo girando la cabeza

— Sí, pero… - Minato miraba como el zorro trataba de liberarse de las cadenas de Kushina – el sello aun…

— Traten de recuperar sus fuerzas – Oziel volvió a mirar al zorro mientras caminaba en su dirección – cuando lo indique, termine el sellado en su bebe. Me encargare de que no mueran

Oziel empezó a caminar hacia Kurama el cual ya casi se liberaba y estaba muy furioso. Oziel simplemente se puso delante de él.

— Eres un humano insolente – hablo Kurama listo para atacar con sus garras - ¡Te aplastare de inmediato!

De nuevo, el ataque fue detenido por el poderoso guerrero, que revelo su Rinnegan y el zorro quedo paralizado de la impresión.

— ¡¿Pero cómo…?! – Kurama estaba muy impresionado

— Te propongo un trato – el guerrero tomo su garra con ambas manos – o te rindes por las buenas o jugamos un juego tu y yo

— ¡Solo estas prolongando tu muerte, humano!

— El juego va así – dijo Oziel – si yo digo "abajo" tú te tiras al suelo

— ¡Yo no obedeceré a un humano como…!

— ¡Abajo!

En un instante, el sujeto tomo la garra del zorro con fuerza y lo azoto contra el suelo, lastimándolo mucho. Minato y Kushina veían muy impresionados como alguien igual a ellos sometía al poderoso biju con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Miserable… humano! – Kurama grito con rabia

— ¿Te rindes o seguimos jugando? – dijo el guerrero poniéndose frente a su cara – la siguiente es: si yo digo "rueda" tu ruedas

— ¡Te aplastare maldito…!

— ¡Rueda!

Oziel tomo su nariz y con fuerza hizo que su cuerpo diera una gran voltereta para quedar de espalda en el suelo. Kushina y Minato empezaron a asustarse por la fuerza de ese sujeto. Ni siquiera Tsunade sería capaz de lograr tal hazaña.

— Mal-maldito… humano… - Kurama empezó a sentir el dolor de los "jueguitos"

— ¿Te rindes o seguimos jugando? – el guerrero empezó a acariciar una de sus colas – el siguiente juego es "saltar"…

— ¡Suficiente! – Kurama alejo sus colas con miedo - ¡Tu ganas! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

— Así se habla

Oziel se concentró un poco y saco varias cadenas de Diamantina de su espalda, pero eran color rojo con negro, impresionando a Kushina. Una vez encadenado, el humano se acercó a su rostro, donde vio en sus ojos miedo.

— Relájate, no soy tu enemigo – dijo Oziel acariciando su nariz – solo quiero que entres por las buenas en ese bebe

— Tú no sabes lo que ellos mi hicieron – Kurama hablo con resignación – me encerraron en contra de mi voluntad y me manipularon para su antojo. Como si fuera un simple juguete

— Detente en esas palabras y piensa un momento – dijo Oziel mostrándole sus ojos – ellos solo hicieron lo que tú. Estaban defendiéndose. Al igual que lo hizo Hashirama. Y por miedo, se vieron en la necesidad de encerrarte

— ¿Qué hay de Madara y ese Uchiha que me controlo hace unos momentos?

— Ellos son los causantes de tu dolor y odio. Pero te pido que pienses bien las cosas. En ningún momento Kushina uso tu poder para el mal o te lastimo a propósito. Lo mismo ocurrió con Mito Uzumaki. Y si te liberan, los humanos no descansaran hasta hacerte prisionero otra vez. No veas esto como una prisión, sino como un hogar, donde estas a salvo y te protegerán

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ellos?

— Porque son una familia. Y ahora, tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de ellos. Te doy mi palabra que no te menospreciaran ni te odiaran

— … de acuerdo – dijo el zorro soltando una pequeña lagrima

— Bien – Oziel lo libero de sus cadenas y el zorro simplemente se sentó detrás de él – Hokage, proceda con el sello. Le daré el chakra que necesite para que usted y su esposa no mueran

— De acuerdo – dijo Minato acercándose un poco nervioso

Haciendo el sello del Shinigami, Minato sello al zorro en el pequeño bebe, el cual no opuso resistencia. Pero Oziel, sabiendo las consecuencias de este peligroso sello, uso sus poderes para contrarrestar el daño colateral y evitar que el alma de Minato fuera absorbido por el Shinigami. Esto le costó mucha energía, aunque no sintió mucho la falta de esta, pero si era un poco agotador. Terminado el ritual, empezó a transferir chakra a Kushina para que también sobreviviera y después de un rato, Oziel estaba de rodillas en el suelo, recuperando su energía poco a poco.

— Muchas gracias – Kushina se acercó al guerrero mientras cargaba a su bebe con mucho cariño – nos salvaste y también a nuestro hijo

— Tienes mi eterno agradecimiento – dijo Minato al lado de su esposa

— No fue nada. Solo cumplí con mi deber como todo caballero – dijo el guerrero levantándose

— Pero, ¿Cómo lograste todo esto? – pregunto el rubio Hokage

— Les responderé todo lo que quieran preguntarme, pero antes debemos ir a un lugar privado

— Podemos ir a mi oficina en la torre Hokage

— Eso estará bien, pero preferiría que descansaran. Yo también debo reponer mis energías.

— Entonces lo veremos mañana en la mañana – dijo Kushina mientras le sonreía al misterioso guerrero – de nuevo muchas gracias por todo

— No es nada señorita Kushina – el guerrero empezó a caminar hacia el bosque – solo una cosa más. Por favor que nuestra reunión sea en privado y que nadie sepa de mi identidad aún por favor

— Descuide, lo mantendremos en secreto – dijo Minato para ver como el caballero daba un gran salto hacia el bosque para desaparecer

Minato y Kushina empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea, hasta que unos ANBU y el tercer Hokage los encontraron. Oziel los vigilo hasta que llegaran a salvo a la aldea. Ya viendo que su plan fue un éxito, decidió buscar un lugar para descansar, así que durmió sobre la rama de un árbol. Se sentía muy emocionado pues su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

 **Y esto solo era el principio…**

 **Continuara…**


	2. Verdades a medias

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

* * *

La siguiente historia esta inspirada en la idea original de Javier Pozos

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Agradezco de antemano los comentarios y quienes siguen esta historia. Al final hay una nota que me gustaria que leyeran.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Verdades a medias: aclarando prioridades.**

Era temprano en la aldea de la Hoja. La noche anterior, el temible Zorro de nueves colas había atacado una parte de la aldea. Por suerte, fue contenido por el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze. También se confirmó que su esposa estaba a salvo. En el reporte principal para los líderes de los clanes, se anunció que Kushina había dejado de ser la guardiana del Kyubi, y que Minato y su bebe eran los nuevos Jinchurikis, algo sin precedentes. El más interesado en esta información, fue uno de los consejeros Danzo Shimura. Sin embargo, el Hokage se negaba a dar los detalles sobre lo sucedido, solo acreditando a que fue un trabajo de su esposa y suyo. Minato se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, mientras Kushina se encontraba recostada en un cómodo sofá mientras apreciaba a su bebe dormido tranquilamente. En eso, una pequeña corriente de aire sacudió el lugar, para después ver que en medio de la habitación se encontraba el misterioso guerrero que había ayudado a Minato y Kushina y que había salvado a su bebe.

— Bienvenido – dijo Minato levantándose de su lugar – lo estábamos esperando

— Gracias por su tiempo Hokage – dijo el sujeto haciendo una reverencia mientras miraba a la mujer en la habitación – buenos días señorita Kushina, ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño bebe?

— Está muy bien, gracias – dijo la peli roja un poco sonrojada – no es necesario que me diga señorita. Me apena mucho

— Lo siento, siento que es una buena forma de mostrarles mis respetos

— ¿Quiere comer algo? – le ofreció el hombre rubio

— Será después. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, así que seré breve y sincero – Oziel retiro su capucha para que vieran su verdadero rostro – no soy de esta realidad. Soy un guardián. El guardián de las dimensiones, que viaja a través del tiempo y del espacio

Oziel sabía que no podía revelar la verdad sobre el mundo Shinobi, que fue creado por una sola persona y que no era real. Así que eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió

— ¡¿Qué?! – fue la reacción de los padres presentes

— Durante mis viajes, descubrí lo que sucedía en este mundo y su futuro. Un futuro donde las cosas de esta realidad ocurrieron de una manera diferente

— ¿A qué se refiere como diferente? – pregunto Kushina

— Para aclararle las cosas, ya he hecho un gran cambio en este mundo y su futuro anoche

— ¿Quiere decir que…? – las palabras de Minato se detuvieron al ver como el guerrero frente a el asentía de forma seria

— Así es. Usted y su esposa debían morir anoche. Su hijo seria huérfano y se convertiría en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

— No lo puedo creer – Kushina estaba muy asustada mientras abrazaba a su bebe

— Será mejor que se los muestre – Oziel coloco sus manos sobre sus frentes y les traspaso sus recuerdos del futuro

Al ser tocados por Oziel, Minato y Kushina vieron todo lo sucedido en la serie original. Las aventuras de su hijo en el equipo 7, sus misiones, el examen Chunin, la invasión a causa de Orochimaru que termino con la muerte del Tercer Hokage y el engaño a la Aldea de la Arena; el entrenamiento de Kakashi, de Jiraiya; el regreso de Tsunade y su ascenso como la Quinta Hokage; la traición de Sasuke Uchiha por su deseo de venganza hacia su hermano. También apreciaron otros eventos importantes como la Masacre del Clan Uchiha a base de engaños por parte de Danzo Shimura, el periodo de entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya, su regreso y misiones; la amenaza de Akatsuki y el ataque a Konoha; la muerte de Jiraiya, el entrenamiento del Modo Sabio; el ataque de Pain, la declaración de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; el resultado de la guerra, el regreso de Kaguya y su derrota; la batalla final de Sasuke y Naruto. Entre todos esos recuerdos, apreciaron a los amigos, aliados, enemigos que formaron parte de la vida de Naruto. Descubrieron la verdad sobre Obito Uchiha y sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Pero lo que más les gusto y conmovió, fue el amor puro y sincero que le otorgo la pequeña Hinata Hyuga. Un amor que culmino con un hermoso matrimonio. Al terminar la transferencia de recuerdos, ambos padres estaban llenos de muchas emociones como la alegría, la tristeza, el miedo, el orgullo, el agradecimiento y otros tantos más.

— Comprenderán que revelarles el futuro fue algo bueno y malo – dijo Oziel frente a ellos – pero es esencial

— Entiendo tus palabras – dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa que se acunaba en sus brazos

— Seré sincero, varios de los sucesos que ocurrieron son y serán inevitables. Pero otros pueden prevenirse. A mí lo único que me importa es la felicidad y bienestar del pequeño Naruto. Y la fuente de esa felicidad, son ustedes y la pequeña Hinata Hyuga

— Cuando vi el amor que le entrego a mi hijo, me sentí tan alegre – dijo Kushina con mucho aprecio – ella de verdad amaba a mi Naruto

— Y lo amara, eso téngalo por seguro – Oziel saco su espada, la clavo en el suelo y se arrodillo frente a ellos – no me he presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario. De donde vengo, no tengo un clan ni una línea sucesoria. Adquirí estos poderes de formas que no puedo explicar y aún estoy aprendiendo a usarlos. Pongo mi vida y mi poder al servicio de la aldea de la Hoja y a la protección de la familia Namikaze – Uzumaki

Dicha presentación había apenado mucho al joven guerrero, pero tenía un gusto por las cosas medievales. Kushina quedo cautivada con esa presentación, mientras Minato estaba un poco avergonzado y sin palabras.

— No es necesario tanta formalidad – dijo Minato – pero nos probaste que tus palabras son sinceras. Por eso agradezco tu compromiso

— Gracias, ahora hay que planear bien las cosas – el joven se levantó y guardo su espada

— ¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Kushina con duda

— Verán, aún estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes. Solamente los recibí y vine al pasado. Por tanto necesito aprender a usarlos correctamente

— Puede entrenar aquí si lo desea

— Gracias Hokage, pero hay algunas cosas que debo hacer mientras entreno. Pero en mi ausencia, hay algunos eventos de los que necesito que se encargue.

— Claro, lo escucho

— Como vio en mis recuerdos, la vida de Hinata Hyuga está llena de peligros, causados principalmente por su familia, en especial su padre. Y el evento detonante, es el intento de secuestro por el embajador de la aldea de Kumo

— Entiendo, entonces nos prepararemos para neutralizarlo el lugar de matarlo – dijo Minato tomando nota de eso

— También sería bueno que Lady Tsunade este aquí. Pues Hana Hyuga enfermara después de dar a luz a su segunda hija. Ella no debe morir. Mi primera misión será traer a Tsunade, con su ayuda

— Si habla por nosotros, estoy segura que accederá, en serio – dijo Kushina

— Bien, lo segundo es la masacre del clan Uchiha. Todos empezaran a culpar a los Uchihas de lo sucedido anoche. Pero sé que usted desmentirá eso. Pues sabemos quién es el culpable

— Obito – dijo Minato con dolor – no puedo creer que el…

— Ustedes saben lo que orillo a Obito a hacer eso. Pero me encargare de arreglar ese detalle, para eso solicito algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Necesito una muestra del ADN de Rin Nohara

— ¿Acaso usted puede…?

— Como les dije, soy un guardián. Y tengo ciertos límites en mi poder. Revivir a una persona es algo imposible para mí en estos momentos, pero solo ella hará entrar en razón a Obito

— Entiendo, volviendo a lo de la Masacre del clan Uchiha – continuo Minato

— Este problema se agravó por culpa del consejo, del cual Danzo Shimura es el líder

— Ese hombre se convirtió en un monstruo – dijo Kushina al recordar todo lo que hizo en lo que les mostro Oziel

— Aun no tiene ese poder, pero es mejor acabar con el antes de que sea tarde. Esa será mi última misión antes de irme de viaje

— Bien, me asegurare de que todo parezca algo totalmente sorpresivo y sin levantar sospechas – dijo Minato terminando sus apuntes

— La última misión es algo que ustedes deberán hacer – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa – deben asegurarse de que Naruto y Hinata empiecen a formar una relación desde ya

— Descuida – dijo Kushina con arrogancia – soy una experta en ese tema. Esos dos serán una pareja muy bonita, en serio

— Kushina, tu eres demasiado directa – dijo su esposo un poco apenado

— ¡Yo puedo con eso, en serio! – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a su bebe – descuida mi pequeño, tendrás a la chica más linda como novia, en serio

— Esa es la actitud – dijo el caballero – una cosa más. Ya se dieron cuenta que el poderoso zorro se dejó sellar de forma voluntaria

— Me impresiona que alguien como usted pudiera someter a semejante bestia con mucha facilidad

— No se trata de someter, sino de hablar. Le aseguro Hokage que los Bijus no son peligrosos si llegan a conocerlos. Les pido que hablen con el y formen un vínculo. Así serán más fuertes

— ¿Cómo sabremos que se formó un vínculo con el Kyubi?

— En este caso, cuando él tenga la confianza de decirles su verdadero nombre – el guerrero se puso su capucha y se dirigió a la ventana – después de esta noche, me iré y regresare cuando tenga total control de mis poderes. Espero que nuestras misiones se puedan cumplir

— Haremos lo nuestro – dijo Minato mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le sonreían de forma agradecida – cuídense y manténgase en contacto

— De nuevo, muchas gracias – dijo Kushina con una tierna sonrisa

Y así, Oziel dio un gran salto y desapareció, dejando a la familia del Hokage felices y satisfechos. Esa noche, en las oficinas de la torre Hokage, Danzo Shimura revisaba unos papeles. Había estado interesado en la verdad oculta de la recaptura del poderoso Zorro de nueve colas, pero el Hokage seguía sin decir nada. En eso, la puerta de su oficina se abre, donde aparece uno de sus ANBU Raíz, pero este cae al suelo muerto. Detrás de él, una silueta cubierta con una capucha y con una espada medieval en su mano derecha. Decir que Danzo estaba impresionado fue poco.

— ¿Pero qué significa esto? – dijo Danzo tratando de reaccionar, pero es sujetado del cuello de forma sorpresiva – ¿Qué… quieres?

— Danzo Shimura, has traicionado los ideales de la aldea de la Hoja – el guerrero le mostro sus ojos, donde se apreciaba el Rinnegan en su máximo esplendor

— ¿Quién… eres tú?

— Soy quien traerá la justicia a este mundo. Y tú, serás el primero en ser juzgado por tus crímenes

Antes de siquiera decir algo más, Oziel clavo su espada en su corazón, acabando con él al instante. Después de eso, levanto su cuerpo muerto y lo transporto a su propia dimensión de bolsillo, para entregar la evidencia al Hokage. Tomo algunos pergaminos que le servirían en su viaje, limpio el filo de su espada y desapareció en un Kamui.

Ya más entrada la noche, el guerrero apareció en las puertas de la aldea una vez que cumplió con su misión. Se retiró la capucha y dirigió la vista a la roca Hokage donde hizo una reverencia.

— Adiós aldea de la Hoja – dijo Oziel para ponerse de nuevo su capucha – nos volveremos a ver

Oziel empezó a caminar con rumbo al bosque. Regresaría pronto a la aldea y se encargaría de darle éxito a su misión. Pero antes, debía dominar sus nuevos poderes.

 **Su viaje de entrenamiento había comenzado…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, aqui Emperor92, pero ya saben que mi nombre es Oziel.**

 **En fin, les doy las gracias por su apoyo a este proyecto. Agradezco tambien a Javier Pozos, mi maestro y amigo, quien me permitio usar la idea base de su historia y adaptarla a mi propio estilo. Ahora, les brindo la oportunidad que opinen sobre esta historia y, como aclare en el capitulo anterior: "Que sea como a los fans nos hubiera gustado que hubiese sido la historia".**

 **Toda idea sera leida y tomada en cuenta, el siguiente cap sera el regreso a la aldea la presentacion ante la aldea y la prueba de los cascabeles.**

 **Sin mas, me despido. Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia.**


	3. Regreso a la aldea

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 2: Regreso a la aldea: la prueba de Oziel y los senseis del equipo 7**

Amanecía. Era un nuevo día en la aldea de la Hoja. En la entrada de la aldea, se apreciaba una silueta cubierta de una capa color rojo carmesí oscura con una capucha. Llevaba una espada enfundada en la cintura, un traje de shinobi a modo de armadura ligera. Tenía el cabello corto un poco alborotado y color negro. Al llegar a la entrada, retiro su capucha e hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo mientras miraba a la roca Hokage, pero noto que estaba garabateada con pintura, lo cual le hizo reír. Entro a la aldea, evadiendo la "gran seguridad" de la entrada. Vio con asombro como la aldea se encontraba prospera. En eso, escucho un gran escándalo. A lo lejos vio una pequeña silueta color naranja que escapaba de unos ninjas. Con una cabellera rubia y alborotada, unos googles y una lata de pintura.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Naruto! – gritaban los ninjas

— ¡Alcáncenme si pueden tontos! – gritaba el chico rubio

En eso, desapareció en una nube de humo y los ninjas tuvieron que dividirse para buscarlo. Luego se vio que Naruto salía de una manta que uso para simular ser una pared. Al tratar de correr, choca con un desconocido con una capucha roja.

— Perdóneme señor – dijo el rubio al sujeto con el que choco – no lo vi

— Descuida amiguito – saludo el encapuchado – veo que ellos no aprecian tu arte ¿verdad?

— ¿Verdad que si? Yo solo quería darle más color a la roca Hokage, de veras

— Pero, ¿tus padres no te regañaran?

— Mi padre siempre está ocupado y mi mama ni se da cuenta…

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! – una fuerte voz de escucho detrás de ellos - ¡Ya te atrape jovencito!

— ¡Rayos!

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer con un mandil verde y con un sartén en sus manos. Era Kushina Uzumaki y sus cabellos rojos se movían con furia. Detrás de ella apareció una pequeña de cabello azulado corto y con unos ojos aperlados. Tenía una mirada de preocupación. Cuando Naruto trato de escapar, las cadenas de Diamantina de Kushina detuvieron al chico y lo levantaron de cabeza.

— ¡¿Creíste que escaparías de mi jovencito?! – dijo la peli roja con furia

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Me traicionaste Hinata?!

— ¡No culpes a mi pequeña "solecito" jovencito! – Kushina se refería a Hinata - ¡Ella solo me ayudo a buscarte!

— Lo siento Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con pena

— Está bien Hinata – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – después de todo eres mi mejor amiga

— _¿Amiga?_ – esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al sujeto encapuchado – _Bueno, eso es un avance_

— Debí escapar cuando tuve la oportunidad – continuaba el rubio – si no me hubiera topado con ese señor

— ¿Cuál señor? – Naruto señalo al encapuchado, al cual ella reconoció, y más cuando se quitó la capucha - ¿Oziel? ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Volviste!

— Es bueno verla señorita Uzumaki – dijo el nombrado con una reverencia – ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— ¡No me digas señorita! – dijo la chica dándole un leve zape en la cabeza – ¡Me apenas!

— ¡Ouh! – el pobre chico se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe

— ¿Lo conoces mama? – pregunto el rubio

— Claro que si hijo, es un buen amigo de tu padre y mío

— Oziel D. Mario a tus servicios pequeñín

— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze – dijo el chico siendo soltado por su madre - ¡Y me convertiré en el próximo Hokage, de veras!

— Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga – dijo la pequeña con una reverencia – es un gusto conocerlo señor

— No me digan señor, me hace sentir viejo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Aunque habían pasado doce años, el poder que recibió Oziel le permitió mantener su apariencia y su edad, pero sus poderes se habían incrementado. Después de las presentaciones, todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Minato. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina y que Naruto recibiera un regaño un poco más relajado por parte de Minato, llego el momento de ponerse al corriente. Naruto y Hinata se retiraron por orden de Minato.

— Me alegro de ver que te encuentres bien – dijo Minato – no habíamos recibido mensajes de ti desde hace años

— Me mantuve mucho tiempo ocupado. Pero ya habrá tiempo para que les cuente de mi – dijo el caballero – hábleme de la aldea Lord Hokage

— Bueno, gracias a tus advertencias logramos muchas cosas – dijo Kushina con alegría – la principal fue que logramos salvar a Hana Hyuga y también evitamos la muerte de Hizashi Hyuga

— Después de varios años logre que Fugaku y los Uchihas se relajaran. Evitamos el golpe de estado y quienes se revelaron fueron detenidos y sometidos por nuestro escuadrón de inteligencia – concluyo Minato – aunque el incidente con el embajador de Kumo dejo algunas inconformidades

— Descuide, ya me encargue de eso – al momento, Oziel activo su Rinnegan, el cual había evolucionado a un Rine Sharingan

Se abrió un portal del cual salió una chica de la misma altura, cabello rubio atado en una coleta por vendas y usaba un traje color azul con una banda de Kumogakure. Llevaba en sus manos un pergamino y al salir se acercó a Oziel para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas tardes Hokage – dijo la chica con una reverencia – soy Yugito Nii, ninja de Kumogakure y embajadora del actual Raikage. Vengo con un tratado de paz entre mi aldea y la aldea de la Hoja

— Después del incidente hable con el Raikage y arregle las cosas – dijo el chico – fue un poco difícil, pero accedieron

— Ya veo – dijo Minato leyendo el pergamino – todo está en orden. Sin embargo, no creo que el Raikage acepte la alianza después de…

— Descuide Hokage – dijo Oziel – yo me encargue de todo. Después le daré los detalles

— Tú, eres una Jinchuriki, ¿verdad? – dijo Kushina acercándose a la chica

— Así es – dijo Yugito – soy la portadora del Gato de dos colas, y su nombre es Nibi

— Pues eres una chica con mucha fuerza y habilidad. Te felicito – Kushina miro a los dos jóvenes – veo que hacen una bonita pareja

— ¡No! – se alarmaron los dos chicos mientras se sonrojaban

— Bueno, somos buenos amigos – dijo Yugito aferrándose al brazo de Oziel

— Si, por supuesto – el chico estaba muy apenado y avergonzado

— Ya firme el acuerdo – dijo Minato entregando el pergamino a la chica – los recibiremos en los siguientes Exámenes Chunin

— Estaremos listos Hokage – la chica hizo una reverencia y se acercó a Oziel – ya debo volver

— Nos veremos después – Oziel le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la chica y después esta desapareció en el mismo portal muy sonrojada

— Y, ¿Cuándo se casan? – la pregunta burlona de Kushina, hizo sonrojar al pobre guerrero

— ¡Aún es muy pronto! – dijo Oziel mientras pensaba – _No sé si se me permita hacer eso_

— Supongo que ahora te quedaras en la aldea Oziel – dijo Minato

— Así es, termine mi entrenamiento y me gustaría apoyar a Naruto y su generación para que se conviertan en grandes Shinobis

— Si te quedaras, me gustaría poner a prueba tus habilidades. Así también podría ponerte un rango como ninja

— No tengo ningún problema con eso. Mientras tenga algo que hacer y pueda apoyar a la aldea

— También necesitaras un lugar donde quedarte – dijo Kushina – podrías instalarte en nuestra casa

— Le agradezco, pero me gustaría tener mi propio departamento

— Muy bien. Te daré uno y mañana realizaremos una evaluación de tus habilidades

Después de eso, a Oziel se le asignó un departamento. Fue una gran coincidencia que recibiera el departamento que hubiera tenido Naruto si la historia lo hubiera dejado huérfano. Ya una vez que llego empezó a instalarse. Lleno su ropero con algunas capas y ropa extra que consiguió en sus viajes. Instalo una repisa donde coloco su espada y también coloco algunas armas ninja, entre las que destacaban varios kunai de tres puntas, similares a los de Minato. Al terminar de desempacar, preparo unos sellos de seguridad y de detección para emergencias. Al terminar con su labor, salió a buscar algo de comer y ya tenía listo un lugar en específico. Llego al puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a Naruto y Hinata juntos.

— Eres tu Oziel – dijo Naruto muy alegre – ya no tuve el tiempo de conocerte, de veras

— Saludos "chiquillos" – saludo Oziel de una forma que le gustaba hablarle a los niños

— Hola Oziel-san – dijo Hinata con una linda sonrisa

— _¡Que hermosa!_ – pensó Oziel – en fin, me recomendaron este Ramen

— Hizo la elección correcta. Este es el mejor, de veras

— Pues, ¡A darle!

Entre platicas y comidas, los dos jóvenes amigos empezaron a conocer al guerrero, el cual les conto una historia falsa de que era un viajero de tierras lejanas que Minato había conocido durante la guerra y que se convirtieron en camaradas. Durante la conversación física, Oziel se comunicaba con Kurama dentro de Naruto. Al verlo, vio con orgullo que no se encontraba enjaulado y el espacio mental donde se encontraba era una hermosa y tranquila pradera verde.

— Veo que al final tenía razón, ¿verdad Kurama? – dijo Oziel dentro de la mente de Naruto

— Así es – dijo Kurama mientras dormía con mucha tranquilidad – ellos son ahora mi familia

— Me da gusto oír eso – dijo Oziel – y prepárate, porque se vienen tiempos difíciles y con muchas batallas

— Este mocoso es muy hábil, igual que su padre. Te sorprenderá lo que podemos hacer

— Y tú te sorprenderás de lo que yo he conseguido

Oziel salió de su espacio mental y continuo con la conversación con Naruto y Hinata, después de haber comido varios tazones de Ramen, empezaron a caminar por la aldea. Naruto le contaba a su nuevo amigo que en dos días seria la asignación de equipos y que deseaba que le asignaran en un equipo con Hinata. Aunque Oziel sabía que eso no iba a suceder, le ayudo a mantener las esperanzas. En eso, Oziel les menciono de la prueba que Minato le pondría para medir su nivel y ambos niños decidieron estar presentes para ver sus habilidades. Llego el momento de la despedida y los chicos se despidieron de Oziel. Este camino hacia su departamento y llego muy cansado. En eso, algo resonó en su cabeza y sabía que le estaban llamando. Extendió su mano derecha y vio una marca con forma de dragón que tenía a forma de un sello.

— Ya quieren venir – dijo el chico con burla – lo dejare para mañana. Yugito me mataría si se enterara

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomo un baño y se dispuso a dormir para su gran día de mañana. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó a buena hora. Se arregló, desayuno algo ligero y salió a toda prisa hacia el campo de entrenamiento que le asignaron: el número 7. Llego y vio que la familia del Hokage ya lo esperaba, al igual de varias de las cabezas de los clanes ninja y varios Jounnin. Entre los líderes de los clanes destacaban los del clan Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuga. También estaban los representantes de la parte civil, encabezados por la familia Haruno y el líder actual del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa y sus dos hijos. Además, había varios ANBU rodeando la zona. Al lado de los líderes, también estaban sus herederos, lo cual emociono más a Oziel, porque podría conocerlos.

— Gracias a todos por venir – empezó a hablar Minato – les pedí que vinieran aquí para que conocieran a un buen amigo. Oziel fue el que me ayudo a contener al Zorro de nueve colas hace 12 años y salvo mi vida y la de mi familia

Esas palabras impresionaron a Naruto, a sus amigos y a varios de los líderes.

— Gracias a su lealtad y compromiso, también consiguió el tratado de paz con la aldea de Kumo. Y como una prueba a sus habilidades, el día de hoy será medido en las cuatro habilidades de un ninja: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y Taijutsu. Esto nos permitirá integrarlo de forma adecuada a nuestra plantilla Shinobi – Minato miro a Oziel - ¿Estás listo?

— Por supuesto Hokage – Oziel lanzo su capa, la cual creo un pequeño cráter en el suelo

— ¿Eso es…? – Gai quedo impresionado con eso

— Una capa de entrenamiento – Oziel mostro los sellos que llevaba la capa por dentro

— ¡Que increíble! – gritaron Lee y Naruto

— Bien, empecemos con Ninjutsu – dijo Minato poniéndose al frente y a su lado Fugaku y Kakashi – veamos si puedes repeler nuestros jutsus

— Entendido – Oziel se colocó en una postura de combate

Gai reconoció esa postura como el estilo del Dragón, un estilo que se creía extinto.

— **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flor de Fénix** – Fugaku lanzo un potente jutsu al guerrero frente a el

— **Estilo de Agua** : **Jutsu Ala de Dragón de Agua –** Unas enormes alas de dragón se levantaron detrás de Oziel y bloquearon la técnica de fuego

En eso, Oziel vio como dos Kunai de Minato pasaron detrás de él. Al instante, dos clones de Minato se preparaban para golpearlo con un Rasengan, pero las técnicas atravesaron el cuerpo de Oziel, probando que usaba la misma técnica de Obito. Oziel sujeto a los dos clones de sus manos y los lanzo con fuerza hacia Fugaku que los recibió de impacto. En eso, Kakashi apareció detrás de el con su Cuchilla Relámpago en sus manos. Pero el caballero la detuvo con una sola mano y también lanzo a Kakashi hacia donde estaban los otros dos ninjas. Oziel dio un gran salto y preparo otro jutsu.

— **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Cometa Dragón** – Oziel empezó a ser cubierto de varias rocas atraídas a su cuerpo, dándole forma a una cabeza de Dragón

El guerrero cubierto cayó en picada a gran velocidad, mientras una capa de fuego lo cubría. Al impactar, varias de las rocas del ataque encendidas en llamas saltaron hacia Minato, Fugaku y Kakashi, los cuales las esquivaron muy apenas. Cuando el ataque termino, unos látigos verdes salieron de la tierra y empezaron a atraparlos por completo, dejándolos inmóviles.

— **Estilo de Madera: Jutsu Prisión de Látigo Cepa –** Oziel había terminado su Jutsu con la captura de sus oponentes

— Bien, es suficiente – hablo Minato con un poco de dificultad, pero Oziel lo soltó junto a los demás – tu Ninjutsu es muy avanzado

— Disculpa – empezó a hablar Fugaku – note que tienes más de un elemento afín, pero mi Sharingan no puede copiar esos jutsus

— Es verdad – Oziel mostro su marca de Dragón en su brazo derecho – los Jutsus que utilice son del Clan de los Dragones y tienen una protección para que nadie los copie. Solo con el permiso de un miembro, uno puede aprender el Jutsu

— Entonces es verdad – dijo Gai integrándose a la conversación – esa postura que mostraste antes, es el Estilo de combate Dragón. Uno muy antiguo

— Así es, pero a su tiempo sabrán de eso

— Entonces, tu eres el que llaman "El ninja Dragón" – dijo Itachi de forma analítica – se ha escuchado tu nombre en varias de las aldeas ninja

— No creí que me pondrían ese sobrenombre – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso – pero es igual

Las palabras del Uchiha mayor impresionaron a todos los jóvenes ninja, pues habían escuchado que ese sujeto era poderoso. Una vez aclaradas las dudas, la siguiente demostración seria Genjutsu. Para esa prueba fueron seleccionado Kurenai y Shisui Uchiha. Kurenai fue la primera en hacer uso de sus Genjutsu, pero Oziel no parecía reaccionar ante ellos. En eso, Kurenai nota que su cuerpo esta inmóvil. Al ver hacia abajo, se da cuenta que es atrapada por una planta carnívora que está sujetandola con sus lianas. Desesperada desase la ilusión y cae derrotada. Shisui es el siguiente. Activa su Mangekyo Sharingan y al parecer, logra atrapar a su víctima en un Genjutsu. Todo parece estar rodeado de fuego, mientras se ve un gran meteoro caer sobre el caballero. Oziel levanta la vista revelando su Rine Sharingan y destruye la ilusión.

— Pero, ¿Cómo pudiste repeler mi Genjutsu? – dijo Shisui con mucha sorpresa

— Perdona, pero gracias al poder de los dragones – Oziel cambia rápido sus ojos para que se muestren unos ojos amarillos con una iris rasgada – soy inmune a los Genjutsu. Pero tú no…

En eso, Shisui ve como una sombra negra se levanta detrás del guerrero. Esta toma la forma de un dragón y con un rápido movimiento, se lanza sobre el Uchiha mostrando sus colmillos, y atacando. En el mundo real, Shisui cae noqueado, dejando impresionados a todos.

— Me disculpo – dijo Oziel pasándoles chakra a Kurenai y Shisui – creo que me pase

— Con eso queda aprobado la parte del Genjutsu – dijo Minato – ahora sigue Taijutsu. Hiashi, Gai les toca

— Llego mi turno – dijo Gai estirando sus brazos y piernas - ¡Encenderé mis llamas de la juventud al máximo!

— Estoy ansioso – dijo Oziel quitándose la espada de la cintura – Lord Hiashi, espero que sea un buen combate

— Yo también – dijo el Hyuga poniéndose en posición de combate

Gai ya había visto la velocidad del guerrero por la demostración de Ninjutsu, así que se iría a la segura. Activo la tercera puerta de chakra y dio un gran salto para dar una poderosa patada. Pero Oziel la detuvo con una sola mano, mientras de su cuerpo salía desprendido vapor caliente. Gai se apartó y preparo otro golpe, pero antes de darse cuenta, Oziel estaba frente a él y con 5 puñetazos en el estómago, Gai quedo totalmente derrotado. Todos quedaron totalmente impresionados, en especial Rock Lee al ver a su maestro derrotado con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Por qué sale vapor de su cuerpo Oziel-san? – pregunto Neji mientras veía al sujeto con su Byakugan – siento mucha alteración en su chakra. Como si se elevara la temperatura y presión arterial

— Buena observación chiquillo – dijo Oziel levantando su puño derecho – esto se llama "Gear Second". Es similar a las puertas del chakra, pero con más control y capaz de activarse y desactivarse más rápido. Además, el poder de los dragones me protege de sus consecuencias

— Se ve que le cuesta mucho esfuerzo usarlo – dijo Kakashi

— Sí, pero puedo recuperarme – Oziel desactivo la técnica – solo necesito recuperar la energía con un buen banquete

— Unos cuantos tazones de Ramen y se recuperara, de veras – dijo Naruto muy emocionado

— Exactamente – Oziel dirigió la vista hacia Hiashi – disculpe la interrupción Lord Hiashi. Continuemos

— De acuerdo – Hiashi activo su Byakugan y se preparó para pelear

Primero lanzo una Palma de Vacío, pero el guerrero la desvió con su brazo. Hiashi sabía que él era rápido y poderoso así que decidió usar su mejor técnica. En un gran salto, se posiciono delante de él y uso los 8 Trigramas, 64 Palmas. Al terminar, Oziel seguía de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado. En eso, levanto su mano frente al rostro de Hiashi.

— Lo siento, solo será un momento de dolor – Oziel levanto la vista mostrando unos ojos de Dragón - ¡Palma de Dragón!

Una poderosa ráfaga salió disparada del cuerpo de Hiashi, para después caer inconsciente. Hana, la esposa de Hiashi, Hinata, Hizashi y Neji quedaron sorprendidos al ver una perfecta réplica de la Palma de Vacío, pero en una forma mucho más potente.

— Perdone Lord Hiashi – dijo Oziel curando a su oponente – y antes de que diga algo sobre mi técnica, es una variante de la Palma del Vacío. Si piensa que es una copia, le prometo no volver a usarla

— Veo que tienes mucho respeto por los demás, además sabe usarla muy bien – Hiashi se levantó mientras su esposa lo ayudaba – tienes mi respeto joven guerrero

— Le agradezco – dijo Oziel devolviendo el gesto

— Bien, solo queda la demostración de Kenjutsu – dijo Minato – Asuma, Itachi y algunos ANBU se encargaran de eso

— ¡Yo le doy su espada, de veras! – Naruto se acercó a la espada de Oziel en el suelo

— ¡No, espera! – Oziel tomo la espada antes de Naruto – lo siento Naruto, pero mi espada solo puedo levantarla yo

— ¿En serio? – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa si la tomo?

— Depende de quien quiera hurtarla. En tu caso, empezaría a robar tu chakra de forma violenta

— Ah, ya veo – dijo el chico un poco nervioso – bueno, le deseo buena suerte

Oziel le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y camino al centro del campo de batalla. Frente a él, estaban sus oponentes: Itachi activo su Sharingan y saco una pequeña espada, Asuma preparo sus cuchillas de viento y los ANBU sacaron sus kunai. Oziel levanto su espada y la lanzo al aire con mucho impulso. En eso, hizo una seña a sus oponentes para que lo atacaran. Creyendo que estaba confiándose, Asuma y los demás se lanzaron a gran velocidad para atacarlo. En un parpadeo, la espada cayó en las manos del guerrero y solo hizo un corte transversal, mientras sus oponentes pasaban a su lado y mantenían la postura de ataque. Oziel se incorporó y guardo su espada. Al escucharse el sonido de la espada chocando con la funda, las armas de Asuma, de Itachi y los kunai de los ANBU se hicieron pedazos. Luego todos cayeron al suelo con una sola cortada no letal y muy pequeña en sus mejillas. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por eso, en especial la familia Uchiha. Sasuke estaba deseando que el misterioso guerrero lo entrenara para volverse más fuerte y superar a su hermano.

— Creo que terminamos – dijo Oziel dándoles energías a los caídos

— Creo que si – Minato giro la vista hacia los demás presentes - ¿Tienen algo que comentar?

— Solo una observación – hablo Shikaku – la mayoría de sus técnicas involucran a los Dragones. ¿Acaso usted tiene un contrato con ellos?

— Así es – dijo Oziel mostrando de nuevo su marca en el brazo – durante mis viajes encontré "El valle de los Dragones" en donde los dragones residen

— ¿Puede invocar uno? – dijo Inoichi

— *suspiro* no quería hacerlo aún, pero ya que estamos aquí – Oziel hizo una señal a los demás para que se alejaran – no se alarmen ni nada

Oziel mordió su dedo pulgar y con la sangre remarco su marca de dragón. Hizo las posiciones de manos y activo el jutsu en invocación. Un enorme círculo de invocación color purpura aprecio en el suelo. En una gran nube de humo apareció un enorme dragón de pelaje blanco y un poco esponjoso, cola esponjosa y unos cuernos blancos en su cabeza. Su cabeza terminaba en forma de punta. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por el inmenso dragón. Kushina no pudo evitar ver de forma tierna al dragón. En eso, Oziel se acerca y levanta su mano. El dragón agacho la cabeza para ser acariciado.

— ¡Que increíble! – dijeron Naruto y Kushina

— Es muy diferente a la imagen que tenia de los dragones – dijo Fugaku acercándose – se ve que es el muy delicado

— No todos son iguales señor Fugaku – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso – y es "ella"

— ¡¿Qué?! – fue la reacción de los demás

Al momento, el dragón empezó a brillar y este se encogió. Del resplandor salió una pequeña niña de cabello blanco largo atado en dos listones Usaba un vestido blanco con rosa de aspecto tribal, unas medias blancas y zapatillas rojas. Tenía su cola más pequeña y con punta esponjada y sus cuernos blancos en la cabeza.

— ¡Que linda! – fue el grito de Kushina, Mikoto y Hana

— Puedes presentarte – dijo Oziel a la pequeña que estaba muy apenada

— Hola, mi nombre es Kanna Kamui – la pequeña se presentó ante todos – un gusto conocerlos

— Ella me fue asignada para que aprenda a mezclarse con los humanos – dijo Oziel acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña – pero esperaba a llamarla después. Las "dragonas" o chicas dragón son un poco posesivas

— Ah, ya veo – dijo Kushina golpeando su palma con su puño – entonces no querías invocarla con Yugito presente y…

— ¡No lo diga señorita Kushina! – dijo Oziel muy nervioso – ella y Kanna son muy celosas conmigo

— Valla guerrero – dijeron la mayoría con la reacción de Oziel

— Bueno Kanna, es hora de que vuelvas… - Oziel fue detenido por la pequeña que se aferró a el

— Yo quiero quedarme con Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña apegándose al guerrero

— Pero… no puedes quedarte conmigo…

— Ella puede quedarse con nosotros – dijo Kushina arrodillándose a su altura – así aprenderá a mezclarse con los humanos. ¿Qué piensas pequeña Kanna?

— … está bien – la pequeña estaba muy apenada pero feliz

— Es un poco tímida, pero se adapta con facilidad – dijo Oziel – puede pelear, claro a su manera. Pero con disciplina podría ser una gran ninja

— ¿Yo una ninja? ¡Wow! – dijo la pequeña con alegría

— Buscare un equipo donde asignarla – dijo Minato - ¿Alguien más quiere preguntar o decir algo?

Ningún presente dijo nada, pues ya habían visto suficiente.

— Entonces es oficial – Minato saco dos bandas de Konoha, una azul y una roja – con esto, hago oficial su integración a la aldea de la Hoja. Oziel, eres un Jounnin de elite. Y la pequeña Kanna será una Genin

— Gracias Lord Hokage – dijo Oziel con una reverencia

— Gracias Hokage-sama – dijo Kanna imitando a Oziel

— Bien, yo digo que vallamos a celebrar, de veras – dijo Naruto muy animado – Sasuke, Hinata, ¿quieren venir?

— ¿Pu-puedo ir padre, madre? – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

— Claro hija – dijo Hana con una sonrisa, mientras Hiashi asentía con una sonrisa relajada

— Gracias

— Sasuke cariño, ve y diviértete – dijo Mikoto Uchiha

— Si, gracias – dijo el joven un poco animado

La familia Uzumaki se fue muy animada junto a los amigos de su hijo y los nuevos, mientras las demás familias se retiraban a sus hogares. Todos fueron a Ichiraku a comer Ramen. Naruto hablaba muy animadamente con Oziel y Kanna, la cual tomaba un poco de confianza, en especial con Kushina y Hinata, pues las dos eran muy amables con ella. Sasuke solo pensaba la forma de pedirle entrenamiento a Oziel, pero debía buscar la forma de hacerlo. Después de unos cuantos tazones, Kushina decidió acompañar a Hinata y Sasuke a casa y después mostrar a Kanna su nuevo hogar, mientras Minato y Oziel se dirigían a la torre Hokage. Una vez llegaron, empezaron a hablar sobre los futuros planes, donde el guerrero le conto algunas cosas sobre sus viajes y su trato con los dragones.

— Entonces, ¿Quieres ser el sensei del equipo 7 junto a Kakashi? – dijo Minato terminando de escuchar la decisión de Oziel

— Así es. Todo sea por el bien de ellos – Oziel explico su plan al Hokage – Naruto necesitara empezar a usar el chakra de Kurama. La señorita Kushina ya empezó con eso, yo solo lo reforzare; Sasuke no tiene el deseo de venganza que tendría por la masacre Uchiha, pero aun desea superar a su hermano, Kakashi y yo lo instruiremos; Sakura necesitara mucho apoyo, la instruiré en el Ninjutsu médico y aumentare sus reservas de chakra, además tengo una sorpresa para ella; por ultimo queda Kakashi

— ¿Qué planeas para él?

— Hacer que se vuelva más responsable. El sigue aferrado al dolor del pasado y debo ayudarlo a superarse a sí mismo

— ¿Qué paso con el asunto de Obito? Dijiste que traerías a…

— Lo hice, pero como le dije, no puedo intervenir demasiado. Solo hice algunos movimientos que después vera usted

— Entonces ya está decidido

En eso, entraron a la oficina algunos Jounnin, entre ellos Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi. Después de hablar algunos términos, Minato empezó la asignación de equipos.

— Entonces, quedaran así los equipos Genin – dijo Minato – el equipo #7 estará a cargo de Kakashi y Oziel. Con Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

— ¿Por qué ellos serán dos senseis? – pregunto Asuma mientras exhalaba un poco de humo de su cigarrillo

— Son cuestiones de enseñanza que quiero implementar en ese equipo – dijo Minato, dejando un poco tranquilo a Asuma – el equipo #8 a cargo de Kurenai estará compuesto por: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Kanna Kamui

— ¿Tendré a la pequeña dragón conmigo? – dijo la sensei un poco nerviosa

— Descuide – dijo Oziel mientras levantaba un paquete de chocolates – ella puede obedecer, pero sea muy específica con las ordenes, porque puede tomárselo muy literal

— De acuerdo – Kurenai tomo la bolsa de chocolates con duda - ¿Y esto?

— Le gustan esos chocolates. Cuando haga algo bien, dele uno y frote su cabeza. Le gusta que le hagan sentir bien con sus éxitos

— Es una niña pequeña en verdad – dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

— Por ultimo – continuo Minato – el equipo #10 a cargo de Asuma estará compuesto por: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka

— Bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Asuma

— Por cierto Asuma-sensei – dijo Oziel entregando unas nuevas cuchillas al fumador – reconstruí sus cuchillas y las reforcé con chakra de Dragón, ahora serán más resistentes y letales. Tómelo como una disculpa por lo sucedido con las anteriores

— Supongo que te juzgue mal – dijo Asuma estrechando su mano – sin rencores

— De acuerdo

— Bien, mañana será la presentación con sus equipos Genin. No lleguen tarde – Minato dijo eso mirando a Kakashi

Así, la noche llego a su fin. Después de una demostración un poco cansada, Oziel llego a su departamento y se preparó para dormir. Mañana empezaría su labor como sensei del equipo #7 al lado de Kakashi, mientras que Kanna empezaría a interactuar con los humanos. Simplemente no podía contener la emoción.

 **Estaba por empezar algo sorprendente…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola compañeros. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron un review a esta historia. En verdad me siento muy bien del apoyo que recibe. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Como se dieron cuenta, hay varios crossover en este cap, pero les prometo no habra tantos. Los reto a adivinar que series fueron incluidas. En fin, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Sin mas, me despido. Gracias por todo y espero seguir leyendo sus reviews.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	4. La prueba de los cascabeles

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 3: La prueba de los cascabeles y la primera interacción NaruHina**

En la academia ninja había mucha emoción. Todos los Genin estaban listos para conocer a sus nuevos sensei y saber con qué equipo quedarían. En el aula, Naruto llego muy emocionado al lado de Kanna, la cual usaba su banda ninja a modo de diadema, pero Kushina cambio el color del listón para que este fuera color purpura. Como era de costumbre, Naruto se sentó al lado de su amiga Hinata y Kanna al lado de la chica. En eso, ella dirige su mirada hacia la ventana con un poco de impresión.

— ¿Qué sucede Kanna-chan? – dijo Naruto al ver a su pequeña amiga distraída

— No es nada Naruto-kun – dijo la pequeña desviando la mirada con brillo en los ojos – creo que estoy emocionada

— Yo igual, al fin seré un ninja de verdad, de veras

Lo que Kanna no dijo, es que afuera, sobre la rama de un árbol, Oziel miraba todo con una sonrisa. Quería cuidar de Kanna y ver todo con respecto a la asignación de equipos y cuando la pequeña dragón se enfocó en él, le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada. Después de eso, todo fue igual que siempre: el pleito de las fans de Sasuke por querer estar a su lado o en su equipo, encabezadas con Sakura e Ino, los suspiros perezoso de Shikamaru afirmando que todo es problemático, el sonido de las papas de Chouji siendo devoradas, la seriedad de Shino, una leve confrontación entre Naruto y Kiba por estar muy pegado a Hinata, aunque quien quedo muy feliz fue Kanna porque se encariño con Akamaru. En eso, el silencio se hizo presente cuando al salón entraron Iruka-sensei, seguido por el Hokage Minato.

— Buenos días clase – dijo Iruka sacando una lista – el día de hoy, Lord Hokage está aquí para darles unas palabras de aliento antes de que les diga cuáles serán sus nuevos equipos

— Gracias Iruka-sensei – dijo Minato – solo quiero decirles unas cosas. Están por entrar a una nueva etapa de su vida. La vida de un ninja está llena de desafíos y retos que los pondrán siempre a prueba. No desistan de su camino, aprendan a trabajar en equipo con sus nuevos compañeros y no dejen que la Voluntad de Fuego heredada de nuestros ancestros muera. Les deseo lo mejor

— Gracias Hokage – dijo Iruka – ahora empezare con la asignación de equipos

Las palabras de Minato fue algo que Oziel le sugirió la noche pasada para motivar más a los ninjas. El resultado fue un Naruto más que listo y dispuesto, una Hinata más motivada y una pequeña Kanna muy emocionada. Después de un rato, los equipos seguían siendo asignados.

— El equipo #7 será compuesto por: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno….

— ¡Si! ¡Estoy en el mismo equipo de Sasuke-kun! – Sakura estaba emocionada

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun! – fue el grito de Ino en forma de derrota

— Hinata-chan, ¿porque todas querían estar con Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Kanna a su nueva amiga

— Bu-bueno, ellas piensan que es muy lindo y guapo – dijo la oji perla

— ¿Y tú no piensas que es lindo y guapo?

— No, para mí no lo es. Yo, pienso en otro chico al respecto

— ¿Quién?

— Bu-bueno… - la pobre Hinata estaba muy sonrojada por la insistencia de la pequeña dragón, así que señalo al chico rubio que estaba a su lado hablando con Sasuke

— Oh, ¿Te gusta Naruto-kun?

— No lo digas así – dijo Hinata cubriendo la boca de Kanna – él no lo sabe

— Oh, deberías decírselo. Yo se lo digo siempre a Oziel-sama

— ¿Y él no tiene novia? Kushina-san menciono a una chica amiga suya llamada Yugito… - Hinata se detuvo al ver la mirada furiosa de la pequeña

— Yugito…. Ella es una ladrona – dijo la pequeña con celos

— Ya-ya veo – pensó la pequeña Hyuga – _Aunque yo me pondría igual si alguien quisiera alejarme de Naruto-kun_

— Bien – Iruka volvió a retomar la palabra – como decía, el equipo #7 será dirigido por Kakashi Hatake y Oziel D. Mario

— ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se asustó al escuchar el ultimo nombre – mi mama dijo que él es un poderoso ninja y muy temible

— ¡Si, genial! – dijo Naruto muy emocionado – ¡Voy a ser entrenado por Oziel, de veras! ¿No estas emocionado Sasuke?

— Supongo que podre aprender de el – dijo Sasuke, ocultando su emoción interna

— Oh, yo quería estar con Oziel-sama – dijo Kanna muy deprimida

— Tranquila Kanna-chan – dijo Hinata animando a su nueva amiga – puede que incluso quedes con alguien mejor

— El siguiente, el equipo #8 lo conforman: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Kanna Kamui. Su sensei es Kurenai Yuhi

— ¡Wow! – dijo la pequeña dragón abrazando a Hinata - ¡Estaré contigo Hinata-chan!

— Yo también estoy feliz

— ¿Por qué me toco estar con una niña pequeña? – dijo Kiba con enojo

— … - Kanna fue rápidamente a su lado y tomo su brazo

— ¿Pero qué…?

Antes de poder reaccionar, Kiba fue envuelto por una poderosa descarga eléctrica y cayó al suelo totalmente chamuscado. Todos quedaron muy impresionados, menos Naruto que se burlaba de la mala suerte de Kiba.

— Que te sirva de lección – dijo Naruto – nadie molesta a Kanna-chan ¿Verdad Kanna-chan?

— Kiba es malo – dijo la chica con cierto enojo

Después de ese altercado, se dio un pequeño receso antes de poder conocer a sus sensei. Kanna se dispuso a almorzar con Hinata y Naruto estaba con ellas. Un poco más retirado, Sakura y Sasuke compartían su almuerzo, a petición de la peli rosada que insistió en comer al lado de su nuevo compañero, pero Sakura miraba de vez en cuando al grupo de Naruto y Hinata y los veía muy unidos. Ella deseaba que Sasuke fuera así de unido a ella. Después del receso, todos volvieron al aula donde fueron llamados por sus respectivos sensei. Cuando le toco al equipo #8, Kanna y Hinata se despidieron de Naruto, esta última le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero el rubio se giró a despedirla, haciendo que terminaran dándose un pequeño beso en los labios. Esto causo que Naruto se alterara y se pusiera muy nervioso y que Hinata se desmayara.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Hinata! – dijo el rubio muy asustado al ver a su amiga desmayada - ¡No quería hacer, bueno, si quería, digo, aarrrggghh!

— Naruto-kun es un pervertido – dijo Kanna cargando a su desmayada compañera mientras salía del salón

Después de unos minutos, Oziel llego al aula, pero aún no había rastro de Kakashi.

— Oye Naruto – dijo Sakura - ¿Acaso tú y Hinata son novios?

— ¡¿Qué?! – dijo el rubio más rojo que el cabello que su madre - ¡No! ¡So-solo somos a-amigos!

— Ese beso parecía más que el de un simple amigo – dijo Sasuke con burla

— Tranquilos chiquillos – dijo Oziel – hasta los mejores amigos tienen esos lindos gestos

— ¿Usted los tiene con esa chica llamada Yugito? – dijo Naruto con burla

— ¡Eso no te importa! – dijo el sensei muy apenado

— Como sea, Kakashi-sensei ya se tardó – Naruto se acercó a la pizarra y tomo un borrador, para colocarlo sobre la entrada a forma de broma

— ¿Es en serio? – dijo Sakura – un sensei como el, no caerá con una broma tan tonta como esa

— Eso no lo sabemos – respondió Oziel – pero tengo una mejor idea de una broma

Después de un rato, Kakashi llego al aula, donde vio a Sakura hablar muy animada con Sasuke, mientras Naruto hablaba con una chica muy linda. Tenía el cabello purpura largo y un poco esponjado, sus ojos eran purpuras y usaba un traje oriental muy ajustado color rosa (Nota: similar a Shampoo de Ranma ½)

— ¿Él es su sensei? – dijo la chica con una linda voz mientras corría de forma delicada hacia el – debe ser un hombre muy apuesto y fuerte

— Pu-pues, sí, claro que lo soy – dijo Kakashi muy nervioso y sonrojado

— Pero es un impuntual – dijo Naruto con enojo

— ¡Solo fue una vez! – dijo el peli plateado alarmado

— Bueno, pero eso no importa – dijo la chica abrazando al ninja – a Shampoo le gustan los chicos rudos. Pero a nuestras citas si llegaras puntual ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Ci-citas?! Claro, ¡Claro que sí!

— Pero – la chica empezó a retroceder – tal vez usted prefiera a una chica más linda que Shampoo. Shampoo solo es una simple y sencilla chica

— Claro que no – Kakashi puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica – a mí no me importa nada. Porque tú eres muy hermosa

— ¿Aunque Shampoo no sea una ninja? – pregunto la chica con una mirada tierna

— No me importa

— ¿Aunque Shampoo no sea famosa ni popular?

— No me importa

— ¿Aunque Shampoo sea un hombre? – la voz de la chica se hizo muy grave

— No me impor…. Espera ¿Qué?

— Que mal, me empezabas a caer bien – la chica exploto en una nube de humo revelando a Oziel que empezó a carcajearse junto a Naruto mientras Sasuke reía en silencio - ¡Caíste en algo tan sencillo!

— ¡Debió ver su cara de sorpresa sensei! – dijo el rubio en el suelo

— Eso fue gracioso – dijo Sasuke riendo con tranquilidad

— No puedo creer que mis dos sensei sean unos pervertidos – dijo Sakura con pesar

— Mi primera impresión de ustedes, es que los odio – dijo el ninja con lágrimas caer de sus ojos mientras señalaba a Oziel – sobre todo a ti

— Solo fue una broma – dijo el guerrero calmándose – pero si quieres me vuelvo a transformar para…

— ¡Nunca más en la vida! ¡Rompiste mis ilusiones! – dijo Kakashi muy deprimido y enojado

— Que le sirva de lección para que no llegue tarde – dijo Naruto

Después de esa incomoda bienvenida, todos fueron a la azotea de la academia.

— Bien, lo primero será presentarnos – dijo Kakashi – cada uno dirá su nombre, sus gustos y disgustos y cuál es su sueño o meta

— ¿Podría darnos un ejemplo Kakashi-sensei? – dijo la peli rosa

— De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Sobre mis gustos, no les interesan, al igual que mis disgustos. Y mi sueño, bueno, por el momento no he pensado en eso

— ¿Es en serio? – dijo Oziel con sarcasmo

— No nos dijo nada – dijo Sasuke con molestia

— Mejor denos un ejemplo usted Oziel-sensei – dijo Naruto

— De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario. Me gusta entrenar con los dragones, la justicia, las espadas, una buena conversación y hablar con mi amiga Yugito Nii. Odio la venganza, la injusticia y la coliflor. Y mi sueño, solo puedo decirles que es ver la felicidad de otros. Eso me haría sentir bien

— ¡Eso fue genial, de veras! – dijo Naruto – me toca. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Me gusta el Ramen que hace mi mama y el de Ichiraku. También me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi familia, mis amigos, pero sobre todo con Hinata. No me gusta el tiempo que se tarda el Ramen en estar listo. Y mi sueño, es ser un gran Hokage, como mi padre, de veras.

— Eso suena bien – dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Sakura – te toca a ti

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Pues, me gusta alguien en especial y pues no he pensado mucho en mis disgustos. Y mi sueño, ¡Es muy vergonzoso! – en todo momento, la peli rosada no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke muy ruborizada

— _Típico, esto será difícil_ – pensó Oziel con pesar – te toca a ti

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me gustan los tomates, entrenar con mi familia, sobre todo con mi hermano y un buen combate. Hay algunas cosas que me molestan mucho, sobre todo quienes no son sinceros con sus palabras. Y lo mío no es un sueño, sino una meta. Quiero volverme muy fuerte para ser un buen líder para mi clan y superar a mi hermano

— _Bueno, no esta tan mal_ – pensó Oziel con un poco de tranquilidad

— Bien, ahora lo siguiente es su prueba final como equipo – dijo Kakashi

— Pero, creí que al salir de la academia nos convertíamos en ninjas – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

— Es verdad. Pero necesitan probarle a su sensei que son capaces de trabajar en equipo, en este caso a nosotros dos – concluyo Oziel – y si no aprueban, regresaran a la academia

— ¡¿Qué?! – fue el grito de sorpresa de Naruto y Sakura, mientras Sasuke se mostraba preocupado

— Bien, los esperamos en el campo de entrenamiento a las #7 a las 7 de la mañana y no desayunen, porque podrían vomitar – Kakashi termino las instrucciones mientras desaparecía en un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante

— Esto se puso más difícil – dijo Sasuke preparándose para irse

— Antes de que se vallan, yo les daré un consejo – dijo Oziel – conociendo a Kakashi, es posible que llegue otra vez tarde, así que lleguen a las 8 y desayunen algo ligero como fruta o un buen vaso de leche

— Gracias sensei – dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila

— Bueno, yo iré a buscar a Hinata para saber cómo le fue con su sensei

— Te sigo Naruto – dijo Oziel – también quiero saber cómo le fue a Kanna

— Sasuke, ¿podríamos salir los dos juntos para conocernos mejor? – dijo Sakura muy ilusionada

— Tsk, yo iré a entrenar para mañana – dijo Sasuke saliendo de ahí

— ¡Espérame Sasuke! – Sakura se fue detrás de el

— Ella nunca se va a rendir con el – dijo el guerrero con pesar

— Creo que no, de veras

Oziel y Naruto caminaban en la aldea para ir a comer algo y en el camino se encontraron al equipo #8, pero notaron que Kiba estaba un poco chamuscado. Hinata se ruborizo mucho al ver al chico que le robo su primer beso, mientras que Naruto también se apeno al recordar lo ocurrido.

— ¡Oziel-sama! – Kanna corrió para abrazar al guerrero

— Hola Kanna, ¿Cómo te fue con tu equipo? – dijo el guerrero acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

— Bien, ya tengo nuevos amigos, menos Kiba. Él es malo – Kanna miraba a Kiba con enojo

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento! – dijo el mencionado con desesperación – además no fue a propósito

— Bueno, me gustaría saber que paso. ¿Qué les parece que los invite a comer para que me cuenten todo? – dijo Oziel a los Genin reunidos

— ¡Si/Si, de veras! – gritaron Naruto y Kanna

Todos empezaron a caminar al restaurante de Ichiraku, aunque Naruto y Hinata iban caminando juntos, pero aun apenados. Mientras que Kanna le contaba a Oziel sobre la presentación con su sensei.

 **Flashback Inicio**

Kurenai llevo a sus Genin al área de entrenamiento #8 para conocer a su equipo nuevo y presentarse.

— Bien chicos, espero que estén listos para formar un equipo – dijo Kurenai de forma animada – primero empezaremos con unas presentaciones

— ¿Para qué presentarnos? Después de todo ya nos conocemos desde la academia – dijo Kiba con arrogancia

— En primer lugar, no conocen a Kanna ni ella a ustedes – continuo la sensei – y segundo, ahora que son un equipo, es necesario que conozcan más sobre ustedes mismos para que puedan apoyarse durante las misiones

— Kurenai-sensei tiene razón – hablo Shino – necesitamos conocernos bien entre nosotros para ser más fuertes como equipo

— De acuerdo – dijo Kiba con molestia

— Bien, les daré un ejemplo para que ustedes me imiten. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, me gusta mucho tomar un vaso de vino en las noches, pasar el rato con mis amigas y compañeros como Kakashi y Asuma – al decir ese nombre se sonroja un poco – no me gustan mucho los pasteles o las cosas muy dulces. Mi especialidad son los Genjutsu por sobretodo. Y por el momento no tengo ningún sueño relevante

— Bien, yo sigo – dijo Kiba muy animado – me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y él es Akamaru

— ¡Guau! – ladro el pequeño perrito en la cabeza de Kiba

— Me gusta mucho salir a correr con Akamaru, las peleas con mi madre y la carne seca y odio la comida que no es masticable. Akamaru y yo nos especializamos en atacar juntos usando una técnica especial de nuestro clan. Además nuestro olfato está más desarrollado, lo que nos permite encontrar muchas cosas perdidas. Mi sueño es ser Hokage para que los perros dominen la aldea

— Creo que eso es exagerado – dijo Shino – mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Mi gusto son los insectos por sobretodo. Me gusta comer ensalada y fruta dulce. Odio los alimentos de olor fuerte y los insecticidas. Me especializo en el rastreo y ataque a distancia usando mis insectos. Mi sueño, como el de todos en mi clan, es encontrar insectos raros y únicos

— Bueno, tienes pasión – dijo Kurenai – te toca Hinata

— Bi-bien – la chica tomo valor para hablar – mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Me gusta mucho presionar flores, pasar tiempo con mi familia, sobre todo con mi madre, los rollos de canela y salir a caminar con Na-Naruto – la pequeña oji perla se sonrojo al decir el nombre de su enamorado secreto – no me gusta comer mariscos, como el camarón. He sido entrenada en el estilo del Puño Suave de mi clan, por lo que soy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, mi Byakugan sirve para ver todo a mí alrededor con más detalle y descubrir cosas ocultas. Mi sueño, es ser valiente para caminar al lado de una persona especial

— Sigo yo – dijo la pequeña dragón – mi nombre es Kanna Kamui. Soy una Dragón. Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con mis nuevos amigos y con Oziel-sama, o Elma-sama, la comida dulce y la carne bien cocida y suave. No me gustan mucho las verduras crudas. Aun no se hacer hechizos de dragones, pero soy rápida, fuerte y puedo generar electricidad con mi cuerpo, pero me agoto rápido, por lo que me conecto a un toma corriente para recargar. Puedo volar muy rápido. Mi sueño, es ser muy fuerte como Fafnir-sama o Timaeus-sama y ser una poderosa Dragón que pueda ayudar a Oziel-sama

— ¿Un dragón? – dijo Kiba de forma sarcástica – pero que imaginación tienes

— Es verdad Kiba – dijo Kurenai – Kanna, muéstrales

— Si Kurenai-sensei

La pequeña empezó a desprender un gran brillo y después paso a su forma de dragón. Kiba y Akamaru quedaron muy impactados, mientras que Shino estaba sorprendido, pero era difícil saber que tanto pues sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de sus lentes. Kanna se agacho y Hinata y Kurenai empezaron a acariciar su cabeza, mientras esta última les hacia una invitación a los chicos.

— Por órdenes del Hokage y Oziel, Kanna no puede usar su forma dragón en la aldea o en misiones a menos que sea muy necesario – dijo Kurenai – pero en su forma humana es poderosa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarla a ser una mejor ninja

— Me gusta mucho tu pelaje Kanna-chan – dijo Hinata abrazando parte del cuerpo de la dragón – es muy suave

— Gracias Hinata-chan – se comunicó la dragón telepáticamente

— Sabía que eras impresiónate, pero ahora lo eres mucho más – dijo Shino posando una mano sobre Kanna un poco nervioso

— Pues lo admito, eres increíble – dijo Kiba rodeando a Kanna – eres como un perro gigante y esponjoso

— No soy un perro Kiba, soy una dragón – dijo Kanna levantando su cabeza con cierto enojo

— Ya está bien, perdón – Kiba empezó a olfatear a su compañera para reconocer su olor – pues me gusta tu pelaje, es como el de Akamaru – Kiba vio la cola esponjosa de Kanna y la sujeto – tu cola se siente muy Suave

— ¡Kiba no! – el grito de Kurenai fue demasiado tarde

Al momento, Kanna reacciono de golpe y soltó una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre Kiba, dejando al pobre chico totalmente chamuscado y aturdido.

 **Flashback Fin**

— ¡Eso te pasa por no escuchar antes! – dijo Naruto con burla

— Los dragones son muy sensibles con su cola – dijo Oziel mientras terminaba su tazón de Ramen – para la próxima, se más cuidadoso

— Si, lo sé – dijo Kiba mientras miraba a Kanna – perdona lo que hice. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos

— Yo quiero que seamos amigos – Kanna apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kiba para que la acariciara

— Supongo que nos llevaremos bien después de todo – dijo Kiba acariciando a su compañera

Después de eso, empezó a anochecer y el equipo #8 se separó, con excepción de Hinata que fue acompañada por Naruto a su casa. Oziel y Kanna, se habían retirado a la residencia Uzumaki, pero la verdad es que se encontraban espiando a la pequeña pareja.

— Oziel-sama, ¿Por qué no mejor les dice que se declaren? – dijo Kanna con inocencia

— En una relación, debe nacer de ellos Kanna-chan – dijo Oziel en voz baja – además, es tierno verlos así

— Wooow

En eso, ven a los jóvenes Genin detenerse cerca de la residencia Hyuga para despedirse, pero ambos chicos estaban llenos de nervios.

— Bu-bueno, gracias Naruto-kun por acompañarme a mi casa – dijo la chica un poco apenada

— No es nada Hinata – dijo Naruto igual de apenado – eres mi mejor amiga

— Tú también eres mi mejor amigo

— Hinata, perdóname por lo que paso en la academia. No quería hacer eso. Bueno, si quería, pero no así, es decir…

— No importa Naruto-kun – Hinata detuvo los nervios del rubio con un abrazo – a mi m-me gusto el be-beso

— ¿De verdad? – dijo el chico muy sorprendido

— Si. Después de todo, yo te quiero mucho. Eres más que un amigo para mi

— Yo también te quiero Hinata. Eres lo más importante para mi

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos con mucha ternura y no pudieron evitar unir sus labios en un pequeño e inocente beso. Oziel estaba muy feliz y orgulloso por como terminaron las cosas, mientras que Kanna estaba muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que veía a una pareja besarse. Cuando Naruto y Hinata terminaron, estaban felices, confundidos, pero se sentían mejor que nunca. La pequeña empezó a caminar a la entrada de su casa mientras el rubio la miraba y se despedía con su mano derecha con una mirada de enamorado. Cuando Hinata entro a su casa, Naruto empezó a caminar a su casa lleno de mucha dicha.

— Eso fue increíble – dijo Naruto para sí mismo

— ¿Verdad que si? Pero eso solo fue tu primer beso. Es normal que te sientas así – dijo Oziel caminando a su lado junto con Kanna

— Naruto-kun es un pervertido – dijo Kanna

— No sabía que besar fuera tan… ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí ustedes?!

— Pues quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Pero veo que te fue mejor que bien – dijo el guerrero con un poco de burla

— ¡Eso era privado Oziel-sensei! – dijo el rubio muy avergonzado - ¡No le diga a mi mama o a los padres de Hinata!

— Descuida Naruto, no le diré a nadie. Pero te aconsejo que si te gusta Hinata, lo dejes en claro

— Ella es solo mi mejor amiga – dijo el rubio muy nervioso

— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas – Oziel empezó a caminar con una pequeña risita de burla

— Naruto-kun es un pervertido

Con mucha vergüenza, Naruto regreso a su casa en compañía de su sensei y de Kanna. Una vez que llegaron, Oziel se retiró a su propio hogar para descansar un poco y prepararse para otro día. Al llegar el amanecer, el caballero despertó muy animado. Tomo una ducha, se vistió y preparo su siempre confiable espada. Salió de su departamento y prosiguió su camino al campo de entrenamiento #7. Al llegar, busco la sombra de un árbol y se puso en posición de meditación mientras esperaba a sus alumnos. Dieron las 8 de la mañana y al campo llegaron Naruto, seguido de Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales vieron un poco confundidos a su sensei.

— Buenos días Oziel-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo Sakura acercándose al caballero

— Buenos días chiquillos. Solo estoy meditando – dijo el caballero sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados – la meditación ayuda a ser más perceptivo de lo que te rodea

— ¿Es algo que aprendió de los dragones? – dijo Sasuke

— Así es – Oziel se levantó de un brinco de su lugar – y si pasan esta prueba, les daré un premio muy especial

— ¡Genial, de seguro que pasare, de veras! – dijo Naruto con emoción

— ¿Podría darnos una pista de lo que tenemos que hacer sensei? – pregunto la chica

— No puedo decirles el objetivo de la prueba. Pero les daré un consejo: a veces las mejores estrategias, son opacadas por acciones muy sencillas y obvias.

— No sé si lo entienda

— Lo harás pequeña Sakura – dijo el caballero mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza

Paso una hora, para que por fin apareciera Kakashi, poniendo de excusa que tenía que ayudar a una ancianita a llevar sus cosas a su casa, a lo que Oziel le pregunto si no había visto por el camino a "Shampoo", haciendo que el peli plateado tuviera escalofríos.

— Bien, ahora les explicare en que consiste la prueba – dijo Kakashi sacando dos cascabeles, para darle uno a Oziel – lo único que tienen que hacer, es quitarnos los cascabeles. Quien lo logre, se convertirá en un Genin de manera oficial

— Espero un momento sensei – dijo Sakura – solo hay dos cascabeles. Y nosotros somos tres

— Así es – continuo Oziel – solo dos aprobaran. Deben hacerse a la idea de que algo como esto puede pasar en la vida real. Tomar decisiones difíciles o pensar por uno mismo o por los demás, son decisivos en el campo de batalla

— Esto se puso difícil – dijo Sasuke

— Oziel tendrá un cascabel y yo tendré el otro. Pueden usar cualquier método o técnica que consideren correcta o adecuada – dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un reloj – tienen 5 horas

— Muy bien, ¡Empiecen! – cuando Oziel dio la orden, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras Oziel empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño lago que había cerca – les sugiero que empiecen con Kakashi, pero sino, los espero

Los tres Genin se miraron entre sí, pero sabían muy bien que su otro sensei era más difícil de enfrentar. Así que empezaron a buscar a Kakashi. Había pasado ya una hora y media y Kakashi se encontraba en medio de una pradera, leyendo su siempre confiable libro de pasta naranja. En eso, agacho la cabeza para que varios kunai pasaran sobre él, sin hacerle ningún daño. Desvió la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Naruto y Sasuke con un kunai en las manos. Ambos corrieron hacia el peli plateado y empezaron a pelear contra él, pero este no despegaba su vista del libro. En eso, Sasuke dio un gran salto hacia atrás y preparo su jutsu insignia mientras Naruto se alejaba.

— **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego** – de la boca del Uchiha salió una gran llamarada, pero al acabarse la técnica, solo había un tronco quemado - ¡Rayos! Escapo

— Estuvimos cerca al menos – dijo Naruto llegando con su compañero – Sakura, ¿Lograste ver sus movimientos?

— Si los vi – dijo la peli rosa bajando de un árbol – pero en ningún momento ataco o se defendió. Solo se limitó a esquivar sus golpes

— Él también nos estaba analizando – dijo Sasuke tratando de concentrarse – lo que necesitamos es atraparlo con la guardia baja

— Esperen chicos, ¿Recuerdan lo que nos dijo Oziel-sensei? – dijo Sakura a sus compañeros – creo que tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer, pero necesitamos trabajar en equipo

— ¿Qué pasara con lo del cascabel? – pregunto el rubio

— Ya veremos qué hacer con eso. Explícanos tu plan Sakura

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que la prueba había empezado. Oziel estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un pergamino con tranquilidad. En eso, escucha un ruido arriba del árbol.

— ¿Qué te parece el desempeño del equipo? – dijo Oziel sin despegar la vista del pergamino

— Lo hacen bien, pero no es suficiente – dijo el peli plateado leyendo su libro – no creo que estén a la altura

— Los subestimas. Te sugiero que les prestes más atención. En especial…. ahora

Al decir eso, una lluvia de kunai cayó sobre los dos. Oziel los esquivo y termino de pie en medio del campo al igual que Kakashi. En eso, aparecen Sakura y Sasuke con kunai en mano, preparándose para atacar. Ambos corren hacia Kakashi, el cual se prepara para detenerlos. Pero en lugar de chocar con él, lo pasan de largo y lanzan unas bombas de humo. Cuando el humo empieza a despejarse, aparecen varios clones de sombra del rubio. Los cuales se preparan con un jutsu.

— **Jutsu de Transformación: Jutsu del Harem Sexy** – los clones de Naruto se convirtieron en varias chicas rubias de largo cabello y con un sexy cuerpo desnudo

Kakashi quedo totalmente pasmado ante la idea de Naruto y no pudiendo soportarlo más, salió disparado con una poderosa hemorragia nasal hacia el cielo para caer al suelo totalmente noqueado. Al verlo en el suelo, Sasuke se aproximó a donde estaba el y tomo el cascabel para sonarlo en señal de victoria. Kakashi despertó de golpe y vio que había perdido el cascabel. Los clones desaparecieron en el acto.

— ¿Qué le pareció eso Kakashi-sensei? – dijo Naruto con orgullo – fue derrotado por la más poderosa técnica del mundo

— No puedo creer que funcionara – dijo Sakura con resignación – y lo peor es que fue mi idea

— No te sientas mal Sakura – dijo Oziel detrás de ella – fue una buena estrategia

— Al menos usted no fue… afectado – Sakura volteo para ver a su sensei con orgullo, pero quedo muy decepcionada

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dijo el caballero un poco confundido, para después ver su reflejo en su espada y apreciar una pequeña hilera de sangre salir por su nariz – en mi defensa, me contuve lo más que pude

— Al menos no es tan pervertido como Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sasuke agitando levemente su cascabel – ahora sigue usted

— El mismo truco no funciona dos veces – dijo Kakashi integrándose a la conversación – veamos que pueden hacer ahora

— Tiene razón – dijo Naruto – el consejo que nos dio Oziel-sensei antes funciono, pero ahora….

— Yo lo hare – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – solo espero que funcione

La chica camino hacia donde estaba su sensei, el cual la veía con una sonrisa tranquila. La chica respiro profundamente y miro al caballero con determinación.

— Oziel-sensei

— ¿Si, pequeña Sakura?

— ¿Sería tan amable de darme el cascabel? ¿Por favor? – la chica extendió su mano derecha frente al caballero

— De acuerdo – dijo el caballero con una risa para después poner el cascabel en manos de la chica

— ¡¿Qué?! – fue la reacción del resto del equipo

— "A veces, las mejores estrategias, son opacadas por acciones muy sencillas y obvias" – dijo la peli rosa citando las palabras dichas por su sensei - ¿Verdad, Oziel-sensei?

— Así es pequeña Sakura. Lo hiciste bien

En eso, Kakashi se pone al lado de su compañero sensei y guardo su libro en su bolsillo trasero.

— Bien, han obtenido los cascabeles – dijo Kakashi – pero son solo dos, ¿Quién regresara a la academia

— Ninguno de nosotros – dijo Sasuke muy seguro

— ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto Oziel

— Porque somos un equipo y trabajamos como tal – dijo Naruto muy decidido

— Así es. Si los tres no nos convertimos en ninja, ninguno lo hará – dijo Sakura junto a sus compañeros

Kakashi y Oziel se miraron para después asentir al mismo tiempo.

— Si esa es su última decisión, entonces… - Oziel se detuvo para que Kakashi terminara la oración

— Están aprobados. El equipo #7 empezara con sus labores de ninja a partir de mañana

— ¡Si! ¡Soy un ninja, de veras! – dijo Naruto con alegría mientras Sakura también se mostraba muy emocionada, mientras que Sasuke sonreía con satisfacción

— Antes de irnos a celebrar, tengo unas pequeñas observaciones para cada uno – dijo Oziel, tomando la atención de los presentes – primero: Kakashi, necesitamos más puntualidad

— Supongo que tendré que dejar de ayudar a las ancianitas – dijo el ninja a forma de broma

— Claro – dijo el caballero rodando los ojos – el siguiente eres tu Naruto

— ¿Yo? – dijo el rubio con duda

— Tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti, usando a tus clones de sombra. Vamos a sacarles el mayor provecho posible, ¿Te parece?

— Por supuesto sensei – dijo el rubio muy animado

— Sasuke, tienes grandes habilidades y dominio de jutsus de fuego ¿Supongo que entrenas diario con tu hermano y tu familia, verdad?

— Así es, pero necesito ser más fuerte – dijo el Uchiha con determinación

— Tengo un trato para ti, pero lo trabajaremos después. Si cumples con tu parte, te enseñare un poderoso Jutsu de fuego del clan de los Dragones, mientras que Kakashi ampliara tu repertorio con los jutsus que el ya conoce

— Entonces lo hare

— Por ultimo Sakura – el caballero miro a la chica – tengo tres cosas que decirte: primero, debes recortarte el cabello

— Pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica un poco sorprendida

— Porque es demasiado largo y eso te estorbara en las misiones. En un combate real, el oponente podría utilizarlo en tu contra

— De acuerdo sensei – dijo la chica un poco deprimida

— Lo segundo, te ayudare a aumentar tus niveles de chakra y te instruiré en lo básico del Ninjutsu médico. Así podrás ayudar a tu equipo en situaciones de emergencia

— Eso me parece bien

— Y por último – Oziel hizo unas posiciones de manos y en una pequeña nube de humo, apareció un pequeño cofre de madera con un símbolo de dragón en donde debería haber una cerradura – muerde tu pulgar y pon un poco de sangre en la marca de enfrente

— De acuerdo – la chica se puso un poco nerviosa, pero hizo lo que su sensei le pidió. Cuando coloco su sangre en la cerradura, esta brillo un momento

— Ahora esto es tuyo – dijo Oziel entregándole el cofre

— ¿Qué hay en el cofre sensei? – dijo Naruto mirándolo muy sorprendido

— Dentro se encuentra un gran poder que le regalo a Sakura – al escuchar eso, todos quedaron impresionados – pero al poner tu sangre, se firmó un juramento. Ahora está vinculado a ti. Cuando el cofre sienta que has crecido como una verdadera kunoichi, se abrirá y te entregara ese poder

— Le probare que puedo ser una gran kunoichi sensei – dijo la peli rosa con mucha determinación

— Bien, suficiente por hoy – dijo Kakashi muy sorprendido - ¿No tendrás un regalo para mí?

— Podría transformarme en Shampoo y tendríamos una cita – dijo el caballero con burla

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! – grito el peli plateado con rabia y dolor

— Es una broma. Tengo algo para ti, pero te lo daré después. Ahora vamos por un buen tazón de Ramen. Yo invito

— Se arrepentirá de esas palabras sensei, de veras – dijo Naruto muy emocionado

Y así, todos se fueron a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto y Oziel compitieron por ver quien comía mas tazones de Ramen, ganando el caballero. Después de pagar una gran cuenta, todos se marcharon a celebrar en casa y prepararse para sus misiones del día de mañana. Oziel le pidió a Kakashi que lo acompañara para hablar de algo. Después de un rato caminando, llegaron al monumento de los caídos. El caballero se acercó a donde se apreciaba el nombre de Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara. Paso su mano sobre sus nombres escritos y junto sus manos a forma de respeto, mientras Kakashi lo observaba en silencio.

— Vamos a ser sinceros Kakashi – dijo el caballero dándole la espalda a su compañero – sé que no confías en mí y no te culpo

— Es verdad – dijo el peli plateado con sus manos en sus bolsillos – pero Minato-sensei y su esposa confían en ti, y mucho

— La confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo. Las acciones hablan mucho sobre eso. Dime, ¿Cuál es la primera palabra que viene a tu cabeza cuando me vez?

— Poder y misterio

— Esas fueron dos palabras tramposo – dijo el caballero poniéndose frente a su compañero con los ojos cerrados – pero es verdad

— ¿Y qué planeas?

— Mis planes son secretos, excepto para el Hokage y su esposa. Pero… - al momento, el caballero abrió sus ojos revelando el Rinnegan, dejando muy impresionado a Kakashi – no quiero obligarte a confiar en mi así de simple. Quiero probarte que puedo ser de confianza para ti

— ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – dijo el ninja un poco preocupado y sereno

— Con acciones – Oziel levanto su mano derecha a forma de saludo – te ofrezco mi amistad de forma sincera. Tendrás mis habilidades a tu disposición cuando quieras, solo pido que confíes en mí y no dudes de mis decisiones, así como yo no dudare de las tuyas

— ¿Y si no acepto?

— Me iré de la aldea para siempre y dejare de causarte problemas

— ¿Serias capaz de irte de la aldea solo para ganarte mi confianza?

— Como dije, las acciones son la mejor forma de demostrar la confianza

— Estas un poco loco – dijo Kakashi mientras estrechaba su mano derecha con el caballero – pero creo que los amigos hacemos cosas locas por los demás

— Bien dicho – Oziel hizo unas posiciones de manos y una pequeña nube de humo apareció revelando un frasco con pastillas y una pequeña espada – esta medicina te permitirá aumentar la resistencia y fuerza de tu Sharingan. La espada, es similar a la que tenías de joven. Fue forjada con el colmillo de un poderoso Dragón

— Esto si es un buen regalo – dijo el ninja tomando los regalos

— Y este es tu segundo regalo – Oziel le entrego un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates

— ¿No me digas que tu…? – Kakashi se puso nervioso al recibir esos regalos

— No mal pensado. Son para tu cita. Ella te espera en un restaurante en 30 minutos. Y no, no es Shampoo. Es una chica real

— ¿Por qué tu…?

— No preguntes, solo disfruta. Se amable, carismático y hazla reír. Eso siempre funciona – Oziel empezó a marcharse del lugar mientras empezaba a atardecer

— Pero… yo no sé nada de citas

— ¿Y para que quieres "ese libro" si no aplicas lo aprendido?

— ¿Y si me pongo nervioso?

— Pues… solo quítate la máscara ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y sin más, Kakashi se dispuso a ir a su cita. Al llegar al restaurante, se sorprendió al descubrir a la chica Ayame Ichiraku que la esperaba con un hermoso vestido floreado color purpura con flores amarillas. Esa noche, fue inolvidable para los dos enamorados, mientras Oziel los espiaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora solo seguía prepararse para la primera misión más importante del Equipo #7 y su misión secreta.

 **El viaje al país de las Olas…**

 **Continuara...**


	5. El Viaje al Pais de las Olas

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 4: El Viaje al país de las Olas: Entrenamientos, confrontaciones y más Dragones**

Era mediodía en la aldea de la Hoja, donde una pequeña figura en cuatro patas corría por una pequeña zona llena de arboles escapando hasta detenerse cerca de una pequeña zona donde la luz revelaba su apariencia: un gato. Entre los arboles cercanos, se veían otras siluetas observando al felino, los cuales empezaron a comunicarse con una pequeña radio.

— Aquí Sakura, en posición – la chica estaba sobre una rama, usando un atuendo ninja más profesional, que consistía en su típica vestimenta rosa, usaba unas rodilleras y coderas de malla, unos guantes sin dedos y placas metálicas y su cabello era corto

— Aquí Sasuke, estoy en posición y espero ordenes – el Uchiha usaba su misma ropa, pero llevaba unas vendas en sus muñecas con un sello de almacenaje y en su cinturón llevaba dos bolsas extra de aditamentos y una botella de agua pequeña

— Aquí Naruto, lo tengo en la mira, yo estoy mas cerca del objetivo, de veras – el traje de Naruto estaba un poco mas arreglado, pues usaba una camisa azul de malla debajo de una playera naranja sin mangas. Llevaba el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y sus manos también estaban vendadas y con varios raspones en los brazos

— Bien, prepárense para interceptar al objetivo – dijo Kakashi, el cual llevaba la pequeña espada que le regalo Oziel y las mangas de su traje eran cortas, además de que su cabello se veía un poco mas peinado

— ¡El objetivo empezó a moverse! ¡Captúrenlo! – aviso Oziel, el cual usaba ahora una capa color verde oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla ligero color azul oscuro, una playera ninja color negro con franjas rojas en vertical en la zona del corazón y con una marca de Dragón en su capa.

Naruto y Sasuke salieron rápido persiguiendo al objetivo. En eso, Sakura salto en frente del pequeño gato el cual dio un brinco al asustarse, para después ser atrapado por Naruto.

— Tiene el listón rojo en su oreja – dijo Sakura con el comunicador – Misión cumplida

— ¿Tantos problemas por este gato? – dijo Naruto mientras el animalito trataba de escapar, mientras empezaba a arañar la cara del rubio - ¡Quítate de mi cara!

— Pobre de ti dobe – dijo el Uchiha mirando a su compañero en problemas mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Un poco lejos de ahí, Kakashi y Oziel se detenían mientras confirmaban el éxito de su misión con cansancio. Oziel saco dos botellas de agua de limonada para enfrentar el calor y le dio una a su compañero.

— Fue una buena misión – dijo el peli plateado un poco cansado

— Si lo fue – dijo el caballero tomando su bebida con calma – pero creo que debemos buscar misiones mas difíciles

— Vamos, a ellos les gustan estas misiones

— Yo no lo creo – el caballero se retiro el comunicador de su oído

— ¿Por qué te…? – antes de que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar algo sucedió

— ¡¿No podemos hacer algo más que estas tontas misiones?! – grito el rubio desde el comunicador, dejando medio sordo a Kakashi

— Te lo dije – dijo el caballero con una risa

Después de un rato, el equipo #7 entregaba al gato de nombre Tora, a su dueña, la cual no dejaba de apretujar a su mascota, el cual lloraba por querer escapar. Con solo ver esa escena, todos, incluso el Hokage tuvo escalofríos.

— Vamos mi precioso Tora – dijo la mujer tomando a su gato en brazos – es hora de volver a casa

— Pobre lindo gatito – dijo Oziel con mucha lastima por la mascota (Nota: Frase de Piolín)

— ¡Nada de pobre! – dijo Naruto con furia señalando su cara arañada - ¡Miren como quedo mi cara! ¡Hinata va a creer que ya no soy apuesto!

— Como si de verdad tuvieras encanto – dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante

— No dirías eso si tu hubieras sido el arañado, pero yo vivo de mi público – dijo el rubio con pesar

— Tranquilo Naruto, además a Hinata no le importara eso – dijo Sakura deteniendo a sus compañeros de pelear

— En fin – dijo Minato recobrando la atención de los jóvenes Genin – aún quedan varias misiones que necesitan cumplir de rango "D", como hacer reparaciones en una vieja granja, recolectar la cosecha de un sembradío, o tal vez…

— ¡Vamos papa! – dijo el rubio con molestia - ¡Queremos una misión de verdad, de veras!

— Estoy con Naruto – dijo Sasuke con determinación – necesitamos una misión que nos permita ser más fuertes

— Valla que son obstinados – dijo Kakashi con pesar - ¿Qué opina sensei?

— Bueno, supongo que una misión de Rango C no les afectara – dijo Minato buscando unos papeles, hasta encontrar el que quería – la misión consiste en escoltar a un arquitecto hacia el País de las Olas y protegerlo hasta que termine la construcción de un puente

— Eso suena bien – dijo Sakura muy relajada – no se escucha difícil ni complicada

— Nunca hay que confiarse pequeña Sakura – dijo Oziel despeinando un poco a la peli rosada

— ¡Sensei! No me gusta que me despeine – la chica hizo un pequeño puchero, mientras se ruborizaba un poco

Durante las primeras semanas después de la prueba de los cascabeles, Oziel se había encargado de entrenar a sus estudiantes enseñándoles técnicas especiales y control y aumento de reservas de chakra. Naruto y Sasuke habían progresado con su control de chakra, sobre todo con la prueba de caminar sobre los arboles con los pies, algo que Sakura domino a la primera. Naruto ya dominaba la forma básica del Rasengan gracias al entrenamiento con su padre y Oziel le enseñaba jutsus de viento, que era su elemento afín; Sasuke mejoro mucho su dominio de armas y más con el uso de su Sharingan, el cual ya tenía dos tomoes. Diariamente Oziel le enseñaba a subir la intensidad de sus jutsus de fuego, por lo que la garganta de Sasuke empezaba a arderle en ratos, por eso llevaba una botella de agua para refrescarse; Sakura la tenía difícil, pues su elemento afín era la tierra, pero no tenía el suficiente Chakra para crear grandes muros de tierra, por lo que su sensei le enseño varios jutsus de inmovilización, para dar asistencia a su equipo. Empezó la práctica de la primera parte del Ninjutsu médico, con lo cual curaba raspones y heridas leves y el caballero le ayudo a incrementar sus reservas de chakra. Durante este tiempo, los que más cariño le habían tomado al caballero fueron Naruto y Sakura, esta última, veía a su sensei como su hermano mayor.

— Deben llevar al señor Tazuna a donde está la construcción y protegerlo hasta que terminen las obras – decía Minato explicando la misión – será trabajo de al menos 3 semanas

— Supongo que podemos hacerlo – dijo Kakashi en un tono normal

— Entonces que así sea – dijo el Hokage haciendo una seña a un ninja en la puerta para que la abrieran - ¡Puede pasar señor Tazuna!

Por la puerta entro un hombre con el cabello color gris y barba. Usaba lentes y tenía la altura y apariencia de un adulto mayor, aunque se veía que un podía trabajar. Llevaba una botella de Sake y usaba una camisa sin mangas color negra y un pantalón gris. Usaba una toalla blanca en su cuello para secar su sudor.

— ¿Ellos serán los que me protegerán? – dijo el hombre un poco ebrio mirando a los Genin – un chico con cara de tonto, una chica con cabello de chicle y un mequetrefe con cara de bandido. Al menos el enmascarado y el de la capucha tipo caperucita se ven fuertes

— ¡No tengo cara de tonto! – protesto molesto Naruto

— ¡Mi cabello no es chicle! – Sakura reacciono enojada ante el comentario

— ¿En serio mi capa parece de caperucita? – Oziel se puso de rodillas muy deprimido por el comentario

— Bueno, supongo que tendré que resignarme – dijo Tazuna tomando más Sake de su botella

— Por personas como usted, es que odio la bebida – dijo Oziel muy serio – pero más importante, ¡Chicos, mi capa no es de caperucita! ¡¿Verdad?!

— Claro que no sensei – dijeron los Genin desviando la mirada con una risita

— ¡Que malos son chiquillos! – Oziel volvió a caer al suelo muy deprimido

— En fin – dijo Kakashi tomando la palabra – nos reuniremos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la salida de la aldea. Preparen ropa y cualquier cosa que necesiten, pues será una misión larga.

— Entendido – los Genin se retiraron mientras Tazuna y Kakashi salían también, dejando a Oziel con el Hokage

— Si te hace sentir mejor, tu capa es genial – dijo Minato desde su lugar un poco nervioso – recuerda que a Kushina y a Kanna les gusta

— A Yugito también – dijo el caballero recuperando la compostura – en fin, estaba esperando esta misión

— Tengo entendido que hay dos ninjas de la aldea de la Neblina que querías salvar

— Así es. Los necesito vivos para que me ayuden con una misión aparte. Involucra al Mizukage Yagura y su biju

— ¿No sería mejor que fueras tú en persona? – dijo Minato un poco preocupado

— Aunque fuera yo, es necesario que mande a otros, pues aun debo ayudar a los chicos a prepararse para los Exámenes Chunin

— Entiendo, ¿Te encontraras con Rin verdad?

— Descuide, llegado el momento, podrá verla de nuevo – Oziel empezó a salir por la puerta – por favor cuide a Kanna en mi ausencia

— No te preocupes

Después de eso, Oziel fue a su departamento y preparo una mochila con varios pergaminos, equipo ninja y otros elementos necesarios. Entre ellos también empaco un estuche metálico con la marca del clan Dragón. En eso, escucha como alguien está corriendo, para después ver su puerta ser derribada, seguido de ser tirado al piso con fuerza. Al recuperarse del golpe, vio a Kanna en su pecho cubriendo su rostro.

— Supongo… que ya te enteraste – dijo Oziel con pesar

— ¡No se valla Oziel-sama! – grito la pequeña pegándose al pecho del caballero

— Con permiso Oziel-sensei – Hinata estaba en la puerta, pues había seguido a la pequeña dragón al saber sobre la misión – Kanna corrió muy rápido y no pude…

— Descuida Hinata – dijo Oziel levantándose poco a poco mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica dragón – Kanna, solo será por unas cuantas semanas. Te prometo regresar lo más pronto posible

— Pero, ¡No quiero quedarme sola! – la pequeña seguía sin despegarse del caballero mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

— No estarás sola. Tendrás al Hokage, a la señorita Kushina y también a tu equipo junto con Hinata. Ellos no te dejaran sola

— Pero…

— Te diré algo – Oziel se puso de rodillas para ver a la pequeña a los ojos – te prometo que te traeré un regalo del lugar donde voy

— ¿Lo promete Oziel-sama?

— Por supuesto. Yo no rompo mis promesas

La pequeña dragón abrazo al caballero mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas. Hinata veía muy enternecida la escena, pues sabía que Kanna era un poco sensible con esas cosas.

— Hinata, ¿Podrías cuidar de Kanna por mí en lo que estoy ausente? – dijo Oziel a la heredera Hyuga

— Por supuesto Oziel-sensei – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa – tenga cuidado en su misión y cuide por favor a Naruto-kun

— Descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ahora si me disculpan, debo reparar una puerta

Después de ese pequeño percance, Kanna y Hinata se retiraron mientras Oziel reparaba su pequeño departamento y terminaba de preparar sus cosas. Al día siguiente, eran las 8 de la mañana y el equipo Genin y Oziel se encontraban listos para irse junto a Tazuna. En eso, vieron algo que nunca creyeron posible: vieron a Kakashi llegar temprano, en compañía de su nueva novia Ayame, la cual lo abrazaba con mucha ternura.

— Ten mucho cuidado en tu misión Kakashi-kun, come bien y tráeme algo de recuerdo por favor – dijo la chica llegando al lugar mientras se despedía

— ¡¿Kakashi-kun?! – los Genin y Oziel estaban demasiado sorprendidos

— Te prometo volver pronto mi hermosa princesa – dijo Kakashi con un aire muy varonil

— Oziel-sensei, ¿Usted es el culpable de esto? – dijo Naruto un poco perturbado

— Creo que esta vez si se me paso la mano un poco – dijo el caballero con pesar

— Apuesto a que usted está igual con la chica llamado Yugito – dijo Sakura con burla

— ¡Eso no les incumbe! – Oziel se ruborizo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la aldea – ya vámonos

— Que pesado – dijo Sasuke con burla – a mí nunca me vera actuando así por una chica

— ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo el caballero deteniendo su caminar mientras sonreía con malicia – antes de que te des cuenta, hare que te tragues esas palabras

Todos empezaron a caminar, excepto Naruto y Oziel que arrastraban a Kakashi, el cual no dejaba de despedirse de Ayame, la cual también lo despedía con una linda sonrisa. Pasaron unas horas mientras caminaban por el bosque. Los Genin estaban emocionados, pues era la primera vez que salían de la aldea en una misión. En eso, Kakashi y Oziel notaron un extraño charco de agua, algo sin sentido pues no había señales de lluvia en la zona. Oziel sabiendo lo que ocurriría, decidió fingir demencia para que sus Genin enfrentaran su primera vista de la realidad.

— Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke – al escuchar sus nombres, los chicos miraron a Oziel – no se desesperen y concéntrense…

Antes de poder continuar, unas cadenas salieron de la nada y atraparon a Kakashi y Oziel, para después ser despedazados. Sakura y Tazuna quedaron muy asustados ante lo que vieron. Dos siluetas saltaron hacia Tazuna levantando dos garras de metal. En eso, Sasuke detuvo a uno con una patada en la barbilla y Naruto salto hacia el frente de la otra silueta dándole un rodillazo en la cara, para hacerlo caer al suelo.

— ¡Naruto, como lo practicamos! – dijo Sasuke haciendo unas posiciones de manos

— ¡Ya estoy listo Sasuke! – Naruto imito a su compañero con otras posiciones de manos

De repente, ambos prepararon un jutsu colaborativo.

— **Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Zarpa de Viento** – Naruto lanzo una gran cuchilla de viento de su brazo

— **Estilo de Fuego** : **Jutsu Balas de Fuego** – Sasuke expulso unas balas de fuego de su boca que se mezclaron con el jutsu de Naruto, haciendo unas cuchillas llameantes

— ¡Maldición! ¡Debemos escapar! – uno de los atacantes trato de moverse un poco aturdido por el golpe, pero sus pies no se movían - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Trampa de Suelo Suave** – Sakura estaba detrás de los atacantes con sus manos en el suelo

El suelo donde estaban los bandidos se volvió suave, como si fueran arenas movedizas, atrapando a los enemigos, los cuales recibieron el jutsu combinado, terminando con varias cortadas y quemaduras en sus cuerpos, perdiendo parte de su ropa.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un buen trago de agua

— Si Sasuke-kun – dijo la peli rosa un poco cansada – Naruto y tú lo hicieron muy bien

— Después de mucha practica lo logramos, de veras – dijo el rubio amarrando a los enemigos

— Lo hicieron muy bien chiquillos – la voz de Oziel se escuchó detrás de ellos mientras se acercaba a Tazuna para cerrarle la boca por la impresión - ¿sigue creyendo que son débiles?

— Cre-creo que me equivoque – el pobre Tazuna estaba muy nervioso – les pido una disculpa

— Creo que en vez de disculparse con nosotros, debería explicarnos que pasa con esta misión realmente – dijo Kakashi a punto de quitarse la cinta del ojo para interrogar a los bandidos

— Deja que yo me encargue de interrogarlos Kakashi – dijo Oziel deteniéndolo – mejor pregúntale a Tazuna sobre lo que paso

Oziel se acercó a los ninjas que estaban amarrados y al verlos a los ojos, Oziel les mostro el Rinnegan y se metió en sus mentes para descubrir sus motivos. Mientras tanto, Tazuna les conto toda la verdad sobre la misión, el peligro que enfrentaban y la amenaza de Gato en su villa. Suplico por la ayuda de los ninjas de la hoja, haciendo que los Genin se sintieran culpables por su situación, hasta que Kakashi y Oziel lo miraron fijamente.

— Usted sí que es un gran actor – dijo Oziel mirando con burla - ¿Qué opinas Kakashi?

— Supongo que alguien tan poderoso como tú no tendría problemas en cumplir esta misión – dijo Kakashi con un deje de burla

— ¿Me estas retando Kakashi? – Oziel fingió sentirse ofendido por la situación – bien, opino que sigamos. Será una buena misión Rango B para que los chiquillos entrenen y se vuelvan más fuertes

— De acuerdo, entonces sigamos – dijo Kakashi

El equipo #7 siguió con su camino, mientras Oziel dejaba un clon de sombras para llevar a los bandidos con las autoridades. Después de unas horas, llegaron hacia la costa donde navegaron en un bote sin motor. Unos momentos después, apreciaron el enorme puente a medio construir y Tazuna explico a fondo los detalles de la poca información que proporciono. Oziel y Kakashi habían notado que la neblina se hacía más densa a cada momento, cosa que los alarmo. Unas horas después, se encontraban caminando de nuevo en un bosque cubierto por la neblina. De repente, el movimiento de unos arbustos los alarmo, para después ver un pequeño conejo blanco saltando por el lugar. Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él para acariciarlo y se encariño rápidamente con él.

— ¡Qué bonito conejo! ¿Puedo quedármelo? – dijo la chica hacia sus dos sensei

— Supongo que no hay problema, pero solo tengo una condición – dijo Oziel mirándola con una sonrisa

— ¿Cuál sería esa sensei?

— ¡Al suelo!

Al instante, Naruto derribo a Tazuna al suelo mientras los demás se tiraban para esquivar una gran espada que termino posándose en un árbol. Al mirar hacia arriba, vieron a un ninja con la cara cubierta por vendas que los miraba de forma desafiante.

— Valla, no creí que habría ninjas hábiles protegiendo al viejo constructor – dijo el ninja mientras bajaba con su espada sobre su hombro

— Zabuza Momochi, un ninja Renegado de la aldea de Kiri – dijo Kakashi revelando la identidad de su enemigo – lo llaman: El Demonio de la Neblina

— También es uno de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla – continuo Oziel con la información – haces honor a tu nombre

— Kakashi el del Sharingan – dijo Zabuza con arrogancia – según lo que se, eres un ninja muy poderoso que ha copiado infinidad de jutsus, pero tú – Zabuza se giró para ver a Oziel – siento que he escuchado de ti, pero no recuerdo donde

— Podría mostrarte mis habilidades – dijo Oziel sacando su espada - ¿Me permites este combate Kakashi?

— Bueno, pero no presumas – dijo el ninja descubriendo su Sharingan – chicos, manténganse protegiendo a Tazuna

— ¡Tenga cuidado Oziel-sensei! – dijo Sakura preocupada

— ¡Patéale el trasero Oziel-sensei, de veras! – dijo Naruto dándole ánimos a su sensei

— Tus alumnos te tienen mucho cariño – dijo el ninja preparando su espada – es una lástima que te verán morir ahora mismo

— Ya lo veremos

Zabuza se lanzó en un rápido movimiento hacia el caballero con su espada, pero Oziel lo bloqueo con la suya sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Zabuza continua con los ataques, pero la fuerza del caballero simplemente era insuperable. Desesperado, Zabuza usa su **Jutsu para ocultarse en la Neblina** tratando de ocultarse y atacar por la espalda. Oziel solo pone su mano izquierda sobre el filo de su espada, haciendo que suelte un brillo color azul y da un rápido giro con ella, retirando de un golpe la neblina del lugar, para mostrar a 4 Zabuza listos para atacar, pero el ataque de Oziel también logro dar un fuerte golpe a los clones de Zabuza que resultaron ser de agua, mientras el original se cubrió con su espada, para ser partida a la mitad.

— ¡Imposible! – Zabuza estaba sorprendido por la peligrosa técnica – si él hubiera agregado más fuerza al ataque, hubiera cortado el bosque entero

— Es verdad – dijo Kakashi desde lejos – Oziel solo se está limitando

— Eso fue sorprendente – dijo Sasuke igual de sorprendido como sus compañeros – sabía que Oziel-sensei era poderoso, pero esto es…

— Simplemente genial – dijo Naruto terminando la oración del Uchiha – imagínate si fuéramos así de poderosos Sasuke, Sakura

— Yo no creo llegar a ser tan poderosa como el sensei… - la peli rosa palideció y se puso un poco triste

— ¡No pienses así pequeña Sakura! – dijo Oziel mientras guardaba su espada – todo es posible con trabajo duro. Ahora Zabuza, ¿En que estábamos?

— Reconozco que eres hábil con la espada – el asesino soltó los restos de sus espadas y empezó a preparar un jutsu – pero aun así, tengo un trabajo que cumplir

— Veamos que más puedes hacer – el caballero se preparó con un jutsu

— **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua** – Zabuza levanto un potente chorro de agua a su alrededor y este se transformó en un Dragón, que se lanzó hacia el caballero

— **Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Zarpazo de Dragón** – una poderosa garra de viento se formó en la mano derecha de Oziel y destruyo el jutsu de Zabuza

— Ese tipo de Jutsus… ¿Acaso tu eres…? – Zabuza palideció al ver la técnica de su enemigo

— ¡¿A eso le llamas un "Dragón de Agua"?! – dijo el caballero con cierto enojo mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos - ¡Esto si es un verdadero Dragón de agua! ¡ **Jutsu de Invocación!**

Oziel coloco sus manos sobre el lago que se creó debajo de los dos ninjas. En eso, una explosión bajo el agua sacudió todo el lugar y antes de que Zabuza reaccionara, fue atrapado por una gran y larga cola color azul con forma de aleta que salió del agua. Todos se hicieron hacia atrás al ver como salía del agua un inmenso Dragón Marino de cuerpo azul largo, sin brazos ni piernas y con un gran cuerno en su frente. Este soltó un inmenso rugido al espadachín el cual quedo muy asustado.

— Este, si es un dragón de agua – dijo Oziel acariciando el cuerpo del dragón

— Dragona Oziel-sempai, no lo olvide – dijo la bestia con cierto enojo

— Perdona Elma, no quería insultarte – dijo el caballero con una risita – ahora suéltalo

La dragona llamada Elma, azoto a Zabuza con fuerza en el suelo y esta se metió al agua esperando nuevas órdenes.

— Ahora… sé quién eres – dijo Zabuza con mucho dolor – eres el "Ninja Dragón". Un poderoso y peligroso ninja buscado por todas las aldeas para obtener tu poder y el de los dragones

— Bueno, la mayoría de lo que dices es verdad. Pero no soy un criminal

— Puede ser, pero eres poderoso y por lo que veo eres un ninja de Konoha – dijo el espadachín levantándose con dificultad

— Es verdad, mi lealtad es hacia Konoha. Ahora, terminare contigo…

Antes de avanzar más, unos senos se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza, matándolo al instante, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos. En eso, apareció un ninja usando una especie de Yukata de combate con un cabello negro arreglado en dos trenzas al frente y usaba una máscara ANBU de la aldea de Kiri.

— Perdonen mi intromisión, pero les agradezco su ayuda – hablo el enmascarado hacia los presentes mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza – llevo un tiempo tratando de capturar a este Renegado de la aldea

— Pues, te facilitamos el trabajo – dijo Kakashi cubriendo su Sharingan – eres muy hábil para ser muy joven

— Debe ser por su entrenamiento – Oziel empezó a tomar los restos de la espada

— Lo siento, pero debo llevarme eso también, pues pertenece a mi aldea, junto con la información dentro del cuerpo de este desertor – dijo Haku tratando de tomar una parte de la espada de Zabuza

— El que se la encuentra, se la queda – dijo el caballero para acercarse al oído del ANBU para susurrarle – "Sé que no lo mataste, así como tú sabes que si yo quisiera podría matarlos a los dos ahora mismo"

Haku palideció al escuchar esas palabras, mientras seguía escuchando al caballero.

— "Pero hablaremos después" – continuo susurrando Oziel – "En cuanto se recupere Zabuza de su parálisis, nos veremos en este mismo lugar, dentro de una semana. Solo ustedes dos"

— "Entiendo" – Haku no pudo más que seguirle la corriente al caballero, mientras se alejaba de el – entonces, quédate con la espada

— Muchas gracias, eres muy amable – dijo el caballero con falsa alegría, mientras Haku desaparecía

— ¡Eso fue increíble Oziel-sensei, de veras! – dijo Naruto muy impresionado - ¡En serio le pateo el trasero a esa momia con espada

— Fue algo imposible de olvidar, fue un gran despliegue de poder – dijo Sasuke con cierta emoción que lo controlo

— Al menos no se lastimo ni nada Sensei – dijo Sakura un poco preocupada, para después sentir la mano de su sensei sobre su cabello

— Tranquila pequeña Sakura, no iba a dejar solos a mis queridos alumnos y a mi buen amigo Kakashi, ¿Verdad mejor amigo? – dijo Oziel con inocencia

— Solo somos amigos – dijo el peli plateado con un suspiro de cansancio

— Pero los mejores…

— Creo que en verdad les debo una disculpa por todo – dijo Tazuna integrándose a la conversación un poco nervioso – no debí mentirles y pensar que son débiles

— Lo pasado, pasado – dijo Oziel acercándose al agua – ya puedes salir Elma

La poderosa Dragón azul dio un gran salto fuera del agua para después empezar a brillar y tomar forma humana. Al terminarse el brillo, se vio a una chica con de cabello negro con puntas color purpura. Llevaba una bufanda de color castaño claro con un leotardo azul oscuro debajo de un kimono púrpura, con un obi azul marino sobre este, con la tapa abrochada abajo. Tiene vendas alrededor de sus piernas y sandalias. También tenía una cola color azul cobalto y turquesa que termina en una especie de aleta y en su mano izquierda, lleva un tridente color marrón. Tazuna y Kakashi no pudieron ocultar su gran impresión, en especial porque la chica era muy "bonita" por no decir sexy, aunque Sakura se puso un poco celosa, mientras Naruto y Sasuke desviaban la mirada un poco ruborizados.

— Chicos, ella es Elma. Pero muchos en el "Valle de los Dragones" la conocen como "Leviatán" – dijo el caballero

— Es un honor poder… *sonido de estómago rugiendo* - Elma solo pudo apenarse por lo vergonzoso de la situación - ¡Lo siento! Es que yo…

— Dime que desayunaste algo en la mañana – dijo Oziel con pesar

— Lo siento sempai – dijo la chica dragón muy apenada – es que ya sabe que es muy difícil para mí decidirme sobre que desayunar y que no….

— Eres el colmo Elma – Oziel busco en su capa, hasta que saco un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate – anda, come esto

— ¡Oziel-sensei! ¡Le dije que dejara de comer esos pastelillos! – dijo Sakura muy enojada

— Pero si me quitas mis pastelillos es como si le quitaras el Ramen a Naruto o los tomates a Sasuke, ¿verdad chicos? – dijo el caballero mirando a sus alumnos

— Muy cierto – dijeron los dos chicos con tranquilidad

— Pues se merecen una gran cena como forma de agradecimiento – dijo Tazuna – la casa de mi hija está cerca. Les preparara un delicioso banquete

— Gracias por la invitación, pero no queremos ser una molestia – dijo Kakashi

— Después de lo ocurrido hoy, yo insisto

— ¡Que rico! – dijo Elma imaginándose el delicioso banquete

Una hora después, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, donde fueron recibidos por su hija mayor, llamada Tsunami. El equipo ninja escuchaba a Tazuna sobre lo que ocurría en el pueblo, sobre todo, conocer al culpable del problema en el pueblo: el mafioso llamado Gato. Durante la conversación, Oziel y Kakashi sospechaban por las acciones del ANBU, que Zabuza seguía vivo, pero el caballero sabía que podía arreglar ese problema. En eso, llego un pequeño niño saludando de forma cariñosa a Tazuna, revelándose como Inari, su nieto. Al escuchar sobre lo que decían los ninjas, los insulto diciendo que desperdiciaban su tiempo y que podrían morir, pues no existían los héroes en ese pueblo. El comentario hizo enojar a todos los ninjas presentes y a Elma, menos a Oziel, el cual seguía en silencio esperando el momento para hablar con Inari. Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en la costa donde se apreciaba un inmenso lago. Kakashi y Oziel decidieron usar su tiempo con sus alumnos para entrenar el control de chakra. Como ya dominaban el caminar sobre los arboles usando chakra, les correspondía ahora aprender a caminar sobre el agua.

— Bien chicos, si completan este ejercicio, le enseñare un nuevo jutsu a cada uno de clase dragón – dijo Oziel

— ¡Que genial! – dijo Naruto muy motivado

— Pero no será tan fácil – dijo Kakashi – la razón por la que practicaremos este ejercicio de control de chakra antes, es para que puedan soportar el poder que implican estos jutsus. Muéstrales

— A la orden – Oziel se preparó con el primero Jutsu – **Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Guillotina de Dragón**

Una poderosa y peligrosa ráfaga de viento en forma vertical salió disparada del brazo derecho de Oziel, atravesando el mar por completo y partiéndolo por unos segundos. Todos los Genin quedaron impresionados, Kakashi estaba tranquilo, pues ya conocía el jutsu y Elma solo estaba comiendo panecillos mientras estaba sentada debajo de un árbol.

— Este es tu jutsu Naruto – dijo Oziel mirando al pequeño rubio más que impresionado – si lo notaron, los jutsus que les enseñe primero, es como la forma base del jutsu

— Para que al aprender el jutsu de Dragón, no sea tan difícil dominarlo – dijo Sakura – ahora entiendo todo el entrenamiento que hemos hecho antes

— Correcto pequeña Sakura, ahora sigue tu jutsu – Oziel se colocó mirando un montículo de grandes piedras cerca de la costa – **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Mordida Trituradora**

Oziel dio un gran pisotón y en un instante, unos colmillos se formaron alrededor de las rocas y las apresaron a forma de mordida, destruyéndolas al instante. Sakura quedo un poco asustada, pero después quedo muy sorprendida.

— Este jutsu te servirá para neutralizar una gran cantidad de enemigos o destruir defensas del oponente – dijo Oziel recuperando la postura

— Pero, debe requerir mucho chakra – dijo Sasuke observando todo con detalle con su Sharingan

— Es verdad – dijo Oziel enfocándose en el mar de nuevo – por último, tu jutsu Sasuke. **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Lluvia de cometas**

El caballero disparo muchísimas pelotitas de su boca hacia el cielo, las cuales cayeron al lago, creando explosiones minúsculas, pero en gran cantidad, abarcando todo el lago por completo.

— Por si sola, la técnica tiene dos propósitos – explico Oziel – la primera, puede usarse en una zona con muchos enemigos o donde este se mueve a gran velocidad

— De esa forma, sus movimientos se harán más lentos y evitas su escape – dijo Kakashi uniéndose a la explicación – su segundo propósito, es usarla como una señal

— Puedo usarla para llamar refuerzos o alertar a otros en el campo de batalla – dijo Sasuke viendo como caían mas cometas desde el cielo con mucha intensidad

— Bien, deben dominar la técnica de caminar sobre el agua para mejorar su control – dijo Oziel sentándose cerca de Elma – si lo logran, empezare a enseñarles las posiciones de manos y también les ayudare a incrementar sus niveles de chakra

— Bien, entonces empecemos – dijo el rubio tratando de concentrar chakra en sus pies y correr al lago – yo lo dominare primero y… - Naruto cayó al agua cuando apenas logro dar un paso

— Eres un dobe – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia – yo seré el primero, porque soy más… - Sasuke termino igual que Naruto en el agua con apenas un paso

— ¿Qué decías Teme? ¿Algo de ser el primero? – respondió el rubio con burla

— Mejor cállate Usuratonkachi…

— Esto será muy largo – dijo Elma mientras seguía comiendo

— Lo sé, pero tenemos tiempo suficiente… - dijo Kakashi sacando su pequeño libro naranja

— Calculo que como máximo, tendremos una semana – dijo Oziel – antes de que Zabuza regrese. Bien, solo nos queda esperar

Pasaron las horas y hasta el momento, Sakura había sido la primera en dominar la técnica en su forma base, que era caminar de forma tranquila sobre el agua, pero aún le faltaba poder correr sobre ella. Sus compañeros sintieron celos de su compañera y decidieron esforzarse más. Kakashi decidió que ya habían llegado al límite del día de hoy, así que decidió retirarse junto a su alumna, la cual les dio unos leves consejos a sus compañeros para que dominaran la técnica rápidamente. Oziel le pidió a Elma que protegiera el lago y que le avisara cuando Zabuza estuviera en el punto de encuentro, a lo cual la chica volvió a su forma dragón y se metió al lago. Empezó el anochecer y Oziel observo con orgullo como sus estudiantes habían dominado la técnica a la perfección. El caballero creo un clon de sombra y pidió que ayudara a Naruto a llegar a la casa de Tsunami mientras le original caminaba con Sasuke a paso lento pero tranquilo.

— Sasuke, quiero preguntarte algo – el mencionado se giró de forma sorpresiva hacia su sensei – dime, ¿Qué significa el poder para ti?

— ¿El poder? – Sasuke analizo la pregunta a fondo – no lo sé sensei, te hace ser más fuerte y tener un mejor nivel ante los demás

— ¿Crees que el poder hace el estatus?

— Pues, ¿Para qué más serviría?

— Piensa bien en esto – Oziel le mostro su brazo donde tenía la marca del Dragón – si yo quisiera, podría darte ahora mismo esta marca y con el accederías al Valle de los Dragones

— ¡¿En serio?! – el joven Uchiha quedo muy sorprendido ante esta revelación

— Así es. Ellos te obedecerían y con ellos tendrías un poder capaz de arrasar con todas las aldeas Shinobi

— Eso es…. Imposible de creer

— Pues créelo – el caballero cubrió de nuevo su marca – ahora dime, ¿Para qué usarías ese poder? ¿Para gobernar Konoha, las demás aldeas, el mundo?

— Yo… no lo sé…

— Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que querías ser más fuerte para superar a tu hermano. Pero si con el suficiente poder puedes superarlo a él y a todos los demás ¿estarías satisfecho?

— Creo que no… sin nadie a quien superar, yo…

— El poder, corrompe a todos. Incluso a mí, pero si le das un propósito correcto, no te sientes abrumado por el

— ¿Cuál es su propósito sensei?

— El mío, eres tú, Sakura, Naruto, la aldea, mis amigos. No busco ser poderoso para superarlos, sino para transmitirles a ustedes ese poder y entrenarlos para que le den el uso correcto. En tu caso, más que superar a tu hermano con poder, busca la forma de superarlo en otro sentido

— ¿Cómo haría eso? – dijo Sasuke analizando bien la propuesta de su sensei

— Solo piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, que Itachi aún no logra hacer? – Oziel sonrió al ver ya casi cumplido su plan secreto

— Pues… mi madre dice que es muy reservado y que nunca ha demostrado ser muy social – dijo el pequeño Uchiha muy pensativo – creo que yo soy un poco más social que el

— Así es. Tienes buenos amigos y compañeros. Itachi tuvo que cerrar su círculo de amigos. ¿Sabes que podrías tener tú, que él no tiene ahora?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Una novia

— ¡¿Qué dice?! – Sasuke se ruborizo más de lo que se podría imaginar - ¡¿Para qué quiero una novia?!

— Pues, te haría más sensitivo con los demás, más responsable y sientes como alguien te entrega su amor y compañía

— No lo sé…

— Solo piensa en Kakashi. Con solo una semana de noviazgo y él ya es más puntual, un poco más responsable y animado. Ahora imagínate si tu consiguieras una novia

— …. Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Cómo era usted antes de conocer a la chica llamada Yugito? – dijo el chico con cierta burla

— En primer lugar, Yugito y yo aún no somos novios (aunque me gustaría) y en segundo, eso no te incumbe – dijo el caballero muy ruborizado – entonces que, ¿Te animas?

— Si usted puede, yo también. Después de todo, Naruto ya lleva mucha delantera con Hinata y no dejare que me gane

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Si logras conseguirte una novia, te daré un arma forjada en el Valle de los Dragones!

— ¡Es un trato!

Y así, el pacto entre alumno y maestro fue sellado con un apretón de manos. Llegaron a la casa de Tsunami donde los esperaba una deliciosa comida casera. Todos comían con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que llega Inari con su actitud pesimista.

— No sé porque siguen aquí – dijo el pequeño con enojo – solo conseguirán morir

— Es nuestro deber como ninja hacer lo correcto por los demás – dijo Naruto con total confianza – eso hacen los héroes…

— ¡Aquí no existen los héroes! – el pequeño grito con mucha rabia, alterando a los presentes, menos a Oziel

— ¡Inari! ¡No seas grosero con nuestros invitados! – dijo Tsunami un poco molesta por la actitud de su hijo

— ¡Pero ellos solo conseguirán morir!

— ¡Ya basta con esa actitud…! – Naruto se levantó muy enojado dispuesto a pelear

— ¡Detente Naruto! – de repente, la espada de Oziel se clavó cerca en la puerta, para evitar que alguien saliera – contrólate, yo me encargo

Oziel se levantó mientras acomodaba su asiento, pues se encontraba de espaldas a Inari y le mostro una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

— Oye Inari, dime ¿Por qué dejaste de creer en los héroes? – dijo el caballero de forma tranquila

— Porque ellos mueren. Un héroe de verdad no debería morir – dijo el pequeño con dolor

— Los héroes no son inmortales pequeño. Ellos dan su vida por proteger sus ideales y proteger a quienes aman, como Kaiza

— ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hablar sobre mi padre como si nada! – el pequeño se enojó al escuchar ese nombre

— Tu padre fue un gran héroe – continuo el caballero sin alterarse – y sus acciones hablan por sí solo. Pero debes entender, que su sacrificio fue para el bien de otros

— Pero el murió… se suponía que el pueblo se levantaría contra Gato y lo acabaríamos… pero ellos…

— El miedo es muy fuerte pequeño y más con personas que nunca se vieron en la necesidad de luchar. Gato les arrebato su libertad y la paz con la que gozaban – el caballero se levantó y tomo su espada mientras la guardaba – te prometo que traeré a Gato frente a ti y hare que pague por sus crímenes. Solo te pido que no dejes que la venganza te domine

— Yo… no estoy seguro si… - Inari sintió como Oziel alborotaba su cabello con tranquilidad

— Sé que harás lo correcto

Después de ese momento, Inari se quedó más tranquilo al igual que los demás presentes. La cena termino sin ningún problema y después todos fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todos se dispusieron a seguir con su entrenamiento. Sakura empezó a correr sobre la superficie del agua, aunque en ratos parecía caer. Por suerte, Elma seguía dentro del lago y los ayudaba a salir del agua. Naruto y Sasuke lograron dominar la técnica y también empezaron con la práctica de correr. Ya para el medio día, todos estaban comiendo algo en la orilla, acompañados de la nueva chica dragón, la cual se presentó ante los jóvenes ninja. Elma pertenece a la clase de los Dragones del Orden, quienes hacen respetar las normas y leyes, básicamente como la policía entre ellos. Cuando Kanna fue dispuesta como una aprendiz para conectarse con los humanos, Elma fue puesta como una embajadora, por lo que Minato y el Raikage ya la conocían y se dedicaban a compartir información valiosa para las aldeas y el Valle de los Dragones, pero aún estaban pendientes las otras tres aldeas Ninja más grandes: Sunagakure, Iwagakure y Kirigakure.

Esa noche, Naruto se quedó dormido en el bosque, pero Oziel sabía lo que tendría que suceder al día siguiente, así que decidió dejar a un clon para vigilar al rubio. Al día siguiente, Haku se encontró al rubio dormido y después de hablar sobre lo que significa entregar tu vida por proteger a un ser amado, Naruto entendió que en su caso, él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su familia, sus amigos, pero sobre todo, por Hinata. Y así, la semana llego a su fin. Un día antes de que ocurriera el re encuentro en el puente, Haku y Zabuza se encontraban en la zona donde el caballero los había citado. Al lugar, llegaron el equipo #7 junto con Elma. Oziel llevaba en sus manos un pequeño estuche metálico con la marca del dragón y en su espalda estaba la espalda de Zabuza re forjada.

— Hola Zabuza, Haku – saludo el caballero con mucha tranquilidad – es buenos verlos en buena forma

— ¡¿Haku?! ¡No puede ser! – Naruto vio con mucha sorpresa que el ANBU se retiraba la máscara para revelar a quien le había ayudado a organizar sus ideas – entonces, la persona a la que te referías era…

— Así es – dijo el joven asesino preparándose para pelear contra Oziel – le debo mi vida a Zabuza y planeo pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi ahora mismo

— Tranquilo Haku, no vine a pelear – Oziel lanzo la espada de Zabuza en medio del campo para sorpresa de los Genin, menos de Kakashi – vine para hablar

— Detente Haku – Zabuza se adelantó y tomo su arma para guardarla – no tiene caso enfrentarlos sabiendo que son muy poderosos

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Oziel? – pregunto Kakashi de forma tranquila

— Ellos no son los malos, solo peones en el sucio juego de Gato. Además necesito su ayuda

— Gato nos pagara bien por cumplir con nuestro trabajo, así que…

— ¿Planeas vivir de la caridad Zabuza? – dijo el caballero sacando un pequeño pergamino de su mano – alguien como tú, que lleva sobre sus hombros el título de "Espadachín de la Neblina", en verdad has caído muy bajo

— ¿Tú qué sabes de mi pasado y de mis acciones?

— Más de lo que crees – el caballero puso el pergamino en el suelo y libero uno de los tres sellos que mostraba, que soltó un cofre de tamaño mediano – y sé que tu honor fue manchado por las acciones y palabras de otros. Pero si solo te interesa el dinero, bueno…

Oziel abrió el cofre, donde se apreciaban varios lingotes de oro bien acomodados, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba un coro de ángeles. Todos los presentes quedaron totalmente impresionados ante esto. Hasta parecía que Kakashi estaba por caer desmayado. El caballero tomo varios lingotes y los puso a los pies de Zabuza.

— Te regalo este oro – dijo el caballero sacudiéndose las manos – y la espada, fue re forjada con escamas de dragón. Es más ligera y filosa. Pero te pido como ninjas de honor, que hagas lo correcto, no por interés, sino porque sabes que es lo mejor

Zabuza tomo los lingotes, pero de los 5 que recibió, solo se quedó con uno y los demás los devolvió con mucha tranquilidad. En eso, levanto su mano derecha en forma de saludo para estrechar su mano con el caballero.

— Bien, ¿Qué necesitas de mí? – dijo el ninja con una mirada distinta a la de antes

— Necesito que me lleves a la guarida de Gato para poder capturarlo. Mi equipo está listo para atacar

— Considéralo hecho – Zabuza saco un mapa para ubicar bien la guarida

— Sensei, puede decirnos ¡¿De dónde saco tanto oro?! – dijo el rubio muy sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros

— ¿Esto? Me lo dieron los dragones – la simple respuesta de Oziel sorprendió a los Genin – como ellos viven recolectando tesoros perdidos y esas cosas, me regalaron varios cofres. Después de todo, ellos no necesitan oro en sus vidas

— ¡¿Podría regalarnos un poco?! – los Genin y también Kakashi pusieron sus manos para recibir algo de oro

— ¡Jajajajajaja jajajaja jajaja jaja….! No – dijo el caballero con cierta burla para después sacar otro cofre de otro pergamino – bien, solo no se vuelvan locos

— Que genial – Naruto fue el primero en abrir el cofre y al tocar los lingotes, se dieron cuenta que eran de plástico - ¡Oiga! ¡Estos lingotes son de plástico!

— Sí, pero están basados en un auténtico tesoro – dijo el caballero con burla – además, ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para tener oro

— ¿Y yo que? – dijo Kakashi poniendo sus manos – dijiste que somos amigos

— Y lo somos, pero – Oziel hizo desaparecer los cofres y guardo el pergamino – se me quitaron las ganas de regalar oro. Bueno, vamos a capturar a Gato

Con un poco de depresión, todos tomaron rumbo a la mansión de Gato. Llegaron al anochecer a una zona rodeada con varios ninjas bandidos. Elma uso su tridente y lanzo un poderoso torrente de agua que neutralizo sus defensas. Los Genin y Haku aseguraron la entrada y se encargaron de todos los enemigos fácilmente. En el último piso de la mansión, Gato se escondía debajo de su escritorio, hasta que Zabuza lo partió a la mitad con su nueva espada, dejando al descubierto al pequeño mafioso.

— ¡No me maten! ¡Por favor! – suplicaba Gato aferrándose a los pies de Oziel - ¡Les daré lo que quieran! ¡Dinero, Mujeres, Poder, Ciudades! ¡Solo pidan!

— No gracias, ninguna de esas cosas me interesan – dijo el caballero pateando levemente al sujeto con su pie – lo que yo quiero es Justicia por todos los inocentes que lastimaste. Es hora de que pagues

Zabuza tomo al pequeño hombre y lo amarro para llevarlo al pueblo. Al amanecer, todo el pueblo fue reunido en el centro de la plaza, mientras el equipo #7, Elma y sus nuevos compañeros estaban en el centro de todo cubriendo un bulto. Oziel se paró al frente de todos y hablo hacia el pueblo aumentando su voz usando chakra.

— ¡Atención, País de las Olas! – hablo el caballero hacia todos - ¡Durante años, su pueblo se vio amenazado por la tiranía de un solo sujeto! ¡Pero el día de hoy, les traigo al responsable para que pague por sus crímenes!

En ese momento, Kakashi retiro la manta, revelando a Gato totalmente asustado y atado de pies y manos sin posibilidad de escape. Atrás de él, estaban incapacitados todos aquellos que sirvieron a Gato. El pueblo se emocionó por lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial Inari y Tsunami que no podían creerlo.

— ¡Pero antes de que decidan tomar represalias contra él, les pido le brinden la oportunidad a quien estoy seguro, sufrió más por su tormento! – el caballero fijo la vista en un pequeño entre la multitud – ¡Inari!

El pequeño quedo frente al sujeto que estaba atado y con una mirada de miedo. Gato intentaba protestar, pero con la venda en la boca no podía articular ninguna palabra. En eso Oziel tomo un Kunai y se lo dio a Inari.

— Inari, cumplí con mi promesa – dijo el caballero poniéndose al lado del niño – ahora te toca a ti hacer lo correcto

— ¿Lo correcto? – Inari no comprendía esas palabras

— Así es. Puedes tomar el kunai y cobrar venganza contra Gato por la muerte de Kaiza. O podrías soltar el kunai, hacer lo correcto y entonces harías justica. Es tu decisión

Inari apretó el kunai con todas sus fuerzas en sus manos. Frente a él estaba el asesino de su único héroe. Podía clavarle el kunai y así el sufriría lo mismo que sufrió su padre. Lo iba a hacer… clavaria el kunai…

— No puedo matarlo – dijo Inari con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras soltaba el kunai – no quiero ser un monstruo como él

— Bien dicho – dijo Oziel poniendo su mano sobre su cabecita mientras recogía el kunai - ¿Te sientes mejor?

— No lo sé… - Inari miro rápido a Gato y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego una patada en su "hombría" aturdiendo al mafioso – creo que ahora si me siento mejor

— Eso sí está permitido – Oziel volvió a alzar la voz hacia el pueblo - ¡Señores, se hizo Justicia!

Y con ese último grito, todo el pueblo aplaudió la acción del pequeño Inari que fue abrazado por su madre mientras le decía que había hecho lo correcto y que su padre estaría muy orgulloso. En eso, todos los aldeanos se lanzaron contra Gato y sus seguidores, para lincharlo y hacerle pagar todo el dolor que habían sufrido por su culpa, haciendo que el caballero se quedara un poco consternado por la reacción del resto del pueblo.

— Bueno, no todos pueden controlar su sed de venganza – dijo Oziel un poco deprimido por la acción del pueblo

— Lo intentaste al menos – dijo Kakashi a su lado

— A mí me gustaron sus palabras Oziel-sensei – dijo Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa

— En serio se vio muy genial sensei, de veras – dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke asentía dándole la razón

— Ustedes si me entienden chiquillos – el caballero lloraba con lágrimas de anime muy exageradas abrazando a sus Genin

Esa noche, todo el pueblo festejaba la libertad de la cual gozaba. Había música, baile, comida. En la pequeña fiesta, Kakashi y Zabuza conversaban como buenos compañeros compartiendo sus experiencias en el campo de batalla; Elma devoraba el banquete con mucha emoción por lo delicioso que estaba todo; Naruto veía a la gente bailar con mucha alegría, deseando que Hinata estuviera con él en ese momento para bailar con ella; Haku conversaba con Tsunami e Inari sobre lo que había ocurrido, cuando Oziel los llama hacia una zona un poco alejada de la fiesta.

— ¿Qué sucede Oziel-san? – dijo Inari con respeto al caballero

— Les tengo… un regalo – dijo el caballero, el cual se veía un poco cansado

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo Tsunami un poco preocupada

— No es… nada… solo que para mí es muy difícil hacer este Jutsu – Oziel señalo al bosque de donde salieron dos siluetas

Del bosque, salió un hombre alto, de apariencia fuerte con ropas de trabajador, y a su lado, una mujer con una Yukata blanca con adornos de copos de nieve. Al verlos, los tres presentes empezaron a llorar de alegría para después abrazarlos. Oziel había usado su poder para revivir a Kaiza y a la madre de Haku.

— ¡Papa! – Inari corrió a abrazar a su padre mientras Tsunami lloraba de alegría en su pecho

— Me da gusto volver a verlos – dijo Kaiza con una sonrisa – los extrañe mucho

— Y nosotros a ti amor – dijo Tsunami con alegría

— Mi pequeño Haku – la mujer le regalo una sonrisa al chico frente a ella, el cual lloraba con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo – que guapo te has puesto

— Mama – el chico solo pudo acunarse en los brazos de su madre que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño – te extrañe tanto

— Ya mi pequeño, ahora estaré contigo

— Creo que… los dejare solos para que… - Oziel fue inmediatamente tacleado por Inari y Haku que lo abrazaron con ternura

— ¡Muchas gracias! – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

— No agradezcan. Se lo merecen – dijo el caballero levantándose por el abrazo – bueno, espero que disfruten de la nueva oportunidad

— Gracias joven caballero – dijo la madre de Haku llamada Yukime

Todos regresaron a la fiesta, donde varios se sorprendieron de ver a Kaiza vivo, mientras que Zabuza pudo conocer a la madre de Haku, la cual le dio las gracias al ninja por cuidar de su hijo. Oziel se sentó al lado de Naruto el cual se reía al ver como Sakura estaba muy alegre y pegada a Sasuke, el cual había invitado a la chica a bailar y estaba muy apenado.

— Eso vale oro – dijo el rubio con burla – al menos se ven bien juntos

— Es verdad – dijo el caballero – que lastima que Hinata no esté aquí para bailar contigo

— Y que mal que Yugito tampoco este aquí con usted – dijo el rubio, devolviéndole la broma a su sensei

— Tuche – dijo el caballero un poco ruborizado

Mientras tanto, con la joven pareja que se encontraba bailando.

— Gracias por invitarme a bailar Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica muy alegre y ruborizada

— Solo quería invitar a la chica más linda a bailar – dijo el chico con una sincera sonrisa muy apenado mientras pensaba – _Espero que los consejos de Oziel-sensei funcionen_

— ¡Sasuke-kun! – la chica lo abrazo con mucho cariño - ¡Qué lindo eres conmigo!

La fiesta continúo toda la noche. Dos semanas después, el puente había quedado terminado y en honor a sus nuevos héroes, decidieron llamarlo: "El Gran Puente de la Justicia", cosa que puso nervioso a Oziel, al igual que se sentía muy honrado. Inari se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y les prometió dar el máximo por su pueblo. El nuevo grupo avanzo hasta llegar a la frontera de la Tierra del fuego donde se separarían.

— Bien, aquí nos debemos separar – dijo Zabuza en compañía de Haku y su madre - ¿Cuál es la misión que querías que realizara?

— Es sencillo – dijo el caballero entregando un mapa al ninja – aquí está la localización exacta. Una vez que llegue el objetivo y termine con su cometido, debes contactarme con esto

Oziel saco de nuevo el estuche metálico y de él saco una especie de brazalete de plata. Se lo entrego a Zabuza y después volvió a guardar el estuche.

— Con este brazalete podrás comunicarte conmigo – dijo Oziel, mientras preparaba un jutsu – y él te acompañara en el viaje **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

En una gran nube de humo apareció un dragón con todo el cuerpo color negro y alas negras y grandes. Parecía un gran demonio. Al fijar la vista hacia Oziel, este empezó a brillar y se transformó en un hombre de altura promedio. Tenía el cabello negro largo y liso. Sus ojos tenían un iris rasgado de forma vertical y eran totalmente rojos. Usaba un traje de mayordomo clásico color negro de pantalón y saco negro, chaleco gris, camisa blanca y un pañuelo gris a forma de corbata, además de usar unos pequeños lentes como si fueran de lectura.

— Al fin te dignas a llamarme – dijo el nuevo dragón con voz muy seria y tenebrosa – espero que pueda castigar a muchos humanos…

— Ya hablamos de eso Fafnir – dijo Oziel con pesar – nada de matar

— Tch, como sea

— Hola Fafnir-san – saludo Elma muy animada

— Elma, veo que sigues comiendo sin control – dijo el dragón al ver a la chica con una bolsa de panecillos

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— Él se parece a Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura un poco ruborizada – pero, más sombrío

— Es verdad, es una versión más emo del teme – dijo el rubio un poco impresionado

— Mejor cállate dobe – dijo el Uchiha entre lo molesto e impresionado

— Chicos, él es Fafnir – dijo Oziel presentando al nuevo dragón – él es un "Dragón Maldito" experto en conjuros y en maldiciones de Dragón de alto nivel. Actualmente, es un buen compañero

— ¡¿Dragón Maldito?! – los tres Genin se sorprendieron al escuchar eso

— Solo porque tengo una deuda contigo – dijo el dragón un poco molesto – ahora ¿Cuál es mi misión?

— Viajaras con Zabuza y compañía. Cuando él te lo indique, me invocaras – dijo el caballero sacando un libro de su saco – aquí tienes un libro para tu viaje y por favor, trata de dormir un poco

— Como sea – dijo Fafnir resignado mientras tomaba el libro y se dirigía hacia Zabuza – vámonos

— ¿Es confiable? – dijo Haku un poco nervioso

— Solo es frio en apariencia, pero en verdad es muy tratable. Solo que nunca ha convivido con humanos. Y Zabuza, no dejes que vea el mapa, porque sino querrá adelantarse y no dormirá nada

— Como digas. Nos volveremos a ver – Zabuza se despidió de Kakashi y del resto – les deseo lo mejor y sigan siendo un buen equipo

— Muchas gracias de nuevo por esta nueva oportunidad – dijo Yukime al lado de su hijo

— Gracias por todo, Oziel-sama – dijo Haku con una reverencia

— ¡Cuídense mucho! – dijo Naruto mientras se retiraban del lugar con una sonrisa junto a sus amigos y sensei

Los dos grupos se separaron. Los ninjas de Konoha empezaron a caminar hacia su aldea mientras Oziel les contaba sobre Fafnir. Él era un dragón maldito que custodiaba un tesoro. Cuando Oziel lo conoció, le demostró que podían ser buenos amigos y le ofreció la oportunidad de explorar el mundo y dejar su tesoro, que no le beneficiaba en nada. Por desgracia, todo el tiempo que paso cuidando el tesoro le quito la habilidad de dormir por largos periodos de tiempo, por lo que en su forma humana se aprecian ojeras y se muestra irritable, pero así era su personalidad. Después de unas horas más de viaje, Elma decidió regresar al Valle de los Dragones, pero Oziel le prometió que le permitiría aparecer en la aldea para que probara la comida de la aldea. Unas horas después, todos habían regresado a la aldea. Cuando pasaron la entrada, todos vieron un borrón color azul que llego corriendo abrazando a Oziel, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

— ¡Sabía que eras tú! – dijo la chica de cabello rubio - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Me extrañaste?

— Tranquila Yugito, estoy bien – dijo el caballero abrazando a la chica – sabes que nadie puede lastimarme

— Aun si, me preocupo por ti

— ¡¿Ella es Yugito?! – fue la reacción del resto del equipo #7

Al escuchar que la llamaban, la chica se separó del caballero y se presentó ante los ninjas.

 **Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yugito Nii. Es un gusto conocerlos…**

 **Continuara…**


	6. El Viaje del Caballero - Parte 1

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 5: "El Viaje del Caballero Ninja Parte 1: Oziel, Yugito y la Aldea de Kumo"**

Era apenas mediodía en la aldea de la hoja y las cosas parecían estar en su normalidad. En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba el equipo #7, junto al Hokage, su esposa y la embajadora de la aldea de Kumo, Yugito Nii. Pero cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos: Minato y Kushina estaban un poco incomodos por los presentes, Kakashi pensaba en su novia y si le gustaría una cita ahora que había regresado; Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no despegaban la mirada de la novia de su sensei y trataban de descubrir algo importante de ella; mientras que Oziel y Yugito solo se mantenían muy juntitos y en silencio con mucho cariño.

— Y bien… ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? – pregunto Minato un poco nervioso

— Fue un éxito Hokage – dijo Oziel – aunque es necesario estar al tanto de los detalles para la próxima

— ¡Fue increíble! – dijo Naruto muy animado – luchamos contra un espadachín de la neblina y su protegido que era muy bueno, peleamos con unos bandidos para proteger un pueblo en problemas, hicimos un gran entrenamiento y también conocimos a más de los dragones de Oziel-sensei ¡Fue una gran misión, de veras!

— ¿A quiénes invocaste? – pregunto Yugito un poco curiosa – espero que no a Lucoa

— ¡Claro que no! – dijo el caballero un poco nervioso – solo invoque a Elma y a Fafnir

— ¿Quién es Lucoa? – pregunto Sakura un poco curiosa por ese nombre

— Es otra dragona, pero ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo a una pequeña de 12 años?

— Es muy atrevida y demasiado exagerada con las situaciones incomodas – dijo Yugito interrumpiendo a Oziel con un poco de molestia

— Y eso que no ha visto a… - Sasuke iba a hablar, pero Oziel le tapó la boca con prisa y rápidamente acerco a Naruto consigo

— Si llegan a mencionar sobre mi transformación de Shampoo en frente de Yugito, les aseguro que lo que ella me haga, yo se los hare diez veces peor – dijo Oziel con una voz muy intimidante - ¿Entendieron?

— S-si sensei – dijeron los dos ninjas muy nerviosos

— De acuerdo, por ahora será todo – dijo Minato – pueden retirarse. Necesito hablar con la señorita Yugito y con Oziel en estos momentos

— ¡Oh vamos! – dijo Naruto - ¡Yo quiero saber de qué van a hablar!

— ¡No seas grosero jovencito! – dijo Kushina con enojo para después calmarse – además, Kanna ha estado muy sola en casa, deberías ir a hacerle compañía…

— ¡Espera mama! – el rubio empezó a sonreír con emoción – Si Kanna está en la aldea ¡Entonces Hinata también está en la aldea! ¡Debo ir a buscarla, de veras!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño rubio salió a toda prisa para buscar a su amiga, mientras el resto de su equipo salía para seguir con sus asuntos. En eso, los cuatro restantes se pusieron más cómodos y la pareja de ninjas se sentaron en un sofá que estaba en la sala mientras Kushina se sentaba al lado de Minato.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión extra? – pregunto Minato muy interesado

— Logre salvar a Zabuza y Haku y reviví a su madre – dijo Oziel – también reviví a otro sujeto que fue un héroe en ese pequeño pueblo. Los detalles vienen en el informe

— Pero Oziel, dijiste que no tenías permitido revivir a muchas personas a la vez – dijo Yugito que estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho del caballero – no quiero que te sobre esfuerces

— Descuida Yugito, solo fueron dos en un intervalo de tiempo muy corto – el caballero revelo su tatuaje dragón que parecía un poquito borroso – mi limite serian máximo 50 personas. Eso sí me haría perder la marca del Clan Dragón

— No quiero que te arriesgues mucho – dijo la chica un poco asustada – sin ti…

— Yo no te dejaría sola y mucho menos haría algo que te ponga triste – dijo el chico dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica

— ¡Que tierno, en serio! – dijo Kushina con corazones en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su esposo - ¡En serio que son la pareja perfecta, como mi amado Minato y yo!

— Lo bueno es que todo salió como querías – dijo Minato recibiendo el abrazo de su esposa - ¿Cuándo volverás a irte de la aldea?

— Depende del tiempo en que tarden en llegar al lugar – dijo el caballero – calculo que aproximadamente unas 3 semanas. Casi al comienzo de los Exámenes Chunin.

— ¿Y cuánto tardaras en el sellado? – pregunto Kushina – podría ayudarte con eso…

— Sé que quiere ver a Rin señorita Kushina – Oziel interrumpió a la mujer peli roja con una risa – descuide, cuando me asegure que no hay nadie presente, los invocare para que la saluden

— De acuerdo, ahora señorita Yugito, ¿Qué hay sobre su participación en los exámenes? – pregunto Minato hacia la ninja de Kumo

— El Raikage ya tiene listos a 3 equipos Genin para la participación – dijo la ninja – Bee-sensei es el encargado de uno de ellos. Yo estaré presente para asistirlos

— Entonces te quedaras aquí en la aldea – Kushina se emocionó por la idea, para luego sonreír de forma picara – supongo que te quedaras con Oziel

— Bu-bueno – la idea hizo sonrojar a la pareja joven, en especial a la chica – no me mo-molestaria

— Eres bienvenida en mi departamento – dijo el chico muy apenado pero feliz – no hay ningún problema…

— ¡Para mí sí!

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina de forma brusca. En el marco de la puerta estaba Kanna desbordando un aura de mucho enojo, o más bien de celos.

— Ka-Kanna, has crecido mucho – dijo Yugito un poco nerviosa

— Yugito-san es una ladrona – Kanna se enfureció con la rubia para lanzarse al ataque - ¡Muere!

Minato y Kushina se asustaron ante esa reacción, pero se calmaron al ver como Kanna solo le daba muy leves golpecitos en las piernas a Yugito, sin hacerle nada de daño. En eso, Yugito abraza a Kanna de forma cariñosa y empieza a acariciar su cabeza.

— Te extrañe mucho Kanna – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – descuida, si no quieres que me quede a dormir con Oziel está bien ¿Qué te parece que me quede contigo?

— Si, Yugito-san – dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa – yo también la extrañe

— Por cierto – Yugito busco algo en una mochila de viaje que había traído y saco una bolsa de papel con un listón morado – el Raikage te mando una bolsa de dulces para ti

— ¡Wow! – ni tarde ni presurosa, Kanna tomo la bolsa y empezó a comerlos con mucha prisa - ¡Saben muy ricos!

— Bueno, supongo que seguiré solito – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras maldecía por dentro – _Rayos, yo que quería un tiempo a solas con Yugito_

— Bien, puedes quedarte con nosotros Yugito-san – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa tierna – Oziel las puede acompañar, yo las alcanzare en unos minutos

— De acuerdo, nos veremos después Hokage – dijo Oziel para retirarse junto a las chicas

En el momento en que nadie más estaba presente y por fin estaban solos, Kushina se acurruco sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras el usaba sus brazos para aferrarla a su pecho con mucho cariño.

— Me siento muy feliz Minato-kun – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – pensar que ahora mismo nuestro Naruto estaría solo y sin nuestra compañía, pero gracias a Oziel, estamos con él. Como una familia

— Lo sé, tenemos la oportunidad de ser una familia feliz como siempre quisiste – dijo Minato besando la frente de su esposa – y la vida en la aldea es pacífica. Y ahora que tenemos la alianza con Kumo, solo faltan las demás aldeas. Así podría olvidar mis responsabilidades por un tiempo y lo pasaría con Naruto y contigo. En serio que extraño los días en que salíamos juntos

— Yo también. Sabes, podríamos aprovechar el festival que se hará dentro de unos días por el comienzo de los exámenes Chunin. Sería un gran momento familiar

— Eso me gustaría, en especial porque deseo verte usando el hermoso Kimono que te compre. Resalta mucho tu belleza, sobre todo tu hermoso cabello

— ¡Minato, que romántico eres! Lo usare para ti cuando quieras, en serio – dijo la peli roja dándole un dulce beso en los labios a su esposo

Mientras la pareja se daba cariño en la oficina del Hokage, Oziel acompañaba a Yugito y Kanna a la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze para que la chica se instalara. Durante el camino, Kanna contaba sobre las misiones que hacia como ninja y lo feliz que estaba con sus nuevos amigos, cosa que alegro a Yugito. Después de unos momentos de caminar, llegaron a la residencia. Kanna entro primero para que los adultos ninja se pudieran despedir.

— ¿Te parece que nos veamos hoy en la noche? – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso – escuche que habrá un festival por el comienzo de los Exámenes Chunin

— Me gustaría mucho – Yugito le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios – te estaré esperando

— Pasare a las 7 – Oziel solo pudo ruborizarse mientras veía a la chica caminar hacia la residencia con una sonrisa

Oziel empezó a caminar hacia su departamento mientras Yugito entraba a la residencia Uzumaki. Ambos empezaron a recordar con una sonrisa los sucesos que les permitieron conocerse y crear ese lazo de amor y amistad.

 **Flashback**

 **2 años antes del regreso de Oziel a Konoha**

En las profundidades de un espeso bosque, dos siluetas encapuchadas caminaban por el bosque. Una de ellas, llevaba una capucha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo. En los bordes de la capa, se veían varios símbolos. La otra silueta era más pequeña, del tamaño de un niño. Su capucha era roja y salían dos mechones de cabello color blanco con puntas moradas. Esta silueta llevaba un libro en sus manos. Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a un pequeño lago rodeado de pequeñas formaciones rocosas y la niebla parecía disiparse.

— Bien, descansaremos aquí Kanna – dijo la silueta mayor - ¿Qué tal el libro de cuentos que te regalo Rin?

— Me gusta mucho Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña con alegría tranquila – me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara

— A mí también, pero ella tenía su propia misión. Ahora repasemos las reglas básicas sobre cómo comportarte con los humanos. La primera regla es…

— No matar o usar mucha fuerza con los humanos porque son frágiles – al momento en que Kanna respondió, recibió un chocolate

— Bien, segunda regla, si alguien te provoca a una pelea…

— Si es débil, solo lo paralizo, si es fuerte, lo golpeo en la cabeza para noquearlo – Kanna recibió otro chocolate

— Excelente Kanna, ahora la última regla

— Nunca volver a mi forma dragón a no ser que Oziel-sama me dé permiso – Kanna recibió otro chocolate y después fue acariciada en su cabeza con cariño

— Recuerda esas reglas y todo estará bien – dijo Oziel mientras le daba otro chocolate – los humanos aún no están listos para aceptar dragones. Pero descuida, yo me encargare de que sea así

Mientras los dos hablaban, una silueta escondida en los arboles los observaba con detalle. Buscaba alguna banda ninja para identificar su aldea pero no había ninguna. Con un poco de desesperación bajo y se preparó para neutralizar a su objetivo. Pero en eso, vio como la pequeña miraba hacia donde ella estaba oculta, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Luego vio como la pequeña jalaba la capa del otro sujeto y le decía algo al oído, haciendo que el soltara una pequeña risa. En eso, se levanta y se sacude la ropa para después retirarse la capucha, revelando su identidad.

— ¡Señorita, descuide ya nos vamos! – dijo el sujeto con tranquilidad - ¡No queremos problemas!

La chica se sorprendió por ser descubierta, puesto que había ocultado su presencia lo mejor que pudo y había sido detectada por una niña. Vio como empezaron a caminar, pero se dirigían a su aldea, lo cual la puso más nerviosa y un poco enojada. Rápidamente se apresuró a seguirlos y en un momento apareció frente a ellos.

— Identifíquense – dijo la ninja mientras mostraba unos senbo en sus manos – están muy cerca de los territorios de la Aldea de Kumo

— … te dije que era el camino correcto – dijo el sujeto con un suspiro

— Pero fue después de 3 intentos Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña – usted es malo para orientarse. Debió pedirle ayuda a Lucoa-sama

— No, Lucoa es demasiado empalagosa – dijo Oziel con nervios – además, como dicen la tercera es la vencida…

— ¡Oigan, no me ignoren! – grito la chica con enojo - ¿Qué hacen en este territorio?

— Perdone, lo que pasa es que buscamos al Raikage para hablar con el – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – vengo a declarar un tratado de paz entre Konoha y Kumo

— No veo que tengas una banda de Konoha – dijo la chica con sospecha – además, hemos tenido ciertos conflictos que rompieron los vínculos entre las dos aldeas

— Por eso estoy aquí ¿Podría llevarme con el Raikage por favor?

— No creo que el Raikage quiera una audiencia con usted si no podemos confirmar que viene por parte de la aldea de la Hoja ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un espía de otra aldea o que planea un ataque a la aldea?

— Se lo juro por mi vida que no miento

— El Raikage podría acabar con usted en un parpadeo ¿Qué pasara con su hija si usted muere? – dijo la chica con un deje de preocupación

— ¿Quién? Ah, se refiere a Kanna – Oziel miro a la pequeña que se ruborizo al escuchar lo de ser su hija – ella no es mi hija, es mi protegida y mi responsabilidad. Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – pregunto la ninja con duda

— Lo explicare a su tiempo. Por mientras, ¿Puede llevarnos ante el Raikage por favor? Puede llevarnos como prisioneros si usted lo quiere, señorita…

— Yugito, Yugito Nii – dijo la chica con un poco de duda – por lo que escuche tu eres Oziel y la pequeña se llama Kanna

— Así es – el caballero hizo una reverencia mientras la pequeña lo imitaba – mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario y ella es Kanna Kamui. La seguimos señorita Nii

— Claro, por aquí

— _Valla que es linda_ – pensó el caballero con una cara de bobo

— Oziel-sama es un pervertido – dijo la pequeña haciendo que el chico se ruborizara

Yugito guio a los extraños hacia la aldea. Al entrar y en camino hacia la aldea, Oziel noto como algunos saludaban a Yugito con miedo y otros simplemente le daban miradas de odio y desprecio, cosa que la chica no podía ignorar fácilmente. El viajero estaba enojado por ese trato. Después de un rato llegaron a la oficina del Raikage, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, escuchan un grito adentro y como algo era destruido, luego se ve cómo sale una mujer de piel morena y cabello blanco un poco largo. Al parecer esta estresada y detrás de ella salen unos ninjas de Kumo con los restos de un escritorio y luego vuelven con uno nuevo.

— Yugito, ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto la mujer un poco extrañada

— Encontré a este sujeto y a esta pequeña en la frontera sur cerca de los límites con la aldea señorita Mabui – dijo la chica de forma seria – están solicitando una audiencia con el Raikage. Dicen que vienen de Konoha para…

— ¡¿De Konoha?! – un grito de sorpresa y enojo se escuchó detrás de la puerta, la cual fue destruida al instante - ¡¿Dónde está el ninja de Konoha?!

De la nube causada por la destrucción de la puerta apareció el Raikage, el cual usaba su capa de Kage sin camisa por dentro, mostrando su gran musculatura de piel morena. Al ver a todos lados, solo encontró a sus conocidos y al ver al encapuchado, rápidamente trato de arremeter contra él, pero solo logro darle a la pared detrás de él, mientras Oziel seguía en su lugar sin moverse. Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados ante este suceso.

— Buenos días Raikage – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad – vengo en representación de la Aldea de la Hoja para establecer un acuerdo de paz que…

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – El Raikage lanzo un poderoso puñetazo al sujeto, pero este solo lo atravesó - ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

— Como decía, estoy al tanto de los problemas que hubo con la aldea de la Hoja, pero sé que no fueron dirigidos por usted directamente los atentados. Por eso quiero arreglar las cosas

— Hablas con mucha confianza y tranquilidad, cuando estoy tratando de golpearte con todas mis fuerzas – dijo el Raikage poniéndose frente a el - ¿Qué te da la confianza para hablarme así?

— La misma confianza que tiene su aldea al menospreciar a los Jinchurikis bajo su cuidado y que no reciben respeto – Oziel cambio su semblante a uno más serio

Estas palabras dejaron muy impresionados a todos. En eso, salió de la oficina otro sujeto con una imagen similar a la del Raikage, pero usando unos lentes negros y un traje de batalla ninja y con 8 espadas en su espalda. Yugito se quedó muy sorprendida de que el desconocido supiera de su condición de Jinchuriki y de las miradas que le dirigían los demás. Oziel levanto su brazo derecho, revelando su marca del Clan Dragón.

— Permítame presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario – dijo el caballero mostrando un semblante más serio – tal vez haya escuchado sobre mí. En algunos lugares me llaman "El ninja Dragón"

Al escuchar ese nombre, varios de los ninjas presentes, incluyendo a Yugito y Bee, estaban muy impresionados, porque habían escuchado que era un invocador de dragones. Un ninja nómada que viajaba por todas partes ayudando a quien se lo solicitaba y acabando a quienes atacaban a los inocentes. Pero el Raikage empezó a reírse a forma de burla después de haber escuchado ese nombre.

— ¡No me hagas reír muchacho! – dijo el moreno para cambiar su risa por enojo – no quieras burlarte de mí. El Ninja Dragón es un poderoso ninja, el no estaría afiliado con Konoha y mucho menos se vería como tú que eres un debilucho

— No pretendo burlarme de usted Raikage. Mis palabras son sinceras – dijo el caballero bajando su brazo

— Si es así, te exijo que me muestres un dragón ahora mismo

— *suspiro* bien – Oziel se agacho a donde estaba Kanna para pedirle algo – Kanna, muéstrales tu por favor

— Si Oziel-sama – la pequeña dio un paso al frente, dejando impresionados a todos

Kanna de la nada revelo sus pequeños cuernos blancos sobre su cabeza, su pequeña y esponjosa cola y de su espalda brotaron unas alas blancas, con las que empezó a volar alrededor de la gran sala, dejando impresionados a todos. Yugito entonces comprendió que la pequeña la había rastreado por ser una dragona.

— Kanna es una pequeña chica dragón que tome a mi cuidado para que aprenda a socializar con la humanidad – dijo Oziel mientras Kanna se sentaba en sus hombros - ¿Ahora me cree?

— Bien, pero dime ¿Cómo planeas conseguir que firme una alianza con la Aldea de la Hoja? – dijo el Raikage con molestia

— Simple, le probare que mis palabras son reales y sinceras y que lo único de deseo es que exista paz entre las aldeas y entre cada persona, sin importar quienes sean…

— ¡¿Tu como sabes que necesitamos esa paz?! – Yugito interrumpió las palabras del caballero - ¡¿Qué te hace creer que tenemos un problema en la aldea?!

— Nada – Oziel bajo la mirada con tristeza ante las palabras de la chica mientras bajaba a Kanna de sus hombros – no tengo nada que me permita entender su problema, pero quiero entenderlo, para poder ayudarles. A usted, a Miller Bee y a cualquiera que tenga un problema similar

— Entonces me probaras si puedes ser de confianza - el Raikage volvió a tomar la palabra – ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

— Con un combate uno a uno – dijo Oziel dejando impresionado a todos mientras sacaba un pergamino de su capucha – este es el pergamino con el contrato de los Dragones. Los dragones solo entregan su pergamino en quienes confían y quien posea el pergamino será su amo. Si usted gana con solo darme 5 golpes, el pergamino y mi vida y lealtad serán para usted para siempre

— ¿Y si por una probabilidad nula tú me vencieras? – dijo el Raikage muy confiado

— Olvidara toda enemistad con Konoha, le otorgara una disculpa pública a los Jinchurikis de su aldea y firmara el tratado de paz y alianza con la Aldea de la Hoja. Sin protestar

— Solo te venceré con un golpe – dijo el Raikage dándose la vuelta para volver a su oficina – Mabui, dales una invitación y una buena comida. Será la última que disfrutaran

— Si Raikage – asiente la mujer un poco nerviosa

— Y asegúrate que no intente escapar

— Descuide Raikage – Oziel le sonrió de forma inocente – yo no rompo mis promesas

Oziel y Kanna fueron escoltados a una habitación dentro de la torre del Raikage donde tenían dos camas, una buena vista de la aldea y una pequeña despensa. Mabui los vio entrar para despedirse mientras dejaba en una hoja la información sobre el combate. El caballero solicito que si era posible, toda la aldea fuera testigo de lo que podría ocurrir, a lo que la mujer dijo que podría arreglarlo. Al salir, Yugito estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando de forma sospechosa al caballero, el cual se puso nervioso y triste por las palabras que dijo la chica.

— Oziel-sama – hablo la pequeña dragón sentada sobre la cama - ¿Por qué la chica que huele a gato que le gusta lo mira con odio?

— ¡Kanna, no lo digas en voz alta! – dijo el chico muy nervioso, mientras Yugito se sonrojaba - ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? ¿Si?

— De acuerdo, Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña que salió hacia el cuarto de baño

— Le ruego la disculpe, ella…

— ¿Acaso te crees superior a nosotros? – dijo la rubia con enojo - ¿Qué te da la confianza de venir aquí y desafiar al Raikage así sin más? ¡¿Acaso buscas la muerte?!

— No, yo aún no puedo morir – dijo el caballero que abrió la ventana y se sentó en el borde para sentir el aire fresco – tengo muchas cosas que hacer

— Pues no necesitamos de la paz que estas predicando

— _Diciéndolo de esa forma, me hace ver como un predicador molesto_ – pensó el chico con tristeza para después hablar – permítame preguntarle algo señorita, ¿Usted eligió ser una Jinchuriki?

— … eso no le importa a usted – Yugito desvió la mirada con enojo - ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Acaso eligió ese poder para dominar a quienes lo rodean?

— Elegí este poder, para usarlo en favor de los demás – dijo el caballero sin despegar la vista de la aldea – pero usted no. Ahora es capaz de controlarlo, pero ¿Y si no hubiera sido usted? ¿Cree que tendría el mismo estatus que tiene ahora?

— Eso no lo sé…. Pero eso no me importa – Yugito se puso a dudar de sus palabras con lo que escucho – ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad con mi aldea…

— Y la respeto por eso. Porque tiene el valor para tomar este peso y seguir adelante. Pero exijo que reciba el respeto correcto. No porque sea conocida del Raikage, sino por la responsabilidad que usted tomo y que otro no hubiera soportado

— …. ¿Por qué le importa esto? ¿Por qué le importo yo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos – Yugito estaba muy consternada por todo lo que escucho

— No, pero me gustaría conocerla, pero solo si usted lo desea – el caballero tomo rumbo a la despensa mientras buscaba comida – bien, tanta seriedad me dio hambre y es posible que a Kanna igual ¿Quiere acompañarnos señorita Nii?

— … no gracias. Con su permiso – Yugito salió de la habitación muy intranquila

La rubia Jinchuriki se sentó en el pasillo mientras reflexionaba las palabras del caballero. En sus palabras había verdad, pues solo era reconocida por su título de Jinchuriki, pero antes de eso, todos la veían de forma negativa, recibiendo insultos, desprecio y rechazo de los demás. Estos recuerdos simplemente le entristecieron y simplemente se quedó dormida sentada, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. En eso, despertó de golpe. No estaba en el pasillo, estaba en la cama de la habitación de Oziel y Kanna y ya estaba amaneciendo. Había dejado que el sueño la dominara. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que estaba sola y estaba cubierta por la capucha del caballero. Se levantó de golpe y salió con rumbo a donde sería la pelea. Llego al estadio de la aldea y escucho que la gente solo abucheaba con enojo. Al llegar al palco, creyó que estaban abucheando al caballero por haber perdido, pero la pelea aun no comenzaba, pues ambos luchadores estaban inmóviles. El Raikage se veía impaciente y enojado, mientras que el caballero estaba sentado en el suelo a forma de meditación y sin su capa y a su lado estaba Kanna, sin querer despegarse de él. En eso, el caballero abrió los ojos y se levantó.

— Ahora si estoy listo – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa – ya llego la última persona que faltaba

— ¿Y quién era esa persona? – pregunto el Raikage con enojo

— La señorita Yugito Nii por supuesto – dijo el caballero señalando a donde estaba la rubia, la cual se sorprendió mucho - ¡Buenos días señorita Nii! ¡¿Durmió bien?!

La chica quedo ruborizada por lo que sucedía, hasta que vio como el Raikage se enojaba y algunos en el estadio la miraban con enojo.

— ¡¿Me tuviste esperando por 1 hora a que llegara Yugito?! – el Raikage se enfureció al escuchar eso - ¡Ya me canse de tus jueguitos absurdos!

— Bueno, pero no se enoje – dijo el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo y miraba a Kanna – ve al palco y espera a que termine. Y recuerda, no puedes intervenir

— Pero Oziel-sama… - la pequeña se puso nerviosa

— Confía en mi – el caballero acaricio su cabeza mientras le dio una sonrisa

La pequeña chica dragón saco sus alas y salió volando a donde estaba Yugito. Oziel respiro profundamente y se preparó para pelear sin sacar sus armas.

— Si querías que Yugito te vea morir, por mí no hay problema – dijo el Raikage quitándose su capa de Kage mientras estiraba los brazos – pero ya deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo

— Valla forma de hablar. En especial porque ella es una ninja respetable a su servicio – Oziel se mantenía quieto sin hacer nada de calentamiento

— Ella me es leal al igual que mi hermano Bee. Porque saben que así debe ser. Ellos son importantes para la aldea…

— ¿Para la aldea? Qué curioso que no dijera que lo eran para usted – dijo el caballero con enojo

— Lo que sea que intentes no funcionara. Ellos saben que son como mi familia…

— No trate de picarme los ojos Raikage. Solo hace eso porque así se gana su confianza, pero no es así. Si Bee no hubiera sido seleccionado como Jinchuriki, al que hubieran seleccionado lo llamaría hermano, ¿O me equivoco?

— … eso no es – el Raikage empezó a verse atrapado, pero volvió a reaccionar - ¡Ya basta de tus tonterías! ¡Terminemos con esto!

— Su reacción lo confirma. Ven a los Jinchurikis como armas, pero ellos son personas comunes y corrientes como usted y yo. Pero me encargare de eliminar esa absurda mascara que ponen sobre ellos

— ¡Veamos si sigues igual de irrespetuoso cuando estés en el suelo! – el Raikage libero su manto de relámpago mientras incrementaba su fuerza de forma peligrosa

— Bien, pero recuérdelo Raikage, usted aseguro que podría vencerme con solo un golpe – Oziel se puso en posición de defensa sin sacar su espada – si llega a fallar 5 golpes, me tocara a mi

— ¡Con uno bastara!

El Raikage libero su máxima fuerza y se lanzó a una velocidad que ni siquiera Bee logro apreciar. Levanto su brazo para hacer su movimiento de Lariat y acabar la pelea. Pero en eso, su movimiento se detuvo con un poderoso choque que levanto una gran nube de polvo. Al disiparse, todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa que el ataque del Raikage fue detenido por el caballero con solo su mano derecha, la cual no mostraba ningún daño, mientras que el Raikage trataba con todas sus fuerzas de completar su golpe, pero era en vano. Al ver a los ojos a su contrincante, comprobó que sus ojos ahora estaban rasgados de forma vertical, como los de un dragón.

— Ese fue el primer golpe – dijo el caballero mirándolo con enojo

— Imposible…

El luchador de piel morena dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a rodear a su enemigo con gran velocidad mientras dejaba una estela de relámpagos a su paso. Dio un gran salto para después caer en picada sobre el caballero con una patada de hacha, pero esta fue detenida por el antebrazo del caballero que seguía mirándolo con enojo.

— Segundo golpe…

Sin perder tiempo, el Raikage dio una voltereta hacia atrás y con velocidad se dio impulso para tratar de golpear a Oziel en el estómago, pero su puñetazo fue detenido por la rodilla del caballero

— Tercer golpe…

— ¡Ya cállate!

El Raikage volvió a retroceder y esta vez volvió a la estrategia de rodear al enemigo. Al posicionarse detrás de él, trato de darle un poderoso golpe en la espalda con sus dos manos juntas a forma de martillo. Pero Oziel dio una patada trasera y desvió el golpe, haciendo que el Raikage perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizara de rodillas en el suelo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

— Cuarto golpe – Oziel volvió a su posición original y le dio la espalda a su contrincante – solo le queda un golpe

— … maldito – el Raikage se levantó con enojo y cansancio hasta que decidió expulsar toda su fuerza - ¡No dejare que me humilles!

Sin más alternativas, salió a toda velocidad hacia el caballero para tomarlo de la espalda y hacerle un "Súper Suplex". Lo levanto para azotarlo contra el suelo, usando toda su fuerza, pero nunca logro golpearlo, pues el caballero usaba ambas manos para detener el golpe. En eso, Oziel pone más fuerza y contrarresta el ataque, lanzando al Raikage hacia el cielo y este aterriza totalmente sorprendido mientras el caballero regresaba a su posición y se sacudía su ropa.

— Ese fue el quinto golpe. Ahora… - el caballero empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo color rojo con negro - ¡Es mi turno!

Con mucha facilidad, Oziel libero un peligroso instinto asesino en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos tuvieran miedo, pero lo hizo de una forma controlada para que no afectara a Kanna, a Bee y a Yugito. Al liberar ese instinto, también salieron dos alas rojas de dragón de su espalda mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos. El Raikage retrocedió por el choque de intimidación que recibió. Miro sus manos, las cuales temblaban. Estaba asustado.

— ¡Aquí termina todo! – Oziel lanzo un grito de batalla y se lanzó contra el Raikage

Este espero la golpiza que le propinaría el caballero. El caballero llego en un parpadeo hacia donde él estaba y le propino un poderoso puñetazo en la base del estómago, haciendo que todo el aire en sus pulmones saliera. Cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras su manto de relámpago desaparecía. Al ver al caballero con miedo, solo puedo ver como sus labios pronunciaban las palabras: _Se terminó. Yo gane._ Y sin más, el poderoso Raikage se desplomo en el suelo totalmente noqueado. Todos los presentes no daban crédito a la pelea que acababan de presenciar. Su poderoso líder, derrotado con un solo golpe, sin siquiera lograr acertar uno solo. El equipo del Raikage junto a Mabui y Bee saltó para revisar a su líder. Yugito llego en un salto mientras Kanna aterrizo para después ocultar sus alas y acercarse a Oziel para abrazarlo.

— Estará inconsciente por un par de horas – dijo el caballero mientras caminaba hacia la salida – díganle que esperare su respuesta y que si se retracta de su promesa, que al menos tenga el valor de decírmelo a la cara

— S-sí, le avisare – Mabui asintió al revisar sus signos vitales

— Con su permiso – el caballero volvió a su forma normal manteniendo una mirada seria

Oziel empezó a salir del estadio junto con Kanna. Paso a un lado de Yugito, pero no le dirigió la mirada, mientras la chica miro por donde se había ido, totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida por lo sucedido. Bee y los demás ninjas levantaron al Raikage y lo llevaron a la enfermería. El caballero llego a su habitación y sin más, se tiró a la cama con mucho cansancio. Kanna se sentó en la cama y con su pequeño dedito picaba las mejillas del chico.

— Oziel-sama, ¿Por qué es bueno con los humanos si son muy groseros con usted? – dijo la pequeña con inocencia

— Es algo que debes aprender pequeña Kanna – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa triste – que sin importar a quien, siempre debes hacer el bien, sin esperar algo a cambio. Saber que hiciste lo correcto, es una recompensa más que suficiente

— Usted es muy bueno Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba – yo lo quiero mucho

— Y yo a ti pequeña Kanna – el caballero acariciaba su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos – no sé tú, pero tengo mucho sueño. Así que dormiré un rato. Despiértame si vienen a buscarnos

— Claro, Oziel-sama

El chico cayo rendido ante el sueño pues usar su máximo poder y el modo Sabio Dragón, lo habían agotado mucho. Mientras Oziel dormía, Kanna decidió leer sus libros de cuentos. Pasaron unas horas. Kanna ya estaba a punto de caer víctima del sueño, cuando unos golpecitos llamaron su atención. Abrió la puerta y vio a Yugito y Mabui muy nerviosas.

— Disculpa Kanna-chan – dijo Mabui muy apenada - ¿Esta Oziel-san disponible?

— Esta dormido – dijo la pequeña con cierto enojo

— Es que, es algo muy urgente – dijo Yugito un poco nerviosa

— Esta-dormido – volvió a repetir la chica dragón con más enojo – si no dejan dormir a Oziel-sama, yo…

— ¡Kanna! – la voz de Oziel asusto a las tres chicas - ¿Qué te dije sobre ser irrespetuosa con los demás?

— Lo siento, Oziel-sama – la pequeña lo miro muy preocupada – pero usted estaba…

— Ya estoy bien – dijo el chico mientras daba un salto desde la cama para caer de pie, dio un largo bostezo y tallo los ojos - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita Mabui?

— El Raikage ya está en su oficina y solicito verlo de inmediato – dijo la morena con preocupación – pero si desea descansar más tiempo…

— No, estoy bien. Además, no hay que dejar esperando a su "poderoso" líder – dijo el caballero con una pequeña risita – vamos Kanna

— Claro, Oziel-sama – la pequeña solo lo siguió sin decir mas

Yugito se quedó triste porque el caballero no le dirigió la palabra de nuevo. Al llegar a la oficina, vieron como el Raikage estaba mirando por su gran ventana el atardecer en la aldea. Al voltearse, se veía como tenía varias lesiones en su cuerpo que estaban vendadas y en el lugar donde había recibido el puñetazo, se quedó marcado el impacto, como si fuera una gran quemadura. El imponente líder camino con lentitud hasta donde estaba el caballero y lo miro a los ojos mientras el caballero lo miraba de igual forma.

— ¿Cuánto poder estabas usando? – pregunto el Raikage con seriedad – no me creo que hayas usado el 100% de tu poder real

— Tiene razón Raikage – dijo el caballero con una pequeña risita – solo estaba usando el 20% de mi poder real. Y esto es por dos razones: la primera para no matarlo

— ¿Y la segunda?

— Porque solo usare mi máximo poder para proteger a los que necesiten mi ayuda. No para dejar heridos sin culpa alguna

— Pero acordamos usar nuestro máximo poder – dijo el Raikage con enojo – eso significa que no cumpliste con tu parte

— Tiene razón – dijo el caballero mientras se volteaba con una risita – supongo que tendré que irme de la aldea. Falle en mi misión…

— No, me probaste que eres de confianza – continuo hablando el moreno – ese era tu principal objetivo. En tus palabras y acciones había madurez, algo que yo no pude probar, porque deje que mi orgullo me dominara

— No se preocupe Raikage, yo también soy un poco inmaduro…

— Es verdad – dijo Kanna con inocencia – siempre se quedaba dormido en las lecciones de Timaeus-sama

— ¡Kanna! ¡No me humilles en frente del Raikage! – dijo el chico con lágrimas anime – solo fue una vez

— Fueron 5 veces Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña contando con sus pequeños dedos

— ¡Kanna!

— ¡Eres único muchacho! – el Raikage se reía con emoción – en serio que te juzgue mal

En eso, todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados ante lo que sucedió después. El Raikage hizo una reverencia hacia el caballero, el cual lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

— Te pido disculpas por lo sucedido – dijo el Raikage – fue una ofensa lo que hice y lo que dije

— Lo siento Raikage, pero no puedo aceptar sus disculpas – las palabras del caballero impresionaron a todos – es con la señorita Nii y con Miller Bee con quien tiene que disculparse. Por todo lo sucedido

— Tienes razón – el moreno líder se giró hacia su hermano y hacia la chica – les pido disculpas, Yugito, Bee, por todo lo ocurrido en estos años. Fui un tonto

— "No te preocupes bro, serás un tonto pero muy amistoso, Yeah" – dijo el moreno de lentes mientras rapeaba

— No tiene por qué disculparse Raikage, yo lo perdono – dijo la chica muy sorprendida y apenada

— Ahora, solo me falta cumplir algo mas – dijo el moreno mientras levantaba su puño derecho hacia el caballero – oficialmente, la Aldea de Kumo solicita una alianza permanente con la Aldea de la Hoja

— Le agradezco que lo haya aceptado, Lord Raikage – dijo el caballero chocando su puño con el del líder

Con esa acción, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Kanna estaba muy feliz que soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. Yugito sentía como un gran peso en su corazón desaparecía, pero aún se sentía triste por cómo había tratado a Oziel, cuando este le había brindado su apoyo y amistad. Al día siguiente, se anunció la alianza con la Aldea de Konoha y que pronto se establecería un nuevo tratado de paz que conectara a las aldeas de nuevo. Pasa un mes donde Oziel presento frente al Raikage a Elma, quien sería la embajadora del Clan de los Dragones con el fin de aprender un poco de ellos y viceversa. También, se establecerían dragones en las fronteras del País del Rayo para protección de la aldea, además de ofrecerles un hogar. Con el tiempo que paso, El Raikage, Oziel y Miller Bee empezaron a tomar más confianza, permitiendo una mejor comunicación y entendimiento. Oziel les compartía información sobre su entrenamiento y habilidades, mientras que el caballero recibió información de los lugares más importantes de Kumo, como la Isla Tortuga.

Un día, Oziel, Kanna y Bee se encontraban cerca de un lago donde Bee solía practicar sus rimas, cosa que impresionaba mucho a la pequeña dragón, la cual tomo el hábito de escribir las rimas que recitaba el moreno para ella crear las suyas.

— A ver, va de nuevo – dijo Bee con su libreta en mano – "Con tenacidad yo eh de volar, mi bella voz los va a encantar, este mi ritmo es sin igual, Yeah"

— Ritmo-sin-igual – Kanna anotaba las palabras con mucha atención – es impresionante Bee-sempai

— Pronto tú serás también una experta en el rap, pequeña dragoncita – dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña

— _Por dios no por favor_ – pensó el caballero que estaba sentado en la orilla del lago en forma de meditación

— ¡Disculpe, Bee-san! – al lugar llego Mabui un poco apurada junto a Elma – El Raikage lo solicita para una misión

— Oh, mi "bro" me necesita – dijo el moreno con una pose extraña de rap – "Voy rápido como el viento, lanzare mis aguijones con precisión, Yeah"

— Aguijones-con-precisión – Kanna seguía anotando todo

— Vamos Kanna – dijo Elma llamando a la pequeña dragón – buscaremos a Fafnir en la aldea, solo espero que no esté intimidando a nadie

— Muy bien, Elma-sama

Todos se fueron, dejando al caballero solo, el cual seguía con su meditación. En eso, abrió los ojos con impresión y luego empezó a sonreír al sentir a alguien conocido cerca del lugar. Oziel se levantó, sacudió su ropa y saco una pequeña botella con limonada para calmar la sed.

— ¡Señorita Nii! – hablo Oziel hacia el bosque detrás de el - ¡Si quiere hablar conmigo, puede hacerlo con toda confianza!

Desde el bosque, la kunoichi rubia empezó a salir muy apenada por ser descubierta. Llego a donde estaba el caballero, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa tranquila. Ambos miraban hacia el lago con tranquilidad, sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

— Oziel-san, yo quería…

— No me diga así, no soy tan viejo – dijo el chico con una risita – creo que tenemos la misma edad – luego se detuvo a pensar – _aunque técnicamente yo no envejezco por estar en este mundo, ¡Entonces si soy más viejo!_

— ¡Quería disculparme con usted! – dijo la chica muy ruborizada mientras ocultaba la mirada – aun después de lo que le dije y de cómo me comporte con usted, me perdono y se mostró amable conmigo

— No tiene por qué disculparse, señorita Nii…

— Yugito, solo dígame Yugito – dijo la chica muy ruborizada – y en verdad se lo debo. Nadie había sido amable conmigo nunca

— Pues que tontos. Eres una chica muy linda y talentosa. Solo un tonto no se fijaría en esas cualidades

— ¿Usted cree que soy linda? – la chica se apeno tanto que cubrió su rostro

— Eh, claro que lo creo. Yo nunca miento – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se mostraba muy ruborizado

— Sabes, tú también eres muy guapo, Ozi-kun – la chica se recargo en el hombro del chico mientras sonreía de forma nostálgica

— ¡¿Ozi-kun?! Va-valla, nunca me habían llamado así – dijo el chico muy apenado

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Ozi-kun?

— Cla-claro, mientras sea algo que pueda…

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? Nunca he sentido… la calidez de un abrazo – dijo la chica un poco triste

— Si tú lo quieres, siempre recibirás un abrazo de mi parte – dijo el caballero mientras abrazaba a la chica a su lado

Ese día, una dulce y cariñosa amistad nació entre la rubia Kunoichi y el caballero dragón. Después de eso, pasaron 2 años. En ese tiempo, la confianza que estaba forjada entre Oziel y el Raikage creció demasiado, al grado en que el alto moreno lo trataba como parte de su familia. Kanna había ganado mucha confianza con los aldeanos de Kumo, aunque solo se quedó un año, pues debía regresar al Valle de los Dragones para su último entrenamiento antes de integrarse de nuevo con los humanos, pero esta vez en Konoha. Gracias al entrenamiento empleado en Kumo, Oziel desarrollo más resistencia en su modo Sabio Dragón mientras ayudo a Bee y Yugito a perfeccionar su dominio de su Biju, incluso lograron aumentar si vinculo. Oziel logro comunicarse con Matatabi y Gyuki, los cuales se mostraron muy amigables, en especial al mostrarles su Rinnegan. Durante los dos años, la amistad entre Oziel y Yugito se convirtió en un ligero noviazgo, pero ambos eran muy tímidos para avanzar, sobre todo porque ninguno había tenido experiencias en ese campo. La confianza que se tenían, le permitió a Oziel contarle un poco de su "origen" como guardián. Oziel no quería revelarle sobre su origen real, pero le supo ocultar la verdad, incluso cuando la chica insistió saber sobre su futuro, a lo que el caballero solo dijo que tendría una buena vida. Al final, Yugito se convirtió en la persona número 4 que supo sobre su misión y deseo, sin tomar en cuenta a los sabios dragones. Y entonces, llego el momento en que Oziel debía regresar a la aldea de la Hoja para seguir con su misión principal. Ese día, en la entrada y salida de la aldea de Kumo, se encontraban despidiendo al caballero el Raikage, Bee, Mabui y Yugito, aunque esta última no se despegaba de su amado "amigo".

— ¡No quiero quedarme solita! – dijo la rubia comportándose como niña chiquita - ¡Mejor me voy contigo!

— Pero Yugito, tú debes quedarte aquí – dijo el caballero tratando de calmar a la chica – además, solo será por unas horas en lo que llego a la aldea para que tu entregues el tratado al Hokage

— Pero… de acuerdo – dijo la chica con un leve puchero – pero cuando este en la aldea por los exámenes Chunin, me llevaras a una cita

— Me parece bien – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa – bueno, debo irme

— Valla con cuidado en su viaje Oziel-san – dijo Mabui

— "No te vayas a perder, porque eres distraído sin querer, Yeah" – dijo Bee con sus habituales rimas

— Dile al Hokage que estaremos listos para la próxima reunión – dijo el Raikage chocando su puño con el caballero

— Así será – Oziel se despidió y luego se acercó a Yugito para tomar su mano donde estaba un brazalete de plata – cuando sientas la señal, me avisas para poder abrir el portal

— Estaré esperando Ozi-kun – dijo Yugito dándole un beso en la mejilla al caballero – ten cuidado

— Tu sabes muy bien que nadie puede hacerme daño

Con una sonrisa, Oziel hizo aparecer dos pares de alas de dragón en su espalda y emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad a la Aldea de la Hoja, mientras el grupo del Raikage lo despedía, en especial Yugito.

— Yugito, veo con alegría que te has enamorado de ese muchacho – dijo Mabui con una sonrisa

— Bueno, me gusta mucho y yo le gusto a el – dijo Yugito mientras no despegaba la vista al cielo, pero bajo la mirada al recordar algo – pero la distancia y mis responsabilidades no me permitirían vivir a su lado

— Yo no estaría tan seguro – hablo el Raikage con sospecha – si de verdad lo amas, tengo una idea para unificar por completo las aldeas de Kumo y Konoha

— ¿En serio Raikage? – dijo la rubia con emoción

— Este es mi plan…

Mientras Yugito sonreía con emoción ante el plan del Raikage, Oziel volaba a toda prisa hacia la aldea de la hoja, pues debía comenzar con sus otras misiones: ayudar a los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha y desarrollar a fondo la relación de Naruto y Hinata.

 **Flashback Fin**

Oziel se había detenido a comprar unos dangos mientras recordaba con nostalgia el tiempo en Kumo y su relación con Yugito. En eso, siente la presencia de alguien cerca así que se termina sus dangos y se prepara para irse.

— ¡Chiquillos! – dijo Oziel sin mirar a los arboles - ¡Se los pondré fácil! ¡O bajan ustedes o los bajo yo!

En solo un parpadeo, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron delante de su sensei un poco nerviosos.

— Perdónenos Sensei – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – solo queríamos conocer a la señorita Yugito

— No era necesario espiarnos – dijo Oziel – pero descuiden, la conocerán esta noche en el festival ¿Ustedes irán verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! – dijo el rubio muy emocionado - ¡Iré con mis padres y con Kanna! Pero le hare compañía a Hinata

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – dijo el caballero mirando con burla a Sasuke - ¿Irán juntos?

— Bu-bueno Sensei – dijo la peli rosa un poco nerviosa – yo quisiera…

— Claro que iremos juntos – dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de su compañera – después de todo somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Sakura?

— ¡Si! Claro que si – la chica estaba muy feliz, mientras por dentro brincaba de la emoción, tratando de mantener controlado su lado fangirl

— Pero usted es muy afortunado sensei – dijo el rubio – se consiguió a una linda chica. Es todo un experto para conquistar chicas

— Claro que no Naruto, no soy un experto y mucho menos un mujeriego – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa – yo diría que Yugito fue quien me conquisto a mi

— ¿En serio? – dijo Sakura fingiendo sorpresa al ver a alguien llegar al lugar - ¿la señorita Yugito es muy especial para usted?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo el chico con una mirada soñadora – Yugito es hermosa, talentosa, valiente, intrépida, una linda chica, ella…. ¿Ella está detrás de mi verdad?

El caballero sintió como unas manos delicadas se posaban sobre su cuello mientras los jóvenes ninjas sonreían con burla por su sensei.

— Tranquilo – dijo Yugito besando la mejilla de Oziel – tu continua diciendo cosas lindas sobre mí. Yo solo venía a preguntarte sobre que kimono querías que usara

— Yugito-san, si no es molestia ¿Me ayudaría a buscar uno para mí? – dijo Sakura con inocencia

— Por supuesto, para mí no será ningún problema – dijo la rubia lista para irse con la pequeña ninja – nos veremos en la noche, Ozi-kun

— ¡¿Ozi-kun?! – dijeron los tres Genin con sorpresa

— Bueno, será mejor ir a descansar y prepararse para el festival – dijo Oziel hacia Sasuke y Naruto que lo miraban de forma sorprendida para después sonreírle

— Si sensei – respondieron los dos chicos

Después de eso, cada tomo un rumbo distinto. Llego la noche y Oziel caminaba hacia la residencia Uzumaki. Para el festival se puso una capa color azul plateado mientras usaba una camisa de manga larga color negro con franjas rojas que atravesaban la parte izquierda de su pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. A su lado estaba Elma que pidió ir para probar la comida típica de los festivales y usaba un kimono tradicional color azul marino con estampados del mar. Al llegar a la residencia Uzumaki, el primero en salir fue Naruto el cual usaba ropas de festival que lo hacían ver elegante, pero salió a toda prisa diciendo que debía recoger a Hinata y que reuniría con todos en el Festival. Detrás de él, salieron Kushina usando un hermoso kimono color rojo con estampados florales, mientras Minato usaba un Kimono color azul oscuro con varias franjas amarillas que parecían relámpagos.

— Valla que se ven bien – dijo Oziel – parecen una pareja de jóvenes enamorados… ¡Aunch!

— ¡No digas eso que me avergüenzas! – dijo Kushina dándole un zape a Oziel – pero si, somos la pareja perfecta, ¿Verdad Minato-kun?

— Por supuesto, eres la mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo – dijo el rubio mayo dejando sonrojada a su esposa

— ¡Minato-kun te amo tanto! – Kushina se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con mucho amor

— Bueno… y ¿Dónde está Kanna-chan? – dijo Elma un poco incomoda por la situación

— Aquí estoy Elma-sama – la voz de Kanna se escuchó detrás de los adultos

Kanna salió de la mansión usando un lindo Kimono color celeste y rosa con varios estampados de flores. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos bollos además de resaltar sus dos mechones que daban contorno a su rostro. Detrás de Kanna apareció Yugito usando un lindo kimono color azul con estampados de flores violetas, además de llevar el cabello suelto.

— Yu-Yugito – Oziel no podía dar crédito a como se veía la chica

— ¿Cómo me veo, Ozi-kun? – Yugito estaba muy ruborizada por como lo veía Oziel

— Te vez… hermosa… creo que no tengo las suficientes palabras para describir lo hermosa que te vez – Oziel alababa a la chica mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro

— Oziel-sama y Yugito-san son unos pervertidos – dijo Kanna rompiendo el momento de los dos

— Bu-bueno, ¿nos vamos? – dijo el caballero mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la chica

— Nada me gustaría mas

Yugito tomo la mano de su amado amigo y todos juntos se dirigieron al festival. Al llegar, vieron a muchas familias divertirse, de las cuales algunas saludaban al Hokage y a su esposa con mucho respeto. En eso llego Naruto en compañía de Hinata, la cual usaba un lindo kimono color purpura con flores lavanda adornándola. Durante la noche, todos se divirtieron de diferentes formas: Elma no dejaba de disfrutar de la comida servida en el festival; Naruto y Hinata estuvieron pasándola bien junto a Sasuke y Sakura que se les unieron. Ambas parejas disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, sobre todo Naruto y Hinata que parecían más que amigos; Minato y Kushina aprovecharon su momento privado para divertirse cuando apenas eran novios, además de poder revivir viejos tiempos al reunirse con viejos amigos como Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y también a Hiashi y Hana Hyuga; Kanna permaneció al lado de Oziel y Yugito, pues ambos la trataban como a su hija y ella los miraba como si fueran sus padres. Después de un rato, ella se alejó para quedarse dentro del grupo de Naruto y Hinata, dejando a la joven pareja solos. Pasaron las horas, hasta que Oziel y Yugito buscaron un lugar apartado sobre una colina para apreciar las luces nocturnas que brindaba el festival.

— Esta vista es bellísima – dijo Yugito sentada al pie de un árbol viendo las luces de la aldea – me siento tan feliz por apreciar todo esto

— Yo también, no me había dado el tiempo de disfrutar la alegría de la aldea – dijo Oziel sentado al lado de la chica mientras usaba su capa para cubrirla a ella del frio de la noche – esta es una noche increíble

— Y lo mejor es que pude pasarla contigo – dijo la chica abrazando al caballero – Oziel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro Yugito, lo que quieras

— ¿Tú me amas? – los ojos de la chica brillaban con tal esplendor que dejaron cautivado al chico

— Claro que te amo Yugito. Eres una chica bellísima y talentosa – Oziel uso sus brazos para abrazar a Yugito con cariño – en verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti

— Yo también te amo Oziel – Yugito soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras sonreía

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fue malo lo que dije? – Oziel se puso nervioso al ver a su amada con esa lagrima

— No tontito, estoy llorando de alegría – la chica se lanzó sobre el caballero para besarlo en los labios – en serio te amo y mucho mi apuesto caballero

— Y yo a ti, mi hermosa gatita

Esa noche, mientras los fuegos artificiales brillaban en el cielo, Oziel y Yugito confirmaban su amor con un tierno y cálido beso. Esta relación no hacia más que empezar. Y lo que venía también seria impresionante.

 **Los Exámenes Chunin estaban muy cerca de comenzar…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, en serio fue un poco complicado hacer este capitulo, en especial porque es mi primera vez manejando tantos personajes y personalidades.**

 **Les doy las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y quienes dejan un review.**

 **Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones y respuestas a sus dudas y sugerencias:**

 **\- La Escena MinaKushi, ya esta**

 **\- Habra mas de ese tipo y de otros personajes, solo pidan**

 **\- Si habra mas dragones de otras series, pero por ahora de la serie que ya reconocieron estan: Kanna Kamui, Fafnir, Elma y Lucoa (no agregue a Thoru porque solo necesito a l0s primeras 4) y a uno que mencione en capitulos pasados: Timaeus (quien adivine de que anime es le concedere un favor que me pidan para la historia)**

 **Por ultimo, una mala noticia: debido a los proyectos que estoy manejando y a otros que puede que ronto lleguen, me veo en la triste realidad de suspender la historia de Power Rangers S.E.N. puesto que ya no tendre el tiempo necesario para continuarla, por lo que he decidido ponerla en adopcion. El que desee adoptarla, solo mandeme un PM y hablaremos con mas detalles sobre eso.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, les doy las gracias por todo y les deseo un buen dia**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Exámenes Chunnin Peligrosos

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 6: "Exámenes Chunin peligrosos: Batalla en el Bosque de la Muerte"**

Los Exámenes Chunin eran el tema más hablado entre los Genin que estaban ansiosos por participar y ponerse a prueba. Kanna era la más emocionada, pues había escuchado de ellos cuando vivió en la Aldea de Kumo y deseaba participar para probar que era mucho más fuerte. Ese día, Naruto, Hinata y Kanna caminaban de forma tranquila por la aldea después de una sesión de entrenamiento entre los tres. En eso, Kanna miro como una roca cuadrada los estaba siguiendo. Naruto se giró para que Konohamaru revelara su identidad junto a sus amigos en una gran y exagerada explosión de humo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Konohamaru? – Naruto lo miraba de forma sospechosa

— Solo quería jugar con usted un rato jefe – dijo Konohamaru a forma de petición

— Estoy un poco cansado por el entrenamiento. Además, quería pasar un tiempo con Kanna y Hinata

— Ya veo, ¿Ella es su novia jefe? – Konohamaru mostro una mirada de burla – sí que escogió a una chica muy bonita

— ¡¿Qué dices?! – el pequeño Uzumaki se puso nervioso - ¡Hinata es mi mejor y más querida amiga! Pero a mí me gustaría…

— Naruto-kun es un pervertido por querer mucho a Hinata-chan – dijo Kanna con mucha tranquilidad

— ¡Kanna-chan, no lo digas tan tranquilamente! – dijo el rubio mientras Hinata estaba muy ruborizada

— Eres igual que Oziel-sama cuando esta con Yugito-san – continuo la pequeña dragón con tranquilidad

— Hola chicos – Sakura llego a la escena con tranquilidad - ¿No han visto a Sasuke-kun o a Kakashi-sensei? Debíamos practicar un jutsu en colaboración que nos dijo Oziel-sensei

— No eh visto a Oziel-sensei desde ayer y Kakashi-sensei se fue con la señorita Ayame – dijo el rubio recuperando la calma – y a Sasuke, creo que regreso a su casa

— Bien, supongo que me iré a practicar sola, no quiero molestarlo – dijo la peli rosa un poco resignada

— Tranquila Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata consolando a su amiga - ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo juntos?

— Gracias Hinata, pero no quiero interrumpir tu cita con Naruto – respondió la chica

— ¡¿Cita?! – Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron por lo que escucharon

— ¿No están en una cita? – dijo Sakura con falsa sorpresa – es que así lo parecía

— El jefe es un experto para conquistar chicas lindas – dijo Konohamaru – que mal que tu no conseguirás un novio

— ¡¿Disculpa?! – Sakura reacciono ante esas palabras - ¿Por qué piensas que no podría conseguir un novio?

— No eres muy bonita – dijo Udon al lado de su amigo

— No se, creo que si es bonita – dijo Moegi analizando a Sakura

— Pero tiene una frentesota

— ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?! – Sakura enfureció al escuchar esa ofensa

— ¡Corre Konohamaru! ¡Corre! – dijo Naruto muy asustado

— ¿Por qué lo dice jefe…? – el pequeño se asusto al sentir un gran instinto asesino detrás de el

— ¡Voy a golpearte hasta mandarte al Hospital!

Konohamaru se asustó y empezó a correr por su vida, mientras Sakura lo perseguía. El resto del grupo empezó a perseguirlos para que la peli rosa no lo matara por completo. Konohamaru iba corriendo con miedo sin fijarse bien por donde iba, lo que causo que chocara con alguien. Al mirar, vio a un chico con ropa negra y capucha y maquillaje, además de tener una especie de bulto cubierto de vendas en su espalda. A su lado estaba una chica con un peinado de cuatro trenzas puntiagudas y llevaban un instrumento metálico largo en su espalda.

— ¡Oye mocoso! – el sujeto de ropas negras lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo - ¡Eso me dolió!

— ¡Suéltame! – Konohamaru se asusto por como lo levantaban

— Kankuro, deja al niño, nos meterás en problemas – dijo la chica con fastidio

— Primero le daré una lección…

— ¡Suéltalo, fue mi culpa que pasara eso! – dijo Sakura con preocupación

— Pues debería hacerte algo a ti primero

— ¡No le harás nada a mis amigos! – de repente, Naruto llego detrás del sujeto

Naruto rápidamente golpeo en las rodillas al sujeto, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, mientras soltaba a Konohamaru. Esta acción sorprendió a la chica.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos?! – Temari reacciono ante lo que vio - _¿Cuándo se puso detrás de Kankuro?_

— ¡Maldito mocoso! – dijo Kankuro con enojo mientras intentaba levantarse – ¡Me las pagaras…!

— No te dejare molestar a mis amigos – una voz se escucho detrás de los sujetos desconocidos

Desde arriba de un árbol apareció Sasuke, el cual llevaba una pequeña espada en su cintura con una insignia de dragón.

— ¡Oye Sasuke no es justo! – dijo Naruto con falso enojo – Oziel-sensei te dio tu arma antes de tiempo

— Dijo que ya estaba listo para usarla dobe – dijo el Uchiha – ahora, les sugiero que dejen en paz a mis amigos

— Malditos mocosos – dijo Kankuro moviendo el bulto de su espalda – vamos a pelear en serio

— ¡Kankuro espera! – dijo la chica con enojo – no uses el cuerpo aun

— Sera algo rápido Temari…

— Si van a pelear, que sean los tres juntos – dijo Naruto mirando hacia el árbol - ¿Por qué no bajas a apoyarlos?

— Veo que eres bueno para rastrear a otros – una voz tenebrosa se escucho desde el árbol

En un salto rápido, apareció un chico peli rojo con ropas extrañas. Tenía una extraña calabaza café en su espalda y una banda ninja igual a la de los otros dos chicos. En su frente tenia escrito la palabra "Amor".

— Ustedes dos parecen muy fuertes – dijo el chico con una seriedad y mirada tenebrosa - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el es mi compañero Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el rubio con orgullo – y no dejamos que bravucones como tu y tus amigos molesten a los nuestros

— Son mis hermanos, pero son basura – dijo el peli rojo – mi nombre es Gaara del Desierto. Tal vez ustedes me ayuden a probar mi existencia…

— _OYE MOCOSO_ \- de repente, Kurama se comunico con Naruto

— _¿Qué ocurre Kurama?_ – el rubio se extraño al escuchar a su compañero - _¿sentiste algo?_

— _ESE CHICO PELI ROJO, PUEDO SENTIR LA ESCENCIA DE UNO DE MIS HERMANOS DENTRO DE EL_

— _¿Cómo con la señorita Yugito?_ \- pensó el rubio – _entonces, ¿es un Jinchuriki como yo?_

— _ASI ES, PERO ES ALGO EXTRAÑO. TAL VEZ SU SELLO ESTA INESTABLE Y… ¡YA SE DE QUIEN SE TRATA!_

— _¿De quien? No me tengas en suspenso_

— _DILE LO SIGUIENTE AL CHICO Y NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSO_

Naruto escucho las palabras de su biju y se preparo para hablar con el peli rojo.

— Oye Gaara – Naruto se puso en forma desafiante ante Gaara – no creo que alguien con una cola pueda contra alguien con nueve colas

Gaara no entendió estas palabras, pero dentro de su cabeza, un instinto de ira y peligro despertó mientras una voz le gritaba que debía matar al chico frente a el.

— ¡Uzumaki! ¡Tú probaras mi existencia! – Gaara reacciono con enojo ante Naruto y una gran ola de arena salió dispara contra el - ¡Tomare tu sangre!

— ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! – Naruto dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando ágilmente la primera ola de arena

Los hermanos de Gaara, Konohamaru y sus amigos y las chicas quedaron sorprendidos ante el despliegue de esa habilidad. Sasuke se preparaba por si debía intervenir. Gaara levanto su mano para mandar de nuevo su arena, pero de repente esta dejo de moverse. Todos vieron detrás de Gaara a Oziel que venía acompañado de Yugito. Oziel había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara y la arena dejo de moverse.

— Oye pequeño, no es correcto amenazar de muerte a otros chicos – dijo el caballero con calma – si quieres amigos, debes ser mas amable

— Tú no me dirás que hacer… - Gaara trato de mandar su arena, pero por una extraña razón, esta no se movía y mucho menos se acercaba al caballero - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi arena te teme?

— Creo que "el" sabe que no debe meterse con nosotros – dijo Yugito a su lado – además, yo poseo dos colas y tu solo una

Gaara volteo a ver a la chica y de repente sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda al ver a los dos adultos. La mujer desprendía un aura de intimidación muy grande y con forma de gato, pero el otro sujeto, era diez veces peor, como si de un monstruo se tratara. Gaara trato de mantener el control y empezó a alejarse.

— Temari, Kankuro, nos vamos – el peli rojo se fue seguido de sus hermanos

Los dos hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos y asustados de como un solo chico logro enloquecer a Gaara y como dos ninjas superiores lograron intimidar a Gaara. Cuando se fueron, Naruto estaba impresionado por lo que había hecho su sensei, pero solo recibió una mirada enojada a forma de reprimenda.

— Naruto, eso que hiciste fue peligroso – dijo Oziel – en un descuido y no la cuentas

— Pero sensei, Sasuke y yo lo hubiéramos derrotado juntos – dijo el rubio a forma de defensa - ¿verdad Sasuke?

— Se ve que es fuerte, pero aun así no es la gran cosa – dijo el joven Uchiha apoyando a su compañero

— Ese no es el punto – continuo el caballero relajándose más – además, ellos vienen de la aldea de la Arena, debemos demostrar que somos buenos anfitriones

— Oziel-sensei tiene razón Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata llegando a su lado con preocupación – yo me sorprendí mucho y estaba preocupada

— Descuida Hinata, no iba a dejar que alguien me lastimara a mí ni a ti y mucho menos a mis amigos, de veras

— Por eso eres el mejor jefe – dijo Konohamaru junto a sus amigos

— Al menos ya termino todo – dijo Sakura al lado de Sasuke mientras observaba la nueva arma en su cintura – entonces por eso desapareciste

— ¡No es justo sensei! – dijo el rubio - ¿Cuándo obtendré yo también algo genial?

— Pronto Naruto – dijo el sensei

— Por cierto, ¿él era como yo y como la señorita Yugito verdad? – pregunto el rubio con seriedad

— Ese es un tema para después, pero para dejarlo en claro, el solo tiene una cola, tú tienes nueve y Yugito tiene dos, pero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza – dijo el caballero a forma de reprimenda mientras se comunicaba con Kurama – _Y eso también va para ti Kurama_

— _SOLO QUERIA VER LA REACCION DE MI HERMANO AL RECORDARLE QUE ES MAS DEBIL QUE YO POR TENER UNA COLA_

— _Y DE NUEVO METES EL TEMA DE LAS COLAS_ – la voz de Matatabi se escuchó en el espacio mental de Kurama y Oziel – _ENTIENDE QUE ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER_

— _Dejaremos la discusión para después_ – Oziel salió del espacio mental para seguir con la plática – en todo caso, necesito decirles algo. Kanna, Hinata, ustedes pueden venir

Konohamaru y su grupo tuvieron que irse a jugar a otra parte mientras Oziel llevo a los Genin a un área de entrenamiento vacía. Una vez ahí, se sentaron para conversar un poco.

— Chicos, dentro de dos días empezaran los exámenes Chunin y debo ausentarme de la aldea – dijo Oziel de forma seria

— Entonces, ¿Se reunirá con Zabuza, Haku y con su otro dragón? – pregunto Sasuke al recordar la encomienda de sus aliados

— En efecto – dijo el caballero – espero regresar para cuando terminen la segunda etapa del examen. Aun así, Kakashi estará al pendiente de ustedes y Yugito les brindara apoyo por si lo necesitan

— Oziel-sama, ¿Qué se hace en los exámenes Chunin? – pregunto Kanna de forma inocente

— Son pruebas que permiten medir tus habilidades y probar si estas lista para subir de rango – dijo Yugito - ¿recuerdas al evento de exámenes al que fuimos en la aldea de Kumo? Por cierto, Bee-sensei vendrá y en su equipo esta Karui

— ¡Wow! Ya quiero ver a Karui-chan – dijo la chica dragón con emoción

— Antes de irme, quiero darles unos útiles consejos a cada uno – continuo el caballero – Naruto, limítate con tu control de chakra y trata de no llamar la atención… bueno puedes hacerlo, pero ten moderación

— Descuide Oziel-sensei, solo les probaremos a todos que estamos listos para ser Chunin, de veras

— Hinata puede controlarlo – dijo Sakura de forma divertida

— Bien, ahora Sasuke – continuo Oziel – ahora que despertaste 3 tomoes de tu Sharingan, debes ser hábil y analítico. Podrías aprender buenos jutsus en este examen. Ahora con tu nueva arma tendrás una ventaja más alta. Sigue practicando con tu hermano y mantente firme a tus ideales

— Descuide sensei, así será – dijo el Uchiha con orgullo

— Sakura y Hinata, a las dos les daré el mismo consejo. Sean firmes y no dejen que el miedo o los nervios las dominen. Solo enfóquense en la persona o el sueño que desean proteger

— _Naruto-kun / Sasuke-kun_ – Hinata y Sakura pensaron en la persona que amaban y se motivaron a dar todo de si – Así lo haremos sensei

— Esa es la actitud chiquillas – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa – por último, Kanna en este examen, podrás hacer uso de tus poderes, pero trata de no transformarte a no ser que de verdad lo necesites. Recuerda que tu identidad como dragón solo la pueden conocer los ninjas de Konoha y los de Kumo que ya te conocen. No muestres tu identidad a ningún desconocido

— Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña dragón con determinación

— Bien, ahora, ¿Por qué no van a apartarnos unos asientos en el puesto de Ichiraku?

— Enseguida sensei – Naruto y sus amigos salieron con rumbo hacia el restaurante muy motivados dejando a la pareja solos

— Se te nota muy nervioso Ozi-kun – dijo Yugito abrazando a su novio

— Lo bueno es que ellos no lo notaran – dijo Oziel devolviendo el abrazo, tomando de la cintura a la rubia – sabes que en el examen estará presente Orochimaru. Eso es algo que no se puede evitar o generaría demasiados cambios

— Los has entrenado mucho. Debes confiar en ellos

— Confió en ellos, es Orochimaru en quien no confió

— Yo estaré ahí para darles una mano. Tu concéntrate en cumplir tu misión de sellado – la chica le dio un beso en los labios al caballero, haciendo que se relajara – ahora vamos a comer. Creo que pasar tiempo contigo también hizo crecer mi apetito

— Que bromista – dijo el chico con una risa

Dos días después, empezaron los exámenes Chunin. Oziel ya se había marchado a cumplir su misión mientras los Genin se reunían en un edificio para la primera etapa de los exámenes. Naruto y sus amigos, junto con Kanna, llegaron al edificio donde Kakashi junto a Ayame los esperaban.

— Hola chicos, me da gusto ver que se animaron a realizar el examen – dijo el peli plateado con alegría

— Por supuesto Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura – vamos a darlo todo

— Yo le probare a Oziel-sama que soy una poderosa ninja – dijo Kanna muy animada

— Ese es el espíritu – continuo el sensei – Oziel me dio un último mensaje para ustedes: "Trabajen en equipo y buena suerte"

— Así lo haremos – dijo Sasuke mientras entraba al edificio – al terminar este examen, nosotros seremos reconocidos como verdaderos ninjas

— Así es, nos convertiremos en Chunin, de veras – dijo el rubio seguido de sus amigas

— Buena suerte chicos, les deseo lo mejor – dijo Ayame al lado de su novio

Ellos entraron al edificio y vieron como un grupo era apaleado por otros ninjas que les bloqueaban el paso al salón donde se realizaría la evaluación. El Equipo #7 y Kanna rápidamente se percataron de que era una trampa y decidieron pasar de largo, aunque esta acción no fue ignorada por algunos.

— ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde se dirigen? – hablo uno de los abusivos – el examen se aplicara aquí

— Si piensas que nos puedes engañar con este diminuto Genjutsu, es mejor fingir que te seguimos la corriente – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

— Si otros lo creyeron, no creo que sean aptos para tomar el examen – dijo Sakura siguiendo a su compañero

— Valla que eres hábil Uchiha, haces merito a tu clan – hablo el chico que había sido lastimado

El ninja tenía un curioso traje de spandex color verde con unas vendas en sus brazos, sudaderas en sus tobillos y su banda ninja en la cintura. Tenía las cejas muy pobladas y un corte de tazón. A su lado, se colocó un chico con cabello castaño largo y atado en la parte baja, el cual era un Hyuga, por lo blanco de sus ojos; al otro lado del primer chico se colocó una chica con un traje oriental de entrenamiento, tenía el cabello castaño con un peinado de bollos y al parecer jugaba con un kunai en sus manos.

— Eres el discípulo del sensei con peinado de tazón – dijo Kanna mirando al chico – sí que eres fuerte, eh…

— Me llamo Rock Lee y también te recuerdo, eres la pequeña dra… - antes de poder terminar de hablar, Naruto y Tenten lo detuvieron

— Lee, recuerda que nadie ajeno a la aldea puede saber sobre su verdadera identidad – dijo la chica con alarma

— Perdón, lo olvide – dijo el chico con pena – será mejor irnos de una vez

— Es bueno ver que sigues estando en forma Naruto – dijo el castaño Hyuga

— Lo mismo digo Neji – dijo el rubio estrechando su mano con el Genin

Gracias a que Hizashi sobrevivió al no tener que sacrificarse por su hermano Hiashi, Neji creció recibiendo el aprendizaje y cariño de su padre. Esto permitió que se creara una personalidad más afectiva, tanto con su familia, como con sus amigos. Sin embargo, tenía un poco de rencor hacia Hinata y Naruto, pues habían nacido dentro de familias de alta categoría, por lo que deseaba ponerse a prueba con ellos, para demostrar el éxito de su trabajo duro. Los dos equipos llegaron al salón correcto donde observaron como varios grupos llegaban, cada uno con diferentes bandas ninjas. Sasuke y Naruto analizaban a varios de los que serían sus rivales, hasta que alguien taclea al joven Uchiha por la espalda.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te extrañe mucho! – Ino era quien se encontraba sobre Sasuke

— Es bueno verlos de nuevo, aunque estos exámenes serán muy problemáticos – dijo Shikamaru llegando junto a Chouji

— Es bueno verlos – dijo Naruto muy animado

— Ino, bájate de Sasuke – dijo la peli rosa compañera del Uchiha – solo lo molestas

— Solo estas celosa porque no lograste nada con Sasuke-kun en todo este tiempo – dijo la rubia con mucho alarde sin despegarse del chico

— No necesito lograr algo con afecto, sino con acciones – Sakura ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse, el cual no negó la ayuda de la chica - ¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?

— Sí, no pasó nada Sakura – dijo el Uchiha ignorando a la rubia

— _¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que la "Frente de Marquesina" tenga ese compañerismo con mi Sasuke-kun?!_ – pensó la rubia Yamanaka con celos

— Valla, que bueno que llegaras primero Kanna-chan – la voz de Kiba se escuchó detrás de ellos – Akamaru y yo queríamos ser los primeros, ¿verdad amigo?

— ¡Guau! – ladro el perito que salto a los brazos de Kanna para saludarla

— Llegue con Naruto-kun – dijo la pequeña dragón con alegría – pero estoy lista para ser una gran ninja

— Por supuesto, tenemos que demostrar nuestros avances – dijo Shino al lado de sus compañeros

— Buenos días Naruto-kun – la oji perla saludo primero a su querido amigo, y después noto la presencia de su primo – Hola Neji-niisan, no vi cuando te fuiste del complejo Hyuga

— Salí un poco temprano como siempre Hinata-sama – dijo el castaño con respeto – espero que demuestre grandes progresos en estos exámenes

— Los dos lo haremos bien, de veras – dijo el rubio abrazando a su amiga oji perla - ¿Verdad Hinata?

— Cla-claro Naruto-kun, yo…

— ¡Kanna-chan! – el grito de una chica se escuchó a lo lejos

Todos voltearon a ver el origen, pero el más impactado era Chouji. Una chica de la edad de los Genin con cabello rojo corto, piel morena y ropas de Kumo llego al lugar muy animada. Detrás de ella, llego un chico de piel morena con el cabello blanco y corto de forma puntiaguda. Ambos llevaban bandas de la aldea de Kumo y portaban una espada diferente cada uno. La chica peli roja llego abrazando a la pequeña dragón, la cual también correspondió el abrazo.

— ¡Te extrañe mucho Kanna-chan! – dijo la peli roja con emoción – ahora eres una ninja como querías

— Así es Karui-chan – dijo la pequeña dragón – yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tu

— No digas eso, aún estoy aprendiendo…

— Créele Kanna-chan – dijo su compañero a su lado – aun es una descuidada y nada atractiva…

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Omoi! – la peli roja le dio un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que derribo al peli blanco – Para tu información, no necesitas un cuerpo escultural para ser bella

— Te apoyo – dijo Sakura a su lado - ¿Eres amiga de Kanna-chan?

— Así es – dijo Kanna – ella es Karui-chan y él es Omoi-kun, son unos amigos que conocí cuando viví en la aldea de Kumo

— Es un gusto conocerlos – dijo Hinata con una reverencia, seguida de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke

— Tranquilos, todos somos ninjas y los amigos de Kanna-chan, son mis amigos – dijo Omoi mientras se levantaba y sacaba una paleta de su bolsillo – pero en los exámenes somos rivales, así que daremos todo

— Que extraño, ¿No les falta un compañero? – dijo Shikamaru analizando a los dos ninjas

— Nuestro caso es especial por el sensei que tuvimos – dijo Karui – nuestra compañera, llamada Samui, ascendió antes que nosotros, por lo que solo nosotros tomaremos el examen

— La aldea de Kumo sabe cómo poner su prueba a sus Genin – dijo Shino ajustando sus gafas – ustedes tendrán un desafío más difícil que nosotros, pero sé que…

— ¡Ustedes sí que tienen las llamas de la juventud ardiendo! – dijo Lee interrumpiendo a Shino

— Pero el problema es que están llamando mucho la atención – una extraña voz se escuchó atrás de los Genin

Detrás de los Genin apareció un chico con ropas comunes, banda ninja de Konoha que respondió al nombre de Kabuto. Usaba anteojos y tenía el cabello gris corto atado con una liga. Este empezó a darles algunos detalles de los otros que harían la prueba, en especial al mostrarles unas tarjetas con información de otros ninjas. Sasuke y Naruto se mostraron interesados en esa información, en especial porque era demasiado peligrosa si caía en malas manos, por lo que los dos ninjas le hicieron una seña a Sakura con la mirada para que distrajera a las chicas. En eso, el joven Uchiha pidió información sobre Gaara del Desierto, sobre Rock Lee y sobre Kanna Kamui.

— La información de Gaara del Desierto y Rock Lee es fácil – dijo el ninja de anteojos – pero sobre Kanna Kamui no tengo nada relevante

— Creí que tendrías mucha información – dijo Naruto fingiendo estar sorprendido – ella llego a la aldea hace poco ¿No será alguien de otra aldea desconocida como los de la Aldea del Sonido?

— La Aldea del Sonido tiene poco de haberse fundado ¿Verdad? – dijo Sasuke

— Así es. Sus fuerzas ninja son inferiores y al parecer carecen de un estilo propio – continuo Kabuto – sin embargo, no tengo registros del origen de Kanna Kamui en mis tarjetas. Esa chica sí que es un misterio que me gustaría investigar…

— Lástima que no tendrás tiempo de eso – dijo un sujeto con el rostro vendado que apareció en el lugar

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Kabuto de defenderse, el sujeto vendado le propino un poderoso puñetazo para derribarlo, pero este conecto. Pero a pesar de eso, derribo a Kabuto y lo hizo vomitar. Al suceder eso, Sasuke y Naruto lo ayudaron a levantarse, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para quitarle sus famosas tarjetas. En eso, apareció el instructor de la primera etapa del examen, el cual respondía al examen de Ibiki. La primera parte del examen consistía en un examen escrito de conocimientos. Todos tomaron lugares de acuerdo a unos números que se les proporcionaron. Al tomar su lugar, Naruto y Hinata terminaron juntos, cosa que los alegro, mientras que Kanna quedo al lado de Kiba y a unas filas se encontraba Shino, en una zona donde podían intercambiar miradas. Se les explico lo que debían y lo que debían hacer en el examen, por lo que este empezó rápidamente. Naruto en un principio se puso nervioso, pero las clases extensivas de su madre con respecto a cálculo y otras cosas le ayudaron a dar posibles respuestas al examen. Unos minutos después, comprendió el objetivo real del examen: copiar. Dio una mirada rápida a Hinata, la cual asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que también lo comprendía.

Fue así que comenzó el verdadero examen. Naruto utilizo las habilidades de Kurama enseñada por Oziel para ser más perceptivo a su alrededor, permitiéndole captar los pensamientos de otro individuo, con el cual comparo y ajusto sus respuestas; Hinata lo tuvo más fácil al usar su Byakugan al igual que su primo, y gracias al entrenamiento de Kurenai, fue capaz de evitar a los ninjas vigilantes del aula; Sakura no tuvo problemas al resolverlo fácilmente. En eso, siente como alguien usa un jutsu en ella, pero no es afectada. En eso recuerda el sello que Oziel había colocado en ella que la protegía de los jutsus que afectaban la mente. Al dar una vista rápida a su alrededor, se percató que la culpable debía ser Ino, la cual era la única que podía usar ese jutsu. La rubia Kunoichi se enfureció porque no sabía el cómo su rival peli rosa anulo su Jutsu de Transferencia de Mente, por lo que se resignó a buscar otra víctima. Sasuke y Neji no tuvieron problemas al usar sus respectivos dojutsu. Mientras que Kanna también la tuvo fácil, pues su habilidad como dragona le permitía abrir un canal de comunicación con sus compañeros Shino y Kiba, usando a sus respectivos animales, Akamaru y los insectos de Shino por medio de telepatía animal.

Así paso el tiempo hasta llegar el momento de la décima pregunta, a la cual solo unos pocos se retiraron al ser víctimas de la presión. Y con una reacción sorpresiva y felicitación por parte de Ibiki, todos aprobaron el examen escrito. Muchos se sorprendieron, otros se enojaron, otros más suspiraron aliviados, pero al final, Naruto celebro su primer paso completo en los exámenes. Tanta fue su emoción que abrazo a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo, pero ella se lo devolvió al rubio al darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba: _Lo logramos Naruto-kun._ De repente, un gran estruendo se escuchó en el aula al ver como las ventanas eran destruidas para que apareciera un gran cartel y con eso, una ninja de la hoja.

— ¡Hola sabandijas! – hablo la mujer al frente del cartel - ¡Yo seré la examinadora del siguiente examen Anko Mitarashi!

— Te adelantaste de nuevo en tu presentación – dijo Ibiki un poco avergonzado

— Bueno, lo importante es presentarme, pero veo que dejaste demasiados alumnos – dijo Anko mirando a los Genin – da igual. Después del siguiente examen, la mayoría regresara corriendo a casa con sus mamis

— Mis papas desaparecieron hace mucho – dijo Kanna de forma inocente – entonces, ¿falle en el examen?

— … eh, no pequeña – dijo Anko muy avergonzada

— Kanna-chan – dijeron Karui y Hinata a su lado – ella se refiere a…

— Oh, entonces no voy a renunciar – dijo la pequeña dragón al entender las palabras de Anko

Después de ese momento, los equipos Genin se dirigen al lugar donde se realizara la segunda parte del examen: La zona de entrenamiento #44, mejor conocida como "El Bosque de la Muerte". El equipo #7 se reúne en un lugar apartado del lugar unos minutos antes y deciden destruir las tarjetas de Kabuto para que nadie les dé mal uso de nuevo. Al llegar al bosque, Anko procedió a explicarles en qué consistía la segunda etapa de los exámenes: Conseguir los dos pergaminos del examen y llegar a la torre en medio del Bosque en menos de 5 días. En eso, todos los equipos Genin firman una hoja donde dejan fuera de responsabilidad a la aldea de la hoja si alguien muere durante la segunda parte del examen. Luego de entregar los permisos, cada uno de los equipo recibió un pergamino diferente. Uno era el pergamino del Cielo y el otro era el Pergamino de la Tierra. El equipo #7 recibió el pergamino del Cielo al igual que el equipo #8.

— Bien gusanos, vallan a sus respectivas puertas de salida – dijo Anko hacia los Genin

Antes de partir, Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla que la chica le dio.

— Ten mucho cuidado – dijo el rubio de forma seria – estaré esperándote en la torre

— Tú también ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa – si necesitas ayuda, iré a brindarte mi apoyo

— Tú también puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas – el rubio le dio un abrazo rápido y se fue con su equipo

El rubio se reunió con su equipo y se prepararon. Un poco apartados de la zona se encontraban todos los sensei observando la partida de sus Genin. Yugito observaba con detenimiento a todos, hasta que logro visualizar a uno con un chakra muy toxico.

— _Te encontré maldita serpiente_ – dijo la kunoichi – _debo vigilarte adecuadamente_

La señal de Anko apareció y las rejas del Bosque de la Muerte se abrieron. Los grupos Genin entraron para empezar su prueba. El equipo #7 avanzo de forma cautelosa, haciendo uso de los consejos de sus dos sensei. En una zona un poco alejada se encontraba el equipo #8 avanzando a un ritmo normal mientras buscaban un equipo con el pergamino que necesitaban. Unas horas después, el equipo #7 se detuvo en una zona segura donde podrían esconderse para formular una buena estrategia.

— Tenemos una ventaja al tener una buena habilidad para rastrear chakra a nuestro alrededor – dijo Sasuke mirando a su alrededor – lo mejor será buscar un lugar para colocar trampas

— La idea es saber qué equipo tendrá el pergamino que buscamos – dijo Naruto – pero si vamos en equipo perderíamos mucho tiempo. Aunque también es muy peligroso, deberíamos separarnos

— Naruto tiene razón, simplemente identificar y si vemos que es fácil tomamos el pergamino y si no, regresamos a un punto de encuentro, reportamos y actuamos – dijo Sakura de forma analítica

— Si llegara el caso de que uno del equipo pueda ser capturado o reemplazado, necesitamos una clave de identificación o una pregunta – dijo Naruto

— Tengo una idea, preguntas que solo el original puede responder – dijo el joven Uchiha – bien preparémonos y empecemos a buscar el pergamino

Después de plantearse las preguntas correctas, los tres se separaron sin saber que eran observados. Naruto no logro encontrar nada, pero cuando se encontraba de regreso, Kurama le advirtió de algo peligroso. En eso, una gran serpiente apareció mientras trataba de devorar al rubio ninja. Sakura encontró a un equipo ninja que discutía sobre qué camino tomar, dejando su equipaje un poco retirado de donde estaban. La peli rosa se acercó a buscar, encontrando el pergamino que necesitaban y uno de sobra que el equipo ninja había robado, por lo que los tomo, planeando usarlos de señuelo en caso de emergencia. Sasuke se topó con dos equipos, de los cuales escapo, pues ninguno tenía el pergamino que buscaban. En eso, escucho como alguien pedía ayuda. Recordando como Oziel le enseño a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, pero pensando que podría ser una trampa, fue a la zona de forma cautelosa. Al llegar, encontró a una chica peli roja de lentes con una banda ninja desconocida, que estaba siendo arrinconada por un oso. Creyendo que ella tendría el pergamino que necesitaban, decidió rescatarla. Con su nueva arma, dio un solo golpe para darle al oso una peligrosa herida en el pecho, asustándolo y haciendo que huyera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el Uchiha ayudando a la chica a levantarse

— S-sí, muchas gra-gracias – dijo la peli roja entre lo asustada y apenada

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Cuál es el tuyo y que pergamino tienes?

— Me llamo Ka-Karin y mi per-pergamino lo robaron unos ninjas de otra al-aldea – la peli roja estaba muy asustada mientras empezaba a llorar – cuando mi equipo y yo decidimos abandonar, el oso nos atacó. Me arrincono y mi equipo me abandono…

— Tranquila, te llevare con mi compañera para que te ayude – dijo el Uchiha guardando su arma - ¿Puedes caminar?

— S-sí, des-descuida

— Entonces vámonos

Ambos chicos tomaron rumbo hacia la zona que el Equipo #7 selecciono para reunirse. En el lugar, Sakura estaba ya en la zona vigilando el perímetro. Al ver llegar a su compañero se sorprendió de la chica que lo acompañaba.

— Sasuke-kun, identifícate – dijo la chica sacando un Kunai - ¿Cómo nos convertimos en Genin?

— Engañando a Kakashi-sensei y con una simple pregunta – dijo Sasuke la respuesta correcta – ahora dime, ¿Cuál es la regla principal del equipo #7?

— Ser tú mismo, sin importar mi frente, tus tomates o la perversión de Naruto – dijo la chica con pesar - ¿Quién es la chica?

— Estaba herida y sola ¿Puedes ayudarla?

— Claro – Sakura se acercó a la peli roja que se sentó en el suelo muy cansada – me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ka-Karin, mu-mucho gusto – dijo la chica relajándose un poco – tú y tu novio sí que son muy inteligentes

— No somos novios – dijo la peli rosa un poco nerviosa usando su jutsu médico – aunque me gustaría…

— A los ojos de los enemigos no lo somos – dijo Sasuke ocultando su rostro ruborizado

— ¡¿Qué?! – la peli rosa no supo cómo reaccionar antes eso – ¡Sasuke-kun, entonces…!

— Hola chicos, ya regrese – en ese instante apareció Naruto un poco maltrecho – no saben el problema en el que me metí…

— Naruto, identifícate – dijo Sasuke tomando el mango de su arma - ¿Cuáles son tus tres más grandes temores?

— Perder a mi familia, a mis amigos y sobre todo el Ramen – dijo el rubio un poco nervioso

— … ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Sasuke soltando el mango de su arma para darle la espalda al rubio y ver a Sakura

— Una bestia muy grande me ataco, por suerte pude escapar – dijo el rubio muy relajado - ¿Y ella quién es?

— No necesitas saberlo, impostor – dijo el Uchiha quien se giró para usar su **Jutsu Bola de Fuego**

El rubio apenas logró esquivarlo mientras subía a la raíz de un tronco. Sakura vio como el Uchiha le había hecho una señal con la mirada y ayudo a Karin a salir de la zona.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Sasuke?! – grito el rubio con enojo - ¡Dije la respuesta correcta!

— Si, lo hiciste, pero cometiste un error – dijo el Uchiha sacando su espada – Naruto hubiera hecho énfasis en sus respuestas

— Así es, cuando nos espiaste, escuchaste la respuesta común, pero el especificaría sus palabras – dijo Sakura – él hubiera dicho: "Perder a mis padres, a mis amigos del equipo #7, Kanna y a mi mejor amiga Hinata y sobre todo, el Ramen, en especial el de Ichiraku"

— Revela tu identidad impostor – dijo Sasuke mostrando su Sharingan

— Que mocosos tan listos – dijo el sujeto con una voz diferente – pero eso no los salvara de mi

La transformación desapareció, revelando a una mujer con una mirada despiadada, la cual soltó un instinto asesino para aterrar a sus víctimas, pero para su sorpresa, solo la chica peli roja fue la afectada, pues Sasuke y Sakura no parecían inmutarse.

— Buen intento – dijo Sasuke sacando su nueva arma – pero el instinto de nuestro sensei es mucho peor que el tuyo

— Así que, ¿Kakashi se volvió muy fuerte? – dijo la mujer con malicia

— _Él no sabe de Oziel-sensei_ – dijo la peli rosa escondiendo a Karin – quédate aquí y déjanos encargarnos

— Tengan cuidado – dijo la chica muy preocupada

— Entonces, veamos que les ha enseñado ese inmaduro de Kakashi

Una batalla empezó entre los dos Genin y el individuo, donde el Taijutsu del rival era muy sorpresivo, sin embargo Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy bien coordinados en sus movimientos. Sasuke uso un ataque muy cercano al sujeto con su espada, casi logrando un gran corte y se disponía a soltar otro. La mujer trato de esquivarlo, pero noto que sus pies estaban atorados. Sasuke le dio un fuerte corte en el rostro y el enemigo cayó al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, los Genin salieron huyendo del lugar, pues sabían que no podrían ganarle. Después de correr un buen tramo, llegaron a una zona con más arboles enormes y cuando se disponían a descansar, una serpiente enorme apareció en frente de ellos y sobre esa serpiente estaba el individuo, pero su rostro parecía una especie de mascara, la cual mostraba el rostro de un hombre de piel pálida y mirada maléfica.

— Sí que eres muy hábil Sasuke – dijo el sujeto retirándose el resto de la piel falsa que usaba – pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme…

— ¡¿Y qué tal esto?! ¡Rasengan!

Desde el cielo, Naruto apareció con su técnica más poderosa en manos para arremeter contra Orochimaru, pero este la esquivo, pero su serpiente recibió todo el impacto y termino sin cabeza.

— Hola chicos, perdonen la tardanza – dijo el rubio con sus ropas un poco pegajosas y con varios raspones - ¿Están bien?

— Llegas tarde dobe – dijo el Uchiha poniéndose a su lado - ¿Acaso te perdiste?

— Que gracioso – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – pero ya llegue, mejor tarde que nunca

— En este caso no se aplica Naruto – dijo Sakura detrás de ellos - ¿Estas herido?

— Descuida, recuerda que recibo un poco de ayuda con eso – dijo el rubio mientras volvía la mirada al frente - ¿Y quién es el fenómeno?

— No lo sé, pero se ve que es fuerte. Aunque su instinto asesino no se compara al de nuestro sensei – dijo Sasuke preparándose para pelear

— Naruto, él no sabe nada de Oziel-sensei, así que no reveles su identidad – dijo Sakura en voz baja

— Entendido, ¿Y quién es la chica? – Naruto noto a la peli roja detrás de Sakura

— La rescate, estaba sola y herida, recuerda que no abandonamos a nadie – dijo el Uchiha

— Ah ya veo, quieres tener dos novias – dijo el rubio con burla, sorprendiendo a los tres – sí que eres un picaron Sasuke

— ¡Cállate tonto! – dijo Sakura con molestia - ¡Después de esto me las pagaras!

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! – el sujeto salió detrás de la serpiente sin cabeza - ¡Ahora me encargare de ustedes de una vez por todas…!

— ¡No dejare que los lastimes! – Karin se enojó pues no quería que lastimaran a sus rescatadores

En eso, un par de cadenas salieron de la espalda de Karin, las cuales atacaron al desconocido, logrando un ataque efectivo en sus piernas neutralizándolo.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad Naruto! – dijo el Uchiha - ¡Hagamos el jutsu de colaboración!

— ¡Entendido Sasuke! – el rubio dio un gran salto junto a su compañero

Ambos ninjas estaban listos para usar los nuevos jutsus que aprendieron de Oziel y los unieron en uno solo.

— **¡Jutsu de Colaboración Estilo Quemar: Jutsu Saetas llameantes de Dragón!** – gritaron Naruto y Sasuke

Una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego muy intensas salió de la boca de Sasuke, las cuales se intensificaron con una poderosa ráfaga de viento que salió del brazo de Naruto. Estas hicieron explotar toda la zona donde se encontraba el enemigo, el cual no pudo escapar de la técnica. Mientras tanto, un poco lejos del lugar, el equipo #8 caminaba con cautela en el bosque. En eso escucharon una poderosa explosión que causó un gran estruendo. Hinata activo su Byakugan para ver lo que sucedía.

— Parece un Jutsu muy potente – dijo la chica – pero el chakra que veo… ¡¿Naruto-kun?!

— Es de Naruto-kun y sus compañeros – dijo Kanna mirando hacia la dirección de la explosión – y hay una energía muy malvada en ese lugar

— Pueden estar en peligro – dijo Hinata con preocupación - ¡Debemos ayudarlos!

— Están muy lejos, no llegaríamos – dijo Kiba con enojo – pero debemos intentarlo

— ¡Yo me adelantare! – Kanna libero sus alas de dragón, sus cuernos y cola y salió volando

— ¡Kanna espera! – Shino intento detenerla, pero salió a gran velocidad – Sera mejor apresurarnos

— ¡Si!

El equipo #8 salió rápidamente hacia el origen de la explosión, con Kanna con una gran delantera. Regresando al lugar de la batalla, Naruto y Sasuke vieron como el cuerpo de su enemigo estaba totalmente quemado e inmóvil. Sakura brindaba apoyo médico a Karin, que se desmayó por la técnica que uso.

— No cabe duda – dijo Naruto con cansancio mirando a Karin – esa técnica que uso es similar a la de mi madre, las Cadenas de Diamantina

— Por el cabello rojo, debe ser una Uzumaki – dijo Sasuke – tal vez tu familia pueda brindarle apoyo

— Es verdad, pero primero debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Sakura – la explosión podría atraer a más equipos

— ¡Malditos… niños insolentes! – se escuchó la voz del enemigo detrás de ellos

Naruto y sus amigos, vieron con sorpresa como la piel quemada de su enemigo se agrietaba mientras de su boca salía el sujeto como si estuviera como nuevo, pero se veía un poco agotado.

— ¡Dos cuerpos! – grito el sujeto - ¡Han hecho que yo, Lord Orochimaru gaste dos de sus cuerpos! ¡Los matare ahora mismo!

— ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?! – dijo Naruto con enojo mientras se preparaba para luchar

— Soy el monstruo que se encargara de ti zorro – Orochimaru dio un salto rápido y con sus dedos, dejo una marca en el vientre de Naruto - ¡Sello de anulación!

Naruto fue lanzado del golpe y quedo medio inconsciente, pero incapaz de moverse. Sasuke no se quedó atrás y se lanzó al ataque con su espada. Orochimaru trato de detenerla con su mano, pero para su desgracia, esta fue cortada con el impresionante filo de esta.

— ¡Maldito Mocoso! – Orochimaru se molestó, pero aprovecho la cercanía de su víctima - ¡Ya eres mío!

Sin darle tiempo, Orochimaru mordió su cuello, dejando un sello muy extraño en Sasuke, dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura vio con miedo como sus dos compañeros habían sido neutralizados a pesar de la poderosa técnica que ejecutaron. Ahora estaba sola, pero no iba a perder sin antes dar una buena pelea.

— Pronto vendrás conmigo en búsqueda de poder Sasuke – dijo Orochimaru – ahora, tomare a esa chica peli roja para usar esa técnica de las cadenas

— ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! – dijo Sakura muy enojada

— Niña tonta, solo eres una simple asistente – dijo el enemigo uniendo su mano mutilada con facilidad a su brazo – ¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra mí?

— ¡Esto, **Estilo de Tierra, Jutsu Mordida Trituradora!** – dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en el suelo

Unas filosas hileras de tierra en forma de colmillos salieron desde el suelo, atrapando las piernas de Orochimaru, causándole gran dolor. Por desgracia para Sakura, esa técnica agoto todas sus reservas, aun cuando la técnica no fue realizada a su máximo potencial.

— ¡Niña insolente! – dijo Orochimaru saliendo de la trampa con dificultad – no planeaba matarte, pero ahora si lo hare

— ¡No te dejare! – Kanna llego volando al lugar - ¡Muere!

— ¡¿Pero qué… un dragón?! – Orochimaru palideció al sentir una esencia de dragón en la recién llegada

Kanna cargo una gran esfera eléctrica en sus manos y la lanzo contra el ninja serpiente, chamuscándolo al momento. Kanna aterrizo donde estaba Sakura que estaba muy cansada. En eso, Orochimaru volvió a hacer su Muda de piel y se regenero. Kanna se preparó para atacarlo de más cerca, pero Orochimaru soltó un polvo purpura de su boca, directo en el rostro de la chica, la cual cayó al suelo.

— Tres… pieles – dijo Orochimaru con rabia - ¡¿Cómo es que unos simples Genin me hicieron gastar tres pieles?! ¡¿Y que hace una dragona aquí en Konoha?! ¡Se supone que ellos no…!

— ¡Kanna! – la voz de Hinata se escuchó en el lugar

El equipo #8 llego al lugar y vio el escenario que quedo de la batalla. Orochimaru vio como ese equipo se preparaba para luchar y con miedo a perder otra piel o que los ninjas de la hoja se percataran de su presencia, o aun peor, que apareciera otro dragón, decidió huir del lugar, con la leve satisfacción de haberle dejado el sello a Sasuke.

— ¡Esta me la pagaran caro! – dijo Orochimaru que se hundió en el suelo con facilidad para escapar

— ¡Maldito! – Kiba se preparaba para ir tras él, pero Shino lo detuvo

— Cálmate Kiba – dijo Shino – no tiene caso perseguirlo. Además, Kanna está bien, solo mírala de cerca

Kiba se acercó y noto que Kanna solo estaba dormida.

— Detecto un somnífero en el aire – dijo Shino – ese sujeto debió lanzárselo a Kanna para hacerla dormir. Debemos ayudar a los demás

— De acuerdo – Kiba cargo a Kanna para reagruparse

Hinata ayudo a Naruto a levantarse, el cual parecía estar aun consiente, pero incapaz de moverse. Sakura levanto a Karin, pero ella estaba cansada, por lo que Shino se ofreció a ayudarla para que revisara a Sasuke. La peli rosa fue con su amado, el cual no podía despertar. La chica noto el extraño sello en su cuello y también pudo sentir como su temperatura se elevó de forma alarmante. Los dos equipos buscaron un refugio en las raíces de un gran árbol. Empezó a anochecer y encendieron una fogata para soportar el frio de la noche. Sakura se encontraba revisando las heridas de Sasuke mientras usaba un trapo húmedo para bajar su temperatura. Kiba y Shino se encontraban haciendo guardia por si eran atacados de nuevo. Hinata estaba al lado de Naruto el cual no podía moverse del todo bien y sentía su chakra de forma muy extraña, por lo que decidió revisar la causa de eso. Entro en su espacio mental, donde vio a Kurama atado con miles de sogas negras que desprendían un chakra muy toxico.

— Kurama, ¿Qué paso? – dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse a su compañero

— ESE SUJETO… USO UN SELLO TRATANDO DE ANULAR MI CHAKRA – dijo el biju con enojo – ME TOMO DESPREVENIDO Y NO PUEDO DESHACERLO YO SOLO

— Déjame ayudarte – dijo Naruto buscando algo entre sus ropas hasta sacar un pergamino – Oziel-sensei dijo que si tenías problemas, usara esto

— PUES USALO, QUE ESTAS COSAS ME DUELEN – el enorme zorro recordó lo que había comentado con Oziel unos días antes de los exámenes – _QUE BUENO QUE OZIEL PUDO PREVENIR ESTO, PERO EL UCHIHA…_

— ¡Ahora! – Naruto activo el sello usando un poco de chakra - ¡Liberación de sello!

Una silueta blanca con forma de dragón salió del pergamino y se lanzó contra las sogas que ataban a Kurama, liberándolo al instante. Una especie de silueta negra con la forma de Orochimaru salió de las sogas y fue destruida por la silueta dragón. Naruto salió de su espacio mental y recupero su movilidad por completo. Hinata se sintió muy aliviada al ver a su amado recuperado, que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

— Hinata, no llores estoy bien – dijo el chico mirando a su querida amiga – perdona si te preocupe

— Tenía miedo – dijo la chica aferrándose a su pecho – cuando vi que estabas en peligro yo… no quería perderte porque yo…

— Yo también te quiero mucho Hinata – dijo el chico completando lo que diría la chica – gracias por preocuparte por mí y por cuidarme. Te prometo nunca volver a preocuparte

— Naruto-kun…

Sin importarle lo demás, Hinata le dio un beso a Naruto en los labios que el rubio correspondió. Todos los que estaban consientes presenciaron el inicio de una linda relación, aunque Sakura se puso un poco celosa por la situación. Una vez calmada la situación, decidieron revisar de nuevo su estrategia. El equipo #8 aun debía buscar su pergamino, pero en eso, Sakura recordó que había robado dos pergaminos de la Tierra y decidió entregarles el pergamino que le sobraba en agradecimiento de su ayuda. Al tener los pergaminos, los equipos decidieron avanzar juntos para evitar más problemas. Esa noche, Kiba y Shino se turnaron las guardias mientras el resto descansaba. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó y le pidió a Shino que descansara para reponer energías, mientras ella vigilaba, a lo cual el chico acepto. La peli rosa miro a Sasuke, el cual había mejorado con respecto a la temperatura, pero se le veía sufrir por la marca en su cuello, miro como Karin dormía junto a Kanna, que estaba un poco cerca de Kiba que no se separaba de su fiel compañero canino y también a Naruto y Hinata que dormían juntos, algo que le saco una risita a la chica, pues tendría con que molestar a su compañero. De repente, escucho el golpe de unos troncos, lo que significaba la activación de una de sus trampas. Sakura saco un kunai lista para lo que sea. En eso, aparecieron los tres ninjas del Sonido que confronto Kabuto en el examen escrito.

— Apártate niña – dijo Dosu – venimos por el Uchiha

— Tendrán que pasar sobre mí – dijo Sakura con determinación – luchare por mis amigos

— Que valiente eres – dijo la chica llamada Kin – pero solo eres peso muerto para tu equipo

— Yo diría lo contrario – Sakura lanzo un kunai a un árbol cercano

Del cielo, cayeron varios kunai con bombas de luz que cegaron a los ninjas del sonido. Al recuperar la visión, estaban atrapados en una trampa de lodo. En eso, Sakura utiliza otro de sus jutsu para atacar.

— **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Bombas de Lodo** – Sakura escupió varias bombas de lodo en las cuales había papeles explosivos

Los ninjas las esquivaron muy apenas. Pero Sakura aún no se recuperaba del todo de la batalla con Orochimaru y su chakra se agotó. Kin vio que ella cayó rendida y aprovecho para lanzarse sobre ella, tirándola al suelo.

— Niña tonta, nunca tuviste oportunidad – dijo la kunoichi del sonido – aquí termina todo

— Creo que… te equivocas – en eso, la cara de Sakura empieza a agrietarse

El cuerpo de Sakura se convierte en lodo, pues era un **Clon de Lodo** el cual tenía una bomba de luz que le dio por completo en el rostro a Kin, dejándola temporalmente ciega. Sakura aparece cerca de la entrada del refugio tratando de esconderse, pero Zaku, el tercer miembro, aparece y la detiene. Cuando está a punto de atacarla, un remolino aparece y lo golpea, apartándolo. Es ahí que aparecen Kiba, Shino y Hinata junto con Naruto que aún se recupera. Dosu se reúne con Zaku, mientras Kin trata de recuperar la vista.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? – dijo Kiba con molestia por el enemigo

— Si… ya no me queda chakra para… pelear – dijo la chica a punto de caer

— Nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Shino

— Ahora los hare trizas – dijo Dosu levantando su brazo con su aditamento

— **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Pelo de Ratón!** – del cielo cayo una gran bola de fuego color azul que se dividió en muchas otras y atacaron a los del sonido – se acabó el juego

En eso, apareció una chica de cabello rubio atado en una sola coleta larga. Usaba ropas de Kumo similares a las de Karui y Omoi y era de la misma edad que los Genin.

— Ahora somos mayoría – dijo la chica mientras sus uñas se alargaban como garras – pero si tienen mucha confianza, bailemos

— Esto no se quedara así – dijo Dosu para después retirarse junto a su equipo

— Qué bueno que se terminó – dijo Sakura con alivio – muchas gracias, eh…

— Gracias Yugito-sensei – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - ¿Así se veía de joven?

— ¡¿Yugito-sensei?! – dijo Sakura con mucha sorpresa

— Shh, bajen la voz – dijo la chica con una risita – se supone que no debería estar aquí. Se ven muy mal. Díganme lo que ocurrió

— Claro sensei

Los Genin guiaron a la chica hacia su escondite, donde aún estaban Sasuke, Kanna y Karin dormidos. Yugito escucho todo y dijo que lo reportaría al Hokage. Sin embargo, como una guardiana de la prueba, entro al bosque a investigar una explosión muy grande, dándose cuenta que fue obra de Naruto y Sasuke. Después de la explicación, procedió a revisar a los heridos. Con Karin solo tuvo que darle un poco de su chakra, para que recuperara sus fuerzas. Con Sasuke le era imposible retirar ese "extraño" sello, por lo que solo le dio más chakra para que recuperara la conciencia, lo cual ocurrió de inmediato. En el caso de Kanna, Yugito la miro con detalle, hasta que encontró la solución. Saco una bolsa pequeña de su estuche de armas y lo agito en frente de Kanna. En eso, la pequeña dragón despertó de golpe y tomo la bolsa para empezar a comer su contenido, que resultaron ser chocolates.

— Kanna, ¿desde cuándo estabas despierta? – dijo Kiba un poco molesto

— … acabo de despertar – dijo la pequeña con nervios

— Al menos danos chocolates a mí y Akamaru…

— ¡No, son míos! – la pequeña dragón salió corriendo del escondite

— ¡Regresa aquí pequeña tramposa! – el chico canino empezó a perseguir a su compañera

— Al menos ya regresaron a la normalidad – dijo Shino más tranquilo

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Sakura al ver a su compañero levantarse

— Estoy… bien – dijo el chico con dificultad mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello – pero esta cosa… me quema

— Tardaras un poco en acostumbrarte – dijo Yugito – cuando lleguen a la torre y Oziel regrese, él te atenderá

— Gracias Yugito-sensei – dijo Hinata con una leve reverencia – por ayudarnos

— Solo no le digan a nadie – dijo la chica aun con su jutsu de transformación activado – será mejor que me valla. No se separen y trabajen juntos. No se detengan por nada

— En serio se ve muy bonita así Yugito-sensei – dijo Naruto – apuesto que si Oziel-sensei la ve así, se volvería loco

— ¡¿Tú crees?! – la chica se emocionó con la idea, pero luego reacciono – bu-bueno, eso lo sa-sabre a su tiempo…

— Yugito-sama es una pervertida – dijo Kanna con su cabello alborotado y su boca con manchas de chocolate por comer muy rápido

— ¡No lo soy! – dijo la chica levantándose y saliendo – ya me voy. Nos veremos en la torre

— Gracias por el chakra Yugito-sensei – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Yugito les dio una sonrisa a los Genin y salió del lugar a toda prisa. Una vez que recuperaron sus fuerzas y que Karin despertara, continuaron su camino. Durante el viaje, Sasuke parecía sufrir dolor por la marca en su cuello y su chakra se comportaba raro. Dos días después, lograron llegar a la torre. Al entrar, decidieron abrir los pergaminos y en una nube de humo apareció Iruka-sensei, informándoles a los dos equipos que habían pasado. Por desgracia para Karin, ella no podía aprobar por no poseer un equipo Genin, pero Naruto y Sakura pidieron que le permitieran quedarse con ellos para pedirle un favor al Hokage, a lo cual Iruka accedió. Luego de eso, se les dieron habitaciones para los chicos y otra para las chicas para descansar. Al llegar el cuarto día, ya empezaban a llegar el resto de los equipos, entre los cuales estaban el equipo 10 y el equipo Gai. También se enteraron que el equipo de Gaara fue el primero en llegar sin ningún rasguño. Durante la tarde del cuarto día, todos se encontraban comiendo en una pequeña cafetería del lugar. Sakura se mantenía ayudando a Sasuke, el cual aún se sentía un poco molesto por la marca, mientras Karin le ayudaba. Al ver como se llevaban los dos, decidió no intentar nada con Sasuke. Naruto y Hinata comían juntos mientras se apegaban mucho, sobre todo el rubio a la chica, la cual se avergonzaba en momentos, mientras Kiba se molestaba por las exageradas muestras de afecto del chico. De repente, Kanna levanto la mirada muy rápido y al mirar a la entrada, vio como Oziel entraba corriendo como si escapara de algo. Kanna fue corriendo a su lado y lo abrazo.

— ¡Oziel-sama! – dijo la pequeña con ternura - ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

— Te cuento después pequeña – dijo el caballero mientras se relajaba

— Veo que llegaron con bien – dijo Yugito llegando al lugar

— ¡Oziel-sensei! – Naruto y Sakura llamaron a su sensei desde su mesa, pero en el momento en que los tres Genin se levantaron, Oziel los atrapo en un fuerte abrazo

— ¡Mis chiquillos! ¡Qué bueno que lo lograran! – dijo el caballero de forma muy exagerada - ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

— No… exagere sensei – dijo Sasuke con dificultad – nadie nos iba a vencer si trabajamos en equipo

— Será mejor que me cuenten todo – dijo Oziel soltándolos – equipo #8, gracias por ayudar a mis Genin

— Todos somos amigos y compañeros al final, ¿Verdad Akamaru? – dijo Kiba acariciando a su perrito sobre su cabeza

— ¡Guau!

— Por cierto sensei – dijo Sakura que traía a Karin de la mano – esta chica… estaba sola y Sasuke la rescato

— Mu-mucho gusto – dijo Karin con una reverencia

— _Valla, si la encontraron. Fue una suerte que la trajeran_ – pensó el caballero con una sonrisa – ya eres todo un casamentero Sasuke

— ¿Verdad que si sensei? – dijo Naruto siguiendo la broma

— ¡No empiece! – dijo el Uchiha enojado, para después sonreír – a menos que quiera involucras a Shampoo…

— ¡No lo digas! – dijo Oziel cubriéndole la boca

— ¡¿Quién?! – dijo Yugito con enojo

— ¡Nadie, nadie! ¡Creo que se confundió! – Oziel se puso muy nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir mientras recuperaba la compostura – mejor vengan y cuéntenme todo en privado. Kanna, Hinata, podrían acompañarnos

— Claro sensei – dijo Hinata siguiendo al grupo

Llegaron a una sala de espera donde todos tomaron asiento. Los Genin empezaron a relatar sobre lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, la aparición de Orochimaru, el apoyo por parte de Kanna y el equipo #8 y la llegada del equipo del sonido e intervención de Yugito. Cabe destacar que Oziel se enfureció por la actuación de Orochimaru, aunque recordó que podría darle uso al sello de Orochimaru.

— Oziel-sensei, ¿Puede ayudar a Sasuke con ese sello? – pregunto Sakura muy preocupada

— Tranquila pequeña – dijo el caballero – puedo retirarlo, pero necesito tiempo para prepararme, aun no me recupero de mi misión

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo le fue en su misión? – pregunto Naruto

— Al final resulto bien – dijo el caballero relajándose un poco – perdonen que no estuviera para ayudarles

— No fue su culpa sensei – dijo Sakura – usted tenía esa misión y era un examen, al cual se infiltro ese ninja. Lo bueno fue la ayuda de Hinata, Kanna y de Yugito-sensei

— Me da gusto escuchar eso, en especial porque usaron los jutsus dragón que les enseñe – Oziel se sintió orgulloso por sus Genin – pronto los dominaran

— ¿Qué pasara con Karin? – dijo Hinata al lado de la chica

— A simple vista, el cabello la delata como una Uzumaki – dijo el caballero – una vez terminado esta parte del examen la presentare ante el Hokage y le daremos un hogar en la aldea

— Muchas gracias – dijo la peli roja con lágrimas en los ojos – son muy… buenos conmigo

— Tranquila pequeña – dijo Yugito consolando a la chica – ahora, vallan a descansar. Mañana se decidirá lo que procede en este examen

— De acuerdo

Los Genin salieron de la sala, dejando a los adultos solos. Una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie alrededor, Oziel golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared, destruyéndola por completo mientras sus ojos mostraban rabia.

— Maldito Orochimaru – dijo el caballero – pero si lo mato…

— Mejor no pienses en eso – dijo la chica abrazando a su novio – ya paso y lo bueno es que nadie salió herido de gravedad y sobre Sasuke, puedes arreglar el sello

— Aun así, me molesta mucho esto – el caballero se sentó en el sillón del lugar mientras Yugito se acurrucaba a su lado – te juro que hare sufrir a Orochimaru llegado el momento

— Por ahora, tienes que relajarte – Yugito le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se aferraba a su pecho – te extrañe en estos días

— Y yo a ti. Ya deseo que termine esto para tener una cita contigo

— Pero dime, ¿Quién es Shampoo? – dijo la chica con cierta molestia, poniendo nervioso al caballero

— ¡¿Shampoo?! No la recuerdo, además, tú eres la única en mi vida…

— Hola, ¿Interrumpo algo? – en eso, llega Kakashi un poco distraído

— ¡Kakashi, mi amigo! – dijo Oziel aliviado por la intervención - ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste algo muy interesante

Aunque Yugito se enojó al no obtener respuesta, decidió dejar el tema, por ahora. Así llego el quinto día y todos los Genin que habían pasado la prueba fueron dirigidos a una arena de combate preparada en el lugar. En ese momento, llegaron los Jounnin sensei de cada equipo que paso la prueba y con ellos llego Minato al lado de su esposa.

— Felicidades a quienes completaron la segunda parte del Examen Chunin – dijo el Hokage – ahora, debido al gran número de participantes que tenemos, debemos hacer unos combates uno a uno para seleccionar a quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda

— Disculpe Hokage – hablo Kabuto al lado de su equipo – yo la verdad estoy muy agotado y no creo poder continuar con el examen. Así que deseo retirarme…

— Lo siento joven pero no está permitido – dijo Minato recordando a Kabuto por los recuerdos de Oziel – pero no está permitido renunciar. Sería un insulto a quienes lo lograron y a quienes no lo consiguieron. Deberás arreglártelas como puedas

— … entiendo – Kabuto se enfureció mientras pensaba en su mala suerte – _primero mis tarjetas, luego las graves heridas de Lord Orochimaru y ahora esto_

— Si no hay más, entonces comenzaremos. Te lo encargo Hayate – dijo Minato a un Jounnin a su lado

— Como ordene *tosido* Hokage – el mencionado con cara de enfermo bajo a la arena de combate – bien, al ver sus nombres en la pantalla, bajen a la arena

 **Los combates preliminares de los Exámenes Chunin comenzaran…**

 **Continuara…**


	8. Los Combates de eliminacion empiezan

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 7: "Sentimientos y verdades revelados: Los combates de eliminación empiezan"**

Hayate se encontraba en medio de la arena bajo la mirada ansiosa del Hokage, su esposa, varios Jounnin y algunos ANBU, entre los cuales estaban Itachi, Shisui y por supuesto, Anko por ser la examinadora de la segunda prueba. En eso, apareció una pantalla virtual donde se mostrarían los nombres de quienes lucharían en las peleas uno contra uno. Todos los Genin se encontraban formados esperando por el primer combate, mientras sus senseis observaban de forma atenta. En eso, aparecieron los primeros en luchar.

— El primer combate: Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi Akado – dijo Hayate con un leve tosido – los combatientes se quedan en la arena, el resto pase a las gradas

— No vayas a perder teme – dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su amigo

— Ten cuidado Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura dándole un leve beso en la mejilla a su compañero – te apoyaremos en las gradas

— Suerte Sasuke-kun – dijeron Kanna y Karin al mismo tiempo

— No se preocupen, voy a ganar – dijo el Uchiha pasando una mano sobre su cuello – sin importar que

— Trata de no usar tu Sharingan Sasuke – dijo Kakashi – puede ser peligroso con ese sello

— Nos encargaremos de esa cosa después del combate – dijo Oziel apoyando la idea del peli plateado

Con esas palabras, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza para mirar frente a él a su rival, el cual parecía sentirse muy confiado. Hayate dio la señal y se preparó para luchar al igual que Sasuke. El combate parecía ser solo Taijutsu, pues Sasuke detecto la habilidad de su contrincante para absorber chakra. En eso, decide probar el Taijutsu que aprendió de Kakashi y Oziel. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke desaparece de la vista de Yoroi, apareciendo detrás de él, dándole un puñetazo muy poderoso en la base de la espalda, aturdiendo a su enemigo.

— **Estilo de Dragón: Golpe Ascendente** – Sasuke lanza varios golpes usando su dedo índice y medio en toda la espalda – Ascenso y caída

— ¿Pero qué pretendes con…? – antes de que Yoroi dijera algo más, se escucha como cruje toda su columna vertebral para después colapsar en el suelo - ¡Argh, no siento mi espalda!

— Y no creo que vuelvas a sentirla – dijo Sasuke agachándose donde estaba su rival – dulces sueños

Sasuke le da otro golpe a su rival en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente. Se levanta para sacudirse la ropa y camina hacia las gradas, dejando muy impresionados a todos los espectadores.

— El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Hayate levantando su mano derecha en dirección al combatiente mientras sigue tosiendo

Sasuke se decide a subir las gradas, pero Kakashi y Oziel lo detienen diciéndole que retiraran el sello de una vez mientras los demás combates continúan. Naruto, Sakura y Karin se quedan preocupados, pero Yugito les dice que no tardaran mucho. En eso, empieza el siguiente combate entre Shino Aburame y Zaku. Regresando con Sasuke y sus dos sensei, estos llegan a una sala subterránea donde Kakashi se prepara para suprimir el sello maligno, dejando medio inconsciente a Sasuke. Cuando estaba preparándose para el proceso, Orochimaru aparece detrás de Kakashi y detiene su ritual.

— Veo que has formado bien a tus Genin Kakashi – dijo el Sanín con superioridad – pero no importa que intentes, Sasuke no podrá liberarse de ese bonito regalo que le di

— Lo que sea que planees no funcionara – dijo Kakashi sin interrumpir el sellado – así que mejor resígnate

— Valla Kakashi, ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto? – Orochimaru se disponía a detenerlo, cuando una espada aparece deteniendo su paso

— Él siempre ha sido capaz de mucho serpiente rastrera – de repente, Oziel aparece de entre las sombras deteniendo al Sanín – pero tú eres una deshonra para Konoha y para el título de Sanín

— ¿Quién se supone que eres? – Orochimaru ve al caballero con detalle para después burlarse – no importa, eres patético si crees que solo me detendrás con esa espada

— Si estas tan seguro, adelante – dijo el caballero poniendo el filo de su espada cerca de su rostro – aunque si el equipo #7 te puso en muchos problemas en el Bosque de la Muerte, dudo que puedas hacer algo contra mi

— ¡Miserable sabandija! – Orochimaru toma el filo de la espada para apartarla, pero al momento de tocarla, su mano se desintegra como si la espada fuera un potente acido - ¡Argh, mi mano! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— Te lo diré solo una vez Orochimaru – dijo el caballero limpiando la sangre que quedo en el filo de la espada – si tu o tus subordinados vuelven a poner en riesgo la vida de alguno de mis Genin, de Kakashi o cualquier inocente de Konoha, tu mano será la menor de tus preocupaciones

— ¡Esta me las pagaras! – dijo el Sanín alejándose en las sombras - ¡Y por más que intentes, nunca podrán quitar mi sello! ¡Sasuke será mío!

Una vez que Orochimaru se retiró, Kakashi detuvo el sellado mientras Oziel guardaba su espada y se acercaba a Sasuke, el cual había visto todo lo ocurrido con mucha impresión.

— Que eso sea una lección para ti Sasuke – dijo Oziel poniendo su mano sobre el sello – eso es lo que pasa cuando se te sube el poder a la cabeza

— Si sensei – dijo el Uchiha – nunca me convertiré en alguien como el

— Eso es bueno – dijo Kakashi relajándose un poco – pero hubiera sido mejor que lo mataras

— Tal vez, pero debe tener muchos de sus seguidores infiltrados y es mejor que salgan con su líder al frente, de esta forma se rendirán al verlo caer frente a ellos – Oziel termino su explicación a Kakashi y volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke – escucha bien lo que hare, porque es importante. Este sello absorbe la energía natural en todo el entorno, pero la parte del alma de Orochimaru dentro de él es lo que corrompe a las victimas

— Entonces lo retirara de mi ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke analizando la información

— No del todo – continuo Oziel mientras su mano adquiría un brillo verde – lo que hare será quitar la parte del alma de Orochimaru dentro de este y dejare el sello. De esta forma, podrás hacer uso de la energía natural

— Tus reservas de chakra y habilidades perceptivas aumentaran drásticamente – continuo Kakashi – solo debes acostumbrarte a eso con mucho entrenamiento

— Lo entiendo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Sasuke con determinación

Oziel empezó a retirar el alma de Orochimaru del sello, para después destruirla, liberando a Sasuke de su dolor. El caballero procedió a darle parte de su chakra para que se recuperara del agotamiento por la técnica y una vez que recupero un poco de sus fuerzas, pidió regresar a la arena para ver el desempeño de sus compañeros y estar al pendiente de su rival de la siguiente ronda, a lo cual sus dos sensei aceptaron. Regresaron a la arena donde ya habían terminado dos combates entre Shino y Zaku con el primero ganando al destruir los brazos del ninja del sonido y el segundo combate entre Kankuro y Misumi, el compañero de Kabuto, que a pesar de tener extremidades flexibles, fue derrotado por la marioneta del ninja de la Arena. Sasuke fue recibido por sus amigos los cuales querían saber sobre lo que ocurrió, pero el Uchiha les dijo que les explicaría después. En eso, la pantalla revelo a los siguientes combatientes, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

— El siguiente combate: Kabuto Yakushi contra Kanna Kamui – dijo Hayate entre tosidos

— Ya me toca – dijo Kanna con asombro

— Patéale el trasero Kanna, de veras – dijo Naruto animando a su amiga

— Ten cuidado Kanna-chan – dijo Hinata a su lado

La pequeña dragón llego a la arena de combate donde Kabuto ya la esperaba. Al momento de dar inicio, Kabuto lanzo varios kunai para neutralizar a la pequeña, pero Kanna atrapo todos con facilidad mientras mostraba cierto enojo.

— Eres una pequeña con mucha suerte – dijo Kabuto ajustando sus lentes – pero no tienes ni un grado de habilidad

— ¡Kanna! – se escuchó a Oziel gritando de las gradas a la pequeña dragón que se estaba enojando - ¡No lo mates!

— Como diga Oziel-sama – Kanna miro al caballero con tranquilidad para después mirar a su rival - ¡Muere!

Sin darle tiempo a Kabuto de reaccionar, la pequeña dragón cargo una gran esfera eléctrica en sus manos y la lanzo a una gran velocidad. Kabuto no pudo escapar y termino todo electrificado y derrotado.

— La ganadora es Kanna Kamui – dijo Hayate totalmente impresionado

— ¡Yeih! – dijo la pequeña haciendo la señal de la paz a sus amigos y compañeros

— ¡Esa es nuestra Kanna! – dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba con alegría

— ¡Bien hecho Kanna! – gritaron Hinata, Sakura y Karin para apoyar a su amiga

— Parece ser que ya controla su energía eléctrica sin agotarse fácilmente – dijo Oziel mirando a Kurenai – ha hecho un buen trabajo con ella Kurenai-sensei

— La pequeña solo necesitaba aprender a controlar sus poderes – dijo la Jounnin con orgullo – solo le mostré como hacerlo

— Kurenai-sensei lo logre – dijo la pequeña dragón llegando a su lado

— Sí que eres la mejor Kanna – dijo la sensei acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña mientras le daba un chocolate

— Ahora seguiremos con el siguiente combate – hablo Hayate mirando la pantalla hasta que se mostraron los nombres – el siguiente combate: Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamanaka

— Ya me toca – dijo la peli rosa con determinación

— Tu puedes Sakura-chan – dijo Karin a su lado

— Patea el presumido trasero de Ino… ¡Auch! – los ánimos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Oziel que le dio un leve zape al rubio

— Naruto, no seas grosero – dijo el caballero mientras miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa – demuéstrales lo poderosa que eres

— Adelante Sakura – dijo Kakashi dándole ánimos a la chica

La chica le dio una mirada a Sasuke, el cual le dio una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. La chica bajo donde estaba su rubia rival, la cual se mostraba molesta. Hayate dio la señal de inicio y el combate empezó.

— ¿Cuándo fue que adquiriste tanta confianza frentona? – dijo la rubia con mucho alarde

— Cuando comprendí que estaba muy equivocada con mi forma de ser – dijo la peli rosa poniéndose en posición de combate – ahora sé cuál es mi camino ninja

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – dijo la rubia con molestia - ¡Te crees mucho solo porque enfrentaste a esos tres ninjas del sonido tu sola, pero solo tuviste suerte!

Al parecer, Ino y su equipo habían observado como la peli rosa había enfrentado al equipo de Dosu y los contrarresto a pesar de la desventaja. Ino se dio cuenta de cómo la que consideraba una chica débil, resulto ser mucho más fuerte, cosa que lastimo su orgullo.

— ¡Solo eres una tonta con suerte! ¡Yo debería ser el que estuviera con Sasuke-kun ganándose su cariño! ¡Puedes quedarte con el bromista de Naruto, el perezoso de Kakashi-sensei y el raro obsesionado de las espadas de Oziel-sensei! – dijo la rubia con enojo – te derrotare para probarte que sigues siendo muy débil para mi

Estas palabras hicieron enojar a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto. Asuma se decepciono de como Ino seguía con sus tontas ideas de superioridad y su falta de compromiso como ninja al solo preocuparse por su belleza. Kakashi miro con lastima a la rubia sabiendo que Sakura la derrotaría mientras Oziel era consolado por Yugito al sentirse triste porque dijeron que estaba obsesionado con las espadas.

— Si ya terminaste de quejarte sin sentido – Sakura no cambio su semblante ni se inmuto – empecemos. Te enseñare a respetar a mis amigos, a Kakashi-sensei y a Oziel-sensei

Ino lanzo una gran cantidad de Shuriken que Sakura esquivo con facilidad mientras empezaba a rodear a Ino. La peli rosada empezó a rodear a su rival mientras lanzaba varios kunai alrededor de ella, pareciendo como si fallara. Después de terminar de rodear a la chica, Sakura se detuvo frente a ella, mientras había varios Kunai rodeando a Ino. En eso, Sakura tiro de un diminuto hilo transparente en sus manos y varios hilos salieron de los kunai y atraparon a Ino.

— Trata de escapar de esto – dijo Sakura haciendo unas posiciones de manos – **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Trampa de Suelo Suave**

Al momento, Ino empezó a hundirse en arenas movedizas sin poder soltarse de los hilos que la apretaban con más fuerza rasgando sus ropas. Desesperada, la rubia saco una bomba de luz de entre sus sudaderas de los brazos y al segar temporalmente a Sakura, el jutsu de tierra se detuvo, lo que aprovecho Ino para zafarse de los hilos, logrando romperlos con un kunai que saco a duras penas. Una vez liberada, salió con todas sus fuerzas de la trampa de tierra. Sakura recupero la vista y vio frente a ella a su rival.

— Ya que me humillaste en frente de todos, yo haré lo mismo – Ino no dio tiempo a Sakura y activo su jutsu insignia – **Jutsu Transferencia de Mentes**

Sakura solo alcanzo a hacer un símbolo con sus manos y después cayó al suelo al igual que Ino. Todos los que observaban el combate no sabían que había sucedido hasta que Asuma explico en qué consistía el jutsu de Ino, pero Oziel sonrió porque noto la última acción de Sakura. En eso, Ino fue la que se levantó y parecía ocultar su mirada. Esta acción sorprendió al equipo #10 que no entendía lo sucedido.

— Yo… Ino Yamanaka… - la rubia empezó a hablar con un poco de dificultad – no puedo seguir… con esta pelea… así que me… ¡Anular!

En eso, Ino reacción de golpe y esta empezó a jadear con cansancio mientras Sakura se levantaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi jutsu fallo?! – dijo Ino con enojo – lo mismo sucedió en el examen escrito…

— Entonces si fuiste tú – dijo Sakura levantándose con facilidad – te lo diré. Oziel-sensei me enseño un jutsu que permite contrarrestar cualquier jutsu que implique manipulación de la mente como tu jutsu insignia

— ¡Imposible! – Ino palideció al saber que su mejor arma había fallado

— Y ahora… - Sakura se colocó en una postura similar a la de Sasuke en su pelea – veras lo que ocurre por molestar a mis amigos

— ¡Sakura! – en eso, se escuchó el grito que provenía de Sasuke - ¡Demuestra a Ino que eres una gran ninja!

— ¡Así lo hare!

Sin darle tiempo, Sakura empezó a utilizar un Taijutsu que aprendió de Oziel.

— ¡Esto es por insultar a Naruto! – Sakura le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago con la palma abierta

— ¡No dejes que insulten a mi Naruto-kun! – grito Hinata con enojo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a Neji que escucho eso

— ¡Esto es por insultar a Kakashi-sensei y a Oziel-sensei! – Sakura golpeo su quijada levantando un poco a la rubia

— ¡Sakura-chan es increíble! – dijeron Kanna y Karin al mismo tiempo muy emocionadas

— ¡Y esto es por menospreciar mis habilidades! – Sakura termino con una patada giratoria que lanzo a Ino contra la pared

Ino quedo con varias heridas en su cuerpo mientras miraba con miedo a Sakura mientras se sentía humillada.

— Y entiende esto de una vez Ino, yo soy una verdadera Kunoichi y tú eres patética – Sakura se preparó para atacar a la chica con todas sus fuerzas

Ino se cubrió muy asustada, pero solo recibió un golpecito con el dedo de Sakura en su frente mientras la chica le mostraba una sonrisa inocente. Con eso, la peli rosa gano su combate.

— La ganadora es Sakura Haruno – dijo Hayate mientras tosía un poco

Sakura se emocionó, pero en eso empezó a temblar, pues el jutsu de protección le consumió mucho chakra y aun no estaba del todo recuperada de la prueba en el bosque. Pero antes de caer al suelo, Sasuke apareció y la detuvo para después cargarla de forma nupcial, dejando a la chica muy sonrojada. Itachi observo como su hermano había cambiado mucho su actitud y se sentía orgulloso. En eso, vio como Sasuke lo miraba mientras le sonreía como si dijera: " _Tengo novia y tú no",_ cosa que impacto a Itachi en su orgullo. Al llegar a las gradas, Oziel le dio un poco de chakra a la chica mientras ella se recuperaba para usar el Ninjutsu Medico para sanarse mientras sus amigas y Naruto la felicitaban por su victoria mientras Sasuke le sonreía.

— Gracias por el apoyo chicos – dijo Sakura muy feliz – sobre todo tu Sasuke-kun

— Sabía que lo lograrías Sakura – dijo el Uchiha un poco apenado

— Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña Sakura – dijo Oziel revolviendo su cabello mientras empezaba a llorar con exageración - ¡Le demostraste que no soy un obsesionado con las espadas!

— Pero si lo es Oziel-sama – dijo Kanna de forma inocente – siempre se la pasaba limpiando y cuidando mucho su espada durante su entrenamiento

— ¡Kanna, no me avergüences más! – dijo el caballero muy deprimido

— No te sientas así Ozi-kun – dijo Yugito a su lado

— Seguiremos con las peleas – hablo Hayate tomando la atención del público – el siguiente combate: Temari del Desierto contra Tenten

— Aquí vamos – dijo la chica de cabello castaño con determinación

Por desgracia para Tenten, la ninja de la Arena la supero y derroto de forma humillante. Después de eso, fue el combate entre Kin Tsuchi y Shikamaru Nara, el cual parecía tener la desventaja contra los Senbos con cascabel de la ninja del Sonido, pero Shikamaru atrapo a la chica con su sombra y la noqueo al obligarla a golpearse en la cabeza con una pared a sus espaldas. Con esto, Shikamaru fue declarado ganador.

— El siguiente combate: Naruto Uzumaki vs Omoi – dijo Hayate mientras volvía a toser

— Al fin me toca – dijo el rubio – voy a lucirme

— No vayas a perder dobe – dijo Sasuke a forma a desafío

— Tu puedes Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su aun no oficial novio

— ¡Naruto, tu puedes! – grito Kushina al lado de Minato, el cual solo le sonrió a su hijo en señal de apoyo

Mientras tanto, Omoi estaba lleno de nervios al lado de Karui que lo jalaba hacia la arena.

— ¡Muévete ya cobarde! – la peli roja morena lo arrastraba con mucha molestia

— Pero Karui, ¿Y si me lastimo feo en el combate? ¿O si termino haciendo algo vergonzoso? ¿O si las chicas no me ven muy atractivo? – Omoi no dejaba de enlistar cosas negativas

— Tienes que luchar Omoi – en eso, apareció Killer Bee, el sensei de su equipo – demuestra la fuerza de los Genin de Kumo, Yeah

— Pero Bee-sensei, no creo que pueda vencer – dijo el chico un poco negativo

— "Tienes que pelear, y tu fuerza demostrar. Saca todo tu valor y lucha sin temor. Toma tu espada con maestría, humilla a tu oponente con sabiduría, Yeah! – Bee empezó a rimar para animar a su discípulo

— Oponente-con-sabiduría – Kanna volvió a sacar su libretita para anotar las rimas de Bee – otra gran rima para aprender

— _No de nuevo_ – pensó Oziel con dolor – _debí quitarle esa libreta cuando tuve oportunidad_

— ¡Bien Bee-sensei! ¡Voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas! – dijo Omoi sacando ánimos al escuchar las rimas de su sensei

Los dos Genin llegaron a la arena y al ver la señal de Hayate empezaron su combate. Omoi rápidamente saco su espada y se dispuso a atacar a rubio con gran habilidad y rapidez, pero Naruto tenía una gran visión de los movimientos de su enemigo gracias a los constantes combates de entrenamiento que tenía con Oziel. Naruto saco un kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzo, pero Omoi lo esquivo. En eso, el rubio empezó a contrarrestar los movimientos del moreno mientras emparejaba la pelea con Taijutsu. En un movimiento rápido, Omoi empezó a cargar su espada con chakra rayo y daba tajos más rápidos y peligrosos. Naruto uso los Clones de Sombra y logro confundir a Omoi. Cuando todos los clones fueron destruidos, Naruto y un clon se acercaban con un Rasengan en sus manos para impactar a su rival, pero Omoi interpuso su espada con Chakra Rayo y las técnicas explotaron al hacer contacto. Al disiparse el humo de la explosión, Omoi se levantó mientras contemplaba a su rival en el suelo. Cuando se disponía a reclamar su victoria, sorpresivamente apareció Naruto detrás de él y lo impacto con un Rasengan en su espalda, derrotando a Omoi de forma definitiva. En la poca conciencia que le quedo a Omoi, vio como a los pies del rubio, en el lugar donde él estaba, se hallaba el kunai de tres puntas lanzado anteriormente, entendiendo lo ocurrido.

— El Jutsu… del Dios del Trueno… Volador – dijo Omoi aun aturdido mientras Naruto lo ayudaba a levantarse – olvide que eres el hijo del Hokage

— Sí, pero quiero probar que mis méritos son propios y no solo por ser el hijo del Hokage – dijo Naruto ayudando a su rival – fue un gran combate. Un día tienes que enseñarme a usar la espada como tu

— Si me enseñas a pelear tan bien como tú, lo hare – dijo el moreno recibiendo chakra del rubio

— El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Hayate entre tosidos

Minato estaba orgulloso por como su hijo había dominado su jutsu más poderoso, aunque aún no podía usarlo a su máxima capacidad. Omoi fue llevado a la enfermería mientras Bee lo consolaba con sus rimas y Kanna seguía anotándolas. Karui se sentía orgullosa por su amigo, pues lucho con todas su fuerzas. Naruto regreso a las gradas y fue felicitado por sus compañeros, en especial por Hinata, la cual vio cómo su amado recibió una fuerte herida en su brazo derecho debido a un roce con la espada de su rival, por lo que la chica le entrego un ungüento que ella preparo para ese tipo de heridas. El rubio recordó como la chica lo había usado en el Bosque de la Muerte para atenderlo y le agradeció su apoyo. Oziel observo la medicina, pues estaba interesado en usarla. En eso, todos vieron como el siguiente combate ya estaba anunciado entre Kiba Inuzuka contra Karui. Ambos contrincantes estaban en la arena listos para pelear, aunque Kiba parecía muy confiado.

— Esto será muy sencillo – dijo el chico con arrogancia – si tu compañero fue vencido por Naruto, yo también te venceré

— Ahí va de nuevo con su arrogancia – dijo Kurenai con pesar

— Kurenai-sensei, ¿A quién debo apoyar si los dos son mis amigos? – dijo Kanna un poco preocupada

— Apóyalos a los dos – dijo Kurenai acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña dragón – no importa lo que ocurra, la amistad es eterna

— Claro Kurenai-sensei

— ¿Te crees mucho? ¡Te aplaste a ti y a tu perrito! – dijo la chica con enojo

— Solo eres una refunfuñona como lo era Sakura antes, pero te humillare aquí mismo…

— ¡Ya cállate Kiba! – de la nada, Chouji grito mostrando una rabia increíble - ¡Deja de insultar y menospreciar a esa linda chica! ¡Ella es muy talentosa!

— Chouji se enamoró de la ninja de Kumo, que fastidio – dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento

— ¡Voy a ganar porque el gordito me apoyo! – dijo la morena con ánimos renovados

— ¡Tú puedes, gánale! – dijo Chouji animando a la chica

— Primera vez que Chouji no se enoja porque le digan gordo – dijo Naruto en voz baja hablando con su equipo

— El amor lo puede todo chiquillo – dijo Oziel abrazando a Yugito - ¿Verdad Kakashi?

— Es muy cierto – secundo el peli plateado

El combate empezó con Kiba haciendo movimientos rápidos que Karui esquivaba ágilmente. Desesperado, el ninja canino decidió usar su técnica más poderosa junto a Akamaru: El Doble Colmillo Giratorio. Por desgracia, Karui concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra rayo en su espada y golpeo la técnica de Kiba. A pesar que la espada obtuvo varias fisuras, logro aturdir a sus enemigos. Akamaru fue el más afectado, pero Kiba logro resistir la técnica eléctrica con un poco de cansancio.

— Buen intento – dijo Kiba preparado para volver a atacar – pero ya eh recibido varias descargar de Kanna y las tuyas son más débiles. Pero ya sin tu espada como respaldo, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Akamaru

— Yo no diría eso – en eso, Karui preparo otro jutsu – **Estilo Relámpago: Jutsu de Rayo cazador Menor**

Un rayo eléctrico salió disparado hacia Kiba, el cual pudo esquivar apenas, pero no se percató que Karui llego a toda velocidad frente a él, y con toda la rabia que la consumía, Karui golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza a Kiba, dejándolo noqueado al instante.

— Así golpeo yo – dijo la chica sacudiéndose las manos

— La ganadora es Karui – dijo Hayate tosiendo de nuevo

Los paramédicos del lugar llevaron a Kiba y Akamaru a la enfermería mientras Kanna y Hinata lo veían irse mientras la chica oji perla le entregaba el mismo ungüento que le dio a Naruto. Karui subió a las gradas mirando la fisura de su espada un poco desilusionada por perder su arma, pero al llegar al lugar, Bee y Yugito la consolaron diciéndole que re forjarían su arma para hacerla más fuerte y resistente, cosa que animo a la chica. En eso, vio a Chouji mirándola un poco apenado, pero ella hablaría con el después, pues era muy repentino para ella que un chico la apoyara de esa forma. Volviendo al tablero de selección, los siguientes fueron Hinata y Neji Hyuga. Oziel estaba un poco intrigado, pues estaba al tanto que Neji había cambiado su forma de ser, pero quería saber cómo sería este nuevo Neji. Los dos Genin bajaron a la arena, mientras Naruto y Kanna apoyaban a la chica.

— Espero que demuestre sus avances Hinata-sama – dijo Neji a forma de respeto

— Descuida Neji-niisan, voy a demostrarte el resultado de mi trabajo duro – dijo la chica con determinación

— Yo diría que es lo que el renombre de la Rama Primaria del Clan le otorgo al nacer – dijo el castaño con enojo – las personas que nacen en cuna de oro tiene la vida más fácil. Prueba de ello son Naruto, por ser el hijo del Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha que viene de un clan de renombre y usted, que nació como la heredera de su clan

Naruto y Sasuke se enfurecieron al escuchar esas palabras al no reconocer su arduo entrenamiento. Oziel analizo la situación y supo que este Neji no era del todo diferente al que ya conocía, aunque no era tan peligroso como el original. Hinata estaba un poco sorprendida por la ideología de su primo, pero no dejaría que la subestimara.

— El destino decidió que usted tuviera la vida fácil, pero yo me encargare de cambiar mi propio destino…

— ¡Te equivocas! – dijo Hinata con enojo – Mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil Neji-niisan. También eh sufrido, llorado, reído, y día tras días lucho por demostrar que soy una kunoichi capaz de todo con mi propio trabajo duro. Ese es mi propio camino ninja

— Pues demuéstreme sus habilidades

Ambos Hyuga comenzaron un combate de Taijutsu mostrando sus avances y progreso. Oziel pudo notar que la pequeña Hyuga era más flexible en sus movimientos, esto debido a que la línea de tiempo había cambiado.

— Disculpe Kurenai-sensei – dijo Oziel a la Kunoichi de ojos rojos - ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento realiza Hinata?

— Cuando estamos los cuatro practicamos trabajo en equipo y reviso el progreso de sus técnicas – explico Kurenai – pero con respecto al Juken del Clan Hyuga, Hinata lo practica en su hogar con sus padres

— Ese estilo parece ser muy cómodo para ella, pues el de Neji es más certero y rígido – dijo Kakashi analizando la pelea

— Eso es porque los de la Rama Primaria del Clan Hyuga son un poco más libres en el estilo que quieren emplear – dijo Gai – Neji y Lee practican arduamente mejorando la fuerza y destreza de ambos para avivar sus llamas de la juventud

— Pienso que Hinata puede mejorar aún más – dijo Oziel – hablare con Lord Hiashi para pedirle un favor a cambio de otro

— Eso sería genial, de veras – dijo Naruto con emoción – Hinata será mucho más fuerte

— Ya lo es Naruto, solo le hace falta un empujoncito mas

Regresando a la pelea, Neji y Hinata parecían estar iguales, pero por alguna extraña razón, Hinata parecía estar más agotada que su primo. Oziel noto como varios puntos de chakra estaban bloqueados, pero la fuerza de los golpes de Neji era mayor que los de Hinata, lo que lastimaba mucho a la chica.

— Será mejor que se rinda Hinata-sama – dijo el castaño bajando su guardia – ya no le queda mucha fuerza para resistir y no quiero verme en la necesidad de atacar órganos vitales

— No quiero renunciar Neji-niisan – Hinata se posiciono mientras sus piernas temblaban – voy a luchar hasta el final

— ¡Así se habla Hinata! – grito Naruto desde las gradas - ¡Demuéstrale a Neji que nuestra fuerza es por el trabajo duro!

— ¡Así lo hare! – Hinata se lanzó al combate para tratar de derrotar a su rival

Neji se enfureció por la reacción de su prima y en un ataque a traición, dio un golpe muy fuerte en las piernas y brazos de la chica, neutralizándola por completo. La joven ninja cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Cuando Neji se disponía a retirarse con su victoria, Hinata volvió a levantarse mientras sus brazos y piernas temblaban con mucho dolor. El castaño se enfureció y pretendió darle un golpe en la frente para noquearla, pero de la nada, la mano de Oziel detuvo el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo mientras detrás del caballero estaba Naruto ayudando a Hinata a mantenerse de pie.

— Jovencito, ¿Qué pretendías hacer? – dijo Oziel con enojo – ese movimiento pudo haber dejado en coma a Hinata

— No pretendía hacerlo tan fuerte – dijo el castaño tratando de zafarse del agarre – no soy un asesino

— Si te enojas sin sentido, puedes causar mucho daño – dijo el caballero soltando su agarre para ver al réferi – Hayate-san, Hinata ya no puede pelear

— Si, sus brazos y piernas quedaron inmovilizado – dijo el réferi tosiendo – el ganador es Neji Hyuga

— Pero… - Hinata trato de protestar, pero Naruto la detuvo

— No tienes que sentirte mal Hinata, estuviste increíble – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – en serio que fuiste la mejor de todas

— Deja de mentir Naruto – dijo Neji con enojo – ella no sabe lo que es trabajar duro cuando se nace en la grandeza…

Las palabras de Neji se interrumpen cuando Oziel detiene un puñetazo de Naruto que lo dejo impresionado.

— Te equivocas Neji – dijo Naruto con enojo – Hinata es una chica valiente y fuerte. Nosotros nos esforzamos por ser muy fuertes. Y te lo probare ¡Yo te derrotare!

— Ya veremos si haces honor a tu legado – dijo el castaño regresando a las gradas

Oziel ayudo a Hinata a llevarla a las gradas donde Sakura le ayudo a recuperar la movilidad. Oziel estaba dispuesto a darle apoyo a la joven ninja después de estos exámenes. El siguiente combate fue de Rock Lee contra Gaara del desierto. Fue una batalla muy desafiante por la defensa de arena de Gaara, pero la velocidad de Lee pudo contrarrestarla y más al activar las Puertas de Chakra. Sin embargo, el peli rojo se las arregló para soportar el impacto de la técnica, mientras Lee llego a su límite y perdió la fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Gaara que seguía en el suelo empezó a mover su arena para acabar con su rival y cuando estaba por atrapar los brazos y piernas del chico de grandes cejas, la arena dejo de moverse. Gaara miro a todos lados y en las gradas, se percató de la mirada asesina de Oziel, el cual soltaba un gran instinto asesino que detuvo la arena. Hayate vio que Lee ya no podría continuar y detuvo la pelea, dándole la victoria al ninja de la Arena. Lee fue llevado a cuidados intensivos, aunque Oziel aseguro que solo necesitaba descanso mientras se alegró de haber salvado a Lee del duro tratamiento que pudo haber sufrido. El último combate se mostró en la pantalla: Chouji Akimichi y Dosu.

— Te toca Chouji – dijo Asuma detrás del joven Genin – ve y demuestra toda tu fuerza

— Pero Asuma-sensei, no sé si pueda… - el chico estaba muy nervioso hasta que alguien puso su mano en su hombre

— ¡Animo gordito! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes ganar! – Karui se encontraba detrás del chico mostrándole una sonrisa – me apoyaste en mi pelea y me toca devolverte el favor. Ve allá y acaba con el

— … bien, lo hare – dijo Chouji un poco convencido – pero…

— Si bajas a la pelea les pagare a ti y a la chica una cena enorme para los dos solos – dijo Asuma detrás del chico

— ¡Voy a ganar esta pelea! – Chouji bajo a la arena listo para pelear

Chouji se lanzó al ataque con mucha motivación, pero para su desgracia, Dosu logro repelerlo y derrotarlo. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, Asuma y Karui lo felicitaron por intentarlo y aun así tendrían esa cita para conocerse mejor. Una vez que todos los combates terminaron, Minato se puso en medio de la arena mientras los finalistas se colocaban frente a él para escuchar la información sobre la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin. Se enfrentarían a combates uno a uno, sin embargo lo importante sería analizar las habilidades y estrategias utilizadas para determinar si serían capaces de ser Chunin. Anko apareció con una pequeña cajita donde estaban unos papeles con los números para seleccionar el orden de los combates. Todos los Genin tomaron sus papeles y vieron en la tabla con quien lucharían:

Primer Combate: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

— La pelea que tanto quería – dijo el rubio viendo a Neji – te probare que estas equivocados

— Veamos si eres digno del legado del Hokage – dijo Neji con seriedad

Segundo Combate: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari del Desierto

— Esto será fácil, me enfrento a un holgazán – dijo Temari de forma altanera

— Problemático – dijo Shikamaru con pesar

Tercer Combate: Kanna Kamui vs Sakura Haruno

— ¡¿Me tocara pelear contra Kanna?! – Sakura se puso muy nerviosa ante su contrincante – voy a morir

— Será divertido pelear con Sakura – dijo Kanna con mucha determinación

Cuarto Combate: Shino Aburame vs Kankuro del Desierto

— Un reto digno para mis insectos – dijo Shino de forma tranquila

— Que sencillo será este combate –dijo Kankuro muy confiado

Quinto Combate: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara del Desierto

— Esto será un verdadero reto – dijo Sasuke mirando a su oponente

— Con la sangre de Sasuke, probare mi existencia – dijo Gaara con seriedad – y luego será la del Uzumaki

Sexto Combate: Karui vs Dosu

— Voy a vengar a Chouji – dijo Karui con determinación

— Yo quería enfrentar al Uchiha – dijo Dosu con enojo

— Bien, ahora que ya saben con quién pelearan, tendrán un mes de preparación – dijo Minato hacia los Genin – prepárense al máximo. Si lo hacen bien, más de uno puede convertirse en Chunin. Eso es todo

Unas horas después, el equipo #7, Hinata, Karin, Kanna, los senseis y la familia del Hokage junto a Yugito estaban en una zona de entrenamiento. Naruto y sus amigos contaron sobre su combate con Orochimaru, sobre como salvaron a Karin y la técnica que uso, similar a Kushina. Minato les conto sobre la verdadera identidad de su atacante, impresionando mucho a los jóvenes ninja, mientras que Kushina interrogo a Karin sobre su origen.

— Es increíble que hayamos peleado con un Sanín – dijo Sakura muy impresionada – fue algo muy peligroso

— Pero que hayan sobrevivido es símbolo de que se han vuelto muy fuertes – dijo Kushina con Kanna dormida a su lado en el césped – estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes

— Aun podemos ser más fuertes para probar nuestro talento, de veras – dijo Naruto muy animado

— Bien, ahora queda la asignación del entrenamiento de todo este mes – dijo Oziel – aunque me gustaría entrenarlos a los tres juntos, la siguiente parte del examen es de manera individual, por lo que deben tener diferentes entrenamientos

— ¿Y cómo entrenaremos entonces? – dijo Sasuke

— Naruto, tu entrenaras conmigo – dijo Kushina de forma animada – te ayudare a ti a tener un mejor manejo del chakra de Kurama y mejoraremos tu técnica del Rasengan. Además, ayudare a Karin-chan a dominar sus habilidades

— ¿Y dónde vivirá ella? – dijo Naruto con preocupación

— Bueno, con nosotros. Debes acostumbrarte a llamarla prima – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – aunque no nos une un lazo familiar, es una Uzumaki como tú, por lo que puedes llamarla prima

— Entonces, bienvenida a la familia Karin-chan – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

— Gracias – la pequeña peli roja estaba muy feliz mientras lloraba con alegría – gracias por aceptarme en su familia

— Además, también vendrá tu padrino para entrenarte – dijo Kushina abrazando a Karin

— El Sabio pervertido, esto será genial – dijo le rubio con emoción

— Ahora sigues tu Sasuke – dijo Oziel – ya hable con tu padre y le explique lo de tu sello y tu hermano te ayudara con tu entrenamiento junto con Kakashi

— Te probaremos con nuevos jutsus que puedes utilizar –dijo Kakashi – y te enseñare un jutsu de tipo rayo que te puede servir

— Eso suena bien – dijo el Uchiha muy animado

— Y ¿Qué pasara conmigo y con Kanna? – dijo Sakura al lado de Hinata

— Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei entrenaran a sus Genin juntos: Shikamaru, Shino y Kanna – continuo el caballero – y ya hable con Kurenai, por lo que aprovechare y las entrenare a ti y a Hinata junto con Yugito

— ¡¿En serio?! – dijeron las chicas muy sorprendidas

— ¡No es justo! Sakura y Hinata-chan entrenaran con Oziel-sensei – dijo Naruto a forma de broma

— Al final del mes, todos se volverán ninjas muy poderosos – dijo Yugito al lado del caballero

— Pero ahora, vamos a celebrar que el Equipo #7 y Kanna llegaron muy lejos – dijo el caballero muy animado - ¡¿Quién se anima?!

— ¡Nosotros! – dijeron los Genin muy animados, uniéndoseles Kanna que había despertado

Con eso, todos fueron a Ichiraku Ramen a celebrar sus logros. Ahora se venía el mes de entrenamiento más duro para los Genin.

 **El título de Chunin esta cada esta vez más cerca de sus manos…**

 **Continuara…**


	9. Preparandonos para la tercera etapa

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 8: "Preparándonos para la tercera etapa: Un mes con muchos progresos"**

Sakura había cambiado mucho su rutina diaria en tan poco tiempo. Antes de formar parte del Equipo #7, se levantaba un poco tarde, tardaba varios minutos cepillando su larga y rosada cabellera. Desayunaba muy poco por las exageradas dietas que su amiga Ino le sugería y no atendía mucho su entrenamiento físico, pues se sentía orgullosa de su gran intelecto, que le dio los primeros lugares en la academia en la parte teórica. Por otro lado, la Sakura actual se sentiría muy avergonzada de cómo se comportaba antes. Todos los días se levantaba muy temprano para prepararse de forma activa. Preparaba algunos pergaminos con información que estudiaba a diario como Ninjutsu Medico o estilos variados de Taijutsu y los guardaba en un pequeño bolso. Ordenaba su estuche de kunai y estrellas ninja. Tomaba un baño rápido y refrescante. Se vestía con sus ropas ninja adecuadas para ella y se acomodaba su banda ninja a forma de diadema para bajar a desayunar junto a sus padres. Esa mañana, su padre estaba muy emocionado al saber que su hija que no provenía de un clan tan prestigioso y reconocido, logro vencer a la heredera del clan Yamanaka, todo gracias al entrenamiento con sus amigos y sensei.

— ¿Y que harás en este mes de entrenamiento mi pequeña? – dijo Kizashi con mucha emoción

— Entrenare junto con Hinata con la ayuda de Oziel-sensei y Yugito-san – dijo la chica comiendo un plato de cereal con frutas

— Espera a que le presuma a las demás mujeres del Consejo Civil – dijo Mebuki con mucha exageración – mi hija, una gran kunoichi. Todo gracias a Oziel-sensei. Que lastima que él es mucho mayor que tu…

— ¡Mama! – la peli rosada casi se atraganta con un vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo – ya sabes que a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun y yo respeto mucho a Oziel-sensei

— Deberías preguntarle si tiene algún hermano de tu edad – siguió su madre con sus ideas muy atrevidas

— De hecho… él nunca ha hablado sobre su familia – la chica se puso a pensar en que casi no conocía mucho de la familia de su sensei, pero decidió olvidarlo y terminar su desayuno para irse – ya tengo que irme o llegare tarde

— Ve y demuéstrale a todos que eres la mejor ninja de nuestro clan – dijo su padre con arrogancia

— ¿Cuál clan? – dijo la peli rosada con duda para después sonreír a sus padres – probare que soy la mejor ¡Los quiero, adiós!

Sakura salió a toda prisa, dejando a sus padres felices y satisfechos por los cambios que había tenido su hija al entrenar con el Equipo #7. La joven ninja llego al campo de entrenamiento donde ya la esperaban sus sensei y Hinata. Yugito se encontraba practicando con unos Senbos que lanzaba hacia un árbol donde se encontraba Oziel meditando de forma tranquila. El caballero ni se movía ante los lanzamientos de su novia, la cual logro rodear el contorno de su novio con los Senbos. Una vez terminado eso, el caballero se levantó para empezar con el entrenamiento.

— Nos espera un largo y arduo mes de entrenamiento – dijo el caballero – dividiremos todo en estas semanas

— ¿Cómo entrenaremos Oziel-sensei? – Hinata se encontraba entre nerviosa y ansiosa por la oportunidad de ser igual de fuerte como Naruto

— Bien, Yugito te ayudara a entrenar a ti pequeña Hinata – el caballero saco unos papeles de entre su capa y se los dio a la chica peli azul – con esto descubriremos a que elemento eres afín para enseñarte jutsus elementales

— Pero sensei, las reglas del Clan Hyuga prohíben el uso de Ninjutsu elemental…

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya hable con tu padre y con el consejo de ancianos de tu clan – dijo el caballero con una risa – a pesar de que son necios ante mantener su estilo intacto, los convencí de que era necesario un cambio. Después de todo, no pueden depender siempre del Juken. Aunque claro, tuve que prometerles algunas cosas para que accedieran al final

— Sensei, no debió hacerlo… - Hinata se sintió triste por lo que tuvo que hacer el caballero, pero sintió como este le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño

— Oye, todo valdrá la pena. Recuerda porque accediste a entrenar conmigo. Para demostrarle a los demás que eres una gran ninja, como mi amada Yugito…

— Siempre encuentras la forma de alagarme – la kunoichi rubia se ruborizo ante las palabras del caballero

— Sakura y tú tienen un gran talento y sé que podrán dominarlo a la perfección si se comprometen. Entonces, ¿se comprometen a hacerlo?

— Por supuesto sensei – dijo Sakura con emoción – yo no seré una carga para mi equipo

— Yo quiero demostrarle a Naruto-kun que puedo llegar a ser una gran ninja – dijo Hinata dándose ánimos para entrenar

— Ese es el espíritu – dijo Yugito tomando la mano de Hinata – entonces empecemos, ¿Te parece?

— Claro, Yugito-san

Las chicas se alejaron a una zona más amplia para empezar su entrenamiento, dejando a Sakura sola con Oziel. En eso, la chica recordó las palabras de su madre y de nuevo entro la duda sobre la familia de su sensei. Pero antes de formular su pregunta, el caballero hablo.

— Bueno, debemos empezar – Oziel se sentó sobre el césped y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que sentara frente a el – primero responde esta pregunta, ¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentar a Orochimaru y después a Ino?

— Cuando me enfrenté a Orochimaru, primero me invadió un poco de miedo – la chica miraba sus manos con un poco de nervios, pero luego se relajó – luego recupere la calma al recordar su entrenamiento para superar la intimidación de nuestros enemigos

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste al enfrentar a Ino?

— Primero me enfurecí por sus palabras, pero usted nos dijo que no mezcláramos nuestras emociones al luchar, porque podríamos perder el control. Me relaje y actué de forma racional

— Correcto, actuaste como una kunoichi de verdad – el caballero levanto su pulgar en alto para después relajarse – ahora, ¿recuerdas el regalo que te di el día que nos conocimos?

— ¿Habla del cofre con el sello dragón? – la chica recordó con sorpresa ese evento

— Sí, quiero que lo invoques ahora mismo

Sakura saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolso y lo abrió. Libero el sello y apareció el pequeño cofre. Oziel le indico que lo mirara con detalle, hasta que la chica noto algo increíble.

— ¡¿Está abierto?! – la chica miro como el sello en donde había puesto un poco de su sangre estaba abierto

— ¿Recuerdas la condición con la que se abriría el cofre?

— "Cuando el sello detecte que eh crecido como una verdadera Kunoichi" y eso… - Sakura recordaba con sorpresa las palabras de su sensei

— Sucedió durante la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin – Oziel le sonrió con orgullo – lo que está adentro es tuyo. Un gran poder

— Wow, gracias Sensei

La chica abrió el cofre con emoción para descubrir…

— ¿Esto es… una fruta? – la chica miro dentro del cofre una fruta con forma de corazón color roja y varias líneas en espiral en todo su cuerpo - ¿Esto es una broma?

— Claro que no pequeña – Oziel tomo el cofre con tranquilidad – lo que tienes aquí es una "Fruta del Diablo" llamada la "Fruta Ope-ope"

— ¡¿Fruta del diablo?! – la chica se asustó al escuchar ese nombre

— Las Frutas del diablo, son objetos muy raros, que solo se encuentran en el océano, pero los dragones viven recolectándolas en sus viajes. Quien come una de estas frutas, obtiene poderes increíbles. Esta de aquí es muy especial

— ¿Qué clase de poder otorga esta en específico? – la chica se mostró interesada al mirar la fruta dentro del cofre

— Quien come esta fruta en específico, se convierte en un "Maestro Cirujano". Obtiene la capacidad de crear un espacio al que se le llama "Room" donde puede manipular todo a su antojo. Mas en específico, cortar, mover, re-acomodar, cambiar, todo lo que tu imaginación quiera. Las personas que cortas con esta habilidad, no se desangran y puedes poner sus partes donde quieras y estas seguirán estando vivas

— Valla, eso suena muy raro, pero peligroso…

— Esta fruta tiene muchas habilidades que te servirán a futuro como ninja médico y como una poderosa kunoichi. Con el tiempo aprenderás a manipularlas todas o incluso a crear las tuyas propias. Pero, debes saber algo sobre las Frutas del diablo de vital importancia

— ¿De qué se trata Oziel-sensei?

— Veraz, todo poder tiene un doble filo, dos caras de una moneda, escoge la metáfora que creas adecuada. En este caso, quien come una Fruta del Diablo, perderá su habilidad para nadar en el agua

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? – la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso

— Si tu cuerpo se sumerge en agua de mucha profundidad, sobre todo agua salada, automáticamente te hundirás, como si de una roca te trataras. No flotaras por ti misma y el poder de tu Fruta del Diablo se anulara automáticamente. En pocas palabras, tus habilidades serán inútiles en el mar

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se puso un poco nerviosa. Por un momento dudo de aceptar ese poder. Pero sabía que si deseaba ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros ninja, debía hacerse más fuerte.

— Pero encontré una solución temporal – dijo el caballero llamando la atención de la peli rosa – ya dominas la técnica para caminar y correr sobre el agua y las cascadas. Si ampliamos tu control y reservas de chakra, podrás ejecutar tus jutsus de Tierra con más eficacia y control y además, evitaras el hundirte en el agua a no ser que entres directamente en ella

— ¿De verdad?

— Además, estoy trabajando en un sello anti-gravedad que te permitirá flotar si entras en el agua. Aunque claro, si usas un chaleco salvavidas o unos flotadores…

— ¡Sensei! – la chica se enojó por la pequeña broma del caballero

— Sé que puede ser difícil, pero no te forzare a tomar esta decisión. Aun sin ella, sé que puedes llegar a ser muy poderosa pero…

— Está bien sensei – la chica le dio una sonrisa como las que hacia Naruto – tal vez ya no pueda ir nunca a la playa, pero si puedo convertirme en una gran Kunoichi que demuestre convicción, me sentiré muy orgullosa de mi misma. Quiero ser valiente como Naruto y talentosa como Sasuke-kun

— Entonces, provecho – dijo Oziel dándole la fruta en sus manos

— Gracias por la comida – Sakura le dio una gran mordida a la fruta, para después quedar muy asqueada - ¡Sabe horrible!

— Bueno, yo nunca eh probado una fruta del diablo, así que no podía advertiré sobre su sabor – dijo el caballero mientras se ponía de pie con una risita – ahora, concéntrate en tu mano y siente tu nuevo poder

— De acuerdo

Sakura se levantó del suelo y levanto su mano derecha al frente. Se concentró un poco y entonces, apareció una especie de domo transparente alrededor de ella con al menos 5 metros de diámetro y 5 de altura, dejando a la chica muy sorprendida.

— Este es tu "Room" donde puedes manipular todo a tu alrededor – dijo el caballero entrando con tranquilidad dentro del domo – la primera semana la usaremos para que domines de nuevo la técnica para caminar y correr en el agua ahora que tienes más presión

La chica quiso comprobar eso y empezó a caminar hacia el lago detrás de ella, para hundirse con facilidad. Por suerte Oziel la saco rápidamente.

— Ya vi a lo que se refería sensei – Sakura se secaba el cabello y sus ropas con una toalla – entonces, debo incrementar mi control y reservas de Chakra

— Debes aumentar tus reservas al menos hasta alcanzar el nivel de un Jounnin. Una cosa más – Oziel saco una caja mediana de un pergamino en su capa y dentro había algunos libros y pergaminos viejos – debes saber que cuando el usuario de una fruta del diablo muere, la fruta del diablo vuelve a aparecer en algún otro lugar del mundo. El dueño anterior de esta dejo escrito todo lo relacionado con ella. Además del entrenamiento en esta primera semana, deberás estudiar todo lo relacionado a este poder para que lo comprendas más fácilmente. Y asegúrate que nadie más que tu o alguna persona de confianza sepa algo sobre este poder

— De acuerdo sensei, gracias por darme este poder, le prometo usarlo de forma correcta – Sakura tomo la información y la guardo en un pergamino – empecemos con el entrenamiento

— Ese es el espíritu

La primera semana, Sakura y Hinata tuvieron un pequeño calentamiento sobre su entrenamiento. En solo 4 días, Sakura volvió a dominar la caminata sobre el agua, además de poder correr y empezó con el caminar sobre una cascada, cosa que le tomo más tiempo. Hinata descubrió que sus elementos afines eran Rayo, Fuego y secundarios el Agua. Yugito le enseño algunos Jutsus de Fuego y Oziel le dio algunos pergaminos con jutsus relámpago y agua. Además de empezar a mezclar las técnicas del Juken, utilizando el chakra elemental, creando golpes de fuego, relámpago y agua para diferentes situaciones de batalla. En las tardes, Sakura y Hinata leían toda la información relacionada a los nuevos poderes de la peli rosa. Gracias al gran intelecto de las chicas, empezaron a comprender con facilidad sus habilidades e incluso empezaron a crear las suyas propias. Durante este tiempo, la amistad entre Sakura y Hinata creció mas, en especial al darse consejos y apoyo con relación a los chicos que ellas querían, siendo asesoradas por Yugito, que alardeaba mucho sobre su relación, dejando muy avergonzado y empalagado al caballero. Y así, la primera semana de entrenamiento termino. El siguiente lunes en la mañana, Sakura se levantó con su habitual rutina y después de desayunar, tomo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad. En eso, vio como alguien la esperaba cerca del lugar y para su sorpresa, resulto ser Ino.

— Hola Sakura – dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

— Hola Ino – Sakura la saludo con normalidad olvidando lo sucedido en su combate - ¿Me esperabas?

— Si, veras yo… quería disculparme contigo – la rubia se puso en frente a la peli rosa mientras hacia una reverencia – yo deje que mis celos y la envidia me dominaran. Dije cosas que fueron muy ofensivas. Debí sentirme orgullosa por tu progreso, pero en lugar de eso…

— Está bien Ino – Sakura abrazo a la chica que había empezado a llorar – te perdono. Fuiste mi primera amiga y eso no lo voy a olvidar. Solo prométeme que no volverás a menospreciarme

— Lo prometo. También quiero pedirle perdón a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Oziel-sensei – dijo la rubia ya un poco más tranquila

— Bueno, cuando los veas, puedes hacerlo…

— Además, quería pedirte un favor. Supe que estas entrenando para la siguiente fase de los Exámenes Chunin y quería ayudarte y unirme. Así podre ser igual de talentosa que tu

— A mí no me afectaría, pero tienes que pedírselo a Oziel-sensei – dijo la chica peli rosa con seriedad – él siempre ha dicho, que puede ayudarte con cualquier favor, pero debes pedírselo en persona

— ¿Crees que se enoje por lo que dije de él?

— No lo creo – la chica le sonrió mientras la llevaba al campo de entrenamiento – solo se sincera y lo lograras

Las chicas llegaron al lugar donde Yugito hacia algunos ejercicios de calentamiento junto a Hinata, la cual ya no usaba su típico suéter, pues ahora solo usaba su blusa de malla, la cual definía un poco de su linda figura, poniendo celosas a las chicas; Oziel se encontraba meditando debajo de un árbol, hasta que Sakura llega con Ino, la cual empieza a disculparse por lo que dijo sobre él, a lo cual el caballero la miro con orgullo.

— Acepto tus disculpas Ino – Oziel le regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar

— También, quería pedirle de favor que me permita entrenar junto a Sakura y Hinata – la rubia se puso un poco nerviosa, para después relajarse – yo también quiero ser una gran Kunoichi como ellas

— Entrenarte – Oziel cerro los ojos mientras pensaba un momento – debes saber, que no soy flexible con nadie. Hinata y Sakura entrenan al máximo para despertar sus verdaderas habilidades ¿Estas dispuesta a eso?

— Claro que si – la rubia mostro una mirada de determinación

— De acuerdo, pero para que te entrene, debes pasar una pequeña y rigurosa prueba

— ¿Una prueba? – Ino se mostró un poco confusa

— ¡No sensei! Eso sería muy vergonzoso para Ino – Sakura se puso nerviosa al pensar en esa prueba – Hinata apenas lo logro

— ¡¿Vergonzosa?! – Ino se asustó, en especial al ver como Hinata se ruborizaba en extremo

— Es muy necesario si quiere entrenar conmigo – dijo el caballero con seriedad – así podrá acostumbrarse a mi método. Pero si no quieres…

— ¡Lo hare! – Ino estaba un poco ruborizada, pero no quería renunciar – hare esa prueba

— Bien dicho – Oziel vio la determinación en la chica y se preparó – tu prueba es… contarme un chiste que me haga reír

— …¡¿Qué?! – Ino se sorprendió ante eso – pero creí que…

— Para entrenar conmigo, debes aprender a ser espontánea y saber cómo enfrentar cualquier tipo de adversidad – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa – toma esto como ejemplo de eso. Hinata se puso nerviosa porque no sabía nada de chistes y Sakura menos. De hecho Naruto le ayudo. Ahora te toca a ti pasar esta prueba

— … lo intentare

Ino se puso a pensar en alguna broma. En eso, recordó algo que aplico su padre en una reunión con los clanes donde contaban chistes inocentes. Le pidió a Sakura un poco de ayuda y una vez que ya estaban listas, se pusieron en frente de Oziel.

— Aquí voy – Ino suspiro en frente de Sakura y asintió hacia su amiga – "Toc-toc"

— "¿Quién es?" – dijo Sakura en su papel

— "Thomas"

— "¿Qué Thomas?"

— "Un té por favor"

— … _Que chiste tan patético_ – pensaron Yugito y Hinata – _no hay forma que…_

— Pfffff ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Que buen chiste! – Oziel estaba en el suelo carcajeándose de la risa - ¡Es uno de los mejores que eh escuchado!

— ¡¿Es en serio?! – las cuatro chicas estaban totalmente impactadas y sin creer que esa broma había funcionado

— Fue muy original – dijo el caballero recuperando la postura – pero te demuestra que a veces, no todo es lo que parece. Bien, pasaste la prueba, pequeña Ino. Prepárate para el entrenamiento

— Gracias, Oziel-sensei – dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo al caballero – prometo no decepcionarlo

Después de eso, a Ino se le dio una breve explicación de cómo entrenaba Sakura, pero ella entrenaría con Yugito y Hinata para ponerse al corriente con las chicas en una semana. Después de dominar a la perfección la caminata sobre el agua, siguieron los jutsus elementales, descubriendo sus afinidades de Fuego, Tierra y Agua como secundaria, por lo que Yugito también le instruyo en esos jutsus. Por otro lado, Sakura ahora debía practicar con sus nuevos poderes. Oziel preparo algunos ejercicios básicos como expandir el diámetro del Room, manipulación de los objetos dentro de este y las primeras prácticas con cortes de cuerpos, aunque para empezar lo hicieron con peces, como se suele usar en las prácticas del Ninjutsu Medico. En el transcurso de la semana, Sakura logro expandir el Room hasta lograr un diámetro de 10 metros. También logro unir las partes de algunos peces de formas diferentes y mantenerlos vivos. Otros de sus logros fue el detener y manipular objetos lanzados hacia ella, en este caso, Oziel le lanzaba balas de goma a gran velocidad y al final fueron balas de cañón. El resultado, fue mejorar los reflejos de la chica, casi llegando a replicar la vista refinada de un Sharingan con apenas 2 tomoes y la manipulación de los objetos que entraban en su Room. En las tardes, las chicas seguían con sus conversaciones privadas, dejando al pobre caballero excluido, pero ya se había acostumbrado. En estas conversaciones, siempre salían sus sentimientos ante sus chicos soñados, lo que provocaba un poco de celos a Ino, pues ahora que sabía que su amiga y Sasuke eran más unidos de lo que aparentaban, ya no tenía oportunidad con él.

— Anímate Ino-chan – dijo Yugito a su lado – te aseguro que antes de que te des cuenta, el chico de tus sueños aparecerá frente a ti

— Yo lo dudo – la rubia suspiro derrotada – digo, tal vez mi error fue buscar solo su apariencia como lo hice con Sasuke-kun y ninguno de nuestra generación es apuesto. Ni siquiera Neji, sin ofender a tu primo Hinata

— Descuida Ino – dijo la oji perla con una risa nerviosa – pero deberías intentar buscar a otros chicos. Tal vez alguien de nuestra edad, pero que no sea un Genin

— ¿Un civil? No lo creo y no hay otras opciones – dijo Sakura con pesar

— ¿Qué debería hacer, buscar un ANBU…? – la rubia se detuvo al ver como alguien llegaba

Al lugar llegaron dos ANBU sin máscaras, uno era de cabello castaño y mirada serena y el otro era un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro un poco largo y liso. Los ANBU fueron a hablar con Oziel que estaba meditando.

— Saludos Oziel-san – saludo el chico con respeto – ha pasado un tiempo

— Te vez bien Sai, perdón, quise decir "Lobo" – dijo el caballero corrigiendo su error – saludos Tenzo-san

— Puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo el castaño con una risa para después poner una mirada macabra – NO TE SIENTAS INCOMODO

— Descuida, me parece bien – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso

Dentro de los cambios que realizo Oziel al acabar con la organización Raíz al matar a su líder, Oziel dejo en encargo a Sai con Minato para que entrenara como ANBU, pero eliminando el tortuoso entrenamiento, desarrollando sus habilidades con los Jutsus de Tinta. Su personalidad ya no era la de un ser sin sentimientos, pero aún era "demasiado" sincero con quienes lo conocían. Por otro lado, Yamato siguió con su carrera como capitán ANBU, pero fue puesto como tutor de Sai, para entrenarlo como ninja de elite. Se le prometió meterlo al registro ninja con otros chicos de su edad, una vez que cumpliera con su entrenamiento como ANBU. Además, ya conocía un poco a la familia del Hokage y a Oziel que empezó a conocerlo cuando regreso a la aldea. Cuando Ino lo vio, quedo embobada con su "belleza".

— El Hokage le envía esto – dijo Sai entregándole un pergamino al caballero que empezó a leerlo con seriedad

— Ya veo, bien, gracias por la información – dijo Oziel guardando el pergamino – dile que terminando la siguiente semana me reuniré con él. Aun debo terminar el entrenamiento de mis estudiantes junto a mi novia

— ¡Se refiere a mí! – dijo la rubia mayor con corazones a su alrededor

— Que guapo es – Ino solo suspiraba al ver a Sai con su traje ANBU y su apariencia muy serena y misteriosa

— ¿Soy yo o él tiene ciertas similitudes con Sasuke-kun? – dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata

— Creo que si se parecen un poco – la oji perla miro a su amiga rubia – creo que ya encontró al reemplazo de Sasuke-kun

— Nos vemos Oziel-san – Sai y Yamato hicieron una reverencia para proceder a retirarse

— ¡Espera! – Ino no logro detener al chico que vio, aunque este ya la había visto - ¡¿Usted lo conoce Oziel-sensei?!

— Pues sí, es un buen ninja – dijo el caballero un poco nervioso al verse abrumado por la pequeña rubia

— ¿Podría presentármelo, por favor? – la chica aplico una mirada de súplica que Oziel no pudo rechazar

— De acuerdo, pero será cuando terminemos el entrenamiento

— ¡Entonces sigamos para no perder más tiempo! – la rubia tomo a Sakura y Hinata para llevarlas a la zona de entrenamiento y continuar con los ejercicios

— Bueno, al menos ya está más motivada – dijo Yugito poniéndose al lado de su novio - ¿Para qué te llamo el Hokage?

— El Raikage llegara en una semana y quiere preparar la estrategia para repeler la invasión – Oziel miro el pergamino con seriedad – pero tengo el presentimiento que las cosas no será iguales a como yo recuerdo

— De todas formas estaremos listos – la rubia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al caballero – será mejor seguir

La segunda semana termino de forma satisfactoria para el trio de chicas, pues sus avances eran rápidos. Mientras tanto, el resto de los Genin no se quedaban atrás en sus entrenamientos. Kanna logro crear nuevas y originales técnicas de relámpago gracias a la ayuda de Asuma, mientras Kurenai desarrollo un poco las habilidades de resistencia de Genjutsu en Shikamaru y Shino. Durante el mediodía, los dos Genin realizaban combates de práctica contra Kanna para ayudarle a observar los movimientos de su oponente, sobre todo el conocer diferentes jutsus enemigos. Kiba se unía levemente a los entrenamientos, pues quería apoyar a sus dos compañeros, así que empezó a engrandecer los combates de prácticas. Karui se la paso entrenando con Killer Bee, Omoi y el tercer miembro de su equipo Samui. La chica obtuvo una nueva espada para practicar su Kenjutsu. Sabían que su rival utilizaba ataques sónicos, por lo que necesitaban neutralizar esas armas. También domino los jutsus de Rayo a distancia por si necesitaba mantener al margen a sus rivales. Por las tardes, Chouji le ofrecía paseos por la aldea y aunque en un principio, ambos chicos se ponían nerviosos, se entendían mutuamente. Algo que sorprendió a Chouji, es que la peli roja no se limitaba con la comida o los modales y Karui quedo alagada por el trato amable y cariñoso del robusto ninja.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke también habían mejorado en sus habilidades. Naruto obtuvo el contrato de los sapos como se le había prometido al chico y aunque a Karin también se le ofreció dicho contrato, decidió rechazarlo hasta volverse más fuerte. El rubio Genin mejoro mucho el uso del Rasengan, en especial al usar el chakra de Kurama. El resultado, fue dominar el Rasengan con una sola mano y empezaba a formular la idea para lanzarlo, usando el jutsu dragón que Oziel le había enseñado. Karin por otro lado, aprendía de Kushina sobre el legado Uzumaki, sobre todo por la técnica de las Cadenas de Diamantina. Con el tiempo, las habilidades de la peli roja menor fueron liberándose, como la percepción y rastreo, el "Ojo de Kagura" y además neutralizo las pocas marcas de mordidas en sus brazos, dándole más tranquilidad. Sasuke por otro lado, utilizo el tiempo de las primeras dos semanas para acostumbrarse a su nuevo sello que absorbía la energía natural a su alrededor. El resultado fue aumentar de manera exponencial sus reservas de Chakra. Ya con esto, Kakashi le enseño a utilizar el Chidori, mientras que Itachi y Shisui ampliaron el repertorio de Jutsus de Fuego y aumentaron la eficacia del Sharingan. Las prácticas del Kenjutsu fueron increíbles para Sasuke, llegando a igualar a su hermano y a Kakashi. Ahora solo faltaba desarrollar una estrategia contra Gaara.

La tercera semana llego y las chicas se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento listas para empezar. Lastimas que su sensei y su novia se mostraban más afectivos cuando las chicas llegaban, poniendo un poco celosas a las tres Genin.

— Bien, ahora viene la tercera y última parte del entrenamiento – dijo Oziel acercándose a Ino y Hinata – chicas, es hora de que pongan a prueba los jutsus que han aprendido

— ¿Cómo haremos eso sensei? – dijo Ino mostrando cierta emoción

— Simple, tendrán combates de practica contra mí – al escuchar esas palabras, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas – tranquilas, solo me dedicare a esquivar, no usare mis habilidades al máximo

— ¿Y que pasara conmigo? – dijo Sakura al verse excluida

— Tranquila, tu entrenaras conmigo – Yugito se acercó a la peli rosa mientras llevaba un estuche de madera en sus manos – Oziel y yo te conseguimos un presente que te servirá en el futuro

La chica tomo el estuche, para después sorprenderse. Dentro se encontraba un par de Tonfa-Espadas de tamaño mediano con un filo verde oscuro. Tenían un aditamento para guardarse de forma compacta y por cómo se veían, eran muy filosas. Lo mejor, es que al levantarlas, estas eran muy ligeras, casi del peso de un kunai o mucho menos.

— Estas Tonfa-espadas fueron forjadas con escamas de dragón – dijo el caballero tomando una para moverla con mucha habilidad y maestría – el uso de escamas para la forja de armas, las convierten en aditamentos extremadamente ligeros, pero filosos. Son perfectas para movimientos rápidos y letales

— ¿Cómo me servirán estas armas? – pregunto Sakura al tomar las dos armas

— Como sabes, necesitas un aditamento para cuando uses el Room con el cual puedas cortar a alguien – dijo Yugito mientras sacaba unos Senbos de entre sus cosas – estas armas son mejores que un simple kunai. Además, así tendrás tu propia arma única

— El anterior usuario de tu poder era un espadachín – continuo la explicación el caballero – y su espada era su herramienta. Debes aprender a usar tu nueva herramienta y Yugito te enseñara. Al final de la semana, pondremos en práctica todo lo aprendido

— Gracias sensei – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – en verdad que ha hecho mucho por mi

— No pequeña – dijo el caballero limpiando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa – solo saque adelante tu potencial y te mostré el camino correcto. Tú eres quien ha recorrido esta senda hacia el éxito. Pronto, tú y tus queridas amigas se alzaran con el fruto de su trabajo duro

Durante la semana, Yugito practico mucho con Sakura, desarrollando una gran habilidad con sus nuevas armas. Sus nuevos reflejos le permitían mantener un combate muy parejo con la Jinchuriki rubia sin tener que recurrir al Room. Por otro lado, Oziel puso a prueba los nuevos jutsus de las chicas. Hinata fue capaz de crear una variante del Juken usando golpe de palma con chakra elemental. Oziel le ayudo a desarrollar palmas de rayo, aumentando su fuerza y letalidad, mientras que las palmas de fuego eran capaces de soltar brazas muy intensas para repeler enemigos y lanzar bolas de fuego con gran potencia. Por otro lado, Ino empezó a crear jutsus de ataque a distancia y defensivos. Aprendió los jutsus que ya dominaba Sakura y un jutsu de fuego similar al de Sasuke con más velocidad. En el último día de entrenamiento, Oziel decidió poner a prueba a las tres chicas, al hacerlas combatir entre ellas. Sakura supo usar el Room con mucha habilidad, llegando a detener los ataques de sus amigas, pero tuvo ciertos problemas al esquivar los ataques a distancia de Hinata con sus nuevas **Palmas Elementales** , mientras que Ino uso de forma hábil su nuevo **Jutsu Balas de Lodo.** Al final, Sakura logro cortar a sus amigas a la mitad desde la cintura, para después unirlas con el cuerpo opuesto y regresándolas a la normalidad. Este combate dejo satisfecho al caballero.

— Han progresado mucho chicas – dijo el caballero sentado junto a las chicas mientras el atardecer se mostraba en el campo de entrenamiento – este fue el último día de entrenamiento, ahora debemos repasar tu estrategia de combate

— Si sensei – dijo la chica sacando una libreta de apuntes al igual que Hinata e Ino – lo primero es conocer las habilidades de mi contrincante

— Kanna se especializa en controlar la electricidad – dijo Yugito – pero antes no tenía control ni técnica. El entrenar con Kurenai-sensei le ayudo a crear técnicas propias

— Es verdad – Hinata buscaba en su libreta algo que anoto antes – Kurenai-sensei le enseño técnicas para controlar su electricidad y dispararla a gran velocidad y precisión y así evita agotarse con mucha facilidad

— Tu defensa con los Jutsus de Tierra es muy necesaria para este combate Sakura – dijo Oziel – debes tomar otra cosa en cuenta que es muy importante

— La personalidad de Kanna – dijo Ino revisando su libreta – ella aun es como una niña pequeña. Si Sakura la distrae o la impresiona con facilidad, perderá la concentración

— Además de que no puede transformarse en dragón y mucho menos mostrar sus alas para que pueda volar – Sakura anotaba esto último – para eso usare el Room

— Así es, si logras neutralizar sus manos, entonces abras ganado el combate, porque ella creerá que no puede pelear – dijo el caballero – pero ten esto en cuenta. A pesar de que Kanna aún es muy pequeña para usar magia de dragón, tiene la suficiente energía para repeler los efectos de una Fruta del Diablo

— En ese caso, debes agotarla, para después usar los poderes de la Fruta del Diablo – concluyo Yugito – además, no debemos revelar mucho de tus poderes al resto de los que participan en la siguiente etapa. Así podrás sorprenderlos si llegas a ganar el combate y luchar en la siguiente ronda

— Entendido – la peli rosa tomo sus apuntes y los guardo – entonces, mañana realizare otra práctica usando…

— Se acabó el entrenamiento – dijo el caballero levantándose del lugar – en esta última semana, quiero que descansen y se relajen

— Pero sensei… - Sakura se detuvo al ver como su sensei le sonreía

— Si sigues entrenando, estarás muy agotada para el día de la prueba. Esta última semana solo practica la parte teórica de tus nuevos poderes y concéntrate en reunir fuerzas. Hinata, Ino, quiero que la vigilen, porque a veces es un poco cabeza dura como sus compañeros, con los cuales también debo hablar

— ¡Sensei, no me llame así!

— Descuide Oziel-sensei – dijo Ino con una risita – me encargare de vigilar a la frentona de que no se exceda…

— ¡No me llames frentona, Cerda! – dijo la peli rosa con enojo

— ¡¿A quién le dices cerda, Frente de Marquesina?!

— Chicas, no peleen… - Hinata trato de detenerlas en vano

— ¡Muy bien! – Oziel detuvo la discusión de forma animada – con eso concluimos. Quiero que descansen. Las tres deben prepararse para la prueba. Aun si dos de ustedes no pelearan, quiero que vallan preparadas para apoyar a su amiga

— ¡Claro sensei! – dijeron las chicas muy animadas

Las tres chicas se fueron del lugar de forma tranquila, dejando a la pareja solos.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste de la invasión? – dijo Yugito a su novio un poco curiosa

— Si les hubiera dicho, se pondrían nerviosas – dijo el caballero tomando la mano de su novia – además, por una razón las entrene a las tres, para que resistan la invasión sin ningún problema. Ahora, creo que te debo una cita, ¿verdad?

— Me parece bien – dijo la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio

— DIOS, USTEDES SON MUY EMPALAGOSOS, NYA – dijo Matatabi dentro de la rubia muy incómoda – AHORA SE COMO SE SIENTE KURAMA CON NARUTO AL VERLO CON LA PEQUEÑA HYUGA

La pareja se retiró al centro de la aldea para tener un paseo nocturno tranquilo. Al empezar la cuarta semana, todos en la aldea parecían muy ajetreados, en especial porque ahora había muchos visitantes de la aldea de Kumo y Suna para ver cómo se desenvolverían las batallas de los exámenes Chunin. Sakura decidió tomarse esos días para descansar. Caminaba de forma tranquila por las tiendas, cuando se topa a Naruto y Karin, los cuales llevaban algunas compras.

— Hola Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – el rubio saludo a su amiga y compañera con muchos ánimos

— Termine hace unos días. Oziel-sensei dijo que me tomara esta semana para descansar – dijo la peli rosa caminando con sus amigos - ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Fue increíble, mejore mucho mis habilidades. Karin-chan también mejoro mucho

— No fue mucho mi avance – dijo la peli roja un poco nerviosa – pero me siento satisfecha con lo que eh aprendido

— Ya quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto Sakura, al igual que el teme…

— Entonces solo se paciente dobe – la voz de Sasuke se escuchó detrás de los chicos – ya veraz que te dejare sorprendido

— Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? – dijo la peli rosa entre nerviosa y ansiosa

— Kakashi-sensei me recomendó descansar esta semana. Mi hermano estará ocupado con unas cosas, así que aprovechare mi tiempo para repasar algunas estrategias para mi pelea

— Estoy seguro que derrotaras a Gaara, de veras – dijo el rubio con emoción – así como yo le pateare el trasero a Neji

— De eso no hay duda – dijo Karin ajustando sus lentes – te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto-kun

— Todos lo hemos hecho – dijo Sakura – pero, aprovechemos el día junto ¿Qué les parece?

— Yo… preferiría pasarlo contigo Sakura, si te parece bien – el joven Uchiha intento esconder su sonrojo ante la chica, la cual se ruborizo igual o mas

— Será mejor irnos Karin-chan – dijo el rubio con una risa de burla – démosle espacio a esta parejita

— ¡Mejor cállate dobe! Tu estarías igual con Hinata aquí – Sasuke enfureció muy ruborizado ante las palabras de su compañero y amigo

— Nos vemos chicos, disfruten de su cita – dijo Karin con una risita mientras se iba con Naruto

— Sasuke-kun, no tienes que… - Sakura se detuvo cuando Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa

— Me gustaría contarte un poco de mi entrenamiento y así me cuentas del tuyo – Sasuke estaba muy apenado, pero decidido – después de todo, somos amigos y es bueno convivir entre nosotros

— ¡Claro, eso me gustaría Sasuke-kun! – la chica se apegó al brazo del chico regalándole una linda sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Karin caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea llevando unas compras, cuando Kanna llega con ellos muy animada.

— ¿Qué paso Kanna-chan? – dijo Karin al ver a su amiga llegar

— Oziel-sama me dijo que al examen vendrá Timaeus-sama, para ver mi combate – dijo la pequeña muy emocionada

— Nos dijiste que él era uno de los dragones más fuertes, ¡Que increíble, de veras! – Naruto estaba emocionado – será genial conocerlo

— Yo lo eh visto pelear, es increíble – dijo Kanna – por cierto, Kushina-san me dio una lista que quiere que compremos para la cena. Yo quiero acompañarlos

— Por supuesto que si Kanna-chan – dijo la peli roja de lentes tomando su mano

Los tres empezaron las compras. En eso, Naruto ve a Hinata saliendo de una panadería con unos Rollos de Canela con una linda sonrisa que deja embobado al chico. Karin ve la reacción del chico y le mira a Kanna que le hace una seña de aprobación. La peli roja se acerca al rubio y le susurra un consejito para llamar la atención de la chica y de paso, invitarla a salir. El rubio respira profundamente y va corriendo para alcanzar a la oji perla.

— ¡Hinata! – el rubio llego corriendo a donde estaba la chica

— Hola Naruto-kun – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada pero feliz - ¿Co-como estas?

— Estoy muy bien Hinata, en especial cuando estoy contigo – el chico le sonrió como siempre lo hacía para alegrar a la chica

— ¿En serio? – las mejillas de la oji perla se intensificaron mucho – yo también me siento muy feliz cuando estas a mi lado

— Hinata, yo… estaré libre en estos días, ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos para pasar juntos el día como cuando éramos niños?

— Claro Naruto-kun, eso me gustaría mucho… - Hinata no pudo continuar cuando su amado amigo toma su mano y empieza a correr

— ¡Entonces aprovechemos el día, de veras! – el rubio se emocionó cuando la chica acepto su propuesta

Ambos chicos salieron a buscar algo que hacer mientras Karin y Kanna los miraban alejarse con una risita por como terminaron las cosas. Unas horas después, la pequeña pareja estaban haciendo un día de campo improvisado con algunos bocadillos y dulces que habían comprado como Onigiris, panecillos suaves, un par de tazones de Ramen de Ichiraku y claro, Rollos de Canela. Se la pasaron hablando de sus respectivos entrenamientos y otros temas en los cuales compartían ideas y risas. Empezó el atardecer y los chicos descansaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras comían los Rollos de Canela.

— Los rollos de Canela sí que son ricos, de veras – el rubio los disfrutaba con tranquilidad

— Son lo más dulce que eh probado en toda mi vida – dijo la oji perla comiendo uno con mucha delicia – no conozco nada más dulce

— Yo conozco algo más dulce que estos rollos – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué sería más dulce que…? – de repente, Hinata recibió un beso de pico por parte de Naruto que pronto se volvió más profundo pero sencillo - ¡Na-Naruto-kun!

— Sí, es oficial – dijo el rubio saboreando sus labios con tranquilidad – tus labios son más dulces que cualquier otra cosa Hinata

Naruto había usado el consejo que le dio Karin junto con su madre para conquistar a Hinata. Aunque la verdad es que estaba muy apenado por lo que tuvo que hacer con su querida amiga. Hinata estaba con el rostro encendido con un gran sonrojo mientras humo salía de su cabeza.

— ¿Tú que piensas de mis labios Hinata? – dijo el rubio fingiendo curiosidad mientras sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas - ¿También son dulces?

— Y-yo, no… no lo sé Naruto-kun – la chica se acercó al chico para robarle un pequeño beso sorprendiendo al rubio para después separarse – más que dulces, son muy cálidos

Las palabras sobraron en ese momento. Naruto se acercó a la chica y le dio otro beso más profundo y cariñoso que fue correspondido por la chica. Poco a poco, empezaron a convertir ese beso en uno un poco más apasionado mientras se aferraban el uno al otro con un cálido y cariñoso abrazo. Esa tarde, el amor de los dos jóvenes dio un paso más hacia el futuro con esa tierna escena. Mientras tanto, Minato, junto a varios de los líderes de clanes, algunos Jounnin y ANBU y el Raikage con sus ninjas estaban en una reunión discutiendo sobre una información muy valiosa conseguida hace unas horas por Hayate que se encontraba espiando a Kabuto en una conversación con un ninja de Suna. Lo bueno es que no fue descubierto, además de recibir apoyo por parte de Oziel.

— Según lo que dijeron, están planeando una invasión utilizando al chico llamado Gaara como faro cuando tenga su pelea contra Sasuke – dijo Hayate, el cual ya no padecía por su tos crónica – gracias de nuevo por la medicina Oziel

— Cuando quieras amigo – dijo el caballero al lado de los demás Jounnin

— Entonces, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas – dijo Minato mirando al Raikage – pero Suna no se arriesgaría a realizar una invasión con dos Kages en un mismo lugar

— Lo que significa que alguien más está moviendo los hilos – continuo el Raikage – dijiste que confirmaron la presencia de esa serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru

— Así es, él debe estar detrás de todo esto – dijo el Hokage – pero él podría alarmarse si tomamos demasiadas medidas de seguridad durante el examen

Minato recordó todo lo sucedido en la invasión gracias a los recuerdos que recibió del futuro por parte de Oziel. Por lo que planeo con lujo de detalle la forma de contrarrestar el ataque enemigo.

— Lo primero será asegurar la protección de la aldea – continuo hablando el Hokage – tendremos a varios ANBU llevando a los civiles a las zonas de refugio y evitaremos las victimas

— Los líderes de todos los clanes nos encargaremos de la defensa en la aldea al repelar al enemigo lo mejor posible – hablo Fugaku al lado de su hijo – tengo a varios de los mejores ninja listos para esto

— El Clan Hyuga también estará listo – dijo Hiashi al lado de su hermano – Hizashi y yo nos encargaremos de la protección de la frontera por cualquier intromisión por parte del enemigo

— Los ANBU se encargaran de la protección de las zonas de refugio – dijo Yamato al lado de Sai – evitaremos que el enemigo ataque a los civiles

— Eso solo deja a los civiles en la Arena donde se realizaran los combates de los Exámenes Chunin – dijo el Raikage – mis Jounnin están listos para la protección de todos los presentes

— Mis Jounnin también estarán en esa zona – continuo Minato – mientras usted y yo nos encargamos de Orochimaru

— Aún queda la posibilidad del ataque de muchas serpientes gigantes – hablo Shikaku con cierta intriga – necesitaremos apoyo para detener toda serpiente que ataque la aldea

— Es ahí donde entro yo – Oziel dio un paso al frente mientras sacaba su espada – ya es hora de que la aldea tenga más apoyo para su protección

El caballero clavo su espada en el suelo y realizo el Jutsu de Invocación. Detrás del caballero aparecieron Elma, Fafnir y tres siluetas más, cubiertas con capuchas. Uno llevaba una capucha color aqua-verdosa, otro de ellos llevaba una capucha roja carmín y una tercera tenía una figura femenina cubierta por una capucha color rosa. El sujeto de la capucha Aqua-verdosa dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo delante del Hokage y el Raikage.

— Mi nombre es Timaeus, soy uno de los tres Dragones guardianes del Valle de los Dragones – dijo el encapuchado con una voz muy profunda mientras se levantaba y se ponía al lado de Oziel – estamos aquí para ayudar al guerrero que nos representa ante los humanos. Mis compañeros Dragones y yo prestamos nuestros servicios en honor a su aldea

— ¡Estoy listo para patear traseros! – hablo el dragón con capucha roja con una voz juvenil

— Contrólese Hermos-sama – dijo Elma un poco nerviosa

— Como siempre muy impulsivo – dijo Fafnir con seriedad y enojo – no importa cuánto pase, siempre se entusiasma ante cualquier combate

— Bueno, tú también te ves emocionado Fafnir-kun – dijo la dragona de la capucha rosa con una risita coqueta – yo ya quería venir a este lugar lleno de chicos lindos – la desconocida dio una mirada rápida al lugar hasta encontrar a quien buscaba - ¡Hola Yugito-san!

— Lucoa – dijo la rubia con cierto enojo – ha pasado tiempo

— Estos son algunos de los dragones más poderosos del Valle de los Dragones – dijo Oziel – ellos nos ayudaran a contrarrestar la invasión. Son en extremo poderosos

— Les agradezco su apoyo – dijo Minato haciendo una reverencia junto al Raikage – les prometo que los compensare por su apoyo, Timaeus-sama

Con esta presentación, la defensa de la aldea contra Orochimaru estaba lista. Ahora solo faltaba esperar. Con los entrenamientos finalizados y los jóvenes Genin listos para las peleas de los Exámenes Chunin, una gran batalla está a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Es hora de que la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin de comienzo…**

 **Continuara…**


	10. La Tercera parte de los Examenes Chunin

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 9: "El Éxito de nuestro entrenamiento: La Tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin"**

En la arena donde se llevaría a cabo la etapa final de los Exámenes Chunin, se escuchaba el gran bullicio y la emoción de la gente que no podía calmar las ansias por los combates que se llevarían a cabo. Sería un espectáculo inolvidable y totalmente memorable, pues además del público de Konoha, había mucha gente de la aldea de Kumo, pues una de sus Genin representaría el honor de su aldea en un gran combate. Mientras la emoción seguía desbordándose en la arena, en una zona alejada, Naruto caminaba en compañía de su madre y de Kanna con rumbo a la arena. Minato tuvo que adelantarse pues era el Hokage, y tenía que recibir al Raikage y al Kazekage que también estarían presentes. Kushina usaba un bonito pero sencillo kimono rojo con detalles floreados blancos, Kanna usaba su habitual vestido blanco tribal, pero en lugar de sus zapatillas rojas de tacón infantil, ahora eran unas más cómodas con un estilo ninja, para moverse con más facilidad y como siempre, su habitual banda ninja, mientras en su brazo derecho llevaba un pañuelo bordado con la insignia del Clan Dragón y Naruto estaba con sus ropas ninja recién reparadas por el daño sufrido en sus entrenamientos.

— Naruto, Kanna-chan, ¿Están listos para los combates? – dijo Kushina mostrándose muy emocionada

— Claro que si Kushina-san – dijo la pequeña con emoción – voy a demostrar lo fuerte que me eh vuelto, en especial con Timaeus-sama que estará presente

— Vamos a dejar a todos impresionados con nuestras nuevas habilidades, de veras – dijo Naruto muy emocionado

— ¡Ese es el espíritu, yo sé que los dos saldrán victoriosos, en serio! – Kushina abrazo a su hijo y a la pequeña dragón con cariño

Caminando un poco más, Naruto ve a lo lejos el antiguo campo de entrenamiento donde ve a Hinata con su ropa civil, pero para el rubio le pareció muy hermosa. Avisando a su madre que debía atender algo, la peli roja dirigió la vista a donde miraba su hijo, para después soltar una risita de burla.

— Anda hijo, impáctala con tu encanto, en serio – dijo la peli roja caminando a la arena

— Naruto-kun pervertido – dijo Kanna siguiendo a Kushina

— Si gracias – el chico estaba totalmente ruborizado, mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba su querida amiga – Hola Hinata

— Hola Naruto-kun – la chica se sorprendió al ver a su amado amigo, pero después le sonrió con mucho cariño - ¿Vienes solo?

— Venía con mi madre y con Kanna-chan – dijo el rubio mirando por donde se habían ido las mencionadas - ¿Estas esperando a Kiba o a Shino?

— La verdad, es que te esperaba a ti – la chica tomo las manos del rubio con tranquilidad – sé que ya te lo había dicho antes, pero te deseo mucha suerte y que tengas mucho cuidado. Yo sé que eres mucho más fuerte que Neji-niisan, pero aun así, me preocupo por ti

— Gracias por tu apoyo Hinata – el rubio suspiro como si un gran peso de su pecho hubiera desaparecido para después recargarse en el pecho de Hinata – la verdad es, que estaba un poco nervioso. Oziel-sensei siempre nos dice que no debemos confiarnos demasiado. Y sé que enfrentare a Neji, un gran rival, por eso… yo estaba nervioso

— No tienes por qué estarlo Naruto-kun, yo sé que ganaras – Hinata acariciaba los cabellos del rubio mientras lo aferraba más a su pecho – y cuando ganes, celebremos comiendo un rico tazón de Ramen de Ichiraku como a ti te gusta

— Y también debemos comprar rollos de canela de tus favoritos

— Por supuesto que si – la chica levanto el rostro de Naruto para tenerlo frente a el – yo confió en ti

En eso, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor, el cual elimino todos los nervios de Naruto y se sintió en el paraíso. Ese era su momento y nadie lo interrumpiría. Aunque nadie dijo que no habría mirones, pues sobre un árbol estaban Kushina, Kanna, Yugito y Oziel disfrutando el momento con mucha emoción.

— _Me muero de ganas de ver el rostro de Hana y de Hiashi cuando les muestre esto_ – Kushina sostenía en sus manos una foto del beso compartido entre los jóvenes enamorados - _¡A Hiashi le dará un infarto de lo más gracioso, en serio!_

Unos minutos después, ya todos se encontraban en la arena listos para los combates. Los líderes de los clanes se encontraban en sus propios sitios. En la parte alta de las gradas, estaban los Jounnin de Konoha junto a otros de la aldea de Kumo y otros más de la aldea de Suna y varios ANBU, pero escondidos a plena vista. En las gradas también estaban los Genin que no participarían en los combates. Ino estaba muy emocionada por ver el combate de Sakura y estaba lista para apoyarla. A su lado se sentó Chouji que tenía un gran cartel de apoyo para Karui y al lado del chico estaba Omoi también listo para apoyar a su compañera. Oziel estaba al lado de Yugito y sus compañeros Jounnin. El caballero analizaba todo el lugar usando sus habilidades sensoriales.

— En todo el estadio solo hay ninjas del Sonido y algunos de la Arena – hablaba Oziel en voz baja hacia sus compañeros – puedo sentir a muchos que se despliegan entre las calles de la aldea en posiciones estratégicas. En cuanto la señal sea lanzada, saldrán de sus escondites

— Fue bueno dar el aviso de evacuación un día antes y usando a los ANBU para que nadie sospechara – dijo Kakashi también mirando a su alrededor – ya la aldea está en su totalidad resguardada

— Aún quedan varios civiles para no levantar sospechas – continuo Oziel – pero ya tengo a la mayoría de los dragones listos para desplegarse…

— Yo, no estoy segura de eso – Yugito apunto con una sonrisa nerviosa al lado de su novio

El caballero volteo y vio a su lado a sus dragones con sus capuchas de forma muy tranquila, excepto a Fafnir, que leía un libro con mucha tranquilidad y a Elma, que devoraba unos dangos con mucha delicia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí Timaeus?! – dijo el caballero con sorpresa – se suponen que estarían en sus zonas en espera de la señal

— Baja la voz Oziel – dijo Hermos con una risita – venimos a ver el combate de nuestra querida Kanna-chan

— Además, no había desayunado nada – dijo Elma sin dejar de comer - ¿No quieres algo Lucoa-san?

— No gracias Elma, ya estoy disfrutando de una muy linda vista – dijo la dragona debajo de la capucha rosa con una risita mientras veía a todos los Jounnin al lado de Oziel – aunque Oziel-kun siempre será mi preferido

— Ni lo sueñes Lucoa – dijo Yugito aferrándose al brazo de Oziel con mucha fuerza y rabia – él es mío

— Los mejores siempre me los ganan – dijo la dragona con falsa decepción

— Queremos ver cómo se siente Kanna entre los humanos – dijo Timaeus cruzando los brazos en espera del combate – además, también quiero ver tu desarrollo como sensei de tu propio equipo ninja

— Gracias Timaeus, me hubiera gustado que el maestro Serk también estuviera aquí – dijo Oziel con una risita para después caer de rodillas al suelo – Yugito… mi bracito…

— ¡Perdona Ozi-kun! – la rubia soltó el brazo de su novio muy asustada por lo que provoco – todo por culpa de Lucoa

— ¿Eh, yo? – la dragona se sorprendió por la acusación

En eso, se escuchan unos fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el inicio de la parte final de los exámenes Chunin. En la arena preparada para los combates, se encuentran todos los Genin que lucharan, con excepción de Dosu, el cual no aparece por ningún lado. Frente a ellos se encuentra Genma Shiranui, quien solo juega con un senbo en su boca con tranquilidad. En eso, todos giran su vista al palco principal donde llegaban el Hokage Minato Namikaze con su capa de Hokage y su gorro, a su lado el Raikage A, usando también su capa sin otra camisa por debajo y el tercero es el Kazekage el cual usa sus ropas de Kage, pero su rostro está cubierto por un velo blanco que solo deja ver sus ojos. Al lado de Minato se sienta Kushina y del lado del Raikage esta su secretaria Mabui y detrás de los Kage está un escuadrón ANBU para su protección.

— Es un honor para mí y mi aldea que nos honren con su presencia Raikage y Kazekage – dijo Minato mirando a los dos mencionados

— Para mi es también un gran honor estar aquí – dijo el Raikage – es bueno que nos podamos reunir en términos pacíficos sin ningún problema para ver el progreso de las futuras generaciones

— Será un gran deleite para todos ver como estos jóvenes ponen en orgullo a sus aldeas – dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa baja detrás de su velo – disfrutemos de este día

— Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Minato devolviendo el saludo para después mirar a Genma y darle la señal de inicio

— Bien, es hora de comenzar – dijo Genma mirando a los Genin – bien, las peleas serán iguales a las de la ronde de eliminación pasada, pero tendrán un gran terreno como ventaja que podrán utilizar como les plazca

— ¿Dónde está Dosu? – Karui se mostraba molesta por la ausencia de su rival – espero que el muy cobarde no haya escapado

— Si él no se presenta para cuando empiece su combate, entonces será descalificado – dijo Genma con tranquilidad – ahora comenzaremos con el primer combate: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. El resto, pase a la zona donde se les asigno esperar

Sasuke, Sakura y Kanna miraron a su rubio amigo, el cual asentía con la cabeza en señal de estar listo. Cuando solo quedaron los peleadores y su juez, Genma les dijo que se apartaran un poco y en eso para que se prepararan para pelear.

— ¿Algunas palabras antes de nuestro combate, hijo del Hokage? – dijo Neji sin ocultar su enojo

— Solo lo que te dije en aquella ocasión – dijo el rubio levantando su puño derecho en dirección del Hyuga – te probare que mi poder es fruto de mi entrenamiento y trabajo duro. No tiene nada que ver el título de mi padre

— El destino ha decidido que yo ganare, para probarle a todos que no haces honor a tu título – Neji solo se puso en posición de combate – es hora de probar que no mereces la grandeza

— ¿Listos?... ¡Que el combate comience! – dijo Genma dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás para darle espacio a los Genin

Sin que Neji pudiera verlo, Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo para aparecer a su derecha, dejándolo sorprendido pues no detecto su movimiento con su Byakugan. El rubio empezó a lanzar kunai hacia Neji, el cual los desviaba con cierta dificultad. Naruto siguió con esa estrategia y en cada salto rodeando a Neji, se acercaba más y más a su posición. Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos del castaño, dio un gran salto hacia arriba y uso su **Jutsu Clones de Sombra** para que aparecieran 4 clones, los cuales bajaron a gran velocidad y se prepararan para golpear a Neji, el cual empezó a repelerlos con sus golpes uno a uno. Cuando los cuatro clones se desvanecieron, Naruto estaba frente a él y con mucha fuerza, planto un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago de Neji, pero este le devolvió el golpe en su pecho, pero al parecer, no pareció hacer efecto en Naruto.

— ¡Imposible! – Neji se quedó incrédulo mientras empezaba a temblar por el golpe recibido – ese golpe, debió haberte empujado o al menos hacer que te retorcieras del dolor

— Eso no fue nada – dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás – esto es fruto de mi entrenamiento con mi madre y mi padrino

— Tu solo has logrado la grandeza por apoyo de otros – dijo Neji apretando los puños con rabia – mientras yo eh llegado hasta aquí por mi propio esfuerzo. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo

— La diferencia, es que vez tu vida como un camino difícil y duro – Naruto dirigió la vista a donde estaba sus padres y luego a donde lo miraba Oziel y después a Hinata – pero te pregunto, ¿Cuál es tu razón para ser más fuerte?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¿Por qué te esmeras en ser más fuerte? ¿Acaso buscas gobernar o someter a quienes derrotes?

— No, eso no es… ¿Qué pretendes al preguntarme eso?

— Trato de que entiendas mis razones para ser fuerte – Naruto se quitó la banda ninja en su frente para levantarla al frente y mostrársela a Neji – mi razón para ser más fuerte es esta, para proteger mi hogar y a las personas que son importantes para mí. Mis padres, mis amigos y maestros, Hinata

— ¿Mi razón… para ser fuerte? – Neji nunca pensó cuál era su razón para ser poderoso

— Esa es la diferencia entre tu yo Neji – Naruto se volvió a poner su banda mientras volvía a ponerse en pose de combate – y solo por eso tu nunca podrás vencerme, porque careces de un objetivo en tu vida

— ¡Mi objetivo es demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú, sin importar el linaje al que pertenezco!

— Entonces, significa que te avergüenzas de tus orígenes. En ese caso, te derrotare y hare que entres en razón

Naruto desapareció de la vista de Neji y apareció detrás de el con un **Rasengan** en su mano. Neji pudo reaccionar a tiempo y activo su arma secreta, **La Rotación Celestial**. El ataque de Naruto fue desintegrado por la barrera de Neji y el rubio fue disparado contra el suelo a gran velocidad.

— Ni siquiera la técnica insignia del Hokage te ayudara – dijo Neji con arrogancia – nada puede atravesar la técnica defensiva definitiva del clan Hyuga

— ¿Quieres apostar? – Naruto volvió a usar su jutsu insignia y 6 clones aparecieron

Cuatro de los clones volvieron a arremeter contra Neji mientras los otros dos clones restantes se colocaron en posición para ayudar al original, el cual se alejó para tomar impulso y se acercó a gran velocidad a sus clones. Al llegar, dio un gran salto y al caer, los clones lo impulsaron con sus manos hacia el cielo, alcanzando una gran altura. Neji derroto a los clones y vio como Naruto caía en picada a gran velocidad con un **Rasengan** en mano.

— La idea es buena, pero igual de inefectiva – Neji volvió a usar la **Rotación Celestial** para desviar la técnica

— Llego la hora Kurama – dijo el rubio llenándose con el chakra del poderoso biju

— DEMUESTRALE A ESE MOCOSO ENGREIDO QUIEN ES EL MEJOR – dijo Kurama uniendo su chakra con Naruto

— **¡Biju Rasengan!** – el Rasengan de Naruto se volvió naranja y empezó a girar con muchísima velocidad y desbordando ráfagas de viento muy violentas

Al momento de chocar ambas técnicas, las ráfagas del Rasengan empezaron a destruir poco a poco la defensa del Hyuga, hasta que por fin se destruyó en una gran explosión que término en Naruto impactando contra el suelo su técnica y levantando una gran nube de polvo en toda la arena. Cuando se levantó el polvo, se vio un gigantesco cráter en la zona de impacto de casi 5 metros de diámetro y un poco de profundidad. Neji logro de milagro alejarse de la zona de impacto, pero Naruto si lo había logrado. Sin embargo, el ninja castaño termino con sus manos totalmente afectadas por el impacto del Rasengan y sin posibilidades de volver a repetir su técnica.

— Esto… es imposible – Neji no podía controlar los nervios que empezaban a invadirlo – se supone que esa es la mejor técnica defensiva del clan Hyuga

— Apuesto que podría ser mejor si te entrenaras más – dijo Naruto recuperándose del impacto con su brazo derecho un poco adolorido – te dije que lograría destruir esa técnica

— Esto no es justo… ¡No es justo! – Neji había perdido el control de sus emociones - ¡No dejare que me humilles, hijo del Hokage!

— Ya es tarde

Sin darle aviso, Naruto desapareció de nuevo de la vista de su rival. En eso, apareció a su derecha y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro. Luego volvió a desaparecer y apareció detrás de el con una patada, después la izquierda con un puñetazo, el frente con un golpe a la barbilla. Neji se percató que en la zona donde ocurrió el ataque, había varios kunai de tres puntas que lo estaban rodeando. Sin previo aviso, Neji fue abordado por Naruto que aparecía y desaparecía en un destello naranja, casi igual a Minato. Y en el último golpe, Naruto se posiciono frente a Neji y se colocó en una posición de combate que Gai y Lee reconocieron a la perfección.

— Estilo Dragón: Golpe de Palma Vacía – Naruto golpeo con la palma abierta el centro del pecho de Neji

De la nada, Neji quedo paralizado y cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo totalmente paralizado. Gai se mostró muy nervioso, para después mirar como Oziel sonreía como si estuviera orgulloso.

— Tranquilo Gai-sensei – dijo el caballero mirándolo con tranquilidad – está prohibido enseñar los **Golpes Mortales** en el Clan de los Dragones

— ¿Pero entonces…?

— Es una variante que solo paraliza el cuerpo momentáneamente – continuo el caballero la explicación a los presentes – para que el golpe sea mortal, se necesitaría un empleo más preciso de la técnica en un punto específico y para eso se necesita un Byakugan. Naruto solo puede efectuarlo acertando a los músculos del pecho

— Ese golpe envía un pulso de energía, o chakra como lo llaman ustedes al resto del cuerpo – continuo Timaeus con la explicación – y paraliza su cuerpo momentáneamente. Cuando recupera la razón…

— ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – el grito de dolor de Neji se escuchó en todo el estadio

— Sentirá un indescriptible dolor que lo derrotara. Pero el dolor solo durara unos segundos en lo que tardan los músculos en recuperar el control del flujo de chakra en el cuerpo

— Es una técnica de parálisis muy efectiva – dijo Gai con asombro – pero creí que tu supervisarías el entrenamiento de la pequeña Sakura, Oziel-sensei

— Ya le había enseñado ese golpe, Kushina-san y Jiraiya-sama debieron ayudarle a perfeccionarlo – dijo el caballero – además, tienen prohibido usarlo con el máximo de poder. Naruto lo hizo para poner en su lugar a Neji

En el estadio, Naruto se acercó a donde estaba el castaño Hyuga respirando con mucha agitación, tratando de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía. En eso, vio como Naruto se quitaba la banda ninja de su frente y la veía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Nosotros nos convertimos en ninjas, para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y a nuestra aldea – dijo el rubio con calma – Oziel-sensei me enseño que el poder puede corromper a quien no lo domina. Por eso, usare mi poder y habilidades para ayudar a los demás. ¿Qué harás tú con tu poder Neji?

— Yo… no lo sé… - el Hyuga empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas – ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento… empecé a sentirme de esta forma… tanta frustración…

— Vamos amigo – Naruto se colocó de nuevo su banda y ayudo al castaño a levantarse – juntos busquemos un propósito para nuestro poder y habilidades, ¿Te parece?

— … gracias Naruto – Neji le sonrió cuando fue levantado por el rubio – perdóname por mis palabras

— Ya es pasado amigo – el rubio le regalo su típica sonrisa burlona mientras los paramédicos llegaban a la zona

— ¡El ganador es, Naruto Uzumaki! – dijo Genma a todo pulmón mientras la gente del estadio lo aplaudía y gritaba de la emoción por el combate

— ¡Ese es mi hijo, en serio! – grito Kushina a todo pulmón desde donde estaba

— Un combate muy impresionante – dijo el Kazekage con mucha impresión en sus visibles ojos – digno hijo del Rayo Amarillo

— Sin duda alguna llegara a ser un gran ninja en el futuro – dijo el Raikage

— Heredo el talento de su madre y el mío – dijo Minato con orgullo

En la zona de los peleadores, Naruto llego un poco cansado después de acompañar a Neji a la enfermería y fue recibido por Hinata con un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al rubio.

— ¡Lo lograste Naruto-kun! – dijo la oji perla con mucha alegría - ¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías!

— Fue increíble Naruto-kun – dijo Kanna a su lado con mucha emoción

— Así se hace Naruto – Sakura le sonrió con mucha admiración

— Dominaste muy bien la técnica que nos enseñó Oziel-sensei – dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados – aunque era obvio que vencerías a Neji

— Gracias chicos, en serio que en un principio estaba nervioso, pero me siento bien por el resultado de este combate – dijo el rubio sin despegarse de Hinata – y esto es solo el principio

— Ahora nos toca Sakura-chan – dijo Kanna mirando a la peli rosa

— Es verdad Kanna-chan – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa pero ansiosa – andando

Kanna empezó a caminar mientras Shino, Hinata y Shikamaru le deseaban mucha suerte. Sakura se preparaba para irse, pero Naruto y Sasuke ponen sus manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla.

— Tu puedes Sakura – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – demuéstrale a todos lo talentosa que eres

— Gracias Naruto – la chica sonrió igual que su amigo para después mirar al joven Uchiha – Sasuke-kun…

— Sé que darás gala de tus habilidades – el Uchiha se acercó lentamente y beso la mejilla de la chica con cariño – buena suerte

— Gracias Sasuke-kun – la chica se ruborizo al instante para después bajar a la arena con muchos ánimos

— Valla que te volviste un experto en el romance teme – dijo Naruto con una risita

— Alguno de los dos tenía que ser el experto en el romance dobe – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo con superioridad – y ese tengo que ser yo

— Si, lo que digas

Las chicas bajaban a la arena mientras toda la gente empezaba a emocionarse en las gradas. Ino y Karin estaban listas para apoyar a las dos chicas, mientras los Jounnin y dragones también estaban listos para el siguiente combate.

— ¡Kanna-chan, tu puedes! – gritaron Elma y Lucoa con emoción

— ¡Eres la mejor Kanna-chan! – dijo Hermos con emoción

— Es hora de ver los progresos de la pequeña Kanna – dijo Timaeus admiración

— Yo también estoy ansioso – dijo Oziel con orgullo

— ¡Vamos, Kanna-chan, Sakura-chan! – grito Yugito con mucha emoción - ¡Den lo mejor!

En la arena, Kanna y Sakura se miraban con determinación preparándose para luchar. Genma miro a las dos chicas y apretó el senbo en su boca por la emoción. Estaba impresionado por el combate de Naruto y Neji y estaba ansioso por el siguiente.

— ¡El siguiente combate: Sakura Haruno contra Kanna Kamui! – dijo Genma al fin - ¡Que el combate empiece!

Sakura se puso en guardia y se preparó mientras veía a Kanna, la cual tenía una mirada seria y se preparaba para moverse.

— _Lo primero es medir su velocidad_ – pensó Sakura mientras preparo su jutsu – **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu disparo de Lodo**

Sakura disparo a gran velocidad los chorros de lodo hacia Kanna, quien los esquivo con agilidad. La pequeña empezaba a acercarse a la peli rosa pero estando cerca, un gran disparo de lodo la detuvo en seco y detuvo el disparo con una mano. Sakura viendo que el disparo funciono, se preparó para usar otro jutsu, pero en eso, vio algo que la sorprendió. Kanna entrelazo sus dedos en donde una gran cantidad de electricidad empezó a desbordarse. En eso, la electricidad se concentró en sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha y Kanna apunto hacia Sakura.

— **¡Bala Relámpago de Dragón!** – Kanna disparo una bala eléctrica desde sus dedos a la peli rosa, la cual logro esquivarla con sus nuevos reflejos - ¡Bam!

Kanna continúo con los disparos hacia Sakura, la cual empezó a moverse rodeando a Kanna, esquivando los disparos con agilidad. Sasuke y Hinata usaban sus respectivos dojutsu para ver los disparos de Kanna, dejando impresionado a Sasuke y Naruto.

— Los reflejos de Sakura son increíbles – Naruto miraba con asombro los movimientos de su compañera – Hinata, ¿Qué entrenamiento tuvieron con Oziel-sensei?

— Oziel-sensei desarrollo sus reflejos casi a la par con un Sharingan de 2 tomoes, casi 3 – dijo la chica observando la pelea con su Byakugan – pero Sakura solo está esquivando los ataques para ver su alcance y potencia

— Es verdad – dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado viendo todos los disparos para después mirar a Shikamaru – supongo que tú también ayudaste a Kanna con su entrenamiento ¿Verdad Shikamaru?

— Más bien servimos como sus blancos móviles – el estratega Nara miraba el combate con detalle y aburrimiento – pero la única desventaja de Kanna, es que es la única técnica que conoce

Regresando a la arena, Kanna seguía disparando a Sakura, pero ambas parecían llegar al límite de sus poderes. Sakura de escondió detrás de un árbol que estaba en la arena y observo como Kanna dejaba de disparar para cerrar los ojos y recuperar sus energías.

— _Es mi oportunidad_ – Sakura levanto su mano derecha donde había dos sellos de contención de chakra - **¡Liberación de chakra!**

Uno de los sellos se desvaneció y Sakura recupero sus fuerzas para después salir de su escondite gran velocidad contra Kanna y prepararse para pelear. Pero la pequeña dragón abrió los ojos y dio un gran salto con el cual esquivo la tacleada de la pali rosa. Kanna aterrizo en el suelo y volvió a llenar sus manos con electricidad para volver a disparar.

— ¡Bam! – con sus dedos apuntando a la peli rosa, disparo una esfera de electricidad más grande que se dividió en otras pequeñas esferas eléctricas - **¡Bombardeo Eléctrico!**

— ¡Room! – Sakura no tuvo más opción que activar su habilidad nueva y al hacerlo, detuvo las balas y las desvió hacia el suelo – rayos, tuve que usarlo antes de tiempo, pero no me esperaba ese ataque

Todos los Genin participantes y los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa técnica tan rara pero sorprendente. En la zona de los Jounnin, todos estaban impresionados por lo que hizo la peli rosa.

— ¡¿Ella acaba de usar un Room?! – dijo Hermos con impresión - ¡Que increíble!

— Así que a ella le diste el poder de la Fruta del Diablo – dijo Timaeus con sorpresa – se ve que tiene talento

— Pero, Sakura ya estaba muy cansada – dijo Kurenai con asombro - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para recuperar sus fuerzas?

— No las recupero, solo restauro sus niveles de chakra – dijo Oziel levantando su brazo derecho – en su brazo tiene unos Sellos de Chakra, son como una forma básica o copia de la habilidad de Lady Tsunade, como la que tiene en la frente. Pero estos solo almacenan chakra que se usa para restaurar los niveles de energía en el cuerpo

— Y Sakura, con su gran control de chakra puede crearlos como fuentes de reserva – dijo Kakashi que miraba la pelea con su Sharingan – veo que le ayudaste a explotar al máximo sus habilidades

— Bueno, la mayoría de sus nuevas técnicas requieren mucho chakra, por eso entreno para subir sus reservas y tener un extra – continuo hablando el caballero – pero esto ya casi termina

Sakura desactivo el Room y preparo de nuevo el **Jutsu Disparo de Lodo** para volver a arremeter contra Kanna, pero la pequeña se adelantó y volvió a apuntar con sus dedos, pero esta vez fue hacia el cielo.

— ¡Bam! – el disparo de Kanna se elevó para después crecer y disparar varias balas hacia el suelo - **¡Lluvia de Balas Relámpago!**

Sakura tuvo que activar su Room y gracias a su habilidad de movimiento dentro de él, empezó a esquivar todos los disparos a gran velocidad, pero eran demasiadas balas, que algunas terminaron dándole en las piernas, brazos y una que otra en la cabeza. Al terminar los disparos, Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas y su Room se desactivo. Kanna se acercó lentamente a la peli rosa, pero se detuvo al momento en que vio como el cuerpo de su contrincante empezó a hacerse polvo, pues era un Clon de Tierra.

— **¡Sello de Liberación!** – Sakura apareció desde debajo del suelo y libero varios disparos de lodo los cuales atraparon las piernas de Kanna – **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Cadenas de Lodo**

Unas cadenas de lodo líquido atraparon las piernas de Kanna, hasta que el lodo empezó a convertirse en roca sólida y resistente. Kanna se preparó para romperlas, pero vio como Sakura se levantó con mucho pesar mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

— _Solo debo ponerla nerviosa y se rendirá_ – pensaba la peli rosa para sacar sus Tonfa-Espadas y activar su Room – descuida Kanna, solo será un pequeño corte

Sakura dio un último salto con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Levanto sus brazos con sus Tonfa-Espadas listas, pero en eso…

— **¡Muro Relámpago! –** Kanna levanto sus manos a forma de defensa y levanto un muro con pura electricidad

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! – Sakura recibió todo el impacto eléctrico pues sus armas eran conductoras de electricidad

El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a tambalearse mientras mostraba ciertas quemaduras en sus brazos, sobre todo en sus manos. Kanna aún estaba de pie, pero ya no le quedaba más energía para otro disparo. Sakura soltó una de sus armas y con mucha fuerza de voluntad se sostuvo para hacer el corte que necesitaba. Y cuando estaba por hacerlo, solo logro caer desplomada en el suelo, víctima del daño y el cansancio, mientras su Room desaparecía. Las cadenas de tierra que sostenían a Kanna se destruyeron liberando a la pequeña dragón. Genma se acercó al cuerpo de la peli rosa y puso sus dedos en su cuello para medir su pulso y después sonrió con alivio.

— Sakura Haruno quedo inconsciente, la ganadora es ¡Kanna Kamui! – dijo Genma a todos en el estadio que empezaron a gritar de la emoción

— Un combate por más que excelente – dijo Timaeus mirando a los demás dragones – ya tendrán tiempo para felicitar a Kanna, vuelvan a sus posiciones

— ¡A la orden! – los dragones miraron a Oziel que asintió con la cabeza y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

— Yugito, vamos a ver a Sakura y Kanna – dijo el caballero tomando su mano – ¿Vienes Timaeus?

— Por supuesto

Los tres salieron con tranquilidad hacia la zona de atención médica mientras los Jounnin esperaban el siguiente combate. En la zona de los Genin, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron muy sorprendidos por el resultado, pero se sentían orgulloso de su compañera. En eso, el rubio pone una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero Uchiha.

— Ve a ver como esta Sakura – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – aún falta mucho para tu combate

— Gracias – el Uchiha salió a toda prisa para ver a su compañera

Mientras tanto, en el palco de los Kages, las impresiones por el combate no se hicieron esperar.

— Disculpe Hokage, pero veo que esa pequeña llamada Kanna tiene una banda de su aldea – dijo el Kazekage con interés – me preguntaba si…

— Por desgracia para nosotros y usted, no tenemos nada de información sobre la pequeña Kanna – dijo el rubio Hokage – ella llego con su madre a la aldea cuando era bebé, pero ella murió sin poder llegar al hospital. Su madre nos pidió cuidarla y eso hicimos

— La adoptamos, pero esas técnicas son invención propia de ella – dijo Kushina con tranquilidad – pero ha demostrado muchas habilidades, ¿No lo cree así Raikage-sama?

— Es verdad, esa pequeña es todo un misterio, pero con mucho talento – continuo el Raikage con tranquilidad

— Ya veo, que interesante – el Kazekage se escuchó un poco molesto al no obtener información de la pequeña

Minato, Kushina y A sabían que no podían decirle nada a Orochimaru sobre los orígenes de Kanna, por lo que Oziel les sugirió esa pequeña falsa historia en el caso que la curiosidad del ninja renegado se hiciera presente. Mientras tanto, en la sala de atenciones médicas, Kanna estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde reposaba Sakura, que se encontraba inconsciente. Una enfermera le aplicaba un ungüento en los brazos y piernas donde tenía las quemaduras más graves y después en las palmas de sus manos, que también se vieron afectadas, pero eran quemaduras de tercer grado. En eso, Sasuke llega a toda prisa para ver a su compañera, sorprendiendo a la pequeña dragón y a la enfermera.

— Lo siento jovencito, pero debes esperar afuera – la enfermera detuvo la aplicación del ungüento para tratar de sacar al chico

— Pero… - Sasuke no pudo continuar porque alguien más abrió la puerta

— No se preocupe señorita – dijo Oziel llegando al lugar – el viene conmigo. Ya sabe que cuando se trata de un ser querido, uno se preocupa, ¿Verdad?

— S-sí, tiene razón, pero… - la enfermera no pudo continuar porque Yugito empezó a sacarla de la habitación

— No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos – la rubia la saco con gentileza y luego miro a Oziel con enojo - ¿Dejaste que te coqueteara?

— ¡No, claro que no! – el caballero se puso muy nervioso - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Ella se sonrojo cuando te vio y tú fuiste demasiado amable con ella – dijo la chica con una mirada enojada

— ¡No, yo ni en cuenta! – el chico se puso mucho más nervioso, hasta que vio como la rubia se apoyaba en su pecho con una risita - ¡¿eh?!

— ¡Relájate amor, solo bromeo! – dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla – yo sé que tú nunca me engañarías. Te quiero mucho

— Eres demasiado mala conmigo – Oziel estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por lo sucedido para después mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado – acostúmbrate, veras estas escenas a menudo. Ahora ayuda a Sakura con el ungüento mientras yo restauro su energía

— S-sí, no hay problema – dijo el Uchiha menor un poco apenado

— ¿Cómo estuvo mi combate Oziel-sama, Yugito-san? – dijo la pequeña dragona con curiosidad para después ser sorprendida al ser cargada por Oziel

— Estuviste increíble Kanna-chan – dijo el caballero regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña dragón – impresionaste a todos los sensei, a tus amigos y sobre todo, a Timaeus

— ¿De verdad? – Kanna se emocionó mucho para después escuchar como alguien abría la puerta

— Yo diría que fue más que impresionante – Timaeus entro a la habitación, sorprendiendo a la pequeña – hola Kanna-chan, has crecido mucho

— Timaeus-sama – la pequeña bajo con cuidado de los brazos del caballero para hacer una reverencia al dragón disfrazado – yo…

— Tranquila pequeña – el dragón puso su mano sobre la pequeña mientras se agachaba a su altura para verla a los ojos – siempre que te miro, me maravillo al ver los ojos de tu padre y el rostro de tu madre. Sin duda eres muy especial pequeña Kanna. Y créeme cuando te digo, que ellos estarían muy orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado. Eres una gran chica y una gran dragona

— Timaeus-sama… - la pequeña no pudo continuar con sus palabras porque empezó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente al dragón frente a ella - … gracias

— Tranquila pequeña Kanna-chan

Por otro lado, Sasuke aplicaba el ungüento sobre los brazos de Sakura. Aunque se mantenía tranquilo a la vista, se mantenía un poco apenado por el contacto que tenía con su compañera. Continúo con la aplicación en sus piernas, donde vio una pequeña reacción de la chica que empezaba a despertar.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a su amado compañero

— Relájate, estas en la enfermería del estadio – dijo el Uchiha mientras seguía con la curación – lo bueno es que no te paso nada grave

— Yo… perdí… todo el entrenamiento que hice… - la peli rosa empezó a sollozar mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo – al final no pude…

— Estuviste increíble – Sasuke tomo su mano con delicadeza mientras le sonreía – no solo fuiste inteligente y astuta, también actuaste como una verdadera ninja. Y… te veías muy linda con tus movimientos y reflejos

— ¿De verdad? – la chica se sonrojo mientras se alegraba de escuchar esas palabras – gracias Sasuke-kun

— Creo que… podríamos tener una cita para celebrar lo fuerte que te has vuelo – dijo el chico muy apenado, pero decidido

— Eso me gustaría Sasuke-kun, gracias…

— Sí que demostraste talento pequeña – la voz de Timaeus se escuchó detrás de los jóvenes

— Chicos, él es Timaeus, uno de los dragones más poderosos del Valle de los Dragones y el primer tutor de Kanna – dijo el caballero llegando al lado de la ninja peli rosada – y concuerdo con él, demostraste grandes habilidades pequeña Sakura

— Gracias sensei – dijo la chica que se sentó en el borde de su cama para hacer una reverencia junto a Sasuke – le agradezco sus palabras, Timaeus-san

— Debo admitir que Oziel hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes – continuo el dragón – son excelentes ninjas. Por un momento creí que serían igual de confiados y desobligados como su maestro…

— ¡Por favor Timaeus, no digas mentiras! – dijo el caballero muy nervioso – yo no soy así…

— Pero Oziel-sama, usted se confiaba demasiado y Serk-sama siempre lo regañaba por confiarse demasiado que… mmm mmmmmm – Kanna no pudo continuar porque Oziel le cubrió la boca muy avergonzado

— Y usted siempre nos presiona en los entrenamientos – dijo Sasuke con burla – valla sensei nos toco

— Se desquita con nosotros sensei – dijo la peli rosa con una mirada sospechosa – que cruel es

— ¿Ves lo que haces Timaeus? Me haces perder el cariño de mis queridos alumnos – el caballero se apoyó en el pecho de su novia con falsa tristeza – consuélame

— Ya mi amor, no te sientas así – dijo la rubia acariciando su cabeza con cariño

Mientras unas risas y la calma regresaba al corazón de Sakura, las peleas continuaban en la arena del estadio. Los siguientes en combatir serian Shikamaru Nara contra Temari del Desierto. Ambos ninjas ya estaban en la arena, dispuestos a luchar.

— La siguiente pelea comenzara, ¡Ahora! – dijo Genma dando la señal a los Genin

— Valla, creí que te rendirías – dijo Temari con mucha confianza – después de todo, eres un vago por completo

— Si te soy sincero, hace un mes me hubiera rendido sin siquiera pensarlo – dijo Shikamaru pasando su mano por su bolsa de armas – pero la verdad estoy muy enojado y fastidiado

Shikamaru tuvo un gran escalofrió al recordar todo el mes de entrenamiento.

 **Flashback**

 **1 mes antes**

Asuma había llamado a Shikamaru al campo de entrenamiento que pertenecía al clan Sarutobi donde realizarían el entrenamiento para el entrenamiento de la tercera prueba de los Exámenes Chunin. El Nara estaba muy pensativo por lo que debía ocurrir en su pelea, pero él pensaba mejor en retirarse porque era un verdadero fastidio para él. Al llegar al lugar, vio con sorpresa que también estaban presentes Kurenai, Shino y Kanna.

— Qué bueno que llegaste Shikamaru – dijo Asuma con tranquilidad – por un momento creí que decidirías renunciar

— Aun lo estoy considerando – dijo el chico con pesadez

— Pues ya no puedes retractarte – dijo Kurenai con una risita – nuestra misión es prepararlos para la siguiente pelea. Además que les tocara enfrentar a ninjas muy fuertes de la aldea de la Arena

— Por lo que deben reforzar sus debilidades – continuo Asuma – y eso es su resistencia y Taijutsu. Mientras que en el caso de Kanna será su control de energía y de técnicas

— Así que empezaremos con su resistencia – Kurenai se acercó a Kanna para darle un chocolate – Kanna, diviértete

— ¿Divertirse? – Shino y Shikamaru se extrañaron al escuchar esas palabras

— Gracias Kurenai-sensei – la pequeña dragona asintió con la cabeza para después ver a sus compañeros con mucha determinación y malicia – vamos a jugar

— Oh rayos…

En ese instante, Kanna empezó a dispararles esferas eléctricas a sus compañeros las cuales esquivaron apenas. Después de eso, el entrenamiento había empezado. En todo el mes los tres se apoyaron mutuamente, pero Shikamaru fue el que más sufrió por el entrenamiento, pues en ningún momento podía descansar sin recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de la pequeña dragona.

 **Flashback fin**

Shikamaru miraba sus manos con enojo para después mirar a su rival.

— Estuve sufriendo ese entrenamiento por un mes completo – Shikamaru mostro una mirada furiosa contra Temari – y necesito descargar mi frustración con alguien

— No te quieras pasar de listo – la chica sintió un escalofrió muy grande al ver esa mirada rabiosa en el ninja – no me vencerás nunca

— Eso lo veremos

Shikamaru utilizo su **Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras** para tratar de atrapar a Temari, pero esta empezó a retroceder para alejarse del alcance de su rival. Pero Temari no contaba con que Shikamaru también se movía mientras intentaba realizar el jutsu, cosa sorprendió a la chica. Esta empezó a perder terreno, por lo que empezó a lanzar ráfagas de viento muy poderosas para tratar de alejar al ninja enemigo, pero él las esquivaba con gran agilidad sin detener su avance. Temari se vio arrinconada en el muro, así que decidió caminar sobre él y dar un gran salto para lanzar una ráfaga desde el aire. Cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque, vio con sorpresa como Shikamaru había saltado para alcanzar su altura. Shikamaru lanzo varios kunai con papeles explosivos a la chica, pero ella lanzo una ráfaga que desvió los kunai, pero los papeles se activaron, creando una gran explosión en el aire. Desde el polvo de la explosión salió Temari y aterrizo sobre uno de los árboles que estaban en el estadio mientras Shikamaru aterrizo un poco más lejos de Temari, pero al momento de aterrizar, lanzo varios kunai con papeles explosivos que rodearon a la chica para obligarla a detenerse un momento, el cual Shikamaru aprovecho para flexionar sus rodillas y unir sus dedos en una pose que le permitía realizar su estrategia.

— Valla, Shikamaru sí que volvió muy fuerte – dijo Naruto desde su lugar

— Todo es fruto de nuestro entrenamiento – dijo Shino a su lado – los dos entrenamos junto con Kanna, la cual fue una difícil rival de entrenamiento

— Pero valió la pena Shino-kun – dijo Hinata muy emocionada – se ve que Shikamaru-kun se volvió muy fuerte

— ¡Así se hace Shikamaru! – dijo Ino desde su lugar - ¡Acaba con esa chica Temari!

— Se ve que es muy hábil su compañero – de repente, al lado de Ino apareció Sai usando ropa de civil normal para pasar desapercibido

— ¡Sai-kun, n-no te vi! – la rubia se sorprendió mucho por la presencia del chico guapo que conoció durante los entrenamientos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver los exámenes Chunin, para aprender estrategias y movimientos nuevos – dijo el chico pálido con una sonrisa – pero encontrarte a ti fue algo inesperado, pero muy placentero

— ¿De veras? – la chica se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras

— Por supuesto, después de todo eres una chica muy linda – la sonrisa de Sai era totalmente sincera, que logró cautivar a Ino

— Gra-gracias Sai-kun – la rubia se sonrojo casi igual que como lo hacía Hinata totalmente encantada - _¡Al diablo con Sasuke, este chico es mi príncipe azul!_

— _Veo que Ino ya tiene quien le haga compañía_ – pensó Chouji que estaba a su lado escuchando todo con una risita – _Espero tener una oportunidad así con Karui_

Regresando a la arena, Shikamaru salió de su pose de meditación mientras Temari también se preparó para desviar los kunai con papeles explosivos usando sus ráfagas de viento para alejarlas. En el momento en que Temari libero todos los sellos, Shikamaru lanzo otro para activar el resto en el aire, creando una explosión sobre la chica. Dentro del humo, Temari vio como un kunai salía disparado hacia ella, el cual esquivo, pero vio que se trataba de una bengala de luz. La chica utilizo su abanico para cubrir sus ojos y evitar que la sombra de su cuerpo se agrandara. Al disiparse la luz, vio como Shikamaru corría a toda velocidad contra la chica y pateaba su Abanico, sin que la chica lograra ver todos sus movimientos por la velocidad de los golpes. El ninja logra dar otra patada y hacer retroceder un poco a la chica que toma vuelo y lanza una poderosa ráfaga cortante con su abanico que logra darle a Shikamaru, pero este se convierte en un tronco al usar el **Jutsu de Sustitución**. La chica mira a su alrededor, pero no se da cuenta que está cerca del agujero que utilizo Sakura para esconderse de Kanna en su combate, por lo que Shikamaru sale de él y lanza una especie de cable negro desde sus manos que atrapa el abanico, luego aparece otro y sujeta el abanico con fuerza, haciendo que Temari no logre sostenerlo y Shikamaru lo tome con sus cables mientras sale del agujero con el abanico en sus manos.

— Valla, no sabía que utilizaba cables en sus manos – dijo Kakashi con sorpresa - ¿Se los diste tu Asuma?

— De hecho, Oziel había tenido la idea con el combate que vio de Shikamaru contra la ninja del sonido – dijo Asuma con una sonrisa – yo le enseñe a usarlos, pero es una herramienta básica

— El cable es flexible y en extremo resistente – en eso Oziel apareció detrás de sus compañeros junto a Yugito y Timaeus que seguía usando su capucha – yo le conseguí el arma a Shikamaru, pero por el momento solo sirve para sujetar, no para atacar

— Pues es muy impresionante como ese chico libera con destreza sus llamas de la juventud – dijo Gai muy impresionado – pero esto aún no ha terminado

— Yo diría que ya está por terminar – dijo Kurenai viendo a Temari muy enojada

Regresando al combate, Shikamaru trataba de usar el abanico, pero lo sentía muy pesado y era difícil manipularlo como lo hacía Temari.

— Viejo, esta cosa pesa demasiado – Shikamaru no lograba cerrar el abanico mientras lo ponía delante de el – además, no es mi estilo

— ¡Entonces devuélvemelo! – Temari corrió hacia donde estaba el chico, pero este se alejó usando los cables en sus muñecas y dejo el abanico ahí abandonado – te mostrare lo que puedo hacer con mi abanico

— Yo creo que no – Shikamaru bajo al suelo y preparo un nuevo jutsu – **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Garra de Sombra Llameante**

Temari vio como una sombra salía hacia ella que se convertía en una garra y se encendía en fuego. La chica sabía que sus ráfagas solo avivarían esa flama por lo que decidió solo cubrirse, pero al abrir el abanico, se percató con temor que estaba repleto de papeles explosivos. La chica no tuvo más que soltarlo y al dar un salto hacia atrás, pudo escuchar la poderosa explosión que destruyó por completo su herramienta. Al disiparse el humo, vio como caía su arma al suelo hecha trisas, asustando a la chica.

— Mi… mi abanico – la chica palideció al ver su arma – pero… esto no debía pasar

— Que te sirva de lección – Shikamaru se puso frente a ella con una mirada furiosa – puedes decirme perezoso y un holgazán si quieres, pero no subestimes mis habilidades y mucho menos después del entrenamiento que sufrí en estos días

Temari fue sujetada por la sombra de Shikamaru que se convirtió de nuevo en una garra y amenazaba con encenderse en llamas. La chica no tuvo más que tragarse su orgullo con lágrimas y rendirse.

— ¡El ganador es, Shikamaru Nara! – dijo Genma al ninja que soltó a la chica y empezó a caminar con cansancio hacia las gradas

Temari no lograba recuperarse del shock de su batalla y con pasos lentos camino hacia las gradas aun impactada por su derrota. Shikamaru llego a donde estaban sus compañeros que empezaron a felicitarlo.

— Lo hiciste genial Shikamaru, de veras – dijo Naruto llegando a su lado – le pateaste el trasero a esa chica presumida de la Arena

— Valió la pena el entrenamiento – dijo Shino con tranquilidad

— Fue un fastidio – dijo Shikamaru muy cansado mientras guardaba el dispositivo de cuerdas en su bolsa de armas – sin importar mi siguiente oponente, voy a renunciar a la pelea…

— No vas a renunciar a la pelea Shikamaru-kun – la voz de Kanna se escuchó detrás del ninja

Kanna llegaba al lugar junto a Sasuke y Sakura, la cual parecía haber recuperado sus fuerzas y ya no tenía ninguna herida. El equipo de la Arena estaban sorprendidos por como la peli rosa se había recuperado fácilmente.

— Asuma-sensei dijo que si te atrevías a renunciar podría castigarte – la pequeña dragona mostraba una mirada muy intimidante para su apariencia

— De acuerdo, no renunciare – dijo el chico muy alarmado mientras pensaba con mucho cansancio – _que fastidio_

— ¡El siguiente combate, Shino Aburame contra Kankuro de la Arena! – dijo Genma desde la arena de combate

— Lo siento, pero yo me retiro, no creo ser capaz de luchar – dijo Kankuro con nervios al ver como termino su hermana mientras pensaba en lo sucedido – _si Temari perdió su abanico, no me arriesgare a perder el cuerpo antes de la invasión_

— En ese caso – Genma miro al Hokage que hizo una seña de afirmación - ¡Por rendición, el ganador es Shino Aburame!

— No lo considero una victoria honorable – dijo el ninja de lentes con cierto enojo

— Ya te desquitaras Shino-kun – dijo Kanna con tranquilidad

— Por lo tanto, el siguiente combate – dijo Genma mirando a los demás ninjas - ¡Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara del Desierto!

— Llego la hora de probar mi existencia – dijo el peli rojo con mucha intimidación mientras se dirigía a la arena

— Tu puedes Sasuke-kun – Kanna le dio un pequeño abrazo al Uchiha – te deseo buena suerte

— Acaba con el teme – dijo Naruto chocando su puño con su compañero

— Eso tenlo por seguro dobe – Sasuke regreso el saludo y después miro a Sakura – voy a ganar

— Yo sé que si Sasuke-kun – la chica le dio un beso rápido en los labios para después sonreírle – ten cuidado

— Por supuesto

Sasuke camino hacia la arena mientras todos los Jounnin miraban en espera del combate y la señal de inicio de la invasión.

— Estoy ansioso por ver la estrategia que prepararon Kakashi – el caballero miraba la arena con emoción – en especial su nueva técnica

— Todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena al final – Kakashi también se mostraba emocionado

— ¡Vamos Sasuke, haz justicia por la derrota de Lee con tus llamas de la juventud! – Gai grito a todo pulmón desde su lugar

Los jóvenes Genin ya estaban en la arena y cuando Genma dio la señal, el combate empezó. Gaara no tardó mucho en liberar la arena de su calabaza, la cual empezó a rodearlo. Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás y se preparó para lanzar unos Shuriken hacia Gaara. Estos fueron atrapados por la arena con facilidad, para después tomar la forma de Gaara, convirtiéndolo en un **Clon de Arena.**

— Nunca podrás atravesar la defensa de mi arena – Gaara se mostraba tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados – mejor resígnate y deja que te mate

— Yo creo que me estas subestimando – Sasuke activo su Sharingan y saco el arma que Oziel le había regalado – y ahora te lo probare

Gaara no pudo ver el momento en que Sasuke desapareció de su vista. En eso, siente un pequeño dolor en su mejilla y al girar la vista a su derecha, ve como Sasuke pasa caminando a su lado mientras le muestra una pequeña sonrisa y pone su mano en su hombro para seguir caminando.

— **Estilo Dragón: Danza Filosa de Dragón** – Sasuke termino detrás del peli rojo para después guardar su arma en su funda

Al hacerlo, el clon de arena recibió una gran cantidad de cortes que terminaron por deshacerlo, mientras que Gaara termino con una cortada en su mejilla, dejándolo muy sorprendido. El peli rojo paso su mano donde estaba su cortada para terminar muy alterado mientras veía su propia sangre.

— Esta es… ¡Mi sangre! – Gaara estaba furioso mientras desprendía una sed de sangre que altero a quienes no podían resistirlo - ¡Yo tomare tu vida Uchiha!

— Inténtalo perdedor – Sasuke se giró para encarar de nuevo a su oponente

Gaara creo un muro de arena delante de él, del cual empezó a disparar balas de arena. Sasuke las esquivaba con facilidad mientras empezaba a rodear a Gaara a gran velocidad. La arena alrededor del peli rojo no podía detener la mayoría de los golpes del ninja, los cuales terminaban golpeándolo, debilitándolo poco a poco. Desesperado, Gaara levantaba estacas de arena alrededor suyo que detenían los ataques de Sasuke. Poco a poco, las estacas hacían retroceder al Uchiha que termino por dar un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar una gran estaca que apareció en el suelo. Gaara concentro toda la arena a su alrededor para crear una esfera de arena impenetrable. Además, un pequeño puñado de arena se concentró en la parte superior del domo que se convirtió en un ojo para vigilar todos los movimientos de Sasuke.

— Veamos qué tan resistente es ese domo – Sasuke se lanzó al ataque con su espada y lanzo varios cortes al domo

Los cortes atravesaban el domo, pero este se regeneraba con mucha velocidad, lo que impedía que estos legaran a Gaara. Sasuke comprendió que había llegado la hora del ataque final. Dio un gran salto hacia atrás y comenzó a reunir chakra con ayuda del sello en su cuello. Oziel miraba con satisfacción como el entrenamiento estaba surtiendo frutos. Una vez que el chakra estaba listo, Sasuke se preparó con su Sharingan activado.

— **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Lluvia de Cometas** – Sasuke lanzo una inmensa cantidad de pelotitas de fuego desde su boca hacia el cielo

Las pequeñas esferas empezaron a caer, pero ahora solo se concentraban en el domo de arena de Gaara. Al chocar, creaban pequeñas explosiones en todo el domo que se expandían más y más. Pronto, todo el domo de arena se vio cubierto por el fuego del Jutsu que termino por fundirse poco a poco. Una vez que los cometas terminaron, todo el domo de arena parecía estar derritiéndose, por lo que Sasuke procedió con su siguiente jutsu.

— **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Hidrobomba de Agua** – Sasuke lanzo un poderoso torrente de agua de su boca que cubrió todo el domo de arena

Un gran vapor salió desprendido del impacto contra el domo. Al despejarse todo el vapor, todos vieron como el domo se había convertido en una perfecta esfera de cristal donde Gaara estaba atrapado sin poder salir pues toda su arena había sido convertida en cristal.

— ¡Maldito! – Gaara estaba furioso y atrapado en la esfera cristalina sin escapatoria

— Este será el golpe final – Sasuke comenzó a reunir energía con el sello y después preparo su nuevo Jutsu – **Estilo Relámpago: Chidori**

Sasuke empezó a correr con la técnica en su brazo izquierdo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Al llegar, impacto de lleno el domo de cristal y lo destruyo y con ello, golpeo de lleno el pecho de Gaara, para después sacarlo del domo y lanzarlo hacia el muro de la arena donde se estrelló de lleno, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Al despejarse el polvo, se veía que Sasuke solo estaba un poco agotado, sin ningún rasguño. Gaara por otro lado, estaba sangrando mucho de su pecho. Aunque aún contaba con una muy pequeña capa de arena que lo protegía, el impacto y la fuerza fue suficiente para atravesarla y golpear de lleno su pecho. Gaara estaba consternado y furioso, pero al mirar a los ojos de Sasuke, sintió un pequeño escalofrió, similar al que había sentido con Naruto y con Oziel. De su cuerpo empezó a desprenderse una energía maligna con una gran sed de sangre que cubrió toda la arena.

— ¡Mi sangre! – Gaara gritaba mientras perdía el control de sus emociones - ¡Te matare!

Antes de que Gaara lograra algo, cayó de rodillas por la herida. Genma estaba a punto de declarar la victoria de Sasuke, pero desde el cielo empezaron a caer plumas que dejaban a todos los civiles de la arena en un estado de sueño.

— ¿Un Genjutsu? – Sasuke miraba alrededor como todos caían en el sueño, pero sus amigos no eran afectados

— Ya comenzó – dijo Oziel mirando todo el lugar mientras activaba su Rinnegan – es hora de prepararnos

 **La invasión ha comenzado…**

 **Continuara…**


	11. La Invasión a Konoha - Parte 1

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 10: "La Invasión a Konoha Parte 1: El verdadero poder del Ninja Dragón"**

Unas plumas rosadas empezaron a caer desde el cielo. Un Genjutsu fue activado, dejando inconscientes a todos los civiles presentes. Después de eso, se escucharon varios estruendos que provenían de la aldea. Sasuke y Genma vieron como aparecieron los hermanos de Gaara y con ellos su sensei llamado Baki.

— Llévense a Gaara, debe recuperar su fuerza para proseguir con el plan, yo los cubriré – dijo el sujeto con enojo – ese mocoso no supo prever esto y arriesgo nuestros planes

— Nos encargaremos de él – dijo Kankuro que empezó a llevar a Gaara en sus hombros junto con Temari

— No se irán si los detengo – Sasuke se preparó para irse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

— Tranquilo chiquillo, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud – Oziel apareció al lado de Yugito que observaba la zona con tranquilidad – además, es peligroso ir solo en una misión como esa

En eso, Naruto junto a Sakura, Hinata, Kanna, Shino y Shikamaru llegaron al lugar junto con Kakashi.

— Debo admitir que fue un gran error de la aldea de la Arena realizar el ataque así – dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad

— ¿Ya sabían que esto pasaría? – dijo Naruto con enojo - ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Tranquilízate, te diré lo que pasa – dijo Oziel con seriedad – estuvimos sospechando de la invasión con la aparición de Orochimaru en el Examen Chunin. Si les decíamos, estarían demasiado alerta con eso y debíamos aparentar para que los invasores se confiaran…

— De esta forma seria más fácil contrarrestar su ataque con su preparación – dijo Sakura analizando la información – tiene sentido

— Correcto chiquilla – dijo el caballero acariciando el cabello de su alumna – pero el factor principal de la invasión es Gaara. La desventaja que tienen es que está agotado y herido por su combate contra Sasuke

— Su misión será perseguirlo y neutralizarlo, antes de que libere el poder de su Biju – dijo Kakashi haciendo el **Jutsu de Invocación** donde apareció un pequeño perrito color café – él es Pakkun, seguirá el rastro de Gaara y los llevara

— ¡Lindo perrito! – Kanna lo cargo entre sus brazos con cariño – eres muy adorable

— Y tú eres una pequeña muy amable – dijo el perrito con su cara seria, pero sonrojada – solo por eso, dejare que toques las almohadillas de mis patitas. Vamos, tócalas que son muy suaves

— Sí que son suaves – Kanna las tocaba con ternura

— Sasuke, Naruto, deben neutralizar a Gaara a toda costa – Oziel empezó a dar las instrucciones a los Genin – Sakura, Hinata y Kanna serán su apoyo mientras Shikamaru y Shino les ayudan en el camino

— Entendido sensei – dijeron los mencionados para después girarse a perseguir al equipo de la Arena

— Una cosa más – Oziel saco unos brazaletes plateados desde su capa y se las dio a Naruto y Sasuke – si tienen problemas o derrotaron a Gaara, solo canalicen un poco de chakra en estos brazaletes y estaré ahí

— Gracias sensei – los dos ninjas se emocionaron con el regalo

— Es hora de irnos – dijo Pakkun desde los brazos de Kanna

— ¡Espera un momento Kanna! – la voz de Timaeus detuvo los pasos de la pequeña dragón – si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, tienes permitido convertirte

— Lo hare para proteger a mis amigos – dijo la pequeña que sostenía al perrito para después liberar sus cuernos, cola y alas

Los Genin partieron a su misión mientras varias peleas se libraban en la arena entre los ninjas de Konoha y Kumo contra los de la Arena y el Sonido. En eso, un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó sobre los ninja. Cuatro ninjas del sonido habían levantado una especie de barrera color purpura que bloqueo el acceso al palco donde estaban los Kages.

— Bien, será mejor comenzar – dijo Kakashi sacando la pequeña arma que recibió por parte de Oziel - ¿La apuesta sigue en pie Oziel?

— Claro amigo – dijo el caballero con una risita – si gano la batalla contra Orochimaru antes de 30 minutos, nos pagaras una cena completa a Yugito y a mí en el mejor Restaurante de Konoha

— Y si no lo logras, me la pagaras a mí y a Ayame – dijo el peli plateado caminando hacia las gradas para ayudar a sus compañeros – buena suerte

— Si solo quería un poco de dinero te lo hubiera pedido – dijo Yugito con una risita para después mirar la barrera – es mejor empezar

— Demuéstrame lo mucho que has progresado Oziel – dijo Timaeus retirando su capa

Timaeus usaba una armadura color Aqua-verdosa ligera que cubría su cuerpo. Su ojo derecho estaba cerrado pues llevaba una gran cortada, pero su ojo izquierdo era color azul oscuro con un iris rasgado. Llevaba una espada en su cinturón y era de la misma estatura que Oziel. El caballero ninja realizo el **Jutsu Multi clones de Sombra** para crear 10 clones.

— Vallan con los demás y protejan al resto – dijo Oziel mirando a un grupo de clones – el resto, saquen a todos los civiles de la arena con mucho cuidado y llévenlos a los refugios

— ¡A la orden! – los clones dieron un gran salto y desaparecieron para atender sus ordenes

— Empecemos de una vez – dijo el caballero activando su Rinnegan y saltando a donde estaba la barrera seguido de Yugito y Timaeus

En la zona de la barrera, Orochimaru se encontraba frente a Minato, A y Kushina los cuales observaban atentos los movimientos del Sanín Serpiente.

— Debo admitir que no esperaba su preparación para mi ataque – Orochimaru se relamía sus labios con malicia – pero no hay problema. Será fácil para mi acabar con dos de los más poderosos Kages que existen

— Tus planes han fracasado desde el momento en que pisaste la aldea maldita serpiente – Kushina retiro su kimono para revelar un traje de combate similar al de los ANBU – valla, ya extrañaba este uniforme, en serio

— Le queda bien Kushina-san – dijo el Raikage con tranquilidad – su esposo sí que es afortunado en tenerla como esposa. Ojala yo tuviera esa suerte

— ¿Verdad que si? – Minato miro a su esposa con lujo de detalle – hay días en que me pregunto que hice yo para merecer una esposa tan hermosa como ella

— ¡Basta Minato-kun, que me avergüenzas! – la peli roja estaba muy apenada – y descuide Raikage, aún está a tiempo de conseguirse a una buena mujer

— ¿Usted lo cree? – el moreno ninja le sonrió mientras su ego se levantaba – bueno, por algo me entreno todos los días…

— ¡Dejen de ignorarme! – Orochimaru se enfureció con la actitud tomada por sus enemigos mientras hacía aparecer tres ataúdes del suelo - ¡Aprenderán por las malas a no subestimarme!

Los tres ataúdes se abrieron, revelando los cadáveres del Primero y Segundo Hokage y en el tercer ataúd frente a ellos estaba el cadáver del Tercer Raikage. Esto dejo sorprendidos a los tres ninjas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? – el primer Hokage, Hashirama, fue el primero en hablar - ¿Dónde estamos?

— Es la aldea por lo que veo – Tobirama salía de su ataúd con una mirada serena – han usado alguna clase de Jutsu para traernos a la vida… ¿Fue acaso…?

— ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar y no en Kumo? – el Raikage revivido miraba con asombro todo el lugar hasta que diviso al actual Raikage - ¿Hijo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ahora Kumo y Konoha tenemos una alianza – dijo A mirando a Orochimaru - ¡Maldita serpiente, pagaras por esto!

— _Oziel tenía razón_ – Minato miraba todo con mucho detalle – _Orochimaru se vería desesperado al saber que el Raikage estaría presente, por lo que revivió a su padre, el cual fue un poderoso Shinobi de Kumo_

— ¿Una alianza con Konoha? – el revivido no daba crédito a las palabras de su hijo – espero que todo esté bien hijo mío

— Te aseguro que si padre

— ¿Tú eres el actual Hokage? – Tobirama miro a Minato junto a su esposa, para después mirar a su hermano – esa mujer, tiene cierto parecido a tu esposa Hashirama

— ¿Eres una Uzumaki verdad? – pregunto Hashirama viendo a la peli roja

— Kushina Uzumaki, antigua Jinchuriki del Kyubi – dijo la mujer con una reverencia – me siento mal de que sea víctima de un jutsu tan terrible…

— Y esto es solo el comienzo – Orochimaru clavo unos kunai en la parte trasera de los Kages revividos – ahora ellos me servirán para tomar sus vidas

— Los salvaremos, ahora solo debemos esperarlo – Minato miro hacia la barrera junto con Kushina y A

— ¿De que estas…? – Orochimaru se detuvo al escuchar unos golpecitos desde la barrera

— ¿Disculpa? – la voz de Oziel se escuchó mientras golpeaba la barrera como si fuera una puerta - ¡Ya llegue, disculpen la tardanza!

Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver al mismo ninja que poseía una poderosa espada la cual fue capaz de desintegrar su mano. Y ahora, estaba golpeando la barrera con mucha tranquilidad sin verse afectado por su poder.

— Creí que la barrera era más fuerte – dijo el ninja con sorpresa – pero es muy débil

— ¿Quieres que la rompa amor? – dijo la rubia con aburrimiento - ¿O prefieres que lo haga Bee-sensei cuando llegue?

— No descuida – el chico saco su espada sin despegar la mirada de su novia y realizo un corte en la barrera – además, no dejaría que te lastimaras o te esforzaras por algo tan débil como esta barrera

Orochimaru solo vio un corte, pero en eso, miles de cortes aparecieron en toda la barrera y la destruyeron por completo. El efecto del ataque también neutralizo a los cuatro ninjas del sonido que sostenían la barrera. El Sanín serpiente no daba crédito a lo que vio.

— Sí que eres muy atento conmigo Ozi-kun – dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio – pero a la otra déjame algo de acción

— Como tu pidas – Oziel guardo su espada y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de Kages – Naruto y compañía ya están en camino a cumplir su misión

— Ahora solo queda la aldea y Orochimaru – dijo Minato mirando a sus enemigos al frente – tuviste razón con lo de otro revivido

— Aunque no me esperaba que fuera él Tercer Raikage – dijo Oziel mirando al actual Raikage - ¿Necesitara ayuda con él?

— Te agradezco, pero Bee y yo podemos encargarnos… - las palabras del Raikage se interrumpen con la llegada del mencionado

— "Ya llego por quien lloraban, luchare por mis camaradas, Yeah" – Bee se colocó al lado del Raikage con sus habituales gestos de rap – veo que nuestro padre ha regresado

— No bajes la guarida Bee – el Raikage se puso en guardia – recuerda que nuestro padre fue un gran ninja en su tiempo

— Descuiden, no será necesario que se sobre esfuercen – Oziel se acercó al Raikage y a Minato para entregarles unos papeles con un símbolo de liberación – coloquen el sello en su cabeza o cualquier parte de su cuerpo y tomare control de su cuerpo. Yo me ocupare de Orochimaru

— Hablas mucho muchacho, pero me tomo mucho tiempo estudiar este Jutsu, no hay forma de que puedas revertirlo – el Sanín sonreía con malicia mientras chasqueaba los dedos para que los ninjas que sostenían la barrera lo protegieran – pero si lo que quieres es morir, te concederé el honor de morir por mis propias manos

— Veamos que tienes serpiente rastrera – Oziel libero un poderoso instinto asesino que logro intimidar a los ninjas del sonido – si es que tienes el valor para enfrentarme

— Creo que este lugar ya es muy chico para nosotros, usemos un lugar más grande – Orochimaru señalo la arena donde habían peleado los Genin – de todas formas, los Kages serán derrotados

— Por mí no hay problema, pero antes – Oziel levanto su mano con su palma abierta, alertando al Sanín – Yugito, encargara de sus débiles seguidores, ¿A qué distancia será bueno?

— La que sea está bien amor – la chica extendió sus manos para hacer que sus uñas crecieran mostrando unas filosas garras mientras sus ojos se tornaban de dos colores diferentes como Matatabi – igual serán una presa fácil

— Solo ten cuidado – el caballero activo su Rinnegan sorprendiendo mucho a Orochimaru - **¡Shinra Tensei!**

Los cuatro ninjas del sonido salieron despedidos por el aire para caer en el bosque detrás de la arena, mientras Yugito daba un gran salto y los seguía con gran velocidad. Oziel miro al Sanín traidor sin moverse un poco y activo de nuevo su técnica para mandarlo volar a la Arena. El caballero dio un salto hacia la arena junto con Timaeus que observaba todo con tranquilidad y de brazos cruzados.

— Esos ojos… - Orochimaru se quedó incrédulo ante lo que vio - ¿Acaso tu…?

— No me eh presentado como es debido – Oziel revelo de nuevo su Rinnegan para intimidar a su enemigo – mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario, y soy un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja. Y tú, acabas de cometer un grave error al desafiar el poder de la aldea. Te hare arrepentirte de tus acciones

— No me importan tus palabras, nunca estarás a mi altura

— Si eso crees, adelante. Pero te advierto que solo te daré tres oportunidades para rendirte y aceptar tu derrota

— Toda la aldea está siendo atacada por mis subordinados, nunca podrán vencer a mis ninjas junto a los tontos ninjas de la Arena

— Ahí, es justo donde te equivocas…

En eso, desde el cielo cayo la cabeza de una Serpiente gigante que había sido decapitada y quemada, sorprendiendo demasiado al Sanín.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Orochimaru vio como una diminuta serpiente salía desde la cabeza de la serpiente gigante y subía por su hombro para hablarle - ¡¿A qué te refieres con "Dragones defendiendo la aldea"?!

Orochimaru miro al caballero frente a él que le mostraba una sonrisa de burla, lo que lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, pues no contaba con ese ataque de los dragones. Unos momentos antes, en las calles de la aldea, las batallas se libraban, aunque los ninjas del sonido y arena no se esperaban lo que les esperaban. Lo primero fue la frontera de la aldea, donde unas serpientes se acercaban para derrumbar las murallas, pero en eso, se detiene al sentir un peligroso instinto asesino desde la gran entrada. Ahí se encontraban un clon de Oziel al lado de Hermos que aun usaba su capucha y varios ninjas de Konoha y Kumo.

— Valla, ya estaba ansioso por un poco de acción – dijo el dragón debajo de la capucha - ¿Ya puedo empezar Oziel-san?

— De acuerdo Hermos, solo recuerda que no debes destruir nada de la aldea y evita que las serpientes entren – dijo el clon del caballero con tranquilidad – los demás ninjas y yo nos ocuparemos de que ningún ninja cruce la frontera

— Entonces, ¿Ya puedo transformarme? – el dragón retiro su capa cuando Oziel asintió con la cabeza

Hermos utilizaba una armadura similar a la de Timaeus, pero la suya era roja carmesí y su casco tenía una punta a forma de un cuerno. Llevaba una espada en su cinturón, de su casco salía un mechón de cabello color rojo y sus ojos eran de color amarillo con el iris rasgada. Al dejar caer su capa, libero un instinto asesino similar al de Oziel que paralizo por completo a las serpientes.

— Ahora verán porque me llaman **La Garra de Hermos** – el dragón empezó a brillar y alcanzo un tamaño similar al de las serpientes y tomo su forma real

El dragón tenía una piel de color rojo carmesí, en su espalda tenía una gran cantidad de espinas y sus garras delanteras eran inmensas. Tenía dos grandes colmillos molares que sobresalían en su mandíbula y un gran cuerno puntiagudo al frente de su hocico. Sus alas se abrieron liberando una gran ráfaga de viento que arranco varios árboles muy fácilmente.

— VENGAN AQUÍ SERPIENTES ESTUPIDAS – Hermos levanto sus garras y corto las cabezas de varias serpientes con un solo golpe – NO SON DIGNAS DE LUCHAR CONTRA MI

— ¡Encárgate de ellas Hermos! – Oziel miraba como los ninjas de Suna y de Otto empezaban a dispersarse para entrar en la aldea - ¡Recuerden, solo neutralicen a los ninjas de Suna, a los de Otto acábenlos si es necesario!

— ¡Entendido! – los Jounnin al lado del caballero atacaron la orden

Sin tener ningún problema ni bajas, los ninjas de la entrada fueron repelidos, mientras las cabezas de las serpientes salían volando cuando Hermos las cortaba, incluso algunas lograron llegar a la zona de la Arena de los exámenes Chunin. Una vez terminado el combate, el clon de Oziel desapareció mientras Hermos regresaba a su forma humana y celebraba con los ninjas aliados su victoria. En otra parte de la ciudad, en el distrito comercial, Elma estaba comiendo Takoyaki con mucha tranquilidad, mientras Lucoa, que aun usaba su capucha, estaba a su lado, sentada en una banca esperando la señal.

— Bueno, ¿Y qué tal esto? – hablo Lucoa un poco animada – y si por una razón desconocida, Yugito conoce a otro chico igual de apuesto que Oziel-kun, y el queda triste y…

— Por última vez Lucoa, Oziel y Yugito nunca se separaran – dijo Elma comiendo un poco fastidiada – te recomiendo que busques a otro chico para que lo hagas víctima de tus encantos. Tu misma usaste tus poderes y confirmaste que ellos eran la pareja ideal

— Bueno si, pero a veces me gustaría jugar un poco con Oziel-kun – dijo la dragona con picardía – creo que tenemos derecho a un poco de diversión ¿no crees?

— Tu concepto de diversión es muy raro – Elma bebía un poco de té mientras miraba a todos lados – recuerda que fueron ese tipo de cosas las que provocaron que te degradaran a una "ex diosa", como cuando tomaste ese licor maldito con tu hermana y…

— ¡Por favor no lo digas! – la chica dragón agito las mangas de su capucha con muchos nervios – sabes que aún me avergüenzo por lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión

— Pues que te sirva de lección, ya que… - Elma se levantó de su asiento junto con Lucoa – ya empezó la invasión

— Así es – uno de los clones de Oziel llego al lugar – ya saben que hacer chicas, solo neutralícenlos, no los maten

— No hay problema Oziel-sempai – dijo Elma levantando su tridente - ¡Ahora si estoy motivada!

— Oziel-kun, yo quiero una buena recompensa cuando esto termine – dijo Lucoa pegándose al caballero con mucho cariño – tal vez si salimos en una cita como amigos…

— Ya hablaremos de tu recompensa Lucoa – Oziel se puso nervioso por lo incomoda que se puso la situación – por ahora, te pido que me ayudes

— Yugito-chan sí que tiene mucha suerte – la chica dragón se quitó su capucha – pero bueno, es hora de jugar un poco

Lucoa retiro su capucha rosada y se mostró su figura humana, el cual era el de una chica alta con un voluptuoso cuerpo y unas muy sexys piernas. Usaba una blusa Tank Top color negra, unos diminutos jeans, unos calcetines largos color negro y unas zapatillas cómodas color rosa y una gorra rosa. Su cabello era largo y rubio con las puntas color turquesa. Sobre su cabeza se apreciaban dos cuernos color marrón curvos.

— ¡Los derrotare a todos! – Elma empezó a girar con gran velocidad su tridente que empezó a desprender un brillo azulado - **¡Disparo de Leviatán!**

Una gran ola de agua salió disparada hacia los ninjas que los arraso por completo. Pero al caer al suelo, Oziel utilizo un jutsu de rayo para acabar con todos los ninjas al instante. Otro escuadrón de invasores se quedó sorprendido con el poderoso ataque de la chica. En eso ven como Lucoa se acerca corriendo con cierta torpeza.

— ¡Allá voy chicos! – los ninjas se quedaron embobados viendo como Lucoa corría mientras todo su cuerpo se movía con cada movimiento - ¡Solo no se enojen conmigo!

Lucoa abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran diferentes: su ojo izquierdo era de color negro en el exterior y amarillo en el interior con una pupila, hendida; su ojo derecho era verde en el exterior con diseños y negro en el interior con una pupila amarilla, con hendidura. Al momento en que abrió sus ojos, todos los ninjas que la vieron cayeron al suelo mientras mostraban una sonrisa de forma tonta.

— Todos los hombres son iguales – dijo la chica dragón con una risita – no son de mentes sanas como la de Oziel-kun

— Mi mente tampoco es muy sana Lucoa – dijo el caballero atando a los ninjas – solo que yo tengo más control y por sobre todo, soy leal a Yugito

— Ouh, siempre pierdo a los chicos lindos – Lucoa se sentó sobre una banca un poco triste – bueno, al menos me divertiré con estos ninjas

— … Elma, estas a cargo, no dejes que Lucoa se aproveche de ellos – dijo Oziel con mirada seria

— A la orden Oziel-sempai – Elma ataba también a los ninjas que quedaron inconscientes – nosotras nos encargaremos de esta zona para que ninguna casa o negocio se destruya

— Gracias chicas, les prometo recompensarlas – el clon termino y se deshizo en una nube de humo

— Y dime Elma, ¿No has encontrado a un chico lindo entre los humanos? – dijo Lucoa con una mirada traviesa

— ¡Claro que no! – la dragona se puso un poco nerviosa – hay buenos chicos, pero… no estoy interesada por el momento

— Pues yo espero conocer a uno para que me consienta, así como Oziel-kun consiente a Yugito-san

— Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso

Mientras las batallas se libraban en la aldea, el equipo Genin de búsqueda se movía por el bosque, en el grupo estaban el equipo #7, Hinata, Shino y Kanna que aun llevaba a Pakkun en sus brazos. Shikamaru se había quedado atrás para detener a unos ninjas del sonido que les seguían el paso.

— ¡Esperen un momento! – Pakkun se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de Kanna mientras olfateaba el ambiente del bosque – detecte algo

— ¿Qué sucede Pakkun-kun? – dijo Kanna con sorpresa

— Sakura – el pequeño perro miro a la peli rosa con seriedad - ¿Sabías que ambos usamos el mismo tipo de Shampú para el cabello? "Roció de Menta del Bosque"

— ¿Qué? – Sakura se queda desconcertada para luego reaccionar - ¿Pero porque tu pelaje brilla más que mi cabello?

— Es que yo uso el "Extra concentrado" – dijo el perrito para ser cargado de nuevo por Kanna que empieza a olfatearlo

— Yo uso "Brisa de Montaña Nevada" y por eso me queda muy liso – dijo la pequeña dragón con tranquilidad – pero tu pelaje no se acostumbrara a ese Shampú

— Es verdad, deberías buscar otras opciones para ti – dijo Sakura acercándose al perrito - ¿Por qué no pruebas uno más natural de hierbas?

— Yo utilizo uno de "Lavanda con Canela" deberías probarlo Pakkun-kun – dijo Hinata uniéndose a la conversación con tranquilidad – te aseguro que te lo dejara más suave

— Supongo que puedo probarlo en mi bello pelaje – Pakkun solo siguió opinando con mucha tranquilidad

— No sé qué es más raro – dijo Naruto al lado de Shino y Sasuke – que estén compartiendo consejos de belleza con un perro, o que nos detuvimos por algo que no tiene sentido

— Es verdad – respondieron los chicos igual de incomodos con la escena

Regresando a la ciudad, varios ninjas del Sonido se dirigían a los refugios de la aldea que estaban en la base del monumento a los Hokage. En eso, ven a un sujeto sentado cerca de la entrada con un libro en manos. El desconocido resulta ser Fafnir que los mira con enojo mientras cierra el libro. En eso, aparece un clon de Oziel.

— Veo que te gusto el libro que te regale – dijo el caballero con una risa – te dije que los libros son buenos para ti

— Son una de las pocas cosas buenas que han hecho los humanos – dijo el dragón mirando a los ninjas del sonido que se acercaban – entonces, ¿Puedo matarlos?

— Ya hemos hablado sobre lo de matar a los que son más débiles que tú. Mira, solo mata a los ninjas del Sonido, pero a los de Suna solo neutralízalos

— Puedo someterlos a una maldición si te hace sentir mejor

— De acuerdo – dijo el caballero con pesar – a cambio quiero que intentes dormir al menos 3 horas al día

— 2 horas y es un trato

— Hecho – el caballero se encamino a los refugios para poner sellos de silencio – con eso las personas de adentro no se asustaran con los gritos

— Por mí no hay problema – los ojos de Fafnir empezaron a desprender un brillo rojizo muy intenso para después volver a su forma dragón

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Es un monstruo! – todos los ninjas enemigos se asustaron al ver a Fafnir en su forma real

— USTEDES HUMANOS, SON BASURA – Fafnir abrió sus alas para extender una gran sombra sobre los ninjas - ¡LOS MATARE!

Oziel avanzo rápidamente entre los ninjas de Suna que caían noqueados mientras un domo de sombra se cerraba con las alas de Fafnir. El caballero termino su labor y empezó a escuchar como los ninjas del Sonido gritaban de miedo gracias a las técnicas de tortura de Fafnir. Terminada su labor, el clon desapareció. Regresando a la Arena, Orochimaru no daba crédito a lo que su serpiente le reportaba con respecto a todas las posiciones y ataques que planeo contra la aldea.

— ¡¿Por qué hay dragones en Konoha?! – dijo el ninja traidor con rabia – se supone que los Dragones son solo un mito que se perdió hace tiempo. Las serpientes son los descendientes de los Dragones…

— Por favor, no insultes a los dragones – dijo Oziel frente a él con enojo – ellos son superiores y hace mucho que rompieron su lazo con las serpientes

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso?! – Orochimaru miro a detalle el atuendo de Oziel y luego el símbolo en su espada y pecho – entonces… es verdad… ¡Tú eres el ninja Dragón!

— Al fin te das cuenta del error que cometiste al enfrentarme… - las palabras de Oziel se detiene con una sonora risa desquiciada por parte de Orochimaru

— ¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro! – dijo el Sanín con locura – entonces es verdad lo de tu existencia. Debo aprovecharlo para capturarte y usar tu cuerpo para dominar todas las aldeas ninja

— Veo que no lo entenderás a la buena – Oziel saco su espada y la clavo en el suelo – recuerda que solo tienes 3 oportunidades para rendirte…

— ¡Yo tomare tu cuerpo! – del brazo de Orochimaru salieron un gran montón de serpientes que se lanzaron a morder al ninja

Timaeus no se movió de su lugar observando todo lo que sucedía. Las serpientes envolvieron por completo el cuerpo del caballero, dejando satisfecho a Orochimaru, pero de repente, todas las serpientes empezaron a alejarse del cuerpo del ninja, el cual seguía de brazos cruzados sin moverse un poco. El Sanín observo como sus serpientes volvían a su lado, pero sus colmillos estaban destruidos, como si hubieran mordido algo muy duro como el acero.

— ¿Pero qué…? – Orochimaru miro al caballero el cual desbordaba un cierto brillo de su piel

— Esa fue tu primera oportunidad – el caballero abrió sus ojos revelando una iris rasgada color roja mientras sus manos se convirtieron en garras y en su cuerpo se apreciaban escamas como las de un dragón – no hagas algo estúpido que condene tu vida Orochimaru

— Veo que eres rudo, pero veremos que harás cuando te enfrentes a la serpiente más fuerte de todas – Orochimaru mordió su pulgar con satisfacción - **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

En la Arena apareció Manda, la más poderosa invocación de Orochimaru la cual cubrió casi por completo la zona. Oziel y Timaeus dieron un salto hacia las gradas para ver el escenario frente a ellos.

— OROCHIMARU, NO TIENES PERMITIDO INVOCARME AL MENOS QUE TENGAS 100 CUERPOS HUMANOS PARA MI – hablo la gran serpiente con enojo

— Si eliminas esta basura frente a mí – señalo Orochimaru a Oziel junto al caballero desconocido – todos las personas en esta aldea serán tu sacrificio

— SUPONGO QUE ESO ESTA BIEN

— Timaeus, ¿podrías ayudarme? – dijo Oziel a su compañero dragón

— ¿DIJISTE… TIMAEUS? – Manda palideció al escuchar ese nombre – ES IMPOSIBLE…

— Manda, que gran decepción eres para las serpientes de la Caverna Ryuchi – hablo el caballero desprendiendo un gran instinto asesino - ¡Hare que pagues por tu ataque cobarde al Valle de los Dragones!

Timaeus dio un salto hacia la arena y empezó a brillar. En eso, adopto su forma dragón, que era del mismo tamaño que Manda. Su cuerpo era aqua-verdoso. Tenía dos grandes colmillos molares que sobresalían en su boca y sus alas eran inmensas. Aún conservaba la herida en su ojo, que lo mantenía cerrado.

— PERO… DIJISTE QUE YA NO CONFIARIAN EN LOS HUMANOS NUNCA MAS – Manda retrocedía con nerviosismo sin encontrar salida

— UN HUMANO NOS AYUDO A PERDONAR – Timaeus uso sus garras para sujetar a la serpiente - ¡Y AHORA PAGARAS POR TU TRAICION!

Timaeus levanto a Manda y empezó a elevarla hacia el cielo, haciendo caer a Orochimaru al suelo totalmente asustado al ver a un gran dragón de verdad. El poderoso dragón seguía volando mientras Manda trataba de morderlo o hacerlo caer golpeándolo con su cola. En eso, Timaeus empieza a girar a gran velocidad en círculos, mareando a la poderosa serpiente.

— **ESTILO DRAGON: ¡MOVIMIENTO SISMICO!** – Timaeus dejo de girar para caer en picada hacia la arena – **ESTILO DRAGON: ¡CARGA DRAGON!**

— ¡NOOOOOOO! – Manda fue azotado contra el suelo con gran fuerza, creando un inmenso cráter dejando totalmente derrotada a la gran serpiente

— Imposible – Orochimaru se acercó a la gran serpiente totalmente nervioso - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

— OROCHIMARU… - Manda empezó a hablar con dificultad – NO VUELVAS… A INVOCARME… NUNCA

Manda desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando al invocador totalmente solo. Timaeus aterrizo en el lugar y volvió a convertirse en humano. Oziel aparece a su lado justo donde había dejado su espada.

— Esa fue tu segunda oportunidad Orochimaru – Oziel miro al palco donde luchaban los Kages – y tus supuestos haces bajo la manga ya no te serán útiles

Orochimaru miro con rabia a donde miraba el caballero. En el palco de los Kages, los combates ya estaban terminando. Minato logro superar la velocidad del Segundo Hokage con su Jutsu insignia, además de utilizar un **Razen Shuriken** que había aprendido con los conocimientos recibidos por Oziel. Kushina enfrento a Hashirama con gran habilidad, incluso soportando sus habilidades con el Elemento Madera. Sin embargo, las nuevas habilidades de la peli roja, como el uso más libre de las **Cadenas de Diamantina** y la gran cantidad de chakra que podía absorber con ellas, le permitió neutralizar todos los jutsus de madera del Primer Hokage, logrando inmovilizarlo. Con el Tercer Raikage, A y Bee se la vieron un poco difícil, pero gracias a las prácticas de Taijutsu que habían tenido con Oziel, lograron una poderosa combinación que neutralizo al Kage revivido. El golpe final lo dio Bee usando un **Lariat** con el poder de su Biju. Los tres Kages recibieron el sello y con eso, pasaron a liberarse del control de Orochimaru, para pasar al de Oziel.

— Esto es imposible – Orochimaru miraba con frustración como todos sus planes se derrumbaban – ¡yo debería ser el que triunfara, no ustedes!

— Aun tienes una oportunidad de hacer honor a tu título de Sanín, el cual también perjudica al de Jiraiya y Lady Tsunade – hablo el caballero que aún mantenía su **Modo Sabio Dragón** – así que ríndete de una vez

— Esos dos son patéticos ante el título que yo llevo – Orochimaru empezó a elevar sus niveles de chakra de forma drástica – tengo suficientes cuerpos a mi disposición para vencerte y tomar tu cuerpo

— Esa fue tu ultima oportunidad – Oziel arrojo su capa que hizo un cráter en el suelo donde cayó – te demostrare mis nuevas habilidades Timaeus

El dragón asintió al ver al humano listo para pelear. Orochimaru se ocultó bajo tierra y salió detrás de Oziel, el cual lo esquivo con facilidad, pero en las manos del ninja del Sonido estaba una espada con un peligroso filo.

— Te dejare muy herido con esta, la espada más poderosa de todas – Orochimaru levanto su espada con una sonrisa maliciosa – ni siquiera tu patética espada es rival para la mía

El ninja serpiente se lanzó al ataque, haciendo varios cortes a diestra y siniestra, además de alargar el filo de la misma para mayor alcance. Pero ningún ataque lograba dar en el blanco, pues Oziel las esquivaba con demasiada facilidad. Orochimaru vio con rabia como los ojos del caballero seguían los suyos con mucha facilidad, casi como un Sharingan. Desesperado, el Sanín lanza su espada hacia el caballero, la cual cae detrás de él, pero aprovechando el movimiento por parte del caballero para esquivarla, se acerca a gran velocidad y con varias serpientes, atrapa al caballero para inmovilizarlo. En eso, realiza una secuencia de sellos para estirar su cuello.

— ¡Ahora serás mío! – Orochimaru se lanzó a morder el cuello del caballero, pero al hacerlo, sus colmillos y demás dientes se hicieron pedazos - ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Argh!

Oziel se liberó del agarre de las serpientes, que lo soltaron como si le tuvieran miedo, y al verse libre, le planto un poderoso golpe en la base de su estómago para sacarle el aire.

— Te lo advertí Orochimaru, a mí nunca podrás lastimarme con tus patéticos ataques a traición – Oziel no se movía de su lugar mientras Orochimaru estaba recuperándose

— Pero sí que te matare – Orochimaru hizo un movimiento con su mano y atrajo su espada hacia el caballero - ¡Muere sabandija!

La espada salía disparada hacia Oziel, pero en un rápido movimiento, este la atrapo con mucha facilidad con sus manos y la levanto para verla.

— La Espada Kusanagi. Una espada tan fina como esta desperdicia su potencial en tus manos – Oziel pateo a Orochimaru para alejarlo – además, es una basura

— ¡Tú patética espada no es rival contra la mía! – Orochimaru restauro sus dientes con facilidad

— Eso lo veremos – Oziel le lanzo la espada Kusanagi a Orochimaru y levanto la suya – adelante serpiente rastrera

Orochimaru se lanzó al ataque y choco su espada con la de Oziel, pero su sorpresa se incrementó al ver como esta se destruía en mil pedazos al chocar con la de su rival, la cual ni siquiera retrocedió al impacto.

— No… ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Orochimaru vio como solo quedo la empuñadura de la espada - ¡Se supone que mi espada es la más poderosa de todas!

— Cometiste un error al sobre estimar el poder de mi espada **Excalibur** – Oziel guardo su espada en su cinturón – has perdido el combate Orochimaru y se te acabaron las oportunidades

— ¡Maldito! – Orochimaru se lanzó a golpear al caballero con sus puños, pero su brazo izquierdo es atrapado por el caballero

— ¡Dile adiós a tus jutsus! – la mano de Oziel empezó a desprender un brillo color verde el cual cubrió el brazo de Orochimaru - **¡Mano de la Pureza: Extracción y Muerte Eterna!**

Oziel empezó a soltar a Orochimaru y con su mano extrajo una pequeña esfera de chakra color purpura del brazo del Sanín. Al momento de que termino de extraer la esfera, el brazo de Orochimaru empezó a tornarse negro y luego se convirtió en cenizas cubriendo toda su muñeca y su antebrazo. Luego de eso, Oziel le dio un poderoso golpe de **Palma de Dragón** en el corazón y el enemigo cayó muerto. Unos segundos después, Orochimaru uso su **Muda de Piel** y salió otro cuerpo, totalmente jadeando.

— ¡Ocho cuerpos! – el Sanín grito con rabia y dolor - ¡¿Cómo pude perder ocho cuerpos con un solo golpe?!

— Y no fue lo único que perdiste – Oziel levanto su mano izquierda para que su enemigo lo imitara

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – el ninja renegado vio con terror, como en su brazo izquierdo, solo tenía un muñón, incapaz de manifestar de nuevo su antebrazo completo - ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?!

— Usando un jutsu de purificación, destruí tu habilidad regenerativa en tu brazo izquierdo, así ya no podrás ejecutar ningún jutsu, al menos que utilices más chakra de lo normal – el caballero levanto su mano derecha donde apareció una esfera morada con el símbolo de sellado – además, extraje el jutsu del **Edo Tensei**. Así no volverás a usarlo nunca mas

— ¡Maldito, devuelve mi brazo y ese Jutsu…!

— ¿O qué? – Oziel desprendió un feroz instinto asesino que logro asustar de muerte a su enemigo – te lo pondré fácil Orochimaru – la voz de Oziel empezó a tornarse más grave, casi como la de un monstruo – **si vuelves a amenazar la vida de cualquier persona en Konoha, Kumo o cualquier inocente, alguno de mis amigos o conocidos, te aseguro que suplicaras por la muerte con cada segundo que te torture, ¿fui claro?**

— … - Orochimaru no pudo siquiera responder, pues el miedo lo invadía por completo

En eso, del cielo caen sus cuatro ninjas del sonido totalmente derrotados y con varias quemaduras. Después de ellos, llega Yugito que tenía una cola y orejas de gato de fuego azul.

— Veo que terminaste – Yugito se acercó al caballero ninja mientras desactivaba su transformación – creí que serían un reto mayor, pero son basura que no deberían llamarse Shinobis…

— ¡Cúbrase Lord Orochimaru! – de repente, una bomba de gas venenoso exploto delante del grupo

Kabuto llego con algunos ninjas del Sonido y se apresuró a escapar junto con los ninjas heridos. Oziel libero una ráfaga de viento para dispersar el humo, pero sus enemigos ya habían escapado. En eso, llegan los Kages revividos y el grupo que los enfrento.

— Orochimaru logró escapar – dijo A con enojo – esa serpiente me las pagara. Tal vez si…

— No debe preocuparse por eso Raikage – Oziel levanto la esfera con el jutsu sellado mientras desactivaba su Modo Sabio – ya no causara problemas con el **Edo Tensei,** aunque les debo una disculpa por dejarlo escapar

— Le diste demasiadas oportunidades muchacho – hablo Timaeus acercándose al grupo – pero sin duda dominaste la pelea. Has progresado mucho en tus habilidades

— Además, diste mucho por proteger a la aldea, sin duda alguna tienes nuestra gratitud – dijo Minato con tranquilidad

— Solo cumplí con mi deber… - las palabras del caballero se detuvieron al escuchar un gran estruendo

Todos subieron a lo más alto del estadio y contemplaron a lo lejos como había una batalla campal entre el Ichibi de una cola contra el poderoso Kyubi de nueve colas. Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los espectadores.

— Parece ser que los chicos están a punto de terminar su batalla contra Gaara – dijo Minato al ver la escena

— Es mejor que me prepare para el momento en que me llamen – dijo Oziel mientras se acercaba a los Kages revividos – ya es hora de liberarlos de ese jutsu

— Te agradecemos – dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa – dime joven, ¿A qué clan perteneces?

— De donde vengo no existen los clanes, pero estoy al servicio de Konoha, con la ayuda de los Dragones

— Pues tienes nuestro respeto – dijo el Tercer Raikage – sin duda eres excepcional con tus habilidades

— Tienes un gran talento como un ninja – dijo Tobirama mirando a su hermano – por lo que, con nuestro viejo título de Ex Kages, queremos nombrarte "Sanín Dragón"

— Muchas gracias Tobirama-sama – dijo el caballero con una reverencia mientras revertía el **Edo Tensei** – espero que al fin alcancen la paz

Los tres espíritus se liberaron de los cuerpos que usaban y se elevaron un poco al cielo para después desaparecer. Después de eso, los presentes empezaron a ver el combate que estaba a lo lejos, hasta que vieron como el Ichibi caía derrotado y el Kyubi desaparecía en una nube de humo, revelando a Gamabunta que había usado un **Jutsu de Transformación**.

— Bee, acompaña a Oziel y Yugito, tú también puedes apoyar al chico de la Arena con tus conocimientos – dijo el Raikage

— Como digas Bro – Bee se colocó al lado de Oziel que se preparaba en espera de la señal – me pregunto cómo habrá sido su combate con ese chico peli rojo

— Lo sabremos al llegar – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – después de todo…

 **Un combate entre unos talentosos Genin y un Jinchuriki como Gaara, es algo que no debe ser ignorado…**

 **Continuara…**


	12. La Invasion a Konoha - Parte 2

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 11: "La Invasión a Konoha Parte 2: La valentía de los jóvenes ninja"**

Mientras la invasión seguía su curso en la aldea, el equipo de Genin de la Arena corría por un espeso bosque saltando de rama en rama tratando de escapar y continuar con los planes. Kankuro y Temari veían como poco a poco Gaara recuperara la conciencia aun con cierto dolor en su hombro.

— Creo que en este lugar está bien – Kankuro empezó a bajar la velocidad junto con Temari – no creo que nos vengan siguiendo con los ninjas del Sonido respaldándonos

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – Temari se veía aun cansada por su combate y sin su arma

— Esperemos a que Gaara recupere la razón y… ¡Cuidado!

Kankuro vio como unos disparos de relámpagos se dirigían a ellos, así que los esquivaron por muy poco. Frente a ellos aparecieron el grupo de Naruto, solo que faltaba Shikamaru. Kanna había sido la causante de los disparos.

— Será mejor que se rindan ahora – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada – están en desventaja y no tiene la fuerza para derrotarnos

— Eres un presumido, pero te olvidas de mi – Kankuro se alejó de sus hermanos mientras sacaba su títere – Temari, llévate a Gaara. Yo los distraeré

— Mejor aún, ¡Ahora Hinata! – Sakura dio un salto hacia el frente a gran velocidad para atacar a Temari, quien apenas esquivo el golpe

— **¡Golpe de Palma Eléctrica!** – Hinata apareció detrás de Temari y con un poderoso golpe eléctrico derribo a Temari

— ¡Temari! – Kankuro vio cómo su hermana fue vencida, pero no se percató que alguien estaba frente a el

— Deberías prestar más atención a todos los que te rodean – Shino no le dio tiempo al ninja pintado y le propino una patada para alejarlo de su marioneta – tu y yo tenemos un combate pendiente

— Maldición – Kankuro se levantó con pesar mientras usaba sus hilos de chakra para atraer a su marioneta – entonces terminemos con esto

Mientras Shino se preparaba para su combate, Sakura y Hinata levantaban a Temari que estaba aturdida por el golpe recibido. Naruto, Sasuke y Kanna se acercaron al cuerpo de Gaara para capturarlo. En eso, ven como el cuerpo del peli rojo empieza a agrietarse, demostrando que solo era un caparazón de arena hueco.

— Uso un **Jutsu de Sustitución** – Sasuke activo su Sharingan para buscar por la zona

— Debe estar… ¡Por allá! – Naruto señalo la parte alta de un árbol mientras elevaba sus niveles de chakra

Gaara se encontraba sobre un árbol, pero su mirada era de locura. Su calabaza se deshizo por completo para cubrir parte del cuerpo de Gaara, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo tomara la forma de un mini Shukaku de arena.

— ¡Con su sangre, probare mi existencia! – Gaara dio un veloz salto a donde estaban los Genin, pero no logro golpearlos

— Debemos neutralizarlo – Sasuke saco de nuevo su espada para tratar de contrarrestarlo – Naruto, atácalo a la distancia junto con Kanna, yo mediré su velocidad cuerpo a cuerpo

— Es un buen plan, de veras – Naruto se alejó mientras preparaba sus Jutsus de Viento

— Voy a derrotar a mis enemigos – Kanna abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco en el aire mientras cargaba electricidad en sus dedos - ¡Bam!

Gaara intentó golpear a Kanna y Naruto que se alejaban poco a poco. Sasuke empezó a acercarse al peli rojo y con mucha habilidad lo mantenía al margen con su espada. Gaara intento destrozar la espada para dejar al Uchiha sin arma, pero al tocar el filo, su brazo de arena fue cortado con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Maldición! – Gaara regenero su brazo de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo - ¡Ustedes no acabaran con mi existencia!

— Le cuesta regenerar su cuerpo de arena – Naruto miro con detalle la regeneración de Gaara – hay que forzarlo a perder sus extremidades

— Los ataques cortantes son los más efectivos – Sasuke cargo un poco de chakra en su espada para darle más filo – no debemos detenernos

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron su ataque contra Gaara, el cual tenía problemas para repeler todos sus golpes. Mientras tanto en la Arena donde había empezado la invasión, las batallas entre los Jounnin y los invasores seguía muy reñida. Ino se encontraba inconsciente hasta que Sai la despertó.

— ¿Qué paso? – la rubia ninja despertó con pesadez para ver que varios clones de Oziel sacaban a los civiles del estadio

— Descuida Ino, ya estás bien – Sai estaba frente a ella con la guardia en alto

— ¿Sai-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? – la chica se ruborizo un poco al ver al chico frente a ella de forma tan heroica, para después mirar a su lado - ¿Dónde está Chouji?

— Cuando lo desperté del Genjutsu, fue a buscar a la ninja de Kumo que estaba participando, creo que se llama Karui

— Espero que este bien… - en eso, Ino vio como Sai desviaba un kunai que iba hacia ella

— Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato – Sai se puso frente a ella y extendió su mano derecha - ¿Confías en mí?

— Cla-claro, si confió – Ino se ruborizo al tomar su mano, pero se sorprendió mas al ser cargada por Sai de forma nupcial - ¡¿Qué haces Sai-kun?!

— Leí en un libro que a las chicas les gusta ser cargadas de esta forma – Sai le sonrió a la chica con tranquilidad – así transmitimos la confianza a las doncellas en peligro

— _¡Por dios! ¡Dijo que soy una doncella!_ – Ino se ruborizo mucho, pero empeoro cuando sintió la mano de Sai en su frente

— Estas muy roja y al parecer tienes alta temperatura – Sai se acercó mucho a la chica que estaba totalmente hipnotizada por el chico – es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería

Ino casi se desmaya de la emoción, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo. Por otro lado, en otra zona de las gradas, Karin estaba junto con Kiba, Lee y Tenten evacuando a otros civiles con un clon de Oziel mientras luchaban con algunos ninjas del Sonido.

— Espero que Naruto-kun y Kanna-chan estén bien – dijo la joven peli roja mientras se defendía con sus **Cadenas de Diamantina**

— No te preocupes por Kanna, ella es muy fuerte, ¿Verdad Akamaru? – el perrito de Kiba ladro al darle la razón a su amo

— Espero que Neji esté bien – Lee termino de ayudar a unos civiles que salían del lugar

— Vallan y verifíquenlo – dijo el clon de Oziel que cubría a los chicos – Karin, tú tienes habilidades de rastreo, ayúdalos por favor

— Como diga Oziel-sensei – Karin cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en buscar al Hyuga - ¡Lo encontré! Y parece que hay algunos ninjas de Kumo con él. Entre ellos la chica Karui

— Vallamos a ayudarlos – dijo Tenten que sacaba algunos kunai de un pergamino y corría en esa dirección

En la enfermería, Samui y su equipo protegían a Neji el cual recibía atención médica de una enfermera, pero el pobre chico aún seguía un poco aturdido por sus lesiones. Karui y Omoi vigilaban la puerta, pero al ver a un gran grupo de ninjas del sonido acercarse, cerraron la puerta pero ya habían sido vistos.

— Estamos por ser emboscados – dijo Omoi muy nervioso – tal vez derriben la puerta de forma violenta y nos ataquen o podrían usar papeles explosivos y volar el lugar, ¡O incluso pueden ser chicas lindas las que nos ataquen y yo no pueda luchar con ellas…!

— ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! – Karui golpeo a su compañero para hacerlo entrar en razón – tenemos que apresurarnos a salir de aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Creo que puedo caminar, pero… - Neji intento levantarse, pero aún se sentía muy adolorido

— Tendremos que llevarte – dijo Samui muy seria mirando a la enfermera – no se separe de nosotros

— Claro, gracias – la enfermera ayudo a Neji a caminar junto con Omoi y se preparaba para correr

— Esperen, ¿escucharon eso? – Karui se acercó a la puerta con cautela

Afuera de la enfermería se escuchaba el sonido de varios golpes y ninjas siendo apaleados. En eso, una enorme mano apareció destruyendo la puerta y al despejarse el humo, se veía a Chouji muy serio y un poco herido y cansado.

— Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir – Chouji se mostraba serio, pero con una actitud muy heroica mientras pensaba – _Me moría por decir esa frase_

— S-si, por supuesto – Karui se ruborizo al ver al robusto ninja frente a ella – _se ve muy apuesto con ese semblante_

Todos salieron de la enfermería y en eso, vieron al grupo de Genin restantes llegar al lugar.

— Qué bueno que estas bien Neji – dijo Lee al lado de su compañera

— Perdonen si los preocupe – Neji aún se mostraba muy adolorido por lo que termino cayendo al suelo

— Permíteme Neji – Karin se acercó al Hyuga, pero hizo algo que nadie se esperaba

Karin retiro la banda ninja de Neji revelando el **Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado** y beso la frente del chico, el cual se ruborizo. Al momento, todas las heridas internas y externas del Hyuga desaparecieron por completo.

— ¡Que increíble! – Lee quedo muy impresionado con lo sucedido - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Es una técnica que aprendí de Kushina-kachan – dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Chouji – puedo transmitir mi chakra de este modo para curar a quien yo quiera. Se llama **Jutsu de Beso Dulce**

— Muchas gracias – Chouji se recuperó de su cansancio al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la peli roja – aunque me hubiera gustado recibir uno por parte de Karui

— Ya tienes un gran admirador Karui – Omoi se burlaba de la chica morena que se avergonzó mucho y después lo golpeo

— ¡Cállate idiota, no tienes por qué decir eso!

— Gracias Karin – dijo Neji recuperando sus fuerzas mientras se colocaba su banda ninja – no sé cómo agradecerte

— Agradécele a Naruto-kun que me pidió que te ayudara – dijo la peli roja ajustando sus gafas

— Ahora debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Samui interrumpiendo el momento – lo mejor será salir de este lugar antes de que…

En eso, un poderoso estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, haciendo que algunas estructuras empezaran a desplomarse. Todos los jóvenes salieron a la zona de las gradas y vieron con asombro a un enorme dragón de color aqua-marino azotando a una inmensa serpiente de escamas moradas con mucha facilidad y al lado de ellos estaban Oziel y Orochimaru luchando.

— Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Neji totalmente impresionado ante lo que vio

— Esas sí que son llamas de la juventud – Lee estaba igual de impactado

— Será mejor irnos de aquí a un lugar seguro – Samui salió por otro lugar seguido por los demás

Regresando al bosque, Kankuro trataba de derrotar a Shino, pero el chico había desarrollado unas poderosas habilidades con respecto a su velocidad y fuerza, pues eran sus debilidades más notorias. Kankuro lanzo varias bombas de gas venenoso con el fin de neutralizar a su enemigo, pero se sorprendió al ver como Shino corrió delante de la nube sin ningún tipo de protección en su rostro para golpearlo en el rostro, lanzándolo un poco lejos.

— No está mal – Kankuro se levantaba con pesar mientras movía los dedos de sus manos – pero si el veneno no te mata, lo hará mi marioneta

La marioneta de Kankuro se dividió en varios pedazos que se convirtieron en armas filosas que salieron contra Shino, pero al momento de intentar levantarse, estas cayeron al suelo desarmándose por completo.

— ¿Qué paso? – Kankuro vio cómo su marioneta caía hecha pedazos sin tener algún daño a la vista - ¡¿Qué le paso a mi marioneta?!

— Mis insectos la desarmaron por completo – Shino señalo hacia la marioneta, de la cual salió un gran enjambre de insectos – tomo su tiempo, pero lo lograron

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para lograr eso

— Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente. En el momento en que se activó el Genjutsu en la Arena, fingí que el jutsu me había afectado y antes de que salieras a socorrer a tu hermano, coloque un pequeño enjambre en tu marioneta

— Entonces… - Kankuro no lograba creer lo que escuchaba – durante el camino…

— Te dije que tendríamos un combate, pero al final no fuiste muy listo para ocultar tu marioneta

— Aun si, el veneno que inhalaste te matara por completo… - Kankuro detuvo sus palabras al ver como una gran cantidad de insectos se desprendía del rostro de su rival

— Coloque algunos insectos en mi rostro y fosas nasales que fueron capaces de bloquear el acceso de tu veneno a mi cuerpo – Shino se puso en posición de combate para salir contra su enemigo – para la próxima, no subestimes a tu enemigo

Shino no le dio a tiempo a Kankuro para defenderse de una buena paliza de puños y patadas, dejando al marionetista totalmente derrotado. El Genin de Konoha se llevó a Kankuro y decidió volver a la zona donde luchaban sus amigos. En el lugar, Naruto y Sasuke lograban dejar a raya a Gaara, que poco a poco perdía los estribos. Llego un momento en que la mayor parte de su cuerpo ya era como una miniatura total del Shukaku. Kanna desciende y esconde sus alas, pues ya casi no le queda energía eléctrica en el cuerpo y necesita recargar un poco. Sakura y Hinata llegan a su lado junto con Temari que está atada de las manos para evitar su escape.

— Permíteme Kanna-chan – Sakura empezó a utilizar su **Ninjutsu Medico** para restaurar los niveles de chakra de su amiga – solo tomara unos minuto

— Gaara es muy poderoso – dijo Hinata activando su Byakugan – se necesita una poderosa técnica que atraviese su defensa

— No tiene caso – Temari hablaba con cierto miedo – una vez que Gaara se convierte, no hay quien lo derrote. Hasta nuestro padre, el actual Kazekage, ha tenido problemas para hacerlo

— Para mala suerte de Gaara, se está enfrentando a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto – dijo Sakura – ellos encontraran una solución en su batalla

Mientras tanto, con los Genin.

— Ya no se me ocurre ninguna solución – dijo Naruto mientras se mantenía al margen de Gaara – necesitamos una forma de atravesar toda esa arena

— Podría utilizar mi **Chidori,** pero necesito mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente – dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado – lo bueno es que aun puedo usar el sello para reunir chakra para el jutsu

— Te conseguiré ese tiempo, pero solo será un breve momento – Naruto ajusto su banda listo para atacar – no te tardes mucho, teme

— Descuida dobe – Sasuke sonreía junto con su amigo mientras empezaba a reunir chakra – estaré listo antes de que te des cuenta

El rubio uso el **Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra** para crear un gran ejercito de clones de al menos 100 integrantes. Todos los clones se lanzaron contra el Jinchuriki de la Arena que los repelía con sus golpes muy fácilmente. Entre los golpes, vio como Sasuke preparaba el jutsu que lo había herido la vez anterior, por lo que prefirió no volver a cometer ese mismo error y se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

— ¡Esta vez, no me tocaras con esa técnica tuya! – Gaara levanto su brazo listo para golpear a Sasuke

— ¡No hemos terminado Gaara! – cinco clones de Naruto aparecieron delante del peli rojo con una técnica cada uno - **¡Rasengan!**

Las cinco esferas chocaron contra Gaara, lanzándolo hacia atrás, pero a sus espaldas, un gran grupo de clones lo esperaba para patearlo de nuevo al frente como si se tratara de una pelota. Al momento de regresar, el Naruto original y Sasuke estaban listos con sus técnicas más poderosas.

— **¡Rasengan/Chidori!** – ambas técnicas lograron perforar toda la arena del cuerpo de Gaara, el cual fue lanzado contra los arboles

Gaara atravesó una gran cantidad de árboles, llegando a contar unos 10 árboles destrozados por su choque. Cayo totalmente herido muy cerca de donde estaban las chicas, las cuales vieron al peli rojo respirando con mucha dificultad.

— No puedo creerlo – Temari estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su hermano menor derrotado – nadie había vencido a Gaara y mucho menos dejarlo en ese estado

— Eso te demuestra que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun son los mejores – dijo Kanna muy animada

— ¡Ya basta! – de repente, Gaara grito con mucha rabia - ¡Ninguna sabandija de la Hoja borrara mi existencia!

Una inmensa cantidad de arena empezó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Gaara, el cual empezó a tomar forma y volumen. Todos empezaron a correr para protegerse. Al cabo de unos minutos, en medio del bosque se apreciaba al poderoso Shukaku, levantando con gran maldad su cola que empezó a golpear el suelo. En la frente del Biju apareció Gaara el cual era cubierto por la arena.

— Este será su fin – Gaara cerró los ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo dejaba de moverse – **Jutsu de Sueño Fingido**

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Se durmió! – Temari vio con miedo como su hermano caía en un profundo sueño para después tratar de liberarse de sus amarres - ¡Estamos perdidos!

— ¡AL FIN SOY LIBRE! – una voz similar a la de Gaara, pero más bestial se escuchó salir de la imponente bestia de arena - ¡POR FIN PODRE DESACERME DE LOS MOLESTOS HUMANOS EN ESTE LUGAR!

La imponente bestia empezó a destruir todo a su paso. Las chicas empezaron a escapar de la zona de combate, pero Temari se quedó atrás. En eso, varios árboles empiezan a volar por los aires por los ataques del Shukaku, los cuales se dirigen hacia Temari. La chica se cubre con miedo al verse indefensa ante ese ataque, hasta que siente algo que la toma de la cintura y la jala hacia atrás, salvándola de los árboles derribados. Al abrir los ojos, ve que su rescatador fue Shikamaru que había llegado al lugar muy cansado y un poco herido.

— Viejo, los dejo solos unos cuantos minutos y dejan que un inmenso monstruo se libere – Shikamaru llevaba a Temari en sus brazos mientras caminaba a donde estaban las chicas - ¿Están bien?

— Sí, pero esa bestia es enorme – dijo Sakura muy impresionada – ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

— Debemos despertar a Gaara – dijo Kanna mirando la frente de la bestia – Oziel-sama me lo dijo por si se liberaba la bestia

— Debemos decirle a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata buscando a los chicos con su Byakugan – los encontré, también se esconden

El grupo se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros. Naruto y Sasuke ven a la inmensa criatura y no saben qué hacer.

— Eso sí que es grande, de veras – Naruto estaba recargado sobre un árbol con un poco de cansancio - ¿Qué tanto chakra te queda Sasuke?

— No creo que un **Chidori** lo derrote – Sasuke analizaba la situación mientras se escondían de la bestia que destruía todo a su paso – debemos detenerlo antes de que se dirija a la aldea

— Puedo usar el **Jutsu de Invocación** para llamar a un gran sapo. Pero después de eso, ya no me quedara mucho chakra

— Necesitamos algo grande para detenerlo…

— ¿Les ayudo? – Kanna llego al lugar junto a los demás – Oziel-sama me dijo lo que debemos hacer

Mientras el Shukaku seguía con su destrucción descontrolada, Kanna les explico lo que sabía del Shukaku gracias a la información recibida por Oziel, por lo que los chicos con ayuda de Shikamaru empezaron a planear una estrategia. Temari se encontraba muy sorprendida, pues a pesar de lo peligrosa que era la situación, seguían sin retroceder ante el peligro.

— Bien, ya conocen el plan, todos a sus puestos, ¡Ahora! – Shikamaru dio la última orden y todos se separaron en diferentes posiciones

— **¡Jutsu de Invocación!** – Naruto activo su nuevo jutsu, logrando invocar a Gamabunta

— Naruto, me llamaste ¿Qué necesitas? – hablo el gran sapo mientras tomaba su pipa para guardarla

— Necesitamos un poco de ayuda jefe sapo, de veras – Naruto, salto sobre el gran Sapo junto con Sasuke y Shikamaru

— Ya veo – Gamabunta vio con impresión al Shukaku frente a él para después exhalar un poco de humo – solo dime que hacer

— Seremos los que den el ataque final – Sasuke concentraba chakra para su jutsu en espera del momento

— ¡USTEDES NO LOGRARAN VENCERME! – el Shukaku disparo una gran **Bala de Aire Comprimido** , pero fue esquivado por el gran sapo - ¡NADIE PUEDE DESAFIARME!

— ¡Yo sí! – de repente, Kanna apareció frente a la gran bestia, el cual lo miraba incrédulo - ¡Yo peleare contigo!

— ¡QUE PULGA TAN MOLESTA! – el Shukaku empezó a reírse con mucha gracia - ¡TU SOLO ERES UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA CON ALAS SIN NINGUN PODER EN ABSOLUTO…! ESPERA, ¿ALAS?

Kanna empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad y volvió a su forma dragón, con la que logro alcanzar el tamaño del Shukaku.

— ¡¿UN DRAGON?! – Shukaku empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso, pero trato de calmarse – SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA DRAGON, NO PODRAS VENCERME

— ¡TE DERROTARE A TODA COSTA!

Kanna salto sobre la imponente bestia y empezó a empujarla, tratando de alejarla de la aldea mientras lanzaba técnicas de rayo desde sus cuernos para hacer retroceder al Shukaku. Este se enfureció y levanto su enorme brazo contra Kanna para golpearlo. Lo que no pudo notar, es que en la espalda de Kanna se encontraban Sakura y Hinata.

— ¡Room! – Sakura activo su habilidad con velocidad - ¡Ahora Hinata!

La Hyuga utilizo su **Palma de Vacío** para lanzar a la peli rosa con mucha fuerza y velocidad y con eso, Sakura saco sus Tonfa-espadas para cortar el inmenso brazo del Shukaku utilizando su Room. La inmensa bestia se sorprendió mucho, que no pudo notar como el gran Sapo se acercaba rápidamente a su posición. Kanna tomo a Sakura y Hinata y las coloco en el lomo de Gamabunta.

— ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! – Shukaku intentaba regenerar su brazo, pero este no respondía

— ¡Ahora Gamabunta! – Naruto dio la orden al gran sapo

Gamabunta lanzo un gran chorro de aceite al cuerpo del Shukaku y sin perder tiempo, Sasuke utilizo su **Jutsu Lluvia de Cometas** combinándolo con el disparo del gran Sapo, lo que creo una inmensa llamarada que cubrió por completo al Shukaku. Al terminar la técnica, todo su cuerpo estaba encendido y parecía fundirse.

— **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Palma de Agua** – Hinata utilizo uno de sus nuevos Jutsus para disparar varias palmas de agua hacia el Shukaku

— **Estilo de Agua** : **Jutsu Hidrobomba de Agua** – Sasuke uso su jutsu de agua junto con Hinata

El resultado de las técnicas, fue que gran parte del cuerpo del Shukaku quedo cristalizada, dejando solo su cabeza intacta.

— ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! – Shukaku trataba de reunir más arena para regenerar su cuerpo, pero era demasiado tardado

— Ahora me toca a mí – Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de chakra color naranja que empezó a cubrir a todos sus amigos y a Gamabunta - **¡Jutsu de Transformación!**

Una gran nube de humo cubrió a Gamabunta y de repente, una gran silueta naranja apareció con un gran salto.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER, MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO! – Shukaku vio con mucha sorpresa al Zorro de las Nueve Colas frente a el

El inmenso zorro no perdió tiempo y empezó a destrozar el cuerpo de cristal del Shukaku. Sobre su cabeza aún estaba Gaara el cual empezó a ser recubierto por la arena para protegerlo. Cuando el Shukaku quedo totalmente inmovilizado, la transformación se deshizo y desde lo alto, salieron Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales cayeron en picada contra Gaara, logrando darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, despertándolo por completo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SER ENCERRADO! – el gran Shukaku empezó a desplomarse mientras toda la arena que le quedaba empezó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Gaara

Gaara cayó al suelo derrotado mientras Naruto y Sasuke aterrizaban cerca de él. Kanna bajo a las chicas y Shikamaru de la cabeza de Gamabunta, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. Al final, lograron vencer al Jinchuriki peli rojo. Naruto y Sasuke aterrizaron al lado del peli rojo, pero estaban muy cansados por el uso excesivo de su chakra y el sobre esfuerzo físico. Al lugar llego Shino que traía a Kankuro solo aturdido, pero herido y Temari se acercó a ayudar a su hermano.

— Lo hicieron muy bien – Shino se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban muy cansados - ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Si tranquilo – dijo Naruto temblando un poco mientras caminaba hacia Gaara – pero esto aún no termina

— ¡Espera, no lo lastimes! – dijo Temari que trato de moverse para proteger a su hermano pero fue detenida por Shikamaru con su mano

— Ellos no lo lastimaran – Shikamaru soltó su brazo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la base de un árbol – esto sí que fue un fastidio

Gaara miro desde el suelo como se acercaban los dos ninjas que lograron derrotarlo. Ambos aun podían caminar y atacarlo, mientras el yacía en el suelo sin ninguna pisca de energía. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo. Ese mismo miedo que había causado a muchos en su aldea. Sabía que todos le temían por el terrible poder en su interior. Pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar, la gente lo consideraba un monstruo por lo que decidió ser un monstruo por completo. Solo prolongaría su existencia, pero ahora, esta llegaría a su fin.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! – Gaara grito con miedo mientras miraba a los chicos en frente de el con una mirada sombría - ¡No quiero morir!

El peli rojo cerró los ojos con miedo esperando el golpe que lo mataría. En eso, sintió como su energía se restablecía poco a poco. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio como el rubio estaba pasándole un poco de su chakra mientras el azabache reunía mas chakra con el sello en su cuello para apoyar a su compañero. Unos segundos después, Naruto cayó de espaldas totalmente agotado mientras Sasuke ponía su rodilla en el suelo con cansancio. En eso, ambos tocan el brazalete plateado en sus muñecas y le ponen un poco de chakra.

— Listo, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti Gaara – dijo Naruto en el suelo muy cansado – valla, nunca me había sentido tan cansado, de veras

— Ni siquiera con los entrenamientos de Oziel-sensei nos agotamos mucho – Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio que seguía recostado en el suelo – creo que prefiero los entrenamientos ahora más que nada

— ¿Por qué? – Gaara se incorporó un poco mientras veía a los ninjas frente a el - ¿Por qué me curaron? Creí que… querían matarme

— No somos asesinos Gaara – dijo Naruto girando su cabeza para mirarlo – solo queríamos ayudarte. Después de todo, compartimos algo los dos

— Pero yo soy un monstruo – Gaara miro sus manos recordando la sangre que siempre tomaba de sus enemigos – todos me temen y dicen que lo soy

— La gente es tonta – Sasuke activo su Sharingan frente al chico – para un pájaro, un gato es un monstruo. Para nosotros, solo eres un ninja y una persona, como yo, Naruto o nuestros amigos. Somos diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero eso no significa nada

— No sé lo que sufriste en tu vida Gaara – Naruto continuo hablando mientras levantaba su mano derecha para verla – pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo

— La gente huye de mí, porque me tiene miedo – Gaara trataba de entender las palabras de los que estaban frente a el – nadie nunca me ha brindado su amistad realmente. Ni siquiera…

— A veces las personas no saben cómo expresar sus sentimientos Gaara, pero eso no significa que no deseen darte su amistad – la voz de alguien se escuchó en el lugar

Frente a ellos, estaba Oziel junto a Yugito y Killer Bee que habían llegado con el jutsu del caballero. Oziel se sentó al lado de Naruto y Sasuke para empezar a darles energía y curarlos.

— Quiero que mires a Naruto y Sasuke a los ojos – dijo el caballero con tranquilidad - ¿Vez que te tengan miedo?

— No, no me temen – Gaara no sabía porque lo miraban con una sonrisa

— Ellos no te ven como un monstruo, te ven como una persona normal. Como un amigo. Alguien que te brinda su amistad y amor en todos los sentidos. Y ellos no son los únicos

Detrás de Oziel llegaron Sakura, Hinata y Kanna que había regresado a su forma humana. Las chicas se acercaron a sus queridos amigos con mucha preocupación, pero felices de que se encontraran bien. Kanna se acercó a Oziel para abrazarlo mientras Yugito llegaba a su lado para unirse al abrazo.

— Todos aquí queremos ser tus amigos Gaara – dijo Oziel levantando su mano derecha hacia el peli rojo – ya no debes temer al rechazo o el odio. Nunca mas

Naruto y Sasuke también levantaron su mano para ponerla con la de su sensei. Gaara hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer alguna vez en su vida de nuevo. Empezó a llorar. Por primera vez, sintió como un gran peso de su corazón desaparecía para siempre. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de sus nuevos amigos mientras con su mano izquierda tocaba la marca en su frente.

— Gracias – dijo Gaara con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras mostraba una débil sonrisa pero sincera

— Ahora, déjame ayudarte con algo – Oziel puso su mano en la cabeza de Gaara junto con Yugito y Bee – Naruto, necesito tu ayuda

El rubio no lo duda y pone su mano junto al de los dos Jinchurikis y su sensei. El caballero activa su Rine Sharingan y en un parpadeo, todos llegan a una zona llena de oscuridad. Gaara estaba muy confundido por saber dónde estaba, pero vio que los tres presentes adultos estaban muy tranquilos, solo Naruto lo acompañaba en su confusión.

— No se separen y síganme – dijo Oziel que empezó a caminar por el camino que seguía oscuro

Naruto y Gaara se miraron confundidos pero siguieron a los mayores. Unos segundos después, sintieron como si pisaran agua. A lo lejos, se vieron varias antorchas con un fuego azul y se escuchaban unos gruñidos, como si alguien se estuviera quejando. Al llegar al lugar, vieron al gran Shukaku de espaldas, agitando su gran cola de arena con mucho enojo mientras estaba refunfuñando muy molesto. Estaba rodeado de una especia de estacas de arena en el suelo que le apuntaban.

— ¡MALDICION! – Shukaku estaba muy molesto mientras golpeaba el suelo lleno de agua - ¡NUEVAMENTE ENCERRADO EN ESTE LUGAR!

— Vamos, solo tranquilízate amigo – la voz de Oziel sorprendió al enorme mapache biju

— ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ENTRARON AQUÍ?! – el Shukaku miro a todos los presentes hasta que reconoció a su Jinchuriki – GAARA, DEBISTE MATARLOS. YO TE LO DIJE…

— ¡OYE, YA DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN BEBE GIGANTE! – la voz de Kurama se escuchó en el lugar

Shukaku vio con sorpresa a Kurama detrás del rubio en total libertad. Luego aparecieron Matatabi detrás de Yugito y Gyuki detrás de Bee. Pero la sorpresa más grande fue ver a una inmensa tortuga de caparazón gris con rojo con tres colas detrás de Oziel.

— Oziel-sensei, ¿usted también es un Jinchuriki? – Naruto vio con sorpresa a su sensei que solo le guiño el ojo

— No chiquillo, pero tengo un vínculo con Isobu en estos momentos – dijo el caballero con tranquilidad – además, es bueno reunir a la familia

— ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTAN AQUÍ? – Shukaku miraba como sus hermanos biju estaban reunidos pero sin ninguna clase de atadura

— ES PORQUE TENEMOS UN GRAN VINCULO CON NUESTROS JINCHURIKIS-NYA – dijo Matatabi con tranquilidad mientras se agachaba al lado de Yugito que acariciaba su cabeza – ADEMAS, YUGITO-CHAN ES MUY BUENA CONMIGO-NYA

— BEE SIEMPRE HA SIDO AMABLE Y RESPETUOSO CONMIGO – dijo Gyuki dejando a su Jinchuriki sentarse sobre su cabeza – AUNQUE SUS RIMAS LLEGAN A SER MOLESTAS A VECES

— ¡Oye, mis rimas son las mejores del lugar! – Bee protesto con una sonrisa de burla

— ESTE CHICO Y SU FAMILIA ME ENSEÑARON A NO DEJAR QUE EL ODIO ME DOMINE – Kurama se acercó a Naruto que le sonrió como él sabía hacerlo – SE GANO MI RESPETO

— QUE BAJO HAN CAIDO – Shukaku se negaba a creer las palabras de sus hermanos – AL MENOS ISOBU ESTA DE MI LADO

— EN UN PRINCIPIO CREI QUE LOS HUMANOS ERAN MALOS – Isobu miro detrás de él donde una figura de aspecto femenino le sonreía con ternura – PERO APRENDI QUE TODOS MERECEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD

— ¡OH VAMOS! ¡¿ME DIRAN QUE HAN OLVIDADO COMO LOS HUMANOS NOS HAN CASADO PARA USARNOS COMO SUS ARMAS?!

— NO, PERO LES HEMOS DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD – Kurama sonrió con malicia hacia el mapache – PERO BUENO, ES DE ESPERARSE DEL MAS DEBIL DE TODOS LOS BIJUS. DESPUES DE TODO, SOLO TIENES UNA COLA

— ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON ESO! ¡EL NUMERO DE COLAS NO IMPORTA!

— VAMOS KURAMA, NO LO MOLESTES MAS – Gyuki trato de calmar a sus hermanos de querer pelear

— SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO-NYA, ADEMAS A MI NO ME IMPORTA ESO – dijo Matatabi con una sonrisa mientras movía sus dos colas – ADEMAS, ENTRE MAS COLAS, MENOS CEREBRO-NYA

— MEJOR NI HABLES LINDA GATITA

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI KURAMA-NYA!

— ¡Bueno ya contrólense! – Oziel salió delante de todos un poco desesperado – recuerden a lo que vinimos – Shukaku, te propongo un trato

Oziel se puso en frente de todos y activo su Rine Sharingan dejando impresionado al biju de una cola. Luego hizo varios sellos y de repente la barrera que bloqueaba la fuerza del biju desapareció, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

— Puedo liberarte del cuerpo de Gaara sin matarlo, pero quiero que sepas que puede ser mejor quedarte con el – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – solo mira como tus hermanos han formado un gran vínculo con sus Jinchurikis

— ES PORQUE SON UNOS TONTOS – dijo el mapache sin aceptar las cosas

— No, ahora son muy unidos y tienen una vida mejor – continuo el caballero – tu también podrías tenerla si le das una oportunidad a Gaara

El peli rojo se acercó a donde estaba el caballero y el Shukaku. La bestia y el chico se miraron mientras ambos respiraban con tranquilidad.

— VALLA QUE HAS SUFRIDO – Shukaku se agacho para ver de frente al peli rojo – NADIE MERECE SUFRIR TANTO. NI SIQUIERA TU

— Yo quiero que las cosas sean diferentes – dijo el peli rojo acercando su mano al Shukaku para acariciarlo

— BUENO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE LO TOMES MUY A LA LIGERA – el Shukaku cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por el peli rojo – BIEN LO HARE. PERO SOLO PARA DEMOSTRARLE AL ZORRO APESTOSO QUE MI VINCULO SERA MEJOR QUE CON EL DE SU JINCHURIKI

— Ese es el espíritu – Oziel empezó a crear una nueva secuencia de sellos y todo el lugar cambio para convertirse en un santuario de Arena con una gran fuente en medio – eh cambiado el sello y modificado tu espacio mental. Ahora estarás mas cómodo y el vínculo entre los dos será muchísimo mejor que antes. Aprendan a trabajar juntos y les prometo que se volverán muy fuertes

— ¡YA VERAS QUE TE SUPERARE ZORRO APESTOSO! – dijo el mapache con burla

— YA LO VEREMOS MAPACHE BEBE – la risa de Kurama y los demás Bijus se escuchó en el lugar

— Gaara, ahora podrás comunicarte con tus demás hermanos Jinchuriki cuando tú lo desees y podrás volver a dormir. Te lo recomiendo – dijo Oziel poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – bueno, es hora de irnos

Un brillo lleno el lugar mientras todos desaparecían, pero Oziel miro detrás de Isobu a la figura femenina que seguía oculta y le sonrió mientras susurraba: _Nos veremos pronto, Rin._ Gaara abrió los ojos y sintió que toda su energía se recuperaba por completo, además de sentir un gran cambio en sus reservas de chakra. Frente a él, Oziel, Naruto y los demás le sonreían con tranquilidad.

— Con eso terminamos – Oziel se levantó con una mirada cansada que Yugito noto – ya es hora de que se vallan. Todo será aclarado sobre la invasión y la traición de Orochimaru

— Gracias de nuevo por todo – Gaara se levantó mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia rápida en forma de agradecimiento para después ver a Naruto y Sasuke – lamento lo que les hice

— Ya todo está perdonado amigo – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

— Yo quiero ser amiga de Gaara-kun – dijo Kanna abrazando al peli rojo con cariño, dejándolo muy apenado

— Ustedes dos – Oziel miro a Kankuro y Temari que ya habían sido atendidos por Hinata y Sakura – más les vale ser buenos hermanos de Gaara a partir de ahora o lo lamentaran

— Si, lo prometemos – ambos hermanos se pusieron nerviosos ante la mirada seria del caballero

— Aquí tienes – Shino se acercó a Kankuro y le entrego un pergamino – son todas las piezas de tu marioneta. Espero que puedas repararla

— La mejorare y cuando lo haga debes darme la revancha – Kankuro la tomo con tranquilidad mientras la guardaba – nos vemos

— ¡Oye perezoso! – Temari se acercó a donde estaba Shikamaru dormido – yo… quería decirte…

— Destroce tu abanico por lo enojado que estaba, así que te salve la vida como forma de compensártelo – dijo Shikamaru sin abrir los ojos – pero si aún quieres que te compre uno nuevo solo déjame juntar algo de dinero para…

— ¡No idiota! – Temari se arrodillo a donde él estaba y le robo un rápido beso en los labios, dejando al chico y a los presentes muy sorprendidos - … gracias por salvarme, ¡Pero no vayas a formarte una idea equivocada de las cosas!

Temari se giró a donde estaban sus hermanos sin mirar atrás, pero lo que sucedió después la dejo muy sorprendida y apenada.

— También me gustas, mujer problemática – dijo Shikamaru con una risita – y perdona, pero ya me hice la idea equivocada

— ¡Idiota perezoso! – Temari camino delante de sus hermanos y empezó a correr muy apenada y sonrojada

— ¡Oye, espéranos! – Kankuro corrió detrás de su hermana y se fue

— Hasta pronto – Gaara empezó a correr detrás de sus hermanos para alcanzarlos

— Viejo, el amor sí que es un fastidio – dijo Shikamaru con pesar

— Nunca me veras sufrir por algo como eso – dijo Shino con tranquilidad

— _Eso lo veremos cuando encuentre a Fuu y te la presente_ – pensó el caballero con burla al ver al joven ninja

A lo lejos, los tres ninjas de la Arena caminaba con tranquilidad, pero se sentía cierto aire de tensión. Kankuro y Temari iban detrás de Gaara que caminaba sin decir algo. En eso, el peli rojo se detiene para mirar a sus hermanos.

— Temari, Kankuro, perdónenme por todo lo que les hice y dije en estos años – las palabras de Gaara dejaron a los hermanos muy sorprendidos – fui un monstruo con ustedes, y yo…

— No digas más Gaara – Temari se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo con cariño – nosotros somos quienes deberíamos disculparnos contigo. Nunca nos acercamos a ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Perdónanos

— Todo será diferente a partir de ahora – dijo Kankuro incorporándose al abrazo – después de todo, somos una familia

Los tres hermanos de la Arena habían decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido para restaurar el lazo familiar perdido. Regresando al grupo de Konoha, ya todos descansaban después de lo ocurrido. Shino y Shikamaru descansaban en la base de un árbol para recuperar sus energías. Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados sobre otro árbol, donde la chica se apoyaba en el hombro de su novio mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura. Oziel, Yugito y Bee escuchaban con tranquilidad como Kanna y Naruto relataban todo lo sucedido en la batalla contra Gaara mientras Hinata abrazaba a Naruto con cariño y amor, cosa que el rubio agradecía mucho.

— Fue una batalla increíble Oziel-sama – dijo la pequeña dragona con emoción – y ganamos todos juntos

— Sí que fue agotador, pero lo logramos, de veras – dijo Naruto igual de emocionado

— Me siento muy orgulloso de todos ustedes chicos – dijo Oziel mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Kanna – estuvieron increíbles

— Usted debió estar también increíble Oziel-sensei – dijo Sakura desde su lugar – lástima que no lo vimos

— No se perdieron de mucho…

— "Este chico fue dinamita pura, hizo llorar a Orochimaru con amargura, Yeah" – Bee empezó a rapear con emoción

— Con-amargura. Que buena rima Bee-sempai – Kanna no tardo en sacar su libreta de rimas para anotar lo que decía el Jinchuriki rapero – ya quiero hacer mis propias rimas

— _¡Por dios no!_ – pensó Oziel con desesperación para hablar – bueno chicos, creo que es hora de volver a la aldea. Así que todos agrúpense para…

— ¡Nada de eso! – Yugito detuvo las palabras de su novio al saber lo que quería hacer – estas muy cansado para usar el **Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador** y más con mucha gente. Caminaremos con calma hasta la aldea

— Relájate Yugito – dijo Oziel caminando al frente con tranquilidad – te aseguro que me encuentro muy… bien…

En eso, Oziel cae agotado al suelo debido a que tuvo que mantener a sus dragones en la aldea, la activación de su modo Sabio Dragón y el uso de clones con exceso de energía sumándole la configuración al sello de Gaara. El pobre caballero ya había llegado a su límite permitido, dejando a todos preocupados. Pero Yugito los tranquiliza diciéndoles que solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Bee carga sobre sus hombros al caballero para caminar hacia la aldea…

 **La invasión a la Aldea de la Hoja había terminado…**

 **Continuara…**


	13. El fin de los Examenes Chunin

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 12: "El fin de los Exámenes Chunin: Ascensos, anuncios y visitas reveladoras"**

Oziel abrió los ojos con pesar y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su departamento y por la luz que entraba por su ventana, sabía que era mediodía. En eso, pudo olfatear algo delicioso que venía de su cocina y en eso, vio como salían Yugito y Kanna con platos y cubiertos para comer. La pequeña dragón vio despierto al caballero y se lanzó sobre él, sacando el aire de su cuerpo por el impacto recibido.

— ¡Oziel-sama! – la pequeña dragón lo abrazo con mucho cariño - ¡Ya despertó!

— Sí, pero el golpe podría ponerme a dormir de nuevo – dijo el caballero con cansancio mientras recuperaba el aliento

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Yugito se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras su novio se levantaba y se sentaba

— Creo que bien, aun no me acostumbro mucho al Modo Sabio – Oziel abrazaba a Kanna que seguía aferrada a su pecho – pero aún estoy aprendiendo y me siento mejor

— Al menos ya recuperaste la conciencia

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – Oziel se puso nervioso con esas palabras

— Solo un día entero amor, descuida – Yugito lo abrazo mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba de sus ojos – me alegro de que estés bien

— Perdonen si las preocupe – Oziel las abrazo para después sentir como su estomagó rugía – pero ahora tengo un poco de hambre

— Tenía razón Yugito-san, la comida lo despertaría por completo – dijo la pequeña que sonrió con más tranquilidad

— Pues vamos a comer, que lo preparamos especialmente para ti – Yugito se levantó para servir la comida

Después de una deliciosa comida, Oziel y Yugito se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido. Al llegar, vieron que en la oficina estaban Minato, A y Timaeus conversando tranquilamente.

— Buenos días muchacho, te vez bien – dijo el Raikage un poco animado

— Parece que recuperaste tus energías – Minato se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo

— Aún estoy un poco agotado. Aun no me acostumbro al Modo Sabio Dragón – dijo el caballero un poco apenado

— No es algo sencillo muchacho – dijo Timaeus cruzado de brazos – pero has probado que eres muy hábil

— En fin, ¿Todo está bien en la aldea?

— Sin problemas – Minato tomo unos papeles que le entrego al Raikage y a Oziel – sin ninguna baja de nuestros ninjas, Suna se enteró de la traición por parte de Orochimaru al encontrar al Kazekage muerto

— Ya veo, es una lástima – Oziel se mostró sereno ante la información – al menos hice que Orochimaru pagara por sus crímenes

— Creí que tenías las habilidades necesarias para revivir a la gente – dijo el Raikage con duda mirando al caballero

— Él puede usar ese tipo de Jutsus, pero tiene un límite – dijo Timaeus – verán, los dragones tenemos prohibido interferir con el mundo puro

— Así que tengo un límite para revivir a las personas – Oziel levanto su brazo donde se encontraba la marca del Clan de los Dragones – si me excedo del límite, perderé mi contrato con los dragones. Así que lo guardare cuando sea una verdadera emergencia. Además, Suna necesita un mejor liderazgo y con esta traición sufrida, aprenderán sobre en quien deben depositar su confianza

— Sin embargo, deben estar más preparados – Timaeus se acercó a Minato y le entrego un pergamino – tengo algo para usted Hokage

Minato abrió el pergamino y vio un tipo de contrato de invocación, pero era diferente al que se usaba habitualmente para las invocaciones.

— Este es un regalo por parte del Valle de los Dragones – Oziel se adelantó junto al Raikage – es un Jutsu de portal para la aldea. Así como usted tiene un poso para los sapos del Monte Myoboku con el cual pueden ir y venir con facilidad, este contrato creara una pequeña cueva por la cual los dragones podrán ir y venir a la aldea

— Con esto, queremos expandir de nuevo la confianza que hace tiempo se perdió con injustas batallas y malentendidos – continuo Timaeus – la aldea de Kumo ya cuenta con una cueva propia por la cual los dragones llegan para proporcionar protección y apoyo a la aldea

— Los dragones no entran a la aldea a no ser que se les permita y se les ayuda y atiende con lo que necesitan y ellos nos ayudan – dijo el Raikage – esto les beneficiara a ustedes también Hokage

— Esto es algo sorpresivo, pero sé que es para extender mejor nuestros lazos y fortalezas. Le agradezco su confianza Timaeus-san – dijo Minato estrechando su mano con el dragón – le prometo que siempre tendrá la gratitud de la aldea

— Oziel nos enseñó a perdonar y dar otra oportunidad a los humanos

— No es para tanto – Oziel se puso un poco nervioso por los comentarios – pero bueno, ¿Ahora que procede?

— Haremos una ceremonia para otorgar los Asensos a quienes llegaron a la última etapa de los Exámenes Chunin

— Ya quiero ver eso – dijo Yugito muy animada

— Por ahora, hablare con los dragones en mi hogar para informarles de la alianza que se creó con Konoha

— Oziel, deberías ir con Timaeus, así puedes decidir quiénes serán los primeros en venir – dijo la rubia Jinchuriki con una sonrisa

— De acuerdo, supongo que está bien – el caballero se sorprendió con la petición de la chica, pues ya tenían planes para el día - ¿No hay ningún problema?

— Descuida, ya tendremos más días libres – la chica insistió un poco animada – si regresas antes, podríamos salir un rato a pasear

Aun con un poco de pesar, Oziel accedió y utilizo el Jutsu Inverso de invocación junto con Timaeus y desaparecieron, dejando a los dos Kages solos con Yugito.

— Se te nota muy ansiosa, Yugito-san – dijo Minato con una risita

— Bueno, el Raikage y yo hemos esperado mucho esta ocasión – Yugito se sonrojo mucho

— Es verdad, ahora debemos preparar todo para cuando sea la ceremonia – el Raikage miro a la rubia con orgullo – ya quiero ver la reacción de ese muchacho

Dos días después, toda la aldea fue reunida cerca de la torre Hokage sobre un escenario montado para la ceremonia. Al frente estaban los dos Kages y debajo del escenario estaban todos los Genin que habían llegado a la etapa final de los exámenes Chunin y con ellos todos los sensei responsables de los equipos o de los ninjas. En el público se encontraban varios espectadores como las madres de cada ninja, sobre todo Kushina y Mikoto acompañadas de Hana. También estaban Elma, Lucoa, Fafnir, Hermos y Timaeus por el nombramiento de Kanna.

— ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a esta Ceremonia de Clausura de los Exámenes Chunin! – exclamo Minato frente a todos los presentes - ¡El Raikage y yo, estamos muy sorprendidos por la muestra de habilidades por parte de nuestros jóvenes Genin!

— Reconozco que son muy hábiles y parte de su éxito, es también debido a sus respectivos sensei – continuo hablando el Raikage – siéntanse orgullosos de ese éxito

— Ahora, serán nombrados en base al orden de sus combates y se les dará un dictamen final – hablo Minato para mirar a los Genin debajo del escenario – ¡Neji Hyuga!

El castaño Hyuga subió al escenario mientras miraba a sus padres en el público que le brindaban apoyo con una sonrisa.

— Jovencito, eres todo un prodigio de tu generación y tus habilidades son únicas – hablo el Raikage – tienes gran conocimiento de las habilidades ninja

— Pero aun debes refinar bien tu concentración y mantener tus emociones frías en el momento de la batalla – continúo Minato – sigue aprendiendo de tus errores y te garantizo que pronto subirás de rango. No subirás de rango

— Lo acepto honorables Kages – dijo el castaño con una reverencia – sé que dije cosas irrespetuosas y deje que mi propia frustración me dominara. Prometo mejorar y encontrar un mejor camino en mi meta como ninja

— Estaremos ansioso de ver como tu camino ninja avanza – Minato empezó a aplaudir al ninja, mientras el público y los demás presentes secundaban los aplausos

Neji regreso a su lugar mientras sus compañeros le sonreían y animaban. Hitomi y Kizashi Hyuga hablaron con su hijo y le perdonaron su forma de actuar, pues sabían que deseaba superarse a sí mismo y demostrar que podía llegar a ser un gran ninja que levantar a la Rama Secundaria del Clan Hyuga a la gloria. El segundo en pasar fue Naruto, que se veía nervioso por lo que podría suceder.

— Naruto Uzumaki, sin duda alguna eres digno heredero del legado de tus padres – dijo el Raikage con orgullo – mostraste gran habilidad y estrategias dignas de un ninja de elite

— Así que siento que el rango de Genin ya no te conviene – Minato tomo un chaleco y se lo entrego al joven rubio – felicidades hijo, eres ascendido a Chunin

— ¡Sí, soy un Chunin, de veras! – Naruto no contuvo la emoción y empezó a saltar de la emoción

— ¡Ese es mi hijo, en serio! – gritaba Kushina con mucha emoción y alegría mientras el resto de la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba al joven ninja

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se puso su nuevo chaleco y regreso a donde estaba sus amigos que lo felicitaban por su logro. Hinata llego a donde estaba su amado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Hiashi y Hana no pasaron por alto, aunque la última se sentía muy alegre por como su hija había encontrado a su pareja ideal. La siguiente en pasar fue Sakura Haruno, que estaba igual de nerviosa por la ceremonia.

— Sakura, tú como muchos de tus compañeros de generación, han demostrado que el trabajo duro al final siempre otorga muy buenas recompensas – dijo Minato mientras miraba a la chica con orgullo – eres hábil e ingeniosa, pero aun debes sobrepasar esos límites y esforzarte al máximo. Sé que pronto alcanzaras a tus compañeros. No subirás de rango

— Acepto su decisión Hokage – dijo la chica un poco relajada – sé que aun debo volverme más fuerte. Pero me siento orgullosa de lo que eh logrado en todo este tiempo

— Y con justa razón debes hacerlo pequeña – dijo el Raikage – sí que eres digna de llamarte Kunoichi

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir a la chica peli rosa, que se apeno tanto que su rostro casi compite con el tono de su cabello. Llego al lado de sus amigos, quienes la animaron, en especial Sasuke que le dio un pequeño beso en su frente. La siguiente en pasar fue Kanna.

— Pequeña Kanna, has progresado mucho en este tiempo que has estado en la aldea – dijo Minato – eres un orgullo para quienes te conocen y estoy seguro que seguirás volviéndote más fuerte

— Estaremos ansiosos por ver tu progreso pequeña – el Raikage acaricio su cabeza con cariño – por ahora no recibirás el ascenso, aun debes progresar más en tu camino como ninja

— Gracias Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama – Kanna los miraba con admiración para después mirar a sus amigos – me volveré muy fuerte para proteger a mis amigos

Kanna abrazo a los kages mientras sonreía muy alegre por sus palabras. Todos sus amigos le aplaudieron mientras que Elma, Lucoa y Hermos le animaban y Timaeus y Fafnir le aplaudían con tranquilidad, aunque el último solo aplaudía sin sonreír. El siguiente en pasar fue Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru Nara, has mostrado grandes habilidades y estrategias, dignas de tu clan – dijo Minato con orgullo – aunque demostraste grandes progresos en tu fuerza física, no es nada que unas cuantas misiones rang no te ayuden a fortalecer. Felicidades, recibirás el ascenso a Chunin

— Eso sí que será un fastidio – dijo Shikamaru tomando el chaleco de Chunin – supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al joven estratega mientras sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos por su hijo. Ino y Chouji estaban felices por el reconocimiento que recibió su compañero. Luego de él, subió Shino.

— Shino Aburame, a pesar de que no pudimos ver tu combate, estamos al tanto de tu apoyo en el equipo que enfrento a Gaara – dijo el Raikage – y sabemos por parte de tu sensei, que has progresado mucho

— Sin embargo, aun debes crecer un poco más y desarrollar más tu fuerza física – continuo el Hokage – aunque no recibas el ascenso, debes considerarte un gran Genin de alta categoría

— Agradezco sus palabras honorables Kages – dijo Shino con una reverencia – les prometo volverme más fuerte para ganarme el ascenso

Shino se sentía un poco mal por no recibir el ascenso, pero sabía que podría seguir progresando a pesar de todo. Luego de eso, siguió Sasuke, que vio a su familia y amigos apoyarlo con una sonrisa.

— Sasuke Uchiha, alguien como tu ha probado ser un digno heredero de tu clan sin duda alguna – dijo el Raikage con orgullo – eres alguien a quien quisiera enfrentar en el futuro como digno rival

— Le agradezco sus palabras Raikage – Sasuke le hizo una reverencia para después mirar a Minato

— Mostraste grandes habilidades y progresos pero sobre todo, un gran uso de estrategias dignas de un ninja de elite, o mejor dicho, un Chunin – Minato le entrego un chaleco al joven ninja – felicidades Sasuke, has hacendado a Chunin

— Gracias Lord Hokage – dijo Sasuke poniéndose el chaleco como lo hizo Naruto – prometo llevar con orgullo este titulo

— Estamos seguros que así será – Minato empezó a aplaudir hacia el joven ninja mientras el público secundaba los aplausos

Sasuke se apeno un poco y regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros para ser recibido con mucha emoción y orgullo. Sakura estaba tan emocionada que dejo salir un poco de su antiguo yo de fangirl y abrazo de forma muy empalagosa a Sasuke, quien lo acepto, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo muy notorio. La familia de Sasuke no podía estar más orgulloso del joven heredero, sobretodo Itachi que vio el progreso de su hermano y estimaba que pronto lo superaría. La ultima en pasar fue Karui, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa.

— Karui, a pesar de que no conseguiste participar en los exámenes debido a la invasión, nos enteramos de tu apoyo a los civiles en el estadio y protección que brindaste a uno de los participantes que estaba herido – hablo el Raikage con orgullo a la chica

— Me hubiera gustado demostrar mis habilidades al máximo – dijo la morena con cierta tristeza – pero me siento bien de apoyar a nuestra aldea aliada

— Agradezco tu apoyo a esta aldea y sus ninjas Karui – dijo Minato con una sonrisa

— Aun debes mejorar mucho en tus habilidades para convertirte en Chunin, pero hare algo muy especial para ti – el Raikage tomo una nueva espada de la mesa donde estaban los chalecos Chunin – con esta arma nueva, te integrare al escuadro especial de entrenamiento de Kenjutsu avanzado con Bee al mando y varios Jounnin de elite de Kumo. Espero que aceptes esto con…

— ¡Es un gran honor para mí! – la chica tomo el arma con mucha emoción, pues era uno de los puestos más honorables entre los Genin de Kumo y más por ser la primera de su generación en alcanzar ese título - ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Todo el público y los Kages empezaron a felicitar a la chica. Pero ella noto como en el publico el mayor apoyo lo recibía de Chouji que hasta un cartel había elaborado para ella que decía: " _Karui es la #1 y la más hermosa",_ cosa que apeno y halago a la peli roja que volvió a su lugar.

— Antes de finalizar esta ceremonia – hablo Minato frente a todos los presentes – tengo dos avisos que dar. Primero, anunciamos la alianza con el místico Valle de los Dragones – en ese momento, Timaeus apareció al lado del Hokage sin su capucha – esto se logró gracias al apoyo de Oziel D. Mario y Timaeus-sama que nos brindó el contrato de vinculación

— Con esto, mis camaradas dragones y yo esperamos que el vínculo que se rompió hace años entre los humanos y los dragones vuelva a reconstruirse con la paz y el trabajo mutuo

Al terminar esas palabras, varios dragones bebes y unos pocos dragones del tamaño de las personas empezaron a caminar entre el público para saludar y mezclarse. Los dragones bebes se aferraban a los niños presentes y les pedían jugar con ellos mientras los dragones más grandes se aferraban a las personas que primero las acariciaban con miedo y luego empezaron a tomar confianza.

— Todos recibirán información sobre los dragones que estén en la aldea para comprenderlos mejor y tratarlos con cuidado – hablo el Raikage que recibía a un dragón pequeño en sus hombros

— Ahora el segundo anuncio – hablo Minato que se colocó al lado del Raikage con una sonrisa de complicidad – señorita Yugito Nii, pase aquí por favor

Oziel se sorprendió al escuchar como llamaban a la rubia Kunoichi al igual que todos los presentes. Ella llego al escenario y se colocó al lado del Raikage con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

— Como saben, la Aldea de Konoha y de Kumo ha confirmado su alianza, gracias a los esfuerzos de un joven shinobi, que sin pedir algo a cambio, ofreció todo de sí para que nuestras aldeas vivan en paz – hablo el Raikage con mucho respeto a los presentes

— Todas las diferencias y conflictos que existieron en el pasado han desaparecido para siempre – continuo hablando Minato con tranquilidad – pero, queremos demostrar que nuestra alianza puede ser duradera

— Yo… Yugito Nii – la rubia se acercó al frente del lugar totalmente apenada para mirar al público mientras tomaba – deseo comprometerme como una aliada y ninja de Konoha al igual que con Kumo y para eso… ¡Anuncio mi compromiso con Oziel D. Mario! ¡Nuestro compromiso unificara a las dos aldeas!

Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Kushina empezó a gritar de la emoción como cuando una chica se entera del mejor chisme del mundo. Las siguientes fueron Sakura, Ino y luego Hinata y Karui que no lograron contener la emoción. Timaeus, Hermos y Fafnir se quedaron sorprendidos levantando una ceja con asombro. Lucoa se quedó en shock al escuchar eso para después deprimirse un poco.

— Elma-sempai, ¿Qué significa compromiso? – pregunto Kanna a la dragona a su lado

— Pues veras… - Elma le susurro el significado del compromiso a la pequeña dragona que no pudo más que sonrojarse de la emoción

— ¡Oziel-sama y Yugito-san se van a casar! – Kanna empezó a saltar de la emoción, reprimiendo más a Lucoa

Pero lo que no notaron, es que Oziel estaba muy impresionado por las palabras de la chica. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que gracias a sus poderes, podía sentir las emociones de todos a su alrededor, y las palabras de la chica eran sinceras, lo que significaba…

— Oziel, ¿Quieres decir algo sobre esto? – Minato invito al chico a subir al lugar, mientras sonreía

El caballero subió al escenario mientras su mirada se encontraba ensombrecida. Llego al lado de los Kages y Yugito se puso frente a él un poco nerviosa.

— Oziel, ¿Qué opinas sobre este compromiso? – hablo el Raikage con una sonrisa

— Ozi-kun, sé que no te gusta que te oculten nada – la chica estaba un poco nerviosa por el silencio del chico – pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son…

Sin previo aviso, Oziel tomo a Yugito de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que solo hizo que todas las chicas y mujeres presentes chillaran por el impactante momento que se presentaba frente a ellas. Al terminar el beso, Yugito estaba totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida.

— ¡Escúchenme bien! – hablo Oziel sin separarse de la chica rubia - ¡Yugito Nii es mi prometida y la amo con todo mi ser! ¡Así que ya no estoy disponible para nadie, solo para ella!

Al terminar esas palabras, Oziel volvió a besar a Yugito con la misma intensidad mientras la chica era dominada por el beso de su novio. Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir a la pareja frente a ellos mientras los felicitaban por su nuevo compromiso. Unos minutos después, la ceremonia se dio por concluida mientras en el escenario solo estaban los Kages junto a la recién formada pareja y los dragones que acompañaban a Timaeus. Los Genin estaban debajo del escenario felicitándose y alabándose entre ellos por sus asensos y deseándose suerte para los siguientes exámenes.

— ¿Te gusto la sorpresa muchacho? – hablo el Raikage riéndose un poco del caballero

— La verdad, podía darme una idea de hacer algo como esto – dijo el caballero que sujetaba a su novia de la cintura – pero no creí que lo harían público y que Yugito sería la de la idea

— Bueno, yo no quería separarme de ti Ozi-kun – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ruborizada

— Ahora Yugito se integrara a la plantilla shinobi de Konoha y será una de las embajadoras con la aldea de Kumo – dijo Minato al lado de Kushina que se encontraba muy emocionada – y como un regalo de parte del Raikage y yo, les preparamos un nuevo departamento totalmente amueblado para que se instalen los dos

— Todas mar pertenencias ya están ahí – dijo Yugito con emoción – incluso prepare una habitación para Kanna y todas sus cosas están ahí

— ¿Yo viviré con ustedes? – Kanna estaba emocionada con la idea – viviremos como una…

— Una familia – dijo Oziel cargando a la pequeña dragón

Kanna se aferró al pecho del caballero soltando lágrimas de alegría por imaginarse viviendo como una familia al lado de las personas que la querían mucho. En eso, llego el equipo 7 junto con Hinata y varios de los ninjas jóvenes de la ceremonia y el público.

— ¡Se lo dije Oziel-sensei! – hablo Naruto muy emocionado - ¡Le dije que me convertirá en Chunin, de veras!

— Yo nunca dude de ti Naruto ni de Sasuke – dijo Oziel bajando a Kanna para acercarse a Sakura - ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña Sakura?

— La verdad si me siento un poco triste, pero no pienso rendirme – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa – si Naruto y Sasuke-kun lo lograron, yo también lo lograre

— Te apoyaremos en todo para que te conviertas en Chunin Sakura – dijo Sasuke al lado de la chica mientras la abrazaba

— Yo me siento muy feliz por ti Naruto-kun – Hinata abrazo al chico para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio – felicidades

— Esto tenemos que celebrarlo – dijo Naruto muy emocionado abrazando a la oji perla con cariño – vamos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, Oziel-sensei invita, de veras

— Sí, yo invito… ¡¿Espera que?! – Oziel iba a protestar pero vio como sus estudiantes junto con Kanna ponían cara de cachorrito a forma de súplica – bien, vallan a reservar unas mesas, yo los alcanzo en un rato

Ni tardes ni presuroso, todos empezaron a correr dejando a los adultos con una risita por el desafortunado desenlace del caballero.

— Y dime Oziel – hablo Timaeus al lado del caballero - ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te dije sobre Kanna?

— Después de mucho pensarlo, puede que termine aceptándolo Timaeus – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa – pero primero quiero que Kanna se acostumbre a una vida con Yugito y conmigo y después veremos qué pasa

— Entonces, no tomes mucho tiempo pensándolo muchacho – dijo Timaeus ahora más relajado – ahora, llévame a ese puesto de Ramen para probarlo

— Créame que le gustara Timaeus-sama – dijo Kushina muy alegre al lado de su esposo

Esa noche, a pesar de lo vacía que se quedó la billetera del caballero ninja, todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena de Ramen en Ichiraku para celebrar los asensos de los Genin y sus logros como persona. Después de eso, pasaron 3 días. El Raikage regreso a Kumo junto con sus escoltas, ninjas de Kumo, Bee, Samui, Omoi y Karui. Esta última estaba un poco triste por tener que separarse de su nuevo y cariñoso amigo Chouji, el cual era un todo un caballero con ella, amable, cariñoso y la respetaba, además de compartir muchos gustos en común. Pero el robusto ninja le prometió que le mandaría cartas con los dragones de la aldea y que la visitaría en Kumo, cosa que alegro a la chica, tanto que ya no le importaban las burlas de Omoi, aunque claro, se llevó sus buenos golpes por molestar. Ese día en especial, Naruto se encontraba en una pequeña misión de rango D fuera de la aldea, pero Oziel dirigía la misión, pues Kakashi había pedido unos días libres para descansar, aunque su real objetivo era pasar más tiempo con su novia Ayame. Yugito estaba integrándose a sus nuevas labores como ninja de la hoja y la asignaron como segunda sensei del equipo 8, pero también como respaldo para otros equipos, como el equipo 10 o el equipo Gai. Ese día, la rubia caminaba por la aldea con mucha tranquilidad en compañía de Kanna y Hinata mientras llevaban algunas cosas en bolsas de despensa, pero lo que más resaltaba eran unos rollos de canela de Hinata.

— Entonces, ¿Aun no se van a casar Yugito-sensei? – pregunto Hinata al escuchar la conversación de la rubia

— Así es. Aún es muy pronto y queremos disfrutar de nuestra juventud y fuerza para seguir cumpliendo nuestras labores como ninjas – Yugito se ruborizo mientras miraba al cielo – pero te garantizo que será una boda espectacular

— Las bodas deben ser muy lindas – dijo Kanna que comía unos dangos con tranquilidad al lado de Hinata - ¿Cómo sería una boda entre Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun?

— ¡¿Nuestra bo-boda?! – al escuchar esas palabras, la oji perla empezó a fantasear sobre cómo sería su boda con el rubio ninja – _nosotros… casándonos… el con una apariencia muy varonil y usando un elegante traje… y yo…_

— ¿Hinata-chan, estas bien? – Yugito vio como la pequeña ninja se perdía en su fantasía - ¿En qué piensas?

— ¡Acepto! – la chica volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que su sensei y su amiga la miraban con mucha confusión - ¿su-sucede algo?

— Hinata-chan es una pervertida – dijo Kanna con tranquilidad mientras retomaba su camino

— ¡No, es solo que…! – la pobre chica estaba muy apenada que no podía articular palabra alguna

— Deja que su imaginación vuele Kanna-chan – dijo la rubia con una risita – además, yo también me imagino…

Yugito detuvo sus palabras al sentir una presencia en las cercanías que le pareció muy familiar.

— _Ya está aquí_ – pensó la rubia con seriedad – _me pregunto si Oziel ya se dio cuenta o si ya lo sabía_ …

— ¿Ocurre algo Yugito-sensei? – pregunto Hinata al ver la expresión seria de la chica

— No es nada – Yugito recupero la calma mientras veía a las chicas – será mejor apresurarnos porque le prometí a Oziel preparar la cena del día de hoy

Las chicas siguieron su camino, pero Hinata noto que algo serio pasaba, porque Yugito solo usaba el nombre completo del caballero ninja cuando las cosas eran serias y al mirar como Yugito mantenía su expresión seria, confirmo su teoría. Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la aldea de la hoja, dos siluetas iban entrando, sin preocuparse mucho por la vigilancia de la entrada, cosa que debía ser revisada con más cuidado. Una de ellas era masculina, alta, tenía una especie de objeto cubierto por vendas con forma de espada en su espalda y su piel era azul con una especie de marcas como agallas de pez en sus mejillas; la otra silueta era femenina, un poco más baja que su compañero. Tenía el cabello recortado, con dos mechones muy largos que pasaban en frente de sus hombros de color gris. Ambos usaban una capa negra con grabados de nubes rojas y usaban un sombrero de paja que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

— ¿No te sientes nostálgica? – hablo el sujeto de piel azul con vierta burla – haz vuelto al que alguna vez fue tu hogar

— Odio este lugar – dijo la chica con enojo en sus palabras – lo aborrezco por completo. Hubiera preferido otra misión

— Vamos, no es para tanto – continuo hablando el sujeto con tranquilidad – míralo de este modo, así te puedes dar una idea de cómo se verá cuando lo destruyas por completo en no se… unos años mas

— No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, destruiré este lugar – dijo la chica mirando al monumento Hokage – lo primero que destruiré será ese maldito monumento que usan para vanagloriar a sus irresponsables lideres

— Ya tranquila, de seguro estas en tus días… - el sujeto no continuo sus palabras cuando recibió un pisotón muy fuerte en su pie derecho - ¡Oye, ya contrólate Kaneko, solo fue una broma!

— ¡Que sea la última vez que hablas de eso estúpido cara de sardina! – la chica siguió caminando sin esperar a su compañero – ahora, busquemos al contenedor del biju lo antes posible, que ya quiero irme de este lugar

— No sé tú, pero tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo primero – Kisame se recupero del golpe mientras caminaba a una pequeña tienda de dangos mientras miraba arriaba del techo de una casa con una sonrisa – aunque no podremos disfrutarlo con mucha calma

— Apresurémonos entonces – dijo la chica que camino hacia el puesto de comida

Sobre los techos, estaban Itachi, Shisui e Izumi Uchiha con sus trajes ANBU pero sin sus máscaras, que vigilaban a los encapuchados.

— Por la vestimenta, se ve que son de esa organización llamada Akatsuki – dijo Izumi revisando rápidamente un libro pequeño sobre ninjas renegados

— ¿Qué dice el libro sobre ellos? – pregunto Itachi mientras tosía un poco

— El alto es Kisame Hoshigaki, renegado de la aldea de Kiri – continuo hablando la chica – perteneció a los 7 Espadachines de la Neblina, no hay mucho sobre sus habilidades con la espada, experto en el manejo de Jutsus de Agua

— Eso nos dará cierta desventaja – dijo Shisui que miraba a la otra silueta tratando de ver su rostro sin mucho éxito - ¿Qué hay de la chica?

— Solo hay registro de una chica en el grupo de Akatsuki y no es la que aparece en el libro – Izumi miraba la foto de una chica con el cabello morado, pero de una complexión diferente a la que tenía en frente de ella – debe ser nueva

— El Hokage está en una reunión de consejo, así que será mejor avisarle a un Jounnin cerca del lugar – Itachi detuvo sus palabras al volver a toser mientras sacaba una pastilla de entre sus cosas

— En serio que debes consultar con un médico sobre tu enfermedad – dijo Izumi muy preocupada por el chico

— Ya lo hice, pero no encuentran una cura total – el Uchiha tomo su arma y se levantó para activar su Sharingan – concentrémonos en esto, Izumi, pide refuerzos, Shisui y yo los entretendremos

— Siempre me toca la parte difícil de las misiones – respondió el mencionado con una risita pesada – bien, pero me debes unos dangos

— Tengan cuidado chicos – Izumi se despidió con un beso rápido en la mejilla de Itachi y desapareció

— Ya deberías invitarla a salir, recuerda que Sasuke te está ganando – dijo Shisui con burla – y él es menor que tu

— Sabes que es difícil para mí – Itachi se sonrojo mientras miraba a sus objetivos, mejor concentrémonos en nuestra misión

Unos minutos después, los dos ninjas renegados caminaban por la orilla de un rio con rumbos a los campos de entrenamiento. La chica se detuvo mientras sacaba un pergamino pequeño para abrirlo y activar un sello que abrió el pergamino y del cual se activaron unos sellos color rojo.

— El jutsu de rastreo tardara unos minutos – dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras dirigía la vista al frente – mientras tanto, podemos encargarnos de los mirones

En un parpadeo aparecieron frente a ellos Itachi y Shisui que tenían activados sus respectivos Sharingan.

— Ninjas renegados, digan cuál es su propósito en nuestra aldea – dijo Shisui de forma serena – si se niegan, los neutralizaremos a la fuerza

— Valla, son educados – dijo Kisame mientras los miraba con burla retirando su sombrero de paja – deberías aprender de ellos Kaneko

— Cállate Kisame – dijo la chica que volvió a enfocarse en el pergamino por un instante para volver a mirar a los ninjas frente a ella – ANBU Uchihas, valla que las cosas han cambiado mucho en la aldea en mi ausencia

— Entonces, los rumores eran cierto – de repente, apareció Asuma al lado de Itachi junto con Kurenai y Kakashi – se rumoraba que había una ninja desertora de Konoha en un grupo de mercenarios llamado Akatsuki

— Me sorprende, pues parece que es muy joven para ser una ninja renegada – dijo Kurenai sin bajar la guardia

— Usted debería sentirse orgullosa de mi, Kurenai Yuhi – dijo la chica Akatsuki con tranquilidad – pero tome mi camino y no me arrepiento de eso

— ¿Qué buscan en la aldea? – pregunto Itachi recuperando el hilo principal de su objetivo

— Ya que están muy interesados – Kisame tomo el mango del arma en su espalda a forma de preparación – buscamos al Jinchuriki de esta aldea. Sabemos que es un chico solamente, pero es todo

— Si nos dicen dónde está, les evitaremos una humillación muy grande – continuo Kaneko mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus cosas – sería una pena degradar al gran cuerpo de Shinobis de la Aldea de la Hoja

— _Están buscando a Naruto. Al menos esta con Oziel y no correrá peligro_ – Kakashi coloco su mano sobre su banda para descubrir su ojo izquierdo – Asuma, Kurenai, ese sujeto alto es un espadachín de la neblina como Zabuza y por lo general los de su tipo son fuertes contra Jutsus de Fuego, así que yo me ocupare de él. Ustedes encárguense de neutralizar a la chica

— Yo te apoyare Kakashi…

— ¡Kakashi! – la chica Akatsuki reacciono a las palabras de Asuma con rabia al escuchar el nombre del peli plateado - ¡Al fin te encontré!

En solo un segundo, la chica salió disparada hacia el peli plateado dándole un poderoso puñetazo que lo lanzo lejos, dejando muy sorprendidos a los ninjas de la hoja.

— _Su velocidad… es muy superior a cualquiera que haya visto_ – pensó Itachi con mucha sorpresa – _ni siquiera con mi Sharingan fui capaz de verla_

— ¡Acabare contigo! – la chica volvió a salir disparada hacia donde fue lanzado Kakashi

— ¡Vamos! – Shisui e Itachi salieron hacia donde había marchado la renegada, pero Kisame se interpuso entre Asuma y Kurenai que no lograron moverse a tiempo

— Lo siento, pero cuando Kaneko se enoja de esa forma, nadie puede pararla – Kisame sacó su arma para apuntarla contra Asuma y Kurenai – y no sería muy divertido si no tengo con quien pelear

Lejos, en un claro del bosque, Kakashi se levantaba con mucho pesar por el golpe recibido en su estómago, pero mientras se levantaba, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor del ataque. En eso, vio como la responsable del ataque llegaba al lugar caminando con mucha prisa y enojo.

— Al fin puedo verte de frente Kakashi Hatake – la chica lo mira aun con su sombrero de paja cubriendo su rostro – en serio que te vez patético

— Nunca te eh visto en mi vida, debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona – Kakashi se incorporaba mientras abría su ojos izquierdo

— Nunca nos hemos visto, pero se todo de ti y sobre lo que hiciste – la chica saca un pergamino de entre sus cosas y se prepara para usarlo – descuida, esto será rápido y muy doloroso

En eso, aparecen Itachi y Shisui desde atrás de la chica y usan su **Jutsu Flor de Fénix** para atacar a la ninja renegada y cubrir todo su cuerpo en fuego. Los dos jóvenes ANBU se colocan al lado del ninja copia recuperándose del uso de la técnica, pero se sorprenden al ver como el fuego solo logra quemar el sombrero de paja, pero deja intacta a la chica.

— Tal vez sea inmune a los jutsus de fuego – dijo Shisui con seriedad activando su Mangekyo Sharingan – Itachi ayúdame a distraerla, yo me ocupare de neutralizarla

Itachi se lanza al combate con su pequeña espada, pero Kaneko parece evitar sus movimientos sin levantar la vista. Shisui aparece detrás de ella y rápidamente la toma de los hombros para atraparla con su Kotoamatsukami. Pero en solo unos segundos, Shisui cae al suelo con mucha fuerza mientras su Sharingan se desactiva. Itachi es golpeado en la base del estómago y alejado del lugar.

— Mi cuerpo… no tengo fuerzas… - Shisui intenta levantarse, pero parece que no puede hacerlo - ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

— Yo nada, fue mi Sello Supresor – dijo la chica que revelo como la palma de su mano derecha tenia tinta purpura

Shisui vio en su estómago un sello de supresión que poco a poco brillaba más hasta que sintió que sus energías desaparecían, dejándolo neutralizado, pero no inconsciente. Kakashi e Itachi estaban sorprendidos ante la poderosa técnica que utilizo la mujer.

— Debe ser una experta con los jutsus de sellado – Kakashi miraba la escena con asombro – supo evitar el Genjutsu de Shisui con mucha facilidad

— Esta vez hare uno más poderoso – Itachi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y se preparó para atacar pero Kakashi intenta detenerlo

— Se de tu condición Itachi, te ayudare para que no te expongas demasiado – Kakashi se preparó para atacar usando su **Cuchilla Relámpago** – te daré una abertura a su defensa

Itachi asintió al estar de acuerdo con el plan. Kakashi se lanzó contra la Akatsuki, pero esta desapareció en un instante y apareció detrás de Itachi, dejando a los dos ninjas totalmente sorprendidos.

— Adelante jovencito – dijo la chica con arrogancia – te reto a usar tus Genjutsu conmigo

— Como quieras – Itachi no espero más y activo su técnica mientras sus ojos sangraban – **¡Tsukoyomi!**

Pasaron tres segundos, en los que Kakashi creyó que ya habían ganado, pero antes de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, vio como Itachi retrocedía con sorpresa. En eso, vio algo que no solo lo dejo sorprendido, sino asustado. La chica levanto su rostro donde se apreciaban cuatro marcas purpuras que atravesaban sus mejillas de color rojas. Su cabello era corto en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero tenía dos mechones plateados largos que salían por delante de sus hombros y el resto de su cabello era castaño. Pero lo que más impacto a Kakashi e Itachi, fue que sus ojos eran de una iris gris rasgada, como los de un dragón. En su frente, llevaba una banda de Konoha con un corte horizontal que atravesaba toda la placa.

— Esos son… ojos de dragón – Itachi retrocedió hasta regresar al lado de Kakashi – pero, el único que los tiene es…

— Lo siento, pero gracias a estos ojos, soy inmune a cualquier Genjutsu, incluso uno tan fuerte como el **Tsukoyomi** – dijo Kaneko desabrochando su capa, revelando un conjunto de blusa y falda corta con el mismo símbolo de las nubes rojas mientras en su cintura había muchos pergaminos – además, mi talento como sacerdotisa me ayudo a defenderme de técnicas como las del Clan Uchiha

— Tu… te pareces a… Rin… - al momento en que Kakashi menciono ese nombre, la chica lanzo un kunai al ninja copia con una velocidad y fuerza muy alta, que logro rozar la mejilla del ninja

— No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre Hatake – dijo la chica con enojo mientras sacaba un pergamino – no tienes el derecho de hacerlo. Ahora, terminare con este aburrido juego

La chica abrió el pergamino y realizo un jutsu de liberación muy complejo mientras colocaba un poco de sangre en el sello.

— **Arte de Sellado: Jutsu de Libertad Condicional** – en eso, la chica coloco sus manos en el sello y un gran circulo gris apareció en el suelo cubriendo una gran zona del campo de batalla - ¡Aparece Critias!

Del círculo salió un gran brillo que se convirtió en una nube de humo muy grande. De la nube, salieron dos grandes garras que dejaron impactados a los ninjas mientras un rugido se escuchó en todo el bosque donde se efectuaba la pelea. En otra parte de la aldea, muy alejado de ahí, Kanna se encontraba preparando una sopa mientras estaba parada sobre una silla para alcanzar la olla. Pero en eso, su colita de dragón se agito con mucha velocidad mientras la chica daba un saltito de impresión mientras miraba por la ventana, totalmente asustada.

— Critias-sama – la pequeña dragón bajo de la silla mientras se preparaba para sacar sus alas, pero la mano de Yugito detuvo la acción

— No vallas Kanna-chan, deja que Oziel se encargue de esto – dijo la rubia con seriedad mirando a donde miraba la pequeña dragón – además, sabes que el estará bien

— Tiene razón Yugito-sama – la chica recogió el cucharon que había tirado por la impresión

— ¿Qué ocurre? – Hinata entro desde otra puerta a la cocina con una olla de vegetales lavados y vio a las dos chicas con una mirada seria - ¿Todo está bien?

— Descuida Hinata-chan – dijo Yugito con una risita – es que el estofado está quedando muy delicioso y Kanna se emocionó mucho

La pequeña dragón siguió la corriente de la rubia kunoichi y siguieron preparando la cena, pero Kanna miraba de vez en cuando a donde había sentido la presencia de otro dragón. Regresando al campo de batalla, Itachi y Kakashi vieron con mucha sorpresa y desesperación como un dragón con su cuerpo totalmente gris oscuro aparecía. Lo más sobresaliente de este dragón, es que tenía unas alas muy largas, una cola con tres puntas y dos colmillos muy grandes que sobresalían en su boca. Además, en su frente tenía una especie de orbe cristalino. Cuando el dragón abrió sus ojos, revelando una iris gris rasgada, intento alzar el vuelo, pero su cuerpo se llenó de varios sellos rojos lo cubrían un momento para después caer al suelo como si algo lo atrajera con mucha fuerza. Al mirar a su lado, vio a Kaneko con una sonrisa de miedo lado, a forma de burla.

— ¡MALDITA HUMANA! – el dragón trataba de liberarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a sus movimientos - ¡LIBERAME AHORA MISMO!

— Ella, puede invocar dragones – dijo Itachi con mucha sorpresa – pero creí que Oziel-sensei era el único que tenía ese contrato

— ¿Quién dijo que invoque a este dragón – dijo la chica con burla mientras se colocaba frente al dragón – gracias a mis habilidades como sacerdotisa, capture a este dragón y ahora se ve forzado a servirme eternamente

— EN EL MOMENTO QUE PUEDA LIBERARME DE ESTE ESTUPIDO SELLO, TE APLASTARE – dijo el dragón con furia - ¡ACABARE CON TU VIDA!

— Por ahora, me sirves – la mujer hizo unas señas de manos y toco la frente del dragón con su mano derecha – **Estilo Dragón: Transformación de Dragón – Modo Espejo**

El cuerpo del dragón empezó a brillar y al despejarse el brillo, su cuerpo brillada de tal forma que reflejaba todo a su alrededor. Ahora tenía dos pares de alas en su espalda y podía levantarse con sus dos patas traseras. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Itachi no quiso perder más tiempo y libero de nuevo su Mangekyo Sharingan.

— Ni siquiera un dragón podrá resistir esto – Itachi dio un gran salto y se colocó frente al dragón – **¡Amaterasu!**

Las llamas negras envolvieron por completo al dragón. Pero a los pocos segundos que las llamas envolvían al dragón, estas salieron disparadas hacia Itachi, que usando sus reflejos esquivo algunas mientras que el resto las apagaba con su Sharingan, pero el sobre esfuerzo término pasándole factura. Termino de rodillas en el suelo mientras sus dos ojos sangraban y tosía sangre de forma violenta. Kakashi, intento acercarse a él, pero Kaneko se interpuso en su camino mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que el dragón cayera de rodillas mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Kakashi no lograba hacer más movimientos, estaba totalmente paralizado

— Al fin te dignas en hacer una pregunta inteligente. Pero no me sorprende tu ignorancia, tomando en cuenta tus errores pasados – la chica saco de entre sus ropas una fotografía y se la lanzo al peli plateado – supongo que la recuerdas bien

— Rin… - Kakashi miro la foto de su antiguo equipo, donde estaba Rin, pero miro a la chica a fondo y vio ciertas similitudes - ¿Eres tu Rin?

— Me parezco, pero no. Mi prima era más hermosa que yo – la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con rabia al peli plateado – mi nombre es Kaneko Nohara, soy una prima pequeña de Rin

— Pero… ella nunca…

— Se llama proteger a la familia idiota – dijo la chica con enojo – nuestro clan permaneció oculto en las sombras de esta aldea. Pero como ya lo confirmaste el día de hoy, estoy especializada en los sellos de contención, algo típico en las sacerdotisas. La diferencia con los sellos del legendario clan Uzumaki, es que nos especializamos en espíritus y seres vivos, como este muchachón de aquí

— MALDITA HUMANA – el dragón trataba de levantarse, pero solo miraba con odio a la ninja renegada – NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE

— ¿Y porque haces esto? – Kakashi miraba a los dos ANBU Uchihas derrotados con sorpresa - ¿Por qué atacas a tu aldea?

— Esta dejo de ser mi aldea, desde ese día – dijo la chica arrebatándole la foto al peli plateado para patearlo contra un árbol – tu poderoso Hokage y tú, no pudieron proteger a mí querida prima Rin. Si ella no hubiera muerto, sería una gran ninja de la hoja. Pero ustedes la dejaron morir, como cualquier ninja desechable sin mas

— Estas equivocada – Kakashi se levantó muy adolorido mientras sujetaba su pecho – ella no fue tratada así, fue una heroína para la aldea…

— Esculpir su nombre en una estúpida piedra que sirva como un homenaje a su nombre no es la forma de remediar su muerte – la chica transformo sus ojos para convertirse en los mismos de dragón de antes – ella no merecía morir. Hay había sufrido con la muerte del único chico que la amo, y ahora que lo matara el chico que ella admiraba… no, el Rayo Amarillo, tú y esta aldea traicionaron a mi querida prima y les hare pagar por eso

— Has dejado que la venganza te consuma – Kakashi cubrió su ojo izquierdo y se acercó a la chica mientras extendía su mano derecha – yo aceptare el peso de tu venganza, pero no ataques esta aldea, ni al Hokage, ni mucho menos a Naruto

— Así que, el Jinchuriki es el hijo del Rayo Amarillo – la chica sonrió al descubrir la identidad del Jinchuriki

— ¡No, te equivocas…!

— Mencionar su nombre frente a mí, cuando pudiste mencionar a cualquier otra persona, es prueba clara de su importancia – la chica se alejó un poco para volver a colocarse frente al dragón – descuida, aun no destruiré esta aldea, primero te destruiré a ti, lenta y dolorosamente, para que sufras lo que mi querida prima sufrió

La chica realizo unos sellos de manos, que tiñeron sus manos de un color purpura pálido y luego coloco su mano en la frente del dragón.

— **Estilo Dragón: Transformación de Dragón – Modo Virus** – la chica libero el sello en el dragón que empezó a brillar de nuevo

Esta vez, el brillo desapareció y la apariencia del dragón cambio drásticamente. Su cuerpo se volvió de un purpura totalmente pálido y blanco gris en su pecho. Su cuerpo parecía estar enfermizo y sus alas se volvieron delgadas. Sus colmillos eran igual de visibles, pero ahora soltaban una sustancia verdosa que quemaba el suelo que tocaba.

— Con esto entenderás, lo que yo sufrí con la perdida de Rin – Kaneko dio un gran salto para colocarse sobre la cabeza del dragón - ¡Sufre!

— ¡ **ESTILO DE DRAGON: LIBERACION DE VENENO MORTAL!** \- el poderoso dragón soltó una inmensa nube de gas color verde que cubrió todo el bosque, llegando a cubrir a Kakashi, Itachi y Shisui

Cuando la nube que gas que había cubierto parte del bosque y a los ninjas, se disipo por completo, en el suelo, los tres ninjas empezaban a toser de forma salvaje mientras soltaban grandes cantidades de sangre de sus bocas. Kakashi miro con terror, como los arboles alcanzados por el gas empezaban a secarse con una gran velocidad. En eso, Kaneko se arrodillo en el suelo donde estaba el ninja copia para sujetarlo de su cabello.

— Si sobrevives a esto, solo recuerda una cosa – la chica lo miro con rabia mientras sus ojos se intensificaban con su ira – mientras tu no logres detenerme, todos los que estén cerca de ti morirán

Kakashi no pudo soportar el dolor que le causaba el veneno y se desmayó mientras seguía tosiendo sangre. Kaneko miro a los dos jóvenes Uchiha convaleciendo y solo se encogió de hombros para acercarse al dragón.

— Bien hecho Critias, te conseguiré algo de comer para agradecer tu ayuda – dijo la chica con una risita de burla

— ERES UNA HUMANA DESPRECIABLE, LA UNICA CARNE QUE PODRA COMPLACERME, SERA LA TUYA – el dragón había regresado a su forma original mientras volvía a ser presionado contra el suelo – EN CUANTO ME LIBERE DE ESTE SELLO…

— Ya me has dicho eso muchas veces, ¿Nunca te cansas? – la chica Akatsuki saco un pergamino y coloco unos sellos para después colocarlo frente al dragón – por ahora, regresa al pergamino, te liberare cuando me seas útil nuevamente

— ¡MALDITA HUMANA! – sin poder decir o hacer más, el poderoso dragón fue sellado de nuevo en el pergamino, dejando sola a la chica junto a los tres ninjas que había derrotado

— Veo que te divertiste – en eso, la voz de Kisame se escuchó detrás de la chica

— Y tú también, o más bien, Samehaeda fue quien salió ganando – Kaneko miro como Kisame cargaba a una inconsciente Kurenai mientras levaba a rastras el cuerpo de Asuma - ¿los mataste?

— Iba a hacerlo, pero sentí como más ninjas de la hoja se acercaban al lugar, así que solo robe todo su chakra – Kisame soltó a los dos ninjas que se quejaron al sentir el duro suelo

— Entonces vámonos – la chica chasqueo los dedos y en sus manos apareció el pergamino que uso antes para localizar a Naruto – ya se dónde está el Jinchuriki y descubrí su identidad

Los dos Akatsukis desaparecieron en un parpadeo. En eso, llegaron Gai, junto con Izumi, Anko, Yugao y unos cuantos ANBUS a gran velocidad. La chica Uchiha se asustó mucho al ver a su amado Itachi en el suelo al lado de Shisui, mientras Gai y Anko levantaban a Kakashi que seguía tosiendo sangre.

— ¿Cómo terminaron así? – pregunto Izumi muy asustada

— No… hay tiempo… - Kakashi intentaba hablar pero el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no lo dejaba articular palabra alguna – van por…

Gai se acercó al peli plata para que le dijera todo sin esfuerzo y en eso se levantó con seriedad mientras miraba a los ANBU que estaban presentes.

— Avisen de inmediato al Hokage – dijo Gai mientras miraba a todos lados – esto es de suma importancia…

 **Un grupo de ninjas renegados van detrás de Naruto, y uno de ellos controla un dragón…**

 **Continuara…**


	14. Entre la espada y la pared

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 13: "Entre la espada y la pared: El misterio de Kaneko Nohara"**

Un poco lejos de la aldea de la hoja, el equipo 7 liderado por Oziel se encontraba en una sencilla misión de rango "D": Ayudar en las reparaciones de una granja. Los dueños del lugar habían salido para comprar algunas cosas después del almuerzo, dejando a los ninjas a cargo de las labores. Cada uno estaba en sus distintas labores: Naruto estaba pintando el establo con pintura roja, pero ya contaba con algunas manchas en su cara y cabello; Sasuke martillaba el techo de madera, aunque ya tenia uno que otro dedo vendado por leves accidentes ocurridos; Sakura se encontraba alimentando a los animales de corral mientras usaba un sombrero de paja para cubrirse del sol; y Oziel cargaba unas tablas con ayuda de un clon para reparar una cerca en la entrada de la granja.

— Esto es el colmo – dijo Naruto un poco molesto – yo quería realizar misiones mas desafiantes, como de Rango B o incluso C

— Apenas fueron registrados como Chunin, deben esperar un tiempo para que se examinen a fondo sus capacidades y elegir las misiones que sean adecuadas para ustedes – dijo Oziel cargando mas tablas – además, son trabajos sencillos para que se relajen

— La verdad si me gustaría una misión más desafiante – dijo Sasuke mientras martillaba en el techo – pero lo que más me molesta es que Kakashi-sensei logro evitar esta misión

— Bueno, ya no las pagara – Sakura retiro el sombrero en su cabeza y sacudió un poco su cabello – aunque, este tipo de misiones si que te relajan un poco del estrés

— Sí, claro – Sasuke no pudo evitar ver como la chica peli rosa se movía con delicadeza quedándose un poco embobado – _sí que se ve bonita_

— Sasuke, no te distraigas – dijo Oziel al lado de Naruto con una risita de burla

— No te vaya a pasar algo malo teme – dijo el rubio siguiendo la broma

— Para tu información dobe, yo estoy concentrado en mis… - sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se martillo un dedo de nuevo - ¡Auch!

— ¿Qué decías teme? – Naruto empezó a reír sin parar, pero no se dio cuenta que se recargo en la pared que acababa de pintar, llenándose de pintura la espalda y parte de su cabello - ¡Rayos! Y tenia una cita con Hinata hoy en la noche

— Eso chiquillos, es el karma – Oziel y Sakura se reían por lo ocurrido a los chicos, hasta que Oziel siente dos presencias cerca y se pone serio un momento

— ¿Ocurre algo Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Sakura al ver la expresión de su sensei

— No es nada pequeña Sakura, es solo que ya me dio hambre – dijo Oziel riendo un poco para recuperar la compostura – ustedes vallan por el almuerzo y luego continúan con sus actividades

— ¿Usted que hará Oziel-sensei? – Naruto se limpiaba su chaleco mientras Sasuke trataba de sanar su dedo lastimado

— Iré a dejar las tablas y los alcanzo – Oziel camino junto al clon que había creado con las tablas, cuando llegaron a la cerca, el clon soltó las tablas mientras el original creaba otro clon – clon #1, ve y prepara el lugar de reunión, clon #2, lleva a Kushina-san al lugar y avísale al Hokage que se prepare, evita que alguien te detecte

— Entendido – los clones desaparecieron con el **Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador** , dejando al original solo – llego la hora del show

Oziel levanto las tablas y empezó a trabajar en la cerca mientras se mantenía alerta. Unos minutos después, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura almorzaban unos bocadillos sencillos mientras descansaban en una banca cerca de la granja. En eso, dos sujetos aparecen delante de ellos usando unas capas negras con estampados de nubes rojas. El más grande tomo el mango de lo que parecía una espada cubierta de vendas y la otra era una mujer con dos mechones grises que sobresalían de sus hombros y en su rostro había cuatro líneas rojas sobre sus mejillas. Los ninjas no conocían la identidad de ninguno de los extraños y siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

— Hola, ¿Podemos ayudarles con algo – pregunto Sakura mientras comía con tranquilidad

— Buscamos a Naruto Namikaze – dijo Kisame con burla

— Te equivocaste, es Uzumaki – dijo el rubio ninja levantando su mano con tranquilidad – Naruto Uzumaki

— Llevas el apellido de tu madre – dijo la chica de capa con enojo – creo que es una táctica de protección

— ¿Para qué necesitan a Naruto? – pregunto Sasuke comiendo un bocadillo con tomates – si es por una de sus bromas, hablen con nuestro sensei o su madre para que lo castiguen

— No he hecho ninguna broma en estos días – Naruto se comió un bocadillo con tranquilidad mientras hacía memoria – además, ellos no parecen de la aldea

— No hemos venido a reclamarte algo – dijo Kaneko con seriedad – necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Tienes algo que necesitamos y solo así podremos… ¡Dejen de comer y tómense esto con seriedad! – la chica se enojó ante la calma de los jóvenes ninjas delante de ella

— Nuestro sensei dijo que siempre debemos mantener la calma para analizar la situación con tranquilidad – dijo Sakura limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

— Aun así, no iré con ustedes – dijo Naruto terminando su almuerzo – tengo una cita con Hinata y no puedo faltar a ella

— Estos chicos sí que son divertidos – dijo Kisame con una carcajada – en serio que son un trio cómico muy bueno

— … al diablo con esto – Kaneko saco su pergamino más poderoso y libero a su prisionero - ¡Tráeme al chico rubio Critias!

Los tres ninjas reaccionaron de golpe al ver al inmenso dragón que apareció en una nube de humo y corrieron al bosque para preparar una estrategia.

— Creí que el único con contrato con los dragones era Oziel-sensei – dijo Naruto un poco nervioso mientras esquivaba los golpes del Dragón en el bosque

— Eso no importa mucho en estos momentos – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada y deteniendo algunos ataques del dragón con cierta dificultad – debemos tratar de neutralizarlo

— Veamos si tienen la fuerza para hacerlo – Kisame apareció delante de Sasuke para golpearlo con su arma, pero esta se detuvo en el aire - ¡¿Pero qué?!

— Justo a tiempo – Sakura había activado su **Room** y detuvo el ataque de Kisame mientras miraba su banda – él es de la aldea de la Neblina, igual que Zabuza, tal vez sea otro de los 7 Espadachines de la Neblina

— Pues esa espada no me intimida, de veras – Naruto se acercó y pateo el arma de Kisame para tirarla al suelo y tratar de levantarla – ni siquiera se ve peligrosa, no se ve filo para cortar

De repente del mango de la espada salieron unas espinas que lastimaron a Naruto y las vendas se rompieron, revelando un cuerpo lleno de espinas y una gran boca llena de dientes puntiagudos en la punta del arma.

— Mi arma no corta, desgarra – dijo Kisame levantando su mano para que la espada regresara a el – y nadie más que yo puede usarla

— No pienso perder el tiempo con esto – Kaneko se colocó delante del Dragón viendo a los chicos – lastima por tus amigos, peor deben sufrir

Kaneko levanto su mano que se volvió purpura y se acercó al orbe en la frente de Critias. Pero se alejó con rapidez al ver como unos disparos de aire se acercaban a ella. Todos miraron como desde un árbol, estaba Oziel acompañado de un clon.

— Pero miren quien está aquí, el pobre guardián de los dragones – Kaneko se acercó a Critias con calma mientras levantaba un pergamino – ¿Sigues molesto por lo que hice?

— Libera a Critias ahora mismo ladrona – Oziel bajo al suelo mientras sacaba su espada y el clon realizaba unas posiciones de manos – lo que hiciste no tiene perdón

— He sido una chica muy mala, pero lo siento. Necesito a este dragón para mi venganza y nadie me lo va a quitar

— El sí, **Jutsu de Invocación**

Una gran nube de humo apareció en el lugar y de este apareció Timaeus en su forma dragón que miraba a todos los presentes hasta ver al otro dragón en el lugar.

— ¡TIMAEUS, AYUDAME! – Critias intento moverse, pero estaba siendo presionado contra el suelo

— DESCUIDA CRITIAS, TE AYUDAREMOS – el dragón de escamas aqua miro a Kaneko con enojo – TU ERES LA HUMANA QUE PROFANO NUESTRO HOGAR Y SECUESTRO A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS

— Pues, con suerte puede que obtenga otro dragón en estos momentos – Kaneko saco un pergamino rojo de entre sus cosas y empezó a correr hacia Timaeus - ¡También serás mío!

— No lo creo – Oziel salió corriendo hacia la chica mientras creaba otro clon – tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes

Los clones tomaron a los dragones y desaparecieron en un destello mientras el original tomaba a Kaneko y desaparecía en otro destello, dejando a Kisame con los tres jóvenes ninjas y el otro clon de Oziel que se había quedado en el lugar.

— Que insolente es Kaneko, me dejo solo aunque no me voy a aburrir aquí – Kisame miro al clon del caballero con risa – veamos que tanto chakra puede tomar de ti

— Chiquillos, los refuerzos ya vienen en camino, debemos tratar de distraer a este tipo mientras mi otro yo lucha contra la otra ninja – hablo el clon de Oziel quitándose la capa pesada de entrenamiento – primero ataquemos a distancia

— ¡Entendido! – los tres ninjas empezaron a rodear a Kisame, el cual se mostraba muy confiado

Mientras la batalla se preparaba para iniciar en el bosque, en una zona más despajada y muy lejos de la granja, aparecieron en un destello los dos dragones que se miraban con enojo y después aparecieron Oziel y Kaneko que se separaron bruscamente para mirarse con enojo. La chica miro el lugar donde estaban con detalle tratando de orientarse un poco. Miro al caballero frente a ella con seriedad esperando a ver que decía.

— En serio que no lo puedo creer – hablo Oziel que camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al lado de Timaeus y Critias que se agachaban con tranquilidad – "He sido una chica mala" ¿En serio dijiste eso? ¿No pudiste decir otra cosa Kaneko? – Oziel empezó a reírse mientras los dragones se relajaban

— Perdón, es lo único que se me ocurrió – la chica empezó a reírse mientras se acercaba a Critias y acariciaba su cabeza – sabes que aun trabajo en la improvisación, ¿Estas bien Critias?

— DESCUIDA NIÑA, ESTOY BIEN – el dragón acepto las caricias de la chica con tranquilidad mientras miraba a los dos sujetos presentes mientras desprendía un brillo plateado que envolvía su cuerpo – HA PASADO TIEMPO OZIEL, TIMAEUS

— VEO QUE TE VA BIEN CON LA CHICA NOHARA – hablo Timaeus brillando un poco para tomar su forma humana – ¿FUE DIFICIL COMO HABIAS DICHO?

Critias también tomo forma humana, terminando en la forma de un hombre de igual complexión que Timaeus, pero su armadura era azul oscura y usaba un casco azul que revelaba un mechón rubio con unos ojos de iris purpura, en su cinturón solo tenía una espada igual que Timaeus y sus dientes eran filosos.

— Sabes que es difícil para mí fingir que odio a Kaneko, sobre todo porque es mi protectora – dijo Critias al lado de la chica

— Somos amigos Critias y créeme que también me duele tratarte así de mal – hablo la chica que se quitaba su capa y movía sus brazos para estirarlos – así que, ese es Naruto. Es la viva imagen de Minato-sensei

— ¿En serio lo crees Kaneko? – la voz de Minato se escuchó detrás de los ninjas

De entre unos árboles aparecieron Minato y Kushina en compañía de otro clon de Oziel el cual se mostraba un poco cansado.

Veinte minutos, en la granja donde se desarrollaba la pelea entre el equipo 7 contra Kisame, el Akatsuki había logrado robar una gran cantidad del chakra de los ninjas y de Oziel, aunque había resistido mucho tiempo a pesar de ser un clon.

— Estos niños y su sensei sí que son fuertes, es una lástima que tu aun estés agotado por la pasada invasión que enfrentaron antes – Kisame tomo su espada para volver a atacar – esta vez sí me llevare al Jinchuriki

— Solo inténtalo cara de pez – el clon se preparó para pelear pero en eso cayo de rodillas y desapareció en una nube de humo

— El clon llego a su límite – dijo Sasuke con seriedad – debemos resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos

— No creo que resistan más tiempo – Kisame se lanzó al ataque, pero frente a los ninjas apareció Kaneko con un pergamino en sus manos que soltó para que se quemara solo – valla, te tardaste y veo que lo lograste

— No idiota, ese ninja es fuerte, pero logre neutralizarlo – dijo Kaneko guardando sus cosas y poniéndose una capa para cubrir unos raspones en su cuerpo – debemos irnos, el Rayo Amarillo viene para acá

— Creí que querías acabar con el de una buena vez – Kisame coloco su arma en su espalda mientras reía un poco

— Ese ninja de antes debilito a mi dragón y ya no me queda mucho chakra para usar otros jutsus. Por suerte use uno de mis sellos para robar su Jutsu de tele transporte y regrese, pero no será por mucho

— Bueno, entonces vámonos – Kisame se preparaba para irse, pero los ninjas se interpusieron en su camino

— No se irán fácilmente de aquí – dijo Naruto con enojo

— Naruto, cuando veas a tu padre, dile de mi parte, que pagara por no haber protegido a mi querida prima Rin Nohara

Al escuchar ese nombre, Naruto recordó a la antigua estudiante de su padre había entrenado en su juventud y que le había comentado. Sin dar más tiempo para reaccionar, los dos Akatsukis desaparecieron en un parpadeo y unos segundos después llegaron el Hokage muy agitado y detrás de él algunos ANBU. Luego apareció Oziel el cual se veía muy agitado y con su capa un poco rasgada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Sakura muy preocupada al ver a su sensei tan herido

— Si te digo que sí, estaría mintiendo – el caballero miro al Hokage con seriedad – perdóneme Hokage, pero era ella y se me escapo

— Descuida Oziel – Minato se acercó a los jóvenes ninjas con su sensei – pero tenemos problemas más grandes

Una hora después, todos habían regresado a la aldea y se encontraban en el hospital de Konoha. Fueron guiados a una sala de emergencias y al entrar al gran lugar, vieron con sorpresa que había 5 camas ocupadas. En dos de ellas estaban Kurenai y Asuma con sus respectivos alumnos a su lado para apoyarlos y en las tres camas de enfrenten, detrás de unas cortinas aislantes estaban Kakashi, Shisui e Itachi. Al lado de Itachi estaban Fugaku, Mikoto e Izumi mientras que con Kakashi estaba Gai y Ayame la cual lloraba por los nervios.

— ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se acercó al rubio con preocupación – supe que unos ninjas renegados habían tratado de capturarte, ¿Estas bien?

— Estoy bien Hinata, pero, ¿Qué paso aquí? – Naruto se acercó a donde estaba Kakashi el cual tenía su piel con varias líneas purpuras recorriendo su cuerpo

— ¡Itachi! – Sasuke intento acercarse a su hermano, pero fue detenido por Mikoto - ¡¿Qué le paso?!

— Fue infectado por una toxina muy extraña – la madre Uchiha estaba muy preocupada mientras abrazaba a su hijo – tu hermano está muy delicado

— No podemos permitir que se acerquen a ellos, podrías infectarte – hablo Fugaku con preocupación

— Tranquilos, la toxina no se contagia por el contacto físico – hablo Oziel mirando la escena mientras Kanna y Yugito que estaban presentes se acercaron al caballero – pero aun así, están muy graves

— Ellos dicen que los ataco una chica que controlaba un dragón – hablo Fugaku con enojo mientras sujetaba a Oziel de su camisa - ¡¿Qué significa eso?! Creí que tú eras el único con un contrato de dragones

— ¡Suéltelo, esto no es su culpa! – Yugito se interpuso entre los dos, pero Oziel no decía nada

— Suficiente Fugaku – hablo Minato con autoridad – yo te explicare todo desde el principio para que entiendas la situación. Veras, la causante de todo esto es una chica llamada Kaneko Nohara

Al escuchar ese nombre, varios de los Jounnin se estremecieron con ese nombre, pero los más jóvenes desconocían ese nombre. Kanna solo apretó sus manos contra su vestido con enojo y dolor.

— Ella era prima menor de Rin Nohara, mi antigua alumna – continuo hablando Minato – un año después de que se enteró de la muerte de Rin, se enfureció conmigo y con Kakashi y juro venganza por no proteger a su única pariente viva. En ese tiempo, era una niña pequeña que solo había visto una sola vez, no le di mucha importancia, creyendo que el tiempo cerraría la herida en su corazón, pero cometí un error

— Ella es la última sobreviviente del antiguo Clan Nohara – continuo hablando Kushina – este pequeño clan tenía la especialidad de manejar sellos de supresión, control y manifestación de espíritus, fantasmas o entidades de mucho poder, como los dragones

— Después de su partida de la aldea, supe que había robado todo pergamino de su clan y entre ellos había algunos sobre manifestación de sellos de control muy peligrosos y seis años después, Oziel me contacto con noticias graves de su entrenamiento – Minato miro a Oziel que estaba en silencio mirando a Kakashi aun inconsciente

— Un sujeto no identificado entro en el Valle de los Dragones usando un sello de tele transporte y robo algunos pergaminos secretos – hablo Oziel con rabia – pero lo más alarmante fue después. Llegue a encararla, pero utilizo un sello de captura muy poderoso y atrapo a un dragón que se supone estaba a mi cuidado y cuando cumplió con su cometido, escapo. Lo último que supe, es que se hizo llamar, "La Cazadora de Dragones"

— Ese dragón que ataco a Itachi y los demás, ¿Era ese dragón? – pregunto Izumi comprendiendo un poco sobre la situación

— Así es. Verán, dentro del Valle de los Dragones, hay rangos y títulos, el más alto es el llamado "Dragones Legendarios" al cual pertenecen Timaeus y Hermos. El tercer dragón dentro de ese grupo es el que controla esa chica. Lo llaman, "El Colmillo de Critias"

Naruto y Hinata miraron a Kanna que solo mantenía la mirada ensombrecida al escuchar sobre ese dragón, dejándolos preocupados.

— Oziel-sensei, ¿Qué tan poderoso es ese dragón llamado Critias? – pregunto Sasuke con preocupación

— Critias posee la habilidad de cambiar su cuerpo dependiendo de la energía que absorba o el poder que le otorguen – hablo Oziel acercándose a Itachi retirando las cortinas medicas – este efecto en específico es uno de los más peligrosos. Se llama "Virus Mortal de la Muerte" pero ellos aún tienen salvación

— Pero, nosotros vimos que el bosque donde estaban luchando murió en un instante – hablo Gai que había ayudado al rescate de los ninjas y ANBU – no quedo nada vivo

— El virus es menos efectivo en humanos y animales – continuo hablando Oziel – se utiliza para neutralizar enemigos en grandes zonas. Pero, causara una muerte lenta y dolorosa en sus victimas

— Ella dijo… que sufriría mucho… - Kakashi apenas pudo hablar mientras se retorcía del dolor

— ¿No puede curarlos Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación – usted siempre nos ayuda a reestablecer nuestras energías en los entrenamientos y misiones

— Mis habilidades solo se limitan a heridas físicas, no enfermedades – Oziel coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi y aplico un poco de su energía para seguir con Shisui – lo único que puedo hacer es retrasar los efectos de la enfermedad, pero no será por mucho tiempo – en eso, se detuvo en Itachi para verlo con preocupación – pero en Itachi no será tan fácil

— Ese virus acelero los efectos de su enfermedad – dijo Mikoto con muchos nervios – no quiero que él…

— No le pasara nada querida – Fugaku puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa para brindarle apoyo – Oziel, ¿Hay alguna cura para ese veneno?

— No es un virus indestructible, pero yo no tengo dotes médicos. Lo único que puedo aportar seria información, pero necesitamos la ayuda de alguien experto en esa área

— Más bien, experta – en eso, apareció Jiraiya sentado sobre la ventana de la habitación – vine como me pediste Minato

— Gracias Jiraiya-sensei, ya es hora de buscar a Lady Tsunade – hablo Minato con seriedad

— ¿El Sabio Pervertido traerá a la Vieja Tsunade? – Naruto dijo de forma inocente al escuchar la idea de su padre

— _Pff, olvide sus sobre nombres_ – Oziel contuvo una risita al igual que Yugito – será mejor discutirlo en otra parte

Unas horas después, el equipo 7, acompañados de Yugito, Kanna y Hinata estaban en la oficina del Hokage para discutir lo que sucedería en la misión de búsqueda.

— Jiraiya y Oziel irán en la búsqueda de Lady Tsunade que se encuentra en las cercanías de la Aldea de Takigakure – hablo Minato entregándole un pergamino a Jiraiya y luego otro a Oziel – cuando encuentren a Tsunade, Oziel ira a Takigakure para otra misión la cual ya le asigne. Además Oziel, solicitaste el apoyo de Yugito-san para esta misión

— La necesito para mi misión extra, pero también necesitare a Naruto – dijo el caballero mirando al ninja rubio – esta misión requiere de sus servicios. Además, si esa pareja de Akatsuki sigue en las cercanías, no es seguro dejarte en la aldea, ahora que varios Jounnin fueron heridos

— Además, si aparece en la aldea y usa de nuevo el poder de ese dragón, sería peligroso – continuo Kushina – entonces, llevaras a Sakura y Sasuke para la misión, ¿verdad?

— Con todo respeto Kushina-san – hablo Sasuke agachando la cabeza – yo quiero quedarme al lado de mi hermano para ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Siento que debo quedarme aquí

— Yo pienso igual – Oziel sonrió a su alumno, al ver que ahora era más comprensivo y cariñoso con quienes lo rodeaban – además, llevar un equipo muy grande sería peligroso. Sakura, tú también debes quedarte para apoyar a Sasuke

— Como diga Oziel-sensei – dijo la peli rosa acercándose a su compañero

— Buscar a Tsunade puede ser un poco difícil, en especial porque tratara de evitarnos – continuo hablando Jiraiya – ella sabe que vamos a buscarla

— ¿Por qué se oculta? – pregunto Hinata - ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

— No, lo que pasa es que se fue de vacaciones y desde hace un año que las extendió demasiado – dijo Minato sacando varios papeles de un archivero al lado de su escritorio con enojo – lo único que recibo son recibos de sus gastos y daños que causa por sus "accidentes"…

— Destruye los bares y casinos donde pierde dinero – termino Kushina la frase con enojo – a veces me pregunto si ella en verdad está interesada en la aldea

— Descuide, yo me encargare de convencerla – Oziel tomo una foto del archivo de Tsunade – pero, necesitamos ayuda para encontrarla, mi modo sabio es inefectivo ya que sabe cómo ocultarse con el

— ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Yugito con una risita – Hinata es la clave

— ¡¿Yo?!

— Claro, con tu Byakugan podremos localizar mejor a Lady Tsunade – Yugito tomo las manos de la chica con muchos ánimos – necesitamos tu ayuda

— Bu-bueno, si puedo ayudar a Naruto-kun en esta misión, lo hare

— ¿Yo puedo ir también Oziel-sama? – Kanna se acercó al caballero con una mirada suplicante – Quiero ayudar

— Me gustaría que fueras Kanna-chan, pero no puedo arriesgarte a que te expongas al peligro de esa cazadora de Kaneko – Oziel acaricio su cabeza con ternura – mejor quédate con Karin-chan y te prometo que al volver te llevare de paseo a tu lugar favorito

— ¿Pueden ir Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan y todos mis amigos? – la pequeña dragón se emocionó al escuchar la idea de su protector

— No veo porque no

— ¡Wow! ¡Ya quiero ir!

— Bueno, será mejor que se preparen para irse – Minato se levantó para dar la orden de salida de los jóvenes ninjas, quedando solamente Kushina, Jiraiya, Yugito y Oziel – Jiraiya-sensei, sería bueno aprovechar este pequeño viaje para que Naruto desarrolle más su dominio del Rasengan

— De hecho, la pequeña Hyuga tiene muchas habilidades para aprenderlo, pero su clan es muy estricto con el tema de mantener solo la enseñanza de su estilo único

— Descuide Jiraiya-san, Hinata ya conoce varios jutsus elementales que Yugito y yo le hemos enseñado – Oziel sorprendió con sus palabras al Sanín Sapo – además, Hiashi-sama acepto mi idea sin ningún problema

— Entonces, me gustaría que esa chica aprenda el Rasengan, así podrá ayudar más a Naruto en el futuro – Jiraiya se alejó para salir de la habitación – entonces, nos vemos en la mañana para irnos

— Hasta mañana – Oziel se despidió y cuando se aseguró que ya no había nadie más presente activo un sello de silencio y saco el pergamino extra que le dio Minato – solo espero que mi temor no se haga presente en esta misión

— ¿Te refieres a Orochimaru? – Kushina comprendió la preocupación del caballero – pero, tus poderes ya regresaron ¿verdad?

— Mis poderes pueden regresar rápidamente, tengo un método. Pero alguien como Orochimaru puede ser peligroso cuando se encuentra desesperado

— Entonces, debemos ser rápidos en nuestra primera misión – dijo Yugito levantando el ánimo de su novio – pero me interesa más la segunda misión. Esta chica de Takigakure sí que necesita ayuda urgentemente

— Lo bueno es que el líder de la aldea me contacto durante el mes de entrenamiento antes de la invasión – continuo Minato – pero la chica es un poco tímida

— La energía de Naruto y la gentileza de Hinata también serán efectivas en esta misión…

— No olvides tu cariño y amabilidad amor – Oziel hizo que la rubia Jinchuriki se ruborizara mucho

— ¡No digas eso que me avergüenzas! – Yugito cubrió su rostro ruborizado mientras se aferraba al pecho del caballero

— Será mejor que vallan a descansar – dijo Kushina con una risita codeando al caballero – ya es hora de que pases tiempo con tu querida prometida

— Si, gracias – Oziel se puso nervioso ante las palabras de la peli roja mientras salía de la habitación – nos veremos mañana para irnos

Minato y Kushina vieron como la pareja salía con tranquilidad. En las calles, Yugito iba aferrada al brazo de su prometido mientras disfrutaban del atardecer en la aldea.

— ¿En serio llevaras a Kanna-chan y a los chicos a su lugar favorito?

— No sería mala idea descansar después de esta misión – Oziel tomo con su mano la de Yugito mientras entrelazaba sus dedos – además, ya planeaba llevar a los chicos junto con nuestros amigos Jounnin

— Bueno, sería bueno descansar después de todo esto. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Aun te noto un poco cansado

— Si tú me brindas tu cariño, me siento mejor – Oziel beso la mejilla de la Jinchuriki rubia mientras la aferraba más a su lado – descuida, para mañana estaré mejor

La tarde paso volando donde la pareja volvió a su departamento mientras Kanna llego después en compañía de Karin que pidió quedarse con la pequeña dragón para tener una pequeña pijamada. A la mañana siguiente, Oziel, Yugito y Jiraiya esperaban a Naruto y Hinata, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar.

— Ya estamos listos Oziel-sensei – dijo Naruto mientras se ajustaba su banda ninja y chaleco Chunin – perdonen la tardanza, me quede dormido hasta que mi mama me despertó…

— _MAS BIEN, CORRISTE DEL MIEDO QUE NI TIEMPO TUVISTE DE DESAYUNAR_ – la voz de Kurama resonó en la cabeza del rubio que solo sintió un escalofrió al recordar como su madre destruyo la puerta de su habitación con mucha rabia

— _¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Kurama!_ – grito Naruto mentalmente hacia su compañero – y en el camino me encontré a Hinata-chan

— Bueno, ya están aquí, así que debemos movernos – dijo Jiraiya dándole una foto de Tsunade a Hinata – toma pequeña, tu nos ayudaras a buscar a Tsunade

— Claro Jiraiya-san – la oji perla tomo la foto y la guardo entre sus ropas – apoyare en todo a Naruto-kun en esta misión

— Qué raro que no dijeras a todos, solo mencionaste en específico a Naruto-kun – las palabras de Yugito hicieron ruborizar a la joven pareja

— Será mejor irnos ya – Oziel ajustaba su capa para empezar su camino – debemos regresar en menos de una semana para curar a todos lo más pronto posible

— ¡Adelante, traeremos a la Vieja Tsunade, de veras! – grito Naruto que empezó a correr hacia el bosque seguido de Hinata

— Este chico aún debe serenarse – dijo Jiraiya con pesar mirando a Oziel – has hecho un buen trabajo con él, pero le falta aún mas

— Poco a poco van progresando, pero aun es un poco distraído – Oziel sonreía mientras miraba como Naruto regresaba a donde estaban ellos – solo dele una oportunidad

— Ero-senin, ¿Cuál es el camino que debemos tomar?

La pregunta tonta del rubio solo hizo que los tres adultos se golpearan la frente con decepción por lo distraído que era Naruto, mientras Oziel solo mantenía una sola cosa en su mente: _Esta será una misión muy larga._ Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en lo más profundo de una caverna, unas pequeñas luces iluminaban la fría y tenebrosa habitación que parecía un laboratorio. En el suelo se veían algunos cuerpos muertos, a los cuales les faltaba el brazo izquierdo. Sobre una mesa de cirugía, estaba sentado Orochimaru el cual solo usaba su pantalón ninja y sin ninguna camisa. Miraba el muñón en su brazo izquierdo y como este estaba totalmente oscuro.

— Es inútil Lord Orochimaru – dijo Kabuto que alejaba un brazo izquierdo perfectamente preservado de la mesa de cirugía – es el brazo #13 y no tenemos resultados positivos. Definitivamente su cuerpo rechaza todos los implantes y prótesis. Ni siquiera su Jutsu de **Muda de Piel** puede darle otro brazo

— Esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido – Orochimaru apretaba su mano derecha que empezó a sangrar mientras sus dientes rechinaban con la presión que ejercía en ellos – se supone que soy uno de los Legendarios Sanín, uno de los cuales ha evitado la muerte más de una vez. Y ahora, un simple y patético ninja me deja en este deplorable estado. Lo peor de todo, es que me arrebato el jutsu que tanto tiempo me tomo perfeccionar

— La condición que padece no puede ser curada por nosotros, necesitamos a alguien más experimentado – continuo Kabuto mientras acercaba un expediente a su amo – nuestros espías han localizado a Tsunade Senju en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la aldea de Takigakure. Podemos interceptarla ahí y convencerla de que lo cure

— Entonces prepárate – Orochimaru se vistió con dificultad por la falta de su brazo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación – iremos por Tsunade…

 **Y cuando me cure, destruiré Konoha por completo y a todos sus habitantes. Y el primero será Oziel D. Mario…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: La primera Pijamada de Kanna parte 1**

Unos días después de la invasión, las cosas volvían a la normalidad en la aldea de Konoha. Era mediodía y en el pequeño departamento que compartía Oziel con Yugito y Kanna, el caballero se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos mientras Yugito llenaba unos formularios para su traslado oficial a la Aldea de la Hoja. La pareja compartía unos panecillos que habían comprado cuando de repente llega volando Kanna para entrar por la ventana.

— ¡Oziel-sama! – Kanna derribo al caballero para sentarse sobre el

— ¿Qué sucede… Kanna-chan? – pregunto el caballero adolorido por el saludo de Kanna

— Hinata-chan me invito a pasar la noche en su casa, pero después Sakura-chan y Karin-chan sugirieron tener una pijamada – contaba la pequeña dragón con mucha euforia - ¿Puedo ir? ¿Por favor?

— Claro Kanna-chan, no te preocupes – Oziel se levantó del suelo para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña – eso será algo bueno para ti

— Pero Oziel-sama, yo no sé qué son las pijamadas – Kanna solo hizo que el caballero se palmeara la frente con su mano – y no quiero arruinarlo con mis amigas

— No tienes que ponerte nerviosa Kanna-chan – dijo Yugito sentándose en el suelo para ver a la pequeña – una pijamada es solo una reunión de chicas donde puede pasar de todo

— ¿De todo? – Kanna no sabía que pensar sobre la reunión

— Por ejemplo, hay banquetes muy ricos – Yugito se imaginaba bocadillos en pequeños platos

— Banquetes – Kanna se imaginó una enorme mesa llena de mucha comida

— Pequeñas guerritas durante la noche – Yugito pensó en las clásicas peleas de almohada

— Guerritas – Kanna se imaginó una pequeña pelea estilo ninja entre todas las chicas

— Y todas hablan de cosas que les gusta hacer – Yugito se imaginó que hablarían de los chicos que les gustan

— Cosas que nos gusten – Kanna pensó en caminar dentro de la aldea en su forma dragón asustando un poco a todos

— Pero lo más importante, es que vas a divertirte con tus queridas amigas toda la noche – termino Oziel la explicación – así que, Yugito te ayudara a prepararte para la pijamada

— Claro, vamos a tu habitación para preparar tu ropa y lo que necesites – dijo Yugito levantándose junto con Kanna

— Gracias Oziel-sama – Kanna le dio un abrazo al caballero y se fue junto con la rubia ninja para prepararse

Esa noche, Kanna llego a la residencia Hyuga con una pequeña mochila con sus cosas en compañía de Yugito. La pequeña dragón fue recibida por Natsu Hyuga y guiada al interior de la residencia mientras Yugito se retiraba al departamento donde Oziel se quedó. Natsu llevo a Kanna a la habitación donde sería la pijamada y en el lugar ya estaban Karin, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hanabi mientras Hinata traía algo para la noche.

— Qué bueno que llegaste Kanna-chan – dijo Karin abrazando a la pequeña – solo faltabas tu

— Ya necesitábamos una noche así para relajarnos y descansar un poco – dijo Ino mientras se recostaba en la cama de Hinata – ojala mi habitación fuera así de hermoso

— Me sorprende que alguien como Hinata tenga tantos lujos y sea tan reservada – dijo Tenten mientras miraba la habitación con lujo de detalle

— Mi hermana mayor siempre ha sido muy reservada, pero así es ella – dijo Hanabi con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a Kanna – es bueno verte de nuevo Kanna-chan

— Yo también quería verte de nuevo Hanabi-chan

Como Kanna era la compañera de Hinata, pasaba mucho tiempo en el complejo Hyuga, lo que termino creando buena relación con varios de los miembros del clan, tanto de la rama primaria, como la secundaria y eso incluía a Hanabi, la cual la trataba como una segunda hermana. En eso, llega Hinata en compañía de Hana Hyuga y Natsu, la cual llevaba una gran bandeja con algunos bocadillos y varias tazas de té.

— Bueno chicas, les traje unos aperitivos – dijo Hana dejando la bandeja – diviértanse tanto como gusten y traten de no hacer mucho ruido. O bueno, solo háganlo con tranquilidad

La matriarca Hyuga les guiño el ojo a todas las chicas mientras salía de la gran habitación en compañía de Natsu. Unos minutos después, todas estaban conversando sobre lo que experimentaron en los pasados Exámenes Chunin, sus entrenamientos y tiempos libres y como eran las cosas en sus respectivos equipos, hasta que llego el tema que la mayoría de las chicas esperaba.

— Entonces, ¿Tú y Naruto aún no son pareja oficial? – pregunto Ino de forma burlona a la oji perla mayor

— Bu-bueno, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos por el – la chica acerco sus manos a su corazón mientras sonreía con alegría y muy ruborizada – y él siempre me ha dicho que me quiere mucho…

— Además, de vez en cuando se besan con mucho cariño – dijo Kanna con tranquilidad mientras comía unos chocolates

— ¡Kanna-chan, no digas eso! – Hinata agitaba sus manos con mucha vergüenza tratando de callar a su amiga

— Pero es verdad, ya los he visto – Hanabi saco una foto de cuando ambos jóvenes ninjas habían tenido una cita antes de la tercera etapa de los exámenes Chunin – de hecho, en una de ellas, Hinata fue quien…

— ¡Cállate Hanabi! – Hinata le arrojo una almohada a su hermana bocona mientras forcejeaba un poco con ella

— Pues valla que Hinata es afortunada – Sakura dio un sorbo a su té mientras suspiraba con pesar – Sasuke-kun es muy lindo conmigo y todo, pero a veces me gustaría que fuera más romántico

— Sasuke-kun es tan romántico como Neji es igual de divertido – dijo Tenten con sarcasmo al pensar en su compañero de equipo – a veces pienso que ambos son demasiados similares

— Pero, Sasuke-kun parece más flexible que Neji-kun – dijo Karin un poco interesada – de hecho, me parece que es… lindo

— ¡¿Te gusta Neji-niisan?! – dijeron Hinata, Ino y Hanabi que se recuperó del ataque de su hermana

— Bu-bueno, es guapo, pero solo es muy serio y reservado – Karin trato de controlar el sonrojo que la controlaba – si solo lo conociera más…

— Creo que es alguna especie de maleficio que los Uzumaki y los Hyuga terminen juntos – dijo Ino con una risita mirando a Karin y Hinata para después mirar a Hanabi – que lastima que Naruto no tenga más familiares para ti Hanabi-chan

— ¡No estoy interesado en los chicos ahora mismo…!

— Pero, siempre miras con mucho interés al niño que sigue a Naruto-kun – las palabras de Kanna pusieron nerviosa a Hanabi – creo que se llamaba Konoha…

— ¡No es verdad! – Hanabi lleno la boca de Kanna con muchos chocolates para que dejara de hablar

— Pero bueno, solo nos queda esperar a ver como se desenvolverá el futuro – dijo Sakura con un suspiro – aunque, seria lindo que cada quien terminara con quien deseas

— Pero sería algo bueno saber con quién podrías terminar saliendo en el futuro – Tenten se unió al suspiro triste de la peli rosa

— Yo puedo saber con quién terminaran – las palabras de Kanna sorprendieron a todas

— ¡¿Tú puedes?! – las chicas miraron a la pequeña dragón con sorpresa y muchas ansias

— Mis poderes aún son débiles, pero puedo ver el hilo rojo del destino que determina con quien estarás destinado a unir tu vida – Kanna levanto su mano derecha señalando su dedo meñique – Lucoa-sama me enseñó a hacerlo

— ¡Dinos! – todas las chicas se amontonaron frente a Kanna queriendo saber la identidad de su futura pareja

Unos minutos después que todas dejaran de abrumar a Kanna, todas tomaron turnos para saber su futuro. La primera fue Ino que se mostraba un poco impaciente.

— Bien, mis poderes me permiten ver el nombre de la persona que está enlazada con ustedes – Kanna tomo la mano de la rubia ninja con tranquilidad – y puedo ver donde está ahora mismo

Los ojos de Kanna empezaron a brillar un poco y pudo ver un hilo rojo que se movía con cierta energía y miro al otro extremo del hilo. A lo lejos, vio en una habitación a un chico de tez pálida que estaba terminando un dibujo con varios pergaminos en sus piernas abiertos como si estuviera estudiando.

— El hilo rojo muestra que tu pareja es un chico llamado Sai – dijo Kanna con tranquilidad – y él está dibujando en estos momentos

— ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! – Ino se emocionó al recordar como el chico le protegió en el ataque de la Arena

— Es el perfecto reemplazo para Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura con una risita para acercarse a Kanna – me toca

Kanna miro el hilo de Sakura, el cual estaba tranquilo y con un tono rojo intenso y muy fuerte. La pequeña miro a quien pertenecía el otro extremo y vio a Sasuke en su habitación leyendo un pergamino con una ensalada verde con muchos trocitos de tomate.

— El hilo rojo muestra a Sasuke-kun – dijo Kanna tomando el dedo meñique de la peli rosa con mucha delicadeza – además, el hilo es muy fuerte, como si el lazo se hubiera fortalecido mucho poco a poco

— Me siento muy feliz – Sakura no pudo controlar sus lágrimas de felicidad mientras por dentro su ínter celebraba con mucha emoción - _¡Lo sabía, Sasuke-kun será mi pareja en el futuro, Shanaroo!_

— Me toca a mí – Hinata se acercó a la chica dragón mientras Sakura se ruborizaba mucho

Kanna miro el hilo de Hinata el cual era muy elegante y desbordaba un brillo lleno de vida. Al mirar su otro extremo, vio a Naruto, el cual estaba en su habitación regando unas plantas que estaban en su ventana, sobre todo girasoles, mientras miraba una foto en su escritorio donde estaba Hinata posando junto con él.

— El hilo rojo muestra a Naruto-kun – Kanna sonrió al levantar la mano de la oji perla con gentileza mientras pensaba – _Oziel-sama tenía razón sobre ellos_

— ¿De verdad Kanna-chan? – Hinata se emocionó demasiado que casi se desmaya

— Bueno, era obvio en Hinata – dijo Karin al lado de la oji perla – ahora es mi turno

Kanna miro el dedo meñique de la chica peli roja y vio algo que la sorprendió mucho. Un pequeño hilo muy débil y a punto de romperse, como si su primera pareja destinada desapareciera. También, en el dedo de Karin aparecía otro hilo y para sorpresa de Kanna, este estaba dentro del complejo Hyuga.

— Tu hilo rojo estaba atado a alguien más, pero parece que se entrelazo con otra pareja – dijo Kanna mirando hacia una puerta – y es el

— Disculpe Hinata-sama – la voz de Neji se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la habitación – Lady Hana me pidió que les preguntara si no necesitaran algo más para su velada

— N-no Neji-niisan, estamos bien, gracias – respondió Hinata recuperando la razón

— Entonces, me retiro, que tengan buenas noches – Neji se alejó mientras Kanna miraba como el hilo rojo estaba atado a Neji y se movía ganando un poco de brillo

— Entonces, ¿Mi pareja es Neji-kun? – pregunto Karin muy sorprendida

— Así es, y el lazo parece que necesita ser reforzado – Kanna miro hacia Tenten que era la que seguía

— Bueno, ya me toca a mí – Tenten se acercó un poco nerviosa – me pregunto quién será mi…

— Tu hilo está a atado a Lee-kun – Kanna ni siquiera tomo la mano de Tenten para ver a detalle

— ¡¿Rock Lee?! – gritaron todas las chicas que conocían al chico

— ¡Eso debe ser un error! – Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba

— Es verdad – Kanna miro como el hilo se movía de arriba hacia abajo y a lo lejos vio como Lee hacia flexiones con mucha energía – yo no me equivoco

— Pero, no puede ser… - Tenten solo vio la mirada seria de Kanna que la intimido

— Yo-no-me-equivoco – fueron las últimas palabras de Kanna que ahora miro a Hanabi – le toca a Hanabi-chan

— No gracias, no necesito saber algo que no necesito, como un novio…

— Tu hilo está atado a Konohamaru-kun – Kanna interrumpió a Hanabi mientras Ino levantaba su dedo para que lograra ver su hilo rojo – y se nota que son el uno para el otro…

— ¡No digas eso!

Con esa última reacción de Hanabi, todas las chicas empezaron una guerra de almohadas entre las risas, la alegría o la frustración por saber su destino. Pero le mejor, es que Kanna se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en su primera pijamada…

 **Y la pijamada, apenas estaba comenzando…**

 **Continuara…**


	15. El Dolor de Tsunade

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 14: "El Dolor en Tsunade: La Fuerza de nuestros lazos"**

Un día después de viaje, el grupo de búsqueda de Tsunade caminaba por un camino en el bosque. Naruto conversaba con Hinata de forma muy animada mientras Jiraiya estaba delante del grupo con varios chichones en su cabeza mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Yugito. ¿La razón? El Sanín peliblanco había intentado espiar a la rubia Jinchuriki y a Hinata la noche pasada en los baños termales del hotel en donde se hospedaron, pero un grito furioso de Naruto por la acción de su padrino al intentar espiar a su futura novia y los sentidos aumentados de Yugito, bastaron para que el Sanín cayera al suelo con dolor y después recibió una buena paliza por parte de la rubia que usaba una toalla para cubrirse. Fue bueno que Oziel no estuviera presente, o la paliza hubiera sido peor. Lo bueno para el peli blanco, es que la sensual figura de la rubia detrás de esa toalla fue suficiente inspiración para sus notas.

— Sigo preguntándome como un simple resbalón con un jabón en un baño lograra causarle esos golpes Jiraiya-san – pregunto Oziel un poco curioso

— Sí, yo también quisiera saber la causa de esos feos golpes – dijo Yugito con una sonrisa maliciosa, poniendo nerviosos a Jiraiya

— No debes preocuparte por mi muchacho, aún tengo fuerzas para seguir aquí – dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso y un poco adolorido – a propósito, dijiste que querías empezar un leve entrenamiento con Naruto

— Así es Oziel-sensei, me prometió un nuevo jutsu y mi propia arma dragón como la de Sasuke-teme y Sakura, de veras – Naruto se mostró entre lo ansioso y molesto por la espera

— Aún están trabajando en ellas Naruto – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso

— ¡¿Ellas?! – el rubio Chunin se emocionó al escuchar eso - ¡Ya quiero tenerla en mis manos, de veras!

— Antes de tener tu propia arma dragón, debes saber que las hace tan especial – el caballero saco su espada para mostrársela a los presentes – un arma, que ha sido forjada con elementos de los dragones es muy poderosa

— Trabajar con el acero es un verdadero arte – dijo Jiraiya sacando un kunai de 3 puntas como el de Minato – en el mundo existen materiales muy raros que usan para la forja y creación de armas. Pero, uno que se creía desconocido, son los que provienen de los dragones

— No son indestructibles, pero tienen sus elementos fuertes – Oziel saco un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas y al abrirlo, libero tres elementos que les paso a Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata – hay tres elementos clave que se usan para la forja de armas de los dragones: Escamas, colmillos y garras

— Esta escama se ve que es resistente – Jiraiya intentaba doblar o trozar la escama en sus manos sin mucho éxito – y muy ligera

— Las armas forjadas con escamas de dragón, son en extremo ligeras – hablo Oziel – son fáciles para quienes se especializan en velocidad, pero también son muy filosas, por lo que se suelen forjar armas de corte grandes o pequeñas

— Esta garra se ve peligrosa – Hinata miraba el objeto con sus manos y con curiosidad, utilizo su Byakugan, descubriendo algo muy impresionante – puedo ver canales de chakra, ¿Cómo es posible?

— Te explico – Yugito tomo la garra y le puso un poco de chakra para que esta se llenara de un fuego azul como Matatabi – las garras canalizan la energía del dragón que las usa, por lo que suelen materializar sus fuerzas con el poder que tienen

— Las armas forjadas con garras son muy poderosas para quienes utilizan chakra elemental. Sirve para materializar ataques elementales muy poderosos sin tener que usar mucho chakra

— Por esa razón, el arma del teme está hecha de una garra de dragón – hablo Naruto concluyendo la explicación de su sensei - ¿Y qué pasa con este colmillo de dragón?

— Los colmillos son los más raros y poderosos en la forja de armas. Son capaces de repeler cualquier ataque de Ninjutsu. Su única debilidad son los jutsus de elemento Hielo, pero hasta la fecha, solo Haku es usuario de ese Kekkei Genkai – Oziel tomo el colmillo de dragón en manos de Naruto – además, si le insertas chakra, puedes expandir tus sentidos, es como si usaras el Modo Sabio con tu espada

— Oziel-sensei, ¿Su arma con que elemento esta forjada? – pregunto Hinata muy curiosa

— Mi arma fue re-forjada, ya que originalmente fue hecha de un metal diferente que la convertía en una sencilla espada – Oziel saco su espada y la mostro a Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya – pero durante mi entrenamiento en el Valle de los Dragones, mi arma fue re forjada para adaptarse a mis habilidades

— ¿Y que utilizo? Apuesto que fueron colmillos de dragón, de veras – Naruto se emocionó al saber sobre el arma de su sensei y sus habilidades

— De hecho, tiene los tres elementos – la respuesta del caballero impresiono a los dos jóvenes ninja y a Jiraiya – la hoja esta re forjada con escamas de un extinto dragón con cuerpo de acero, el cuerpo de la espada fue re forjado con los colmillos de un viejo dragón sabio y el mango de la espada con las garras de un poderoso dragón que murió en batalla hace años. A esta espada la llaman **"Excalibur: la Doragonzu no takaramono"** (Traducción: Tesoro de Dragones)

— ¡Mi arma también tendrá un nombre increíble, de veras! – Naruto se emociono con el nombre de la espada

— Se paciente Naruto, por ahora, te ayudare a fortalecer tu dominio del Rasengan

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso sensei?

— Veras, siempre he sido creyente, que la mejor manera de reforzar tus habilidades es enseñarlas. Así que, tu trabajo será enseñarle a Hinata a dominar el Rasengan. Así probaras que lo has dominado por completo

— ¿Yo? ¿Enseñarle el Rasengan a Hinata? – el rubio miro a su querida amiga, la cual se mostraba lista para aprender – yo, no sé si pueda…

— Yo confió en ti Naruto-kun – Hinata le sonrió a su amado amigo mientras tomaba su mano – te prometo ser una buena alumna

— ¡Entonces lo hare, de veras!

Unos minutos después, Naruto se encontraba explicándole a Hinata lo básico del Rasengan y se preparaba para enseñarle a crearlo. Yugito soltaba risitas al ver como el joven rubio tenia ciertos problemas al explicar algo y como Hinata lo corregía. En eso, ve como Oziel empieza a soltar un poco de instinto asesino y ve que su mirada se vuelve muy seria al igual que Jiraiya.

— Ya hemos llegado – Jiraiya miro la entrada a un pequeño pueblo con mucha gente concurrida – esta pequeña villa es parte de las tierras de Takigakure y es el último lugar donde se vio rastro de Tsunade

— Será mejor establecernos aquí para buscar pistas sobre ella – Yugito miro como Oziel se relajaba en su mirar – busquemos una posada para descansar

— Puedo mandar a alguno de mis sapos para buscar a Tsunade por los lugares…

— Descuide Jiraiya-san, déjelo en mis manos – el caballero mordió su pulgar y empezó con sus posiciones de manos

— ¡Genial, invocara a un dragón! – Naruto se mostró emocionado al igual que Hinata – será Elma-san o Fafnir-san o tal vez Timaeus-san. Él es el mejor, de veras

— De hecho, necesitamos sigilo y habilidad de espionaje, así que llamare a unos pequeños amiguitos – Oziel clavo su espada en el suelo y coloco la sangre de su pulgar en el filo - **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

Una gran nube de humo apareció de la espada. Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya miraron hacia arriba en espera de un gran dragón, pero escucharon unos ruiditos en el suelo y se sorprendieron al ver a 5 pequeños dragones. Sus cuerpos eran pequeños y un poco rellenitos. Una cola fina que terminaba en una flecha y una cabeza pequeña y redondeada. Poseían un cuerno en su nariz parecido a una espina, sus ojos eran amarillos. Tenían un par de cuernos cortos y curvos y unas espinas que le recorren desde el cuello hasta la cola. A pesar de ser dragones, parecían tiernos. Cada uno tenía un tono distinto de piel: naranja, purpura, verde, amarillo y rojo.

— Chicos, les presento al Terrible Terror – dijo Oziel mirando como uno de los pequeños dragones subía por su espalda hasta posarse en su hombro mientras los demás jugaban a sus pies – son un tipo de dragón miniatura

— ¿Y porque los llaman Terrible Terror? – Jiraiya se arrodillaba a uno para acariciarlo

— No se ve que sean peligrosos ni terribles – Naruto pasaba su mano por delante de su cabeza con burla

En eso, dos de los dragones sueltan una feroz mordida en las manos de Naruto y Jiraiya con mucha velocidad.

— ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – ambos empiezan a retorcerse en el suelo mientras intentan quitarse al dragón

— ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata intenta quitarle al dragón de su mano, hasta que Oziel soltó un pequeño silbido y soltó a sus víctimas - ¡¿Estas bien?!

— Eso me dolió – Naruto vio que solo tenía la marca de la mordida, pero sin perforación de dientes o algo mas

— Por eso los llaman Terrible Terror – Yugito cargo a uno de los dragones que se dejó consentir – pueden ser pequeños, pero son hábiles para ataques rápidos y fuertes mordidas

— Ya me di cuenta – dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas en sus ojos frotando la mordida

— Se especializan en espionaje, rastreo y mensajería – continuo hablando Oziel sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas el cual se abrió y revelo varios pescados – y les encantan los pescados

— Son tiernos si los ves de diferente forma – dijo Hinata acariciando uno de los dragones que se acurrucaba en sus piernas

— ¿Y cómo nos ayudaran? – Naruto vio como uno de los dragones se trepaba por su cuerpo de forma divertida

— Denme la foto de Lady Tsunade – Oziel recibió la foto por parte de su prometida y este llamo a los dragones – quiero que rodeen la aldea y busquen a esta mujer. A la primera señal, avísenme

Los pequeños dragones asintieron y salieron corriendo mientras volaban con agilidad por los techos del lugar mientras se perdían a la vista. Unas horas después cerca del atardecer, Naruto estaba en el bosque ayudando a Hinata, quien ya dominaba todas las etapas del Rasengan. Yugito practicaba su control de chakra con Matatabi, para conseguir mejor control y alcanzar el vínculo total entre las dos.

— Muy bien Hinata, ahora inténtalo – Naruto estaba al lado de la chica, con la parte final de su entrenamiento

— ¡Si! – Hinata alzo su mano derecha y empezó a crear un muy pequeño Rasengan en su mano

— Bien, utiliza tu mano para darle rotación y mantenerlo en control

— De acuerdo – Hinata utilizo su otra mano y mantuvo el control de la técnica con mucha facilidad – lo estoy logrando

— Ahora, solo agrega más chakra

Hinata empezó a agregar más chakra al Rasengan y este incremento

Jiraiya y Oziel conversaban sobre algunos planes futuros con el entrenamiento de Naruto. En eso, varios de los pequeños terrores llegan volando para hablar con Oziel.

— Parece que la encontraron – dijo Oziel sacando unos pescados para dárselos a los pequeños dragones – ellos seguirán vigilando la zona mientras vamos con Tsunade. Andando

— ¡Si sensei! – dijeron Naruto y Hinata con mucha energía mientras Yugito se levantaba de su lugar

Oziel camino en frente del grupo siguiendo las instrucciones que los dragones le dieron. En eso, llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño bar-restaurante. Todos entraron, aunque Naruto y Hinata no se percataron que había escombros de una pared de madera destruida. Al entrar, había varios murmullos mientras todos evitaban una mesa muy apartada donde estaban dos mujeres. Una de ellas con el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y con una chaqueta verde con el kanji de "Apuesta". A su lado estaba una chica con el cabello corto y lacio. Usaba un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos. En sus brazos lleva un pequeño cerdito con un chaleco rojo.

— Lady Tsunade, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – hablo la chica de cabello negro con preocupación – recuerde que el traiciono a Konoha

— Eso lo se Shizune, pero si lo que dice es verdad – la rubia miro su copa de sake vacía y la puso en la mesa con cierto enojo – yo podría…

— Veo que no has cambiado mucho Tsunade – Jiraiya se acercó a las mencionadas, sorprendiéndolas mucho

— ¡Jiraiya-sama! – Shizune se sorprendió por ver al Sanín peliblanco mientras se levantaba para hacer una reverencia – es un gusto volver a verlo

— Te vez bien Shizune – hablo Jiraiya con cierta picardía – veo que te has vuelto una señorita muy bella

— Corta con eso Jiraiya – Tsunade se mostró molesta mientras Shizune se ruborizaba un poco – esto ya se volvió un incómodo reencuentro…

— Y esto solo se pondrá peor Lady Tsunade – Oziel llego detrás de Jiraiya con tranquilidad - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¡Tu! – en un parpadeo, Tsunade derribo a Oziel colocándose sobre su cuerpo mientras lo sujetaba del pecho - ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso y traicionero! ¡Me abandonaste!

— ¡¿Abandonar?! – Yugito reacciono con enojo ante esas palabras

— Lady Tsunade, no diga eso… - Oziel se puso nervioso al sentir a la rubia mujer sobre su cuerpo

— Y lo peor de todo, me dejaste con falsas esperanzas – Tsunade zarandeaba al pobre caballero – eres un malvado Oziel

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Yugito estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos hacia su prometido - ¡Oziel D. Mario! ¡Más te vale que te expliques o sino…!

— Y esa es la razón por la que no quería entrar Jiraiya-san – en eso, Oziel apareció desde atrás, mientras el que era sometido por Tsunade resulto ser un clon – siempre soy víctima de los malentendidos. Lady Tsunade, por favor sea más clara con sus palabras en frente de mi prometida

— ¡¿Prometida?! – las dos mujeres vieron con asombro como Yugito levantaba su mano donde estaba una sortija plateada en su mano derecha como señal de compromiso

— ¡Muchas felicidades Oziel-san! – se apresuró a decir Shizune un poco emocionada

— Si, como sea – Tsunade se sentó en su mesa con cierta molestia – pero aun así eres un mentiroso

— Yo no mentí, cumplí con mi promesa – Oziel se sentó mientras los demás lo imitaban, aunque Yugito se pegó más al caballero – el trato era de 24 horas…

— ¡Yo llegue justo a tiempo al punto de reunión y la conseguí! – Tsunade saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino y al liberar un sello, aparecieron varios frascos con diferentes hierbas diferentes – y cuando regrese, ya no estabas

— El trato era, que si conseguía las hierbas en 24 horas exactas, le ayudaría. Pero debía mantenerse limpia. Y usted se pasó una hora en un bar en lo que Shizune buscaba una parte de las hierbas

— ¿Qué? Yo no… - Tsunade se puso nerviosa al ver su treta descubierta mientras Shizune se mostraba avergonzada – además, tu prometiste…

— Prometí que lo haría si cumplía al pie de la letra el trato – Oziel solo suspiro con pesar mientras creaba dos clones de sombra, los cuales tomaban las hierbas – vallan y preparen el té para Lady Tsunade

— Valla reunión esta – dijo Tsunade con cierta emoción por lo que sucedió con su pedido – por cierto, no te había notado Naruto, ahora eres Chunin

— Claro que si Vieja Tsunade – respondió el rubio ninja, haciendo que Yugito y Oziel soltaran una leve risita

— ¡No me llames así! Además, pronto seré más joven

— ¿Esta consiente que el té que le estoy haciendo solo la rejuvenecerá unos 2 años máximo verdad? – hablo Oziel con pesar

— Bueno, si tan solo hicieras lo que hiciste con Hana Hyuga…

— ¡¿Mi madre?! – Hinata reacciono al escuchar las palabras de la rubia ninja - ¿Qué eran esas hierbas Oziel-sensei?

— Esas hierbas son medicinales, usadas correctamente puedes crear un té que recuperara un poco de tu juventud – explico Yugito al lado de su novio

— Sí, pero si usara ese extraño jutsu que utilizo con Hana Hyuga…

— Por última vez Lady Tsunade, no puedo usar una técnica como esa así de fácil, me desgasta demasiado – Oziel se mostró un poco fastidiado mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz – además, ya la use con Jiraiya-san y…

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – Oziel se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de su error - ¡¿La usaste con ese pervertido y no conmigo?!

— Soy un súper pervertido por si lo olvidas… - sin poder decir más, Jiraiya detuvo un poderoso puñetazo de Tsunade con facilidad – y enojarte no te ayudara en nada

— ¡Eso no es nada justo y lo sabes Oziel!

— No hable de injusticas con mucha facilidad – hablo el caballero – si lo hice con Jiraiya-san, fue por una buena razón. Y lo de Hana Hyuga era de vital importancia

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mi madre? – pregunto la pequeña Hyuga con mucha intriga

— Esto sucedió hace años – empezó a hablar Oziel – unos meses después del nacimiento de tu hermana Hanabi Hyuga

 **Flashback**

Cinco años después del ataque del Kyubi en Konoha las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad en Konoha. Esa noche en el complejo Hyuga, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. En la habitación de Hiashi, su esposa Hana Hyuga se encontraba en reposo. A tan solo unos pocos días de haber dado a luz a su segunda hija que llevaba el nombre de Hanabi, la mujer se encontraba con muchos dolores y malestares, causados por la cansada labor de parto y por una extraña enfermedad que día a día la ponía más débil. Hiashi había solicitado el apoyo al Hokage, un buen amigo en su juventud, que consiguiera ayuda con su esposa. Mientras las damas y enfermeras del clan atendían a Hana con todo lo posible, Hiashi se encontraba afuera de la habitación al lado de su hermano Hizashi, el cual trataba de brindarle apoyo.

— No te pongas nervioso hermano. Estoy seguro que Minato ya viene con el apoyo que solicitaste – hablo Hizashi al lado de su hermano viendo la luna que se veía en la noche oscura

— No dudo de Minato, pero… - en eso, Hiashi vio como en un destello amarillo llegaba el Hokage

Minato llegó acompañado de Kushina, Tsunade y un sujeto que usaba una capa negra con capucha que llevaba una espada en el cinturón. Además se apreciaba que en su brazo derecho tenía unas vendas, como si estuviera sanando de alguna herida o marca.

— Disculpa la tardanza Hiashi, pero como lo prometí, traje a Lady Tsunade para que ayude a tu esposa – hablo Minato dándole paso a la Sanín

— Muchas gracias Hokage – Hiashi y su hermano hicieron una reverencia hacia los presentes

— Bueno, será mejor no perder más tiempo – Tsunade entro con tranquilidad a la habitación de Hana, seguida por Kushina y el sujeto de la capucha

Al entrar, solo permitieron a una sirvienta joven permanecer como apoyo mientras Tsunade y Kushina se acercaban a Hana, la cual tenía una respiración muy agitada.

— Kushina… viniste… - Hana apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar – si yo no…

— Te dije que vendría con ayuda, en serio – dijo Kushina dándole ánimos a la mujer – además, me prometiste que veríamos a nuestros hijos crecer y darnos muchos nietos, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Claro que… lo recuerdo… pero tengo miedo… ¿Qué pasa si…?

— No pienses así Hana, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte – hablo Tsunade usando su Ninjutsu Medico en la Hyuga mayor – tu cuerpo está muy débil, pero creo que puedo ayudarte a recuperar tus defensas

— Necesitamos algunas hierbas para hacer que Hana recupere sus fuerzas – Kushina se acercó para brindar chakra a Hana mientras tomaba su mano, para mirar a la joven sirvienta - ¿Tienen el ungüento contra el cansancio?

— Por supuesto, tenemos uno que usamos con las mujeres después del parto – hablo la joven Hyuga un poco nerviosa – ayuda a recuperar sus fuerzas…

— Natsu… trae un poco… por favor… - hablo Hana mientras su respiración era más agitada

— ¡En seguida! – la joven salió corriendo de la habitación con mucha prisa

— Bien, debemos empezar – Tsunade aplico más chakra en el cuerpo de Hana

Unas horas después las cosas no parecían progresar mucho. La temperatura de Hana era muy elevada y sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Kushina y Tsunade utilizaban todo su chakra para mantener el de la mujer activo, pero simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— No podemos hacer más – hablo Tsunade con preocupación – no importa que hagamos, su cuerpo está muy débil y se desgasta a cada momento

— Su cuerpo necesita recuperar sus energías gastadas – Kushina se ponía nerviosa mientras sujetaba la mano de Hana con fuerza – debe haber una forma

— Creo que puedo ayudar con eso – el encapuchado se acercó a las mujeres mientras su mano derecha se llenaba con chakra blanco – esta será mi primera vez haciendo esto. Espero que funcione

El encapuchado coloco su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, y todo su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de una pequeña luz que poco a poco parecía revitalizar todo su ser. Unos segundos después, Tsunade quedo impresionada, sobretodo porque aún tenía sus manos sobre Hana, sintiendo algo increíble y hasta ahora imposible. Al desaparecer el brillo, la respiración de la mujer era normal, su temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad y lo más importante, se veía más joven.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Oziel? – pregunto Kushina totalmente impresionada – es como si… la hubieras hecho más joven

— Eso hice – el encapuchado alejo su mano de Hana mientras se la sujetaba sintiendo un poco de dolor – usando mis poderes, le brinde mucha energía…

— Más que eso, hiciste que todas sus células y órganos se regeneraran – Tsunade analizo por completo a su paciente – en pocas palabras, la rejuveneciste

— Si somos específicos, retrocedí su reloj biológico, al menos unos 5 años – hablo el sujeto con una risita nerviosa – que bueno que me detuve. Si no lo hubiera hecho, en un descuido y le retrocedía unos 20 años mas

— ¡¿Qué?! – las mujeres presentes no daban crédito a lo dicho por el sujeto, pero después de lo visto, comprobaron que decía la verdad

Unas horas después, se informó en el complejo Hyuga que la esposa del Patriarca Hyuga ya se encontraba fuera de peligro y en mejores condiciones. La pequeña Hinata que no podía dormir por la preocupación suspiro aliviada al escuchar la noticia de su madre. En los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, Minato hablaba con Oziel sobre sus siguientes objetivos, cuando Kushina y Tsunade llegan al lugar.

— Hana ahora duerme al lado de su bebe – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa – mañana traeré a Naruto para ver cómo sigue y pase tiempo con Hinata-chan, en serio

— Bueno, yo debo retirarme – hablo el caballero mirando su brazo vendado – interrumpí mi entrenamiento y debo volver lo más pronto posible

— Antes de que te vayas – Tsunade se puso en frente al caballero mientras sujetaba sus hombros – tienes que hacérmelo a mi

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – los tres presentes se alteraron al escuchar las palabras de la rubia ninja

— Lady Tsunade, con todo respeto, no estoy interesado en ninguna relación en estos momentos y no es que no sea bonita pero…

— ¡No pervertido! – interrumpió Tsunade muy sonrojada – ¡Me refiero a que utilices esa técnica que usaste con Hana! ¡Ahora úsala conmigo!

— Ya me había espantado – Oziel suspiro con alivio al saber las intenciones de Tsunade – además, no puedo usarla. Esa técnica me desgasta mucha energía. Y aun no tengo mucho control de mis poderes

— Entonces, iré contigo en tu entrenamiento hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas – hablo Tsunade con determinación

— _Es una aprovechada_ – pensaron los tres presentes mientras Oziel volvía a retomar la palabras – no puede acompañarme, pero estaré en movimiento en mi entrenamiento. Si usted sigue siendo una ninja leal a Konoha, le ayudare con otros métodos que le harán recuperar su juventud poco a poco

— Con eso me basta, entonces ¿Dónde podre encontrarte la próxima vez?

— Yo la buscare, pero no deje que el dolor le siga afectando – dijo el caballero para después mirar a los otros presentes – Lord Hokage, señorita Kushina, me retiro. Nos veremos después y saluden a Naruto de mi parte

— Vuelve pronto y ten mucho cuidado – dijo Minato estrechando la mano del caballero

— Aquí te esperaremos, en serio – dijo Kushina abrazando al caballero con cariño

Después de eso, Oziel desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a la familia Uzumaki muy tranquila y a Tsunade impaciente por recuperar su juventud.

 **Flashback fin**

— Muchas gracias por salvar a mi madre Oziel-sensei – dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia al caballero

— No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña Hinata, aunque el crédito se lo cedo a Lady Tsunade por asistir a su deber – dijo el caballero señalando a la rubia Senju – y ahora debe regresar a cumplir con sus deberes

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Tsunade recibió un pergamino por parte de Jiraiya donde se solicitaba su regreso a Konoha – así que, me necesitan

— Eres la única con habilidades médicas y te necesitan – hablo Jiraiya con seriedad – tenemos 3 enfermos de gravedad y debes volver para mantener estabilidad en Konoha. Con tres Sanín en la aldea, mantendremos la tranquilidad en la aldea

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con 3 Sanín? Orochimaru es un traidor de la aldea

Oziel y Jiraiya explicaron lo sucedido en la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha y como Oziel recibió el título de Sanín por parte de Hashirama y Tobirama por sus habilidades y apoyo durante la invasión. Estas palabras impresionaron a Shizune, pero Tsunade quedo más que impresionada, pero también confirmo que las palabras de Orochimaru hace unas horas antes cuando hablo con el eran ciertas. Sobre todo lo de revivir personas con un jutsu.

— ¿Y para que me necesita? – dijo Tsunade con desinterés – con las habilidades de Oziel pueden curar a quien sea sin mi ayuda

— Yo solo puedo reestablecer la energía vital del cuerpo, pero no tengo conocimientos médicos muy avanzados como usted Lady Tsunade – continuo hablando Oziel – por eso necesitamos que vuelva a la aldea

— Ese lugar solo es un recordatorio de todas mis perdidas…

— ¿Hablas de Dan y Nawaki? – Jiraiya se mostró un poco molesto por las palabras de Tsunade – estas dejando que el dolor nuble tu juicio Tsunade

— Tu no entiendes mi dolor Jiraiya y no espero que alguno de ustedes lo entienda

— No lo entiendo, es verdad – dijo Oziel con seriedad – pero es egoísta ignorar el legado que ellos dejaron sobre usted. Ellos eran leales a Konoha hasta el último momento de su vida. Lo que ellos hubieran querido es que usted mantuviera vivo sus deseos y sueños…

— ¡Bueno, nunca lo sabremos! – hablo Tsunade golpeando la mesa, causando pequeños daños en ella – además, no hay nada en la aldea que me haga volver. A menos que…

— Ya sé lo que quiere – dijo el caballero con pesar – y antes de que lo diga, no usare mis poderes para rejuvenecerla. Además, sus intenciones egoístas no me permiten confiar en usted

— Yo solo vivo mi vida como yo quiero. Que yo apueste y beba es mi forma de disfrutar mi vida

— No es una sana forma de divertirse – dijo Yugito con enojo – además, es una ninja de Konoha, debe cumplir con ella

— Tú eres una ninja de Kumo. Que tengas un compromiso con Oziel, que ni siquiera es un ninja de sangre de Konoha, no te da el derecho de hablar sobre compromisos con una aldea a la que no perteneces. Suenas como una hipócrita…

— ¡Ya basta abuela! – Naruto se levantó de golpe de la mesa mientras destrozaba la tasa con la que bebía té hace unos momentos – quizás por sus viejos traumas quiera insultar la aldea o a los demás, pero no le permitiré burlarse de Oziel-sensei o Yugito-sensei

— Naruto-kun… - Hinata quedo muy impresionada con las palabras del rubio

— Ellos han hecho más que usted en tan poco tiempo, de veras. Pero si quiere actuar como una cobarde, adelante. Siga vagando por el mundo como la vieja apostadora y borracha que siempre ha querido ser…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso grosero?! – Tsunade partió la mesa por completo, asustando a Shizune y Hinata, pero solo un poco a Naruto – que tengas el rango de Chunin, no te da derecho a hablarme así

— Respeto, a quien se lo merece anciana – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Tsunade – además, soy tan fuerte como mi padre, mi madre y como Oziel-sensei, de veras

— _No me menciono a mi_ – pensó Jiraiya un poco deprimido

— Y puedo patearle el trasero a usted cuando quiera

— Si eso crees, salgamos – hablo Tsunade saliendo del lugar seguido por todos

Llegaron a la parte trasera del bar donde había un gran lugar para un combate. Tsunade estaba enojada por toda la frustración y estaba decidida a darle una lección a Naruto. Oziel se acercó al joven rubio para susurrarle algo en el oído y luego le dio que saco de su capa. Yugito, Jiraiya y Hinata vieron sorprendidas lo que recibió el rubio, el cual lo acepto muy animado.

— Bien esto será rápido – Tsunade trono los nudillos de sus manos mientras se preparaba – que seas el hijo de Minato y Kushina no te da la ventaja

— Tiene razón, mis habilidades y fuerzas las obtuve por mi propio esfuerzo y trabajo duro – dijo Naruto con mucha confianza

— Aun eres muy joven para intentar desafiarme y esperar una victoria. Por algo llevo el título de Sanín…

— En el pasado te ganaste ese título, pero si tanta confianza tienes – Oziel se puso al lado de Naruto con tranquilidad – te propongo una apuesta

— Valla, creí que odiabas las apuestas – dijo la rubia con arrogancia

— Si, las odio, excepto cuando tengo confianza en mí mismo de que ganare. Este es el trato, si Naruto gana, volverás a la aldea sin ninguna objeción y con total lealtad a la aldea

— ¿Y si le gano al pequeño Naruto?

— Te rejuveneceré 30 años, no tendrás que volver a la aldea – Oziel mostro una mirada seria y un poco intimidante – y me convertiré en tu sirviente personal por completo

— ¡¿Qué?! – Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de su sensei, mientras Jiraiya, Yugito y Hinata quedaron muy preocupados

— Oye Oziel, sé que Naruto es muy hábil, pero…

— No hay de qué preocuparse Jiraiya-san – Oziel miro a Naruto, el cual se puso un poco nervioso – yo confió plenamente en Naruto. Porque se ha convertido en un gran ninja

— ¡No le fallare Oziel-sensei, de veras! – Naruto recupero su confianza y se preparó para el encuentro

— Entonces, ¿Acepta la apuesta Lady Tsunade? – pregunto Oziel mirando a la rubia

— Acabas de condenarte tu solo querido Oziel – Tsunade mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción con las palabras del caballero – pronto volveré a ser muy joven

— Eso ya lo veremos – Oziel se alejó de la zona de pelea mientras se mantenía tranquilo

Tsunade se preparó para dar un salto rápido y noquear a Naruto con un solo golpe, pero antes de poder hacer algo, ve como rápidamente Naruto lanza tres Kunai, los cuales terminan en ambos lados y uno detrás de ella. Al ver que era de tres puntas, supo que haría el jutsu de Minato, pero sabía que era muy difícil hacerlo rápidamente con los tres, así que solo era de quitarlos del suelo con un golpe en la tierra.

— Adelante, Naruto – Tsunade se preparó para golpear el suelo y alejar los kunai – veamos que…

Sin poder terminar, el Naruto frente a ella desapareció en un parpadeo, se preparó para golpear el suelo, pero en eso, los tres kunai explotan, revelando ser clones transformados, los cuales llevan en cada mano un Rasengan listo para atacarla. Tsunade reacciona con rapidez y da un gran salto, evitando una gran explosión que la deja muy sorprendida, al igual que Shizune que observaba la pelea con su cerdito en brazos y muy nerviosa.

— _¡Eso no es posible!_ – Tsunade pensaba con mucha sorpresa mientras seguía en el aire – _supo anticipar el escenario donde yo planeaba acabar con su plan y rápidamente cambio su plan. No, ese era su plan, solo quiso confundirme_

— Naruto-kun es increíble – dijo Hinata desde su lugar muy ruborizada y alegre

— Y esto solo ha comenzado – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad – apenas está sacando a relucir sus habilidades y estrategias

De la nube de humo que se creó por los clones, Tsunade vio como el humo empezaba a desaparecer con varias corrientes de aire. En eso, se revela un Rasengan que es sostenido por el Naruto original, mientras los tres clones juntan sus manos para crear una zona de impulso para el original. Tsunade se prepara para interceptar la técnica con un puñetazo y empieza a caer en picada. El Naruto original empieza a correr y salta hacia los clones que lo impulsan con gran fuerza.

— ¡Tonto, yo puedo esquivar tu técnica con facilidad! – Tsunade se prepara para pasar al lado de Naruto, pero ve que este desaparece en un destello - ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Sorpresa! – Naruto aparece detrás de Tsunade y ella ve como delante de ella estaba un kunai plateado de tres puntos - ¡Rasengan!

Naruto logra impactar su técnica en la espalda de Tsunade y la lanza hacia el suelo con fuerza donde estaban los clones, los cuales desaparecieron al instante, mientras el original aterrizaba en frente de la zona de impacto.

— ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – Shizune estaba impresionada mientras su cerdito chillaba por lo sorprendido que estaba

— Fue fácil – explico Yugito con una risita – al momento en que Naruto fue lanzado por sus clones, uno de ellos lanzo un kunai de 3 puntas hacia Tsunade para que terminara sobre ella y la golpeara con su técnica

— Pero, yo creí que utilizar el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador era demasiada carga – Shizune estaba buscando el sentido en esa técnica – utilizar ese jutsu y el Rasengan juntos debe ser demasiado para alguien tan joven como él

— Aquí se toman en cuenta dos cosas – hablo Jiraiya analizando la situación – lo primero es que Naruto tiene como apoyo el chakra del Zorro de las Nueve colas para ejecutar una técnica como esa

— Y lo segundo, son sus nuevos Kunai – Oziel continuo con la explicación mientras miraba el kunai plateado en las manos de Naruto – esos kunai fueron forjados con un colmillo de dragón, por eso son mucho más perceptivos al chakra de Naruto y pueden usarse para ejecutar un jutsu así de poderoso sin tener que gastar mucho chakra

Naruto miraba sus kunai con emoción por lo increíbles que eran. En eso, escucha como los escombros del impacto se mueven bruscamente, revelando a Tsunade, la cual jadeaba con cierto cansancio, pero en su cuerpo se ven varias líneas, que salían desde un pequeño sello en su frente.

— ¿Qué es eso? – Hinata activo su Byakugan y noto un gran incremento de Chakra en Tsunade mientras sus heridas físicas sanaban rápidamente – todo ese chakra viene desde su frente. Es como el sello de Sakura-chan

— Esa es la versión completa del sello Hinata – dijo Yugito mirando la batalla con detalle – pero no creo que este completo

— Así es, aún le falta refinar algunos detalles – continuo hablando Oziel – y eso podría suceder si Lady Tsunade se entrenara más en el Modo Sabio de las Babosas

— Que haya activado su sello, solo puede significar una cosa – dijo Shizune con asombro

— Si, que Naruto la puso en un verdadero aprieto con el ataque anterior – concluyo Jiraiya igual de sorprendido

Tsunade salió por completo de los escombros mientras apretaba sus puños con mucho enojo.

— Mocoso, me obligaste a utilizar mi sello – hablo Tsunade con rabia mientras preparaba un puño cargado con mucho chakra – ya que vas en serio, yo también lo hare

— Esto no es bueno – Jiraiya y Shizune se alarmaron al ver tal cantidad de chakra saliendo del puño de la Sanín – ese golpe podría matar a Naruto

— ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se preparó para ir a apoyar a su amado, pero Yugito le detiene

— Estará bien – todos miraron como Oziel se mantenía sereno ante el combate – Naruto lograra contrarrestar esa técnica

Todos vieron con el rubio Chunin creaba un Rasengan en su mano, pero este empezaba a desprender ráfagas de chakra color naranjas en gran velocidad.

— _Con eso bastara Kurama_ – hablo ro rubio hacia su compañero

— _ACABA CON ESA VIEJA BRUJA_ – respondió el zorro con una risa burlona

— ¡Supera esto! – Tsunade salió impulsada con un gran puñetazo hacia Naruto

— ¡Aquí voy! – Naruto salió corriendo con su técnica lista - **¡Biju Rasengan!**

El puño de Tsunade choco con la inmensa técnica de Naruto, creando una explosión que los espectadores lograron soportar. Hinata se aferraba a Yugito y está a Oziel, el cual parecía soportar el impulso creado por la técnica, mientras Shizune caía de sentón por la ráfaga. Una vez despejado el humo, todos vieron como Tsunade estaba de rodilla en el suelo con la respiración muy agitada y con varios raspones fuertes en su mano derecha. Mientras que Naruto estaba de pie, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Este al ver el estado de Tsunade, sabe que ha ganado, así que extiende su mano como forma de apoyo. Hinata estaba a punto de correr para felicitar a su amado por su victoria, pero todos ven con enojo, como Tsunade hace un ataque a traición hacia el rubio, al tomar su mano y apretarla con mucha fuerza, lastimándolo para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente. Pero Tsunade vio cómo su mano se quemaba mientras un poco de chakra naranja cubría el estómago de Naruto, mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo rojizo y un iris rasgado. En eso, Tsunade pudo escuchar como una voz demoniaca le susurraba con dolor: " _MALDITA… TRAMPOSA"._

— ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata corre a donde estaba el rubio, viendo con miedo como la mano de su amado sangraba por el fuerte apretón de la rubia Sanín - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Naruto-kun?!

— El bajo la guardia niña – hablo Tsunade sintiéndose orgullosa por su supuesta victoria – en una batalla, un ninja nunca debe bajar la guarida…

— ¿Incluso cuando te ofrecen la mano a forma de apoyo? – hablo Oziel que se acercó rápidamente para intentar sanar la mano del rubio – eso fue bajo hasta para ti Tsunade y lo sabes

— El trato era que ganara la pelea y lo hice, así que…

— ¿Qué? – Oziel se levantó rápidamente desprendiendo un inmenso impulso asesino que asusto a todos los presentes - ¿Solo eso te importa? ¿Ser joven para seguir desperdiciando tu vida en apuestas y bebida? Te sumes en tu propio dolor por una razón estúpida

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Tú no sabes…!

— ¡No, no lo sé! Pero sé que las personas que no aceptan el dolor de su pasado son miserables – Oziel cargo a Naruto para llevarlo a otra parte – y eso te hace la más miserable de todas Tsunade. No tienes respeto por los demás, ni por tu linaje y antepasados. Eres una deshonra para tu legado. Mañana cumpliré con mi parte del trato, si eso es lo único que te importa

Naruto se alejó tranquilamente con Naruto en brazos mientras Hinata y Yugito lo seguían. Jiraiya se quedó unos momentos viendo como Tsunade trataba de asimilar las palabras del caballero.

— Dan se enamoró de una mujer que era fuerte y firme ante sus convicciones – hablo Jiraiya con mucha seriedad – y Nawaki admiraba a su hermana, que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con sus sueños y más. Si ellos te vieran ahora mismo, estarían decepcionados. Yo lo estoy ahora mismo. Ahora me doy cuenta, que desperdicie muchos años de mi vida tratando de conquistarte. Lo bueno es, que aún estoy a tiempo de conseguir algo bueno en mi vida

Sin decir más, Jiraiya camino siguiendo el camino de Oziel, dejando a Tsunade totalmente adolorida y frustrada, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras de desplazaban por sus mejillas. Unas horas después, en la posada donde había llegado el grupo antes, Naruto despertó lentamente al sentir como alguien se apoyaba en su pecho. Al abrir bien los ojos, vio como Hinata lo abrazaba con tranquilidad mientras dormía, aunque en su rostro se veía preocupación. Naruto quedo enternecido por su bello rostro, pero al querer acariciar su rostro, vio cómo su mano derecha estaba vendada y en eso recordó como había sido traicionado por Tsunade, lo que le costó la batalla.

— Maldición – el rubio apretó sus manos con enojo – yo perdí

— NO TE SIENTAS MAL CHICO – hablo Kurama con cierto enojo en sus palabras – ESA MUJER TE ATACO A TRAICION

— Si me hubiera dado cuenta – entre sus movimientos de enojo, Naruto despertó a Hinata

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? – Hinata se levantó para revisar al rubio - ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien Hinata, solo me siento terrible por mi derrota. Si hubiera sido más prudente…

— No te sientas así chiquillo – en eso, la luz de la habitación se encendió mientras en la puerta estaba Oziel, Yugito y Jiraiya mirándolos – mostraste un lado más humilde y maduro en la pelea que como lo hizo Tsunade. Siéntete orgulloso de eso

— Gracias sensei – Naruto se mostró un poco frustrado pero aliviado por las palabras de su maestro – le prometo volverme aún más fuerte para no fallar para la próxima, de veras

— Yo también quiero ser muy fuerte y valiente como Naruto-kun – Hinata tomo la mano del rubio mientras se pegaba a su pecho para abrazarlo – nunca dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte

— Gracias Hinata, yo tampoco dejare que nadie te lastime – Naruto abrazo con cariño a Hinata mientras le regalaba un cariñoso beso en la frente a la chica, dejándola muy ruborizada

— Eso es muy tierno – dijo Yugito con corazones en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Oziel – sí que hacen una bonita pareja

— Su amor es muy hermoso – dijo Jiraiya mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta – esto puede servirme para un futuro libro

— Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – descansa y para mañana tu mano estará como nueva

— Pero sensei, sobre la apuesta…

— No te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré. Pero antes, Tsunade debe darse cuenta de su error – hablo el caballero saliendo de la habitación junto a los demás adultos – ahora descansen par de tortolitos

La ultima risita de los adultos, dejo muy apenados a los dos jóvenes, pero sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultar sus sentimientos, decidieron dormir juntos compartiendo un cálido abrazo. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Oziel se encontraba meditando mientras concentraba algo de chakra natural en su cuerpo, mientras Yugito ayudaba a Naruto y Hinata con el entrenamiento del Rasengan. Jiraiya estaba escribiendo un poco en una libreta, pero en eso, siente una presencia muy extraña al igual que Oziel y Yugito. De repente, aparece Shizune corriendo y muy agitada.

— ¡Jiraiya-sama, Oziel-san! ¡Tsunade-sama está en problemas! – dijo Shizune con desesperación

— ¿Qué ocurrió Shizune? – Jiraiya se levantó al ver a la pobre mujer muy agitada

— Ayer, antes de que ustedes nos encontraran…

Después de contar sobre el encuentro de Tsunade con Orochimaru, su propuesta y petición, Oziel reacciono al saber que había acertado al sentir la presencia del Sanín serpiente. Este les pidió a todos que se adelantaran y le dieran un poco de tiempo para preparar algo para perjudicar a Orochimaru. Mientras tanto, en el punto de reunión con Tsunade, ella se encontraba en un gran campo con Orochimaru y su asistente Kabuto. Tsunade se mostraba molesta por lo sucedido ayer y solo quería algo de paz en su corazón.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu elección Tsunade? – hablo Orochimaru con malicia en su voz

— Lo hare, curare tus manos – dijo Tsunade con seriedad – aun no puedo creer que Kushina haya sido la causante de tu estado

— Bueno, sabes que es poderosa…

— Pero antes, quiero una muestra del jutsu. Aun con una mano puedes usarlo

— Si, en teoría si puedo – Orochimaru empezó a impacientarse, sabiendo que ya no poseía el Edo Tensei a su disposición – pero para este jutsu requiero mis dos manos…

— ¡No mientas Orochimaru! – en eso, apareció Jiraiya con su grupo, deteniendo a su ex compañero - ¿Por qué no le dices que te es imposible realizar ese jutsu porque te lo robaron?

— ¿Robar un jutsu? – Tsunade no daba crédito a las palabras de Jiraiya

— ¡Cállate maldito! – Orochimaru se enfureció por ser descubierto

— ¿O acaso olvidaste Orochimaru que el causante de eso fue mi novio? – hablo Yugito con burla

— ¡¿Oziel lo hizo?! – Tsunade y Shizune miraron con sorpresa cuando Orochimaru sostuvo su muñón con rabia al escuchar el nombre del caballero

— ¡Malditos! Aun así, puedo volver a aprender el Jutsu – Orochimaru trato de recuperar su confianza mientras miraba a Tsunade – sabes muy bien que estas sola ahora. Si me ayudas, yo podré traerte a las personas que alguna vez significaron algo importante para ti…

— ¡Descuida Orochimaru, te evitare la molestia! – en eso, Oziel apareció detrás de Tsunade, mientras se veía muy agitado – el **Edo Tensei** necesita el sacrificio de una persona para traer a otra a la vida, pero no completamente

— ¿Sacrificar a una persona? – Tsunade vio con enojo como Orochimaru retrocedía y se ponía nervioso ante las palabras del caballero

— Pero, no es correcto jugar con el mundo puro y sus almas – Oziel revelo su Rinnegan a todos los presentes – aunque, se les puede hacer una pequeña llamada con la técnica deseada

Oziel hizo varias posiciones de manos y estas se turnaron de color verde claro. En eso, aparecieron dos destellos en frente del caballero, los cuales tomaron la forma de un niño joven de cabello castaño y otro la de un adulto con el cabello blanco. Oziel mantenía sus manos en el suelo mientras se mostraba cansado y en su brazo derecho se intensificaba mucho calor.

— ¡Imposible! – Orochimaru no daba crédito a lo que veía - ¡¿Tu puedes traer almas del Mundo Puro?!

— Puedo revivirlos si quiero… pero no se me permite en estos momentos – Oziel miraba a todos aun con su Rinnegan activado – Dan y Nawaki, los traje al mundo impuro para que saluden a alguien conocido por ustedes

— No puede… ser… - Tsunade vio frente a ella a las personas que más quiso en toda su vida – Dan… Nawaki…

— ¿Hermana? ¿En verdad eres tú? – el joven se mostró impresionado al ver a la mujer frente a el - ¿Qué paso?

— Tsunade, si eres tú – hablo el hombre alto – pero, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— ¡Es una farsa Tsunade! – hablo Orochimaru con rabia - ¡No te dejes engañar por sus mentiras!

— ¿Ese es Orochimaru? Tiene cara de loco – dijo el niño un poco asustado

— Valla, se parece un poco a mí – dijo Naruto al verlo desde lejos sin bajar la guardia

— Tsunade, ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – hablo Dan – algo nos pasó… supimos que Orochimaru ataco la aldea cuando el alma del Primer y Segundo Hokage desaparecieron por un momento del Mundo Puro y regresaron contándonos todo

— ¿Por qué ya no estás en la aldea hermana?

— Yo… no me quede… - Tsunade sentía las palabras de su amado y su hermano, cerciorándose que si eran reales

— ¡Malditos! – Orochimaru lanzo una gran nube de veneno de su boca – si no puedo curarme con Tsunade, tomare al hijo del Hokage y a la chica Hyuga para mis experimentos…

— ¡Jiraiya, Naruto, ahora! – grito Oziel que era protegido por Yugito y Shizune porque seguía manteniendo las manos en el suelo

Jiraiya salto por encima con un Rasengan al igual que Naruto y lo impactaron en el suelo, despejando la nube de veneno. Orochimaru y Kabuto se movieron con velocidad para intentar capturar a Hinata, pero la chica revelo que dentro de su chaqueta había un pequeño Terrible Terror que se lanzó hacia el rostro de Orochimaru para atacarlo mientras la joven Hyuga repelía los ataques del peli plateado.

— ¡Quítate maldito dragón asqueroso! – gritaba Orochimaru tratando de zafarse de la mordida del dragón con una sola mano

Yugito alejo la nube de veneno mientras Shizune trataba de mantener la energía de Oziel al máximo. Por otro lado, Tsunade miraba aun incrédula a su amado y a su hermano.

— Tsunade, ¿Qué ocurrió? – hablo Dan tratando de tocar a su amada - ¿Por qué abandonaste la aldea?

— Eso paso porque… - Tsunade empezó a contar lo sucedido con su deserción

Por otro lado, Orochimaru logro apartar al pequeño dragón de su cara con enojo. En eso, Jiraiya empezó a pelear contra el para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que el plan de Oziel resultara. Por otro lado, Kabuto la tenía difícil con Hinata en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En eso, Naruto apareció para ayudarla.

— No dejare que unos pobres tontos como ustedes me derroten – hablo Kabuto con falsa confianza – aún son muy jóvenes

— Te equivocas maldito mentiroso – dijo Naruto con enojo – te infiltraste en la aldea y quisiste engañarnos. No dejare que te burles de mi de nuevo, de veras

— Quiero ver que lo intentes – Kabuto activo su **Jutsu Bisturí de Chakra** en sus manos derecha

Kabuto empezó a realizar ataques rápidos hacia ambos ninjas, pero estos esquivaban todos los ataques. Sin embargo, el peli plateado empezó a soltar pequeñas bombas de humo venenoso para ralentizar los movimientos de los dos ninjas, los cuales empezaron a toser por lo que les causaba el veneno. Naruto recibió un corte en su pecho muy cerca del corazón lo que lo neutralizo un poco. Kabuto se preparó para neutralizar a Hinata.

— Será algo muy gratificante experimentar con el poderoso Byakugan – Kabuto se preparó y lanzo su corte, pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto detenía su técnica con su mano, la cual desprendía un chakra naranja muy intenso

— Tú… ¡No tocaras a mi novia! – Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras le plantaba un Rasengan en el pecho a Kabuto

Las palabras de Naruto estremecieron el corazón de Hinata, dejándola totalmente cautivada. Kabuto se levantó del impacto de la técnica y se preparó para volver a la batalla.

— Hinata, acabemos con este traidor juntos – Naruto levanto a la chica la cual estaba ruborizada, pero decidida

— Claro que si, Naruto-kun – la chica sonrió con determinación tomando con fuerza la mano de Naruto - ¡Luchare al lado de mi novio!

— ¡Entonces los acabare juntos! – Kabuto cargo mucho chakra en su mano y se lanzó al ataque

Hinata empezó a crear un Rasengan en su mano mientras Naruto le añadía mucho chakra de Kurama. El resultado fue un poderoso Rasengan naranja que tomo la forma de un león.

— **¡Paso Suave Combinado-Puño Biju Rasengan!** – la pareja golpeo con fuerza la técnica de Kabuto

Kabuto vio con terror como la técnica destruía el **Bisturí de Chakra** y luego creaba una infinidad de cortadas en su mano que terminaron fracturándole la muñeca y parte de su antebrazo para terminar lanzándolo lejos. Por otro lado, Dan y Nawaki habían terminado de escuchar la situación de Tsunade y su desolación por su pérdida.

— Tsunade, tu más que nadie debe saber que nuestro sacrificio fue por la aldea – hablo Dan con seriedad – y no me arrepiento de eso

— ¡Pero tú no merecías morir! ¡Ni tú, ni Nawaki! – Tsunade trataba de hacer entender a su ex prometido – no soportaba su perdida, ni tampoco…

— ¿Y abandonaste nuestro hogar por eso? – dijo Nawaki molesto – yo no me atrevería a abandonar el lugar donde crecí. Si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, yo seguiría luchando por ti, para demostrar que mi amor por ti y por mi aldea siempre será eterno

— Nawaki… - Tsunade no supo cómo responder a las palabras de su querido hermano

— Tsunade, ser ninjas de la hoja, nos compromete con nuestra aldea – Dan extendió su mano al rostro de la rubia – sé que fue difícil y que enfrentaste la soledad y el dolor, pero te conozco. Eres hermosa, talentosa y sobretodo, una mujer fuerte que no se rinde ante nada ni nadie

— Dan… - Tsunade pudo sentir la cálida mano de su amado por un instante, pero su mano volvió a hacerse transparente

— Demonios – Oziel se quejó con dolor mientras empezaba a jadear mirando su marca de dragón – ya sobrepase mi límite permitido. Esto no es bueno

— Tsunade, tenemos que irnos – dijo Dan alejándose de su amada – ya no pertenecemos a este mundo

— ¡Pero… no quiero que se vallan! – Tsunade trato de sujetarlos, pero ya no podía tocarlos

— Descuida hermana mayor, siempre estaremos contigo – dijo Nawaki con una sonrisa – sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa de todas

— Por favor, vive tu vida y se feliz de nuevo. Eso es lo único que me importa – Dan beso la frente de Tsunade mientras miraba al caballero detrás de ellos – gracias por permitirnos ver a Tsunade

— Fue un… placer para mí – hablo Oziel entre cortado – ojalá pudiera revivirlos, pero lo tengo prohibido

— No importa, con tal de ver a mi hermana una vez más – hablo Nawaki poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza – muchas gracias

— Shizune, por favor cuida a Tsunade – hablo Dan hacia su sobrina

— Así será tío – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste – siempre la voy a apoyar

Un destello cubrió a los dos espíritus y se elevaron al cielo para desaparecer. Tsunade se quedó triste y aliviada en su corazón. En eso, Oziel empezó a jadear con cansancio mientras volvía a acumular energía mientras Jiraiya mantenía al margen a Orochimaru, pero sus técnicas venenosas eran engañosas para el Sanín Sapo.

— No tiene caso que te esfuerces sapo viejo, nunca podrás equiparar mi fuerza – hablo Orochimaru con malicia – incluso con uno de mis brazos soy capaz de neutralizarte

— No se trata de que seas hábil viejo amigo, sino que yo me estoy conteniendo demasiado – respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras desactivaba unos sellos en su mano – ahora peleare en serio

La apariencia de Jiraiya cambio, revelando una apariencia más juvenil y sus ropas se hicieron más ajustadas, revelando un cuerpo más trabajado. De sus manos y tobillos, se desprendieron unos brazaletes que intensificaban su peso, similares a los que usaba Rock Lee y Gai. Esto dejo impresionado a todos los presentes, a Orochimaru molesto y a Tsunade un poco ruborizada.

— ¿Tratas de engañarme con una imagen falsa de ti?

— Te equivocas Orochimaru, esto es gracias a la ayuda de Oziel – Jiraiya trono sus nudillos mientras giraba su cuello para calentar un poco sus músculos – y te lo demostrare

En un parpadeo, Jiraiya se impulsó para propinarle un poderoso puñetazo a Orochimaru, rompiéndole varios de sus dientes. El Sanín Serpiente no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía. Era imposible que alguien como Jiraiya lograra rejuvenecer, cuando él lo había intentado por muchos años sin muchos éxitos. Jiraiya golpeaba fuertemente a su ex amigo sin darle tregua, mientras este lanzaba nubes de veneno por su boca, sin mucho éxito porque eran esquivadas. Jiraiya dio un salto y se colocó detrás de Orochimaru para patearlo con fuerza hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

— Tsunade, no seas una tonta y cura mis manos – hablo Orochimaru con rabia delante de la rubia – yo soy el único que puede traerte a tus seres queridos a la vida, no mostrar falsas ilusiones como ese tonto

— Sabes, quizás antes si te hubiera escuchado – Tsunade sujeto del cuello a Orochimaru y lo apretó con fuerza – pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que tú eres un caso perdido. Ahora peleare por mi aldea

Orochimaru recibió un potente gancho en la quijada que le destruyo toda la mandíbula y lo mando al cielo para caer estrepitosamente. Al caer, utilizo de nuevo su muda de piel y volvió a regenerarse. El Sanín Serpiente estaba desesperado y dispuesto a todo, pero antes de hacer algo, Oziel apareció en frente de él y sujeto su única mano buena.

— Te lo advertí Orochimaru – Oziel mostro de nuevo sus ojos de dragón mientras su mano volvía a obtener ese brillo verde - **¡Mano de la Pureza: Muerte Eterna!**

Nuevamente Oziel activo su jutsu, acabando con la mano derecha de Orochimaru, dejándolo totalmente sin brazos. Antes de que este lograra gritar por la rabia, el caballero le propino un golpe en su corazón y lo mando lejos, justo donde Kabuto se recuperaba de la técnica de Naruto y Hinata. Orochimaru uso su **Muda de Piel** y salió con un nuevo cuerpo, pero sin sus manos, quedando totalmente indefenso.

— ¡Maldito seas Oziel! – grito Orochimaru con rabia - ¡Te hare pagar por esto!

— No tienes manos ni recursos para amenazarme Orochimaru – dijo el caballero que se mostraba cansado – la próxima vez que te vea amenazando la vida de cualquier persona de Konoha, esta ver te matare

Al escuchar esas palabras, Orochimaru sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo que sentía. Sin poder hacer más, escapo del lugar al lado de Kabuto totalmente derrotados. Una vez que el enemigo se fue del lugar, todos se reunieron. Oziel se acostó en el suelo totalmente agotado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amor? – pregunto Yugito sentándose al lado de su prometido

— Si descuida, solo necesito un pequeño descanso

— Se ve que te esforzaste de mas – hablo Jiraiya sin volver a usar su disfraz y colocándose los brazaletes de entrenamiento – y tenías razón, me siento más ligero sin los brazaletes

— Y eso que solo ha empezado con el nivel básico – Oziel miro con una risita como Naruto y Hinata se acercaban tomados de la mano – así que, ¿Ya son una pareja oficialmente?

— Así es Oziel-sensei – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa abrazando a Hinata - ¿Se fijó en la técnica que hicimos juntos? ¡Fue lo más increíble que hemos hecho, de veras!

— Me da gusto por los dos, ahora solo falta que se comprometan como nosotros – la pequeña bromita de Yugito ruborizo a la joven pareja

— ¡Aun somos muy jóvenes para eso! – dijo Naruto muy nervioso y apenado – aunque tal vez en el futuro…

— A mí, m-me gustaría… - Hinata estaba muy ruborizada mientras intentaba articular las palabras

— Oziel – el caballero vio como Tsunade se acercaba a donde estaba con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas – gracias. Por lo que hiciste

— Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque no sea un ninja de Konoha…

— Me equivoque – Tsunade detuvo las palabras del caballero – yo soy quien no debería ser llamada ninja de Konoha y mucho menos una Sanín. Tú y Jiraiya si se merecen ese título – Tsunade hizo una reverencia – por favor, perdónenme

— Valla, eso es algo que nunca esperaría ver en mi vida – dijo Jiraiya acercándose a Tsunade para abrazarla – no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo te perdono

— Yo igual – Oziel se levantó para mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa – además, míralo de esta forma, pudiste hablar con Dan y Nawaki y derrotamos a Orochimaru, todo salió muy…

Oziel tuvo un terrible escalofrió y empezó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que vio con miedo como un pequeño círculo de invocación de dragones apareció en el suelo que empezaba a hacerse muy grande. Todos retrocedieron al ver una gran nube de humo de la cual surgió un rugido muy poderoso que estremeció a todos en el lugar. De la nube de humo apareció Timaeus en su forma humana y con una mirada molesta y después, se apreciaron unos inmensos ojos rojos detrás de la nube de humo, revelando una gran silueta de dragón.

— Estas en serios problemas – Timaeus miro a Oziel mientras el pobre caballero se ponía muy nervioso – se te advirtió sobre esto

— Pero…

— ¡OZIEL D. MARIO! ¡ROMPISTE NUESTRAS REGLAS! – una poderosa y bestial voz se escuchó desde la nube de humo que aún no se despejaba

Cuando la nube se disipo, todos vieron con temor como el cuerpo de un gran y enorme dragón de escamas plateadas rodeaba a todos los presentes. Frente a ellos apareció la cabeza de un dragón chino con unos largos bigotes amarillos, ojos totalmente rojos y unos cuernos con varias ramificaciones de color plateado. Era mucho más grande de lo que lo era Timaeus en su forma dragón y su aliento era muy caliente, como si pudiera escupir fuego en cualquier momento. Oziel no tardo ni un segundo en ponerse de rodillas ante el inmenso dragón, clavando su espada en el suelo mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada. Todos los demás presentes imitaron la acción del caballero.

— Ma-maestro Serk, no debió molestarse en venir aquí – hablo Oziel totalmente asustado – yo hubiera ido a su presencia si usted me llamaba…

— ¡SILENCIO! – el dragón lanzo un potente rugido haciendo que el caballero guardara silencio rápidamente - ¿SABES LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ?

— S-si maestro – Oziel cerro los ojos mientras mantenía la cabeza en el suelo – rompí las reglas de los dragones

— ¿Y CUAL FUE LA REGLA QUE ROMPISTE?

— … interferir o manipular a las almas del Mundo Puro

— SABEMOS QUE TIENES LA HABILIDAD DE REVIVIR PERSONAS DEL MUNDO PURO, PERO EL CLAN DE LOS DRAGONES TIENE PROHIBIDO ESE TIPO DE HABILIDADES

— Se te permitió hacerlo algunas veces antes Oziel, pero después de lo que hiciste hace unos meses al revivir dos personas en una sola ocasión, superaste ese límite – hablo Timaeus con seriedad en frente de todos – llamar y retener dos almas del mundo puro, eso está más que prohibido

Tsunade se dio cuenta que Oziel trajo las almas de Dan y Nawaki, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Mientras Naruto recordó como en la misión al País de las Olas, Oziel había resucitado al padre de Inari y la madre de Haku, las dos almas que había mencionado el gran Dragón. El rubio vio cómo su sensei no decía nada, sabiendo que tenían razón.

— ¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR MUCHACHO?

— No maestro Serk, reconozco mi error – hablo el caballero manteniendo la calma – lo único que puedo decir, es que lo hice para ayudar a otros. Solo utilizo mis habilidades para el bien de los demás…

— ANTES QUE EL TUYO PROPIO. LO MISMO ME DIJISTE ANTES, PERO POR UNA RAZON TENEMOS REGLAS. SABES LO QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE ROMPISTE LAS REGLAS

— Te quitaremos la marca del Dragón y Kanna volverá al valle de los Dragones con nosotros hasta que podamos confiar en tu lealtad de nuevo – hablo Timaeus con pesar – a no ser que quieras agregar algo mas

— La verdad es que yo…

— ¡Esperen un momento! – Naruto se levantó delante de su sensei mirando al gran dragón frente a el - ¡No pueden hacerle eso a Oziel-sensei!

— MUCHACHO IMPRUDENTE, ¿ACASO NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?

— Si lo sé, usted debe ser el sensei de mi sensei, por eso le está mostrando respeto – Naruto miro de forma desafiante al gran dragón – y le puedo asegurar que es la mejor persona que jamás haya podido conocer

— Naruto… - el caballero quedo impresionado por las palabras de su discípulo

— No sé qué reglas tienen ustedes los dragones, pero lo que ha hecho Oziel-sensei fue para ayudar a los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre me apoya a mí y a mis amigos, arriesga su vida por todos en la aldea y por otras personas. Incluso enfrento a alguien tan malvado como Orochimaru y ayudo a la abuela Tsunade, aun cuando no lo merecía

— No seas tan cruel niño – dijo Tsunade con pesar sintiendo como le clavaban la daga más profundo en su corazón

— Y en todo este tiempo, nunca ha pedido que lo traten como un soberano ni mucho menos abusa de su poder. El preferiría un buen plato de Ramen de Ichiraku antes que todo el dinero del mundo o las más lindas mujeres del mundo

— No era necesario que mencionaras eso Naruto – dijo Yugito un poco molesta por el ultimo comentario

— Oziel-sensei se siente satisfecho con que le den las gracias. Incluso ha hecho mucho por ustedes y lo seguirá haciendo, de veras – Naruto abrió sus brazos para proteger al caballero – lo que quieran hacerle a Oziel-sensei, tendrán que hacerlo conmigo primero, de veras

— … ASI QUE, ESTE ES EL TIPO DE DISCIPULOS QUE HAS ESTADO FORMANDO OZIEL – el gran dragón soltó un poco de humo por su boca hacia Naruto, el cual no retrocedió, pero si se sintió un poco intimidado – ¿QUÉ HAY DE TI OZIEL? ¿TU DARIAS TU VIDA POR EL?

— Si estuviera en mis manos, daría más que eso, por él, mis alumnos, compañeros, por Yugito. Por todo aquel que necesitara mi ayuda – Oziel se levantó al lado de Naruto aceptando la mirada intimidante del gran dragón – y le pido disculpas maestro Serk, pero si la necesidad me lo amerita, volveré a romper las reglas por ayudar a quienes lo necesitan

Yugito, Jiraiya y Hinata se levantaron para colocarse al lado de Oziel y Naruto, seguidos por Tsunade y Shizune. El dragón Serk los miro a todos y cada uno. Luego miro a Timaeus, el cual asintió y después de eso, lanzo un potente rugido para después reír con mucha alegría y burla.

— EN SERIO QUE SIGUES SIENDO UN MUCHACHO MUY NERVIOSO OZIEL – Serk se burlaba del pobre caballero mientras todos los presentes tenían una gota de sudor bajando detrás de su nuca – BIEN, TE LO PASARE. DESPUES DE TODO, SOLO VINE A ASUSTARTE, NI SIQUIERA TENGO PERMISO DEL GRAN SABIO DRAGON DE ESTAR AQUÍ

— ¡¿Qué?! – todos los presentes reaccionaron con sorpresa y enojo ante esas palabras

— Entonces, todo esa escena de regaño y recriminación de antes… - Oziel estaba totalmente atónito ante la reacción de su maestro

— SOLO FUE UNA BROMA MUCHACHO – dijo el viejo dragón lanzando un brillo que cubrió su cuerpo, para convertirse en un anciano con ropas muy finas y una capa plateada y metálica que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando a la vista desde su capucha unos bigotes muy largos y finos – yo sé que nunca serás capaz de usar tus poderes para el mal, porque eres una persona de corazón puro

— ¡Casi me causa un infarto! – dijo el caballero con pesar y alivio al mismo tiempo

— Le dije que o se asustaba o se desmallaba del miedo – hablo Timaeus con una risa

— Ustedes sí que son crueles con el – hablo Jiraiya siguiendo la burla

— Yugito, solo me causaron miedo – dijo el caballero acurrucándose en el pecho de su prometida

— Ya amor, ya paso – dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza de su amado

— En fin, solo quiero darte una advertencia muchacho – volvió a retomar la palabras Serk – tienes un límite para usar ese poder, pero debes ser prudente en la próxima ocasión, ¿te quedo claro?

— Lo prometo maestro Serk – dijo Oziel con una reverencia

— Y tu jovencito – Serk se dirigió a Naruto – eres valiente. También tienes un corazón puro y se nota que Oziel te ha entrenado bien, además de que te ha enseñado buenos valores. Sigue firme ante tu camino

— Así será anciano dragón – dijo el chico con una risa zorruna

— Aun te faltan modales – Serk se acercó a Yugito para tomar su mano y unirla a la de Oziel – y señorita Yugito, siga cuidando al nervioso que tengo por discípulo. Confió en ti, porque los une un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro

— Le prometo siempre hacerlo – dijo la rubia Jinchuriki con una sonrisa – después de todo, ya estamos comprometidos

— Eso lo sé – Serk miro a Oziel mientras reía – sigue entrenándote muchacho, aun te falta mucho para ser un Sabio Dragón completo

— Sabe que alcanzare eso y más maestro

— Entonces, nos veremos después y espero que reconsideres mi petición sobre Kanna

Timaeus y Serk volvieron a su forma dragón y empezaron a volar hacia el cielo desapareciendo en el horizonte. Cuando los dragones desaparecieron, Oziel abrazo a Naruto con fuerza mientras lagrimas exageradas brotaban de sus ojos sin dejar de dar las gracias a su discípulo por haberlo defendido de su maestro, dejándolo azul por la fuerza del abrazo. Una hora después, todos se encontraban en la posada descansando y retomando fuerzas. Tsunade atendió a Naruto, Hinata y Oziel, los cuales solo mostraban agotamiento. Tsunade se encontraba afuera de la posada mirando hacia el cielo con tranquilidad en su corazón. Shizune hablaba con Jiraiya y Yugito mientras.

— Y dime Jiraiya, ¿Qué edad se supone que tienes ahora? – pregunto Tsunade al Sanín Sapo que ya no ocultaba su apariencia juvenil

— Según Oziel, tengo 35 – hablo Jiraiya con normalidad – pero gracias al entrenamiento que llevo, me siento como de 25 o menos

— Veo que… no has perdido el tiempo en tus absurdas investigaciones como antes – Tsunade no podía ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Las chicas ahora van detrás de mí al verme… - Jiraiya sonrió mientras esquivaba un poderoso puñetazo de Tsunade

— Sigues siendo igual de pervertido

— Súper pervertido por si lo olvidaste…

— ¡Valla, ya me siento mejor! – en eso, Oziel salió de su habitación al lado de Naruto y Hinata – sí que necesitaba un descanso

— Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado amor – dijo Yugito dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometido – lo bueno es que estas bien ¿Y qué tal ustedes chicos?

— También estamos bien Yugito-sensei – respondió Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto con cariño – muy bien

— Eso es verdad, de veras – Naruto abrazo a su nueva novia con cariño

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos Oziel? – pregunto Jiraiya con falsa preocupación – fallamos en nuestra misión

— Es verdad, ya no podré volver a la aldea por la apuesta – continuo Oziel fingiendo preocupación – ahora seré el asistente personal número dos de Lady Tsunade. Vas a tener que instruirme Shizune…

— No será necesario – dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad – hice trampa al atacar a Naruto a traición. Yo fui la que perdió al final

— ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Naruto con burla – además de apostadora, es mala perdedora Abuela…

— ¡Ya no me llames así niño grosero!

— Bueno, entonces, vendrá a la aldea sin protestar, ¿verdad?

— Si, supongo que ya se acabaron mis vacaciones – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa – debo honrar los deseos de Dan y Nawaki. Entonces vámonos…

— Bueno, pero si vas a regresar, te mereces una recompensa – Oziel puso su mano en la frente de Tsunade, mientras brillaba con un tono azul – **Mano Sagrada: Regresión Sagrada**

Todo el cuerpo de Tsunade se cubrió con chakra azul, el cual sano todo su cuerpo y le brindo mucha energía. Al terminar, Tsunade se veía mucho más joven y sentía como su cuerpo se sentía más aliviado y fuerte.

— Eso será más que suficiente – dijo Oziel suspirando con cansancio – espero que esta vez le des mejor uso a tu juventud

— Esto es… increíble – Tsunade acumulo chakra en su cuerpo y se sintió poderosa – me siento de al menos 10 años más joven

— Según mis cálculos te coloque con al menos 34 años. Un años menos que Jiraiya, pero será más que suficiente para ti

— Gracias Oziel – Tsunade abrazo al caballero, pegando mucho sus pechos en el caballero, poniéndolo muy nervioso – estoy en deuda contigo. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras cuando quieras…

— Bueno, empieza por soltarme antes de que me maten – Oziel trataba de apartarse mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Yugito

— ¡Aléjate-de-mi-prometido! – Yugito libero mucho del chakra de Matatabi y se lanzó hacia Tsunade

— ¡Tranquila, solo era una bromita! – Tsunade empezó a correr asustada por los celos que le causo a la rubia Jinchuriki

— Valla forma de terminar nuestra misión, ¿No lo crees Hinata?

— Aun no terminamos esta misión Naruto – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa mientras miraba un pergamino en sus manos – aún tenemos otra parada en la Aldea de Takigakure

— ¿Qué haremos ahí Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Hinata al caballero

 **Buscaremos a una chica que necesita amigos. Y su nombre, es Fuu…**

 **Continuara…**


	16. Una merecida recompensa

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 15: "Una merecida recompensa: Viaje a la Playa de los Dragones"**

En lo profundo de un tranquilo bosque, se veía una pequeña casita un poco descuidada pero resistente. Afuera de la cabaña, se veía una canasta con algunas manzanas y varios kunai y un gran pergamino. Cerca del lugar, se escuchaba el sonido de algunas armas encajándose en un árbol. Cerca de ahí, una chica de tez morena, cabello corto de color verde pálido y de ojos naranja entrenaba su puntería. Llevaba una blusa de malla debajo de una blusa blanca corta y una falda corta que hacia juego. En su brazo derecho, llevaba la banda de Takigakure.

— Bien, voy mejorando mucho-suu – la chica se emociono al ver que había acertado a todos los blancos que había colocado – así estaré lista para los siguientes exámenes Chunin-suu

— _NO TE ENTUSIASMES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA –_ una voz tranquila se escucho dentro de la mente de la chica – _RECUERDA QUE ESAS PRUEBAS SON DIFICILES DE ENFRENTAR_

— Lo se Chomei-suu, pero estoy ansiosa por ser más fuerte-suu. Así todos en la aldea me tomaran en serio, así como mis compañeros y Shibuki-san-suu

— Yo ya sé que eres talentosa Fuu – la voz de un joven se escuchó detrás de la chica

La peli verde miro detrás de ella a un joven de cabello negro largo y ojos negros que usaba ropas normales de Chunin, además de su banda de Takigakure.

— ¡Shibuki-san, prometo que no he hecho nada malo hoy-suu! – la peli verde se puso nerviosa al ver al sujeto – la fruta que tengo la conseguí en el bosque…

— No estés nerviosa Fuu, no estás en problemas – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa – vine a otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la vez anterior?

— ¿Sobre la alianza con la aldea de Konoha-suu?

— Así es, sobre como quería que te convirtieras en una gran y poderosa ninja. Esto es, para que demuestres a toda la aldea que eres una gran ninja

— Eso lo se Shibuki-san, pero ¿creen que me acepten en ese lugar? Recuerde que yo soy… un monstruo…

— Eso no es verdad, tu eres muy especial – de repente, la voz de Oziel se escuchó en el lugar

Detrás de Shibuki aparecieron Oziel, Yugito, Naruto y Hinata, esta última reacciono con sorpresa al ver a la chica.

— ¡Oye, te recuerdo! – dijo Fuu señalando a Hinata – en esa misión en el lago

— Hola Fuu, ha pasado tiempo – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa – me da gusto que estés bien

— _Qué bueno que se conocen_ – pensó Oziel con tranquilidad mirando a la chica – hola Fuu, me llamo Oziel D. Mario y soy un Ninja de la Hoja

— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto, de veras – hablo el rubio mostrando su habitual energía

— Hola pequeña, me llamo Yugito Nii – se presentó la rubia Jinchuriki – y no digas eso de ti. No eres un monstruo

— Eso no lo saben, todos me llaman monstruo – Fuu puso su mano en su vientre al recordar el trato de varios de los aldeanos de Takigakure – y yo…

— Fuu, quiero que me hagas un favor – Oziel saco de entre su capa un espejo – mírate aquí y dime que vez

— Pues, solo me veo a mi misma-suu – dijo la chica sin entender la intención del caballero

— Ahora mira esto – Oziel le pidió a sus acompañantes que se acercaran al espejo donde todos se reflejaban – mira ahora a los que están a tu lado. ¿Crees que son unos monstruos?

— No, ellos son normales

— No es verdad pequeña – dijo Yugito poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peli verde – Naruto, tu y yo somos iguales con respecto a lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros

— ¡¿Qué?! – Fuu retrocedió un poco asustada y luego miro con detalle a Naruto y Yugito – ustedes son… ¿Cómo yo?

— Así es – Naruto levanto sus manos mostrando nueve dedos – soy un Jinchuriki

— Y yo igual – Yugito levanto solo dos dedos con una sonrisita

— Tal vez yo no sea como tú, pero eso no significa que no seamos iguales – dijo Hinata poniéndose en frente de la chica – cuando nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

— Si pero… - Fuu levanto sus manos para mostrar siete dedos y luego cerro los ojos con tristeza – los demás me ven como un monstruo

— Pero lo que importa es como te vez tu – Oziel se acercó a la chica y le sonrió con tranquilidad - porque yo sé que eres especial. Tienes dentro de ti, no una maldición, sino una bendición, que te hace fuerte y sobretodo, alguien que se propone a ser alguien mejor. Y estoy seguro, que en Konoha, nadie te vera como un monstruo, sino como una chica normal, pero solo si tú quieres

— Podemos ser amigos Fuu – dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano junto con Hinata – te prometo que nadie te molestara si estamos juntos

— Gracias – Fuu estrecho sus manos con las de Naruto y después lo abrazo junto con Hinata – si quiero que seamos amigos… pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi aldea?

— Descuida Fuu, siempre serás una ninja de Takigakure – hablo Shibuki con tranquilidad mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la morena – y aquí siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar

— Prometo convertirme en una gran ninja y hacer que todos se sientan orgullosos de mi – la peli verde abrazo al hombre delante de ella con cariño

— Vamos a preparar tus cosas Fuu – dijo Hinata

— Claro que si – Fuu corrió mientras llevaba de las manos a la oji perla y al rubio Chunin

— La voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Shibuki al lado del caballero y Yugito – por favor, prométame que la cuidara mucho. Ella es como una hermana pequeña para mí y me sentiría mal si ella…

— Tiene mi palabra como caballero, que ella estará a salvo – dijo el caballero estrechando su mano con el joven Chunin – y no dude en ir a visitarla cuando quiera. Además, la alianza con Konoha le dará más beneficios a su pueblo

— Lo que más me importa es ella – dijo Shibuki mirando como Fuu preparaba todas sus cosas con mucha prisa junto con Hinata y Naruto

Una hora después, el grupo de Oziel caminaba por el bosque con Fuu en sus filas, llevando sus ropas ninja y una mochila con todas sus cosas. El caballero analizo un poco el sello de la Jinchuriki morena, descubriendo que el sello no estaba mal hecho del todo, pero mejoro la calidad del mismo, permitiendo que el espacio mental del biju cambiara, ahora siendo un inmenso bosque donde tendría más libertad. En su camino, se toparon con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune que los esperaban para dirigirse juntos a Konoha. Durante el camino, Naruto pudo conocer más de Fuu y sus gustos, mientras la chica les contaba sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, entre ello, algunas travesuras que realizaba para divertirse, cosa que tenía en común con el rubio. Después de unas horas de caminata, llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, donde Oziel fue recibido por Kanna que había sentido la cercanía de su presencia y se abalanzó sobre su tutor de forma cariñosa para después abrazar a Yugito. Sin perder más tiempo, todos tomaron rumbo al hospital donde estaban los enfermos afectados por el ataque de Kaneko Nohara. Tsunade entro a la habitación donde estaba la familia Uchiha, Izumi y Sakura acompañando a los enfermos.

— Lady Tsunade – hablo Mikoto sorprendida

— Descuiden, regrese para ayudarles – sin perder más tiempo, Tsunade se acercó al cuerpo de los afectados que se mostraban muy enfermos y débiles – debo proceder, solo les pido que se retiren. Shizune, empecemos

Todos salieron de la habitación en espera de los resultados. Mientras, en la oficina del Hokage, Jiraiya y Oziel presentaban su informe en compañía de Naruto, Fuu, Kanna y Yugito, pues Hinata debía regresar a su casa para avisar su regreso.

— Me da gusto saber que ambas misiones fueron un éxito – Minato se acercó a donde estaba Fuu para saludarla – bienvenida a la aldea Fuu. Podrás instalarte en nuestro hogar para que te sientas en familia

— Muchas gracias Hokage – Fuu hizo una reverencia al rubio líder mientras se mostraba muy emocionada – le prometo dar todo de mi por ser una gran ninja

— Ahora solo nos queda esperar como terminara todo el asunto de los afectados – hablo Jiraiya con tranquilidad

— Y por el momento, ya no tendremos problemas con Orochimaru – agrego Oziel con tranquilidad – pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa

Después de eso, todos se retiraron en espera de los resultados de Tsunade. Fuu fue llevada a la residencia Uzumaki donde fue instalada y presentada con Kushina y Karin, las cuales la recibieron con alegría. Unas horas después, Oziel y Jiraiya se encontraban junto con Minato en la sala de espera con la familia Uchiha y compañía en espera de resultados, hasta que Tsunade sale con un poco de sudor y una sonrisa de satisfacción al lado de Shizune.

— ¿Todo está bien Lady Tsunade? – pregunto Mikoto con sus manos en su corazón

— Todo salió bien Mikoto-san – dijo la rubia Sanín – logre extraer el veneno de los tres y están descansando en estos momentos

— ¿Y sobre la condición de Itachi? – pregunto Izumi aun nerviosa

— Detuve su enfermedad, pero ahora que ya se lo que tiene, solo necesitara un leve tratamiento. Su salud ya no corre peligro

— Pueden pasar a verlos si eso quieren – continuo Shizune dando acceso a los presentes

Sin esperarlo más, Mikoto, Izumi, Sakura y Sasuke entraron a las habitaciones con prisa. Fugaku, que había cambiado mucho su antigua forma de ser al ablandar su corazón, estaba más que agradecido por lo sucedido.

— Muchas gracias, Lady Tsunade – Fugaku hizo una reverencia hacia la rubia y después hacia Minato – gracias Hokage, por todo

— Somos amigos Fugaku – Minato estrecho su mano con su compañero para tranquilizarlo – sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo

Todos entraron a la gran habitación donde vieron como Mikoto e Izumi abrazaban con fuerza a Itachi, el cual se mostraba cansado, pero alegre por recibir el cariño de su madre y su amada compañera. Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, sintiendo mucha paz dentro de él. Sakura solo podía sentirse alegre al ver a su sensei fuera de peligro, el cual se recuperaba en silencio, con muchas cosas en su mente. Fugaku se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo junto con su familia, mientras Minato y Oziel revisaban a Kakashi y Shisui. Jiraiya puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsunade, la cual le mostro una cálida sonrisa.

— Lo hiciste bien Tsunade – hablo Jiraiya – Dan y Nawaki deben estar muy orgullosos de ti

— Gracias Jiraiya, en serio que aprecio tus palabras – Tsunade tomo la mano de Jiraiya para después recargarse sobre su compañero

Oziel miro la escena con una sonrisa, al ver que la relación de los dos Sanín había mejorado mucho. Unos días después, todos los equipos y los Sanín junto con Shizune, fueron reunidos por el Hokage para darles un anuncio. Se encontraban en un gran campo de entrenamiento todos reunidos y en espera al igual que los ANBU Uchiha con Itachi ya un poco más recuperado, además también se encontraban Yamato y Sai. En eso, llego Minato, Kushina, Oziel y Yugito en compañía de Fuu, la cual estaba un poco nerviosa y se ocultaba detrás del Hokage.

— Buenos días a todos – hablo Minato llamando la atención de todos – les agradezco a todos su presencia. Oziel-san y yo queremos darles un anuncio cada uno. El primero es que tendremos una nueva compañera en nuestras filas – Minato miro a Fuu para que se presentara – adelante

— Ho-hola a todos – Fuu salió al frente, ahora llevando una banda con dos grabados, uno de Konoha y otro de Takigakure – me llamo Fuu

— Oye, te recuerdo – Kiba se acercó a la chica muy animado – eres la chica que conocimos en nuestra misión del Lago. "La Chica con olor a insecto"

— Y tú eres el "Chico Perro" – Fuu tomo confianza con Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru para después mirar a Shino – hola Shino-kun

— Hola Fuu, me da gusto verte – saludo el Aburame con neutralidad mientras sentía algo raro en sus sentidos

Desde aquella misión, Shino había sentido una presencia muy extraña en Fuu que alarmaba a sus insectos. Pero no era molestia o peligro, sino tranquilidad y deseo. Como si quisieran estar con Fuu. El resto de los Genin se acercaron a Fuu y empezaron a conocerla mejor. La más apegada fue Kanna, que rápidamente le tomo cariño a la chica.

— Fuu se integrara como una Genin en la aldea, en representación de su aldea – hablo Minato hacia los equipos – pero por el momento, estará como compañera de respaldo para los equipos al igual que Karin

— Ahora, el segundo anuncio – dijo Oziel tomando la palabra – después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y los esfuerzos y éxitos que lograron en los pasados exámenes Chunin y en el apoyo en contra de la invasión de la Aldea del Sonido, he decidido premiarlos a todos ustedes

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos los jóvenes se emocionaron, mientras Kanna estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción al saber lo que seguiría.

— Y como premio, he decidido llevarlos de vacaciones – continuo hablando Oziel – los llevare una semana completa a una playa paradisiaca

— ¡Wow/Genial/Increíble! – fueron las reacciones de todos los jóvenes

— Así que, preparen ropa, accesorios y todo lo que quieran llevar para una semana completa – continuo hablando Oziel para después mirar a sus compañeros sensei – ustedes también están invitados amigos. Después de todo, también se merecen un descanso

— Muchas gracias por la invitación Oziel – dijo Asuma al lado de Kurenai y Gai

— Yo no sé si deba… - Kakashi dudo por un momento hasta que Oziel se puso a su lado

— Animo amigo, también invite a Ayame para que te haga compañía y te recuperes del todo

— De acuerdo, si voy – dijo el peli plateado recuperando los ánimos

— Muy bien. Nos veremos mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en la entrada principal de la aldea – dijo Oziel mirando a todos los presentes

Todos empezaron a retirarse muy emocionados por la idea de las vacaciones. Las chicas se reunieron en un grupo para buscar accesorios y trajes de baño. Minato también solicito la presencia de Yamato, Sai, Itachi, Shisui e Izumi como protección, pero también para que descansaran del trabajo. Y como Hokage temporal, Hiruzen Sarutobi tomaría el lugar de Minato durante la semana. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos esperando a Oziel, Yugito y Kanna. Todos llevaban pequeñas maletas y bolsos con sus cosas. En eso, aparece Oziel y sus acompañantes.

— Buenos días a todos – saludo el caballero muy animado – bien, veo que no falta nadie. Así que es hora de irnos

— ¿Cómo llegaremos? – pregunto Naruto un poco confundido – no creo que esa playa este cerca de aquí

— Bueno, les explicare – Oziel empezó a salir de la aldea seguido por todos mientras sacaba su espada – podría usar el **Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador** , pero es muy peligroso utilizarlo con muchas personas. Así que usaremos otra cosa – el caballero clavo su espada en el suelo mientras ponía una pequeña marca de invocación con un poco de sangre - **¡Jutsu de Invocación – Boca de Dragón!**

En eso, un gran estruendo se escuchó en el lugar y en frente de Oziel, la tierra se levantó mostrando la cabeza de un gran dragón de tierra casi tan grande como las puertas de la aldea. En eso, el dragón abrió sus ojos solo un poco revelando que eran totalmente rojos.

— Chicos, les presento a Potaru, es un dragón portal – hablo Oziel al frente de la cabeza de dragón – hola Potaru

— BUENOS DIAS OZIEL-SAMA – hablo el dragón telepáticamente – DIGANME EN QUE PUEDO SERVIRLE

— Necesito que nos lleves a todos a la "Isla Ember"

— COMO ORDENE OZIEL-SAMA – el dragón abrió la boca muy grande y de esta se podía ver una cueva con una pequeña luz al fondo además de sentirse un aire fresco salir de su boca

— Potaru tiene la habilidad de abrir portales a cualquier lugar que sea conocido por los dragones, desde su boca – hablo Oziel al frente de la cueva que creo el dragón – ahora entren y caminen hacia la luz. Y no tengan miedo, es seguro

Con un poco de nervios, todos entraron encabezados por Naruto. Oziel, Yugito y Kanna fueron los últimos en entrar a la cueva. En la cueva solo se veía la luz de la salida, mientras la que mostraba la puerta de la aldea se cerraba lentamente. Unos segundos después, todos empezaron a salir, llegando a una zona llena de muchos árboles tropicales como palmeras. Cuando Oziel salió de la cueva, esta se cerró, mostrando la cabeza de Potaru.

— Gracias Potaru, te llamare si necesito tu ayuda de nuevo – se despidió el caballero acariciando la nariz del dragón

— CUANDO USTED GUSTE OZIEL-SAMA – el dragón se despidió para ocultarse de nuevo en la tierra

— Muy bien, síganme – Oziel se puso en frente del grupo y camino para salir de la zona de arboles

Todos caminaron apreciando la belleza del lugar, además de escuchar los sonidos de la fauna animal del lugar. En eso, escucharon el sonido de las olas chocar con la costa y empezaron a correr. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al descubrir una hermosa y paradisiaca playa de arena blanca y agua cristalina. En toda la orilla solo había agua, algunas rocas en una cresta elevada y un poco más adelante, un camino bien formado para caminar.

— Chicos, bienvenidos a la Isla Ember – dijo Oziel delante de todos, los cuales se mostraron sorprendidos y asombrados

— Es un lugar increíble, de veras – Naruto y sus amigos corrieron a la orilla para ver el mar más de cerca

— Siempre me contaste de este lugar – dijo Yugito abrazando a su prometido – pero ahora que lo veo, es mucho mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado

— ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? – pregunto Minato muy asombrado mientras veía el lugar – no parecen los territorios del País de las Olas

— No, claro que no – dijo el caballero silbando para llamar a los jóvenes - ¡Oigan chicos, vengan! Los llevare a donde nos instalaremos

Todos caminaron por un camino formado con algunas piedras decorativas y al parecer ya utilizado, siendo guiados por Oziel y Kanna.

— La Isla Ember no está cerca de ninguna de las Naciones Ninja, es una zona exclusiva para el Clan Dragón – explico Oziel mientras seguía dirigiendo al grupo – en este lugar, se entrena y relaja la mente y el espíritu

— Se siente una tranquilidad y serenidad muy extraña – dijo Kurenai al lado de Asuma mientras sentía la brisa del lugar

— Esa es la magia de la isla – Oziel levanto una piedra lisa en sus manos – según se cuenta, la Isla Ember tiene la propiedad de "suavizar" cualquier piedra: hace que las personas eliminen sus pesares y ayuda a afrontarlos. Este lugar es usado por los dragones como un lugar de entrenamiento

— Debo suponer que tu viniste aquí en el pasado Oziel – pregunto Gai mientras los demás se mostraban interesados por la explicación del caballero

— Es correcto Gai-sensei – continuo el caballero con una risita – mi primera prueba fue vivir aquí durante un año para probar mi lealtad y compromiso con el clan Dragón

— ¿Estuvo aquí un año entero? ¿Solo? – pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido

— Sí, pero los Dragones me visitaban a menudo. La idea es que mi mente se aislara de cualquier distractor externo y que me conectara con mi yo interno. Y además de entrenar, le saque provecho a mi tiempo libre

Oziel quito unas plantas en el camino, revelando una enorme casa de playa con estilo oriental. El lugar estaba muy bien construido y estaba debajo de la base de una pequeña montaña.

— Es muy bonita – dijo Ayame al lado de Kakashi

— ¿Eso crees? La construí yo solito – Oziel se detuvo al ver como Kanna lo miraba con sospecha – bueno, recibí ayuda de Timaeus y Hermos

— Se ve que pensaste en tener visitas al construirla – hablo Jiraiya al lado de Minato

— Bueno, el Maestro Serk me permitió traer a quien yo quiera a este lugar, pero con la condición de que respeten y cuiden este lugar. Ahora vengan, les mostrare el lugar

Todos entraron a una enorme sala donde se veía una pequeña zona de fogata en medio rodeada por algunos sillones, un gran librero y una zona para bebidas y botanas.

— Esta cabaña fue construida para 50 personas – explico Oziel mostrando el lugar – esta es la sala principal con una barra de bocadillos y zona de descanso

Todos admiraron el lugar con mucha impresión mientras seguían al caballero. Llegaron a un gran comedor con una gran mesa y detrás de ella, una gran cocina gourmet con varios refrigeradores, estufas y alacenas con instrumentos para cocinar.

— Este es el comedor – continuo Oziel – prepare suficiente comida como para un mes y pueden cocinar o tomar algo de aquí con toda confianza. Además, tenemos las frutas que ofrecen los arboles de la isla…

— ¡Si, la fruta de este lugar es la mejor! – de repente, Elma salió desde la cocina con un gran paquete de roles de canela

— ¡¿Elma?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto el caballero muy sorprendido

— Cuando supe que iba a estar aquí, quise venir para comer algo – dijo la chica dragón sin dejar de comer – usted siempre trae rica comida a este lugar Oziel-sempai

— Ya que – Oziel suspiro con pesar mirando a la dragona – entonces tendrás que ayudarme a guiar a los demás en este lugar y orientarlos si tienen dudas

— No hay problema sempai – dijo la dragona con una sonrisa sin dejar de comer

— Bueno, continuemos – Oziel camino mientras guiaba de nuevo al grupo

Siguieron caminando por la cabaña, llegando a una gran puerta corrediza. Al abrirla, descubrieron un gran salón con una mesa de billar, mesa de cartas, algunos juegos, un gran librero y al lado, una gran sala a forma de dojo.

— Esta es la sala de entretenimiento – dijo Oziel – aquí pueden divertirse con lo que quieran, y al lado está la sala que uso para entrenar. Los que estén interesados pueden usarla con total libertad, pero se las puedo mostrar después

— ¡Lee y yo la usaremos para intensificar nuestras llamas de la juventud al máximo! – dijo Gai al lado de su discípulo

— ¡Por supuesto Gai-sensei! – reafirmo Lee al lado de su ídolo

— Problemático – dijo Shikamaru mientras los demás solo miraban con pesar la actitud del maestro y discípulo

— Bueno, solo queda una zona más – hablo Oziel volviendo a retomar el camino

Todos caminaron llegando a una zona trasera que conectaba a unos baños termales, pegados a la base de una montaña de donde provenía el agua. Además, había una escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

— Estas aguas termales provienen de un manantial dentro de esta montaña – explico Oziel – el de la izquierda es el de las chicas y el de la derecha es el de los chicos. Y si lo desean, hay una sección especial de baños mixtos

— ¡¿Baños Mixtos?! – todos se sorprendieron, las chicas se ruborizaron, mientras algunos chicos como Kiba, Naruto y sobre todo Jiraiya tenían una mirada pervertida

— En la planta superior están las habitaciones. Dos grandes habitaciones con una pequeña sala común para que se puedan reunir, camas con literas y baños individuales. La zona de la izquierda es para las chicas y el derecho es para los chicos. Además, si gustan, pueden explorar la isla con total confianza, ya que no hay ningún peligro en ella.

— Eso suena genial, de veras – dijo Naruto muy emocionado

— Ya quiero ir a explorar con Akamaru – secundo Kiba con su perrito ladrando

— Sí, pero una última cosa – Oziel miro a todos con mirada seria – en la selva, hay una zona con unas marcas rosas en algunos árboles. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, entren a esa zona

— ¿Hay algún peligro en esas zonas Oziel? – pregunto Asuma un poco intrigado

— Peligro no, pero no es una zona buena. Solo eso necesita saber – Oziel borro la expresión seria de su rostro y volvió a tranquilizarse – bien, vallan a sus habitaciones, en 10 minutos, nos veremos todos en la playa

— ¡Gracias por su hospitalidad! – dijeron todos con una reverencia hacia el caballero para que los jóvenes corrieran a sus habitaciones, seguidos por los superiores

— ¿Qué ocurre en la zona marcada Ozi-kun? – pregunto Yugito cuando todos ya se habían ido

— Es… Lucoa… - Oziel miro a su prometida un poco nervioso, haciendo reaccionar a la rubia

— ¡¿No me digas que… son esos días…?!

— Sí, pero se supone que solo serán dos días. Así que, no habrá problema si los chicos se mantienen alejados de ella. No te preocupes

— De acuerdo – Yugito le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al caballero mientras tomaba la mano de Kanna – vamos Kanna-chan, vamos a cambiarnos para ir a la playa

— Claro Yugito-san – dijo la pequeña dragón siguiendo a la rubia

Oziel creo a unos clones para que se encargaran de unas cosas mientras él se dirigía a la playa. Pasados los diez minutos, Naruto y sus amigos hombres, junto con su padre y sensei ya estaban en la playa listos para divertirse. A lo lejos, vieron una gran ola y dentro de ella vieron a Oziel sobre una tabla de madera color roja con la marca del Clan de los Dragones. Todos vieron impresionados como el caballero cruzaba el interior de la ola con mucha facilidad y llegaba a la orilla sobre la tabla con su short playero color rojo con marcas de dragones negros.

— ¡Eso fue increíble Oziel-sensei, de veras! – dijo Naruto muy impresionado al igual que sus amigos - ¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?

— Eso se llama "surfear" – explico el caballero levantando la tabla – montas las olas con una tabla como esta. Es una sensación increíble y requiere equilibrio y valor para hacerlo

— ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! – dijeron Naruto, Lee y Kiba emocionados mientras intentaban tomar la tabla del caballero

— Oigan, tranquilos – Oziel alejo su tabla para señalar un lugar cerca de la costa – pueden elegir una de esas tablas

Todos miraron una pequeña cabaña con equipo para surfear, además de equipo de buceo, inflables, sombrillas, toallas, incluso cosas para hacer castillos de arena, como cubetas y palas. En la cabaña, había un clon de Oziel sacando varias de las cosas.

— En esta playa se puede hacer de todo – continuo Oziel – mi clon les dará lo que necesiten y les dará instrucciones para que aprendan a surfear. Anímense, ¿O acaso son cobardes?

— ¡Yo seré el mejor surfeando, de veras!

— Sueña bobo, yo seré el mejor – dijo Kiba corriendo junto con Akamaru a la cabaña

— ¡Eres un tramposo Kiba! – Naruto se apresuró a darle alcance

— Se ve que es divertido, pero puede ser peligroso – dijo Shisui un poco preocupado

— Si no lo intentan, no lo sabrán – dijo Kakashi cubriendo su rostro con una toalla para después recibir una tabla por parte de Oziel

— Ese es el espíritu Kakashi, adelante inténtalo

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no lo hare…

— ¡Vamos Kakashi! – llego Gai con una tabla y un traje de baño demasiado "varonil" - ¡Vamos a encender nuestras llamas de la juventud al surfear!

— Además, el surf impresiona a las chicas y demuestra lo talentoso que eres al dominarlo – cuando Oziel dijo eso, Sasuke, Minato, Asuma, Neji y Jiraiya encendieron su orgullo para querer intentarlo – así que, ¡Inténtenlo si se atreven!

Unos minutos después, varios de los chicos y adultos estaban intentando surfear mientras otros solo nadaban en el mar refrescándose con el agua cristalina. Minato fue de los primero en dominar la técnica gracias a su gran ingenio, seguido por Asuma y Yamato. Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Sasuke también trataban de surfear, pero en momentos tenían progresos y en otros caían al agua estrepitosamente. Shikamaru, Shino y Neji se quedaron en la orilla sentados en la arena mientras veían a sus amigos caer al agua. Chouji solo nadaba tranquilamente en el agua disfrutando del mar. Sai se encontraba dibujando el paisaje con tranquilidad y en la orilla donde se encontraba, Shisui había pedido una caña de pescar para pasar el tiempo en algo tranquilo. Kakashi no parecía tener muchos ánimos de nadar, y menos con los constantes desafíos que lanzaba Gai para tratar de animarlo. En eso, se ve una gran ola que Naruto se anima a surfear y se acerca con mucha motivación. Con cautela, fue subiendo a su tabla y atravesaba la ola con mucha emoción.

— ¡Así es como se hace, de veras!

— ¡Yu ju! ¡Ya llegamos chicos! – en eso la voz de Kushina se escuchó en la playa

Todos miraron a ver a donde llegaban las chicas, quedando impactados. Kushina y Kurenai usaban un bikini tipo "Reloj de Arena" verde y rojo respectivamente; Izumi, Karin y Ayame usaban un bañador de una sola pieza de color morado, rojo y amarillo claro respectivamente. Kanna usaba un bañador pequeño con holanes color celeste con rosa; Ino, Fuu y Tenten usaban un bikini de dos piezas que resaltaba su linda figura siendo de color purpura, rojo y verde respectivamente. Pero Naruto quedo impactado al ver como Hinata salía detrás de las chicas, usando un lindo bikini de dos piezas color lavanda, mientras se cubría con un camisón playero celeste claro que resaltaba su linda figura. Naruto quedo embobado ante belleza de su novia, pero cuando Hinata le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió, Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

— Sí que eres distraído dobe – se burló Sasuke mientras estaba sentado sobre su tabla – debes aprender a concentrarte en…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! – la voz de la peli rosa se escuchó desde la playa

Sasuke miro a su novia, quedando petrificado. La chica usaba un bikini de dos piezas color rosa que resaltaba su figura, además de tener un laso rosa que ataba su cabello, haciéndola lucir más hermosa. Sasuke quedo embobado con la chica, que no noto cuando una ola llego detrás de él, cayendo al agua. Al salir del agua, solo ve la sonrisa burlona de Naruto a su lado.

— ¿Qué decías…?

— Estamos a mano, y no se diga más – dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sentir la mirada burlona de Naruto

Los dos empezaron a molestarse entre sí, causando las risitas de Sakura y Hinata. Oziel miraba la escena con diversión, hasta que sintió un delicado abrazo detrás de él. Oziel miro detrás de él, y se llevó una gran e impactante sorpresa. Yugito estaba detrás de él, usando un bikini tank top azul oscuro muy ajustado, con una falda pequeña que resaltaba sus piernas, además de traer el cabello suelto. Oziel no pudo disimular una pequeña hilera de sangre que salió desde su nariz.

— ¿Cómo me veo amor? – pregunto la rubia posando de una forma muy atrevida mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, mostrando un poco de su pequeño y sexy busto

— Te vez… sexy – Oziel estaba tan maravillado que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡Digo, te vez bonita, hermosa…!

— Oziel-sama es un pervertido – dijo Kanna con un salvavidas en sus manos – quiero jugar

— Vamos a nadar un poco primero Kanna-chan – dijo Yugito tomando la mano de la pequeña dragón mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo

Oziel no podía despegar la mirada hacia Yugito, la cual le dirigía una mirada coqueta. En eso, Gai seguía retando a Kakashi a una competencia de surf, pero este seguía negándose.

— ¡Vamos Kakashi, si no vas a surfear, al menos enfréntame en natación! – decía Gai tratando de animar al peli plateado

— No estoy de humor para derrotarte Gai – dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Ayame nadar con belleza en el agua

— Si usted gusta, yo puedo competir contra usted – en eso, Elma llego a la playa usando un traje de baño de una sola pieza como bañador con dibujos de olas del mar y con su cuerno y cola de dragón a la vista – después de todo, soy muy buena en la natación

— ¡Ese es el espíritu señorita! – entono Gai con mucha energía

— Yo también quiero competir – dijo Kanna mostrándose animada

— Bien, entonces hagamos preparemos una competencia – Oziel preparo unos jutsus y levanto un pequeño camino de tierra sobre el agua para que los nadadores se prepararan para saltar y otra zona más alejada para que sea la meta – empezaran desde la línea y el primero en llegar a la zona final gana

— ¡Voy a impulsarme con mis llamas de la juventud y ganare esta carrera!

— ¡Usted puede Gai-sensei! – grito Lee, mientras Tenten y Neji también lo apoyaban en silencio

— ¡Tú puedes Kanna-chan! – gritaban Hinata, Karin y Sakura apoyando a la pequeña dragón

— Bien, entonces… - Oziel se colocó en la orilla listo para supervisar la competencia – en sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!

Los tres nadadores salieron a toda prisa. Aunque Gai era un excelente nadador, fue rápidamente superado por Elma y Kanna, que tenían sus grandes habilidades como dragonas para superar por mucho a Gai. Al final, gracias a las habilidades naturales de Elma, ella se hizo con la victoria, llegando a la meta en tan solo unos segundos. Todos aplaudieron a Elma por ser la ganadora y a Kanna por su gran esfuerzo, dejando a Gai con una derrota orgullosa.

— En honor a mi derrota, le daré 500 vueltas a la Isla solo nadando – dijo Gai con muchos ánimos

— No le recomiendo eso Gai-sensei – dijo Oziel un poco nervioso – podría enfermarse por pasar mucho tiempo en el agua y nadando. Además, la isla es muy grande

— Mis llamas de la juventud me mantendrán sano – dijo Gai mientras empezaba su extensa natación

— ¡Yo lo acompañare Gai-sensei! – dijo Lee uniéndose a su instructor con muchos ánimos

— Será mejor que los vigile – Oziel creo un clon para que siguiera de cerca s Gai y luego creo a otros más que se colocaron detrás de él – vallan a la cocina

— A la orden – dijeron los clones para salir de inmediato

— Yo quiero seguir jugando – dijo Kanna mientras se sentaba en la arena

— ¿Por qué no construimos un castillo en la arena? – pregunto Tenten con pala y cubeta en mano

— ¡Wow, yo quiero intentarlo! – Kanna se emocionó con esa idea y tomo una pala con emoción

Unos minutos después, Karin, Tenten y Fuu construían un gran castillo con mucha emoción al lado de Kanna. Oziel y los demás lograron convencer a Kakashi de meterse al agua para que le diera clases de natación a Ayame. Naruto y Hinata jugaban en el agua disfrutando su momento. Itachi e Izumi se relajaban juntos en la arena, sobre todo Itachi al sentirse mucho mejor con respecto a su enfermedad. Izumi se sentía muy feliz al ver a su amado mucho mejor de su salud. Sasuke salió del agua con su tabla de surf secando su cabello, mientras miraba a su hermano y su novia muy amorosos. En eso, busco a su novia, la cual estaba sentada a la orilla del mar con una mirada triste. Sasuke se acercó a su novia y se sentó a su lado.

— Este lugar es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? – hablo Sasuke al lado de la peli rosa

— Sí, es bonito – Sakura mostro una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el mar – debo reconocer que se siente como un verdadero paraíso

— Pero, no veo que te diviertas en lo absoluto ¿Ocurre algo?

— Es solo, que no puedo disfrutarlo del todo

— ¿Es por lo de tus poderes?

— Si – Sakura miro a donde estaba Oziel nadando al lado de Yugito con una sonrisa – Oziel-sensei dijo que mañana podría colocarme el sello anti-gravedad para que pueda nadar. Así que, por ahora no puedo disfrutar del agua

— ¿Y si te ayudo a disfrutar del mar? – Sasuke se levantó mientras tomaba aire para ganar un poco de valor

— ¿Cómo lo harías…? – antes de poder continuar, Sakura sintió como Sasuke la cargaba de forma nupcial - ¡¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun?!

— Yo te ayudare a disfrutar del mar – Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia la orilla para entrar al agua

— Pero… no sé si…

— Solo confía en mi – por primera vez, Sakura vio en el joven Uchiha una honesta y amorosa sonrisa que le transmitió confianza

El Uchiha empezó a entrar en el agua, lentamente, mientras Sakura se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Sasuke sintió la delicada piel de su novia muy cerca de su cuerpo, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso mientras su rostro se ruborizaba poco a poco. Lentamente, ingresaron a una zona más profunda, poniendo nerviosa a Sakura, la cual sentía como el agua la hundía, sin posibilidad de flotar.

— ¿Nerviosa? – Sasuke miro como la chica se aferraba más a su pecho

— La verdad sí, pero… me siento muy segura en tus brazos – la chica no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas

— Tu sabes que siempre… - sin poder continuar, Sasuke piso algo debajo del agua que lo hizo resbalar, haciendo que Sakura cayera en la zona profunda del mar

— ¡Sasuke-kun…! – la peli rosa empezó a hundirse en el agua poco a poco sin poder flotar por más que agitara sus brazos

— ¡Sakura! – Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y volvió a cargar a su novia - ¡¿Estas bien?!

— *cof cof* si pero… ¡Me dejaste caer! – Sakura se mostró muy asustada y enojada mientras se aferraba al pecho de Sasuke – eres malo

— Lo siento, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar – Sasuke miro fijamente a la peli rosa, revelando mucha preocupación y miedo, mientras sus ojos se conectaban – yo siempre intentare protegerte con todas mis fuerzas

— ¿De verdad? – Sakura miraba con ternura a Sasuke mientras abrazaba con fuerza al Uchiha - ¿Tu siempre me protegerás?

— Por supuesto, no lo dudes. Yo te quiero mucho

— Y yo te quiero mucho también Sasuke-kun

Mientras permanecían aún en el agua, Sasuke y Sakura se mantenían conectados con el brillo a sus ojos hasta que se unieron con un cálido y amoroso beso lleno de pasión y romance. Desde la orilla, Itachi, Izumi, Oziel y Yugito miraban la escena con una sonrisa por la fuerza del amor que se profesaba la joven pareja. Unos minutos después, un clon de Oziel que usaba un mandil blanco de cocinero tocaba una campanita desde la orilla.

— ¡Atención, la comida ya está lista! – anuncio el clon para que todos escucharan

— ¡Genial, ya me moría de hambre, de veras! – grito Naruto mientras corría hacia el comedor al lado de Hinata

Todos llegaron al gran comedor, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir un inmenso banquete de varios platillos, desde comida tradicional, como arroz cocido con carne, Ramen casero, vegetales al vapor, pescad frito, camarones empanizados, entre otros manjares. Los clones de Oziel seguían sirviendo y trayendo comida desde la cocina con mucha tranquilidad.

— Bueno, espero que lo disfruten – hablo el caballero original tomando asiento junto con Yugito y Kanna

— ¡Gracias por la comida! – todos se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a probar la comida - ¡Esta delicioso!

— Valla, no sabía que eras un gran cocinero Oziel-san – dijo Kurenai con impresión al probar la comida

— Sin duda esto esta exquisito – dijo Ayame con un rubor en sus mejillas al degustar la comida frente a ella

— Bueno, cuando te dedicas a viajar por mucho tiempo, tienes que aprender a cocinar – hablo el caballero comiendo con tranquilidad – y tuve que aprender mucho cuando estuve solo en esta isla por un año

— ¿Y eso lo aprendió usted solo? – pregunto Ino muy sorprendida - ¿No lo aprendió con los dragones?

— No, yo solito aprendí

Todos se fijaron en Kanna, la cual era famosa por revelar la verdad oculta del caballero.

— Oziel-sama siempre ha sido un buen cocinero – dijo la pequeña dragón mientras comía con mucha emoción – ninguno de los dragones sabe cocinar

— Es verdad – dijo Elma comiendo con mucha satisfacción – por lo general solo comemos las cosas crudas en nuestra forma dragón

— Entonces si le creemos – dijeron todos mirando al caballero

— Que poca fe – Oziel solo se deprimió un poco por como lo acusaron los demás – pero bueno, disfruten la comida

Todos se quedaron maravillados por la deliciosa comida, que no dejaron nada en todo el comedor. Después de comer, algunos regresaron a la playa para apreciar el mar, los adultos se quedaron en la cabaña, compartiendo un té para relajarse. Mientras tanto, en una zona del patio, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke practicaban con una pequeña pelota, mientras Hinata, Sakura y Karin los miraban, con Kanna a su lado, que dormía tranquilamente.

— Muy bien, ¡Ahí te va! – Naruto lanzo la pelota con fuerza hacia Neji

— ¡Ahora si la atrapare! – Neji dio un salto y la golpeo con fuerza hacia Sasuke con su mano - ¡Atrápala Sasuke!

— ¡La tengo! – Sasuke dio un gran salto, pero no pudo darle a la pelota que salió con fuerza hacia una zona llena de palmeras – rayos

— Iré por ella – Naruto salió a buscar la pelota

— ¡Espera Naruto-kun! – Hinata decidió acompañar a su novio

Sasuke vio a donde fue el rubio, hasta que vio con sorpresa y temor las marcas rosadas sobre las que había advertido Oziel.

— ¡Diablos! – Sasuke se levantó siguiendo al rubio y a su novia - ¡Naruto, regresa!

— ¡Espéranos Sasuke-kun! – Sakura comprendió el peligro que sintió su novio y decidió seguirlo

Neji y Karin también los siguieron, dejando a Kanna dormir con tranquilidad. Mientras, en la sala de la cabaña, los jóvenes sensei y los adultos conversaban con tranquilidad.

— Este lugar sí que es relajante y muy hermoso, en serio – dijo Kushina mientras se recargaba en el regazo de su esposo

— Si, tuviste mucha suerte de encontrar este lugar Oziel – dijo Asuma mientras se recostaba en el regazo de Kurenai sin ocultar la relación que tenía con la chica de ojos rojos

— Más que suerte, fue una recompensa por mi esfuerzo en el entrenamiento – hablo Oziel tomando un poco de té – pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer para los dragones

— Oziel-sensei, usted dijo que debía ayudar a los Dragones a recuperar la confianza con los humanos – hablo Itachi con Izumi casi dormida en su hombro

— Bueno, es una de mis metas. Pero ese será un proceso largo. La vinculación con las aldeas ninja es uno de los primeros pasos

— Yo diría que eso es más posible ahora Oziel-sempai – hablo Elma que comía un poco de pan dulce – usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Aunque pienso que ya es hora de cumplir con la primera misión que le asigno Timaeus-sama

— No creo que esté listo para esa misión Elma – hablo el caballero un poco pensativo y con cierto pesar – es, algo complicado para mi

— ¿A qué misión se refiere Oziel? – pregunto Kushina con curiosidad

— Esta misión involucra a Kanna…

Regresando con el grupo de Naruto, ellos se adentraban en la selva buscando la pelota de su juego.

— Será mejor que regresemos, Oziel-sensei nos dijo que no entráramos en este lugar – hablo Sakura un poco nerviosa

— Descuiden, no creo que exista un peligro tan grande que no podamos enfrenar – Naruto miraba por los alrededores, hasta que vio la pelota cerca de unos arbustos – te encontré

Todos llegaron a donde estaba la pelota, pero antes de poder regresar, escucharon el sonido de un rio, seguido de una voz femenina que sonreía con picardía. Todos se acercaron al lugar y descubrieron una especie de manantial de aguas termales, que desprendían un vapor que por alguna extraña razón, era de color rosa. Al ver con detenimiento, descubrieron a una mujer dentro del manantial que parecía tener un voluptuoso cuerpo que cubría con una cabellera larga y rubia, y de su cabeza, salían unos cuernos de dragón.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí – Naruto empezó a retroceder, hasta que se sintió un poco mareado

— Naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras… bien? – Hinata empezaba a sonrojarse al sentir mucho calor en su cuerpo

— Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – la voz de la chica se escuchó detrás del grupo de jóvenes – veo que tengo visitas

Todos sintieron un calor que invadía sus cuerpos, mientras escuchaban una pequeña risa traviesa por parte de la chica. En el grupo de los adultos, todos se mostraban más interesados al escuchar el nombre de Kanna.

— Para que comprendan la misión que me asignaron sobre Kanna, deben saber un poco sobre el pasado de ella y sobre sus padres… - Oziel empezó a contar un relato que escucho por parte de Timaeus

 ** _Historia sobre la familia de Kanna Kamui_**

 _Hace varios años, los dragones vivían en armonía con los humanos. Sin embargo, poco a poco, estos empezaron a ver las maravillas que ofrecían los dragones, en especial al usar sus habilidades y poderes, por lo que empezaron a cazarlos para demostrar su superioridad. Los Dragones prefirieron no demostrar su ira contra los humanos, por lo que decidieron esconderse y evitar muertes inecesarias. Con el tiempo, algunos dragones empezaron a explorar el mundo humano, con la esperanza de encontrar humanos que demostraran ser puros y dignos de usar sus poderes. Entre ellos, hubo un dragón que simplemente sentía curiosidad por los humanos. Este tenía el poder de controlar y manipular las tormentas a voluntad. Su nombre era Sutomu, un dragón de escamas plateadas con cuernos blancos que sobresalían con mucho filo. Sutomu solía mezclarse con los humanos, pero simplemente no encontraba la confianza que buscaba en ellos. Un día, mientras volaba con tranquilidad usando un hechizo para bloquear su percepción, escucho el grito de una mujer. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a una chica de cabello largo color lavanda correr del ataque de un gran oso negro que amenazaba su vida. Sutomu descendió y se transformó en humano para intimidar al oso._

 _El oso vio al dragón convertido, pero al sentir su fuerte intimidación, solo salió huyendo por el miedo. Cuando miro a la chica, se percató de su humilde belleza. Tenía los ojos azules y su complexión parecía la de una joven adulta de al menos 19 años. Ella le agradeció y le explico que se encontraba recolectando bayas para su familia cuando el oso le ataco. Sutomu fue llevado a su hogar, donde la familia de la chica le recibió. Dentro, ella se presentó como Ame Kamui, y su familia pertenecía a un extinto clan que era capaz de controlar el elemento rayo, pero se habían retirado de la vida ninja para tener una vida pacífica. Sutomu empezó a llevarse mejor con esa familia, en especial con Ame, la cual se mostró más afectiva con su salvador. El tiempo paso, permitiendo a Sutomu revelar su identidad real. Y aunque creyó que lo rechazarían, la familia de Ame lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le demostraron su cariño completo._

 _Y de repente, lo que había empezado con una sencilla amistad, se convirtió en amor entre Sutomu y Ame. Esta relación no fue ignorada por los demás dragones que conocían a Sutomu, pero se sentían felices por su relación. Un día, Ame llego feliz con su amado, revelando algo que nunca se había visto nunca. Ella estaba embarazada, sería la primera en dar a luz a un pequeño mitad humano, mitad dragón. Sutomu estaba más que alegre por esta noticia, al igual que toda la familia de Ame. Pero, alguien se sintió traicionado por esta noticia. Un sujeto que era conocido de la familia Kamui, que amaba a Ame, y al saber su situación, decidió acabar con aquel que había robado a su amada. Una noche, en que Sutomu no se encontraba por ir a una reunión en el Valle de los Dragones, la familia de Ame se encontraba tranquilos esperando al dragón, en especial porque pronto Ame daría a luz a su bebe. Pero el sonido de muchas personas perturbo su paz._

 _Desde el bosque, se apreciaron las luces de muchas antorchas y se escuchaban las voces de una multitud iracunda que exigían la vida de la bestia que vivía con esa familia y entregar a la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a una "abominación". La familia Kamui usaron sus habilidades para escapar, pero no podían moverse mucho con la condición de Ame. La muchedumbre les daba alcance, tomando de forma violenta a la mujer embarazada, lastimándola. En eso, el cielo nocturno se llenó de una inmensa llamarada que era creada por algunos dragones, entre ellos Timaeus, Hermos y Sutomu, los cuales habían llegado para ayudar a la familia Kamui. La muchedumbre empezó a huir con miedo, con excepción del sujeto que había empezado ese problema, pero sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás, tomo un kunai para intentar tomar la vida de aquella que según él la había traicionado, pero Sutomu aterrizo sobre el para devorarlo de una sola mordida._

 _Sin embargo, todo lo ocurrido ya había cumplido con su cometido, pues Ame estaba muy delicada y se encontraba en labor de parto. Su familia la ayudo, pero por desgracia nada pudieron hacer por ella, quien murió al dar a luz a su pequeña, una bebe de cabellos blancos. Sutomu fue cegado por el dolor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió el vuelo contra aquellos que habían matado a su amada y los extermino por completo. Una vez terminada esta acción, regreso con la familia de su amada, quienes cuidaban de la recién nacida. Unos días después, Sutomu se encontraba frente al Gran Sabio Dragón, rogando por el regreso de Ame o incluso que cambiaran su lugar con él, pero los Dragones tenían prohibido interferir con el Mundo Puro. Pero Sutomu necesitaba verla, decirle que su bebe estaba a salvo, así que decidió romper las reglas y usando todos sus poderes, invoco el alma de su esposa, quien se presentó ante él y su hija. El espíritu de Ame se sintió tan alegre al ver a su pequeña, pero el tiempo era corto, así que, como último momento, le puso un nombre. Kanna._

 _Sutomu fue condenado por su traición, y maldecido por sus actos. Sus días estaban contados y moriría pronto. En sus últimos días, se despidió de la familia de Ame, quienes deseaban que la pequeña Kanna se quedara con ellos, pero sabían que ella estaría en peligro si se sabía su origen. Así que, el último regalo que recibió de su familia humana fue su nombre, Kanna Kamui. Cuando Sutomu murió, víctima de su desolación, Kanna fue puesta al cuidado de los sabios dragones, quienes en un principio la instruyeron como una más de su especie, pero le mintieron al principio, diciendo que su habilidad para mantener su forma humana, era por sus grandes poderes. Pero los dragones, sabían que ella merecía una vida humana, como lo hubieran querido sus padres. Y la oportunidad de esto llego, cuando un humano descubrió el Valle de los Dragones. Fue ahí cuando Oziel había empezado su entrenamiento._

Después de escuchar la historia, un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de todos los presentes al escuchar la historia de Kanna.

— Los padres de Kanna-chan solo querían lo mejor para ella – Kushina no pudo contener las lágrimas al igual que Kurenai, Ayame e Izumi

— Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la misión que te asignaron Oziel? – pregunto Kakashi

— Ellos me pidieron que ayudara a introducir a Kanna con los humanos – explico el caballero – cuando la conocí, Timaeus y el Maestro Serk ya le habían contado la verdad sobre sus padres y su condición. Pero también, querían una familia para Kanna

— Querían que la adoptaras como su padre – concluyo Minato las palabras del caballero

— Si, y en un principio dudaba de esa petición. Pero ahora…

— Yo creo que serias un gran padre para la pequeña Kanna – dijo Jiraiya – además, Yugito estaría contigo

— Bueno… - Yugito se ruborizo al escuchar esa idea mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos – _Yo, madre de Kanna_

— Bueno, creo que después de mucho pensarlo… - de repente, Oziel se levantó con mucha seriedad mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que pareció percibir algo - ¡Oh rayos!

Oziel desapareció rápidamente en un parpadeo, dejando a todos los presentes muy confundidos. Pero en el grupo de Naruto, las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Naruto estaba de rodillas jadeando como si le faltara el aliento.

— ¿Naruto-kun… estas bien? – Hinata se acercó al rubio, pero la chica también jadeaba con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas – _me siento… muy… caliente_

— Sasuke-kun… - Sakura estaba al lado del Uchiha, pero la peli rosa sudaba demasiado mientras sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo – yo… me siento… muy…

— Sa-sakura… - Sasuke trataba de controlar sus impulsos, pero el solo ver a su novia, lo alteraba por completo – no debo…

— ¡Karin! – Neji sostenía a la peli roja en sus brazos que jadeaba con mucha prisa - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Neji-kun… - Karin se acercaba al rostro de Neji mientras sus ojos estaban en total trance – tu… eres muy guapo

Sin poder detenerla, Neji recibió un lujurioso beso por parte de la joven Uzumaki, el cual devolvió con la misma pasión. Sasuke acariciaba los brazos de Sakura mientras ella besaba el cuello del Uchiha con mucha pasión. Naruto y Hinata luchaban con todas su fuerzas para controlar sus impulsos. En eso, vieron a la voluptuosa rubia detrás de ellos.

— Vamos, no se resistan… - la voz de la mujer estaba llena de picardía

— Na-Naruto-kun…

— Hi-Hinata…

Ambos jóvenes estaban cediendo a los impulsos que los dominaban en esos momentos. La mujer rubia despejo un poco del vapor rosa que rodeaba a los jóvenes revelando ser Lucoa que seguía desnuda.

— Vamos chicos – la mujer se posó con sus manos sobre Naruto mientras se relamía los labios – en-tre-guen-se…

— No lo creo – en eso, Oziel apareció detrás de Lucoa para darle un pequeño golpecito que la hizo caer al suelo - ¡Ahora!

Otros dos clones de Oziel aparecieron detrás, los cuales usaron un jutsu de agua para mojar por completo a los jóvenes, los cuales recuperaron la razón. Unos minutos después, los seis jóvenes ninja estaban sentados con toallas sobre sus hombros, totalmente ruborizados por lo sucedido, mientras Elma tenía a Lucoa atrapada en una burbuja de agua, la cual se tornaba de color rosa.

— Lucoa es una ex–diosa – hablo Oziel explicando a los demás presentes – y como tal, llevan maldiciones al ser revocadas. Entre ellas, está la **"Liberación de Feromonas"**

— Cada 3 meses, ella suelta feromonas que elevan al máximo el libido de todos aquellos que están a su lado – continuo Elma con la explicación – y para evitar que los Dragones quieran aparearse con ella como locos, viene a la Isla Ember por 3 días para que sus feromonas no afecten a alguien

— Hoy era su ultimo día y creí que ya no estaría aquí – continuo Oziel – por eso puse marcas para que no se acercaran a su manantial privado. Pero veo que no me obedecieron

Oziel miro a Naruto y los demás, que solo ocultaron el rubor en sus mejillas por su pequeño error.

— Lo bueno es que su efecto es temporal y ya mañana Lucoa ya no será peligrosa – hablo Yugito – tuvieron suerte de que no llegaron a sucumbir ante las feromonas de Lucoa por completo

— Pero, ¿Cómo Oziel-sensei pudo soportar las feromonas? – pregunto Sakura al ver que el caballero no había sido victima

— Las feromonas actúan más fuerte en aquellos que reprimen sus impulsos – el caballero abrazo a su prometida, la cual se sonrojo – digamos que yo no tengo problemas para reprimir mis impulsos

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! – todos miraban con sorpresa como Oziel mostraba una sonrisa de culpa mientras Yugito ocultaba un gran rubor en sus mejillas - ¡¿Acaso ustedes…?!

— ¡No! – Yugito se alarmo con la idea de los demás – solo que… nos gusta divertirnos de forma amorosa

— Les dije que eran unos pervertidos – Kanna apareció detrás de los demás con ojos de sueño – Oziel-sama, ya tengo hambre

— Ven Kanna-chan, te preparare unos bocadillos – dijo Yugito saliendo rápidamente del lugar para desviar el tema de conversación

— Sí que eres afortunado muchacho – dijo Jiraiya al lado del caballero con una sonrisa pervertida

Pasadas unas horas, todos ya habían cenado y se relajaban. Algunas mujeres disfrutaban de los baños termales mientras los hombres pasaban el rato en el salón de entretenimiento. Pero alejada de toda la diversión, Kanna se encontraba mirando la luz de la luna mientras sostenía un pequeño anillo plateado. Ese anillo se lo había dado el Sabio Dragón, el cual perteneció a su madre y era su más preciado tesoro. En eso, Oziel y Yugito se sentaron al lado de la pequeña dragón.

— Hola Kanna-chan – Oziel acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña con cariño - ¿Te gustan estas vacaciones?

— Si, Oziel-sama. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con mis amigos

— Eso me alegra Kanna-chan – dijo Yugito – escucha, hay algo que queremos decirte

— ¿Recuerdas la petición que me solicito Timaeus cuando nos conocimos?

— Si, él quería que yo aprendiera a convivir con los humanos

— Así es. Pero más que solo convivir, querían que tuvieras lo que todo niño o niña necesita. Una familia

— Oziel y yo lo hablamos, y queríamos proponerte algo. O más bien, hacerte una petición. Desde ahora, queremos que nos veas, no solo como tus amigos y tutores, sino como tus padres

— ¿Padres? – Kanna miro a los dos adultos con sorpresa

— Así es Kanna. Si tú lo deseas, seremos una familia – el caballero sonrió ante la pequeña - ¿Qué opinas?

— …si – Kanna abrazo a Yugito y recibió el abrazo de Oziel mientras lloraba con alegría – yo los quiero mucho

— Ahora puedes decirme mama – dijo Yugito soltando unas lágrimas de alegría

— Y a mí puedes decirme papa – hablo Oziel con alegría

— Los quiero mucho… mami, papi

Esa noche, Kanna recibió lo que tanto anhelaba, una familia. Un padre y una madre que los amara por completo.

 **Y este, solo era el comienzo de las vacaciones en la Isla Ember…**

 **Continuara…**


	17. El proposito del Ninja Dragon

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 16: "Revelaciones y nuevas relaciones en la Isla Ember: El propósito del Ninja Dragón"**

Era el segundo día en la Isla Ember. Todos se encontraban en la mesa del gran comedor desayunando de forma animada y planeando las actividades del día. Había un gran banquete de desayuno del cual todos disfrutaban. La más animada parecía ser Kanna, la cual mostraba una mirada llena de alegría mientras comía.

— Buenos días Kanna-chan – saludo Karin sentándose al lado de la pequeña junto con Hinata y las demás chicas – se ve que estas muy feliz

— Sí, es porque tengo una familia – dijo Kanna con brillo en sus ojos

— ¿Familia? Pero todos somos como una familia, de veras – hablo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras desayunaba

— ¡Buenos días a todos! – al lugar llego Gai junto con Lee y Oziel – esa sí que fue una buena caminata matutina, ¿Verdad Lee?

— Usted lo ha dicho Gai-sensei – Lee estaba al lado de su sensei igual de sudado pero emocionado por su caminata

— Buenos días Kanna-chan – saludo Oziel con tranquilidad para recibir un abrazo de la pequeña dragón

— Buenos días papi

Kanna se aferró con fuerza al caballero, dejando sorprendido a todos por las palabras de la pequeña, pero lo que más les causo gracia y emotividad, fue la reacción de Oziel, que parecía estar conmovido por las palabras de Kanna, quien solo se sonrojaba.

— _Es tan tierna, y me llamo papi –_ Oziel estaba por desfallecer de ternura

— Veo que ya regresaste – Yugito llego al lado de Oziel y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Mami, papi ya regreso – Kanna acerco a Yugito al abrazo, haciendo que los presentes se quedaran más conmovidos por la escena

— ¡Kya, me gusta que me digas mami! – Yugito estaba igual de empalagada por lo tierna que era Kanna

— Y bueno, dejando lo dulce de la escena – dijo Minato tratando de desviar un poco la ternura - ¿Dónde estabas Oziel?

— Bueno, estaba meditando. Es uno habito arraigado que adopte durante mi entrenamiento – el caballero tomo una manzana que comía con tranquilidad – puedo estar de vacaciones, pero ese tipo de hábitos no se olvidan

— Tu entrenamiento debió ser muy duro, pero dio los resultados que querías – hablo Kakashi que desayunaba al lado de Ayame

— Eso es verdad, Oziel-sensei es muy poderoso, de veras – hablo Naruto con emoción – y eso que no hemos visto todo su poder al máximo

— Bueno, no se ha dado la oportunidad, y esperemos que no tengamos que vernos en esa necesidad

— Sin embargo, debe ser algo impresionante – continuo hablando Sasuke que desayunaba al lado de su hermano y su novia – solo los que estuvieron presentes en la Arena cuando ocurrió el ataque de la Aldea del Sonido pudieron verlo

— Debo admitir, que fue algo más que increíble – hablo Neji – pero tengo curiosidad de ver el alcance de las habilidades de Oziel-sensei

— ¡Eso es! ¡Oziel-sensei, denos una demostración de sus grandes habilidades, de veras!

— Bueno chicos… - Oziel iba a negar la petición, pero vio la mirada suplicante de todos los presentes, incluso de Yugito que parecía animar la idea – está bien, supongo que no hará algo de daño liberar un poco de mis habilidades. Terminen de desayunar mientras preparo unas cosas…

— Pero papi – Kanna se aferra al brazo del caballero mostrando una mirada suplicante - ¿No desayunaras conmigo?

— … si, no te preocupes – Oziel no pudo luchar con la ternura que su nueva hija y creo un clon que se retiró a preparar las cosas

Después de eso, el desayuno parecía seguir con normalidad. Pero Neji se sentía algo incómodo por lo sucedido el día de ayer con Karin. Quería disculparse con la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón, quería repetir ese beso que recibió de la chica. Unas horas después, todos fueron guiados a una gran zona en una parte central de la Isla, donde se apreciaba una arena de entrenamiento muy amplia y unas bancas de piedra donde se podría sentar el público. Sobre la arena, en cada una de las esquinas, se veían estatuas de dragones a forma de decoración. También empezaron a salir desde el bosque varios terribles terrores. Yugito y Kanna se sentaron junto al público, mientras Oziel se colocaba en medio de la arena con su espada en sus manos.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde podría comenzar? – Oziel meditaba un poco sobre la situación – me tomaría todo el día enseñarles todos mis jutsus, así que eso queda descartado. Tal vez, el modo sabio sea la mejor opción

— Siempre he escuchado que menciona ese modo sabio, de veras – Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata mientras tomaba su mano con cariño - ¿Qué significa eso?

— Jiraiya-san, ¿podría explicarlo?

— Bueno, lo simplificare lo mejor que pueda – Jiraiya estaba al lado de Minato, aunque Tsunade deseaba que se hubiera sentado a su lado – solo muy pocos ninjas en la historia han dominado lo que llamamos " **Modo Sabio** ". Este consiste en utilizar la energía natural a nuestro alrededor y combinarlo con nuestro chakra, así nuestras reservas de chakra se elevan y la percepción y los sentidos se intensifican

— Todo ninja puede aprender un modo sabio, esto es gracias a sus vínculos con la naturaleza, que se alcanzan con un contrato de invocación – hablo Minato – Jiraiya-san y yo usamos el **Modo Sabio de los Sapos** que incrementa nuestra velocidad y reflejos, además de nuestra fuerza física, pero se necesita mucho entrenamiento para dominarlo

— Algo más que debo agregar – continuo Oziel – el **Modo Sabio** no es algo tan sencillo de dominar. Si no se domina por completo, genera efectos secundarios en el cuerpo

— En el caso del estilo de los sapos, puede petrificar tu cuerpo y convertirlo en piedra si no tienes mucho control de la técnica

Las palabras de Jiraiya impactaron a todos los presentes.

— Pero tengo una duda Oziel – hablo Tsunade – tengo entendido que dependiendo del contrato, se te introduce al **Modo Sabio** utilizando algo. En el caso de las babosas, se necesita el uso de la mucosidad de Katsuya

— En el caso de los Sapos se utiliza el aceite de la fuente en el Monte Myoboku – continuo Jiraiya – y en el caso de las serpientes se utiliza el veneno del Sabio Serpiente

— Así es – Oziel levanto su brazo donde se encontraba su marca de dragón – solo los dragones pueden hacer uso del modo sabio con entrenamiento. Pero ya que los humanos no tienen sangre de dragón, el Sabio Dragón coloca esta marca a los elegidos, con el cual su cuerpo obtiene energía dragón, que te permite vincularte por completo con tu dragón protegido. Es así como puedo usar el Modo Sabio

Oziel empezó a concentrar mucho chakra, haciendo brillar la marca en su brazo. El chakra que se reunía era visible y tenía un tono rojo escarlata con cierto destello dorado.

— Antes de empezar, deben saber algo importante – Oziel activo su Rinnegan con tranquilidad – a diferencia de otro modos sabios, el de los dragones tiene diferentes fases, que intensifican las habilidades del usuario y dependiendo de la fase, crean diferentes rasgos físicos. Esta es la primera

El chakra volvió a hacerse visible en el cuerpo de Oziel. Sus ojos cambiaron a su iris rasgada de dragón. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras de dragón y había escamas transparentes en sus brazos y piernas. Además, sus dientes mostraban un pequeño filo. Todos se quedaron impresionados con la nueva apariencia del caballero.

— Esta es la Fase 1 del Modo Sabio – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad levantando sus brazos con garras mientras caminaba con pasos fuertes – en esta fase, mis reflejos están incrementados en un 50% de sus capacidades. Y mi resistencia es mucho más grande. Mi piel se endurece con el chakra que acumulo con este modo. Shisui, lanza varios kunai a mis brazos

— Entendido – Shisui tomo unos kunai que se encontraban cerca de la arena - ¡Ahí van!

Shisui lanzo un gran número de kunai a gran velocidad, pero todos chocaron con el brazo de Oziel, los cuales terminaron siendo desviados, como si chocaran con una espada igual de filosa y mucho más que resistente.

— Como pueden ver, mi defensa es muy grande y además – en un parpadeo, Oziel dio un gran salto que se perdió en el cielo y luego cayo, como si fuera una delicada pluma – mi fuerza e impulso aumentaron mucho

— Se puede sentir el chakra que desborda con mucha facilidad – dijo Fuu con mucha sorpresa – resuena con el chakra de Chomei

— Eso es porque los Bijus son especialistas en la energía natural – Oziel tomo su espada y la clavo en el suelo – ahora verán la Fase 2

Oziel empezó a concentrar más chakra, el cual era mucho más intenso. Sus brazos empezaron a cubrirse con escamas rojas, al igual que sus piernas, que tomaban la forma de patas y garras de dragón. Sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos en su totalidad. Además, su rostro se empezó a llenar de escamas mientras su cabello se erizaba y aparecía una cola de dragón color roja detrás del caballero. Parecía un dragón humanoide.

— ESTE ES LA FASE DOS DEL MODO SABIO – la voz de Oziel era más grave y profunda – COMO PUEDEN VER, EN ESTA FORMA, SE PRESENTAN MAS RAZGOS EN MI APARIENCIA QUE ME HACEN VER COMO UN DRAGON

— Su chakra fluye con gran intensidad a través de su cuerpo – hablo Hinata que tenía activado su Byakugan al igual que Neji – y no solo eso, hay mucho chakra entrando en su cuerpo

— ADEMAS, MI FUERZA SE INTENSIFICA EN UN 75% Y MI RESISTENCIA E INSTINTOS SON MAS SALVAJES – Oziel se acercó al público señalando a Gai – GAI-SENSEI, NECESITO QUE ME DE UNA PATADA CON TODO EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD DENTRO DE USTED

— Solo porque me lo pides así – Gai dio un gran salto a la arena listo para atacar - ¡Esta patada está lleno con mis llamas de la Juventud!

Gai dio un gran salto y dio una patada giratoria hacia Oziel, el cual solo levanto su brazo derecho para detener la patada de Gai, el cual creo una inmensa onda de choque que estremeció a todos. Pero lo más impactante, fue ver que Gai cayó al suelo totalmente adolorido de su pierna, el cual se retorcía del dolor.

— Es como si… hubiera pateado una gran puerta de acero o incluso… más fuerte que eso – Gai seguía en el suelo hasta que Oziel empezó a curar la pierna del ninja

— LAS ESCAMAS CREADAS CON ESTE CHAKRA ME HACEN MAS RESISTENTE QUE EL ACERO MISMO – el caballero miro a Sasuke – SASUKE, LANZA CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS

— Como diga sensei

El Uchiha se levantó y rápidamente lanzo una gran cantidad de kunai y shuriken, pero al chocar con la piel del caballero, estas se quebraron completamente. Esto impresiono demasiado a los presentes.

— YA COMPROBARON LA RESISTENCIA DE MI CUERPO – Oziel se volvió a colocar en el centro de la arena mientras Gai volvía a su lugar ya mejor – Y AHORA, VERAN LA FASE TRES

Oziel lanzo un fuerte rugido mientras una explosión de chakra se desprendía de su cuerpo. Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Oziel se cubría de un chakra rojo con destellos dorados que salían despedidos en pequeñas ráfagas. La cola se hizo un poco más grande y ahora tenía una punta más afilada, como si fuera una lanza. Su cuerpo se encorvo un poco mientras de su espalda salía un par de alar rojas de dragón con brillo metálico. Los colmillos de Oziel eran más notorios y las uñas en sus garras brillaban con mucha intensidad, resaltando su filo. Tenía la apariencia de un dragón humanoide en miniatura.

— **Esta es la Fase tres del Modo Sabio –** la voz de Oziel era profunda e intimidante, aunque el caballero se mostraba un poco sereno con problemas para controlarse – **en esta forma, mi fuerza se intensifica en un 95% y mis rasgos de dragones son más notorios. Pero… mis instintos son más salvajes, algo que no se puede controlar fácilmente**

— ¿Es muy difícil mantener el control? – pregunto Minato al sentir la energía del caballero – se te ve muy agitado

— **Este modo solo se debe utilizar en batallas y por el momento, solo puedo mantenerlo en control en un lapso de 15 minutos, porque si no, empiezo a sucumbir a los instintos salvajes de mi ser**

— Por suerte Yugito puede ayudarte con eso, en serio – Kushina codeo a la rubia Jinchuriki que se ruborizo con el comentario

— Oziel-sensei, ¿Qué tan fuerte es con esa forma? – pregunto Sakura muy emocionada con lo que había visto hasta ahora

— **Ya lo verán** – Oziel levanto su mano derecha donde aparecía un Rasengan – **Estilo Dragón: Razen Shuriken**

Un pequeño Razen Shuriken se formó en la mano de Oziel, el cual tenía el centro de color rojo. Lo lanzo hacia el cielo con mucha fuerza y al llegar al cielo, este se expandió en un radio de al menos 250 metros, que generó una explosión de viento que incluso azoto a todos los presentes con una onda de viento. Todos miraron como el cielo se había llenado con esa inmensa cantidad de poder.

— **Como pueden ver… mi poder es… muy grande… -** Oziel empezó a jadear con cansancio mientras se ponía de rodillas – **pero, este modo solo se puede usar para luchar… así que…**

En un parpadeo, Oziel empezó a regresar a la normalidad lentamente. Yugito y Kanna se acercaron a él para ayudarlo, pues este se mostraba cansado.

— Veo que usar el modo sabio le consume mucha de su energía – hablo Shino

— Usar la Fase tres es un gran esfuerzo, pero solo lo uso para emergencias extremas o cuando la situación lo amerite – hablo el caballero con un poco de cansancio – pero debo entrenarme más, porque solo he llegado a la mitad de mis capacidades

— ¿Dices que hay más fases? – Asuma se impresiono al escuchar las palabras del caballero

— Son cinco fases en total, pero en estos momentos no puedo salir de la tercera

— Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte ahora mismo – dijo Yugito al lado de su prometido – y siempre te vez muy varonil en esas fases

— Suenas como toda una pervertida Yugito – dijo Kurenai a su lado con una risita que acompaño Kushina y Ayame

— Yo espero ser tan fuerte como usted sensei, de veras – hablo Naruto que era apoyado por todos sus amigos

— Bueno, tengo fe en que lo lograran. En fin, ya vieron lo que querían ver, así que sigamos con nuestras vacaciones

— ¡Si!

Después de eso, todos regresaron a la playa para seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Kushina, Kurenai y Shizune aprovecharon para broncearse un poco recostadas sobre la arena, aunque fue muy divertido para la peli roja y la peli negra ver como Kurenai se ruborizaba en extremo al pedirle a Asuma que le aplicara bloqueador solar en su espalda. Sakura ahora podía disfrutar del mar ya que Oziel consiguió aplicarle el sello de gravedad que le permitiría flotar en el agua sin ningún problema, aunque el sello solo debía renovarse cada día. Así que la peli rosa aprovecharía el día para nadar o incluso surfear al lado de Sasuke. Naruto y Hinata nadaban con Kanna, la cual se divertía mucho mientras Yugito la miraba desde la playa al lado de Oziel que estaba recostado en sus piernas recuperando su energía. Sai, Yamato e Shisui se encontraban en una costa un poco más alejada pescando un poco, aunque Sai estaba más entretenido dibujando el lugar, pero lo que más disfrutaba dibujar era a Ino, la cual se bronceaba sobre una gran roca recostada sobre una toalla. Ino tampoco pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz al descubrir que era modelo para los dibujos de Sai. En una zona un poco más alejada, Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru jugaban con una pelota de vóleibol mientras Shikamaru los veía con cierto aburrimiento al igual que Shino. Pero este noto como cerca de ahí, en la orilla del mar, Fuu se encontraba buscando conchas marinas, mientras sentía las pequeñas olas del mar tocando sus pies con delicadeza. Shino sintió dentro de sí como algo lo impulsaba a ir a su lado y hablar con ella.

— Hola Shino-kun – hablo la peli verde al sentir la presencia del chico detrás de ella

— Veo que sentiste mi presencia – hablo Shino poniéndose a su lado - ¿Qué haces? Parece que buscas algo

— Busco conchas marinas-suu – Fuu le mostro una pequeña concha aperlada muy bonita – ayer encontré algunas y quiero buscar más para llevarlas a casa-suu. Son muy bonitas-suu.

— Es bueno tener pasatiempos – Shino se puso de rodillas para ayudar a la chica – se ve que te diviertes

— Sí, me siento muy bien por estar aquí-suu. Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, me respetan, ríen conmigo, por primera vez, me siento como si de verdad tuviera una familia-suu – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Fuu mientras sonreía con tristeza – este sentimiento es tan bonito, pero no siento que…

— No pienses que no lo mereces – hablo Shino poniéndose a su lado – tú has puesto todo tu esfuerzo para salir adelante y eso te convierte en una gran persona. Eres especial y talentosa, sin olvidar que eres muy linda y divertida

— ¿Linda y divertida? – Fuu se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de Shino, que siempre era muy serio – gracias, Shino-kun

— Y solo puedo decirte, que siempre tendrás mi apoyo para lo que necesites. Después de todo, tenemos mucho en común, como nuestro gusto por los insectos. Además – Shino le acerco a Fuu una concha que desprendía un brillo verde muy bonito – sin importar lo que pase, siempre podrás cumplir tus sueños si sigues buscando por ellos

— Shino-kun – Fuu estaba tan cautivada, que abrazo con cariño a Shino para darle un beso rápido en los labios – en serio que eres el mejor Shino-kun-suu

Aunque todos sus amigos habían visto la escena entre los dos, Shino experimento por primera vez lo que era estar enamorado y Fuu experimentaba el cariño que alguien más le puede expresar. Era el mejor día de su vida. Un poco retirado de esa playa, Tsunade caminaba por la orilla disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la playa ofrecía. En eso, descubre a Jiraiya sentado con tranquilidad a la sombra de una sombrilla de playa sobre la arena. Llevaba una libreta en su mano, pero no tenía nada anotado. Además, su vista estaba perdida en el mar.

— Valla, creí que estarías mirando a las chicas en la playa – hablo Tsunade sentándose al lado de Jiraiya

— No es lo mismo cuando saben que las están mirando – Jiraiya soltó una risita sin despegar la vista del mar – además, un poco de calma me hace sentir bien

— Es curioso, como hace apenas unos días, era una mujer de casi 50 años, y ahora, vuelvo a ser joven. Aun así, siento que solo estoy usando un jutsu para aparentar mi apariencia

— Esa apariencia tuya es real. Pero eso no importa, porque siempre has sido una mujer hermosa – Jiraiya se recostó en la arena mientras cerraba los ojos

— ¿Te sientes bien Jiraiya? – Tsunade se sintió preocupada por la actitud del peli blanco

— Pienso en el pasado, en los buenos momentos, en los malos. En lo que hubiera pasado de tomar otras decisiones. Como los tres jóvenes de Ame, los abandone

— No fue así Jiraiya, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ellos, pero estábamos en medio de una guerra. Recuerda que somos ninjas

— Lo sé, pero ellos tenían una gran vida por delante. Yahiko y Konan en estos momentos serian una linda pareja, se divertirían como nunca en este lugar, mientras Nagato los miraría, yo le hubiera conseguido una linda chica, así como Naruto se consiguió a la pequeña Hinata

— Yo también pienso mucho en el pasado – Tsunade se recostó al lado de Jiraiya en la arena – pienso en lo que pudo haber sido la vida de Nawaki con Naruto y los demás Genin. Es duro para mi olvidar lo pasado, pero ahora sé que ellos querían que tuviera un gran futuro

— Tienes una nueva oportunidad por delante, no la desaproveches – Jiraiya miro a Tsunade, que lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos – no importa cuántas veces lo haga, siempre quedo cautivado cuando las veo

— ¿Te refieres a mis ojos o a mis pechos?

— Ambos – Jiraiya se rio un poco al ver la pequeña molestia que mostro Tsunade por el comentario para después acariciar su rostro – pero, tus ojos desprenden vida y belleza. Me gustaría despertar todos los días mirando esos ojos

— Siempre dices palabras tontas, pervertido – Tsunade se acercó más al peli blanco para acurrucarse en su pecho – pero, siempre dices palabras que cautivan mi corazón. Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado Jiraiya. Yo, de verdad…

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Tsunade? – Jiraiya miro a Tsunade con una mueca de burla y amor

— Yo… bueno, tu sabes – la rubia mujer se ruborizo mientras ocultaba ocultarlo, sin mucho éxito

— Te propongo algo, si tú lo dices primero, yo lo diré después de ti

— Tonto – Tsunade miro fijamente al peli blanco con un gran sonrojo – me… tú me… ¡Tú me gustas!

— Yo siempre te amare Tsunade – Jiraiya tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Tsunade para darle un amoroso beso en los labios a la rubia Sanín

Tsunade no hizo más que aceptar el beso. Era cálido, gentil, pero sobre todo, transmitía amor. Y Tsunade necesitaba eso, amor. Solo amor. Después del beso, Tsunade se acurruco en el pecho de Jiraiya y decidieron descansar juntos, dejando que el sueño los dominara para disfrutar de ese breve momento de paz. Llegada la noche, varios de los jóvenes hicieron una fogata cerca de la cabaña para acampar al aire libre. Todos reían y bromeaban frente a la fogata mientras comían malvaviscos asados o frutas frescas. Neji se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con sus amigos y compañeros. En eso, ve como Karin se alejaba para entrar a la sala de descanso de la cabaña. Neji sintió un poco de pesar en su pecho. Deseaba hablar con la peli roja y aclarar todo el asunto de una buena vez por todas, algo no le permitía moverse. En eso, sintió una mano en su hombro.

— Vamos Neji, ve con ella – Tenten estaba a su lado al igual que Lee

— Tu puedes amigo, deja que las llamas de la juventud te den valor – Lee levanto su pulgar mientras sonreía a su amigo

— Gracias – Neji les sonrió mientras se levantaba – necesitaba un poco de apoyo

Neji camino a la cabaña. Al entrar, vio a Karin leyendo uno de los libros del lugar con total concentración. La peli roja vio de reojo al castaño entrar, lo cual la puso nerviosa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue retomar su lectura, tratando de ignorar su presencia, pero sus mejillas ardían por lo apenada que estaba al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente. Pero para la suerte, o desgracia de los dos jóvenes, Lucoa estaba en la cocina junto con Elma comiendo algo.

— Esos dos sí que están llenos de amor el uno por el otro – Lucoa reía de forma picara – y el hilo rojo que los une es hermoso y delicado

— Aún no saben cómo expresar sus emociones – hablo Elma que comía unos malvaviscos con mucha emoción – ambos quieren dar el primer paso, pero están llenos de nervios

— Tal vez deba darles un empujoncito… - las palabras de Lucoa se detuvieron cuando Elma puso su tridente delante de ella

— Oziel-sempai te ordeno no interferir con sus emociones. Además, están así por tu culpa

— ¿Eh? Pero solo hice que liberaran sus sentimientos reales – Lucoa abrió su ojo derecho el cual lanzo un pequeño destello – pero, un poco de "sinceridad" no les hará daño

— Eres mala Lucoa – Elma solo suspiro con pesar al ver el hechizo que lanzo la Ex diosa sobre los dos jóvenes

Neji pensaba uno y otra vez en las palabras que quería decir, pero nada se le ocurría. En eso, recordó la confianza que sus amigos le depositaron hace unos momentos, así que respiro profundamente y decidió ser sincero.

— Ka-Karin-san – Neji tartamudeo, era la primera vez que le sucedía – yo… yo quería…

— ¡Lo siento Neji-kun! – Karin se arrodillo al lado de Neji muy sonrojada - ¡Perdóname por todo lo sucedido! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso!

— No tienes por qué disculparte Karin-san – hablo Neji muy sorprendido y nervioso – yo debería disculparme, debí ser más fuerte. A cada paso que doy, solo sigo recordando lo débil que soy, lo tonto que he sido. Todo en mi es… patético

— No lo eres Neji-kun – Karin se acercó más al castaño – tu eres muy fuerte. Vi tu combate en los exámenes Chunin, aprendiste de tus errores y decidiste seguir adelante. Yo no hubiera tenido el valor que tu tuviste

— ¿A qué te refieres? Por lo que he visto, has sido muy valiente y hábil

— Sí, pero no fue por mi propia voluntad – Karin miro su brazo donde antes llevaba marcas de mordidas – antes de venir a los exámenes Chunin, siempre creí que mi vida estaría atada a la aldea de la Hierba, así como mi madre, siendo utilizada solo como una herramienta para curar a todos los heridos… hasta mi muerte… si no fuera por Naruto-kun y sus padres, yo no habría…

— No fue solo por su ayuda – Neji tomo las manos de Karin que temblaban por el miedo – al final fuiste valiente por ti misma al aceptar esta nueva vida. Escapaste de aquello que te ataba al pasado y ahora vives con total libertad de tomar tus propias decisiones – Neji retiro su banda mostrando su Sello de tono verde – yo no poseo esa libertad

— ¿Hablas por ese sello? – Karin poso su mano sobre el sello del Hyuga – pero, no eres del todo prisionero. Además, podría retirarlo por ti si eso deseas…

— Gracias Karin-san, pero no puedo hacerlo – Neji tomo la mano de Karin que seguía apoyada sobre su sello – aun si el clan no protesta, esto es parte de mí. Sé que tengo la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera, pero no me siento con la fuerza para afrontarlo

— Pero tú eres muy buen chico Neji-kun. Eres fuerte, hábil, además de guapo y atento con los demás… - Karin se cubrió la boca al ver lo que sucedía, sabía que era la verdad, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar decirlo

— Gra-gracias Karin-san, yo también pienso que eres una chica linda y además llena de luz – Neji se ruborizo ante lo que dijo, pero no sabía porque lo decía, era demasiado sincero – supongo que, ambos…

— Sentimos afecto por el otro – Karin se acercó para abrazar al castaño – y sabes algo… me gustó mucho el beso

— También a mi…

De repente, un poco de agua roció a los jóvenes por parte de Elma.

— Perdonen chicos – Elma tenía de nuevo a Lucoa atrapada en una burbuja de agua – ella volvió a exagerar. Los dejaremos solos

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos de nuevo y llenos de vergüenza, pero esta vez, sus sentimientos eran reales. Karin se acercó a Neji y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso para después acurrucarse en los brazos de Neji. El castaño solo acepto el abrazo con calma, aunque por primera vez sintió que entendía como era la relación de Naruto y Hinata. Por primera vez, experimento lo que era el amor. Unas horas después, todos dormían cómodamente, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Oziel y Yugito se encontraban en el pórtico de la cabaña con Kanna dormida en sus piernas, disfrutando del cielo lleno de estrellas. En eso, ven a Naruto salir con rumbo a las pequeñas tiendas de acampar luego de buscar algo en la cabaña de playa.

— ¿Te has divertido Naruto? – pregunto Yugito con tranquilidad

— Claro que si Yugito-sensei, de veras – Naruto sonrió para responder a la rubia Jinchuriki – esto es algo más que increíble

— Bueno, disfrútalo lo más que puedas – hablo Oziel acariciando la cabeza de Kanna – pero lo más importante, aprovecha la oportunidad de hacer algo nuevo

— ¿A qué se refiere sensei?

— Bueno, solo te diré, que hace unos momentos, una linda chica de ojos aperlados se dirigía a la playa para una caminata nocturna y sin ninguna compañía

— ¿Se refiere a…? – Naruto no pudo continuar al ver como Yugito soltaba una risita, mientras sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse – iré con ella. Pero sensei, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que este momento sea inolvidable?

— Solo deja que tu corazón hable Naruto – Oziel levanto el pulgar en forma de apoyo – y regálale tu mejor sonrisa

Naruto dio una pequeña reverencia hacia sus dos sensei y corrió a la playa para buscar a su amada. Después de unos minutos, llego al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Estaba de pie, contemplando el resplandor que le ofrecía la luna, al lado de todas las estrellas. Las olas que llegaban a la playa, chocaban con los pies descalzos de la chica, que solo sentía cosquillas. Naruto se acercó a la chica, la cual lo miro acercarse a su lado para después tomar su mano. Al estar con ella, se percató que solo usaba un mini short, una blusa de tirantes pequeños transparente que dejaba ver su bikini color lavanda. Además, Naruto sintió como los ojos aperlados de la chica desprendían un brillo de amor, dirigido a él.

— Este lugar es tan hermoso – Hinata seguía mirando a la luna con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba más a Naruto – no puedo dejar de mirar la luna, es tan bella

— Es como tú – Naruto dijo sin pensar, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras – tiene tanta belleza, pura y con ese brillo aperlado, como tus ojos

— Muchos me molestaban antes por mis ojos – Hinata cerro sus ojos mientras invitaba a Naruto a sentarse en la arena a su lado – me decían monstruo, o rarita

— Bueno, cuando nos conocimos, también pensé que eras rarita – Naruto sonrió mientras miraba como la chica se sorprendía – pero, me gustabas así. No sabía porque, pero siempre me ha gustado ver tus ojos.

— También me gusta ver tus ojos Naruto-kun – la chica acaricio las mejillas del rubio mientras se detenía en sus bigotes – también me gustan tus bigotitos, son tan lindos

— Hinata, quiero decirte algo – Naruto se acercó a la oji perla para colocar su frente sobre la suya – desde que te conocí, algo en mi pecho me gritaba que debía estar a tu lado. En un principio no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que significa. Es amor

— Naruto-kun – la oji perla estaba totalmente ruborizada mientras sentía como pronto se desmayaría - ¿Tú me amas?

— Si Hinata, yo te amo – Naruto cerró los ojos mientras sentía como un gran peso desaparecía de su pecho – y siento que si no te lo digo, me sentiría como un tonto. Pero, no sé si tu sientas lo mismo que yo…

— Yo también te amo Naruto-kun – la oji perla acaricio las mejillas del rubio con más cariño mientras se acercaba más al rostro del rubio para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios – te amo

— Dilo de nuevo

— Te amo

— Una vez más…

— ¡Te amo Naruto-kun!

— ¡Y yo te amo a ti Hinata-chan!

Después de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo tanto que se amaban, se unieron en un cariñoso beso. Dejándose llevar por el momento, la oji perla se colocó sobre el rubio para hacer que se recostara en la arena, mientras ella se recostaba sobre él. Poco a poco, sus besos fueron pasando de pequeños y tiernos a largos y pasionales. Aun siendo muy jóvenes, se entregaron a este, su momento lleno de amor. Después de varios besos, Hinata simplemente se recostó al lado de Naruto sin despegarse de su lado. Naruto la abrazo de la cintura mientras seguía repartiendo pequeños besos en las mejillas de su novia, mientras ella solo se ruborizaba ante los gestos cariñosos de su novio.

— Naruto-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro Hina-chan, pídeme lo que quieras

— Bu-bueno – Hinata chocaba sus dedos índice mientras se mostraba nerviosa – cuando regresemos a casa, tú podrías… ¿Podrías besarme así como ahora, cuando yo te lo pida?

— Bueno… - el rubio se ruborizo de golpe mientras le daba otro pequeño beso en la mejilla a la chica – siempre que me lo pidas, pero a cambio, tú debes decirme "Te amo" después de cada beso

— Me parece bien, Naru-kun – la chica le dio otro beso en los labios al rubio y se quedó frente a él con sus narices chocando con cariño – te amo

— Y yo te amo a ti Hina-chan

Esa noche, a pesar de lo que otros hubieran pensado, el único testigo de este pequeño juramento de amor, fue la luna que los llenaba con su luz. Y con eso, la semana en la Isla Ember paso rápidamente. Unos días después de haber regresado a la aldea, Oziel se encontraba en su casa revisando unos pergaminos mientras en el suelo había varios cofres pequeños, iguales al que guardaba la fruta del diablo que recibió Sakura antes. El caballero estaba solo en casa pues su prometida y Kanna habían salido a cumplir unas pequeñas misiones mientras el descansaba de una que había realizado un día antes. En eso, escucha que alguien toca el timbre de su puerta. Oziel ríe un poco al presentir quien era, así que alzando un poco la voz lo invita a pasar. Unos segundos después, Kakashi entra a la sala mostrando una mirada relajada habitual en él.

— Incluso en tu día libre te vez ocupado – Kakashi miro uno de los pergaminos que hablaban sobre algunos datos sobre dragones – a veces me pongo celoso de tus hábitos

— Bueno, te sorprendería saber que antes era menos organizado – Oziel sonrió mientras cerraba los cofres a sus pies y los sellaba en un solo pergamino – bueno mi amigo, no creo que hayas venido a mirar mi trabajo extra. Dime que necesitas

— Sin rodeos, como siempre – Kakashi cerro su único ojo visible mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas una foto donde estaba su antiguo equipo – quiero que me ayudes a entrenar para ser más fuerte

— Valla, el legendario "Ninja Copia" pidiendo que lo entrene – Oziel miro la foto para apreciar a sus antiguos compañeros – bueno, sabes que no te negaría un favor mi amigo. Pero conoces mis reglas sobre el entrenamiento

— ¿Mi razón para tomar esa decisión? Supongo que ya la sabes – Kakashi recibió de nuevo su foto y la miro con tristeza – quiero arreglar uno de mis más grandes errores

— Lo dices por Rin y Obito

— Así es. Al ver a la prima de Rin, esa chica Kaneko, solo vi ira en sus ojos, además de mucho dolor. Me sentí culpable. Ella se encontraba en ese estado por mi culpa

— La venganza la consumió, y eso no fue tu culpa Kakashi – Oziel se levantó para traer un poco de agua para su invitado – aun si fuera así, lo que pides es que te ayude a ser más fuerte para vencerla ¿Acaso vencerla es la mejor forma de regresarla al buen camino?

— De eso no estoy muy seguro – Kakashi recibió el vaso de agua del caballero, pero este lo apretó con fuerza – pero, ella juro que si no la detenía, todos los que están a mí alrededor sufrirán. Como Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Minato-sensei, mis amigos… Ayame

El sonido del vaso de cristal quebrándose alerto a Kakashi, mientras veía como sus dedos se llenaban de cortadas. Oziel rápidamente utilizo sus habilidades para curarlo, pero Kakashi seguía frustrado.

— Si te ayudo a ser fuerte, debes prometer una sola cosa Kakashi – Oziel miro fijamente al ninja copia con seriedad – debes ponerte en su lugar. Ella sufre, necesita ayuda. Y la violencia no es la respuesta. Derrótala, solo eso. Pero también, se fuerte por ti mismo. Deja de cargar con la culpa, que solo te hace más débil y nubla tu juicio y tu buen criterio

— Eso sí lo puedo hacer – Kakashi acepto la propuesta de su amigo con tranquilidad - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— Mañana – Oziel le entrego un pergamino a Kakashi – dentro encontraras algunas pesas e instrucciones para utilizar sellos de gravedad. Nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento #10. Así que, te recomiendo que por ahora aproveches este ultimo día con Ayame, porque el entrenamiento será largo y pesado

— Gracias Oziel – Kakashi salió con rumbo a la salida un poco más tranquilo – creí que me pedirías algo más, no sé, de tu estilo único

— Eso ofende amigo – Oziel le palmeo la espalda con tranquilidad – pero date una vuelta por el lugar y prepárate

Kakashi salió de la casa con rumbo al centro de la aldea, sin darse cuenta que Oziel le había colocado un pequeño letrero en la espalda que decía: "Dame una palmadita si piensas que soy un pervertido". Después de todo, una pequeña broma no le hacía daño a nadie. Al día siguiente, todos los equipos Genin con sus respectivos sensei, además de Fuu y Karin se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento #10 con Oziel al frente de ellos con varios pergaminos en sus manos.

— Bueno chicos, los reuní a todos aquí por una sola razón – hablo Oziel entregando algunos pergaminos a los sensei – he decidido revelar uno de mis planes a futuro el cual los involucra a todos

— ¿De qué se trata Oziel-sensei? – Sakura fue la primera en preguntar

— Verán, durante mis viajes, recolecte información y muchos diferentes estilos de entrenamiento que podrían adecuarse a diferentes personas. Les confieso, que mi entrenamiento no empezó como el suyo, no fue a tan temprana edad, sino al final de mi adolescencia. Y eso les da una ventaja sobre mi

— Pero, usted es muy fuerte Oziel-sensei – dijo Lee con tono preocupado – sus llamas de la juventud son inmensas

— No creo que mi agotamiento sea símbolo de fuerza joven Lee – hablo Oziel con una sonrisa cansada – además, como comprobaron antes con la invasión a la aldea, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse del todo o mucho menos pronosticarlas. Se necesita de mucha preparación y ahí es donde entro yo, he preparado diferentes estilos de entrenamiento para cada uno de ustedes, incluido sus sensei. Pero solo si están listos

— ¡Lee y yo estamos más que listos! – grito Gai con mucha emoción - ¡No dejemos que las llamas de la juventud se apaguen!

— Si puedo ser más fuerte para patearle el trasero a cualquier ninja del sonido, estoy más que de acuerdo, ¿Verdad Akamaru? – el ninja perruno recibió el ladrido de apoyo de su compañero

— No voy a dejar que Kiba y Akamaru se me adelanten-suu – dijo Fuu al lado de Shino – hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Shino-kun-suu

— Me parece bien – dijo Shino con su habitual seriedad, pero aceptando el abrazo de la peli verde

— Yo prometí ser fuerte para proteger a mi familia, a mis amigos – Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata que estaba a su lado – aun quiero convertirme en Hokage, ese es mi camino ninja, de veras

— Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar – Oziel creo varios clones que empezaron a guiar a varios de los Genin – bien, necesito que los siguientes se queden conmigo: Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Tenten y Sakura

Los mencionados se miraban con duda, pero suponían que sería por un entrenamiento especial. Unos minutos después, el grupo se sentó al lado de un lago. Oziel extendió un pergamino al frente de los demás.

— Todos saben que durante el mes de preparación para la final de los Exámenes Chunin, Sakura entreno conmigo – hablo el caballero con tranquilidad – y durante ese tiempo, ella adquirió una nueva habilidad

Al momento de mencionarlo, Sakura activo su "Room", cosa que impresiono a los presentes, excepto a Ino que ya conocía esa habilidad. Luego la peli rosa procedió a explicar el cómo obtuvo este poder, dejando con la boca abierta a los nuevos que desconocían las Frutas del Diablo.

— Como comprobaron en la Isla Ember, logre neutralizar la debilidad de las Frutas del Diablo – Oziel indico un sello que coloco en Sakura – así que ya no hay riesgos, sin embargo no es para confiarse

— Entonces, ¿nosotros también recibiremos una de esas cosas? – Kiba se mostró emocionado ante la idea

— Así es, pero entiendan esto. No están obligados a nada. Si los escogí a ustedes, es porque considero que con este poder, podrían llegar a ser más fuertes de lo que son ahora. Aun sin ellas, ustedes podrían volverse igual de fuertes

— Bueno, usted está confiando en nosotros sensei – dijo Tenten muy animada – yo quiero ser tan hábil como mis compañeros y amigos

— ¡Yo encenderé mis llamas de la Juventud y le demostrare lo agradecido que estoy con usted!

— Bueno, probare que soy muy fuerte – hablo Chouji con ciertos nervios mientras recordaba a Karui – _quiero ser fuerte para protegerla a ella_

— Bueno, si la "Frentona" pudo hacerlo, yo también puedo hacerlo

— Entonces – Oziel abrió un pergamino frente a los chicos y de los sellos aparecieron cinco cofres – ábranlos y disfruten la comida

Cada uno abrió los cofres y tomaron las diferentes frutas dentro de ellas, las cuales tenían varias líneas y colores diferentes.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! – los cinco le dieron una gran mordida a la fruta, para después mostrar una cara de desagrado - ¡Sabe horrible!

— Bienvenidos a mi mundo – dijo Sakura con una risita

— Bien, empecemos con las explicaciones – Oziel se levantó mientras miraba a Tenten – Tenten, quiero que mires esto

Oziel le mostro un bambú a la chica, la cual lo tomo con cierta duda mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Sientes algo extraño?

— La verdad no sensei – la chica estaba algo confundida para después darle una gran mordida al bambú – no me siento diferente

— Tenten, le diste una gran mordida a ese Bambú – Lee miraba incrédulo a la chica que miro la gran mordida que le había dado

— ¿Por qué hice esto?

— Tuvo razón sensei – Sakura rio un poco con la reacción de la chica

— Relájate Tenten – hablo Oziel mirando a la chica – la que comiste es la Fruta Panda-panda. Esta fruta te permitirá cambiar de forma a la de un Oso Panda

— ¿Me convertiré en un panda? – Tenten se puso nerviosa ante la idea

— Descuida pequeña – hablo el caballero – el objetivo de la fruta es incrementar tu fuerza y resistencia física, además de intensificar tus instintos. Aunque los pandas no parezcan los más poderosos de todos, tienen sus puntos buenos. Ahora, piensa en convertirte en un panda

La chica cerró los ojos y todos vieron con sorpresa como la chica adquiría un pelaje blanco con negro en todo su cuerpo. Su apariencia física no cambio mucho, manteniendo su belleza. Sus manos parecían garras, y al parecer estaba un poco más alta.

— ¡Tenten se ve tan adorable! – Sakura se acercó a acariciarla mientras Ino la miraba por todos lados

— ¡Tenten está muy hermosa, desborda las llamas de la juventud con mucha intensidad!

— ¡Lee, no digas eso! – la pobre chica panda se cubría su rostro con sus manos con mucha pena

— Con el tiempo podrás amoldar tu forma como a ti te guste más – Oziel se entregó a la chica un pergamino – aquí hay información sobre las frutas del diablo de este tipo y otros datos sobre los pandas que te pueden servir

— Muchas gracias Oziel-sensei – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras volvía a la normalidad, aunque sus ropas se habían agrandado un poco

— Te recomiendo que compres ropa más flexible – Oziel y los demás rieron un poco mientras el caballero se acercaba a Kiba – sigues tu Kiba

El caballero saco un enorme hueso que emociono a Akamaru, dejando confusos a todos los presentes. En eso, Oziel lo lanza al aire, pero el que termina saltando por este, es Kiba, el cual cae al suelo en cuatro patas y agitando una cola de perro color negro, asustando a todos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Kiba mira como tiene una cola, mientras los demás lo miran con sorpresa

— Bueno, es algo normal. Kiba tu comiste la Inu-Inu – explico Oziel acercándose al chico – esta es de características de lobo, lo que te convierte en un hombre lobo

— Pero, ¿de qué le sirve? – hablo Sakura un poco confundida – el pertenece al Clan Inuzuka, por lo que ya tiene instintos caninos que entrena desde joven ¿Verdad?

— Eso es verdad, pero son limitados, por el simple hecho de ser humanos, no perros – hablo Kiba sintiendo su nuevo ser para pasar a convertirse en un hombre lobo de pelaje gris con negro - ¡Esto sí que es increíble!

— Con esta fruta, tus instintos caninos serán naturales, sin necesidad de utilizar tu chakra en exceso, además tu fuerza y velocidad han aumentado drásticamente – Oziel le entrego un pergamino a Kiba – solo una cosa, sé que no eres fan de los vegetales, pero trata de comerlos, ya que las frutas como la tuya, tienden a subir los instintos carnívoros

— De acuerdo sensei – Kiba miro a Akamaru que lo olfateaba con emoción – ya quiero ver la reacción de mi mamá y de Hana cuando me vean así. Se volverán locas

— Chouji es tu turno – Oziel se acercó al castaño robustito y le entrego una pequeña pluma blanca – quiero que cierres tus ojos y pienses en lo siguiente: "Soy una pluma"

— De acuerdo – el joven Akimichi se sentía extraño, pero hizo lo que le pidió el caballero – soy una pluma… soy una pluma… soy una pluma…

— ¡No puede ser! – el grito de todos los jóvenes hizo que Chouji abriera los ojos

Chouji vio como era levantado por Oziel, pero solo usando su dedo índice, además de que parecía levantarlo con mucha facilidad y ligereza, Chouji también empezó a sentirse mucho más ligero, como si su cuerpo fuera una nube.

— La fruta que comiste es la Kilo-kilo – hablo Oziel mientras pasaba a Chouji de una mano a otra con mucha facilidad – esta te permite alterar tu peso, desde un kilogramo hasta 10,000 kilogramos, sin aumentar tu volumen físico

— Valla, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo Ino muy impresionada mientras pensaba con ironía – _seria perfecta para quienes hacen dietas locas_

— Si usas esta habilidad con tus jutsus de expansión de masa, realizaras ataques llenos de fuerza y poder, además que podrás aumentar la ligereza en tus movimientos – Oziel bajo al chico para darle un pergamino – entrena tu resistencia física para cuando necesites hacer ataques devastadores

— Así lo hare Oziel-sensei – Chouji tomo el pergamino con emoción – yo elevare el renombre de mi clan con esta nueva habilidad

— Me gusta escuchar eso – Oziel miro a Lee mientras tomaba su brazo derecho – Lee, ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Listo para que…? –

Antes de que Lee pudiera reaccionar, Oziel lo pateo con fuerza, lo que logro que fuera mandado lejos, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos, fue que el brazo de Lee se había estirado como si fuera elástico y después Lee regreso al lugar desde donde había sido pateado, sin ningún problema.

— Mi cuerpo – Lee empezó a jalar su brazo y luego sus mejillas con sorpresa - ¡Mi cuerpo es elástico!

— ¡Que increíble! – Tenten y Kiba miraban el cuerpo de Lee mientras lo estiraban desde sus mejillas a grandes extensiones

— La fruta que comiste es la Gomu-Gomu – continuo hablando Oziel – esta fruta te convierte en un chico de goma. Todo tu cuerpo se vuelve elástico según tú lo controles

— Pero, ¿De qué le sirve un cuerpo de goma? – pregunto Ino mientras miraba como Lee se estiraba como si fuera un juguete de perro

— Verán, esta habilidad presenta varias ventajas – Oziel se acercó a Lee mientras le daba algunos golpes fuertes en el pecho y brazos, sin que Lee sintiera dolor – su nuevo cuerpo de goma convierte huesos, músculos y órganos en goma, lo que lo hace totalmente resistente al daño físico

— Es verdad – Lee miraba sus zonas golpeadas – no sentí ningún dolor, ni siquiera con la primera patada

— Las armas punzo-cortantes son tu única debilidad – hablo Oziel mientras tomaba el brazo de Lee – otra ventaja, es que los órganos de goma, son más resistentes a la presión arterial y otras elevaciones musculares. En pocas palabras, al utilizar las **Puertas de Chakra** resistirás más, incluso podrías sobrepasar tus limites ya impuestos

— ¡Ya estoy ansioso por explotar las llamas de mi juventud! – Lee recibió un pergamino por parte de Oziel mientras estiraba su cuerpo para medir su elasticidad

— Supongo que soy la última – Ino se acercaba al caballero un poco nerviosa - ¿Cuál es mi poder nuevo?

— Mira tus manos

La chica miro sus manos, y se sorprendió al descubrir que en sus palmas había unas almohadillas. Al tocarlas, parecían ser suaves, pero resistentes.

— La fruta que comiste se llama Nikyu-Nikyu – hablo el caballero tomando una de las manos de la rubia – esta fruta posee una de las habilidades más poderosas que se ha visto. Usando estas almohadillas, puedes repeler todo lo que las toque, como si fueran una barrera. Sin embargo, están limitadas a tus palmas

— Entonces, nada me puede tocar – Ino miraba sus manos con mucho detalle para después pisar con un poco de fuerza mientras sentía que podía saltar un poco más – siento como si también tuviera almohadillas en mis pies

— Hagamos una prueba. Levanta tu mano derecha al frente y mantenla firme – el caballero camino unos pasos atrás y saco algunos kunai mientras ordenaba al resto que se colocara detrás de la rubia

Oziel lanzo los kunai hacia la palma de Ino, pero al chocar con las almohadillas, rebotaron con mucha facilidad hacia todos lados, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes. Sin detenerse, el caballero ordeno a Lee y Kiba que golpearan las palmas de la chica con mucha fuerza, pero sus golpes eran desviados con mucha facilidad, aunque Ino parecía recibir un poco de daño al sentir la fuerza de los golpes.

— Las almohadillas pueden repelar todo ataque, pero necesitas fuerza para resistirlos – Oziel miro como la chica sentía un poco de dolor en su brazo para después entregarle un pergamino – ahora podrás entrenar tus habilidades y jutsus sin problemas a que te ataquen cuando los ejecutes

— Me parece bien – Ino miro a su amiga peli rosa con emoción – pronto seré más fuerte que tu Frentona

— Solo en tus sueños Cerda – Sakura miro con determinación a su rival

— Bueno, empecemos con el entrenamiento

Oziel se encargó de ayudarlos con la adaptación de sus reservas de chakra como lo hizo con Sakura para que volvieran a caminar sobre el agua sin ningún problema. Mientras el original entrenaba con los jóvenes Genin, varios de los clones entrenaban con los Jounnin sensei de los equipos. Con Asuma fue fácil darle más rendimiento a sus jutsus, en especial por las armas que habían sido re forjadas por el caballero; Kurenai recibió por parte del caballero un Genjutsu perteneciente del Clan Dragón que le haría ser mucho más fuerte, además de prepararle entrenamiento físico junto con Asuma; Gai fue bien recompensado por el caballero, que le regalo unos nunchakus con una cadena forjada con escamas de dragón, que le servirían para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que emoción al ninja de corte de tazón; Kakashi por otro lado empezó un riguroso entrenamiento, donde Oziel lo ínsito a darle más poder a su Sharingan, entre eso liberar su poder oculto, como el Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi ignoraba si era capaz de liberar ese poder, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Además, el caballero le había preparado un libro que pertenecía al clan Uchiha donde se describían algunas de las habilidades más poderosas del Mangekyo Sharingan, con el fin de descubrir cuál de ellos podría utilizar el peli-plateado.

Después de eso, paso un mes por completo lleno de muchos progresos. Sin embargo, ellos no fueron los únicos en aprovechar el tiempo. En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, se apreciaba un laboratorio botánico donde había un enorme cultivo de unas extrañas flores de cuatro pétalos color azul oscuro. De la habitación salía Kabuto, el cual tenía un brazo enyesado, debido al combate que había tenido con Naruto y Hinata, donde fue derrotado de forma humillante. Llego a una gran habitación, donde se encontraba reposando Orochimaru, quien tenía todo su cuerpo vendado, aun sin brazos y estaba en un estado deplorable, casi moribundo, pero aun parecía mantener su malicia.

— Lord Orochimaru, las pruebas fueron satisfactorias – Kabuto extendió un pergamino donde se mostraba un sello similar al que había sido colocado en Sasuke antes – con este sello, todo dragón será sometido con facilidad

— Al fin podremos doblegar a toda la aldea de Konoha – Orochimaru sonrió con malicia con todo su cuerpo vendado y sin sus manos – Oziel, el ninja dragón se doblegara ante nosotros

En eso, llegan los cuatro ninjas del sonido quienes se inclinan ante su amo.

— Conocen su misión a la perfección – hablo Orochimaru con malicia – planten la **Oleander Azul** por todos los alrededores de la aldea, incapaciten sus defensas dragones. Y después, deben capturar a Sasuke Uchiha y a la chica dragón, Kanna Kamui

— Como ordene amo Orochimaru – los cuatro ninjas hicieron una reverencia ante su deplorable amo

— Y si se atreven a fallar, no se molesten en regresar – eso ultimo intimido a los cuatro ninjas, que decidieron abandonar el lugar

— Esta es la última oportunidad que nos queda Lord Orochimaru – hablo Kabuto con preocupación – si fallamos…

— No fallaremos Kabuto – Orochimaru sonrió con malicia debajo de sus vendajes – Sasuke aún tiene mi sello y con el de mi lado, será más que suficiente. ¿Qué hay de los dos sujetos extras?

— Jugo y Suigetsu están listos. Estarán esperando en el Valle del Fin para recuperar las urnas con ambos

— Es solo cuestión de tiempo – hablo Orochimaru con malicia – obtendré al joven Uchiha y sus valiosos ojos, a esa pequeña dragón…

 **Y con ellos en mi control, doblegare a Oziel D. Mario. Hare que sufra como el me hizo sufrir…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: San Valentín en la Aldea de Konoha**

Amanecía en la aldea de la Hoja, pero se podía sentir un aire lleno de amor en todo el lugar. Era el día de San Valentín y al parecer, era la oportunidad perfecta para todos los enamorados en la aldea. Naruto bajo con emoción mientras tenía en sus manos un regalo de color lavanda con rosa que tenía el nombre de Hinata escrito en una etiqueta. El rubio llego al comedor y encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico, disfrutando un día libre de sus labores como Hokage; Karin por otro lado estaba revisando una especie de lista donde se apreciaban diferentes combinaciones de ropa y otros regalos y al parecer todos estaban dirigidos a cierto joven ninja de cabello castaño del clan Hyuga. El rubio se sentó en la mesa, mientras veía a su madre tararear una cancioncita como si fuera una jovencita enamorada. En eso, Naruto noto en la mesa un gran ramo de rosas, lo que significaba que habían sido un regalo de su padre hacia su esposa, cosa que la había puesto muy feliz.

— Buenos días papa, veo que ya le diste su regalo de San Valentín a mama – el rubio miro como su padre solo sonreía para darle la razón

— Bueno, el amor que le tengo a tu madre y que ella me profesa a mí, es algo único – hablo Minato mirando a su esposa cocinar con alegría – y a pesar de que siempre le demuestro lo mucho que la amo, este día me permite expresarle aún más mis sentimientos

— ¡El desayuno está listo! – Kushina se acercó a la mesa con mucha alegría

Kushina le entrego a Naruto y Karin una gran pila de panqueques y muchas frutas como fresas y crema batida. Mientras Minato recibió lo mismo, solo que sus panqueques tenían forma de corazones y llevaban sus iniciales "K & M 4 ever", lo que dejo muy sonrojado al rubio mayor. Después de desayunar, Naruto preparaba sus cosas, tendría una misión en la mañana con su equipo y luego tendría la tarde para ver a Hinata y darle su regalo. Estaba por irse, cuando vio como Karin aún se mostraba muy indecisa con respecto a qué hacer, así que él se aproximaría para ayudarle, pero fue Kushina quien se adelantó.

— Te ves muy nerviosa Karin-chan – la peli roja le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la chica para relajarla un poco - ¿Acaso no sabes que regalarle a Neji-kun?

— El regalo no es el problema Kachan, es solo que no sé cómo darle el regalo – la peli roja estaba muy nerviosa y un poco triste – en la Isla Ember nos besamos, pero… no sé si…

— Karin-chan mírame – la joven peli roja vio a los ojos violetas de su madre adoptiva – tus sentimientos fueron aceptados por Neji-kun, no debes temer al rechazo. Se firme con tus sentimientos y dile lo mucho que lo quieres, en serio

— Es verdad Karin-chan – hablo Naruto a su lado – yo también estaba nervioso por confesar mis sentimientos a Hinata-chan, pero no toleraba la idea de guardar mis sentimientos. Y ahora, es mi novia y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, de veras

— Tienes razón – Karin apretó sus puños mientras los apoyaba en su pecho – no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Le diré a Neji-kun que me gusta y que quiero que sea mi novio

— Si no acepta por las buenas, solo dímelo, en serio – Kushina mostro una mirada siniestra mientras algunas cadenas salían detrás de ella de forma amenazante

— No, descuida Kachan – Karin y Naruto se pusieron nerviosos ante la mirada de la peli roja – lo hare yo sola

— Eso me gusta, ahora – Kushina tomo a los jóvenes con sus cadenas y los llevo hasta la salida sin darles oportunidad de protestar – vallan a la aldea, diviértanse, pasen la tarde, no regresen a esta casa hasta la cena, pero si consiguen un lugar donde pasar la noche mucho mejor. Así que adiós niños

— Pero mama/kachan… - los chicos no pudieron decir más al ver la sonrisa siniestra que mostro la peli roja mayor

— Dije… ADIOS-NIÑOS

Sin decir más, Kushina cerró la puerta con seguro para después correr a toda la casa y cerrar puertas y ventanas, mientras que Minato encendía unas velas aromáticas en toda la casa.

— Sabes Minato-kun, he estado esperando este momento – Kushina se acercó a su esposo mientras le regalaba un pequeño beso en los labios para después retirar su mandil de cocina – y sé que tú también lo deseas

— Es verdad, pero algo que también he deseado, es que nuestra familia siga creciendo – el rubio abrazo a su esposa, la cual se ruborizo ante las palabras de Minato - ¿Qué opinas?

— ¡Si, eso me gustaría, en serio! – la mujer se lanzó sobre su esposo mientras repartía besos llenos de amor por todo su rostro - ¡No perdamos tiempo!

Y así, la pareja decidió aprovechar todo el día, para brindarse mucho amor, esperando que este diera frutos en el futuro. Naruto y Karin se separaron para hacer sus propios deberes. En otra parte de la aldea, Shino, Fuu y Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles. Kurenai les había dado el día libre para pasarlo con Asuma. Fuu llevaba en sus manos una cajita de cristal con un pequeño escarabajo de color rosa muy raro que Shino le regalo, mientras que Shino degustaba unos chocolates que había recibido por parte de la peli verde. Kiba solo sentía como chocaban los gestos empalagosos del par en su cabeza.

— Este escarabajo ira directo a mi pequeña granja de insectos-suu – la peli verde veía su regalo con mucha alegría para después darle un beso a su novio – gracias Shino-kun

— No es nada Fuu, sabía que te gustaría – Shino comía otro chocolate mostrando un leve rubor en su rostro – gracias por los chocolates que me regalaste

— Qué bueno que te gustaron-suu, los hice yo solita…

— _ME SORPRENDE QUE ESTA VEZ SI TE QUEDARAN BIEN_ – hablo Chomei en la mente de Fuu con una risita – _PERO COMO DICEN, LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA_

— _¡Calla Chomei, que me avergüenzas!_ – Fuu regañaba a su compañero biju por sus palabras

— Ustedes sí que son el uno para el otro – Kiba miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa triste – sí que tuvieron suerte

— Bueno, ahora es tu turno-suu – Fuu le entrego una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón

— Pero creí que tú y Shino…

— No tontito, es para que se lo regales a una chica linda-suu – Fuu palmeo la espalda de Kiba para animarlo – ve y busca a tu media manzana

— Es media naranja – Kiba bufo con pesar mirando el regalo en sus manos – pero no creo que pueda encontrar a una chica así de fácil

— Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – Shino tomo la mano de Fuu para caminar en otra dirección – buena suerte amigo

Kiba vio como sus amigos se iban, dejándolo solo, así que decidió regresar a su casa, ya que no tenía sentido buscar una chica que ni conocía ni nada para darle los chocolates. Al menos en casa si se sentiría en compañía, pues su madre y hermana se habían puesto como locas de la emoción al saber sobre los nuevos poderes que había adquirido el chico al poder convertirse en un hombre lobo. Tan concentrado estaba, que no se fijó cuando una chica paso corriendo desde otro callejón, haciendo que ambos chocaran.

— ¡Oye, porque no te fijas por donde…! – Kiba se detuvo al ver con quien había chocado

— Lo siento mucho – una voz femenina respondió con cierto miedo – no me fije por donde iba

Frente a Kiba se encontraba una chica de su misma edad, llevaba una blusa de color naranja sin mangas, con unas medias de red negras, falda y sandalias. En sus brazos llevaba un gatito bebe pelaje miel, que al parecer tenía un golpe muy fuerte en una de sus patitas.

— Yo no quería chocar contigo, es solo que… - la chica estaba muy nerviosa mientras empezaba a sollozar

— Oye tranquilízate, no es para tanto – Kiba se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas – creo que fui un poco rudo

— Es que, debo encontrar una veterinaria – la chica miraba a su gatita con miedo – mi gatita Kitty está herida y no creo llegar a mi casa o…

— Relájate – Kiba puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para relajarla – déjame ayudarte

— Pero, tú tienes un perro. Siempre me han dicho que los perros son enemigos de los gatos y…

— Sin importar eso, siempre me preocupo por todos los animales – Kiba saco un equipo de primeros auxilios mientras Akamaru lo miraba con seriedad – vamos Akamaru, sin importar que, debemos ayudarla

Kiba se acercó a la chica y a su gatita. Para empezar a curar su patita. La chica se quedó muy impresionada por la gentileza del chico, aun cuando era alguien que perteneciera a un clan de perros.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la chica con mucho interés

— Kiba Inuzuka y él es mi amigo Akamaru – el perrito ladro e forma animada al escuchar su nombre

— Me llamo Tamaki. Gracias por tu ayuda Kiba-san

— No me llames de forma tan elegante – el chico se apeno mucho por la forma en que le hablaba – solo dime Kiba y no dudes nunca en pedirme ayuda Tamaki-chan – Kiba termino de curar a la gatita, que parecía estar más tranquila

— Gracias – la chica cargo a su gatita mientras sonreía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – veo que, arruine tu regalo

— ¿Regalo? – Kiba miro como detrás suyo estaba la caja de chocolates que le dio Fuu – ah, eso. Descuida, los compre para compartirlos con alguien, pero creo que no tengo con quien hacerlo

— Si quieres – la chica tomo la caja para comer un chocolate y compartir otro con su gatita – me gustaría compartir estos contigo y todo el día, para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Kitty-chan. Eres un chico muy lindo y amable

— No fue nada – Kiba se puso nervioso con la linda mirada que le ofrecía la chica – tú también eres muy linda. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

— Eso me gustaría

Tamaki tomo el brazo de Kiba, para empezar a caminar, mientras detrás suyo estaban sus compañeros animales que solo veían como esta pareja tenía su primera cita. Pero Kiba no se percató, que escondidos sobre un árbol estaban Shino y Fuu, quienes vieron como su plan había funcionado al decirle a esa chica Tamaki donde podría encontrar ayuda, al llevarla en la misma dirección que Kiba. Un astuto y buen plan para ayudar a su amigo canino. En otra parte de la aldea, el trio Ino-Shika-Cho caminaban sin ningún rumbo pensando que hacer con su día libre, puesto que Asuma lo pasaría al lado de Kurenai. Ino pensaba buscar a Sai y pedirle una cita, pero tal buena era su suerte, que en un parpadeo apareció el pálido peli negro en frente del equipo.

— Hola Sai-kun, es bueno verte – la rubia no tardo en abordar al peli negro que llevaba algunas cosas en sus manos

— Hola princesa, es bueno verte – las palabras de Sai hicieron ruborizar a la rubia que solo se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza – perdonen chicos, pero llegaron estos paquetes para ustedes y me pidieron que se los entregara

— Gracias Sai – Shikamaru y Chouji tomaron los respectivos paquetes con mucha sorpresa

— ¿Y no trajiste algo para mi Sai-kun? – Ino solo quería bromear con el pelinegro

— De hecho, si tengo algo para ti – Sai saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas – pero quería dártelo en privado

Sai libero un sello dentro del pergamino y de este salió un ramo de rosas, junto con una caja de chocolates y un pequeño regalo con detalles de corazones. Ino se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante el gesto, mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji no podían controlar la risa por la vergonzosa escena.

— Leí en un libro que en este día, se suele regalar rosas, chocolates y joyería a la chica que te gusta – hablo Sai con inocencia entregándole todo a la chica – pero quería hacerlo en privado, supongo que aún no me informo bien sobre esto de declarar tus sentimientos

— ¡¿A la chi-chica que te-te gusta?! – Ino no pudo contener la emoción mientras soltaba un chillido de alegría para después caer al suelo llena de corazones en sus ojos

— Creo que lo hice mal – Sai atrapo a la rubia antes de que cayera al suelo

— No te preocupes, ella suele emocionarse así – hablo Chouji – pero es obvio que le gusto

— Yo diría que le fascino – continuo Shikamaru mientras se retiraba – bueno, yo me retiro. Nos vemos después

— Nos vemos Shikamaru – hablo Chouji para mirar a Ino aun desmayada – llévala a un lugar bonito para que despierte tranquilamente

— Gracias por el consejo amigo – Sai cargo a Ino con todos sus regalos y se fue

Chouji siguió caminando mientras miraba el paquete en sus manos. Al ver el remitente, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Karui. Rápidamente fue a su casa y entro a su habitación para abrir el paquete. Dentro encontró un gran chocolate con forma de corazón, y una nota que decía: "Feliz Día de San Valentín, para el chico que cautivo mi corazón. De Karui". Además, dentro del paquete estaba una foto de Karui portando su nuevo uniforme de ninja espadachín. La chica estaba sentada sobre una roca, saludando mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa, algo que dejo prendido al robusto Genin. Chouji se sintió el chico más afortunado y sin perder tiempo, decidió preparar un paquete igual para la chica morena, como forma de agradecerle el lindo gesto que recibió. Por otra parte, Shikamaru subió a un techo donde le gustaba apreciar las nubes. Al llegar, miro el paquete y se sorprendió al ver que el remitente era de Temari. Al abrirlo, encontró una foto de Temari, luciendo un nuevo uniforme ninja, mientras tenía en sus manos un nuevo abanico, además que aún tenía la etiqueta del precio. Con la foto estaba un recibo por el abanico y una nota que decía: "Esto es lo que me debes por el abanico perezoso". El peli negro bufo con molestia, y cuando iba a tirar el resto del paquete, se percató que dentro había una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla, se vio un chocolate con forma de corazón y sobre él, estaba otra foto. Shikamaru vio en la foto a Temari posar como si le fuera a dar el chocolate en persona. La chica se veía muy sonrojada y llena de vergüenza y detrás de la foto, venia una nota que decía: "Feliz día de San Valentín, espero verte pronto… te quiero". Shikamaru miro al cielo y sintió como una brisa acariciaba su mejilla, mientras susurraba con tranquilidad: "Me enamore de una mujer muy problemática, pero muy linda".

Unas horas después, el equipo 7 se encontraba saliendo de la torre Hokage, después de haber entregado su reporte de la misión. Todos se veían un poco agotados, pero parecían estar satisfechos.

— Bueno chicos, eso será todo por hoy – hablo Kakashi con tranquilidad – disfruten el resto de la tarde

— ¿Qué hará hoy Kakashi-sensei? – hablo Naruto con burla - ¿Tendrá una cita con la señorita Ayame?

— Bueno, supongo que es muy obvio – el peli plateado sonrió con su ojo mientras se alejaba – disfruten el día chicos

— ¡Gracias sensei!

— Ahora nos toca a nosotros – hablo Oziel – yo me reuniré con Yugito y Kanna para una velada familiar

— Sakura y yo iremos a cenar algo juntos y luego un paseo nocturno – hablo Sasuke con tranquilidad tomando la mano de la peli rosa sonrojada

— Yo ya tengo mis planes – Naruto sonrió al ver como Hinata llegaba usando una linda blusa celeste de manga corta y con una cesta de picnic – Hinata y yo tendremos una velada romántica y luego la llevare a su casa

— Creí que habías dicho que tus padres… - Sakura se detuvo al recordar la bochornosa anécdota de la mañana

— Sí, es verdad – Naruto se puso nervioso - ¿Dónde pasare la noche?

— Toma esto – Oziel le entrego un pergamino y luego le paso uno a Sasuke – hay una tienda para acampar ya lista, así que disfrútenla. Pero no demasiado

— ¡Oziel-sensei! – los chicos se apenaron al escuchar las palabras de su sensei

— Buenos, nos veremos mañana – Sasuke empezó a caminar al lado de Sakura, que se aferró al brazo de su novia

— Nos vemos Oziel-sensei – Hinata ya estaba al lado de su novio listos para irse – Kanna-chan está en el complejo Hyuga con mi hermana y mi mama

— Iré por ella entonces, diviértanse tortolitos – Oziel desapareció en un parpadeo para ir por su hija al complejo Hyuga

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a caminar a buscar un lugar tranquilo para pasar su velada romántica. Mientras, en el complejo Hyuga, Hanabi estaba muy feliz de pasar el día con su amiga Kanna, mientras la alimentaba con chocolates. Hanabi lanzaba los chocolates por toda la habitación, mientras Kanna los atrapaba con su boca, con tranquilidad. En eso, Oziel llego a la habitación en compañía de Hiashi Hyuga y su esposa.

— Kanna-chan, ya debemos irnos – hablo el caballero al lado de los padres Hyugas

— Ya voy papi – al decir esas palabras, el caballero tuvo otro ataque de ternura provocado por la pequeña dragón

— Kanna-chan, feliz día de San Valentín – Hanabi estaba detrás de ella – me la pase muy bien contigo

— Yo también me la pase muy bien contigo Hanabi-chan – la pequeña dragón se acercó a la chica y le dio una pequeña lamida en su mejilla

— ¡Kya, Kanna-chan! – la pobre chiquilla no soporto el impacto tan tierno de su amiga

— Con su permiso señores Hyuga – Oziel tomo la mano de Kanna listo para irse

— Que pasen una buena velada en familia – dijo Hana con una sonrisa – espero que Hinata también la pase bien con el joven Naruto

— Solo espero que tengan cuidado – hablo Hiashi un poco serio – tal vez no debimos darles permiso de…

— Estarán bien cariño – Hana abrazo a su esposo con calma – ellos se aman y aun son muy jóvenes. Solo deja que pasen una noche juntos. Te garantizo que estarán bien

— Supongo que tienes razón

El patriarca Hyuga acepto la petición de su esposa, sabiendo que a veces podría ser un exagerado. Oziel y Kanna salían del complejo Hyuga, pero en un corredor, vieron a Karin sentada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Neji, el cual tenía una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón. En los dos se podía sentir el amor, uno que solo ellos podían profesarse. Unos minutos después, padre e hija regresaron a su hogar, donde Yugito los esperaba mientras terminaba una deliciosa cena familiar, la primera que celebrarían juntos en este día tan especial. A pesar de que Oziel y Yugito no tendrían una noche a solas por la presencia de Kanna, sabían que en algún momento tendrían una oportunidad, pero por mientras, disfrutarían una cena llena de amor familiar.

 **Este era un gran día de San Valentín para todos en la Aldea de Konoha.**

 **Fin del Omake**


	18. Mision de Rescate

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Capítulo 17: "Misión de Rescate: La batalla contra los ninjas del sonido"**

Entre las ramas de un profundo bosque, un grupo de ninjas de desplazaba a gran velocidad. Avanzaban hacia su destino, deseando que todo se solucionara y se cumpliera su misión. Frente a ellos, los dos lideres del equipo, Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Uzumaki. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Kiba con su compañero Akamaru, Chouji, Fuu, Neji, Sakura, Tenten y Rock Lee a toda prisa siguiendo a sus líderes. La tensión se sentía en todos y cada uno, después de todo tenían que rescatar a sus amigos de las garras de Orochimaru y sus ninjas, quienes habían tenido la osadía de entrar a la aldea y raptarlos por la fuerza. Pero era obvio, que todo esto debió ser bien planeado. Naruto repasaba en su mente como le asignaron esa misión, su prioridad de rescatar a su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha y a la hija adoptiva de su sensei, Kanna Kamui.

 **Flashback**

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió con fuerza, por la cual entraron Naruto, Sakura y Hinata. Habían sido llamados por una emergencia que involucraba a su compañero de equipo Uchiha. Al llegar, vieron a Shikamaru al frente del Hokage y su esposa, a su lado sobre el escritorio estaba Tsunade y Shizune, quienes revisaban unos papeles con mucho detalle. Algo que noto el rubio Uzumaki, es que sobre el escritorio de su padre, había unas extrañas flores de pétalos azules que nunca antes había visto.

— Papa, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Dijiste que algo grave ocurrió

— Si hijo, tu compañero fue raptado por unos ninjas del sonido anoche – informo Minato revisando unos papeles

— Pero, sigo sin entender como atravesaron el perímetro de la aldea – hablo Shikamaru revisando el informe – se supone que los dragones que Oziel-sensei invoco protegían el perímetro…

— Todos los dragones de la frontera están enfermos de gravedad – las palabras de Minato sorprendieron y asustaron a los jóvenes ninjas - ¿Alguien había visto estas flores antes?

Minato levanto las flores de su escritorio. Hinata y Sakura fueron las que acercaron más y se asustaron al reconocerlas.

— Oziel-sensei me hablo sobre ellas, se llama **Oleander Azul** – Sakura sostuvo las flores con miedo – se supone que son toxicas para los reptiles

— Y para los dragones – continuo hablando Hinata – Kanna-chan me dijo que estas flores pueden incapacitar a cualquier dragón y hacerle enfermar

— Hace unos días, se reportó el avistamiento de varios individuos en los alrededores de la aldea – continuo hablando Kushina – y en los lugares en que se les vio, se encontraban estas flores

— Los dragones enfermaron y eso permitió a los ninjas de Orochimaru burlar nuestras defensas

— Pero, ¿Cómo pudieron raptar a Sasuke-kun? – Sakura se mostraba muy preocupada por lo sucedido – a no ser que fuera el mismo Orochimaru quien se hiciera presente, pero Sasuke-kun pudo haberlo repelido…

— Esto estaba en el lugar donde se vio por última vez a Sasuke

Minato le entrego una nota a Shikamaru, la cual vieron todos. Con miedo descubrieron que la nota decía: _"Tiene a Kanna, debo entregarme para intentar salvarla"_.

— Orochimaru no fue tonto, secuestro a Kanna-chan – hablo Tsunade con enojo – y debió forzar a Sasuke para que se entregara o le haría daño

— Debió usar las flores para neutralizar a Kanna – continuo hablando Shikamaru

— ¿Y Oziel-sensei? – Naruto miraba con enojo la nota

— Ya te imaginaras su reacción – hablo Minato – se enfureció, pero la prioridad es curar a los dragones. Fue al valle de los dragones a buscar un antídoto para todos los afectados y para curar a Kanna si fue infectada

— Debemos rescatarlos a como dé lugar, de veras

— Eso lo se hijo, por eso te llame. Shikamaru y tú serán los líderes de la misión de rescate. Deben formar un escuadrón de ataque y un segundo escuadro como apoyo

— Será difícil seguirles el rastro con la ventaja que tienen – Shikamaru revisaba el mapa donde se vio a Sasuke por última vez

— Yugito-san ya se encarga de eso – continuo Minato – ella se encuentra cazando a los ninjas del sonido para evitar que se alejen mucho de la aldea, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Naruto, para rastrearla, utiliza esto

Minato levanto su brazo, mostrando un brazalete plateado, como el que Oziel le había dado al joven rubio. El Hokage le dio un pequeño golpecito con su dedo que tenía un poco de chakra y al instante, los sentidos de Naruto se intensificaron de golpe. Él pudo sentir a la distancia a Yugito que seguía corriendo por el bosque.

— El brazalete en su receptor de chakra, con el no solo mandas una señal, también te sirve para sentir el chakra de quienes usan este brazalete y sentir su ubicación. Con esto rastrearan a Yugito y después a Sasuke

— Esta decidido – Naruto tomo su brazalete y miro a sus amigos – debemos rescatar a Sasuke y a Kanna-chan a como dé lugar, de veras

— Oziel confía en ustedes para rescatar a Kanna y a su amigo. Y nosotros también. Prepárense para su misión

— ¡Entendido!

Unos minutos después, el primer escuadrón se preparó para marcharse, mientras el segundo escuadro donde se encontraba Hinata, Karin, Ino, y Shino esperarían la orden para avanzar. Además, se solicitó ayuda a la aldea de Suna, esperando que enviaran apoyo para la misión. Ya listos, el primer escuadrón se marchó para rescatar a sus amigos y detener los planes de Orochimaru.

 **Flashback fin**

Unos minutos después, el grupo vio a lo lejos a Yugito meditando, mientras una cola de Matatabi se agitaba en su espalda. Los ninjas se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba.

— Me da gusto verlos chicos – Yugito desactivo su semi transformación y se levantó mientras respiraba un poco agitada – sí que se movieron rápidamente

— Todo por nuestros amigos, de veras – dijo Naruto

— ¿Se encuentra bien Yugito-sensei? – Sakura se preocupó al ver a la rubia Jinchuriki jadear por el cansancio – déjeme curarle un poco

— No desperdicies tu chakra en mi Sakura-chan – la rubia la detuvo mientras bajaba el ritmo de su respiración – Matatabi me ayudara a restaurar mis energías

— ¿Dónde se encuentran los ninjas del sonido? – pregunto Shikamaru

— No están lejos de aquí. Al parecer se detuvieron después de que les diera caza por un buen rato. Si no fuera porque están usando a Kanna-chan y a Sasuke-kun como rehenes…

— Descuide Yugito-san, los rescataremos, en especial a su hija – dijo Tenten tratando de animar a la Jinchuriki que se mostraba molesta

— Gracias chicos. Deben moverse de inmediato. Pero antes, Shikamaru y Naruto, hay algo que deben saber sobre uno de los ninjas del sonido y es muy importante

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de los Ninjas del Sonido, el grupo se había detenido para descansar y revisar unas cosas. Sakon llevaba a Sasuke en sus hombros, atado de manos y piernas y con una venda en sus ojos y boca. Al tirarlo al piso cerca de un árbol, Sasuke se movió bruscamente y logro retirar la venda en sus ojos y boca. Al hacerlo, vio una urna muy grande que tenía varios sellos de contención. Entonces recordó, que había sido noqueado cuando los ninjas del Sonido le habían mostrado a Kanna inconsciente y atada. Eso significaba que la pequeña dragoncita estaba dentro de la urna.

— Miserables cobardes – Sasuke trataba de mover sus manos detrás de su espalda y concentrar algo de chakra, pero sintió como algo le quemaba en su cuello

— Veo que intentas usar chakra para escapar, pero no funcionara – Kidomaru pateo a Sasuke para que dejara de moverse – no sé qué le hiciste al sello que te coloco Lord Orochimaru, pero con el refuerzo que pusimos, ya no podrás controlar todo tu chakra

— _Así que, no saben que Oziel-sensei destruyo el alma de Orochimaru del sello_ – Sasuke decidió solo concentrar un poco de su chakra en sus dedos mientras daba pequeños golpecitos al brazalete en su mano derecha – no importa lo que me hayan puesto, aun así me liberare de esta cosa y rescatare a Kanna

— Debería romperle la boca para que deje de hablar – Jiroubo bajo la urna que cargaba y se acercó a Sasuke mientras tronaba sus nudillos

— No hagas algo estúpido gordo de mierda – dijo Tayuya desde su lugar – Lord Orochimaru quiere su cuerpo en buenas condiciones

— Debemos movernos de nuevo, esa mujer puede darnos alcance si nos detenemos – hablo Sakon de mala forma

— Pero primero, debemos re-escribir el sello en la niña dragón

Kidomaru activo una secuencia de sellos y los sellos de la urna se desactivaron. Al abrirla, Jiroubo la saco con lentitud y en su cuerpo se vieron varias líneas purpuras que recorrían todo su cuerpo, mientras tenia leves temblores a forma de escalofríos, además de que en su rostro mostraba mucho dolor. Sasuke miro con atención los sellos que hacia Tayuya para mantener a Kanna en ese estado. Se sorprendió al ver como usaban unos cuantos pétalos de la **Oleander Azul** y los combinaban en un sello que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo de Kanna. Aunque lo más impresionante era la facilidad con que Tayuya lo hacía. Esto confirmo las sospechas de Sasuke sobre su origen. Una vez que terminaron, los ninjas volvieron a colocar a Kanna en la urna y la sellaron, luego se prepararon para irse. En eso, el joven Uchiha sintió una pulsación en su mano, algo que lo hizo sonreír con tranquilidad, pero sus captores notaron esta reacción en él.

— ¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Acaso te ríes de tu muerte? – dijo Sakon confundido

— No, es solo que los van a golpear – Sasuke miro con burla a Kidomaru – y tu serás el primero

— Que idiota – los ninjas del sonido se rieron al ver la reacción del Uchiha – eso no sucederá…

— ¡Sucederá ahora! – Sasuke grito alertando a todos, pero nada ocurrió

— Parece que el sello que le pusimos le afecto la cabeza – dijo Jiroubo con enojo – le daré un buen golpe en la cabeza para callarlo

— Perdón, quise decir ¡Ahora! – de nuevo nada paso, cosa que molesto a Sasuke mientras pensaba – _demonios Naruto, debes ser más específico con el tiempo_

— Mejor cállate de una vez estúpido – Tayuya se molestaba con las reacciones de Sasuke

— Se los digo, los golpearan en 5, 4, 3, 2… ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? – dijo Sakon con enojo

— Ya se acabó la broma…

— ¡5-4-3-2-1!

En eso, aparecieron tres kunai plateados en frente de los hombres del grupo, que no supieron sentir de donde habían llegado.

— Se los dije…

Antes de poder reaccionar a las palabras de Sasuke, los tres ninjas del sonido vieron como aparecían tres clones de Naruto con un gran **Rasengan** en mano, que los golpeo de lleno y los mando lejos. Tayuya intento moverse, pero estaba paralizada. En eso, vio como había sido atrapada con su sombra, para después ser sujetada por unas cuerdas muy resistentes. Después apareció Shikamaru quien era el dueño de esas cuerdas negras, justo como las que utilizo en los Exámenes Chunin. Detrás de él, apareció el resto del equipo de ataque.

— Antes de que me digas algo – Naruto se apresuró a cortar los amarres del Uchiha – en mi defensa, quería que los Kunai cayeran en el lugar correcto y hacerlo más dramático

— Tienes suerte de que sirvió dobe – Sasuke se levanta, pero aun sentía sus piernas entumecidas

— Permíteme Sasuke-kun – Sakura se acercó para usar su Ninjutsu médico y curar a su novio – el único problema será ese sello

— Usa esto – Naruto saco un sello de su bolsillo y lo coloco sobre el de Sasuke – es un **Sello contra restador** que me dio mi madre, de veras

— Gracias – Sasuke empezó a sentir como lentamente recuperaba sus fuerzas – ahora saquemos a Kanna-chan

— Malditos – Tayuya trataba de liberarse, pero Shikamaru no le permitió nada – en cuanto me libere de esto… ¡¿Mmm?!

— Mejor cierra la boca – en eso, Tenten puso un pequeño bambú en su boca que ella estaba comiendo – es mejor irnos antes de que lleguen refuerzos

Cuando estaban por acercarse a la urna, una vara blanca se clavó en el suelo, para después aparecer más que hicieron retroceder a los ninjas. Todos vieron como arriba de un árbol estaba un sujeto con la piel pálida, pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza, con dos separaciones individuales a cada lado de la cara. Sus ojos verdes, eran inexpresivos, como si estuviera en trance, pero desbordaba mucha intimidación. Aunque los únicos que la sentían eran los ninjas del sonido, pues los ninjas de Konoha podían soportar bien ese nivel de intimidación sin verse afectados.

— Que patéticos se ven ahora mismo – dijo el sujeto mientras una vara similar a las disparadas aparecía en la palma de su mano, desde el interior de su cuerpo – debería matarlos yo mismo, pero solo vengo a cumplir con los deseos de Lord Orochimaru

— _Maldición, ¿Qué hace Kimimaro aquí?_ – Tayuya palideció al ver al recién llegado – ya estábamos por irnos con la chica dragón y el tonto Uchiha…

— Te sugiero que moderes tu lengua Tayuya – Kimimaro apretaba la punta de su arma en el pecho de la chica, cerca del corazón – ese tonto Uchiha será el nuevo cuerpo de Lord Orochimaru y merece respeto

— S-si Kimimaro – Tayuya palideció ante la rapidez del peli blanco, mientras veía a sus compañeros levantarse

— Yo me llevare la urna, encárguense de los ninjas de Konoha

Kimimaro estaba por tomar la urna, pero en eso recibió una poderosa patada de Naruto. El ninja del sonido logro bloquearla por muy poco, pero se sintió extrañado al sentir dolor por la patada, cuando su resistencia era muy grande. Naruto no se detuvo y le planto un Rasengan en el pecho, pero Kimimaro lo resistió al activar su **Sello Maldito.** Sin perder más tiempo, Kimimaro tomo la urna y se fue rápidamente. Pero no noto como Naruto había colocado su brazalete dentro de la ropa del ninja para seguirle la pista. Los otros ninjas del sonido se dispusieron a bloquear el camino, pero Tayuya y Sakon no querían morir después en las manos de Kimimaro, así que se dispusieron a servir como sus escoltas, así que se apresuraron a seguir al ninja del sonido.

— Shikamaru, mis amigos y yo recuperaremos la urna – hablo Naruto preparándose para irse

— Necesitas apoyo extra – Kiba y Akamaru se adelantaron listos para irse – además, puedo olfatear refuerzos muy cerca

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos-suu – hablo Fuu al lado de Chouji listo para pelear

— Es verdad, encenderemos nuestras llamas de la juventud y los derrotaremos – hablo Lee al lado de su equipo

— Shikamaru, tu ve al frente, nosotros estaremos bien – continuo hablando Neji – no deben perder la pista de ese ninja desconocido

— Entendido, Sasuke ¿puedes seguirnos?

— Ya casi recupero todas mis fuerzas – el Uchiha ya podía mantenerse de pie con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Shikamaru – además también soy un Chunin y es mi misión también rescatar a Kanna

— No importa que tanto hablen, no pasaran de aquí – Jiroubo activo rápidamente un jutsu y varios muros de tierra rodearon a todos los presentes

— Nos vamos – Shikamaru ignoro por completo al ninja del sonido preparando sus cosas – Sakura, Kiba, abranos el camino

— ¡A la orden!

Sin dar tiempo para reaccionar, Sakura utilizo un simple puñetazo y destruyo el muro, mientras Kiba usaba su **Colmillo Giratorio** y destruía otro facilitando el escape, dejando a Jiroubo y Kidomaru muy impresionados. El primer equipo se fue, Kidomaru estaba por lanzar unas espinas hacia los ninjas que se alejaban, pero una patada de Lee lo detuvo. Jiroubo intento detenerlo, pero Fuu se adelantó y lo pateo de inmediato para llamar su atención.

— ¡Oye bola de cebo, a que no me atrapas-suu! – Fuu libero un par de alas de Chomei y volaba para llamar la atención del ninja

— ¡Maldita mocosa! – Jiroubo intentaba golpearla pero era muy rápida para darle

— Es mi turno – Chouji saco de entre sus cosas una cajita con tres píldoras de varios colores y comió la de color verde – voy a acabar contigo gordo

— ¡¿A quién llamas gordo?! – Jiroubo vio como Chouji se acercaba para embestirlo

Jiroubo se preparó para sujetar al ninja, pero sorpresivamente fue golpeado con gran fuerza. Intento rechazarlo, pero también le era imposible mover o levantar a su enemigo, pues era muy pesado. Chouji le propino dos puñetazos con un gran peso que aturdieron a Jiroubo quien fue lanzado lejos. Por otro lado, Kidomaru se vio rodeado por el equipo de Neji, Tenten y Lee. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ninja de seis brazos empezó a lanzar telarañas desde su boca para inmovilizar a sus enemigos. Los disparos lograron hacer que los ninjas se dispersaran, aunque Tenten lanzaba kunai y estrellas ninja que lo hacían retroceder.

— Ni siquiera teniendo ventaja numérica podrán golpearme – Kidomaru lanzo un kunai con un papel de luz

Cuando la trampa se activó, Kidomaru se apartó de la zona para esconderse. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a disparar kunai creados por él. Neji repelía todas las armas con facilidad gracias a su Byakugan. Kidomaru se preparaba para lanzar más, pero vio que los ninjas desaparecieron de su rango de visión.

— ¿En dónde se metieron?

— **¡Huracán de Goma de la Hoja!**

Sin poder verlo con tiempo, Kidomaru vio como una patada a gran velocidad lo golpeaba, pero se sorprendió como la pierna del ninja se había estirado desde una gran distancia. Kidomaru fue pateado y lanzado a donde estaba Tenten que parecía estar concentrada mientras en sus manos tenía un gran Bo hecho de bambú.

— **Modo Hibrido: Piel de Panda** – todo el cuerpo de Tenten se llenó de un pelaje blanco y negro, mientras sus bollos se convertían en orejas de panda - **¡Bam-Bo de Panda!**

El arma de Tenten se dividió en tres segmentos que eran unidos con una cadena. Cuando Kidomaru llego a donde ella, Tenten lo arremetió con varios golpes de su arma, golpeando sus hombros, piernas, rodillas, estomago. Por último, el arma paso a volver a su forma normal y levantando al ninja del sonido, lo lanzo a donde esperaba Neji.

— **Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas** – Neji ejecuto su técnica y termino rematando a Kidomaru para lanzarlo contra un árbol – se termino

— Esto fue demasiado fácil – Tente llego en un salto comiendo un pequeño bambú – eso no es buena señal

— Su cuerpo es muy resistente – dijo Lee apareciendo en un salto – debemos seguir luchando

— Malditos… mocosos – Kidomaru se levantó, mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía una especie de coraza que lo protegía – no seguiré con estos estúpidos juegos

Varias líneas en forma de espiral empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Kidomaru, mientras una gran cantidad de chakra se liberaba, algo que noto Neji con su Byakugan. Por otro lado, Fuu mantenía al margen a Jiroubo que no podía hacer nada contra su gran velocidad. El ninja del sonido ya había activado el **Nivel 1** de su sello, pero no lograba asestar ningún golpe. La peli verde se separa con un impulso de sus alas y se coloca al lado de Chouji.

— ¿Ya estás listo-suu? – Fuu concentraba mucho chakra mientras otro par de alas salía desde la parte trasera de su cintura

— Hagámoslo – Chouji se preparó comiendo la pastilla amarilla en sus manos – será un solo golpe

— Que tontos – Jiroubo intensifico la fuerza en sus brazos, listo para para lo que sea - ¡Adelante albóndiga!

Chouji tomo los brazos de Fuu y la chica empezó a levantarlo con muchísima facilidad, impresionando al ninja del sonido, creyendo que la chica tendría problemas. Chouji había disminuido su peso corporal a tan solo 1 kilo, mientras Fuu giraba a gran velocidad sosteniendo a su compañero de los brazos. La velocidad se intensificaba gracias al par de alas extras de la chica, quien puso nervioso a Jiroubo, pero se preparó para atrapar al ninja robusto.

— **¡Arte Ninja: Lanzamiento de Bala de 5 T!** – Fuu lanzo a Chouji que salió disparado a gran velocidad - ¡Cinco Toneladas!

— ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Sin poder evitarlo, Jiroubo fue embestido por Chouji que se había convertido en una esfera humana, quien termino arrasado por la técnica. Pero el ninja del sonido no podía creer lo que ocurría, pues el peso del ninja era algo ilógico, debido a que no parecía ser tan pesado cuando la chica lo había hecho girar con mucha facilidad, al igual que como lo había lanzado.

— Valla, sí que funciono-suu – dijo Fuu llegando al lugar del cual salía Chouji para después mirar toda la zona que arrasaron con la técnica - ¿Crees que fueron 800 metros o más?

— No lo sé, pero valió la pena – hablo Chouji con un poco de cansancio – Oziel-sensei tenía razón sobre el daño que recibiría por el impacto

— Es extraño-suu, yo solo use chakra para aumentar la velocidad, pero siento… mis energías bajas

— ¡ _NIÑA, DEBES ALEJARTE_!

La voz de Chomei en la cabeza de Fuu hizo que reaccionara al sentir lo que ocurría. Al mirar detrás de él junto con Chouji, vieron con sorpresa al ninja del sonido, con su piel de color rojo, su cabello más alborotado y una mirada de rabia, mientras sangraba de sus piernas y brazos.

— Malditos mocosos, estoy furioso – Jiroubo desprendía mucha fuerza de su cuerpo, listo para atacar - ¡Ahora morirán!

Jiroubo no perdió tiempo y asesto un poderoso golpe de palma a Chouji, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue lanzado con fuerza, mientras escupía sangre de su boca. Fuu no perdió tiempo y utilizo su **Jutsu Secreto: Ocultación en el Polvo de Escamas** para intentar distraer al enemigo, pero sus reservas estaban disminuyendo, debido a la habilidad de Jiroubo para robar su chakra. Como Fuu aún no tenía una gran conexión con su Biju, aun no podía manifestar más chakra de Chomei, sin riesgo a perder el control de su propia fuerza. Jiroubo logro salir de la nube de polvo y sujeto a la chica del cuello, para después azotarla contra el suelo, logrando herirla completamente, mientras su chakra empezaba a ser robado.

— Valla, tienes un chakra muy intenso y poderoso – Jiroubo se relamía los labios mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica con malicia – tal vez tú seas un gran trofeo para mi

— Aléjate… de mi… - Fuu estaba desesperada por la condición en la que se encontraba, además de la preocupación por su amigo – _debo salvar… a Kanna-chan… Chomei, ayúdame…_

— _NIÑA, NO CREO QUE SEA NECESARIO_ – el gran Biju estaba dentro de la chica ayudándole a resistir – _TU AMIGO ESTA BIEN, Y PARECE QUE ESTA FURIOSO_

De repente, Jiroubo fue golpeado con mucha intensidad y lanzado al suelo con fuerza. Fuu miro con asombro a Chouji, mientras un par de alas de mariposa de un color azul creadas con chakra se agitaban en su espalda. El cuerpo de Chouji ahora era más delgado y en su mano, estaba la cajita con las pastillas, totalmente vacía.

— Chouji… tomaste la pastilla roja – Fuu vio con asombro a su amigo – pero dijiste…

— Lo daré todo, por mis amigos – Chouji camino con tranquilidad mientras sonreía hacia la chica – no seré débil de nuevo. ¡Nunca más!

Jiroubo se levantó con pesar, pero no logro ver a Chouji que se desplazaba con velocidad a su alrededor. En eso, sintió varios puñetazos en su estómago que lo dejaron aturdido, mientras escupía sangre de su boca. Luego fue sujetado del cuello y azotado contra el suelo, creando un gran agujero que asusto a Jiroubo.

— Maldito… ¿Cómo es posible…?

— No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos – Chouji no dejo hablar a su enemigo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho – puedes insultarme o patearme, pero con mis amigos no te metas ¡Nunca más!

Chouji le propino otro golpe mientras se aseguraba que su enemigo ya no se levantara. En eso, salió del cráter mientras se flexionaba, haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera muy ligero.

— Este es tu fin **¡Salto de un kilogramo!** – Chouji se elevó con velocidad y fuerza, a casi 500 metros de altura

— No… - Jiroubo miraba con miedo lo que pretendía, mientras se giraba para arrastrarse y tratar de escapar, pero ya no podía hacer nada – por favor, no lo hagas… ¡piedad!

— **¡Caída Bomba de 5 Tonelada!**

Chouji cayó a una velocidad imposible de creer y termino aplastando a Jiroubo con sus piernas en una patada doble. El impacto fue tan poderoso, que no solo destruyo la columna y los huesos de Jiroubo, sino que también hizo añicos todo el lugar, haciendo que el cráter se hiciera más profundo. Jiroubo había muerto con el poderoso impacto. Fuu se levantó, recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco. Vio el gran cráter que aún tenía una gran nube de polvo cubriéndola. En eso, vio un par de mariposas azules salir del cráter y después fue la silueta de Chouji, totalmente delgado, sin sus alas de chakra y jadeando con mucho cansancio. El pobre chico estaba tan agotado y empezó a caer al suelo, pero fue atrapado por Shino, quien había llegado rápidamente a la zona. Fuu se sorprendió al ver a su novio, que corrió para estar a su lado.

— Ya paso amigo, ahora descansa – dijo Shino, ayudando a Chouji a recostarse

— Gracias… Shino… - Chouji solo pudo cerras los ojos para descansar un poco, aun con su respiración agitada

— Shino-kun – Fuu llego a donde estaba el chico y lo abrazo – me da gusto verte-suu

— También me alegro. Perdóname por no llegar antes – Shino abrazo a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla – debí haber venido contigo en primer lugar

— No te preocupes-suu, Chouji-kun me protegió hasta el último momento-suu

— Te debo una muy grande Chouji. Prometo invitarte en el buffet del mejor restaurante de la aldea

— Eso suena… bien – Chouji sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para descansar

— ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo de apoyo-suu?

— Ellos ya van con los otros, yo me quedare aquí para resguardarlos mientras esperamos a los demás – Shino vio como Fuu se acurrucaba en sus brazos para descansar mientras pensaba – _ahora está en sus manos amigos_

Regresando al combate entre Kidomaru y el equipo de Gai, el ninja del sonido había invocado a un gran número de arañas, además de una mucho más grande que parecía controlar a todas. Las mini arañas lanzaban redes sin fin, además de acercarse por todos lados para intentar morder a los ninjas. Tenten y Neji lograban esquivar y golpear a la mayoría mientras Lee intentaba alcanzar por completo al ninja que se movía ágilmente por el bosque para golpearlo, pero este seguía escapando. En eso, una gran cantidad de arañas salió hacia Neji, quien utilizo la **Rotación Celestial** para rechazarlos. Tenten también se vio rodeada, pero ella volvió a cambiar su forma, para convertirse en una **Chica Panda** de forma completa.

— **Defensa de Pelaje Suave** – Tenten se quedó quieta, mientras el pelo de todo su cuerpo se erizaba, haciendo que se esponjara

Todas las arañas que entraban en contacto con el pelo de la chica no lograban morder o arañar su piel, cosa que ella aprovechaba para golpearlos o eliminarlos. En eso, la gran araña que montaba Kidomaru cayó de golpe sobre Neji y Tenten, sin poder escapar. Pero Lee apareció con gran velocidad para después dar un salto hacia la araña y meter su dedo pulgar derecho en la boca.

— **¡Gran Pelota de la Hoja!** – Lee tomo mucho aire y luego se tapó la boca para evitar el escape de aire

El chico de expandes verde se inflo por completo en todo su cuerpo, similar a como lo hacía Chouji con su jutsu. Cuando la gran araña choco contra Lee, esta simplemente reboto y fue impactada contra un árbol junto con Kidomaru.

— ¡Esto termina aquí! – Lee soltó todo el aire y estiro sus brazos hacia atrás de su cuerpo a una gran distancia - **¡Loto doble Escondido de la Hoja!**

Los dos brazos se lanzaron como si una resortera se soltara y la araña fue golpeada con gran fuerza con las dos palmas, lo que hizo que explotara, pero Kidomaru también fue golpeado por la técnica, cosa que le causo mucho daño. El ninja del sonido cayó al suelo mientras el equipo ninja se acercaba con cautela. En eso, vieron como varias telarañas se aferraban a los brazos de Kidomaru.

— ¡Mueran! – Kidomaru se transformó al usar el **Nivel 2** de su sello mientras tiraba de las telarañas en sus brazos

Desde el cielo, cayeron un sinfín de cuchillas, kunai y otras armas cortantes que Kidomaru había preparado para sus enemigos. Neji utilizo la **Rotación Celestial** para desviar la mayoría, mientras que Tenten y Lee saltaban para esquivar las armas, pero algunas lograron dañar a Lee, que se vio herido, además de agotado. Por otro lado, Tenten trato de acercarse a Lee para ayudarle, pero vio como Neji corrió rápidamente para evitar que una flecha la atravesara, logrando los dos esquivarla. En eso, otras dos flechas más fueron lanzadas, pero esta vez, Lee se interpuso y recibió los dos disparos, los cuales le perforaron el pecho.

— ¡Lee! – Neji y Tenten trataron de ayudarlo, pero él se levantó con enojo

— ¡No dejare que los lastimes! – Lee se quitó las flechas mientras concentraba mucho chakra en su cuerpo - **¡La Quinta Puerta-Abierta!**

Una gran cantidad de vapor empezó a salir del cuerpo de Lee, mientras su piel se tornaba roja. Pero ahora, parecía poder soportar más la carga de chakra en su cuerpo, sin riesgo a sufrir de secuelas como antes. Con un gran salto, se dirigió a donde habían sido disparas las flechas. En un parpadeo, Kidomaru vio a su enemigo frente suyo. Con velocidad, Lee le propino dos puñetazos que se hundieron en el estómago de su enemigo, haciendo que escupiera sangre. Sin perder tiempo, soltó el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo y sujeto a su enemigo mientras levantaba su puño derecho.

— ¡Aquí termina todo! – Lee miro a donde estaban sus amigos, mientras Neji lo miraba ya listo - **¡Loto Jet inverso!**

Kidomaru fue golpeado con gran fuerza, lo que destruyo todos los huesos de su pecho con facilidad. Cuando Kidomaru fue lanzado hacia Neji, el ejecuto de nuevo los **Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y cuatro Palmas.** El último golpe, dejo en el suelo a Kidomaru, totalmente inmóvil y con todos sus huesos rotos, mientras sentía un inmenso dolor que lo mataba lentamente. Lee aterrizo junto a sus amigos, desactivando las **Puertas de Chakra** , pero gracias a su nueva condición, logro resistir la poderosa técnica. Cayó al suelo totalmente exhausto, mientras Tenten y Neji corrían para ayudarlo.

— Lo logramos amigos – dijo Lee mientras recuperaba el aliento – eso sí que fue intenso

— Lo hiciste muy bien Lee – Neji le extendió la mano a su compañero para ayudarlo a levantarse y ayudarle a caminar – en serio que te has vuelto muy fuerte

— Lo hice para poder superarte amigo – Lee miraba de forma cansada a su compañero y después a Tenten - ¿Te encuentras bien Tenten-chan?

— Eres un tonto Lee – la chica abrazo de forma cariñosa, mientras mantenía su pelaje de panda – no debiste hacer eso

— Lo hice para protegerte, ¿eso te hizo enojar?

— No tontito – Tenten miro al rostro a su amigo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla – solo que hiciste que me preocupara. Gracias

— Todo por mis amigos, para que juntos encendamos las llamas de la juventud

— ¡Neji-niisan! – en eso, llego Hinata con mucha prisa - ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Estamos bien Hinata-sama – el castaño dejo a su prima atender a su compañero de peinado de tazón - ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo de apoyo?

— Karin-chan e Ino-chan ya se fueron para brindar apoyo a los demás – la chica miraba en su mano un pequeño pergamino con el símbolo de Suna – además, ya confirmaron el apoyo de la Aldea de Suna

— Entonces, podemos avanzar con cautela o esperar a los refuerzos – dijo Tenten mientras ayudaba a Lee

— ¿Quiénes son los ninjas que enviaron para apoyarnos?

La pregunta de Lee hizo que Hinata mostrara el pergamino del mensaje, dejando al grupo muy impresionado. Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, se veía una caverna dentro de una gran montaña. Dentro de la cueva estaban Timaeus, Fafnir y Elma acomodando unos frascos con un líquido verde oscuro. Mas adentro de la gran caverna, Oziel estaba sosteniendo otro frasco, delante de la boca de un gran dragón que se mantenía oculto en las sombras, mostrando una gran mandíbula y unos ojos rasgados amarillos. El gran dragón soltó una sustancia verde, igual a la de los otros frascos, para que Oziel llenara el que tenía en sus manos. Una vez que se llenó, el dragón cerro su boca, mientras el caballero cerraba el frasco.

— Gracias por darme un poco de tu veneno – el caballero inclino la cabeza hacia el dragón, el cual imito el gesto

— NO HAY NADA QUE AGRADECER OZIEL-SAMA – el dragón imito el gesto del caballero para después entrar en lo más profundo de la cueva – SIEMPRE PUEDE CONTAR CON NUESTRA AYUDA

El dragón desapareció mientras Oziel regresaba con el grupo de dragones que preparaban los frascos. El caballero saco varios pergaminos en blanco y dentro de ellos empezó a sellar los frascos con veneno.

— Debes controlar tu ira muchacho – hablo Timaeus acercándose al caballero que seguía sellando frascos con veneno – lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa. Ese humano utilizo una debilidad tan baja para sacar ventaja

— Todo esto paso por mi culpa. Debí ser más atento – Oziel termino de sellar los frascos, pero aún seguía furioso – debí prever esto…

— La historia y los eventos que conocías ahora son diferentes de cómo nos contaste – hablo Fafnir mirando con seriedad al caballero – el futuro cambia con tan solo una pequeña acción

— Además, haz hecho muchas cosas tu solo sempai – Elma se mostraba preocupada ante la reacción del caballero – nadie sería capaz de todo lo que hiciste

— La carga ha sido dura, necesitas más ayuda – hablo Timaeus

— ¿Ayuda? ¿De dónde obtendría más ayuda? – Oziel se mostró triste ante esa idea – en este mundo no hay nadie más con la información que yo dispongo

— ¿Y qué hay de tu mundo?

Las palabras de Fafnir hicieron click en la mente de Oziel, que solo se mostró sorprendido ante esa idea. Regresando al grupo de rescate, en una zona llena de muchos árboles, el grupo de Konoha logro darle alcance a Sakon y Tayuya que intentaban frenarlos, pero la ventaja numérica estaba a favor del grupo de Naruto. Sin embargo, cada segundo perdido ahí permitía a Kimimaro acercarse más a Orochimaru para que tomara control total de Kanna. Kiba era el más atento, pues hace unos momentos atrás había detectado la cercanía del equipo de apoyo y mucho más lejos, tres aromas de ninjas de Suna, los cuales ya había olfateado antes. Gracias a sus nuevos sentidos de lobo, le era más fácil percibirlos.

— Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, ustedes deben ser quienes persigan al último ninja del sonido – dijo Kiba – no se preocupen por nosotros, los refuerzos están cerca

— Ustedes son quienes tienen más fuerza para enfrentar a un enemigo así, además de que Orochimaru puede estar listo para recibir a Kanna – hablo Shikamaru – no hay otra opción

— Es verdad – aunque parecía difícil, Sasuke no quería dejar a sus amigos atrás, pero rescatar a Kanna era muy importante – pero deben tener cuidado

— Traeremos a Kanna-chan de vuelta, de veras

El equipo #7 se fue del lugar. Sakon intento detenerlos, pero Kiba y Akamaru bloquearon su camino. Shikamaru por otro lado usaba sus Cuerdas ninja para tratar de atrapar a Tayuya que esquivaba la herramienta ninja con cierta dificultad. Sakon se dispuso a golpear a Kiba con su técnica, pero la resistencia de Kiba era suficiente para soportar la fuerza del ninja. Cuando Sakon se preparaba para patear a Kiba, este dio un gran salto mientras detrás de él aparecía un **Colmillo Giratorio** de Akamaru que golpeo de lleno al ninja del sonido, pero el golpe no termino ahí, porque Kiba también ejecuto su técnica, haciendo que su enemigo cayera por un gran barranco. Kiba sabía que era peligroso dejar a un enemigo así vivo, así que se dispuso a irse, pero vio que Shikamaru tener problemas con la chica peli roja. Cuando se disponía a brindarle apoyo, una **Cadena de Diamantina** detuvo su paso.

— Yo apoyare a Shikamaru – frente a Kiba estaba Karin y a su lado Ino – Kiba-kun, tu ve y derrota a ese enemigo

— Eso me parece bien – Kiba vio a su compañero canino llegar sobre su cabeza – tengan cuidado chicas…

— Quieto ahí pulgosos – Ino se puso a su lado mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico – yo voy contigo

— No necesito tu ayuda rubia oxigenada… ¡Auch!

Kiba recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia que se veía muy molesta.

— No es una pregunta tonto, yo te ayudo – Ino se ajustó los guantes que cubrían su mano completamente y salto al acantilado - ¡Apúrate cachorrito!

— ¿Qué mosco le pico? – dijo Kiba mirando a Karin que solo se ajustaba sus gafas

— Esta emocionada porque Sai-kun le prometió una cita si regresaba entera de la misión – Karin le entrego unos frascos al ninja con unas pastillas color verde – toma, las prepare para ti

— Gracias Karin-chan – el chico guardo las pastillas y adopto una forma hibrida de lobo - ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Con el ladrido del perrito, Kiba salto hacia el precipicio para derrotar al ninja del sonido. Karin se acercó a donde estaba Shikamaru que empezó a verse cansado. Karin le entrego una pastilla verde como las que le dio a Kiba para que la comiera.

— Vamos, es una de mis nuevas **Semillas Senzu** – Karin guardo una entre sus ropas y el resto en su bolsa de herramientas – estas ya fueron probadas

— Espero que no sean como las otras que queman la garganta – dijo Shikamaru mientras comía una – esas fueron un fastidio

— Estoy aprendiendo – Karin inflo sus mejillas con enojo para después mirar a Tayuya con sorpresa – Yugito-sensei tenía razón. Hay sangre Uzumaki en ella

— Entonces, debemos mantenerla viva y capturarla. Eso será muy problemático

— No voy a dejar que un tarado con cabeza de piña y una tonta cuatro ojos con cara de tomate me atrapen fácilmente – Tayuya activo el **Nivel 1** de su sello y mordió su pulgar

— ¡Oye, tenemos el mismo color de cabello, pecho plano!

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste zorra?! – Tayuya exploto con el ultimo comentario mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo - ¡Voy a arrancarte ese cabello con mucho dolor! **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

— Viejo, ¿Por qué siempre me toca estar involucrado en peleas de chicas?

Shikamaru vio con pesar como tres cuerpos **Doki** aparecían en frente de la chica del sonido, mientras ambas mujeres peli rojas se fulminaban con los ojos, cosa que solo hizo suspirar con pesar al peli negro. Lejos de ahí, Kimimaro llego a un gran campo despejado, donde la suave brisa soplaba. Dejo la urna en el suelo y de repente, dos sujetos cubiertos con unas capuchas negras llegaron a donde estaba el ninja del sonido.

— Lleven la urna a Lord Orochimaru – hablo Kimimaro mientras mostraba una mirada cansada

— Kimimaro-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – hablo una voz joven con preocupación – puedo ayudarle si gusta

— No Jugo, tú debes cumplir con la voluntad de Lord Orochimaru – hablo Kimimaro sonriendo al mencionado – esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos, así que recuerda que debes buscar aquel que te guie a la paz

— Ya vámonos Jugo – hablo el otro encapuchado – Kimimaro sabe lo que hace

— De acuerdo Suigetsu – Jugo mira la sonrisa del peli blanco del sonido y toma la urna en sus manos para cargarla – hasta la próxima, Kimimaro-sama

El peli blanco ve con una sonrisa a los dos jóvenes ninja irse, para después volver a mostrar una mirada fría y mirar hacia el bosque detrás de él. Unos segundos después, el equipo 7 llega.

— Díganme, ¿Cómo quieren que los mate?

— El único que será derrotado aquí serás tú – hablo Naruto con enojo mientras su rostro tomaba más facciones de Kurama - ¿Dónde está Kanna?

— Ella va ahora mismo a la guarida de Lord Orochimaru – Kimimaro mete su mano entre sus ropas y toma el brazalete que Naruto le había colocado para lanzárselo – tu pequeño truco funciono conmigo, pero ya no tienes con que rastrear a la pequeña dragón

— En eso te equivocas – Sasuke activo su Sharingan para pelear – podemos rastrearla con nuestras habilidades, pero primero te dejaremos atrás

— Están muy equivocados si creen que pueden neutralizarme fácilmente – Kimimaro saco dos puntas filosas de sus palmas mientras se preparaba - ¿Quién será el primero?

— ¿Qué te parece que sea tu contrincante? – Sakura se puso en frente de sus amigos mientras sacaba sus Tonfa-espadas – yo peleare contigo

— Sakura espera – Sasuke tomo su brazo con preocupación – lo haremos juntos

— Si dejamos pasar más tiempo, Orochimaru obtendrá a Kanna-chan. Además, no necesito luchar en serio, solo necesito distraerlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos

— Es muy peligroso, no dejare que corras peligro – Sasuke se impaciento ante la determinación de la chica – Naruto puede alcanzarlos fácilmente…

— Sasuke-kun, yo sé que ustedes dos son mejores en este tipo de situaciones. Por favor confía en mí, así como yo confió en ustedes para cumplir con la misión

Sasuke no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que confiar en ella, su novia. Vio como Naruto se mostraba impaciente, pero dándole la razón a su compañera. Así que con pesar, saco su espada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a la chica.

— Rescaten a nuestra amiga – dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigos

— Ser emotivos no los salvara de mi – Kimimaro se lanzó hacia la peli rosa – **Danza de los Sauces**

Kimimaro arremete contra Sakura, chocando los huesos en sus palmas contra la chica, pero se sorprende al notar que la chica ha resistido el impacto. Y su sorpresa es mayor al ver que las armas de la chica resisten por completo las suyas, algo que debería ser imposible, pues sus huesos son igual o incluso más fuertes que cualquier acero. Naruto y Sasuke aprovechan la oportunidad para escapar y seguir con el objetivo de su misión. Sakura regresa el golpe con una de sus Tonfa-espadas, logrando incrementar la sorpresa de Kimimaro, al ver que se forma una pequeña fisura en su vara de hueso.

— ¿De qué material están hechas tus armas? – los huesos de Kimimaro regresan a su cuerpo – se supone que nada es más fuerte que mis huesos

— Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera – Sakura solo se colocó en posición defensiva mostrando una sonrisa de emoción- si me vences, tal vez te lo diga

— O mejor aún – Kimimaro saco un hueso desde su hombro que tomo la forma de una espada – te matare y las tomare de tus frías y ensangrentadas manos

— ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? Sí que te hacen falta modales

Sakura simplemente se preparó para medir las habilidades del ninja enemigo que parecía estar dispuesto a matarla. Regresando al acantilado, Kiba mantenía a raya a Sakon, pero sus golpes eran muy fuertes. Ino usaba varios jutsus de agua y tierra para golpear al ninja a distancia. En eso, Akamaru salta sobre el ninja del sonido y rocía su orina, cosa que quema los ojos de Sakon. Desesperado, arremete contra el ninja canino, el cual parece estar más atento a sus alrededores, pues detecta la presencia de alguien cerca.

— Ya deja de perder el tiempo Sakon – de repente, la cabeza detrás del ninja se asoma con enojo mientras varias manchas negras cubrían su cuerpo – el tiempo es corto. Usemos el **Nivel 2**

— Tu impaciencia siempre es divertida hermano – Sakon se transforma al igual que su hermano, mostrando un rostro demoniaco con un cuerno

— Estos tipos van a ir con todo – Kiba truena sus nudillos mientras le da a Akamaru una pastilla para que su pelaje se vuelva rojo – yo también puedo hacerlo. **Modo Lobo-hibrido**

Kiba se convirtió en un hombre loco de pelaje gris por completo, mostrando sus colmillos con furia. Ino se quitó su guante izquierdo mientras se preparaba para brindarle apoyo a su compañero. Sakon y el individuo en su cuerpo se lanzaron al ataque para golpear a sus enemigos. Akamaru se transformó en Kiba y uso el **Colmillo Perforador** en combinación con Kiba, logrando golpear de lleno a su enemigo. El ninja intento moverse, peor sus pies fueron atrapados por cadenas de lodo hechas por Ino. Cuando el ataque termino, el cuerpo de los dos ninjas del sonido se partió por la mitad, pero para su sorpresa, ambos cuerpos se regeneraron fácilmente.

— Leyeron nuestro pensamiento Ukon – Sakon se levantó con pesar, sin dejar de sonreír con malicia – después de todo queríamos separarnos

— Aun así, ya me canse de este estúpido juego – Ukon miraba su brazo convertido en garra con enojo – terminemos con esto de una vez

— Ino, tengo un plan, pero necesito que los concentres en un solo lugar

— De acuerdo, yo me ocupo – Ino empezó a concentrar más de su chakra para realizar un nuevo jutsu que creo en su clan – _llego la hora de probar mi nueva técnica_

Sakon y Ukon se lanzaron contra Kiba y Akamaru mientras Ino se quedaba detrás de ellos. En eso, una réplica de Ino apareció delante de los ninjas del sonido. Pero al golpearla, esta era intocable, como si fuera una ilusión intocable.

— **Jutsu de Imágenes Espejo** – Ino había activado su nuevo jutsu con éxito – _debo darle las gracias a Oziel-sensei que me ayudo a desarrollar este jutsu. Usando mis habilidades mentales, puedo crear imágenes que confunden al enemigo, creyendo que son reales_

— ¡No pierdas el tiempo Sakon, no son reales! – Ukon se desesperó, pero recibió una sorpresa al ser golpeado por una de las imágenes - ¿Pero qué…?

— Tal vez no son reales, pero puedo transmitir un poco de mi energía física hacia ellos con mis nuevas habilidades – Ino había retirado uno de sus guantes para lanzar un **Golpe de Aire comprimido** usando sus imágenes - ¡Kiba, ahora!

Los dos ninjas vieron con sorpresa como dos torbellinos se acercaban a ellos con gran velocidad. Sin perder tiempo, ambos ninjas del sonido mordieron sus pulgares y se dispusieron a invocar a **Rashomon**. La puerta demoniaca se colocó delante de los dos ninjas del sonido para protegerlos, pero se sorprendieron al ver como los dos torbellinos lograron desviarse con velocidad hacia los dos ninjas del sonido, golpeándolos de lleno. Akamaru logro golpear a Sakon, mientras Kiba golpeo a Ukon. Al lograr su ataque, la invocación desapareció. Ino desactivo y vio como Akamaru recuperaba el aliento por la técnica realizada, mientras Sakon yacía en el suelo aun transformado, pero un poco herido por la técnica. Ino estaba sorprendida por la gran velocidad y reflejos de su compañero y su perrito, quienes lograron girarse hacia sus enemigos, evitando chocar con la puerta demoniaca, todo gracias al entrenamiento que habían recibido de Oziel-sensei. La chica se acercó a donde estaba Kiba para ayudarle, pero no se veía rastro del ninja del sonido. Kiba se levantó con un poco de cansancio, pero no veía a su rival por ningún lado, pero lo que si sintió fue un olor muy familiar llegando al lugar.

— ¿Dónde está ese ninja del sonido…?

— ¿A quién buscas? – en eso, Kiba escucho a su lado la voz de Ukon

Kiba e Ino vieron como la cabeza de Ukon se desprendía del cuerpo de Kiba, como si fuera parte de él. Eso les hizo comprender la habilidad de ese ninja para traspasar al cuerpo de seres vivos. Kiba intentó golpearlo, pero la propia mano de Ukon detuvo el golpe.

— Creo que tu cuerpo es mucho más cómodo que el de Sakon – Ukon estrujaba a Kiba con su brazo para hacer que se asfixiara – pero prefiero matarte

— Veamos si puedes controlar todos mis instintos – Kiba sonrió con malicia mientras sus dientes y boca de afilaban y agrandaban – **Modo Hibrido**

Ukon sintió una pulsación en todo su cuerpo, seguido de un inmenso dolor que lo hizo gritar. Sus células no parecían soportar la transformación de Kiba. Sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, así que salió rápidamente del cuerpo de Kiba, quedándose en medio de los ninjas de la hoja.

— Maldición, ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?! – Ukon miraba como su cuerpo se estremecía con lo sentido - ¿Qué ocurre con tu cuerpo?

— Veras, esto es por la Fruta del Diablo que nos dio Oziel-sensei – Kiba estaba en su forma hibrida mirando a Ukon con malicia – los instintos salvajes que posee mi fruta son más fuertes de lo que crees. Además, usar un sello como el de Orochimaru y mi poder debe ser una carga muy grande para tu cuerpo de parasito

— Si no puedo usar tu cuerpo, ¡usare el de ella!

Sin perder tiempo, Ukon se lanzó al cuerpo de Ino, entrando por completo. Pero él no se dio cuenta que la chica había retirado sus guantes. Kiba vio con enojo como la cabeza de Ukon salía del cuello de Ino, pero la chica mantenía la vista ensombrecida.

— Ahora, ¿Qué harás para ayudar a tu amiguita? – Ukon reía con malicia mientras intentaba sacar una mano desde el cuerpo de Ino para estrujarla

— ¿Quién dijo que necesito ayuda? – Ino levanto su mano derecha, para que Ukon viera las almohadillas en su palma - ¡No te atrevas a entrar a mi hermoso cuerpo!

Ino toco lentamente su pecho mientras se concentraba. En eso, lo fue alejando lentamente, y en su palma se encontraba Ukon, el cual era extraído de Ino con mucha facilidad, cosa que lo sorprendió y asusto demasiado.

— ¡Imposible! No deberías ser capaz de expulsarme así – Ukon estaba de nuevo afuera, sin poder creerlo

— Todo es gracias a mi poder – Ino levanto sus dos palmas para que se vieran las almohadillas – gracias a ellas, puedo "repeler" todo. Incluso a un parasito como tú de mi cuerpo

— ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Te matare…!

De repente, una gran lluvia de kunai se insertó en el cuerpo de Ukon. El vio con sorpresa como a lo lejos, una especie de marioneta había lanzado las afiladas armas y sobre una roca se encontraba Kankuro, manipulando los hilos de chakra del títere.

— Veo que llegue justo a tiempo para esta fiesta – Kankuro se acercó a Kiba e Ino, mientras Ukon trataba de huir con sus heridas – aunque no parece que necesiten ayuda

— De todas formas, gracias por tu ayuda – Ino miro al ninja de la Arena con tranquilidad – es bueno saber que la alianza entre Konoha y Suna sigue intacta

— Ahora acabemos con estos fenómenos de una buena vez – Kiba se preparó para seguir la pelea

— ¡Sakon! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! – Ukon grito con rabia al no ver a su hermano

Sakon llegaba al lugar, tratando de golpear a Akamaru, pero la velocidad del perrito era demasiado para el ninja del sonido, que aún se encontraba herido por el golpe recibido. Ukon no perdió el tiempo y se fusiono de nuevo con su hermano, para así recuperar fuerzas, mientras Sakon se enfurecía por lo sucedido.

— Ustedes no acabaran con nosotros – Ukon hablo con rabia desde el interior de su hermano – los mataremos. Sobre todo a ti maldita rubia

— Sigue soñando idiota

— Ahora los derrotare – Sakon se preparó para atacar, buscando un acceso en la formación de sus enemigos

— Yo creo que no – Kiba y Akamaru volvieron a usar su **Colmillo perforador** mientras que Kankuro usaba su marioneta **Cuervo** para atacar a la distancia

Los movimientos de los ninjas hacían retroceder a Sakon quien no lograba acercarse. En eso, vio como Ino se colocaba en posición de combate, dejando el canal entre él y ella totalmente despejado.

— **¡Par Ho-Cañón de Presión!** – de la palma de Ino, salió una esfera a forma de almohadilla transparente que salió disparada hacia Sakon

La almohadillas golpe de lleno a Sakon, causándole un inmenso dolor, además de empujarlo con fuerza. Atrás de Sakon se encontraban Kiba y Akamaru que lo golpearon con su **Colmillo perforador** hacia otra parte. Para sorpresa de Sakon, desde el suelo, salió otra marioneta mucho más grande que la primera que era controlada por Kankuro. La marioneta abrió su enorme cuerpo y encerró a Sakon sin posibilidad de escapar.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

— Aquí termina el show – Kankuro movió sus manos para hacer que su marioneta **Cuervo** se dividiera en varias secciones – observen el movimiento final de mis marionetas **Cuervo** y **Hormiga Negra**

— ¡Los matare a todos ustedes! – Sakon seguía gritando sin poder salir

— **¡Movimiento Secreto – Doncella de Hierro! –** las extremidades de **Cuervo** se convirtieron en cuchillas que entraron por los huecos de **Hormiga Negra** perforando todo su interior

— ¡Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!

— Fin de la función – Kankuro y el resto escucho el grito final de Sakon, con lo que su muerte quedo garantizada

— Eso sí que fue un buen espectáculo de marionetas – dijo Kiba buscando el frasco que le había dado Karin para comer una pastilla

— Fue un poco tétrico para mi gusto, pero el final me pareció muy bueno – Ino se colocaba sus guantes, aunque su brazo derecho le dolía, por el ataque realizado anteriormente

— Todos se creen críticos – Kankuro solo rio ante sus nuevos camaradas mientras veía como la sangre escurría desde su marioneta

— Ahora esperemos que Naruto y los demás logren rescatar a Kanna-chan

— Lo harán Kiba, eso tenlo por seguro

La sonrisa de Ino relajo un poco a Kiba, quien seguía preocupado por su compañera dragón. En el bosque sobre ellos, la batalla de Tayuya contra los ninjas de la Hoja parecía estar a su favor gracias a sus tres **Doki** que obedecían con exactitud las indicaciones que transmitía con su flauta. Pero los movimientos de Shikamaru y Karin también eran muy rápidos, en especial por sus habilidades para desplazarse. Shikamaru usaba sus cuerdas retractiles en sus muñecas para sujetarse con rapidez sobre los árboles, mientras Karin usaba las **Cadenas de Diamantina** con las cuales se protegía de cualquier ataque, además de moverse usándolos a su favor. Shikamaru lanzo varios papeles explosivos para llamar la atención de Tayuya y poder esconderse entre las ramas de un árbol junto con Karin.

— Esas cosas sí que son molestas, en especial esa habilidad rara que usan – Shikamaru miraba sus brazos al recordar a una extraña criatura que salió de la boca de un cuerpo en forma de sanguijuela – sentí que robaba mi chakra

— Sin duda es una habilidad muy poderosa, que solo un Uzumaki puede controlar – Karin ajustaba sus gafas mirando desde su escondite a Tayuya – pero ese sello que le puso Orochimaru es demasiado corrupto. Además se ve que influye en su personalidad a un nivel extremo

— Dices que fue sometida, hasta que el sello la corrompió

— Más o menos. Es como si el sello liberara al máximo su personalidad. Pero depende mucho de esas cosas para pelear. Sí que es débil

— Pues si ya dejaste de ver sus defectos, creo que tengo un plan para atraparla, pero necesito de tus cadenas. ¿Cuántas puedes liberar?

— En estos momentos, solo puedo liberar tres con facilidad

— Eso será más que suficiente

Tayuya observaba toda la zona en busca de sus enemigos. Se dispuso a guiar a sus marionetas hacia otra zona, cuando ve una lluvia de kunai dirigirse hacia ella. Uno de los cuerpos la cubre, pero los kunai siguen llegando de varias partes. En eso, Karin logra aparecer justo detrás de Tayuya.

— Veo que no eres tan lista como aparentabas – Karin ajustaba sus gafas con malicia – tu falta de cerebro solo la supera tu falta de pechos

— ¡Maldita zorra engreída! – Tayuya toco rápidamente su flauta para cambiar el movimiento de sus sirvientes - ¡Voy a disfrutar hacer esto!

— Yo creo que no – Karin activo una secuencia de sellos y coloco sus manos sobre una rama – **Fuinjutsu: Jutsu de Cadenas Falsas**

Cuatro sellos aparecieron en la rama, del cual salieron cuatro cadenas de color rojo que se lanzaron contra Tayuya. Los cuerpos se interpusieron en frente de las cadenas y detuvieron su movimiento, pero una sola cadena traspaso la defensa. Sin embargo, su objetivo no era la peli roja del sonido, sino elevarse lo más alto posible mientras sujetaba varias bombas de luz. Al llegar a lo más alto, estas estallaron, cegando temporalmente a Tayuya. Al despejarse la luz, vio que sus tres cuerpos estaban siendo sometidos por unas sombras, mientras delante de ellos estaba Shikamaru.

— El jutsu fue completado – Shikamaru bajo sus brazos, mientras los cuerpos lo imitaban

— Malditos… - Tayuya veía con enojo como había caído en la trampa, para después de sonreír – es una lástima que no podrás usarlos basura… **¡Anular!**

Al momento de desactivar la invocación, los cuerpos no desaparecieron, cosa que sorprendió a la chica. En eso, se dio cuenta como las sombras que sujetaba Shikamaru no estaban pegadas al cuerpo a él. Solo eran las sombras de las cadenas que estaban arriba de ellos, pero los tres cuerpos estaban paralizados, mientras detrás de sus cabezas, estaban las **Cadenas de Diamantina** de Karin, que los estaba controlando.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Te lo explicare con detalle para que lo entiendas – Karin soltó una risita mientras ajustaba sus gafas – mi intención no era hacer que Shikamaru controlara a estos tres **Doki** , sino robártelos. Todo gracias a mi **Jutsu Robo de Invocación.** Ahora ellos me obedecerán por completo a mí hasta que desactive la invocación. Mientras que Shikamaru te controla a ti

— Y eso sucederá ahora – Shikamaru ya había activado su jutsu y ahora controlaba la sombra de Tayuya – bajaste la guardia y te condenaste a ti misma

— Eres muy poderosa, eres una Uzumaki. Pero si no sabes usar tus habilidades, perderás

— Ya me canse de esto – la piel de Tayuya se oscureció mientras unos cuernos rompían el protector en su cabeza – voy a disfrutar hacer esto

Tayuya se liberó de la sombra mientras empezaba a tocar su flauta, haciendo sonar una melodía diferente a al anterior. Shikamaru intento intensificar su sombra, pero parecía que la chica era más fuerte. Karin salto junto a los cuerpos, pero ya había usado mucho chakra con los jutsus de robo y las cadenas falsas, así que solo se preparó para un ataque. Tayuya se zafo de la sombra de Shikamaru, el cual había caído en un Genjutsu muy poderoso y al esquivar el ataque de sus invocaciones robadas, volvió a tocar su flauta para atrapar a Karin.

— Buen intento, pero los Genjutsu no funcionan conmigo – Karin desactivo la invocación, quedándose exhausta, pero libre del Genjutsu – _solo necesito una semilla_

— Entonces te matare ahora que estas cansada

— **¡Jutsu de Sombra Llameante!** – Tayuya fue golpeada por una garra de sombra envuelta en llamas, cosa que le causó una gran herida en una de sus piernas – en serio que quiero evitarme más fastidios, pero creo que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia

— ¿Cómo escapaste de mi ilusión? – Tayuya vio como Shikamaru se había fracturado un dedo para liberarse de la trampa – no importa, esta vez no saldrán

Antes de poder tocar su flauta de nuevo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento golpeo por completo a Tayuya, mandándola lejos. En frente de Shikamaru y Karin apareció Temari con una nueva ropa y con un abanico nuevo y más resistente.

— Que patético te vez perezoso – Temari miro con burla mientras levantaba su abanico – pero la única que puede dejarte así de maltrecho debo ser yo

— Genial, otra mujer problemática llego – Shikamaru enderezo su dedo con dolor mientras miraba el nuevo abanico de Temari – cuando dije que te compraría un nuevo abanico, no esperaba gastar mucho dinero. Y por lo que veo gastaste mucho

— Cállate perezoso, deberías darme las gracias por venir a darte mi ayuda…

— ¡¿Hola?! También estoy aquí – Karin se acercó ya con sus energías restauradas – gracias por brindarnos tu ayuda Temari-san. Nuestra enemiga nos dio varios problemas, pero ya la debilitamos lo suficiente

— Bien, yo me encargo de eliminarla – Temari se preparó para hacer otro ataque, pero Shikamaru la detuvo

— Se ordenó que se capturara con vida por su posible sangre Uzumaki – Shikamaru miro con fastidio la reacción enojada de Temari – así que no debe morir, solo debemos neutralizarla

— Shikamaru, creo que tengo otra idea, ¿Estás listo? – Karin se ajustó sus gafas con una risita

— ¿Por qué todas tus ideas terminan conmigo haciendo algo problemático?

Tayuya se escondía detrás de un árbol viendo con rabia como su flauta había terminado con una parte cortada por el ataque anterior. Ya no le quedaban opciones más que escapar, pero no había nada más que hacer. Si Kimimaro seguía vivo, lo más posible es que lo mataría. Y si regresaba con una derrota a la guarida de Orochimaru, seguramente también la matarían. Sintió miedo, un terrible miedo. En eso, ve como todos los arboles a su alrededor son cortados con un inmenso ataque de viento. Su escondite es el único en pie. En eso, Shikamaru aparece delante de ella mientras es atrapada por sus cables.

— Te advierto que aun sin mi flauta, mi fuerza física es aun…

— **Fuinjutsu: Extracción de Sello Corrupto** – Karin llego detrás de Tayuya y una de sus cadenas se clavó en la parte trasera de su cuello, justo donde se esparcía el Sello Maldito

En solo unos segundos, del sello de Tayuya salió una silueta negra con forma de serpiente que se retorcía con desesperación. Otra cadena de Karin tomo a la serpiente y la estrujo hasta destruirla. Tayuya cayó al suelo de rodillas sin su transformación, cayendo en la inconciencia. Temari llego mientras cerraba su abanico, comprobando su victoria.

— Ya terminamos – Shikamaru suspiro con pesar mientras guardaba sus cuerdas – espero que los demás estén bien

— ¿Y qué te parecen mis nuevas habilidades? – Temari sonrió con orgullo señalando los arboles cortados

— Pienso que eres cruel con la naturaleza. Los arboles no te hicieron nada para que los cortaras así

— Eres un…

— Pero sigues siendo una mujer problemática. Y como ya me enamore de ti…

— Cállate y bésame de una vez – Temari se sonrojo con enojo mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru

La chica le robo un beso un poco rudo, que después se hizo más pasional. Karin miro con fastidio a la parejita mientras atendía a Tayuya que seguía inconsciente. Pero la peli roja de anteojos recordó a Neji y el cómo le gustaría recibir un beso por parte de él. Lejos de ahí, en una amplia pradera, Sakura seguía su pelea contra Kimimaro, aunque pareciera que no tenía oportunidad, era el peli blanco el que se encontraba molesto. La ninja de Konoha tenía unos reflejos increíbles para evitar todos sus ataques y sus armas eran mucho más fuertes que sus huesos. Kimimaro luchaba con la intención de matar a Sakura, pero ella no parecía estar concentrada en atacar, solo en defender. Esto solo significaba que su intención no era ganar la batalla, sino tiempo.

— Parece que no estas dispuesta a lanzar un ataque – Kimimaro empezó a sacar más huesos de su cuerpo – entonces debo matarte ahora mismo

— Te equivocas – Sakura ajusta un poco sus guantes y después retira unas pesas en sus tobillos y muñecas, las cuales estaban muy pesadas – solo quería medir tus habilidades. Ahora que ya vi un poco de tu estilo, estoy lista para atacar

— Esas pesas no harán ninguna…

En un parpadeo, Kimimaro vio una especie de domo transparente aparecer alrededor suyo, seguido de escuchar como algo caía al suelo con rapidez. Con sorpresa vio como uno de sus brazos había sido cortado con mucha facilidad, pero no había sangre, era un corte limpio. Pero lo peor era ver como Sakura estaba detrás de él, con una pose de haber hecho el ataque con facilidad.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Kimimaro no sentía dolor por el corte, pero le parecía ilógico ver su brazo en el suelo - ¿Cómo fue que…?

— Esto es gracias a mi " **Room** " – Sakura señalo alrededor suyo el gran domo transparente que los rodeaba – con el puedo hacer esto con mucha facilidad

— ¿Te burlas de mí? – Kimimaro tomo su mano y se sorprendió de poder unirla con facilidad – no seguiré jugando contigo

Kimimaro activo el **Nivel 1** de su sello y varios huesos empezaron a salir de forma violenta en su cuerpo. Las líneas del sello lo cubrieron por completo, dándole un aspecto más peligroso. Sakura sabía que su única misión era ganar tiempo hasta que llegaran los refuerzos que Kiba había detectado antes. Libero uno de los **Sellos de Chakra** en su brazo y concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en sus piernas para impulsarse.

— **Kenjutsu: Danza Cerezo** – Sakura se movió alrededor de Kimimaro haciendo varios cortes en brazos y piernas sin tener activado el **Room** para que los cortes fueran más profundos

Kimimaro recibía todos los cortes, mientras miraba los movimientos de Sakura. Cada corte era cada vez más profundo y sus huesos no parecían darle la protección que necesitaba. Pero Kimimaro lo hacía a propósito. En un momento, levanto su brazo y sujeto cuello de Sakura, sorprendiendo a la chica cuando fue levantada con facilidad.

— No eres la única que analiza los movimientos de su enemigo – algunos huesos empezaron a salir del brazo – ahora te perforare…

— **¡Room!** – Sakura activo rápidamente su habilidad y corto la muñeca de Kimimaro para zafarse, pero el agarre había sido muy fuerte, dejando herida a la chica

— Tus habilidades, reflejos y velocidad es fuerte, pero yo tengo algo más que eso. Tengo mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir de pie. Todo sea por Lord Orochimaru

— Si tu voluntad es alta, también es peligrosa – Sakura se sujetaba el cuello para aliviar el dolor – pero la mía es por proteger a mis amigos. Seguiré de pie bloqueando tu camino

— Veamos si puedes bloquear mi camino cuando perfore todo tu cuerpo

El sello de Kimimaro se hizo más presente en su cuerpo mientras extendía sus manos al frente. En eso, varios huesitos salían disparados de sus dedos. Sakura los esquivo, pero los disparos seguían sin dar tregua. La chica activo de nuevo su **Room** para moverse más rápido, pero se sorprendió al ver como Kimimaro también disparaba huesos puntiagudos desde su espalda. Sakura bloqueaba todos los huesos con sus Tonfa-espadas, pero los ataques seguían sin tregua. Poco a poco, la resistencia de Sakura llegaba a su fin, hasta que varios disparos le dieron en sus brazos y piernas. El dolor hizo que la chica perdiera la concentración y su **Room** se desactivo. Sin darle oportunidad, Kimimaro saco varias estacas de su palma y las lanzo hacia Sakura, clavándolas en su abdomen, piernas y hombros. La chica soltó un grito de dolor y soltó sus armas para caer al suelo.

— Eso fue todo – Kimimaro jadeo un poco mientras sus huesos volvían a su cuerpo – ahora seguiré mi camino…

— No te… iras – Sakura se levantó con lenta y dolorosamente mientras levantaba sus Tonfa-espadas – te dije… que no dejare que avances

— Estas forzando mucho tu cuerpo y ya perdiste mucha sangre – Kimimaro extendió su mano mientras colocaba su mano a forma de disparas – con esto, caerás

Kimimaro disparo más huesillos hacia Sakura, dándole a sus brazos, piernas, pecho. Su último disparo fue a su banda ninja, haciendo que esta se partiera, dejando expuesta su frente. Sakura seguían en pie. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba al borde del colapso mientras sentía como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Pero no quería renunciar. Quería ser valiente, proteger a sus amigos. Proteger a su novio y demostrarle lo fuerte que era.

— Sigo… en… pie… - Sakura se tambaleaba con dolor, pero sus fuerzas empezaron a desaparecer – Sasuke…kun…

Sakura cayó al suelo, pero fue atrapada por una especie de cama de arena. La chica y Kimimaro se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos a Gaara del Desierto, quien cruzaba los brazos con una mirada serena. El chico había ayudado a la chica y la dirigió hacia un árbol a una zona despejada para que descansara.

— ¿Gaara-kun… que haces…?

— Soy un aliado de la hoja – Gaara miro a la chica un momento para después enfocarse en su enemigo – me disculpo por tardar en llegar, pero ahora yo terminare esta pelea. Tú debes reponer tus fuerzas hasta que llegue el apoyo medico

— Gracias…

Sakura solo vio unos instantes más como Gaara asentía para dirigirse a su pelea. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras pensaba en su amado Uchiha. Esperaba que sus dos amigos lograran rescatar a Kanna. Mientras tanto, en el Valle del Fin, dos siluetas llegaron cuando el cielo empezó a nublarse ante la tormenta que se avecinaba. Una de las siluetas retiro su capucha, revelando a un joven de cabellera naranja y mirada tranquila. Llevaba la urna sellada en su espalda, la cual bajo para abrirla.

— Debemos renovar el sello de la niña – Jugo saco a la pequeña con cuidado y la coloco en el suelo

— Bien, sacare los ingredientes – el otro sujeto retiro su capucha, revelando a un chico de cabellera blanca plateada y con dientes afilados – yo me encargo

De repente, un kunai plateado de 3 puntas cayó al lado de los ninjas, para ser reemplazado por dos clones de Naruto que aparecían a su lado para golpearlos y alejarlos de Kanna. El rubio tomo a la pequeña en brazos y corrió en donde Sasuke vigilaba la zona.

— Tiene mucha fiebre, pero parece que se encuentra bien – dijo Naruto mirando como la pequeña dragón sufría escalofríos

— Debemos irnos a buscar a los demás antes de que sea tarde – Sasuke toco su brazalete y sintió un pulso de chakra – Oziel-sensei ya viene en camino, debemos irnos

— ¡Ustedes no se irán!

De repente, Sasuke fue golpeado en la espalda por el peli naranja, pero todo su cuerpo se veía totalmente cambiado, mientras tenía una tonalidad más oscura y en sus ojos se veía locura. Naruto se apartó rápidamente llegando a donde estaba Sasuke recuperándose del impacto. Al lado del peli naranja llego el peli plateado colmilludo sacando una pequeña katana.

— Lo sentimos, pero si no llevamos a esa niña con nosotros, es seguro que nos mataran – hablo el chico peli plateado – así que, entréguenla por las buenas o…

— ¡O los matare en este instante! – el peli naranja libero una explosión de chakra listo para atacar

— Esto es malo – Sasuke se levantó con su arma en mano – será mejor planear una estrategia para escapar

— Sasuke, yo los distraeré, tu llévate a Kanna – Naruto le entrego a su amigo a la pequeña inconsciente - es mejor que los enfrente con la fuerza de Kurama – Naruto empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de chakra naranja mientras sus rasgos faciales parecían más los de un zorro - ¡No dejare que se lleven a Kanna!

— ¡Te matare!

Jugo y Naruto se acercaron con fuerza mientras chocaban sus puños. Sasuke se preparaba para escapar, pero Suigetsu le detenía el pasado. Cuando Naruto se disponía a preparar otro ataque, un objeto cayó del cielo y se clavó en medio del campo de batalla. Todos vieron una espada, una que solo Naruto y Sasuke conocían. En un destello rojo, Oziel apareció delante de Naruto, el cual se relajó y desactivaba su mini transformación de Kurama.

— Ya es suficiente – Oziel tomo su espada con enojo mientras miraba a Naruto y Sasuke – chicos, regresen ahora mismo. Yo me ocupo de esto

— ¿Estará bien sensei? – Naruto se mostró preocupado, hasta que vio como el caballero le lanzaba algo y este lo atrapaba con sus manos

— Estaré bien Naruto, no te preocupes. Denle esto a Kanna – Naruto vio en sus manos una medicina liquida – deben ir a revisar a sus amigos

— Entendido sensei – Sasuke se preparaba para escapar, pero Suigetsu seguía en su camino

— Una cosa más Sasuke – Oziel apareció delante del joven Uchiha para ayudarle a escapar – mantén el control ante lo que veas

Sasuke no comprendió la advertencia de su sensei, pero en estos momentos no importaba mucho, así que se marchó en compañía de Naruto. Jugo se dispuso a seguirlos, pero fue repelido por un rápido golpe del caballero ninja. Suigetsu se sorprendió ante este ataque, pero estaba listo para lo que sea. Oziel camino hacia el peli plateado con lentitud, pero su semblante era de furia.

— Siempre he dicho, que la paciencia es una virtud – el caballero tomo el filo de la katana de Suigetsu, el cual no reaccionaba ante el miedo que lo invadía – pero en mí, es una maldición que no pienso tolerar en este momento

El caballero partió el filo de la espada con facilidad, aunque su mano sangraba un poco, asustando a Suigetsu.

— Y ustedes, junto con la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru acabaron con mi paciencia – el caballero mostraba con rabia sus ojos de dragón que desbordaban ira asesina

 **Les aseguro que su castigo, será terrible…**

 **Continuara…**


	19. Epilogo

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi**

 **Epilogo: "La decisión sobre el futuro: El viaje de entrenamiento"**

Las nubes empezaron a retumbar en el cielo, nublando con un cielo gris el Valle del Fin. Frente a la gran cascada, Oziel se encontraba en la **Fase 1 del Modo Sabio** mirando a los dos jóvenes rivales frente a él. El caballero mostraba una mirada intimidante mientras su mano derecha sangraba un poco, debido a que había partido el filo de la espada de Suigetsu hasta hace unos momentos. Jugo miraba con locura al caballero sin soportar más y se lanzó con velocidad hacia el con la intención de golpearlo. Pero Oziel lo detiene con facilidad con un puñetazo y este se tambalea por el golpe. Suigetsu se lanza al agua para escabullirse en ella con la intensión de atacar al caballero, pero cuando pretende salir al ataque, este ya tenía un jutsu listo.

— **Estilo Rayo: Jutsu de Electro-cañón de Dragón** – una gran esfera eléctrica blanca se acumuló en la mano del caballero y salió disparada al agua

El jutsu choco contra el suelo, causando un gran electro-shock que logro golpear a Suigetsu y Jugo, haciendo que ambos terminaran con varias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo. Jugo regreso a su forma normal, mientras Suigetsu se retorcía del dolor por la técnica que sufrió. El caballero aterrizo en el suelo y saco un sello de entre sus cosas. Se acercó a Jugo y coloco el sello en la frente de Jugo, el cual se fundió con él. Oziel respiro para tratar de recuperar la calma, pero aun sentía varias presencias alrededor del lugar. Saco su espada y la lanzo hacia el bosque con fuerza, incrustándose en un árbol, partiéndolo con facilidad. Oziel miro con ira hacia donde había lanzado su arma.

— ¡Orochimaru! – el caballero grito hacia el bosque mientras un trueno hizo retumbar el cielo - ¡Sal de ahí maldita serpiente!

Dentro del bosque, el Sanín serpiente no se atrevía a salir del bosque, consumido por el miedo mientras miraba de reojo la espada que casi se clavaba en su rostro.

— Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir – el caballero seguía hablando con ira – nunca me ha gustado la idea de matar a alguien. Siempre he sido un pacifista. Pero mi paciencia llego a su límite. Te atreviste a raptar a mi hija, atacar a uno de mis alumnos y amenazaste la vida de los ninjas de la hoja y los dragones

Orochimaru empezó a ser víctima de los escalofríos al ver como el caballero empezó a caminar en su dirección. Este se detuvo para liberar la **Fase 3 de su Modo Sabio**.

— **Si tu asqueroso rostro, tus intentos de servidumbre o cualquiera de tus serpientes llega a acercarse a la Aldea de la Hoja de nuevo, te garantizo que la muerte, será mejor de la tortura que recibirás de mi parte** – el caballero apareció rápidamente detrás del Sanín y atravesó su cuerpo con su mano garra - **¿LO-ENTENDISTE?**

Orochimaru miro detrás de él al caballero, lo que le causo un miedo abominable. Este cayó al suelo muerto, para después salir una serpiente blanca de su boca y escapar rápidamente. El caballero respiro con tranquilidad al ver al ninja irse, era un peso menos por ahora. El caballero se acercó de nuevo a los inconscientes Jugo y Suigetsu y les ayudo a recuperar sus fuerzas. En eso, aparecen dos ninjas que el caballero reconoció.

— Es bueno verlos otra vez, Zabuza y Haku – el caballero saludo a los ninjas que se convirtieron en sus aliados hace tiempo – gracias por venir rápidamente

— Teníamos una deuda contigo – hablo el espadachín viendo a los dos jóvenes - ¿Ellos son?

— Si, en cuanto sentí su presencia dentro del equipo del Sonido, supuse que serían buenos elementos. Pero necesitan entrenamiento. El sello que le coloque a Jugo evitara que vuelva a perder el control

— Nos haremos cargo de ellos – Haku cargo al peli blanco con tranquilidad

— Por cierto Haku, ¿Ya estas más segura de tu identidad? – dijo el caballero con una risita al ver las ropas de Haku con un toque más femenino

— Bueno, como dije antes, en el mundo ninja una chica debe actuar como un chico para sobrevivir – la ahora identificada como chica se ruborizo un poco – además, mi madre me ayudo a aceptarme a mí mismo

— Eso me alegra. Es mejor que se vallan, yo debo regresar a la aldea a ver a los jóvenes

— Saluda a Kakashi de mi parte. Sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda siempre – Zabuza estrecho su mano con Oziel mientras cargaba a Jugo – cuídate

— Así lo hare

Oziel vio como los dos ninjas de Kiri se retiraban hacia su aldea, con dos nuevos elementos en sus filas. En eso, empezó a llover pero Oziel no se movió de su lugar. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras guardaba su espada en la vaina de su cinturón. Luego abrió sus ojos revelando su iris dragón mientras sentía dos presencias detrás de él.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado la demostración de poder querido amigo – Oziel saludo a los desconocidos detrás suyo – es un gusto conocerte

Oziel miro detrás suyo a un sujeto con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral con su centro en el ojo derecho. Usaba unas ropas negras con hombreras metálicas negras y una especie de bufanda negra. A su lado, había una especie de hombre planta carnívora con una capa de Akatsuki. Su rostro de dividía en dos partes: una blanca con cabello verde a la izquierda y una totalmente negra con un ojo amarillo en su lado derecho.

— Oziel D. Mario, el Ninja Dragón. Es un honor conocerte – saludo el ninja de mascara extendiendo sus brazos – eres, verdaderamente una gran piedra en mis zapatos que ha arruinado muchos de mis planes

— ¿Planes? No sé de qué hablas – Oziel hablaba con una risita mirando al enmascarado - ¿Acaso te refieres a la deserción de Sasuke y captura de Kanna? O tal vez te refieres a como logre evitar que los Uchiha hicieran un golpe de estado, lo que hubiera provocado su muerte. Oh, ya se. ¿Te refieres a como permití que el Hokage y su esposa sobrevivieran a tu intento de robar al Kyubi? Lo siento, debes ser más especifico

— Eres alguien muy peligroso para mí y mis planes – hablo el enmascarado con cierto enojo y burla – pero has tenido tus tropiezos. Y llegara un momento en que bajaras la guarida y destruiré todo lo que has planeado

— Hablas con mucha seguridad, cuando ni siquiera tienes la fuerza para derrotarme en estos momentos

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Solo porque intimidaste al idiota de Orochimaru crees que eres superior a mí. Que patético eres

— Tu eres el patético – Oziel cerro sus ojos y los abrió para revelar el Rine Sharingan – y estos ojos son prueba de ello

— ¡¿Qué?! – tanto el enmascarado como el sujeto en forma de planta se estremecieron al ver esos ojos - ¿Cómo es que tu…?

— Te lo dejare en claro. Tu plan fracasara. Y no necesito acabar contigo en estos momentos. Solo quiero que entiendas que cometes un gran error

— Por desgracia para ti, estoy un paso delante de ti – el enmascarado recupero la calma para revelar un Sharingan en su ojo - ¿Sabías que descubrí a tu pequeña espía en mi organización?

— No sé de qué hablas – Oziel se puso serio ante esas palabras

— Solo piénsalo. Los dragones, unas criaturas muy poderosas y difíciles de domar. Solo un ninja ha sido capaz de controlarlos. Pero es extraño ver que haya otra chica que también los controla con mucha facilidad

— Si te refieres a Kaneko Nohara, sí que eres estúpido. Ella robo dragones del Valle de los Dragones. Es alguien a quien deseo eliminar a toda costa

— Entonces, no te molestara que lo haga por ti

— Adelante, me ahorrarías un gran problema – Oziel empezó caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección a la aldea – pero te advierto que si lo haces, serás tú quien sufra más por eso

— ¿Por qué sufriría por ella?

— Porque al morir ella – el caballero apareció rápidamente frente al enmascarado para que sus ojos se conectaran – morirá el ultimo recuerdo vivo de Rin Nohara

Esas palabras hicieron estremecer al enmascarado, que apretó sus puños con fuerza.

— Si crees que miento, adelante hazlo. Pero te advierto que tu más anhelado sueño morirá. Así que te recomiendo que pienses bien tus acciones con cuidado Tobi. O más bien, Obito Uchiha

Al escuchar ese nombre, el enmascarado alzo su puño contra el caballero, el cual detuvo el ataque con facilidad. Oziel pudo ver la ira en el ojo del enmascarado, al igual que un poco de miedo por ser descubierto. El caballero se rio un poco y después le dio un zape al enmascarado, para desaparecer en un destello rojo, cosa que lo sorprendió, porque se suponía que su Sharingan le permitiría evitar dicho golpe. El enmascarado se quedó quieto mientras sus ojos mostraban ira. El sujeto con forma de planta se acercó al enmascarado y lo miro con preocupación.

— Zetsu, debes vigilar a Kaneko Nohara a como dé lugar – el ahora identificado como Tobi solo miro al cielo que seguía cubierto con la lluvia – nadie detendrá mi ambición. Ni siquiera ese ninja dragón

Oziel volvió a aparecer un poco lejos de ahí, aun con la lluvia sobre él. Decidió regresar con el resto de los jóvenes ninja, pero al llegar a la zona donde Sakura había librado su batalla, vio una escena muy dolorosa. Todo el campo estaba cubierto de huesos que ahora estaban empapados por la lluvia. En medio del todo el campo, se alzaba el cuerpo de Kimimaro, totalmente inerte y muerto, como si estuviera listo para hacer un ataque. Al lado del campo de batalla, estaban Naruto junto con Hinata, al igual que Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Karin y los ninjas de Suna rodeando el lugar. Yugito estaba en medio del grupo atendiendo a Kanna. El caballero se acercó al centro del grupo y vio a Sasuke llorando con dolor mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Sakura, el cual tenía varias perforaciones y mucha sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, víctima de la batalla contra el ninja del Sonido. Todos veían con tristeza el resultado de esta batalla, mientras reflexionaban lo que les conto Gaara. El ninja del sonido había muerto tratando de matarlos, pero Sakura ya había sido herida por el al darle un poco de apoyo a Gaara. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke regresaban con Kanna, el joven Uchiha vio con terror como la chica que le había entregado su amor, ahora yacía moribunda y finalmente muerta. El caballero se acercó a su discípulo que no quería apartarse de la peli rosa, pero este noto como en los ojos del joven Uchiha, brillaba con fuerza su Mangekyo Sharingan.

— Sasuke, no debes llorar – el caballero se colocó frente a el – no fue tu culpa

— ¡Si lo fue! – Sasuke grito con dolor – debí quedarme con ella, debí ser quien luchara. Yo, debí ser más fuerte… pero no lo soy…

— Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa. Ella vino aquí para luchar contigo y ayudarte. Si ella hubiera sido la secuestrada, los papeles serian inversos y seria ella quien derramara sus lágrimas por ti

— Yo pude hacer más… y no lo hice… no quería perderla a ella…

— ¿Tan importante es para ti? ¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez?

— Siempre lo hice. Ella fue un gran alivio en mi corazón. Sin ella…

— Debes grabar bien esas palabras, porque a partir de ahora, deberás decírselas siempre

El caballero hizo brillar su mano derecha con un brillo amarillo y la coloco en el corazón de la chica. Rápidamente ella fue envuelta por esa luz y todas sus heridas fueron cerradas. Y entones, soltó un suspiro para después abrir los ojos. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver como la chica se levantaba con cierto pesar y aun adolorida mientras miraba como Sasuke estaba cerca de ella, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y su Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun… estas bien?

Sasuke no respondió ante la confusión de la chica y la abrazo con fuera mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros. Todos se sintieron alegres ante el milagro frente a sus ojos. Ino, Hinata y Karin no tardaron en abrazar a su querida amiga las cuales también estaban aliviadas por eso. Oziel vio a su amada prometida sonreírle en señal de que Kanna ya estaba mejor y después vio a Sasuke limpiando sus lágrimas, para después recibir un abrazo del joven Uchiha mientras susurraba un silencioso, pero sincero "Gracias". Con eso, la misión de rescate fue un total éxito. Al día siguiente, Oziel se encontraba al lado de Yugito en la sala de espera donde Kanna era atendida. Frente a ellos estaban Elma, Lucoa y Hermos en espera y dormidos en las sillas. Fafnir y Timaeus también estaban en el lugar, pero se encontraban leyendo un libro cada uno. En eso, Tsunade y Shizune salen de la habitación con tranquilidad. Oziel y Yugito son los primeros en levantarse ante ella.

— Bueno, se encuentra bien y el veneno de la **Oleander Azul** no dejara secuelas en su cuerpo – hablo Tsunade con tranquilidad – ahora solo necesita descanso y un poco de cariño de sus padres

— Gracias Lady Tsunade – Oziel y Yugito hicieron una reverencia ante la Sanín, la cual se apeno un poco – le debo una

— No me debes nada, yo aún estoy en deuda contigo. Además, esa pequeña es muy simpática conmigo. No la dejaría morir por nada en el mundo

— Ya quiero que despierte – dijo Yugito mientras se aferraba a Oziel – en serio que me preocupe mucho

— Todos sus amigos que fueron en su ayuda también desean verla – hablo Shizune – y lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos sufrió por la misión

— Chouji está en reposo, el usar las tres píldoras Akimichi lo dejo agotado – hablo Tsunade revisando unos papeles – Rock Lee solo tiene leves perforaciones, pero su nueva condición le ayudo a resistir las heridas. En cuanto a Sakura, solo presenta leves heridas, gracias a la curación que aplicaste además de las **Semillas Senzu** que le dio Karin-chan. Solo necesita reposo

— ¿Qué paso con la chica Tayuya? – pregunto Yugito

— Ella se encuentra en una sala bajo protección de unos ANBU – comento Shizune – aunque no se ve rastro alguno del **Sello Maldito** no debemos bajar la guardia por si intenta escapar. Pero la prueba de ADN comprobó que si es una Uzumaki

— Tayuya Uzumaki – en eso, Kushina llego al lado de Minato – en cuanto despierte hablare con ella para conocerla y ayudarle a reflexionar, en serio

— Ella podría ser vital para obtener información sobre Orochimaru. Pero aun así, solo actuó por miedo y presión – continuo Oziel – espero que se le dé una oportunidad para que se integre a la aldea

— Estará en vigilancia y recibirá apoyo psicológico – continuo Minato – pero esto solo prueba también que debemos prepararnos para el futuro

— Si, sobre lo que le comente antes Hokage, debo hablar con Naruto y Sasuke – Oziel miro su marca dragón para después mirar a Timaeus, que asintió para darle su aprobación – ellos deben prepararse y eso no sucederá en la aldea

Mientras los adultos y dragones conversaban, en otra área del hospital, Chouji se despertaba un poco cansado. Al ver con detalle la sala, se dio cuenta que a su lado estaban Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Fuu y Shino, que estaban de visita con su amigo.

— Hola Chouji-kun, me da gusto que despiertes-suu – hablo la peli verde con emoción - ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Hambriento, muy hambriento – hablo el castaño mientras trataba de sentarse

— Veo que sigues siendo el mismo mi amigo – hablo Shikamaru dándole una gelatina del hospital – pero hasta que te recuperes del todo, debes comer de esto

— Odio la comida del hospital

— Asuma-sensei prometió que nos llevaría al mejor restaurante para celebrar el éxito de la misión – dijo Ino con alegría – después de todo, me dijeron que estuviste increíble

— Gracias por estar aquí amigos – Chouji sonrió con alegría mirando su cuerpo delgado – espero volver a la normalidad pronto

— Yo digo que te ves bien así Chouji – dijo Ino de forma picara – las chicas podrían caer rendidas a ti

— No creo que ninguna chica se fije en mí de esa forma…

En eso, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon afuera, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos vieron como entraba Karui con mucha prisa y agitada. Cuando la chica conecto sus ojos con los de Chouji, salto sobre el para abrazarlo.

— ¡Chouji, estas bien! – Karui se aferraba al confundido Akimichi que le regreso el abrazo – cuando supe que habías estado en una peligrosa misión para rescatar a Kanna-chan y que habías terminado muy herido, vine lo más rápido que pude

— Karui-chan, no tenías por qué venir…

— ¡Claro que tenía! – la chica lo miraba con unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalar en sus ojos – eres el chico más atento que he tenido en mi vida. Eres muy importante para mi

Karui beso la mejilla de Chouji y siguió abrazándolo mientras sus amigos sonreían por la tierna escena, mientras Ino y Fuu solo soltaban risitas ante la feliz pareja. Y en la puerta estaba Omoi, junto a Samui y Killer Bee que también habían venido para apoyar a Konoha, pero estaban agotados de seguir los rápidos pasos de la ninja peli roja que todo el camino había estado preocupada por Chouji. En otra sala, Lee hacia flexiones con sus brazos, pues aun sentía adormecidas sus piernas. En eso, entran Tenten, Neji, Karin y Maito Gai para ver al ninja.

— ¡Lee! – Tenten y Karin gritan con enojo al ver al ninja entrenando - ¡Te dijimos que dejaras de entrenar!

— Pero ya me siento mejor – Lee se resbalo ante el grito de las chicas, pero se levantó para seguir entrenando – Gai-sensei dice que debemos mantener la llama de la juventud siempre viva

— ¡Gai-sensei! – esta vez, las dos chicas miraron con enojo al sensei de corte de tazón

— Yo solo lo hice para motivarlos – Gai se mostraba nervioso ante la mirada furiosa de sus estudiantes

— En todo caso, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Lee – dijo Neji dándole un pequeño presente – espero que pronto te recuperes y sigas adelante – de repente, Neji se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada – así… encenderemos las… llamas de la juventud juntos

— Neji… - Lee y Gai se estremecieron ante las palabras del castaño y Lee se lanzó a abrazarlo de forma varonil - ¡Todos juntos las encenderemos!

— En ese caso – Gai saco varios trajes de spandex para todos – debemos prepararnos para encender nuestras llamas de la juventud

— Ni loca usare una de esas cosas – dijo Tenten con enojo

— Yo menos – dijo Karin pero los vio con un poco de detalle – pero si me consigue uno en color violeta lo pensare

La alegría en el equipo se intensifico, aunque Neji tuvo que tragarse un poco de su orgullo. Pero todo lo valía por sus amigos, quienes habían dado todo por él. Y era su turno de corresponderle. En una sala más alejada y un poco más grande, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban visitando a su compañera peli rosa, quien se encontraba entre apenada y maravillada. Sasuke estuvo con ella desde que la habían traído y se encontraba totalmente concentrado en atenderla. En ese momento, el Uchiha usaba un pequeño cuchillo para quitarle la cascara a una manzana y después partirla en trozos pequeños, para dárselos de comer a la peli rosa. Sakura se sentía como princesa, pero sabía que el Uchiha también se encontraba apenado, en especial con la presencia de sus amigos, que solo se enternecían con la tierna escena.

— Sasuke-kun, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – dijo la oji jade con un gran rubor en sus mejillas mientras recibía un trozo de manzana en su boca

— Yo quiero hacerlo – dijo Sasuke cortando otro trozo – eres mi novia y necesito atenderte ahora que lo necesitas

— _¡Kya, es tan tierno y atento conmigo, Shanaroo!_ – grito la ínter Sakura con emoción – _debería dejar que me dejen casi muerta más seguido_

— Valla teme, sí que eres un semental… - la broma del rubio se detuvo cuando un kunai casi le corta la mejilla, sino fuera porque este la esquivo

— Cállate dobe, tu eres igual cuando estas con Hinata

— Eso no lo niego – dijo la oji perla con un rubor

— Bueno, todo sea por quienes amamos ¿verdad? – Naruto abrazo a Hinata con cariño mientras miraba a su compañera – sí que fuiste valiente Sakura-chan, de veras

— Aun así, siento que necesito ser más fuerte – Sakura miro sus manos mientras recordaba su combate – no quiero quedarme atrás

— Ese pensamiento puede llevarte hacia adelante pequeña Sakura – en eso, Oziel entro a la habitación seguido de Jiraiya – espero que no sea una meta en vano

— Claro que no sensei. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Kanna-chan?

— Ella está bien – Oziel se acercó a la peli rosa mientras respondía a su pregunta – al igual que tú. Fuiste valiente y no renunciaste a tu misión. Y aunque no venciste a tu enemigo, no debes dejar que te afecte. Recuerda que hay ninjas muy fuertes allá afuera, como Orochimaru o Akatsuki

— Pero no pienso seguir siendo débil

— Nosotros tampoco, de veras – Naruto miro con determinación a su sensei al igual que Hinata y Sasuke

— No dejare que Sakura o cualquiera de mis amigos vuelva a estar en peligro – dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan con determinación

— Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar – hablo Jiraiya – Naruto, tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje de entrenamiento?

Al escuchar esa propuesta, el rubio se sorprendió al igual que sus amigos. Jiraiya le comento al rubio que necesitaba entrenar al máximo para aprender a controlar el poder del Kyubi, pero hacerlo en la aldea sería peligroso, en especial con Akatsuki. Debía mantenerse en movimiento. Pero Oziel sabía que sus compañeros no querrían quedarse atrás.

— Sasuke, supongo que ya notaste que has despertado un poder más grande en tu Sharingan, ¿verdad?

— Así es – Sasuke enfoco más chakra en sus ojos, activando su Mangekyo Sharingan – se lo mostré a mis padres y hermano quienes se quedaron impresionados. Itachi dijo que podría enseñarme a despertar todos sus poderes

— Y al igual que con Naruto, hacerlo en la aldea sería peligroso – continuo hablando el caballero – en el País del Hierro, los Uchihas tienen un cuartel de entrenamiento vinculado con los samurái y eso te ayudara. Hable con tu padre y accedió a mandarte a entrenar por un año y medio junto con tu hermano y Shisui para que desarrolles al máximo tus nuevas habilidades

— Pero, ¿Cómo logro que…?

— No te preocupes – Oziel relajo a su alumno con un leve movimiento de manos – tu padre, al igual que Lord Hiashi suelen querer más poder y honor para sus clanes. Así que les ofrecí algunos dragones a su cuidado para que fortalezcan sus defensas

— Eso explica los dragones que empezaron a vivir dentro del complejo Hyuga – dijo Hinata al recordar el permiso de los Ancianos del Clan Hyuga para que entrenara algo más allá del tradicional estilo de Taijutsu

— Y no se preocupen, de todas formas planeaba hacer eso desde hace tiempo – el caballero soltó una risita calmando a los jóvenes – pero estos entrenamientos son necesarios. Tiempos difíciles se acercan y necesitamos estar preparados. Sakura, Hinata ustedes también deben prepararse

— Claro sensei – respondieron las chicas con determinación

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos Sabio pervertido?

— No me llames así mocoso, recuerda que soy tu padrino – respondió Jiraiya con enojo a la pregunta de su ahijado – dentro de unos meses mientras preparo unas cuantas cosas. Hasta entonces, asegúrate de no dejar ningún cabo suelto

Ya con eso, los jóvenes empezaron a conversar sobre sus planes mientras Oziel y Jiraiya salían de la sala. El caballero ya le había contado al Sanín sobre su origen ficticio al igual que al Hokage, además de la identidad de su espía en Akatsuki, ya que el caballero también tenía sus propios planes para hacer un viaje de entrenamiento. Jiraiya acepto la idea de mantener la comunicación con ese espía y se acordaría una reunión con él dentro de unos días. Unas horas después, Oziel se encontraba sobre la roca Hokage en total soledad meditando. En eso, una silueta aparece detrás de él ondeando una capa negra que cubre su cuerpo, pero no parte de su rostro femenino.

— Así que, te iras de viaje – hablo la silueta con voz femenina – supongo que Orochimaru te puso en aprietos

— El futuro está cambiando y debo prepararme para eso – hablo el caballero que seguía sentado con tranquilidad - ¿supiste que Kaneko le dio una paliza a Kakashi y lo dejo casi muerto?

— ¿Eso hizo? Que cruel de su parte – dijo la chica con una risita – esa chica sí que es una traviesa. Ya vera el castigo que le espera

— Tu tipo de castigos más bien parecen recompensas para ella

— Bueno, la amo. ¿Qué esperabas? – ambos rieron ante la broma de la chica - ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?

— Dos años y medio, así como Naruto. Regresare justo cuando el regrese. Jiraiya estará en contacto contigo mientras consigues más información

— Descuida, así será. Además cumpliré con mi misión – la chica se acercó un poco al borde para ver la aldea – en serio, este lugar es hermoso. Ojala ella pudiera verlo

— Algún día – Oziel se levantó para abrazar a la chica – cuídate mucho y también a Isobu

— Descuida, así será – la chica empezó a caminar hacia el bosque – y salúdame a Kanna-chan y a tu linda prometida

— Así lo hare

El caballero vio a la silueta caminar hacia el bosque para después desaparecer en un parpadeo. Oziel regreso al hospital y camino con rumbo a la habitación de Kanna, pero sin darse cuenta, la pequeña dragón llego a donde él estaba mientras volaba para después taclearlo y tirarlo al suelo con un fuerte abrazo.

— Papi, ¿Dónde estabas? – saludo la pequeña con muchos ánimos – quería verte

— Yo también quería verte mi pequeña – Oziel la abrazo mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

— ¿Por qué lloras papi?

— Perdóname Kanna – hablo Oziel mientras abrazaba más a la pequeña mientras se levantaba – debí protegerte más. Debí ser más fuerte y evitar que te secuestraran. Pero no pude…

— Yo te quiero papi – Kanna abrazo al caballero mientras lloraba – no fue tu culpa. Yo sé que siempre me protegerás. Y yo prometo también protegerte cuando lo necesites. También protegeré a mi mami

Yugito llego al lugar para unirse al abrazo con su prometido y su hija mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio. Oziel sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña dragón que se había convertido en su hija. Estaba feliz por la pequeña familia que había formado y se juró que nunca más bajaría la guardia. Esa noche, los tres salieron a comer juntos mientras Oziel les comento sobre su plan para hacer un viaje de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea y tal vez, fuera de este mundo. Kanna que conocía del origen del caballero, pidió acompañarlo, pero comprendió que era imposible y decidió aceptarlo, con la promesa del caballero de volver a casa. Yugito también hubiera deseado ir, pero tenía una responsabilidad como Jinchuriki y como ninja de Kumo y Konoha, así que no podía irse. Esa noche, cenaron en compañía de todos los que integraron el equipo de rescate al igual que sus sensei, la familia del Hokage y los ninjas invitados de Kumo y Suna, quienes habían ayudado con el rescate de la pequeña dragón. Además estaban presentes los dragones amigos de la pequeña que estaban alegres de que la pequeña estuviera a salvo y de nuevo con su familia.

Después de eso, pasaron seis meses. Ese día temprano, Ino y Sakura se encontraban en el Hospital de Konoha en su primera clase del día repasando los términos básicos del Ninjutsu medico siendo supervisados por Tsunade y Shizune. Ambas chicas habían progresado mucho y estaban dispuestas a ser las mejores si querían hacer honor a su título como aprendices de la legendaria Sanín. Después de terminar con sus lecciones, ambas chicas guardaban los materiales de la sesión.

— Bueno chicas, tomen un receso de una hora – dijo Tsunade en frente de las chicas

— Saldré un momento Lady Tsunade – dijo Sakura buscando unos pergaminos en su mochila

— ¿Vas a despedirte de Sasuke-kun frentona? – dijo Ino con una risita

— Por supuesto que si Cerda – respondió Sakura de igual forma – ya le prepare un poco de almuerzo para su camino y quiero dárselo antes de que se valla

— Pues no perdamos tiempo – dijo Tsunade que también tenía unos pergaminos en sus manos – yo prepare algo para Jiraiya

— Veo que se quedó prendada de Jiraiya-sama – dijo Shizune con una risita

— ¡Cállate Shizune! – respondió Tsunade con un rubor saliendo delante de Sakura – vámonos Sakura o se irán sin despedirse

— Ya voy Lady Tsunade

La peli rosa salió a toda prisa, pero cuando ellas salieron, entro Sai portando una ropa diferente de ninja con una banda de Konoha en su frente.

— Hola Sai-kun – Ino fue a recibir al peli negro con un abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en una misión con el Capitán Yamato

— Yamato-san me dio el día libre para descansar. Además pronto iré a Kumo para los Exámenes Chunin – Sai saco un pequeño libro para buscar algo rápidamente – así que decidí llevarte a pasear para conocernos aún mas

— ¿Cómo una cita? – la rubia se emocionó ante la idea

— Claro preciosa, como una cita

Ino sonrió llena de emoción mientras miraba como Shizune le daba un permiso silencioso para que se tomara el resto del día. Después de todo, ese tipo de situaciones no debían ser interrumpidas. En otra parte de la aldea, en un campo de entrenamiento, Neji y Lee tenían un combate de practica contra Maito Gai, el cual no les daba tregua. Tenten practicaba su puntería con su **Forma Hibrida** para acostumbrar más sus habilidades. En eso, llega Karin acompañada con Tayuya, la cual mostraba una ropa similar a la chica con anteojos y con una mirada tímida.

— Hola chicos – dijo Karin saludando de forma animada a los presentes para después dirigirse a Neji - ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

— Agotador, pero efectivo – Neji se sentó en el suelo mientras la peli roja de lentes le daba una botella de agua – supe que Kushina-san te permitirá participar en los próximos exámenes Chunin en la aldea de Kumo

— Así es, iré junto a Tayuya-onesan. ¿Verdad que si?

— Por supuesto que iremos tontita – dijo Tayuya tratando de actuar con naturalidad – después de todo somos orgullosas Uzumaki y ningún otro patético ninja nos puede superar

— Aun trabajamos en su lenguaje – Karin se apeno ante la forma de actuar de su nueva hermana en ley

— Tayuya-chan, ya estás aquí – dijo Gai viendo a la peli roja medio malhumorada – vamos, te prepare un traje especial para ti – Gai le mostro un traje de expandes color violeta – pero solo si estas lista

— ¡Yo siempre estoy lista sensei ridículo! – Tayuya respondió con enojo, pero antes de tomar el traje, Tenten apareció en su forma **Panda Total** y destruyo el traje, asustando a Lee y Gai

— ¡Nada de trajes de expandes! – dijo Tenten con enojo en su forma de panda

— Tenten-chan se ve tan adorable en su forma de panda – dijo Lee con emoción – así sí que despierta las llamas de la juventud

— ¡Cállate Lee!

Tenten empezó a perseguir a Lee en su forma de panda mientras todos veían la escena con gracia por poder compartir ese leve, pero animado momento. En otra parte de la aldea, Fuu y Shino buscaban insectos para meterlos en frascos mientras Kiba y Akamaru los observaban con cansancio.

— Mira Shino-kun – Fuu llego con una pareja de escarabajos Hércules en su mano – estos pequeñines quieren venir conmigo-suu

— Las feromonas de Chomei son muy efectivas – dijo Shino realizando unas anotaciones – debemos probar con otro tipo de insectos para ver a cuantos puedes invocar para el futuro

— Esto es aburrido – dijo Kiba mientras bostezaba con cansancio – dijeron que haríamos algo divertido para aprovechar nuestro día libre

— Esto es divertido-suu – Fuu miro con un puchero a Kiba mientras Kiba le daba la razón – así me conecto mejor con mi entorno

— Pues ya me canse, iré a hacer algo divertido por mi cuenta. Vamos Akamaru

— Deberías buscar a Tamaki para que te entretengas un poco – dijo Shino con tranquilidad, pero Fuu se reía de la reacción sorpresa de Kiba

— Ella está ocupada – dijo Kiba tratando de no parecer nervioso – así que no creo verla hoy…

— ¡Kiba-kun! – en eso, llega corriendo Tamaki con su gatita Kitty – perdona la tardanza, pero tenía que ayudar a Nekobaa con una de sus misiones

— Sí, no te preocupes Tamaki-chan – Kiba estaba muy sonrojado por las risitas de Fuu, que no se dio cuenta que su cola de lobo salió sin querer

— Me encanta cuando te conviertes en lobo. Eres muy lindo – dijo Tamaki mientras veía la cola de Kiba agitarse con alegría – te hace ver adorable

— Bu-bueno, mejor vámonos – Kiba tomo la mano de Tamaki mientras se iban juntos mientras sus compañeros los seguían detrás de ellos

— Sí que hacen una bonita pareja-suu

Fuu y Shino vieron a su amigo irse con tranquilidad mientras seguían con sus actividades de recolección de insectos. Por otro lado, Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en el corredor de su casa leyendo un poco para descansar. Había regresado hace unos días de una misión junto con su equipo y hace unos momentos se despidió de Chouji que se dirigiría a su hogar para descansar un poco. El robusto Akimichi se prepararía para los futuros exámenes Chunin, pero también deseaba visitar a Karui en su hogar, para que su relación se estrechara. En eso, Shikaku Nara llego al lado de su hijo para compartir un pequeño momento padre-hijo, aunque le hombre parecía más bien estar un poco fastidiado, por no decir molesto.

— Adivinare, tuviste otra pelea con mamá – hablo Shikamaru cerrando su libro

— No, es por el trabajo – Shikaku encendió un cigarrillo con tranquilidad – tu madre está más que encantada con nuestra visitante

— Ella sí que es un fastidio

— Pero tú fuiste quien la invito, eso te convierte en el origen de ese fastidio

— Más bien, ella se invitó sola para conocer mejor mi "perezosa" vida. Fue muy problemático

— Pero tuviste suerte – Shikaku se rio un poco ante la reacción de su hijo por la mencionada – se nota que le gustas. Y ella te gusta

— ¿Desde cuándo el amor se convirtió en algo tan fastidioso?

— Eso mismo me preguntaba yo cuando conocí a tu madre

— ¡Muchachos, el almuerzo está listo! – la voz de la matriarca Nara se escuchó desde el comedor

En la cocina, Yoshino Nara se encontraba sirviendo la comida y a su lado estaba Temari, quien usaba un mandil rosa y se encontraba anotando todo lo que le decía la señora con mucho detalle.

— Este platillo es algo tradicional en nuestro clan – decía Yoshino con naturalidad mientras serbia un último plato – espero que esto sea de utilidad para tu reporte de la aldea

— Por supuesto que si Yoshino-san, es algo que servirá para mi reporte cuando vuelva a la aldea – dijo Temari terminando sus anotaciones con tranquilidad – de nuevo le agradezco su hospitalidad

— Todo sea por ti cariño. Y deja las formalidades. Tu puedes decirme "Suegrita" con toda confianza

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no, no es para tanto! – Temari se sonrojo ante la idea de la mujer – Shikamaru y yo aún no…

— Sé que no pequeña, pero hasta que llegue ese momento en el futuro, creo que deberías prepararte

— Madre, no le metas ideas equivocadas en la cabeza – dijo Shikamaru con pesar

— No seas grosero jovencito, esta linda chica hizo algo que nunca creí, enamorarse de ti – con cada palabra de Yoshino, Temari se sonrojaba más y más – es igual que cuando me enamore del perezoso de tu padre

— Oye, estoy aquí – Shikaku se sentó a la mesa mientras recibía un beso en la frente por parte de su esposa

— Recuerda Temari-chan, no importa que tan sincera seas, lo que importa es expresar tu amor en cada palabra

— Claro – Temari vio a Shikamaru y le sonrió con ternura – te quiero perezoso

— _¿Por qué me enamore de una mujer tan problemática?_

Shikamaru solo pudo sonrojarse ante las palabras dichas por Temari, sin poder negar todo lo dicho por sus padres. Sin duda, el amor era un total fastidio. Mientras tanto, en el complejo Hyuga, Hanabi jugaba con algunos Terrible Terror que se habían instalado como residentes, al igual que otros tantos dragones. Hana acariciaba un pequeño dragón en sus piernas mientras veía a su hija jugar, en eso llega Natsu Hyuga, su dama de mayor confianza con un pergamino en mano.

— Lady Hana, este es ultimo pergamino con las nuevas normas de los Ancianos del Clan – dijo la joven Hyuga con tranquilidad

— Es bueno que esos viejos estirados al fin sean más flexibles con las normas del clan – dijo Hana con una sonrisa – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— Hinata-sama acaba de irse. Fue a despedirse de Naruto-kun – Natsu miro al cielo con mirada soñadora – a veces tengo celos de ella

— Debes salir más Natsu. Tal vez sea hora de que encuentres a tu media naranja

— No creo que sea lo suficientemente bonita Lady Hana. Solo alguien verdaderamente loco se enamoraría de mí. O tal vez, alguien con mucha chispa

Natsu cerró los ojos, como si deseara a los dioses que alguien le cumplieran su pequeño e inocente deseo. En la gran entrada a la aldea, el grupo de viaje ya estaba listo para irse, con su pequeño grupo de despedida. Sasuke e Itachi eran despedidos por sus padres, en especial Itachi por Izumi y Sasuke por Sakura. Mientras que Naruto era despedido por sus padres, aunque el rubio miraba hacia la aldea, en espera de una persona en específico que viniera a despedirse. Aunque le dio un poco de risa ver como su sensei venia caminando con dificultad al tener a Kanna abrazada en su pierna derecha y a Yugito sobre su espalda, tratando de frenar su partida.

— Te empaque comida para una semana de viaje Sasuke-kun – Sakura revisaba la mochila con los pergaminos sellados – un equipo de primeros auxilios, gotas para los ojos, un nuevo juego de kunai y un afilador y equipo para tu espada, además de…

— Descuida Sakura, estaré bien – Sasuke se sentía abrumado con tantas cosas – llegando al País del Hierro revisare todo

— Una cosa mas – Sakura saco un pequeño estuche con una flor de cerezo bien preservada – acaba de florecer. Así tendrás el aroma de los cerezos en tu viaje…

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a la chica para abrazarla y olfatear con tranquilidad su cabello, cosa que ruborizo a la chica.

— Aunque es similar, prefiero el aroma de tu cabello – Sasuke se acercó y deposito un beso pequeño en los labios de la chica – te voy a extrañar

— Yo estaré esperándote Sasuke-kun – la peli rosa abrazo con fuerza al Uchiha que recibió el abrazo

— ¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano Itachi-kun? – dijo Mikoto con una risita al ver como Izumi se aferraba al abrazo del Uchiha

— Bueno, no soy muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas – Itachi miro con nervios a Izumi, la cual le sonrió de forma coqueta

— Cuando vuelvas… - Izumi robo un pequeño beso de Itachi y luego se separó del abrazo del chico – te enseñare todo-lo-que-gus-tés

Shisui sentía celos de su amigo y hermano por las muestras de afecto que tenía, pero no perdía la fe de encontrar a la chica de sus sueños. Por otro lado, Naruto recibía más y más consejos por parte de su madre, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre de 6 meses de embarazo.

— … no olvides que debes dormir bien y por lo que más quieras no imites los malos hábitos de tu pervertido padrino – decía Kushina con ciertos nervios

— Oye, aún estoy aquí – Jiraiya se sentía dolido por las palabras de la peli roja, hasta que recibió un beso por parte de Tsunade

— Bueno, tú fuiste el que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que eras un súper pervertido – Tsunade soltó una risita al lado de Minato – por favor cuídate

— Así lo hare preciosa – Jiraiya abrazo con ternura a Tsunade, quien acepto el abrazo con cariño

— Tranquila Kushina, no satures demasiado a Naruto – decía Minato tratando de calmar a su esposa – recuerda que no debes alterarte en esta parte del embarazo

— Ojala pudiera estar aquí cuando nazca, de veras – Naruto abrazo a su madre y padre con cariño

— Cuando regreses, ella te estará esperando – dijo Kushina aceptando el abrazo de su hijo – cuídate mucho Naruto, en serio

— Veo que… llegue a tiempo – Oziel llego por fin al lugar con Kanna y Yugito sobre el – chicas, ya debo irme…

— ¡No te vayas! – ambas mujeres no querían separarse de su prometido/padre

— No se preocupen, voy a regresar

— ¿Lo prometes papi? – Kanna miro al caballero con sus ojos tristes para ser cargada por Oziel

— Lo juro mi pequeña. Yo nunca te olvidare – Kanna abrazo a Oziel, el cual miro a Yugito – prometo regresar, y estaremos juntos para siempre

— Prométeme que no te olvidaras de nosotras – Yugito se mostraba nerviosa al decir estas palabras – nosotras te esperaremos pacientemente

Oziel tomo el rostro de Yugito con delicadeza y le dio un profundo beso, el cual ella acepto con cariño. Oziel entrelazo su mano con la de Yugito, haciendo que sus anillos rozaran y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Regresare, porque una familia me estará esperando – Oziel bajo a Kanna que se aferró a Yugito ya un poco más tranquila

— Espero que tu viaje sea bueno – Kakashi llego al lugar con tranquilidad

— Y yo espero que no descuides tu entrenamiento – Oziel estrecho su mano con la del peli plateado con tranquilidad

— No lo hare, porque tengo una misión que cumplir – Kakashi recordó a Kaneko y su amenaza para después recordar a sus compañeros caídos – _honrare su memoria. Obito, Rin_

— Bueno, llego la hora de irnos – Jiraiya empezó caminar para salir de la aldea

— Pero… - Naruto siguió mirando con la esperanza de verla llegar, pero no había rastro de su amada, lo que lo puso triste – _tal vez, debió estar muy ocupada…_

— ¡Naruto-kun! – en eso, la voz de Hinata se escuchó a lo lejos

Todos vieron como desde la aldea, Hinata se acercaba a toda prisa a donde estaban todos mientras cargaba una pequeña mochila en sus brazos. La chica llego en frente del rubio y trato de recuperar el aliento.

— Hinata… creí que no vendrías

— Claro que vendría Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata mirando a los ojos azules de su amado – quería verte, antes de que te fueras y traerte esto – la chica le entrego la mochila, la cual desprendía un aroma a lavanda – por favor, cuídate mucho

— Claro que si Hinata, me volveré más fuerte para protegerte a ti y a todos mis amigos, de veras – Naruto tomo las manos de la chica sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella – y te prometo que cuando regrese, te contare todo lo que haya visto

— Yo también me hare más fuerte Naruto-kun, porque…

— Ese es nuestro camino ninja – los dos dijeron esa frase juntos para después unirse en un delicado y tierno beso, cosa que dejo cautivada a todas las chicas y un poco empalagado a los chicos

— Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan son unos pervertidos – dijo Kanna para romper un poco del ambiente romántico que se formó, cosa que hizo reír a todos

— Ya debemos irnos – dijo Oziel caminando al frente – hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Cuídense mucho

El grupo partió con rumbo a sus destinos, mientras el grupo de despedida los veía alejarse por el camino hasta desaparecer. Yugito llevo su mano a su pecho, cerca de su corazón, mientras susurraba unas sencillas palabras: _Te estaré esperando siempre._ El grupo camino un buen tramo de camino y una hora después llegaron a una zona con algunas divisiones, una al País del Té y el otro con rumbo al País del Hierro.

— Bueno, aquí nos separamos – Jiraiya miro al grupo Uchiha y luego al caballero – suerte en su viaje y espero que sea provechoso

— Lo mismo decimos Jiraiya-sama – Itachi y Shisui hicieron una reverencia al Sanín y luego a Oziel, el cual les devolvió el gesto

— Más vale que te vuelvas más fuerte dobe – dijo Sasuke chocando su puño con Naruto – no quiero tener que humillarte sin que me des buena pelea

— No te preocupes teme – dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna – te aseguro que pateare tu trasero cuando nos veamos de nuevo, de veras

— Espero que cumplan esa promesa – Oziel se acercó a los dos y froto sus cabellos – cuídense chicos

— Usted también sensei, de veras – Naruto se despidió de su sensei con emoción - ¿A dónde ira usted?

— Lejos chiquillo, pero les aseguro que regresare. Llegare justo detrás de ti

El caballero choco sus puños con sus dos discípulos y ellos procedieron a irse. Oziel camino un buen tramo de su camino solo hasta llegar a una zona fuera del bosque, a una pradera totalmente sola. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie presente y clavo su espada en el suelo. Activo su Rinnegan y activo una secuencia de sellos mientras sus manos se iluminaban de un tono naranja y purpura.

— **Invocación: Jutsu Portal Dimensional** – un portal blanco se abrió en frente del caballero y a su lado estaban Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki flotando y siendo invisibles al ojo humano

— Saludos Oziel, veo que estás listo – dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa – has hecho un buen trabajo en estos años

— Si pero, he tenido tropiezos con todo lo sucedido – el caballero inclino un poco la cabeza con cierta frustración

— Recuerda que la perfección no existe – hablo Hamura con tranquilidad – pero te has esforzado mucho

— Debo prepararme, pero debo hacerlo sin intervención de otros. Por eso quisiera volver a mi mundo, al menos durante estos dos años que Naruto y Sasuke entrenaran

— Eso nos parece bien – dijo Hagoromo agregando más poder al portal para mostrar el antiguo departamento de Oziel, justo igual que cuando se había ido – te dejaremos con tus poderes, sabiendo que no harás mal uso de ellos en tu mundo

— Y cuando estés listo para regresar, solo debes activar el mismo jutsu y nosotros vendremos – continuo Hamura

— Gracias – Oziel dio una última vista a la lejanía y respiro con tranquilidad – cuando regrese, estaré listo

El caballero entro en el portal y una gran luz lo cegó. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que era de noche y que se encontraba en su antiguo departamento. Miro la hora en un reloj de su pared y vio que era la misma hora que cuando se fue, hace doce años.

 **Bueno, no debo perder tiempo. Debo prepararme en estos dos años…**

 **Fin del Arco de Naruto**

 **Continuara en Crónicas Naruto Shippuden…**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola queridos amigos y lectores

Esta historia que empezó como un pequeño homenaje y algo gracioso y entretenido, se convirtio en una meta.

Ahora es mi deber seguir con esta historia, de la mano de aliados y amigos

Pronto veremos la continuacion de esta historia, y les aseguro que lo que viene traera muchas sorpresas.

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, comprension, sugerencias, criticas y opiniones.

Si desean algun mini spoiler sobre lo que se avecina, dejenlo en los reviews

Sin mas, muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi, sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo

Solo me queda decir: "Que tengan un buen dia"


End file.
